una vida nueva
by arturven
Summary: Esta es la historia de como 2 jóvenes hermanos (jhonny y erik) después de ser asesinados aceptan la oportunidad de tener una segunda vida que disfrutar, esta es mucho mas emocionante de lo que creen; tanto nick,judy y los hermanos humanos deberian enfrentarse a nuevos, casos, enemigos y grandes experiencias. (M en los capitulos finales, T en la mayoria de capitulos)
1. capitulo 1 y 2

(ERIK):hola a todos , esta es la historia de como cambio las vidas mias y de mi hermanito, o mejor dicho nuestras segundas vidas, pero primero presentemnos.

(ERIK): Mi nombre es erik clover,pero me dicen "ACE" como el de one piece porque me paresco fisicamente a el ,tengo 16 años soy de ojos azules,mis gustos:los misterios, saber por que pasa las cosas,invertigar sobre esto y porque pasa me gusta las musicas como la salsa,el rock y las canciones romanticas(sin vulgaridades ), salir con amigos principalmente al cine, a mi y a mi hermano amamos el futbol y los videojuegos del mismo y juegos de armas (como call of duty,kill zone , contra estrike, y gta ), dice que soy muy maduro para tu edad.

(JHONNY)Mi nombre es jhonny clover tengo 14años,dicen que me paresco a jeffry wood el chico que se convirtio en jeff the killer (1.68m, ojos azules pelo castaño oscuro) siempre me a gustado la literatura, la comunicacion,la radio, y esas cosas mis musicas favoritas son las electro y tecno , ademas de lo que dijo mi hermano tambien amamos el anime y la caricaturas pero bien hechas , por ejemplo nuestras favoritas son: (un show mas, hora de aventura, esteven universe , gravity fall y mas alla del jardin) odiamos cosas como tio granpa o los jivenes titanes en accion. De los 2 dicen que yo soy mas infantil pero mas alegre que erik.

(ERIK) el sueño de ambos era ser policias pero cuando tuvismo la habilidad de analisar vimos que los policias eran igual o peor que los delincuentes armados. ya hablamos de como somos ahora nuestra historia.

Nuestras vidas eran normales hasta que tuvieron que utilisar a mi hermano de bebe para salvar a muchas personas,de alguien... muy...malo. no tenimos muchos amigos porque muchos nos tenian miedo pero si tenimos varios.

EL DIA QUE COMENZO TODO.

(JHONNY) :me desperte con mucha flojera a las 6 am nose por siempre me despierto a esa hora, en fin era sabado y alfin estabamos descansado esta semana tuvimos 5 examenes, 2 exposicion y 3 interrogatorios, eso sin contar las tarea. era sabado y nuestros padres no estaban, nuestro papa trabaja en un complejo petrolero y lo mas temprano que puede volver es a la 4:30pm y nuestra mama es abogada no tiene muchos casos pero ganaba mucho dinero, pero cuando estaba en un caso aveces no la veiamos hasta el otro dia, asi que teniamos todo el dia para divertirme me sepille los dientes , iba a ver television cuando vi a mi hermano

(ERIK) Hola hermanito ,como amanesiste.

(JHONNY) Con flojera pero me pare de la cama.

(ERIK) con este clima quien no (porque estaba muy nublado y nos daba mucho sueño ese tipo de clima), olle... ya tomaste... tu medicamento psiquiatrico (le pregunte con preocupacion)

(JHONNY) si erik (le dije un poco molesto) en fin voy a ver television me quieres acompañar

(ERIK) mmmmmmm... por que no. para cuando no dimos cuanta ya casi eran la 8 am entonces jhonny me pregunto

(JHONNY) ¿ no tienes hambre? porque yo si

(ERIK) por supuesto.

fuimos a la cosina y nos dimos cuenta que habian 2 bolsas con comida y tenian una nota.

esta decia:lo siento chico pero yo y su padre regresaremos muy tarde hoy, les dejamos algo de dinero extra para que vallan al cine con sus amigos.

despues recordamos que alas 3pm iriamos a cine con varios amigos

(ERIK) si hoy iremos a supercine (el nombre del mismo) con valentina,jason,sol y agustin .

(JHONNY) hooo que genial, espera el chico de los periodicos ya entrego el periodico a nosotros

(ERIK) si y paraaaaaaaa (le pregunte con mucha intriga)

(JHONNY) hay sale las carteleras.

(ERIK) hooo si es verdad bueno , tu pon nuestros desayunos en el microondas yo busco el periodico, cuando apenas abri la puerte el periodico me pego en la cara

hoou eso dolio, el chico se detuvo en su bicicleta y dijo tartamudeando, hoooo... señor... perdon... por favor no llame a su hermano... NO ME MATE POR FAVOR.

Pero amigo, antes de que pudiese hablar con el se habia esfumado,me puse un poco triste por el chico talvez... el otro tipo, bueno no importa.

15 minutos fue lo que tardamos en terminar de comer y terminamos de ver un episodio de gravity fall y cuando terminamos revisamos el periodico, y por fin habia salido una de las peliculas que esperabamos ZOOTOPIA.

(ERIK) jhonny mira alfin salio zootopia.

(JHONNY) GENIAL! (le dije muy emocionado)dejame ver los otras peliculas del año.

revise y batman v superman y el libro de la selva se estrenaria en 2 semanas y capitan america: civil war se estrenaria en 1 mes.

esta bien entonces zootopia sera (dijo jhonny muy emocionado)

(ERIK) Esta bien, y entonces ¿que haremos para gastar el tiempo hasta las 3? (le pregunte a jhonny)

(JHONNY) nose ¿que quieres hacer tu?

(ERIK) ya se que tal si jugamos call of duty online de seguro jason estara conectado ahora.

(JHONNY) Si es lo mas probable . los 2 nos pusimos a reir burlandonos de el pero en fin, nos conectamos (yo como "deadpoolmenol" y mi hermano mayor como "el cabreador".

jugamos como por 4 horas ya que eran 12pm ganamos gran parte de las partidas contra jason y otros chicos online.

(ERIK) Woooooh has mejorado tu punteria, le dije sorprendido

(JHONNY) Bueno recuerda que en el jueves y viernes pasados que no tuvimos clases papa nos llevo a practicar con sus amigos en nevada, recuerdas

(ERIK) hooooo si utilizamos muchas armas pistolas,rifles, incluso tenian una uzi.

(JHONNY) ese estado casi no le atencion con ningun arma pero en fin, y bueno erik te queria preguntar algo

(ERIK) y que seria hermanito (le pregunte)

(JHONNY) ¿cuando no prepararemos para buscar a los demas?

(ERIK) Bueno sera mas recomendable que nos acomodemos ahora.

(JHONNY)

Entonces nos vestimos los 2 nos pusimos unos bluyens (yo de azul oscuro y erik de negro) , me puse unos zapatos deportivos blancos como mi camisa adidas. Mi hermano se puso unos zapatos muy elegentes marrones, y una camisa negra adidas con una linea verda clara a cada costado , como sabiamos que los dulces haya era muy caros tomamos varios dulces de la alacena y los pusimos en los bolsillos de unas chaquetas impermeable que teniamos.

(ERIK) despues de almorzar una ensala y descasar media hora salimos a buscar a nuestros amigos. a las 1:15 , primero buscamos a sol que estaba, despues buscamos a agustin,para la 1:45 estabamos en casa de jason que apenas habia terminado de arreglarse, y por ultima a valentina que estaba un poco molesta por que su hemano le daño su telefono el dia anterior , nos apuramos y habiamos llegado al cine a las 2:35 pm pero antes de eso nos topamos con alex

(JHONNY) ho-hola a-alex como... antes de que pudiera concluir mi frase alex me interrumpio

(ALEX) No me vengas con eso maldito ya te dije que jamas te perdonare por lo que me hiciste

(JHONNY) alex de verdad lamento lo que hice yo... de verdad jamas queria hacer... eso (dije muy triste y deprimido)

(ALEX) No me importa y te recomiendo que te cuides porque dentro de muy poco me vengare de lo que me hiciste a mi y mi familia

en ese punto todos mis amigos se asustaron porque ellos sabian de mis problemas mentales.

(ERIK) !ALEX YA DEJALO EL SIEMPRE TRATA DE PEDIRTE PERDON Y SIEMPRE LO INSULTA , NO LO ENTIENDES! le dije gritando

(ALEX) vah al diablo, pudranse todos ustedes me largo . se fue casi corriedo

(ERIK) perdon por ese hicidente amigos ahora vamonos para el cine.

jason,sol,yo y mi hermano fuiemos a comprar las palomitas y las gaseosas, dejamos aproposito a agustin y a valentina por todos sabiamos que se gustaban

sol pregunto

¿que golosinas compramos? entonces le murmure (yo y jhonny tenemos varios dulces guardados en nuestras chaquetas) enfin, compramos todo y vimos la pelicula, y todos concordamos en la salida a las 4:45pm !

(TODOS) !FUE SENSACIONAL!

(JASON) La nimacion fue genial y la musicalidad estuvo... super buena

(VALENTINA) El argumento de la pelicula fue muy bueno

(SOL) la parte mas graciosa para ustedes ¿cual fue?

todos pensamos y dijimos a mismo el centro nudista

todos nos reiamos a carcajadas. no dejavamos de hablar sobre la pelicula, hasta que jhonny dio algo fuerte

(JHONNY)Lo unico que no me gusto es que no pusieron a nick y a judy como pareja

(AGUSTIN) Si es verdad , cuando tienen que poner una pareja no la ponen. todos nos quejabamos de eso pero no podiamos nada

(ERIK)Eran las 6:30 ya todos estabamos sus casas y nuestros padres no habian llegado aun. Asi que me quede hablando con jhonny aun de la pelicula pero de ella sino delo de nick y judy.

De verdad me hubiese gustado que se hubieron declarado

(JHONNY) Ami tambien .

(ERIK) dejame ver su "fanbase" ya sabes la imagenes de las relaciones

(JHONNY) Vamos a ver.

y vimos que todos querian lo mismo, habia miles de imagenes que decian nickxjudy, de besos y abrasos , inclusive de propuestas de matrimonio y de como tenian hijo, tambien habia miles de fanfics de lo mismo,asi que leimos varios hasta muy tarde.

(ERIK)Eran las 9 pm y ni mi papa o mi mama habian regresado y ya era tarde estabamos un poco preocupados pero notaba que jhonny estaba preocupado por otra cosa tambien.

¿que tienes jhonny? le pregunte con preocupación.

(JHONNY) Es solo que... que pasa si de verdad alex nos quiere hacer algo malo.

(ERIK) ¿es enserio? somos 2 y ademas somos mucho mas fuertes del colegio , aun... sin... el otro tu.

(JHONNY) Gracias hermanote.

(ERIK) Bueno ya es hora de dormir. nos fuimos a dormir sin embargo yo no podia, tenia insomnio, ya casi era las 11pm, fui a buscar un vaso de agua por que tenia sed cuando volvia a mi cuarto (que compartiamos la misa habitacion) escuche unos sonidos extraños, me preocupe asi que tome un cuchillo que estaba en un cajon camine hacia la puerta tracera porque de hay salian los ruidos vi y no habia nada y cuando estaba apunto de entrar a mi cuarto senti un fuerte golpe detras de la cabeza.

(JHONNY) Habia escuchado un especie de golpe pero nisiquiera voltee la cabeza, volvi a abrir los ojos en el siguiente minuto vi en direccion en la puerta una sombra pensaba que era mi hermano mayor pero nunca podria estar mas equivocado, esa sombra se balanceo sobre mi y me tapo la boca con una mano y despues me di cuenta... ERA ALEX.

(ALEX)Hola jhonny como estas, te veo preocupado, y si no es por tu hermano mira hacia su cama.

(JHONNY) Voltee la cabeza y me horrorie la ver mi hermano muerto, tenia la parte de atras de la cabeza destrozada, y tenia 3 apuñaladas en el pecho, entonces alex dice

te preguntaras ¿con que lo mate y porque?, primero con un martillo y segundo por haber matado a mi hermana, yo negue con la cabeza pero a el no le importo. saco un cuchillo ensangrentado y dijo ante de apuñalearme.

sabes te acuerdas que te dice que te pareces a jeff the killer antes de transformarte, decidi en combertirme en "alex the killer" y tu seras mi segunda victima, entonces procedia clavar su cuchillo lentamente para que sufriera mas y mas intentaba gritar pero no podia porque tenia la boca tapada y mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir no lloraba asi desde que era bebe, me apuñaleo unas 9 veces y el comenzo a acariciar su cuchillo con mi cuello entonces me dijo las ultimas palabras que escuche "relajate y descansa" cerre los ojos y despues los abri ya no estaba en mi casa estaba en unas nubes no sentia dolor de ningun tipo, a lo lejos vi una figura camine hacia ella y me di cuenta que era mi hermano, corrí hacia el muy rapido con lagrimas en los ojos y nos abrazamos, le dije sollozando.

-hermano no puedo creer que seas tu - yo tampoco lo creo me dijo con un pequeña risita pero le pregunte.

¿en donde estamos? pregunte y el me respondio no lo se.

entonces una luz nos dejo ciegos temporalmente y se nos asercaron dos figuras un hombre y una mujer, nos dimos cuenta que eran exactamente igual a nuestros santos de proteccion que nos habia dado nuestra madre hace muchos años el hombre era de piel un poco quemada,tenia un traje verde oscuro y un sombrero estilo años 50 del mismo color, su cabello era negro y tenia un pequeño bigote bien arreglado, la mujer era blanca de piel y un bello traje y teniel cabello amarillo como el sol. Entonces el hombre dice

-hola hijo del señor somos su santos Gregorio (santo de erik) y Anaibis (santo de jhonny) y hemos venido a buscarlos para que descansen eternamente , los dos dijimos de forma de golpe y fuerte

!¿PORQUE?! entonces dijo la señora

(ANAIBIS) Por que ustedes han muerto y deben ir al cielo,

(ERIK) No... puede... ser... pero... teniamos una vida que disfrutar, que vivir

(ANAIBIS) Losiento pero no podemos hacer nada miren.

Se abrio un agujero en la que se veía nuestra casa,estaba rodeada de policias , el reloj de la cocina decia 11:30pm (10 minutos despues de que alex nos matara) habian 3 oficiales en nuestra habitacion mi padre abrazaba a mi hermano y mi mama mi cadaver , ambos llorando desconsoladamente.

los 2 nos pusimos llorando un poco en ese momento erik nos dijo.

-ese maldito despues de que fuesemos sus amigos por mucho tiempo , !NOS MATA ASI QUE ASI!

(JHONNY)Desearia que tuviesemos una segunda oportunidad, entonces parecia que la señora tenia una idea.

(ANAIBIS) talvez hay una forma de que si puedan tener una segunda oportunidad.

Todos incluyendo a gregorio dijimos !en serio!

Anaibis le murmuro algo a gregorio y el dice -por supuesto como pude olvidar, entonces erik pregunta ¿de que se trata?

(ANAIBIS) Se trata de que ustedes como son muy jovenes pueden ir a otro universo en el cual puedan desenvorverse para tener una vida, ademas de que puede ser un mundo que ustedes quieran .

(ERIK) Yo y jhonny pensamos mucho pero alfin decidimos, seria zootopia y le dijimos a ellos de forma especifica.

(ERIK Y JHONNY)Quemos que nos envien a un mundo de animales antropomorficos conocido como "zootopia"

Nuestros santos aceptaron y ellos hicieron que se habriera una una puerta y nos dijeron que hacia alli estaba zootopia , cuando estabamos apunto de pasar anaibis nos detuvo y erik le pregunto ¿que pasa? entonces ella dice

-esperen jhonny no se puede ir sin esto, ella hizo que apareciera un frasco de plactico naranja translusido con muchisimas pastillas , pregunte ¿ y que es esto? , ella dice que es mi medicamento psiquiatrico le estuve muy agradecido y tome con mi mano izquierda con la deracha tome la mano de la mano de erik y me dice

-Estas listo hemanito y yo le respondo

-Mas que nunca, los dos tomamos mucho aire y abrimos la puerta.

CAPITULO 2 BIENVENIDOS A ZOOTOPIA

(ERIK)Me desperte en una especie de bosque, por suerte jhonny estaba cerca y logre despertalo y ni de chiste perdio el" pote "(un frasco grande) caminamos como unos 20 minutos hasta que vimos una urbanizacion , esta ya no era un bosque era mas como una jungla humeda, al fijarnos en las calles habia varios mamiferos como jabalies , girafas ,etc.

entonces le dije

-sip , este es el mundo de zootopia,entonces el me dijo

-Bueno en realidad zootopia es el nombre de la ciudad donde pasan todos los eventos de la pelicula por lo que deberiamos llamar este mundo "zooworld".

-bien por la zona deberiamos estar en "forest reserv"

(JHONNY) Hey erik deberiamos tomar el metro zoo.

(ERIK) No podemos si nos ven la gente se asustara, para ellos nosotros somos aliens.

(JHONNY) Bueno ¿acaso tienes alguna idea mejor? (pregunte en tono burlon)

(ERIK)... NO TENGO NINGUNA

por primera vez mi hermanito era el que guiaba la mision llegamos al puesto boletos de los trenes, el boletero era una comadreja el estaba de espelda asi que no se dio cuento.

(JHONNY)Mi hermano se veía muy preocupado y no podia preguntarle por los boletos, asi que eso me toco ami

-Buenos heeee dias(le dige con inseguridad) podria vendernos 2 boletos para ir directo a zootopia por favor

-si señor.

Bajo la revista y arrenco 2 boletos de los muchos que tenia se voltio.

-Aqui ti... !DIOS MIO MONSTRUOS HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

salio disparada de su puesto de trabajo corriendo despaborido por vernos, trate de detenerlo pero rapidamente lo perdi de vista , en 5 minutos vimos que se acercaba el tren me pare esperando que llegara ,erik me tomo del hombro y nos escondimos al lado de una de las paradas de espera y nos cubria una alta planta, entonces la pregunte

-¿Porque hiciste eso? le pregunte con intriga

-jhonny no podemos llamar tanto la atencion ademas cuandolleguemos a zootopia la llamaremos de una forma impresionante.

-Bueno pero

-shhh

-No me calles

SHHH hay viene ( me dijo erik murmurando)

Nos dimos cuenta de que muchos de los animales eran trabajadores con casca de trabajo tal vez era por la tala, cuando nos aseguramos que todos los animales bajaron, nos metimos en el tren por la puerta mas grande, esta media casi 5m nos fijamos que el anuncio electronico decia

"proxima prada Sabana Central"

Genial ese es el centro de zootopia dijimos los 2 a la vez, (JHONNY)

-Pasaron unos 15 minutos hasta que vimos a zootopia , era la cuidad mas bella que habiamos visto en toda la vida , (bueno desde que tengo memoria esta es la mas bella) , primero pasamos a lado de la Sahara Square estaban todos los animales del desierto.

(ERIK) Al ver el Sahara Square me recordo mucho a los edificios de Dubai y Arabia Saudita, despues pasamos rapido pero logramos ver el distrito de Tundratow parecia una mezcla de moscu y toronto en invierno habian sos polares , pinguinos, alces, y algunos lobos (todos por alguna razon blancos),

(ERIK) Estabamos muy cerca de la estaciòn y quiero decir que te tranquilices no quiero que el otro tu salgan si lastimas a alguien nos buscaran y posiblemente nos manden a prisión de por vida si (le dije a jhonny con mucha seriedad)

(JHONNY) Si era... lo entiendo perfectamente te prometo comportarme tranquilo , pero no creo que deverdad todos al vernos , te apuesto 5 dolares a que los animales no hacen nada

(ERIK) 2 Dolares a que no ,

Ambos no chocamos las manos fuertes y habiamos llegado al Sabana Central , los dos tomamos mucho aire y nos preparamos para que las puertas se abrieran en 3... 2... 1... al apenas abrir las puertas varios animales tanto presas como depredadores se asombraron al vernos para interrumpir el incomodo silencio jhonny dijo la siguiente frase

-buena a todos ¿como, pero antes de que el pudiera terminar la frase todos los animales estaban corriendo asusdos al vernos, cuando no habian animales cerca le dije a jhonny

-Pagame el saco su cartera y me dio 2 billetes de 1 dolar.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UNA PATRULLA DE POLICIA.

(NICK) Otro día aburrido en las calles de zootopia zanahorias, casi nada a ocurido desde el caso de los animales desaparecidos por el exalcande corazon del leon hace 2 meses.

(JUDY) Ooo vamos nick no seas tan pesimistas de seguro que algo interesante pasara que cambiara nuestroas vidas.

(NICK)Jaj bueno zanahorias talvez tengas... antes de que terminara de hablar la radio policial sono y tome el comunicador

buenas tardes habla con el oficial Wild , estoy con mi compañera ¿que pasa?

(JEFE BOGO) !WILD LES TENGO SU SIGUIENTE CASO!

(NICK) Okey pero primero dejeme bajarle balumen esta demasiado alto, despues de hacer bogo procedio.

-Diversos animales reportaron ver a unos seres extraños en la estación del metro de Sabana Central.

(JUDY) Entendido jefe , nos comunicares para indicar que a concluido la operación o si necesitamos refuersos.

(BOGO)Esta bien , mis oficiales estrellas , que tengan suerte y mucho cuidado.

apagaron la radio y judy dijo.

-jaj zorro tonto y tu decias que no iba a pasar nada interesante el día de hoy

-Jaj siempre tienes la razon mi conejita astuta.

ambos se sonrojaron un poco por la metida de pata de nick , no dijeron nada hasta llegar a la estación del metro de zootopia, ambos se bajaron con sus armas con dardos tranquilizantes y bajaron la escaleras para buscar a los extraños seres.


	2. capitulo 3

CAPITULO 3 "CONOCIENDO A NUESTROS PRIMEROS Y MEJORES AMIGOS"

EL NARRADOR (osea yo, ARTURVEN)

Los oficiales y bajaron las escaleras de la estación de trenes de zootopia, la coneja oficial fue la primera en hablar

(JUDY) !ESTA ES LA POLICÍA DE ZOOTOPIA, LES PEDIMOS EN EL NOMBRE DE LA LEY QUIENES SEAN LOS QUE SE ESCONDAN AQUÍ QUE SALGAN! dijo judy gritando.

(JHONNY)

mi hermano y yo estábamos ocultos en un arbusto grande de la decoración del metro y comenzamos a hablar murmurando .

(JHONNY) ¿esa no es la voz de judy hopps , o si ?

(ERIK) si por supuesto que reconozco esa voz, es la de Romina Marroquín payrò.

(JHONNY) primero veo que hasta lograste aprenderte los nombres de la actores de doblaje y segundo ¿quien?

(ERIK) es la que hizo que la voz de Anna en frozen, Ishani en aviones y a moribunda en la leyenda de la llorona.

(JHONNY) woooh ¿te aprendiste eso en solo 3 horas ?

(ERIK) Eso y mucho...mucho mas mi querido hermano.

(JHONNY) Si que aprendes rápido ¿no lo crees? le pregunte con incredulidad , el me dio las gracias, entonces escuchamos otra voz que decía.

-Vamos salgan sea lo que sean, se que podemos arreglar esto sin violencia, los 2 reconocimos la voz al instante, entonces los 2 murmuramos.

RENE GARCÍA.

(JHONNY) Esta bien erik , entonces ¿que haremos ahora?

(ERIK) bueno... de seguro que tal vez nos puedan ayudar , por lo que nos deberíamos de entregarnos en paz y intentar de hablar con ellos.

Jhonny acepto,le dije que nos pusiéramos la chaquetas que tenían capuchas que nos taparían los rostros lo hicimos , por lo que dije en voz alta, !NOS ENTREGAMOS , NO HABRAN FUEGO!

(JUDY) Habìa escuchado una voz joven que parecía rendirse, vi que de un gran arbusto de decoración salio una silueta que caminaba lentamente hacia mi y nick , tenia la manos en la cabeza que estaba tapada por una capucha, pero nick me dijo que había otra silueta un poco mas pequeña haciendo exactamente lo mismo , por lo que asumí que eran 2 animales, cuando ya estaban a 10 pasos de nosotros nick y yo con las armas tranquilizantes les puntamos y les exigimos que se detuvieran, lo hicieron apenas les dijimos.

(NICK) Muy bien muchachos levanten las cabezas para que los veamos. Les pedí amablemente .

(ERIK) Estaba un poco nervioso ya que no sabia como reaccionarían, pero como me lo pedían de forma amable les levante el pulgar derecho como señal de aprovaciòn.

(JHONNY) Apesar de que tenia la cabeza hacia abajo me di cuenta de que acepto ante la exigencia de la voz masculina por lo que procedí a quitarme la capucha.

(JUDY) me sorprendí mucho al ver que estos animales no tenían ni pelaje ni osico de ningún tipo, solo tenian su piel al descubierto, me fije que no tenían cola, y sus manos no tenían nada estaban sin pelaje, nunca había visto animales de este tipo en toda mi vida.

(NICK) Hey , chicos ¿que rayos son ustedes? pregunte bastante confundidos.

(ERIK) Buenos dìas oficiales, nosotros somos seres humanos, mi nombre es... erik y el chico que esta a mi lado es mi hermano menor... su nombre es jhonny.

(NICK) Bueno niños ¿que es lo que están haciendo aquí chicos? asustaron a muchos animales que estaban en esta gran estación, lo saben. Pense que hablaría el chico que se hacia llamar "erik" pero hablo el otro.

(JHONNY) Nosotros hemos venido aquí para tener una nueva vida, perdimos hace poco todo lo que teníamos, por culpa de alguien que... pensábamos que era nuestro amigo.

(JUDY) Esta bien chicos, nos pueden contar toda la historia.

(JHONNY) Es que si se la contamos , no lo creerian.

(NICK) Es eso , o mentirle a la policía. Le dije apuntándole con el arma tranquilizadora .

(ERIK) !ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN PERO NO NOS APUNTEN CON LAS ARMAS!. le dije un poco asustado , entonces procedimos mi hermano y yo a contarles a los oficiales, les dijimos solo lo de alex antes y después de la salida con amigos, no les dije lo del cine por que seria algo muy estúpido.

(NICK) Esa historia es un poco extraña, muchachos. Les dije con desconfianza.

(JHONNY) Pero dice la verdad señor nick ( !DIOS , AHORA SI QUE METÍ LA PATA) dije en mi mente

(NICK) ¿Como sabes mi nombre muchacho? dije casi en shok.

(JHONNY) !QUE NOMBRE SEÑOR WILD! (le dije muy nervioso... !POR QUE LO SIGO HACIENDO!)

(JUDY) ¿Ustedes ya han escuchado de nosotros? le pregunte a los seres muy confundida.

(JHONNY) Bueno... digamos que... nosotros sabes varias cosas de ustedes.

(NICK) ¿Como cuales para ser especifico?

(ERIK) primero que tu nombre completo en (dirigiendo hacia el zorro) Nicohlas P. Wild y la oficial coneja super tierna es Judy L Hopps, el señor wild era un estafador desde joven , bueno... amenos despues de lo años ya que a esa edad sufrió un trauma con los "boy escaut", su mejor amigo antes de que conociera a judy era un tal Finnick.

(ARTURVEN) perdón si esta mal escrito.

(ERIK) Y la señora hopps tiene mas de 200 hermanos y hermanas, ella no le gusta que los depredadores le digan tierna .

Nick y judy se quedaron atónitos a oìr cada palabra, cada palabra que decían eran de verdad cuando terminaron, no sabían que decir , después de un incomodo silencio el zorro hablo.

(NICK) así que niños ¿en donde han escuchado de nosotros? (les pregunte un confundido y sorprendido)

(ERIK) digamos que de donde venimos ustedes son muy queridos y amados (recordando todos los cómics, imágenes y fanfics que los deseaba a los 2 juntos)

(JUDY) ¿entonces ustedes no tienen a donde ir?

(JHONNY) mas o menos, (les dije a los 2 animales de forma directa)

(JUDY) En ese caso creo que llevarlos a la estación de policías.

(ERIK Y JHONNY) Muchas gracias.

(JHONNY) al llegar a las escaleras sentí como el frasco se cayo , el señor nick se percato de esto y cuando lo recogí el me pregunto

(NICK) ¿hey , que es eso amiguito?

(JHONNY) esto es mi... medicamento

(JUDY) tu sufres alguna enfermedad.

(JHNONNY) si una... psiquiàtrica.

(JUDY) hooo valla que pana chico , de verdad .

(ERIK) el señor nick me estaba hablando susurrando ¿que tipo de enfermedad sufre tu hermano?, yo solo le dije ,- es algo malo... sol le puedo decir eso (lo dije deprimedo al recordar todas las cosas malas que hacia el... otro jhonny).

Yo y jhonny nos colocamos las chaquetas impermeables para que nadie se asustara. La señor judy nos hablo cuando todos estábamos en la patrulla, nick estaba en el asiento de conductor.

(JUDY) Esta bien chicos ahora ¿que es lo que pensaban hacer al venir acá?

(JHONNY) Intentaríamos , pues no se conseguir una casa, y tener una "vida nueva"

(NICK) Y que les contaron de nosotros en su antiguo hogar.

(JHONNY) Por el señor nick es un persona es tanto estafadora, y tal vez un poco molesto , pero... es una persona amable,carismática y sobretodo un gran corazón de oro.

(NICK) gracias chico, (estos chicos me están comenzando a agradarme)

(ERIK) Y la señorita judy tiene mucha energía, con un gran sentido de justicia, y muy, pero muy responsable.

(JUDY) Gracias chicos me siento muy alagada.

(JHONNY Y ERIK) Solo dijimos la verdad.

(JHONNY) pasaron 10 minutos y pensábamos que podríamos estar secar del ZDP, entonces le murmure a erik

-hey erik ya intentaste comunicarte por teléfono.

-si jhonny, lo intente pero no podía comunicarme con nadie, oye viste tu identificación,

revisamos nuestras carteras pero solo teníamos 50 dolares (cada uno), no teníamos nuestras identificaciones , no teníamos unas fotos de nuestras familias ni nada, habíamos perdido nuestras identidades, estaba triste, y mucho, nos quedamos sin familia, nos quedamos sin amigos , nos quedamos sin nada, antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos en la estación de policía , los oficiales hopps y wild nos escoltaron hasta la puerta la cual se abrio...

(ARTURVEN) HOLA A TODOS Y GRACIAS POR SUS "LECTURAS" TAN RÁPIDAS LA HISTORIA LA PUBLIQUE ESTE MIÉRCOLES Y YA SUPERO LA 35 LECTURAS , ESTOY MUY FELIZ , LOS EPISODIOS SERÁN TRAÍDOS LOS VIERNES O SÁBADOS, SI NO LES GUSTA ALGO EN LA HISTORIA O EN LOS PERSONAJES AVISENME EN LOS COMENTARIOS Y TRABAJARE EN ELLO, QUE PASEN TODOS BUENAS.


	3. AVISO IMPORTANTE 1

PRIMER AVISO IMPORTANTE

(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos por lo que a pasado el 20 de mayo a sido el día con mas lecturas, (hasta las 9:30 pm , hora venezolana, unas 37) tenemos un total de 69 a esa hora. pero bueno eso no a merita de la importancia de este mensaje, aclarare varias cosas de la serie.

1) Como veo que esta es la única serie de este tipo es español, ahi otras series muy buenas que se las recomiendo, aunque están en ingles y cuando el traductor hace su trabajo varias palabras salen un poco extraña, pero no evitan que no sean buenas, son de verdad muy recomendables (welcome to zootopia -de lukario41, cuando se cruzan dos mundos, la bondad viene en paquetes pequeños, un portal para zootopia por favor -este ultimo si esta en español-).

2)Se preguntaran por que le puse clasificación T (a partir de los 13 años hasta los 17) esto es debido a que en futuros capítulos , las peleas serán en varios casos seran muy buenas ,pero también va a haber combates con bastante sangre, esto sera por erik y jhonny aunque no lo creean.

3) Si alguien en la audiencia pensaba que abría escena de lemon gráficas , pues esta en un gran error , lo que si podría haber es "lemon suave" que quiere decir esto que lo que habrá en este contenido los momentos ante y después de que... bueno... !YA SABEN! , también chistes de esta referencia aunque esto no sera tan frecuente en la serie aunque si habrá en varias ocasiones.

4) Erik y jhonny si se volverán policías y en los siguiente episodios lo explicaran, y creare a OC para ellos.

5) Estoy pensando en poner alex como un futuro y a individuos sobrenaturales al estilo crepypasta, pero esto no sera muy pronto, esto sera un tanto mas adelante , en otro "AVISO IMPORTANTE".

6) El romance pesara en la historia lógicamente habra nick x judy.

Que otra cosa iba a decir... !A SI ! que varias personas de varios paises le han gustado la historia y les pondre los porcentajes buenas noches a todos y si me apuro les publicare el 4 episodio mañana en la tarde o noche (hora venezolana)

POSICIONES DESDE EL VIERENES A LA 10 : 05PM

9) CHILE: 2

8) U.S.A: 3

7) ESPAÑA: 3

6)COLOMBIA: 3

5)CANADA: 5

4)PERU: 6

3)VENEZUELA (mi tierra natal): 14

2)MEXICO: 15

1) ARGENTINA (en tiempo record, supero a todos en 2 horas, pero por ahora): 18


	4. capitulo 4

CAPITULO 4 "¿EN DONDE DORMIREMOS?"

(ERIK) Entramos a la comisaria, habia muchos animales grandes como elefantes, tigres, leones, osos polares, etc. Me fije que en la recepción estaba un jaguar con mucho sobrepeso, baje la cabeza para que no me viera.

(BENJAMÍN) HOOO nick, judy al fin han llegado que bueno, ¿estos 2 son los tipos que habian visto en el metro de zootopia?

(JUDY) Por supuesto , aunque son bastante pacíficos.

(BENJAMÍN) Y que especies son. pregunto el gupardo muy curioso.

(NICK) No creo que sea importante.

(BENJAMÍN) Claro que lo es

(LOS HUMANOS) (!AHORA QUE HAREMOS, dijeron en sus mentes).

De repente en el escritorio de Garraza suena el comunicador de a policía, la llamada dura menos de 2 minutos.

(NICK) Y ¿quien era, tu novia a caso? pregunta nick en tono burlon y en broma

(JUDY) !NICK POR FAVOR!

(BENJAMÍN) NO... nada de eso, fue el jefe bogo dice que los quiere ver a ustedes y a estos animales.

Los 4 protagonistas han ido a la oficina del bufalo , y este comenzó a hablar a los humanos.

(BOGO) Muy bien ahora a ver quienes son ustedes. a apenas ver a los dos chicos, se sorpredio mucho, pregunto. ¿que rayos son ustedes?.

(NICK) Eso fue exactamente lo que dije.

(JUDY) Bueno señor por lo que ellos relataron en el metro son de un especie desconocida para nosotros, sus nombres son erik (refiriéndose al mas alto) y jhonny( el mas bajo), son muy pasificos.

(BOGO) Esta bien pero entonces tengo que hacerles unas cuantas preguntas. los chicos accedieron.

(BOGO) ¿que edad tiene?

(ERIK) Yo 16 y mi hermano 14 aunque deberíamos cumplir años pronto, esperen ¿que fecha es?.

al mirar un calendario que estaba en la pared nick dijo

-21 de mayo del 2016

-wooh cumpliremos en relativamente pronto, dijo erik.

(BOGO) ¿Y eso cuando seria?, pregunto el bufalo un poco curioso.

(ERIK) yo el 4 de junio.

(JHONNY) Y yo el 25 de junio.

(JUDY) Que bien los 2 cumplen el mismo mes.

(BOGO) ¿Eran estudiantes?

(JHONNY) Si por supuesto y muy avanzados para nuestra edad, yo estaba terminando 4 año de preparatoria y erik estaba a punto de buscar una buena universidad.

(BOGO) ¿para que vinieron a la ciudad de zootopia?

(ERIK) después de sufrir un terrible accidente que nos costo nuestras vidas, decidimos venir para acá para comenzar de nuevo.

Judy no dejaba de sentir lastima y un poco de tristeza por los jóvenes chicos que ahora no tenían nada.

(BOGO) ¿Son presas o depredadores?

ambos se callaron ante esa pregunta y después de unos 33 segundos jhonny respondió.

-Se podría decir que somos un poquito de los 2, pero somos muy pacíficos de verdad.

(ERIK) Pero los 2 quisiéramos preguntarle una cosa señor bogo.

(BOGO) ¿Y cual seria muchacho?

(LOS HUMANOS) ¿que harán con nosotros? a esa pregunta todos los rodeaba, pero el búfalo lo dijo

\- eso lo pensare y se los comunicare en un rato.

\- si señor entendido, como si fuese oficiales.

El búfalo, el zorro y la coneja se fueron a otra parte de la habitación para que no puedan escuchar los jóvenes humanos.

(JUDY) ¿y que haran con ellos señor bogo?

(BOGO) Por la situación a los chicos los encerraríamos hasta nuevo aviso .

(NICK) Espere ¿puede encerrar a menores de edad?

(BOGO) La constitución de la policía y de la ciudad no nos lo permite , amenos que sea por fines científicos.

(JUDY) experimentar con ellos... ellos no son ratas de laboratorio.

(BOGO)Seria eso o enviarlos a la calle, ademas de esas 2 opciones no hay mas nada.

(NICK) incluso para mis estándares eso en inanimal.

(NOTA DEL AUTOR): "inamimal" es la forma de este mundo de decir inhumano.

Los animales estaban pensando a fondo que hacer con los chicos, entonces judy se le ocurrió una idea

(JUDY) Espere que tal si... nosotros cuidamos de los chicos.

(BOGO) ¿Que? pero como se les ocurre, lo dijo con una voz un tanto molesta.

(NICK) bueno bogo, como los chicos no han hecho nada para encarcelarlos supongo que si podríamos llevarlos a casa. bogo dio un suspiro con desgano y después dijo.

-Bueno esta bien pero 2 cosas, primero espero que comprendan que esto es una gran responsabilidad, segundo mientras ustedes hacen los papeleos de este caso y de los otros del di de hoy, los niños deben quedarse aquí para realizarse pruebas de varios tipos.

(NICK) si,si jefe usted tranquilos y nosotros preocupados.

(JUDY) Entendido señor.

Mientras tanto cuando los oficiales fueron a sus puestos para como realizar sus informen diarios, los humanos fueron internados en una gran habitación con muchos equipos de destilación, clorificaciòn , etc.

(BOGO) buenos chicos ¿cuales dijeron que eran sus nomebres?

(LOS HUMANOS) hoooo completos.

(JHONNY) Jhonny Miguel Clover Mathìas ,aunque como dicen que me parezco a un personaje de terror antes de que se convirtiera en un asesino me dicen "jeff"

(ERIK) Erik Jefferson Clover Mathìas, pero algunos llaman "ACE".

(BOGO) que nombres y apodos tan extraños, en fin chicos e hablado con los oficiales wild y hopps y hemos decidido que ellos va a cuidar de ustedes hasta nuevos aviso.

(ERIK Y JHONNY) !GENIAL!, dijimos los 2 muy contentos.

(BOGO) Veo que se han encariñado con ellos , no los culpo , todos los queremos, son los mejores oficiales que he visto en zootopia.

Jhonny le mormuro a erik

-Y forman una linda pareja

-ja, si es verdad.

-de que hablan chicos

-de...de nada señor bogo solo... un chiste.

-Bueno en fin muchachos en fin les deberemos hacer varias pruebas para tenerlos en el registros de ciudadanos de zootopia.

(JHONNY) Y ¿que pruebas se refiere? dice el hermano menor.

(BOGO) de sangre, orina, muestra de cabello, etc y tomarles unas medidas para que tenganalgo de ropa ¿Por que, hay algún problema?, dice el búfalo con seriedad

(JHONNY) no,no ninguno señor, dijo con nervios.

(ERIK) disculpe a mi hermano, es que se pone un poco nervioso por las agujas.

(JHONNY) !BLASFEMIA! dice avergonzado y en tono dramático.

bogo soltó una carcajada ingreso a jhonny primero, duro como media hora, cuando salio tenia un algodón en la parte interna del codo debido a que ahi insertaron una aguja.

-ahora sigues tu, le dice jhonny a erik

-si ,si ya lo hare lloron.

-!NO ESTOY LLORANDO!

Al ver a su hermanito un poco molesto este se puso muy nervioso y lo tranquilizo.

Ambos se hicieron pruebas y les llegaron sus ropas que un oficial encargo en una tienda cercana, curiosamente decían que esta ropa era para ciervos les dieron 4 pantalones para salir (a cada uno), pantalones para dormir , ropa interior , varias camisas, etc. Después de eso salieron con nick y judy para dejar a la conejita en su departamento, era la primera vez que nick lo veía y se sorpredio por lo pequeño.

(JHONNY) wooh señorita judy es un lugar muy bonito.

(JUDY) gracias, eres muy amable, yo y mi hermano bajamos primero, de verdad no e que paso que nick tardo tanto, dijo que ayudo a desencapar unas cosas una cosas de judy.

era ya las 8:30pm llegamos a la casa de nick que jamas la vismo in en internet, ni en la pelicula, era grande, parecia un pequeño deposito con techo, al entrar vimos un gran sofa, una televisión que parecía a lo mucho del 2014, una mesa para 5, habia 2 habitaciones , un baño para todos.

(NICK) Muy bien muchachos primero creo que deberian bañarse, yo preparare la comida ¿les gusta el pescado y los vegetales

(LOS HUMANOS) !Hey si es comida nos la comemos!

(NICK) jajaj me caen bien ¿lo saben?

(ERIK) Gracias señor nick.

(ERIK)  
le dije a jhonny que fuese a nuestro nuevo cuarto con 2 camas, tome un poco de ropa , pero apenas me quite la camisa note que tenia tres marcas en el pecho, las misma cantidad de veces... cuantas...veces...alex... hizo esa cosa tan orrenda, en ese momento entro jhonny el baño y me dijo un poco asustado.

-erik mira.

se quito la camisa y vi marcas no como si fuesen marcas con costras, si no con marcas permanentes en la piel, eran 9 en total , pero tenia una que el no podia ver en el cuello.

-jhonny, mírate la garganta

al verse esa herida horrorizado por primera vez en su vida se tomo del cuello y comenzó a llorar en tono bajo, entonces lo abraze y le dije.

\- tranquilo...tranquilo hermano ya todo esta bien el no puede hacernos daño mas nunca.

después de eso no hablamos mas del tema, nos bañamos y comimos , por suerte el señor nick no se dio cuenta de las heridas, cenamos, nos cepillamos los dientes con unos sepillos que el señor nick fue muy amable de comprarnos, cuando estábamos a punto de dormir el me dijo

-valla que día, no lo crees.

-si ahora espero que tengamos grandes aventuras en este lugar.

-jej si es verdad erik, pero todavía extraño a papa y mama y nuestra antigua vida humana

-tranquilo jhonny, ahora tenemos un nueva vida que disfrutar ahora. que pases buenas noche hermanito.

-lo mismo digo erik, duerme bien.


	5. capitulo 5

**(arturven)**

 **Hola a todos, los saluda arturven, primero quiero mandarle mis saludos a Ram321, que posee una historia de esta misma temática y por ello quiero que apoyen su historia que esta muy, pero muy buena,segundo los capítulos serán publicados los viernes o los fines de semana a la pm, lógicamente hora venezolana, y tercera, que la historia puede retrasarse debido al colegio , y debido que estoy en otras cosas como una academia de ingles y preparando un programa de radio, estoy muy agradecido por sus mas de 180 lecturas en este tiempo, y espero que les guste este "v" capitulo.**

CAPITULO 5 "NOS CONOCE LA SOCIEDAD"

(JHONNY) Me desperté de golpe por una especie de alarma, era mas temprano de lo que generalmente me despierto, mi hermano también se despertó un poco disgustado, después de darles las bendiciones de todos los días le pregunte, hey erik ¿que crees que sea ese sonido?, el me respondió rápidamente.

(ERIK) De seguro que debe ser la alarma de el señor nick para despertarse temprano para ir al trabajo, pero debe tener tanta flojera que no sabe donde esta el botón de apagado.

(JHONNY) Bien y ¿que hacemos ahora?

(ERIK) Ademas de callar esa alarma no lo se.

(ARTURVEN) Para los que se los preguntan , la alarma es una que posee BlackBerry llamada "HighAlert".

(JHONNY) Sabes se me ocurre que como el señor nick es tan amable para que nos quedáramos en su casa, deberíamos comenzar a ayudarlos en las actividades de la casa, que tal si lo sorprendemos con su desayuno.

(ERIK) ¿Pero que le podre hacer en tan poco tiempo? le pregunta erik a jhonny confundido.

(JHONNY) Mientras tu buscas que cocinarle, yo lo entretener hablado.

(ERIK) Okey.

(ARTURVEN) erik y jhonny salieron de su habitación para darle una pequeña sorpresa al zorro, el hermano mayor fue a buscar ingredientes para preparar algo para desayunar a nick y su hermanito, mientras que el hermano menor entra con facilidad a la habitación de el zorro, al mirar ve algunas pero solo se enfoca en apagar esa fuerte alarma miro por un momento al zorro que con una pata estaba sostenido una almohada y con otra esta tratando de apagar la alarma, se fijo que la alarma decía 5:35 am (llevaba la alarma sonando 5 minutos) este la apaga en el botón que dice "off", el zorro en el momento que deja de sonar la alarma, trata de dormir, pero jhonny lo despierta.

(JONNY) Señor nick ya es hora de trabajar.

(NICK) (casi dormido) finnick déjame dormir 5 minutos mas

(JHONNY) ( ahora si puedo decir WTF!)

(JHONNY) !SEÑOR NICK!

(NICK) Wooh ¿quien es?, oh solo eres tu jhonny... espera y ¿por que estas aqui?

(JHONNY) Es que su alarma nos despertó a mi y a mi hermano y decidí despertarlo a usted.

(NICK) oh perdon chico.

(JHONNY) No,no,no señor nick ,de todos modo nos gusta despertarnos tempranos (pero nunca tan temprano)

(NICK) Bueno y ¿como durmieron ayer?, se que ese cuarto aveces puede ser un "caliente"

(JHONNY) No se preocupe señor es bastante fresco, y por mi parte e estado procesando todo esto.

(NICK) ¿A que te refieres?

(JHONNY) Bueno es por que... estamos empezando de cero, perdimos a nuestros padres, nuestros amigos que ademas eran solo 4, y bueno eso era básicamente todo.

(NICK) Parece una vida un poco vacía he... chico.

(JHONNY) Nuestras vidas eran un poco distantes por mi culpa.

(NICK) ¿De que estas hablando?

(JHONNY) es por que fue mi culpa que muchas personas nos tuviésemos miedos debidos a mis problemas psicológicos (lo dice , muy triste) , mis padres y mi hermano siempre me lo han dicho, dicen que siempre sufro de una descarga de fuerza extrema y siempre termina con muchas personas, pero pasan cosas verdaderamente extrañas.

(NICK) ¿Cuales cosas serian esas? , pregunta el zorro muy curioso y atento a la historia.

(JHONNY) Primero que nunca recuerdo que es lo que hago cuando me enfurezco, segundo siempre despierto o en la cama de mi casa o de el hospital cercano , con unos "papeles sanadores" en mis manos y mis labios, al igual que al final de mi espalda, tercera sufro de un dolor horrendo de ojos por 2 días, de verdad no se por que me pasan estas cosas,señor nick me promete no decirle esto a nadie, en mi otro mundo siempre tomada mi medicamento para esto, pero todos pensaban que estaba a punto de... apunto de... (pero antes de que pudiese terminar mi frase senti que me tomaban del hombro y me di cuenta de que era el señor nick)

(NICK) Tranquilo jhonny no le diré a nadie a menos que tu le quieras decir.

(JHONNY) gracias , señor nick.

(NICK) Muy bien chico me cambiare, pero antes te quisiera preguntar ¿a ti y a tu hermano les gustaría acompañarme a mi y a judy al ZDP ?

(JHONNY) Claro señor nick pero no cree que los animales se asusten al vernos.

(NICK) Bueno talvez pero se acostumbran siempre, créeme en poco tiempo los animales serán tus amigos en poco tiempo.

(JHONNY)

Las palabras del señor nick me llenaban de tranquilidad, después de unos 10 minutos , cuando salio de su cuarto con su uniforme de policía, con unos lentes de sol en su bolsillo en su pecho le dimos su sorpresa.

(ERIK) (hablando de forma elegante) Buenos días señor wild, el día de hoy se le presenta su desayunos, unos 3 wafles con unos cuantos arándanos, y un vaso grande de naranja.

(ARTURVEN) Nick estaba sorprendido por lo que habían hechos chicos por el es esa mañana, le dio un pequeño mordisco a los wafles, y los chicos preguntaron.

(HUMANOS) ¿y que les parecen?

(NICK) !ESTÁN FENOMENALES CHICOS!, gracias muchachos.

(JHONNY) No hay de que señor nick, aunque el hizo todo esto posible es erik, esto solo fue mi idea.

(NICK) Muchas gracias chicos, oigan vamos a comer todos juntos.

(ARTURVEN) Los chicos se sentían felices, por primera vez se sentían seguros y comían como una "famiia", nick pregunto.

(NICK) ¿Me podrían pasar el control de la TV?

(ERIK) Claro señor nick

(ARTURVEN) Al tomar el control el zorro enciende el televisor, se enciende en un canal de noticias "ZNN", y hablaban de los chicos.

(PRESENTADORA) Buenos días a todos los ciudadanos de zootopia, en las ultimas horas se a generado un una noticia, los reconocidos oficiales Nick wild y Judy Hopps, se enfrentaron a los seres extraños que causaron el terror en el metro de zootopia.

(NICK) Parece que son populares ahora chicos, (hablándolo en tono burlón).

(JHONNY) Eso es lo que parce, jajaj pero ahora el problema es que debemos cuidarnos de que no nos vean los reporteros amarillistas.

(ARTURVEN)

Despues de que los 3 terminaron de desayunar , se las arreglaron para que ningún animal los vieran por la calle gracias que tenían sus chaquetas impermeable , llegaron al departamento de judy, generalmente ella toma un autobús pero esa vez decidio caminar, durante su camino se topo con sus 3 amigos.

(JUDY) Hola chicos ¿como están?, por lo que he oído ya la ciudad a escuchado de ustedes.

(ERIK) Por lo que se ve si.

(JUDY) Bueno nick hoy es un nuevo día protegiendo a la metrópolis de zootopia, tengo la seguridad de que hoy sera un día en el que encerraremos a los criminales de la ciudad.

(NICK) Por supuesto zanahorias.

(ARTURVEN) Durante el viaje caminado y faltaba poco para llegar a la estación de policía , nick no dejaba de mirar judy, pero la miraba en lugar especial, la miraba en...

(CRITICO DE QUINTA) Pero que te pasa, ya se lo que ibas a escribir y eres un pervertido.

(ARTURVEN) [Sacando un revolver y hablado como un psicópata] En serio bueno, esta es mi historia y acepto las criticas buenas y malas pero si dices que esta historia cambiara de trama por los chiste de este tipo te recomiendo que comiences a correr (apuntando le con el arma)

(CRITICO DE QUINTA) Vamos depravado estúpido, eres un idiota afeminado.

(ARTURVEN) [Quitando el seguro al arma] Vamos,vamos insúltame otravez y jalo el gatillo.

(CRITICO DE QUINTA)... GILIPOLLAS... !BANK,BANK,BANK,BANK,BANK,BANK!

(ARTURVEN) Creo que me pase un poquito, lo deje como queso suizo, bueno mas tarde me encargare de sacar el cadáver y en donde me quede..., [reinicie el , para un mejor redimiento desgasgue cualquier otro sistema operativo]... !OHHH SI ES VERDAD! nick estaba mirando el trasero a judy a pesar de que este trataba de no hacerlo y no era su intensión.

(NICK) (no mires, no mires,no mires !PERO NO LO PUEDO EVITAR!).

Mientras tanto jhonny y erik hablaban murmurando entre si

-jhonny se me olvidaba preguntar si tu...

-Si es por el medicamento... si lo tome esta mañana antes de salir de la casa del señor wild, y yo quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Y que seria mi hermano menor?

\- ¿El señor wild esta mirando a la señora judy en donde creo que esta mirando?

\- de que estas... oh cristo.

-Prometemos nunca hablar de tema.

-si tranquilo imaginemos que nada de esto paso.

-esta bien.

(ARTURVEN) Todo el resto de el camino fue tranquilo fue tranquilo hasta que llegaron a la comisaria al abrirse las puertas vieron una gran cantidad de reporteros trantado de preguntar sobre los chicos, todos hacían distintos tipos de preguntas.

(REPORTERO CERDO) JEFE BOGO ¿estos seres son alienigenas?

(REPORTERA CONEJO) ¿son animales?

(REPORTERO OVEJA) ¿Son peligrosos estos seres?

(REPORTERA CIERVA) ¿Por que esto solo se le fue dicho a la alcaldía, y no se le fue comunicado a la ciudad?

(BOGO) Seles puede decir que estos seres no son monstruos de ningún tipo, son animales como nosotros, ellos ya están en el registro de los ciudadanos de zootopia, por su actitud a la realización de diversas pruebas son bastantes pacíficos, unos oficiales altamente calificados los están, cuedando.

(REPORTERO) ¿Quienes son estos oficiales?, ¿acaso son los oficiales wild y hopps?.

(BOGO) Por supuesto que no.

(ARTURVEN) Nuestros 4 protagonistas se escabullen y son ayudados por el recepcionista Garraza para que no sean vistos por los reporteros.

(JUDY) Chicos este es nuestro amigo el oficial Garraza y queremos que los conozcan, (sabia que los chicos estaban nerviosos , pero como se los decíamos nosotros ellos aceptaron, entonces accedieron a quitarse sus capuchas)

(BENJAMÍN) Ustedes se ven exactamente como en las fotos de televisión , pero no se por que los animales se asustaron al verlos.

(ERIK) Gracias señor... Benjamín no es asi.

(BENJAMÍN) ¿Como saben mi nombre?

(JHONNY) Los señores nick y judy nos hablaron de usted, y francamente me parece una persona muy agradable.

(BENJAMÍN) Muchas gracias, y parece que muchos animales se están disculpando.

(ARTURVEN) Entonces garraza les muestra a nuestros amigos por frurryter (NOTA DEL AUTOR: es su versión de twitter), en fin.

les mostró que muchos animales se disculpaban públicamente, con mucha penal por que ellos creían que habían ofendido a los humanos.

(NICK) Bien chicos ahora tienen un problemas menos de que preocuparse.

(JUDY) Mientras nosotros estamos en la sala de junta con los otros oficiales, ustedes se quedan con benjamín ¿esta bien?

(ERIK) Por supuesto, señorita hopps, y tranquil que no va a pasar nada...

(JHONNY) No llames a los malos agurios mi hermano.

(ERIK) ¿Que puede pasar? , le dice erik a jhonny.

(JHONNY) Bueno, caer un meteorito, arrollarnos un automóvil, que nos aparezca fredy kruger.

(ERIK) Primero como iba a saber que esa cosa era un auto y no tengo idea lo de la gran roca que casi nos golpea hace 3 años.

(NICK) Por lo que veo a ustedes si que les pasan cosas malas.

(ERIK) Se podría decir que si.

(ARTURVEN)

nick y judy fueron a la sala a ellos les asignaron un caso para atrapar a unos traficantes de droga, pero primero necesitaban terminan unos varios informes, nick llevaba ya un tiempo que quería decirle a judy sus sentimientos, pero este no podía a hacerlo por el miedo de que pierda su amistad.

En sus escritorios.

(NICK) (Vamos nicholas tu puedes, solo dice lo , invítala a salir), hey zanahorias

(JUDY) ¿Que pasa nick?

(NICK) Tu...tu... eh tu.

(JUDY) ¿Que cosa nick?

(NICK) Tu...¿Me podrías pasar ese café, por favor?. Le indica el zorro en un escritorio un poco alejado

(JUDY) Por supuesto nick.

La coneja toma el café y se lo da en las manos a nick, esta como termino sus informes primero se ira a reunir con otros 2 oficiales que los acompañaran en el caso de los traficantes, cuando judy se pierde de vista , el zorro se lamenta en voz baja

(NICK) ohhh estúpido zorro, ¿Porque no se lo pedo decir?, solo decirle que... no la quiero solo como amiga... yo la amo.

(ARTURVEN) En la hora del almuerza los chicos se quedaron hablando con garraza y les contó del caso de las drogas que se les han asignado a nick y judy.

(JHONNY) Espera, espera, me estas diciendo que las drogas que están investigando nick y judy , son completamente nuevas para la ciudad.

(BENJAMÍN) Si, esto a pasado hace unos 10 o 12 días.

(ERIK) ¿Y cuales serian estos síntomas?.

(BENJAMÍN) No se mucho, pero por lo que he escuchado es principalmente demencia y alucinaciones.

(ERIK) Tal vez podríamos ayudar, mi hermano y yo conocemos a fondo las drogas.

(BENJAMÍN) Gracias chicos pero no se si podría ayudar si no son policías oficiales.

(JHONNY) Para cuando nick ayudo a judy en el caso mas difícil en la historia de zootopia era un estafador.

(ERIK) Haremos lo que podamos.

(BENJAMÍN) Pero amenos deberán esperar a que lleguen los oficiales.

(JHONNY) bien y que haremos entones erik.

(ERIK) que tal si jugamos con nuestros teléfonos.

(JHONNY) Esta bien

(ARTURVEN) Jhonny y erik estaban ansiosos para que llegaran sus amigos, y pudieran ayudar a verdaderos policías, pasaron el tiempo conociendo a varios policías como Mccuerno (un rinoceronte) y Novato (un lobo), nick y judy llegaron a las 5:00 pm parecían estar muy cansados, entonces jhonny pregunto.

(JHONNY) ¿como les fue señores?

(NICK) Muy aburrido sabes pasamos 3 horas observando con aburrimiento un edificio, ni siquiera pude dormir una siesta por la señorita de ojos de toro.

(JUDY) Mientras tu querías dormir pudieron haber animales traficando droga en la zona.

(ERIK) Y ¿Lograron localizar algo de la droga?

(JUDY) Si por supuesto (Mostrando unas bolsas, en unas había varios polvos y en otra unas hojas largas con ramas igual de largas).

(JHONNY) Creo ya las he visto en algún lado.

(NICK Y JUDY) !En cerio!

(ERIK) Si pero es mejor esperar a ver que dicen las pruebas.

(ARTURVEN) Las pruebas fueron hechas de forma muy rápida tardaron 2 horas y ya eran la 7:00pm, los papeles no tenían mucha información, hasta que erik se dio cuenta de algo en los papeles.

(ERIK) Espera, déjame ver esa formula química.

(NICK) ¿De cual hablas "ace", es esta?

(ERIK) Si miren, dice C12H16N2.

(JUDY) ¿Que es eso? pregunto la coneja muy confundida.

(JHONNY) Esa droga es probablemente el alucinógeno mas potente que existe, se le conoce como Dimetiltriptamina o solo DMT, ¿ustedes tienen a alguien que a consumido esta droga?

(JUDY) Si estaba una jirafa que actuaba como un psicópata, aquí tengo su grabación (sacando su pluma zanahorias y le da clic a su botón)

 _-Esta bien señor... "cuilla" , según esto_ _usted a consumido_ _un extraño polvo, se da cuenta que esto puede ser droga y usted puede ir a la cárcel._

 _-jajaja (risa de psicòpata) si lo se pero si... solo tuviera la posibilidad de probar esa mágica "cosa" otra vez lo haría._

 _-¿Por que dices eso?_

 _-es porque esa "cosa" me hacia ver mis sueños mas preciados._

(ERIK) Hemos oído suficiente.

(JUDY) ¿Están seguros?

(JHONNY) " _sus sueños mas preciados"_... pis,sin duda es DMT.

(NICK) Pero la duda ahora es ¿De donde habrán sacado esa cosa?.

(ERIK) Por las zonas zootopia, en el caso que la hayan fabricado aquí la respuesta en muy sencilla, la sacaron de...

 **(arturven) Ufffff, de difícil,este episodio comienza a poner mas interesantes para las vidas de los humanos, pero salen varias preguntas, ¿que droga es esta?, ¿atraparan a los traficantes?, ¿cuales son sus efectos?, ¿caerán ente la tentación del DMT ?, estas y otras preguntas serán contestadas en el próximo capitulo de nuestra serie "una nueva vida", y sin mas nada que decir, adiós amigos , hasta pronto.**


	6. CAPITULO 6

**(arturven)**

 **Hola a todos, como han estado , yo sobreviviendo en un infierno llamado socialismo-comunismo, no quiero ofender a nadie si le gusta esta ideología, pero en Venezuela estamos pasando por un horrendo régimen (de nicolas maduro, colombiano)pero se que con dios de nuestro lado esta desgracia que le a quedado a este país que han sido los Chavez y los Castros, pasara muy pronto, pero bueno solo era para decir que los que pongan historia favorita, criticas de cualquier tipo o comentarios, y sigan esta historia se les mandaran saludos por esta parte. Esta es la ocasión saludo a Ani que gracias a sus criticas e comenzado a mejorar en la escritura y a** sheinapotter **que parece que le encanta esta historia, casi tanto como las historia de harry potter, le mando un abrazo de mi parte y que sigan siendo una muy buena escribiendo historia, en serio , bueno ahora comencemos con el capitulo de esta semana.**

CAPITULO 6 "¿AYUDANDO EN EL CASO O NUESTRO PRIMER CASO"?

(ERIK) en forest reserv o en tujungla.

(JUDY) y ¿Por que piensan eso?

(JHONNY) Bueno es porque esta droga es sacada de una plata llamada "Ayahuasca" , creo que quiere decir "soga de los espíritus" es utilizadas en rituales aborígenes para "comunicarse con los espíritus" (lo dice con escepticismo).

(NICK) Por lo que dicen conocen a fondo este tipo de cosas.

(JHONNY) Siempre en nuestros ratos libres vemos documentales de este tipo un día hace... ¿Erik cuando fue que vimos ese documental de las drogas mas extrañas,destructoras y peligrosas del mundo?

(ERIK)mmmmm... hace ya año y medio.

(JHONNY) OH por supuesto si que soy olvidadizo.

(NICK) ¿Ustedes nunca han querido ser policía?

(ERIK) Era nuestro sueño desde niños pero... los policías de donde eramos eran muy malos, en realidad en varios casos los delincuentes no solo dejaban de robar sino que incluso habían algunos que nos protegían de los malos oficiales, eso paso debido a que un nuevo gobierno se corrompió demasiado, esto tarde o temprano llego a la policía , y los policías buenos que habían eran apocados o acusados de ser malos.

(JUDY) Que triste chicos.

(JHONNY) Pero bueno eso ya es el pasado y en realidad barias veces ya hemos usados armas no letales y letales.

(JUDY) !QUE! (la coneja lo dijo casi gritando)

(ERIK) Bueno como vivíamos en un lugar peligroso nuestro padre nos enseño como defendernos.

(JHONNY) Lo de las armas comenzó con videojuegos pero al final en realidad nos enseño como tener un arma, como sostenerla , como ponerle y quitarle en seguro, variando desde una simple pistola y hasta armas de gran cantidad de balas, también como neutralizar a un individuo en el caso de que se te acaben las balas, etc.

(NICK) Y ¿en donde han utilizado armas?.

(ERIK) yo casi 2 años y jhonny por primera vez mmmm... entr meses.

(JUDY) ¿Que han utilizado?

(JHONNY) Mas que todo pistolas como las blocks, 8 y 9 mm, las "12 balas" como me gusta llamarlas a las de policías y como olvidar los revolvers, también escopetas caseras, AK-47, también una llamada "M.S.P" , que es como una UZI pero de los policías.

(NICK) Por lo que veo saben lo que hacen.

(ARTURVEN) Después de la conversación de nuestros amigos entra el jefe bogo con los síntomas presentados antes mas temprano por el señor cuilla.

(BOGO) Bien mis oficiales estrellas, aquí esta la información detallada de los síntomas del paciente.

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento intervino jhonny

\- adivinare los síntomas que sufrió el consumidor de la droga fueron: náuseas, vómitos, alucinaciones, temblores, letargia.

(ARTURVEN) Bogo estaba a punto de gritarle a chico tan irrespetuoso pero al revisar el informe vio que ese era exactamente el mismo orden de síntomas.

(BOGO) Ehhhhh... bueno según los nuevos análisis que se han realizado a la planta que se a extraído la droga creemos que a sido extraída de...

(ARTURVEN) y volvieron a interrumpir

(ERIK) Tujungla ¿no es asi?

(BOGO) (sorprendido) ¿Pero como supieron todo eso?, ustedes no estaban siquiera serca de donde estaban los investigadores.

(JUDY) Fueron estos chicos jefe, ellos nos dijeron que era esto, sus síntomas y demás cosas.

(BOGO) ¿Eso es verdad, muchachos?

(JHONNY) Si, señor bogo.

(ARTURVEN) Bogo estaba sorprendido de que estos muchachos los hallan ayudado en esto por lo que a bogo se le ocurrió algo.

(BOGO) buenos sabelotodos si eso es verdad necesitaremos su ayuda para completar estos dados que les preguntare,primero ¿cuanto duran los efectos?

(ERIK) Bueno, los efectos visuales comienzan a aparecer a distintas horas pero a todos les comienzan a dar entr minutos depues de consumir la primera cucharada pero para que todos los efectos alucinógenos pasen serian mas o menos 30 minutos y 1 hora.

(BOGO) Segundo ¿Cuanta cantidad seria necesaria para... eh... "un viaje"?

(JHONNY)"Un viaje", bueno , esto varia por el tamaño del animal pero tomemos por ejemplo a ustedes 3 (Tomando de ejemplo a la conejo, el zorro y el bufalo, en ese orden describe la cantidad).

por ejemplo, en mamíferos pequeños como judy solo se necesita un 10 gr, en un animal relativamente pequeño como un zorro

(NICK) hey (dice un poco molesto)

(JHONNY) o uno mediano como un lobo seria unos 30 o 40 gr, y animal grande como bogo seria unos 70 a 100 gr en los animales mas grandes conocidos que estén "evolucionados" no deben llegar a los 200 gr.

(BOGO) Parece ser algo bastante potente.

(ERIK) Lo es señor. (le dice muy respetuosamente)

(NICK) (pensando:Vaya estos chicos serian grandes oficiales)

(BOGO) Bueno chicos gracias por su ayuda.

(JHONNY) No hay de que señor

(ERIK) No,no,no señor el placer es todo nuestro, nos sentimos muy horrados al poder ser de ayudar a tan geniales oficiales como ustedes señores.

(ARTURVEN) Bogo se despidió de los muchachos y ordeno a nick y judy que fuesen a tujungla para encontrar a las basuras que estaban distribuyendo esta cosa, pensaban en dejar a los chicos un momento en la casa de nick, pero el zorro les hizo una propuesta a sus nuevos amigos.

(NICK) Hey chicos, ¿que tal si les hago una propuesta?

(JHONNY) ¿Cual seria esta señor? (Un tanto consternado pregunta el joven hermano menor)

(NICK) Que tal si nos acompaña en esta caso.

(LOS HUMANOS) !¿ De verdad?!

(JUDY) Espera un momento nick, ellos no están preparados para estas cosas , solo son niños.

(JHONNY) Si es por que es muy peligroso o si vemos... ehhhh... este... ya saben (en esta parte dijo un poco avergonzado), usted señorita tranquila que para eso hemos vistos cosas fuertes en películas.

(NICK) Jaj y ¿que seria eso niños?

(ERIK) Bueno freddy kruger , esta película de los años 80 trataba que un asesino de niños que fue atrapado por los padres de estos, pero varios años después de estos va por varios mas después de que regresa del infierno , y la mayoría de estos casos esos jóvenes mueren en sus sueños, jason vooles, un zombi d 110 kg que apesar de que después de que persigue a varios grupos de jóvenes cuando casi lo mata a todos , se las arreglan para que los últimos los acaban, pero el siempre regresa los viernes 13 por una maldición, y muchos otros como "the gohstface" , "chuky", el muñeco de "saw", etc, etc.

(ARTURVEN) pero cuando terminaron de nombrar esas cosas que no ven los muchachos a su edad, hubo un silencio incomodo mientras el auto oficial avanzaba, hasta que el zorro destruyo el mal rato

(NICK) Valla... ejem, ejem (aclarando la garganta), parece que sus escritores si que saben diseñar personajes verdaderamente demente.

(JHONNY) Sip, se podría decir que si

(NICK) ¿que dices zanahorias?

(JUDY) Bueno nick , si tu lo dices.

(ARTURVEN) En momento erik lo tomo muy bien y tranquilo pero jhonny lo tomo con mucha alegría y con mucha emoción.

(ERIK) Muchas gracias señor de verdad (lo dice de forma muy cortes)

(JHONNY) oh dios, esto va a ser fabulosos ayudaremos a los oficiales Nick Wild y Judy Hopps en un caso de verdad.

(ARTURVEN) Pasaron rápido primero por algo para comer y se dirigieron a tujungla, era tarde ya eran la 9:45 pm , la coneja iba con erik y el zorro iba con jhonny, a cada uno les dieron un arma tranquilizante, no tuvieron que explicarles pues aprendieron como usarlas en poco tiempo, siempre estaban comunicados debido a que sus caminos estaban muy separado que casi se perdían de vista, no pasaba nada hasta que jhonny escucho una extraña voz, pensaba que era algún animal o el señor nick pero no había nadie y el señor nick estaba callado en ese momento, jhonny esteba preocupado de que su salud mental estuviese empeorando, debido a que nunca escucho ninguna voz, hasta que escucho alguien diciendo en forma de susurro como antes pero esta vez logro escucharla. _...(en forma de eco) matalosssssssss._ Al escuchar esa voz diciéndole eso su piel se erizo decidió no decirle nada al señor nick y quedarse callado, pero justo después de eso el zorro hablo.

(NICK) hey chico ¿que sucede? has estado un poco callado.

(ARTURVEN) Jhonny estaba nervioso no sabia como responder a esa pregunta , por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino

(JHONNY) Solo trato de actuar de forma profesional señor wild.

(NICK) jaj tratas de ser serio pero no dejas de ser tierno, eres igual a judy. (lo dice en tono de broma)

(ARTURVEN) jhonny aprovecho el comentario de nick y le dijo la pregunta que el siempre le quiso hacer desde que termino de ver la película.

(JHONNY) Oiga señor wild desde que escuche la historia de como se conocieron usted y judy y como resolvieron el caso mas difícil en la historia de zootopia y como se convirtieran en los mejores amigos me e querido hacerle una pregunta.

(NICK) Y esa seria jeff th...

(JHONNY) Si erik le dijo ese apodo de verdad no me gusta, yo prefiero "wik" (nota del autor: wik es de wikipedia porque el sabe muchísimas casas a igual que su hermano, pero su apodo tiene que ver con que se parece ace de one piece y no por su inteligencia)

(JHONNY) Solo por curiosidad ¿usted en algún momento no... (pero antes de que pudiera terminar mi pregunta , el comunicador del señor nick.)

(NICK) (hablando por el comunicador) ajap...ajap...ajap... de verdad... con que fue el... entendido zanahorias, voy para haya con jhonny

(JHONNY) ¿ Que sucede señor nick, ocurrió algo serio?

(NICK) No,no nada de eso , es tu hermano, el descubrió en donde estaban los traficantes, aparentemente eran unos traficantes trabajando junto a unos animales ehhh... por decirlo así que viven al aire libre, como los aborígenes, parece que es muy astuto, casi tanto como yo.

(JHONNY) (Mirándolo con una mirada escéptica) jaj si, como no.

(ARTURVEN) Rápidamente fueron a donde estaban judy y erik , vieron que era una gran tienda de acampar , habían unas plantas largas de tallo un poco delgado y con grandes hojas , habían también ollas para su preparación casera y equipos de destilación para su creación industrial, habían 2 panteras armadas con rifles de alto calibre, deberian atraparlos a todos, para eso deben hacer un buen plan.

(JUDY) Bien chicos este es el plan, jhonny y erik se colocaran en la parte trasera y verán si hay mas guardias en la parte trasera, yo y nick nos encargaremos de las 2 panteras, ¿entendido?

(NICK)Si zanahorias, entendí pero te tengo una pregunta.

(JUDY) ¿Cual?

(NICK) ¿Para donde fueron los chicos?

(ARTURVEN) los compañeros de policía se preocuparon porque no veían a los chicos , en un momento nick escucho 2 cortos gemidos, pero se dio cuenta que estos eran de dolor, el zorro se preocupo al pensar que a los chicos los hubiesen lastimados o peor..., fueron corriendo el zorro y la conejo a donde escucharon los ruidos, pero se dieron cuenta de que ellos estaban bien, con las armas tranquilizantes que les dieron lograron dormir a las panteras y lograron esconderlas detrás de los arbustos cercanos, los oficiales estaban sorprendido por como los chicos sin casi ningún entrenamiento , lograron controlar la situación , se les acercaron y el zorro les dijo en forma de susurro.

(NICK) Me tienen sorprendido , de verdad chicos.

(JHONNY) Muchas gracias señor nick.

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento nick y judy fueron los primeros en entrar.

(JUDY) !Policia de zootopia todos con las manos!

(ARTURVEN) En el momento se escondieron los "destiladores" que eran ovejas,un lobo, y otros animales, (perdón pero no recordaba que otros animales había en esta zona), en el momento casi todos los animales refugiaron excepto un tigre y un león, cada uno tomo una ametrallador de mano y abrieron fuego , nuestros 4 protagonistas se lograron refugiar en varias sillas y mesas metálicas.

(JUDY) ¿Que haremos ahora? dijo la coneja asustada de perder su vida.

(ERIK) Escuchen cuando les avisen , les disparamos con todos los dardos que podamos.

(NICK) ¿De que hablas?, en muy peligroso.

(ERIK) Confíen en mi.

(ARTURVEN) El zorro y la conejo estaban preocupados, de que algo pasara, pero confiaban en sus amigos.

(ERIK) EN 3...2...1... AHORA,AHORA.

(ARTURVEN) En el momento que los 4 salieron a apuntar a los grandes mamíferos estos se habían quedado sin balas que utilizar, dispararon muchos dardos para que cayeran rápido apenas cayeron vieron una oveja que en su pata poseía una especie de esfera morada, al verla jhonny cargo con el ultimo dardo que tenia, y les dijo a todos

(JHONNY) !TODOS TÁPENSE LOS HOCICOS Y SALGAN DE AQUÍ! gritando.

(ARTURVEN) Todos escucharon la advertencia del chico, salieron de la tienda, la oveja estaba a punto de lanzar la esfera, pero jhonny disparo el dardo , golpeando la esfera y liberando una gran nube de humo, la oveja tosió una o dos veces y cayo inconsciente al suelo, jhonny salio de la tienda tapándose la boca, se les veía mareado y se le acerco erik para atraparlo.

-!Hermanito, hermanito, esta bien.

-si,si eso creo solo estoy un poco mareado.

-Wooh chicos me tienen sorprendido. (dice el zorro, pero después jhonny recuerda algo).

\- esperen... ¿y la señorita hopps?

 _-_ aquí estoy chicos.

Vieron a la coneja con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al estar encima de una pequeña montaña de mamíferos noqueados por la nube morada, en ese momento escucharon sirenas a los lejos, después de un rato habían llegado varios refuerzos que había pedido judy, mientras varios oficiales se llevaban los equipos de destilación, las "ayaguascas", llevándose a los criminales , bogo hablaba con nick y judy.

(BOGO) Siempre puedo confiar con ustedes 2 para estos tipos de trabajos , incluso los mas peligrosos.

(JUDY) Muchas gracias señor.

(NICK) En realidad tuvimos un poco de ayuda, gracias a estos chicos talvez no hubiésemos conseguir a estos tipos.

(BOGO) ¿Eso es verdad, niños?

(ERIK) Si señor, dice la verdad señor.

(BOGO) Parece que ustedes están llenos de sorpresas muchachos.

(JHONNY) Se podría decir que si.

(BOGO) ¿Que es lo que hicieron los chicos , hopps?

(JUDY) Bueno señor, ellos encontraron a los traficantes y nos ayudaron a neutralizar a los animales mas peligrosos como las panteras, el leòn y el tigre.

(BOGO) Me sorprende.

(JHONNY) no hay de que señor.

(BOGO) Chicos , les haré una propuesta, ¿Que tal si se reclutan en la policía de zootopia?

(JHONNY) Eso seria... !ASOMBROSO! (Reacciono el hermano menor muy contento)

(ERIK) jhonny no lo se. (Dijo indeciso)

(JHONNY) Vamos erik ¿cuando tendremos otra oportunidad?

(ERIK) Sabes que esta bien , aceptamos señor bogo.

(BOGO) Excelente, bueno que tal si se toman el día de mañana libre para que tengan energía , y ustedes chicos prepárense para un entrenamiento que jamas olvidaran.

(ARTURVEN) Nuestros 4 amigos estaban muy cansados, pero pasaría algo de camino a la casa de judy. el zorro

(NICK) Hey zanahorias es tarde ¿que tal si te quedas en mi casa ?

(JUDY) oh no,no,no no quiero ser molestias nick.

(NICK) Por supuesto que no zanahorias nunca seras una molestia para mi

(ARTURVEN) La coneja se sonrojo un poco por el comentario, esta acepto y se sorprendió a ver la casa de su amigo, el lugar era muy confortable, en un mormuro erik a jhonny.

-Hey jhonny ¿que te parece?

-yo ya te e dicho se comienzan a gustar, pero ¿sera que no se los dicen por que tiene miedo de perder su amistad?

-o tal vez sea por el prejuicio de la sociedad.

-O por las 2 cosas.

-es lo mas probable.

(NICK) Bien zanahorias que tal si vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

(JUDY) Esta bien nick, (le contesto la coneja al zorro).

(JHONNY) valla señor nick parece que vinimos justo a tiempo por esta comenzando a llover.

(ARTURVEN)

Al concluir esa frase todos miraron por la ventana cercana, los gotas comenzaba a golpear poco a poco con mas fuerza, esto provoca mas sueños a todos menos en la coneja que el ruido provocaba molestia, todos si iban a dormir hasta que jhonny quiso hablar con el señor nick , provechando que no estaba secar ni judy y erik

-señor nick ¿le puedo hacer la pregunta que quería en tujungla? (le pregunta un poco asioso).

-si, claro chico ¿Cual es?

-¿ A usted no le gusta la señorita hopps?

En ese momento el zorro no podría responder a eso, no saber las cosas que sentia por judy y las cosas que pensaba hacer con ella, (NO COMENTE LO QUE PIENSEN!).

-eh...eh...eh... no no cla...cla-claro que no. (Muy nervioso y sonrojado)

-se le nota que si (con una mirada que el ya sabia)

-no , claro que no.

-señor, esta muy nervioso y sonrojado, se le nota que si.

-de... verdad se nota.

-Bueno, si señor, pero no me parece extraño es mas me parece genial, son muy parecidos en realidad, son el uno para el otro y mi hermano piensa lo mismo.

-gracias por su apoyo chico.

(JHONNY)

Sentía algo extraño con el, aunque sentía tener un amigo al ver al señor nick sentina... a la vez estar con un...padre.

(ARTURVEN)

Nada mas grande paso esa noche todos fueron a dormir, pero judy no podía, no por esto, sino algo que paso hace 1 semana.

 **(comienzo flashback)**

 _Ese día era muy aburrido incluso para judy y gran parte del dia habían hecho papeleos, paso mucho tiempo en 2 cubiculos con nick, es un momento escucho que su teléfono sonar, eran sus padres, después de una larga charla llego a una pregunta._

 _(BONNIE)_ Hija ya has pasado un tiempo en zootopia ¿no crees que ya es hora de que busques un novio?

(JUDY) No tengo tiempo de hacer para hacer ese tipo de cosas mama, (le dice judy a su madre por el teléfono)

(BONNIE) No exageres hija ¿No hay alguien... no se que te guste?

(ARTURVEN)

En ese momento judy pensó un poco, judy soltó su teléfono, se cayo debido a que se petrifico al pensar en alguien que le gustara... era nick, esta nerviosa le responde a su madre sonrojada

-no,no,no en este momento no...si yo también te quiero adiós. (¿Porque pensé en nick?... sera que el...).

(ARTURVEN) Pero antes de que pudiese terminar de pensar se le apareció nick a su lado, ofreciéndole una dona, esta acepto y nick volvió a su siento, judy pensó, el era el único que arriesgo su vida para salvarla en el caso de los aulladores nocturnos, su mejor amigo, una persona divertida, un poco molesta, cariñosa y tenia un corazón de oro... en ese momento judy sintió algo muy en el fondo de su interior, probo la dona que le había dado nick, esta tenia un sabor único, después recordó.

(JUDY) Wooh nick esta sabe genial, sabe como la pastelería al otro lado de la ciudad

(NICK) Bueno pase por el otro día... así que... .

(ARTURVEN) Judy sintió que la sensación de antes era mas fuerte ahora , por lo que judy se acerco a nick.

(JUDY) (de forma cariñosa) hey nick... muchas gracias.

el zorro después de unos momento de mirarse a los ojos este se le notaba que estaba sonrojado.

(NICK) no hay de que zanahorias ,(dijo un poco nerviosos)

 _el resto del rato judy comió su dona y sin que ella de diera cuenta esta era observada por nick con gran cariño._

 ** _(final del flashback)_**

(ARTURVEN)

 _Judy no dejaba de pensar en ese momento, ella sentía frió y no podía dormir por los relámpagos que sonaban por lo que pensó en hacer algo... esto para ella era muy vergonzosa pero quería hacerlo, se hacerlo a la puerta del cuarto de nick este abrió la puerta, nick le pregunto a judy_

 _-_ Judy ¿Que sucede, porque estas despierta?

 _-_ es porque ,no podía dormir... nick ¿podría (muy sonrojado y con la cabeza hacia abajo) dormir con?

(ARTURVEN) Nick no sabia que hacer, a el le gustaba judy pero no quería que lo descubriera aun, y no quería hacer algo "raro" para arruinar su amistad.

\- ehhh si judy, claro que puedes dormir. (de muy buen humor)

(ARTURVEN)

Judy estaba sorprendida por lo fácil que lo tomo , esta se fijo que la cama de nick era matrimonia, (para 2), se envolvieron en las cobijas , judy no dejaba de estar sonrojarse por estar... durmiendo con el... de verdad estaba pasando, exactamente pensaba lo mismo nick, cuando ya estaba a punto de dormir judy sintio algo extraño, sentia que algo lo envolvía pero no eran las sabanas, era nick, en estos casos ya lo hubiese alejado, pero... no quería que se momento se perdiera por lo que judy lentamente lo abrazo también, esa noche fue una de las mas felices que tenia en su vida.

FINAL DEL CAPITULO

 **arturven: hola a todos, alfin para todos el primer momento verdaderamente "nicudy" , y mas tarde habrá mas momentos de estos tipos, y que les pareció como ayudo jhonny y erik en el caso, perdón si quedo algo... "chimbo" como se dice en Venezuela , pero de verdad no sabia como poner un caso de este tipo , y ¿y que sera esa voz que escucho jhonny?, ¿es un problema mental que sufre jhonny o sera... otra cosa?, durante los entrenamientos de ZDP se verán nuevo OCs ¿Estos serán amigos o enemigos?, ¿como aceptara la sociedad en su totalidad a erik y jhonny?, ¿acaso veremos algo a algún amigo de erik y jhonny?, ¿a que enemigos nuevos se enfrentaran erik y jhonny cuando sean policías?, estas y muchas preguntas mas serán respondidas.**

 **Otra cosa extremadamente importante para esto amigos es que como tengo que hacer para el colegio 3 vídeos (biología,químicas y física ) y una exposición de geografía, debo decir todo de un estado de mi pais para el jueves a la 1pm , por lo que es mas probable que en la próxima semana no haya nuevo capitulo , por lo que no se lo esperen mucho, pero no se preocupen , les prometo que para antes del primero de julio entre al menos el capitulo 7, todos cuídense amigos y deséame suerte en el colegio, buenos días , tardes o noches quien este viendo este fanfic, chao.**


	7. capitulo 7 (parte 1)

**(arturven)**

 **Hola a todos mis amigos, como están,primero: quiero mandarles grandes saludos a** José Antonio817 **, les recomiendo su canal y sus historias que están verdaderamente buenas y lo apoyen con sus lectura mis queridos amigo, bueno y segundo:es estado un poco ocupado y de verdad no se cuando podre subir nuevos capitulo porque estoy planeando un programa de radio, tratare de apurarme en lo que mas pueda pero por el momento los horarios siguen iguales (viernes o fines de semana, y ahora puede ser a cualquier hora), bueno amigos y amigas, al analizar el episodio pasado me di cuenta de que apesar de que fue el episodio mas largo paresa estar un poco apurado, por lo que tratare de desarrollar bien la historia y aun estoy pensando en los oc·s que conocerán los clovers en su entrenamiento, ahora a comenzar con este "beta" como dicen en petare.**

Capitulo 7 "AYUDANDO A UN ZORRO" (parte 1)

(ERIK) me desperté un poco tarde eran las 7:30am, jhonny seguía dormido y como no quería molestarlo decidí salir en silencio, me puse mis únicos zapatos que tenia

(arturven) los 2 tenían unos zapatos estilo deportivos marca reebok, los de jhonny eran de grises con un poco de azul marino y los de erik eran marrones con un poco de negro.

(ERIK) entre al baño aproveche para cepillarme y bañarme, cuando salí vi a jhonny que tomo un vaso con agua y una pastilla, sentía calma cada vez que se tomaba sus pastillas por que cada vez que lo hacia sabia que nadie... mas... iba a ..."morir".

(JHONNY) al apenas terminar de tomarme la pastilla escuche unos pasos era erik entonces lo salude.

-Hola erik bendición ¿como estas?

-Bendición hermanito, yo muy bien gracias... ¿te vas a bañar? (le pregunte un poco en broma)

-si, lo iba a hacer ayer pero tenia sueño.

\- eso, o no quería (le dije molestándolo)

-tenia mucho sueño (un poco de mal humor) pero en fin buscare algo de ropa para que me pueda bañar, espera ¿y es señor nick?

-ahora que lo pienso no he visto a las señorita judy tampoco.

-vamos a buscarlo pero primero déjame bañarme

(ARTURVEN) jhonny se baño rápido, al salir ambos tenían una buena ropas para salir a pasar, eso les recordaba la ultima noche en el mundo de los humanos, jhonny busco rápidamente el sesto de la ropa sucia, y lo encontró rápido en realidad, los chicos pasaron unos cuanto minutos pero no encontraron ni a la coneja ni al zorro, hasta que en un momento ...

-hey erik

-¿que pasa jhonny?

-¿y si esta en su cuarto?

(ERIK) El dije en ese momento a jhonny -no creo que debas entrar al cuarto del señor nick, pero como estaba de espalda no le di importancia, escuche como un crujido o algo parecido, me voltee y vi que jhonny estaba abriendo la puerta, en ese momento le hable e voz baja

(ERIK) !JHONNY, CIERRA LA PUERTA AHORA! (casi gritando pero seguien en voz baja)

(JHONNY) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(ERIK) !ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO SORDO! (un poco molesto), en un momento el volteo y tenia una cara de emoción y alegría

(ERIK) (confundido) ... ¿que tienes ahora perturbado?, el me respondió con emoción en su voz

(JHONNY) Erik... ven a ver.

(ERIK)

En ese momento no entendía que pasaba , pero de todos modos acepte, pase me cabeza por el espacio que había abierto jhonny entonces me di cuenta de lo que veía jhonny... era por que nick y judy habían dormido juntos y ademas abrazados, por como actuaban el otro día era solo amigos, por lo que no creía... que ...ellos... bueno , habían hecho... eso, en ese momento jhonny soltó un ligero chillido, cerramos la puerta y comenzamos a hablar.

(JHONNY) ohhhhhhhh (diciéndolo en forma aguda y cariñosa) yo sabia que ellos se iban a dar el primer paso para declararse ¿que opinas?

(ERIK) Este... bueno... (olvidando lo que había pensado) creo que es el primer paso, de seguro viene la primera cita, el primer beso, y cono...

(JHONNY) !No me spoilees!

Erik y jhonny se quedaron un rato hablando hasta que escucharon unos pasos, fingieron que apenas se habían despierto.

(NICK) Buenos días chicos.

(JHONNY) bendiciones nick y judy.

(NICK) ¿bendición?

(JHONNY) es que en donde nos criaron a mi y a erik es una forma de darles los bueno días, tardes o noches, a personas que les tienes mucho cariño o respeto.

(JUDY) ¿y... ustedes nos la tienen?

(CLOVERS) CLARO QUE SI. Afirmaron los hermanos humanos.

-gracias chicos, les dice la coneja y le responde el hermano menor

-no se preocupe, pero ¿que hacia durmiendo en la habitación del señor nick?, pregunta jhonny muy curioso a la coneja

-(sonrojada) bueno...mira...lo que paso es que...

(ARTURVEN) Jhonny no lo veía pero su hermano esta muy avergonzado por hacer la pregunta, por lo que procedió a pisarle un poco el pie, este no grito (no externamente pero si interna)

(NICK) Chicos lo que paso es que ella sentía mucho frió... apesar de tener las cobijas, así que me pidió que fuese a dormir conmigo.

(JHONNY) Bueno jej eso es lo que parece.

(ARTURVEN) Despues de que se aclararon todas las dudas de las mentes de todos (menos de la de jhonny porque nunca pensó en eso).

(DEPRAVADO) Huyyyyy (en tono sadico) ya se pa donde va esto.

(ARTURVEN) [Sacando una escopeta lista para disparar]

(DEPREVADO) ejem... [nervioso] puedes continuar.

(JUDY) Bueno chicos debemos alistarnos para ir a la estación de policía.

(NICK) Espera zanahoria, bogo nos dio el día libre no recuerdas.

(ERIK) es la verdad judy.

(NICK) Disculpen a zanahorias (diciéndolo en tono de broma) es que desde que se unió al ZDP no a querido tener un día libre.

(JUDY) es por que yo me tomo mi trabajo enserio no como otros,(mirando de reojo a nick)

(NICK) Y yo me tomo mi trabajo con mas calma.

(JUDY)en menos de 3 meses llegar tarde 28 veces es mucha calma para mi

en ese momento jhonny hizo un comentario

-parecen una bonita pareja

hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que nick dijo.

-bueno... jhonny me quieres acompañar para comprar algunos comestibles

-(muy contento) claro señor nick, erik nos quieres acompañar.

-no gracias hermanito, creo que me quedare con la señorita judy

-esta bien, volveremos pronto.

al salir erik y judy se sentaron en el mueble que estaba cercano a ellos.

(ERIK) Oh... madre de... señorita judy lamento lo que dijo mi hermano , el aveces es muy imprudente, de verdad lamento lo que dijo (lo dijo muy apenado y casi en suplica)

(JUDY) no,no no...te preocupes, no hay problema

(ERIK)

Espera un momento, entonces sera ella si le gusta también a nick

(JUDY)(avergonzada) bueno eso no es... lo que... bueno.

(ERIK) No se preocupe, yo... lo entiendo.

(JUDY)

No creo que el piense que...tal vez... me guste un poco nick, tengo que decir algo antes de que lo diga... ya se, ademas que de tengo mucha curiosidad.

-hey erik

-¿si, que sucede?

-¿que son esas cosas que tienes en las patas?

-primero, se les llama zapatos ademas de que son del tipo deportivos, pero también tienen una apariencia un tanto de salir, y no se les llama patas se les llama pies.

-¿y para que te colocabas esas bolsas de telas que les pedistes después de que te dieron tus ropas

-esas cosas se les llama medias o calcetines (nota del autor: llamen las como les pegue la gana ) y son para calentar los pies o para estar mas cómodo al usar los zapatos

-uuuuuuu (impresionada) es muy interesante.

-sip, eso lo se,(dice erik con confianza e su voz)

(ARTURVEN)MIENTRAS TANTO,jhonny y nick estaban en un supermercado sercano, varios animales ya sabia lo de los clovers, algunos animales los veían con reojo pero ya no tenían miedo de ellos... eso era bueno... no?

-vaya señor nick no sabia que le gustaban tanto los lácteos y las frutas

(ARTURVEN) Esto lo dice a ver leche 1kg de leche en polvo y casi 3 en frutas.

-si es que mi madre me educo comiendo mucho esto

\- (estirando el pecho y flexionando los brazos) para crecer grande y fuerte

-jajaj si eso mismo

-señor nick una pregunta, como usted es un depredador y no se puede comer a los otros animales ¿que come exactamente usted?

-mmm... casi siempre pescado y en ocasiones especiales pollo, aunque este es mas que todo para los animales grandes como leones y panteras.

-(con confianza en su voz) como las que "anestecie" ayer en la noche

-(en tono burlon) un poco, (ahora tranquilo) gracias por ayudarme en traer las cosas para la casa jhonny en verdad.

-no se preocupe señor, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ademas usted y la señorita judy se ven tan bonitos como pareja

-(sonrojado) eso...pi-pi-piensas

-claro señor y ¿usted... ayer en la noche... le dijo lo que sentia?

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento nick abrió los ojos mas de los que ya tenia y inclino la cabeza en el estante que tenia al frente, eNtonces jhonny le pregunto un poco preocupado

-¿Esta bien?

-soy un idiota

-¿que?, pregunto el humano consternado.

-la tenia al frente de mi... incluso la abraze...pero...pero

¿pero que señor?

-no pude, sentía miedo

-¿miedo?

-por que ella no sintiera lo mismo, se enojara, creyera que fuese otra de mis malas bromas... o que ella no...

-señor nick, usted es una gran persona, usted es divertida , una persona pura (de eso aun no estaba completamente seguro), alguien cariñoso y sobre todo... tu tienes un corazón de oro y quieres a tu seres queridos, eso es algo completamente admirable, si usted de verdad la amas de decircelo, expresar.

Nick se dio cuenta, jhony tenia razón , tenia que decircelo a judy, entonces hizo algo que sorprendió a erik, le dio un gran abrazo, entonces dijo

-jhonny... gracias.

(JHONNY)

No sabia como reaccionar en ese momento, no sabia que decir solo deje que me abrazara, me sentía un poco apenado en la situación pero el señor nick había reaccionado hacia tal vez por que le dije lo que debía hacer para expresar sus sentimientos, wooh! ya se como se siente erik cuando me da sus consejos, y se siente bien, entonces le dije

-ya,ya nick,(con energía en su voz) bueno vamos a pagar esto en la caja registradora.

fueron los dos a la caja y durante el camino jhonny y nick comenzaron a hablar de como seria el dia hoy y como era ser policía

(JHONNY) ¿Y que tal es ser policía en zootopia?

(NICK) Mucho mas aburrido de lo que piensas , debes orar para que te den algo interesante, si no te dan un caso en la mañana en la sala de reuniones pasas casi todo el día haciendo papeleo que de verdad no le veo sentido y en la paga no esta nada mal, a la semana te dan tus 300 dolares en efectivos o si en algunos casos un cheque.

(JHONNY) Aun así parece , entretenido, ya quiero que sea mañana para comenzar con los entrenamientos.

(NICK) Judy me contó como se sentía al poner su primera pata en el centro de entrenamientos de las cercanías de la ciudad.

(JHONNY) ¿ centro de entrenamientos?

(NICK) Era un viejo centro de entrenamiento (otra nota de autor: valga la redundancia) que para ahorrarse dinero en transporte, la alcaldia el alcalde Corazon de Leon (nota de autos: [la tercera es la ultima] lo pueden llamar Corazon de leon,leonzalez, leon heart, el que les pegue la gana).

(CRITICO) (con asentó español) ostia tío ya deja de poner tantas nota de autor... (nervioso y asustado) ehhh tío ¿que haces con esa escopeta?... y ¿y porque me apunta?... vamos tio somos colegas ¿no?, jajaj (risa nerviosa)... mejor amigo... best friend... BFF... a la mie,!BANG!

(ARTURVEN) Alguien mas tiene alguna objeción

(BANCO DE ESPECTADORES) !NINGUNA JEFE SUPREMO!

(ARTURVEN) Continuemos porque después de terminar este capitulo de hoy tengo que apurarme para hacer las tarea (rompiendo la 4ta pared)

-decidio poner el campo de entrenamiento casi al lado de la estación aunque por lo que se pasa mucho tiempo sin usar.

-entonces yo y mi hermano estaremos en ese "nuevo" campo de entrenamiento.

-esta bien niño veré como te ira en el entrenamiento.

-y¿que tiene planeado para hoy, señor?

-hoy sera un poco especial, saldremos a comer y veremos una película, pensaba en comprársela a mi amigo duke, que el siempre tiene películas buena, pirateadas, pero bueno, aunque a judy no le gusta eso dice que (fingiendo la voz de la coneja) "es un criminal que lo que hace es robar el dinero de la sociedad".

-espere un momento señor nick, comida...cine, señor nick eso parece mas bien a una cita, (no lo dice con malicia)

(NICK)

un-una cita... bah por favor eso es ridículo, ya e tenido otra salidas de amigos con judy no veo por que esto seria diferente... (nervioso)pero espera la comida seria ya en la noche y... el restaurante estos días en las noches cambia el estilo familiar por uno romántico... (mas nervioso)y si elije una película romántico, o dios o dios.

(JHONNY) Señor nick(de forma respetuosa)... (mas fuerte) nick,nick,nick... (casi gritando) NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILD.

(NICK) eh que pasa chico?

(JHONNY) (En tono dramático)Tenia la vista perdida en el horizonte, parece que estaba perdido en sus pensamiento.

(NICK) exactamente, (finjiendo)

(JHONNY) EN SERIO!, (con la esperanza de que fuese verdad)

(NICK)mmm... NO!,JAJAJAJAJA XDDDD

(JHONNY) y yo con esperanzas

(NICK)jaj (Limpiándose una lagrima debido a que nick rió hasta que comenzó a llorar de la risa) okey vamos a pagar estas cosas,amiguito, jaj sabes eso me recuerda a un zorro muy bajito llamado finnick, sabes lo que me hubiese dicho si le hubiese dicho "amiguito" como un hijo a su padre.

(JHONNY)Déjeme adivinar, (aclarando la garganta y fingiendo voz amenazante) "dime eso otra vez y te arranco el ocico de raiz wild

(NICK) Exactamente eso amigo!

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE WILD

(ERIK) Y después de que capturaron a esos sacadores de burros le dije a agustín y a jason, bueno ya nuestro presidente ya puede dormir tranquilo, sabiendo que el no corre ningún riesgo

(JUDY) JAJAJA XDDDD, esa fue una muy buena historia y un final muy gracioso.

(ERIK) Si eso me lo decían siempre

(JUDY) Vaya, parece que esas 2 chicas y chicos eran grandes amigos tuyos y de jhonny

(ERIK) si eso es muy cierto.

(JUDY) y...disculpa por la pregunta pero... ¿No extrañan su mundo tu y jhonny?

(ERIK) Bueno unas si y otras no.

(JUDY) ¿A que te refiere?, (pregunto muy curiosa la coneja)

(ERIK) bueno, extrañamos a nuestros padres,extrañamos a nuestros amigos, pero por lo que veo aqui no hay casi ningún problema

(JUDY) No... entiendo

(ERIK) Pues, veras, ¿aqui nunca hubo algo llamado guerra mundial?

(JUDY) ¿que cosa?, dice la conejita consterna

(ERIK) Entonces ustedes han vivido muy tranquilo en nuestro mundo estábamos ya apunto de sufrir una tercera guerra mundial.

(JUDY) Solo he escuchado algunos conflictos graves ,inclusive algunas guerras civiles, pero jamas una "guerra mundial"

(ERIK) Esto es debido a que varios paises pelearon a muerte solo en la primera que duro de 1914 a 1918 se perdiera mas de 20 millones de vidas

(JUDY) oh... dios mio yo no... (pero antes de que pudiese)

(ERIK) Y la segunda que se cobro a unas... 60 millones mas o menos, segun varios registros la segunda guerra mundial duro de 1940 hasta 1945, aunque algunos dicen que comenzo ya el conflicto para 1938

(JUDY) Parece que... muchos de tus "humanos" no son muy desarrollados, no te sientas ofendidos

(ERIK) En realidad comparto su puntos de vista.

(JUDY) ¿Por que crees que esos ehmmmm.?

(ERIK) Les puedes decir personas

(JUDY) Esas "personas" hicieron esas atrocidades

(ERIK) Porque esas personas eran de otra epoca, los emmmm... "machos" siempre se imponían a las "hembras" al decir que solo tenían derecho a dar a luz y servir al hombre

(JUDY) QUE!, dice la coneja sorprendida

(ERIK) Si lo se que gran idiotez ¿no lo cree?

(JUDY) Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo

(ERIK) Y... que a pensado en hacer hoy?, si no le molesta, (Le dice erik de manera formal)

(JUDY) En realidad no lo se, pensaba en salir y ir en comprar ropa sabes y bueno, después de unos días decidí cambiar de lugar, hay una hermosa casa que vi la semana pasada y como siempre queda algo de dinero, lo deposito en el banco para guardarlo, o ir a salir con nick

(ERIK) Hablando de eso, [AVERGONZADO] ¿usted no a pensado en... no se... tener una cita como pareja o algo así ?

(ARTURVEN) La conejita estaba nerviosa,sobre todo por que... ya ella comenzaba a pensar en eso, le dice a con la cabeza hacia abajo

(JUDY) (en voz baja)Erik... te puedo ser sinsera

(ERIK) Claro señorita judy.

(ARTURVEN) Entonces judy tomo aire y dije con un poco de fuerza en su voz

(JUDY) CREO QUE ME GUSTA NICK! (con pena y algo sonrojada)

(ERIK)

Ahora entendía por que en algunos vídeos de youtube decían esa tonta frase de WTF!, pero describía bastante bien ese momento, entonces le dije a judy

-y ¿Cuando lo a visto de ese modo?

\- supongo que desde la semana pasada, cuando nos ocurrió algo en nuestros cubículos donde aveces hacíamos papeleos... y en un momento... sentí algo, algo que nunca habia sentido por alguien, no era el cariño, como el que te dan los padres o la amistad como la de un amigo... era...era...era. (trataba de decirlo , pero cada vez que trataba de concluir la frase)

-amor, dice el humano

-bueno... algo así.

-Judy, si algo me a enseñado la vida, las novelas literarias, series que hay romance es que si amas a alguien debes decírselo

En ese momento judy abrazo a erik con mucha fuerza

-Erik... muchas gracias... en serio

-No hay de que judy, siempre estaré para usted y para nick en cualquier

-Es mas, ya no me pena decirlo en voz al ME GUSTA N...

(ARTURVEN) Pero antes de que pudiese terminar su frase llegaron nick y jhonny, y el humano de menor edad dijo

(JHONNY) ¿WHAT UP, FRIENDS?

(NICK) No sabia que podías hablar ingles.

(JHONNY) No soy perfecto pero se podría decir que lo hablo con bastante fluidez

(NICK) Se aprende algo nuevo todos los días

Muy nerviosa la coneja habla

\- n-n-nick, jhonny ya volvieron que bien.

-ya volvimos zanahorias, ¿me extrañaste? , le dice en tono burlón

\- en realidad casi no note que no estabas con la compañía de erik aquí, sabes el escucha mejor tu zorrito

\- (siguiendo en tono burlón) lo dudo "orejitas", nadie me supera en carisma

(FANS NICUDY) !ES VERDAD NUESTRO NICK KUN!

(ARTURVEN) (sorprendido) !COMO RAYOS LLEGARON AQUÍ! aun así, todas salgan de aquí ahora

(FANS NICUDY) !NO QUEREMOS Y SIGUE NARRANDO ESTOS HECHOS!

(ARTURVEN)

Este locas no me dejar narrar tranquilo...que haré...que haré... (encendiéndose un foco ahorrador... QUE! es mas ecologico, casa un pendray)

-Hey locas aqui tienen la casi 1300 capítulos de zootopia de , ¿las quieren?

(FANS NICUDY) (Con cara de psicópatas) Claro que si

(ARTUVEN) !ENTONCES BÚSQUENLO! (lanza el pendray lo mas lejos que puede y rápidamente se esfumaron las fanaticas), hey tu, si tu ehmmm... "trevol"...si trevol solda la puerta principal, y si otras de esas locas viene otra vez sacalas.

(TREVOL) (con una voz super grave) entendido señor m...

(ARTURVEN) shhh no digas mi apellido tonto

(TREVOL) Oh discúlpeme señor.

(ARTURVEN) Por supuesto que te perdono amigo, ahora sigamos con esto, por que creo que este es el episodio mas largo.

(ERIK) Que no se le suba a la cabeza señor nick, la soberbia es el primer paso a las destrucción del hombre.

(JUDY) Deberias escucharlo zorro tonto.

(NICK) Coneja astuta

entonces interrumpe jhonny

-Esas son sus fraces ¿no es haci?

-mas o menos, les dice el zorro

(JHONNY) Y ¿que consumiremos para este desayuno?

(NICK) ¿Les gusta el pescado y los vegetales?

(HUMANOS) POR SUPUESTO

(JHONNY)

Cuando estábamos desayunando estábamos, estaba ansioso por que lo que mas esperaba que pasara en la película de zootopia iba a pasar... que salieran nick y judy, el desayuno estaba genial, a vernos erik...judy...nick... por un momento volvía a ver un momento a... mama y a papa y mucho me recordaban, mi papa al igual a nick era muy astuto, me ayudaba cuando tenían mal o cuando erik no lograba consolarme cuando me sentía mal, de pequeño fue muy pobre, el con sus 3 hermanas y sus otros 2 hermanos salieron adelante, y judy... bueno al igual a mi madre, era dulce, amigable,cariñosa, casi llore de la alegría por que por un momento pensé que iba a volver a ver a mis padres pero mi estado no cambio de golpe por saber que no iba a volver a verlos si no por escuchar esa horrenda voz otra vez y esta vez dijo en un tono bajo pero se denotaba la maldad en esa voz... _me pregunto como serian los gritos de dolor de esa conejita, jaj y el zorro (risa endemoniada) jajajajajajajajajajaj me gustaría ver la cara de terror de ese zorrucho de ultima, aunque no se debe notar mucho la sangre con ese pelaje._ me asuste de una manera que nunca sentí, que mi corazón iba a 100 millas por minuto en ese momento sentí algo en el hombro y me di cuenta que era la señorita judy, entones me dijo preocupada.

(JUDY) ¿Estas bien jhonny?, llevas un rato sin comer.

(JHONNY) (nervioso) no,no... estan... muy buenos los vegetales y el pescado frito, es solo que...(DIOS QUE DIGO QUE DIGO) estaba muy pensativo. ...(NO JUEGES, lo dice decepcionado de su propia respuesta)

(NICK) Bien muchacho , no tardes tanto, mas tarde saldremos para que conozcan la ciudad.

(JHONNY) Muchas gracias.

(JUDY) No te preocupes, no te sientas una molestia jhonny.

(ARTURVEN) Después de que la coneja y el zorro salieron de la cocina jhonny callo en sus pensamientos, tales como

- _¿que era esa voz?,¿de donde provenía ?¿por que solo sonaba en este mundo?¿habrá algo aquí que me afecte?¿mi salud esta empeorando?,después de la salida de hoy hablare con erik, el siempre tiene la respuesta de todas mis dudas._

(ARTURVEN) Como iba a pasar un buen rato para salir con su "nueva familia" decidió (después de llevar su plato al fregadero) jugar con su teléfono al igual que erik

(Nota del autor: el modelo de jhonny era un blackberry y el de erik era uno de los primeros modelos táctiles aunque también era por teclado, era de la marca "motorola")

después de un rato de jugar nick habían pasado cerca de los chicos después de ver T.V con judy, estaban pasando un programa que le gustaba mucho a judy (era algo parecido al "don de alba"), el les hablo.

-hola chicos ¿que hacen?

-jugando con nuestros teléfono, les responde jonny

-para ver que juegan... WOO!,(dice el zorro, sorprendido)

-Que sucede señor nick, pregunta erik un tanto preocupados.

-Jaj es solo que esos modelos son muy viejos , tenia uno parecido al de jhonny cuando tenia unos... 15 o 16 años, era un "blackbear"

-si solo era eso señor no debía asustarnos así, pensábamos que era algo malo, responde erik.

-esta bien chicos.

pasaron las horas y llegaron las 3:30pm ya era hora para la salida tan esperada, fueron a casa de judy para que se cambiara, esperaron unos minuto esperando nuestros amigos humanos y el zorro, por lo que jhonny comenzó la conversación tan rápidamente como judy entro en su departamento.

(JHONNY) Y ¿esta preparado señor nick?

(NICK) Un poco nervioso pero trato de no demostrarlo

(ERIK) ¿De que hablan chicos?, pregunta el humano mayor

(JHONNY) No lo se ¿porque no le pregunta al señor nick?, le dice con un poco de malicia en su voz y con un pequeño golpe con el codo?

El humano mayor estaba muy consternado por lo que estaba viendo y el zorro le responde algo temeroso

(NICK) Bueno es que... tratare de decirle a judy que... la amo

(ERIK) Enserio, dice sorprendido

(NICK) Pues... si

(ERIK) Y, ¿que hara señor?

(NICK)Pensaba en ir a sahara spare a llevarla a ver lugares que nunca vio y llevar la al cine

(ERIK)... ESO...ES UNA CITA.

(NICK)soy el único que no pensó la primera vez que era mas una cita que una salida de amigos

(JHONNY) Supongo que si.

(ARTURVEN) Sin que lo pensaran paso un rato y judy salio de su departamento,esta tenia un bello vestido morado que combinaban con sus ojos,también unos hermosos zapatos que combinaban, nick tardo un poco para responder al mirar a la coneja

(NICK) Valla zanahorias,(sorprendido) te vez...increíble zanahorias

(JUDY)(sonrojada) Tu... también te ves muy bien.

(ERIK) Bueno es hora de irnos amigos

(JUDY) Es verdad vamonos

FINAL DEL CAPITULO DE HOY.

 **Bueno amigos y amigas, como están, yo hasta la médula con tareas, si tengo tiempo publicare hoy o mañana el "AVISO IMPORTANTE 2" el cual para que se entienda un poco mejor la serie o los que tengan alguna duda léanlo, y bueno chicos si quieren que los salude y les haga sus recomendaciones como en cada capitulo ya saben que hacer, mensajes tanto públicos y privados, criticas de cualquier tipo,poner favorito de escritor o historia (o las 2 jaj XD) seguirme,etc, y estoy pensando en escribir un crepypasta original de mi amigos, si tienen alguna recomendación para darme estaré muy agradecido y también con eso los saludare en el próximo cap me despido de todos por hoy amiguitos y chao.**


	8. AVISO IMPORTANTE 2

AVISO IMPORTANTE 2

Hola a todos amigos, como están, antes de comenzar con el "AVISO IMPORTANTE 2" era para decir unas cosas, generalmente hago las solicitudes para que yo les de mis saludos pero a la gente que vive en lugares especiales lo haré, haci que saludos a las los lectores de Islandia ,Vietnam , Reino Unido , Ecuador , chile , Brazil , Nicaragua ,Fracia y Paraguay. Y mis queridos lectores por si se lo preguntaban vamos ya por la 534 lectura, estoy muy contento por estos resultados y se que podemos seguir mejorando, pero dejemos de hablar comencemos ya

1-La serie en momentos cambiara de trama,¿a que me refiero? , bueno que esta habrá momentos en el que domine el combate, en otros las relaciones, fue muy difícil decidir que ponerle de categoría a la historia pero por el momento ese esta bien.

2-Los mas "avispados" se darán cuenta en donde vivían jhonny y erik y las referencias que haré, pero para hacerlo mas divertido se escucharan modismo de ciertos países de hispanoamericana

3-habrá referencia de vídeo juegos (mas que todo de undertale,etc), película como(una pareja explosiva) y como veo que la "fanbase" real de zootopia sube como la espuma, decidí también hacer referencia a ciertas imágenes y comics, es mas cuando aparezca el villano tipo "crepypasta" por que tendrá una apariencia horrenda (que de miedo o que va a hacer mala la forma) aparecerá de una forma similar a la que e visto en ese comic.

4- en este ultimo capitulo se preguntaran ¿que ca&%$ es lo que tiene jhonny? ¿es un problema mental o que?, no le dare spoilers y si lo quieren saber deberán seguir leyendo los episodios que se vallan publicando, creanme se descubrirán grandes cosas.

5- Es estado pensado en que erik y jhonny se encuentren con un amigo humano , pero... ¿cual les gustaría?, dejen su opinión en los comentarios (privado o abajo de todos los textos que publico), y si para cuando llegue el momento no se han enviado mensajes, lo seleccionare yo.

6- Habra muchos mas episodios de varias parte, sobretodo los combates que serán sangrientos, pero también habrá episodios dedicados a la comedia, la familia y el romance

(VOZ LOQUENDO **XD JAJAJ** ) A FINALIZADO ESTE AVISO IMPORTANTE , NO SE PIERDAN LA 2da PARTE DE "AYUDANDO A UN ZORRO"

(ARTUVEN) Hola chicos esta es una pregunta de la cual necesito su ayuda para mi crepypasta, ¿en que categoría la puedo colocar?, pues no salen en las categorías crepypasta, y no sera de sleder (aunque posiblemente haga uno), en fin chicos sus repuestas, opiniones,sugerencias la pueden hacer por los mensajes ya mencionados y nos veo el próximo fin de semana si dios nos permite que todos pasen buenos días, tarde o noche quien este viendo este "AVISO IMPORTANTE".


	9. capitulo 7 (parte 2)

Hola a todos, los saluda ARTURVEN aquí les entrego la segunda parte de del capitulo 7 "AYUDANDO A UN ZORRO" y después de que se termine este capitulo les hablare de el otro fanfic en el cual es estado planeando, pero primero quiero mandarles mis saludos a una amiga que a comenzado a leer esta historia, saludo a Genesis Castillo, ahora empecemos.

CAPITULO 7 "AYUDANDO A UN ZORRO" (2da parte)

Nuestros 4 protagonistas salieron rumbo a sahara quare, fueron primero a tiendas a ver ropas, los vestido, les fascinaban a judy y a jhonny , por su parte nick y erik también les gustaba pasar un buen rato con sus personas favoritas, en un momento judy quería entrar a una tienda.

(JUDY) Hey nick,¿te importa si me ayudas a elegir unos vertidos.

(NICK) (de buen humor) claro zanahorias espera un momento.

Nick se alejo de judy por unos mentos y hablo con los chicos y les dio algo de dinero, este les hablo.

-bien chicos, estare un rato con judy en la tienda comprando ropa, ustedes compren con este dinero unos caramelos de zanahorias y a mi dulces de moras, ustedes compren se lo que quieran en la tienda mas adelante (al frente a 3 comercios hacia la derecha), le respondió erik

-si señor nick, entendido.

-no se preocupe señor wild.

Los chicos fueron a la tienda de dulces y chocolates "Rino rico", en ese momentos jhonny se paro al frente de el local.

-jejej

-¿que es lo que te da tanta risa jhonny?

\- no es solo el nombre del local, me parece un poco extraño

-... en fin entremos y compremos lo que nos pidio en señor nick.

Al entrar vieron decenas de chocolates,gomitas, helados en paletas, bombones para enamorado, era una vista hermosa para los 2 sobretodo para jhonny,un amable señor rinoceronte nos dio la bienvenida.

-buenas tardes , señores clientes, en que pue... esperen un momento, ustedes son los chicos que ayudaron a los oficiales hopps y wild en el caso de las drogas.

(JHONNY) usted ya escucho de nosotros?

(VENDEDOR) Claro, les daré una rebaja del 30,no... del 60% por ustedes los nuevos heroes de la ciudad

(ERIK)No hay de que señor, ellos necesitaban ayuda y... solo se las dimos, ups, disculpe no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es erik y el que esta aqui es mi hermano menor su nombre es jhonny.

(VENDEDOR) Bueno mi nombre es robert y ¿que se les antoja?.

primero fue jhonny a preguntar.

-bueno creo que primero escojere. Pero antes de que escojiera erik lo tomo del hombro y le dijo.

-engarroteseme ay jhonny, primero debemos hacer el mandado que vinimos a hacer.

-esta bien erik, perdón creo que fue el momento.

-Bueno señor robert, primero quisiéramos dulces de moras y zanahorias... oh y tiene dulces para enamorados.

-Claro chicos, los buscare están por aquí atrás.

-elegiremos algunos chocolates para pagar, le dice jhonny al vendedor

-Por supuesto chicos, eligen el que ustedes quiera mientras busco los primeros que han pedido.

Jhonny tomo primero que jhonny y elegio sus favoritos , los chocolates de leche, por parte de erik eligió caramelos de frutas, entonces se escucho la voz del vendedor, llamando a alguien

-TRIXIE!

-si señor, hablo la voz femenina.

\- cuida el negocio un momento que lo que nos han pedido estos clientes, esta muy al fondo en la bodega.

De atrás salio una loba muy joven, su pelaje era bastante oscuro y tenia unos hipnotizan tes ojos turquesa, su ropa no se notaba debido a que poseía un uniforme con un delantal, era bastante bonito, entonces ella comenzó a hablar.

(TRIXIE)INCREÍBLE!,son los chicos de las noticias, un gusto mi nombre en trixie, (nota del autor:se pronuncia trixi), ¿ustedes como se llaman?, ¿de donde vienen?, ¿que edad tienen?, muchas eran las preguntas de la loba.

(JHONNY) Hey,hey, espera, creo que son muchas preguntas, primero yo soy jhonny...jhonny clover y el es mi hermano mayor erik, el va a cumplir 17años y yo voy a cumplir 15, pero en realidad ya tenemos tanto la mente como las habilidades de un adulto.

(TRIXIE) (un poco sorprendida) Valla, jejej

(JHONNY) ¿Que es tan gracioso trixie?

(TRIXIE) Es su apellido, es tierno y extraño

(JHONNY) (un poco sonrojado y rascándose la parte de atras de la cabeza) jej, si eso me lo dicen seguido

Jhonny en ese momento se dio cuenta que su hermano tenia la mirada sorprendida, no entendía porque hacia eso, por lo que pregunto.

-erik ¿que es lo que tienes, porque me miras así?

-eh...eh... no no es nada es solo que me di cuenta algo que nos dijo papa, (risa nerviosa) jajaj.

-bueno erik si tu lo dices, y ¿cuando llegaste a trabajar aquí? (le pregunta jhonny a trixie)

-Bueno, el señor robert es un gran amigo de mi padre y de la familia, llevo trabajando aquí desde que acabe mis estudios escolares tempranos.

-¿tempranos?, pregunta curioso erik

\- pues si, voy a cumplir 16 años en agosto, segùn mis notas ya tengo el nivel de un adulto, junto a una amiga.

\- Que curioso, mi hermanote y yo también estábamos muy adelantados para nuestra edad.

-saben desde que escuche de la oficial hopps e decidido unirme a la policía y mi amiga también le a gustado la idea

-hey mañana hay entrenamientos en el departamento de policía, ¿te gustaría ir?

\- en realidad yo ya sabia, yo, mi amiga y el hermano mayor de la camada iremos a entrenar allá.

-genial, entonces nos veremos en el departamento

\- me imagino que si

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento llego el rinoceronte, pagaron lo que les encomendó nick, pagaron los dulces que compraron para ellos y se despidieron de trixie y robert, jhonny estaba contento de conocer a una nueva amiga y una posible compañera de policía, pero el también sabia otra cosa, que erik le ocultaba algo en la tienda de dulces,cuando estaban al lado de la ropa de moda nick ya estaba afuera de la tienda y parecía algo nervioso, se vieron y se hablaron en voz baja.

(NICK) chicos gracias a dios que están aquí, ¿compraron lo que les pedi?

(JHONNY) claro señor también le compramos algo mas, como le ayudamos en el caso de las drogas, nos dio una gran rebaja, así que le compramos algo mas

(ARTURVEN) Nick se puso muy nervioso por un instante, pero se calmo al ver que eran chocolates.

(ERIK) ¿Que ocurre nick , que pensó que era?

(NICK) (nervioso) no,no es solo que por un momento pensé que habrían comprado un co...

(ERIK) (Avergonzado) QUE!

(NICK) (mas nervioso) NADA,NADA

(ERIK) Señor nick, como piensa que nosotros compraríamos ese tipo de cosas

(NICK) Perdón, es solo que como tardaron mas de lo que pensaba

(JHONNY) ¿A que se refiere el señor wild, erik? pregunto jhonny un tanto perdido en la conversación

(ERIK) nada , nada, es algo que aprenderás mas adelante... (ahora muy avergonzado) osea...quiero decir que... bueno

(JHONNY) No lo se, pero no es muy importante para mi.

(NICK) Si es mejor chico, y erik...perdón por...

(ERIK) No,no se preocupe señor.

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento se escucha un voz de la tienda, era judy

(JUDY) Perdón chicos, es que había tantos vestidos que no podía elegir

(ARTURVEN) Nick se puso nervioso, al ver a judy acercarse a ellos, los chicos les dieron los dulces de zanahorias y los chocolates, después hablo con la coneja

(NICK) Hey zanahorias, tardaste un poco

(JUDY) si lo se perdón, es que habían demasiados vestidos pero elegí los 2 que están en esta bolsa

(NICK) Jejej, bueno te compre algo para ti sola.

(JUDY) (sorprendida) Wooh nick, ¿como sabían que eran mis favoritos?, dulces de zanahorias marca "Mcbon" wooh y chocolates especiales *judy lo abraza* y le dice

-Muchas gracias,nick.

-No te preocupes zanahorias, por ti haría lo que sea.

(ARTURVEN) Las horas pasaron y llego la hora de la película del cine, todos estaban afuera viendo la cartelera,Después de un rato judy pregunto

\- ¿y que película les gustaría ver?

-mmm... que les parece esta.

(ERIK)

La cartelera mostraba a un familia,esta se mostraba al padre con su esposa, su hija con un teléfono hablando y un chico con una chica, el titulo era "UNA FAMILIA NOVEDOSA" en los subtitulos decía "una de las mejores películas de humor y de romance de esta año, pasaron casi 2 horas, a judy le encanto la película igual con jhonny, por mi fue un tanto... divertida, después fuimos a cenar a un restaurante, y como era el ambiente, se parecía estar en Francia o parecido y se escuchaba la música de violines, las comidas eran bastante elegante, me preocupaban que no estuviésemos muy... elegantes para estar allí, pero nos dejaron comer , en un momento judy y nick nos miraban al comer, decidí decir algo.

(ERIK) ¿Que sucede, acaso hemos hecho algo mal?

(JUDY) No,no es eso, sino que son sus dientes

(JHONNY) ¿Que tienen?

(NICK) Tienen dientes tanto de depredador y de presas

(JHONNY) Pues si, poseemos dientes para cortas como los animales depredadores, como zorros,lobos , panteras,etc; Y los dientes para trituras la comida, como los que tienen los herbivoros

(NICK) Son seres impresionantes muchachos

(JHONNY) Si lo se, me preguntaba cuando lo preguntare,jaj

(ARTURVEN)

Nuestros amigos terminaron la cena, para judy pensó que esta cena era muy diferente, las velas, las músicas y estaba con nick, fue una gran noche, hasta que llegaron al edificio donde vivía judy, ella le pregunto si la acompañaría hasta su apartamento, este le afirmo, pero antes fue a hablar con los chicos

(NICK) Okey chicos, alfin le diré a judy lo que siento.

(ERIK) Entendido señor

(JHONNY) Usted puede, vamos conquiste la, como usted es un "zorro astuto"

(ARTURVEN) Nick acompaño a judy hasta su apartamento, hay comenzó su jugada

(NICK) (Okey nick tu puedes, solo di celo, vamos, tu lo lograras) hey zanahorias

(JUDY) ¿Que pasa nick?

(NICK) Debo decirte algo muy importantes, (al ver que nick hablaba de forma seria judy se preocupo, entonces ella dice)

(JUDY) Esta bien nick, déjame guardar las ropas aquí.

(ARTURVEN) Despues de guardar las ropas que compro ese dia, fue a hablar con nick en la puerta

(JUDY) Bien nick, ¿que es lo importante que me tienes que decir?

(NICK) Es que es algo que llevo un tiempo pensando, pero no se como decírtelo

(JUDY) Sabes que la mejor forma es con palabras

(NICK) Bueno judy... creo que esta vez... es mejor con acciones

En ese momento judy pensó.

(JUDY)

(!OH MI DIOS, ESTA PASANDO,ESTA PASANDO!, espera relájate,relájate, todo saldrá bien, tranquila).

(ARTURVEN) Para ese momento se denotaba que nick estaba sonrojado y tartamudeando, judy jamas lo vio así, pero para ella lo hacia mas lindo, sintió que su corazón aumento su velocidad cuando escucho una frase que si logro decir correctamente.

(NICK) Creo que es mejor que cierres los ojos

(JUDY) (PASARA, PASARA,PASARA)

(ARTURVEN) en ese momento nick tenia mucho nerviosismo por como respondería judy, pero se rindio, le dio un corto pero tierno beso en una mejilla, judy se sonrojo mucho , aun mas cuando nick dijo una frase que nunca olvidaria

(NICK) !JUDY, LO ADMITO, ME GUSTAS MUCHO!... TE-TE AMO!

(JUDY) (aun procesando) pero... ¿cuando te has comenzado a sentir de esa forma por mi?

(NICK) Creo que fue cuando termine el curso de policía, y tu fuiste la única persona que confió en mi cuando de verdad lo necesite.

(ARTURVEN) se mantuvo un incomodo silencio, las esperanzas de que judy aceptara el amor de nick se desvanecían como las gotas de lluvias de verano, sin esperanzas nick habla deprimido.

(NICK) Bueno... creo que me debo ir.

(ARTURVEN) Nick cerro los ojos con mucha pena, pero escucho la voz de judy al hablar

\- oh nick

\- mira se que no aceptaras mi sentimientos pero no quiero que...

(ARTURVEN) Pero antes de que el zorro se pueda dar cuenta, la conejita se abalanzo sobre nick, lo beso en los labios con mucha pasión, nick no sabia que hacer pero después callo ante la tentación, la pasión se apodero de los 2, después de unos segundos, judy pregunto.

(JUDY) Oh nick, jamas eh estado tan feliz

(NICK) yo tampoco, zanahorias, me siento muy feliz.

(JUDY)(ahora nerviosa) Pero, ¿ que pensaran los demás?, ¿que pensaran mis papas?, que pensaran...

(ARTURVEN) Para calmar los nervios de judy, nick le dio otro beso , pero mucho mas apasionado que el anterior, nick se sentía mucho mas calmada, se le notaba que estaba sonrojada, entonces nick le pregunta

\- ¿te sientes mejor?, (ella afirma moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, el le responde a eso)

\- esa en mi novia, bueno judy me tengo que ir, que duermas bien, te quiero

\- yo tambien te quiero nick, le responde la coneja

(ARTURVEN) Nick baja los escalones y en la puerta del edificio estaban erik y jhonny bastante ansioso, preguntaron

(LOS CLOVERS) ¿Y BIEN? (muy ansiosos)

(NICK) niños... LO LOGRE, ELLA TAMBIÉN ME AMA!

(JHONNY) GENIAL SEÑOR NICK! (lo abraza y logra cargarlo)

(ERIK) (mas calmado que jhonny) felicidades nick

(NICK) Y para celebrarlo vamos a comer esos dulces que compraron en la tarde.

(JHONNY) (con un ligero acento del llano) y a "jartarnos", chicos XD

(ERIK) Probaremos lo mejor de lo mejor

(NICK) Creo que les gustan los dulces

(JHONNY) Claro señor ¿por que no pensó que era una persona de un personalidad muy... dulce?

(NICK) jaj

(ERIK) Pues claro, pues somos una personas "muy pegajosa en las amistades"

(NICK) JAJAJA, ese estuvo mejor

(ARTURVEN) Nuestros 3 amigos regresaron a su casa, comieron dulces hasta que no pudieron mas, paso un rato ya eran casi las 10:00pm todos se cepillaron los dientes, se despidieron antes de dormir

EN EL CUARTO DE LOS HUMANOS

(ERIK) Hey jhonny, veo que hay algo que te esta perturbando, ¿que es?

(JHONNY) Eh estado pensado en algo.

(ERIK) (No creo que sea por la chica de la dulceria... ¿o si?)

(JHONNY) Es algo que me paso en la mañana de hoy cuando comiamos el desayuno

(ERIK) (Que alivio)

(JHONNY) En un momento... escuche una voz que me hablaba, erik... ¿sabes que pueda ser?

(ARTURVEN) Erik logro esconder muy bien su nerviosismo ante la pregunta de su hermano menor entonces este respondió.

(ERIK) No es nada erik, el doctor comento que en la adolescencia, en algún momento, sufrías de eso, no te de ves preocupar por eso jhonny, solo debes ignorar esas tontas voces

(ARTURVEN) Jhonny se sintio con muchisima calma ante la respuesta de su hermano.

(JHONNY) Ufff, gracias por decirme eso erik, tu siempre sabes que decirme, sabes como hacerme sentir bien, y eso que yo siempre ayudo a las personas... aunque nos las acepten, pero se que aqui sera diferente, lo presiento.

(ERIK) Bueno hermanito, debemos dormir ya que mañana debemos ir al departamento de policía para comenzar el entrenamiento

(JHONNY) Esta bien erik, que duermas bien, te vere en la mañana

(ERIK) Descansa

(ARTURVEN) Jhonny se durmió tan rápido cerro los ojos, pero erik no se durmió tan rápido, estaba pensando en lo que le habría dicho su hermano menor

(ERIK)

(Nervioso y con algo de miedo) Dios esto esta mal... !VOCES!... !el jamas a escuchado voces!, nunca me lo dijo a mi o a nuestros, padres... ¿el medicamento estará fallando? o... ¿no es lo suficientemente fuerte?, si su estado sigue empeorando... todos estaremos en graves problemas

(ARTURVEN) Ay es cuando se duerme erik con ese pensamiento, pero tenia la confianza de que, esto lo iban a superar juntos... así como lo hizo jhonny hace muchos años

A FINALIZADO ESTE CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA gente de , les agradezco su apoyo, muchas por sus lecturas que todas me dan mas ganas de escribir, el siguiente episodio también sera así, sera de 3 partes y podría extenderse mas , lo se amigos parece un poco largo, pero trato de que sea de la mejor calidad, y e comenzado a escribir un crossover de zootopia con slederman, apesar de que me cae muy bien ese personaje no lo hice solo por que me gusta, solo lo hice porque nadie lo hizo y posiblemente haga otros crossovers de slederman o de algún crepypasta, deje sus opiniones en la caja de comentarios, yo me retiro y nos veremos la próxima semana si no me retraso, me despido de todos.**


	10. capitulo 8 (parte 1)

Hola mis queridos amigos y lectores aqui comienza 1 de 3 parte de uno de los episodios mas importantes de la serie, estoy muy agradecido con los resultados de ahora vamos por 710 lecturas, se que podemos hacer mas, en serio amigos, gracias, también se me ocurrió ponerle unas voces a los personajes nuevos para que se puedan entender un poco la personalidades de los oc`s de la historia, bien ahora empecemos

CAPITULO 8 "El entrenamiento "(parte 1)

JHONNY

Me desperté por una alarma, pero no era la mía y cuando abrí los ojos y me pare dejo de sonar, cuando erik se levanto lo salude y le pregunte si el puso una alarma, me dijo que le iba a poner pero yo no se lo recordé, fuimos a ver que era y cuando erik abrió la puerta vimos que era el señor nick, parecía esta de mejor humor que nunca estonces salimos para hablar con el.

(JHONNY) Buenos días señor nick, (muy alegre como siempre)

(ERIK) Feliz día señor, parece que esta excelente esta mañana, (formal como siempre)

(NICK) hola muchachos, hoy me siento... diferente, me siento mucho mejor que antes.

(ERIK) Tal vez es porque logro conquistar a la chica de su sueños, no es asi

(NICK) (rascándose la nuca) jeje tal vez, bueno amigos tienen que leer esto. (les da un libro)

(JHONNY) ¿Que es eso señor?

(NICK) Es un libro de las leyes de zootopia, deben hacer una pequeña prueba antes de realizar los ejercicios, la prueba debe ser a... las 9 o 9:30 no lo se.

(ERIK) Entonces si son... las 6:12am ¿o me equivoco?

(NICK) No, estas en lo correcto.

(ERIK) En ese caso es mejor que vallamos leyendo desde ahora.

(ARTURVEN) Nuestros amigos esperarían a judy, pues ella saldría muy temprano al trabajo, (con sarcasmo:que novedad) y a las 7 los iría a buscar, en ese tiempo jhonny y erik se sepillaron, comieron, se cambiaron a ropas azules para esta ocasión y repasaron antes de que llegara judy y lo hicieron, era las 7 en los 3 teléfonos de los chicos, se escuchaba un auto que se acercaba salieron y que paso, era judy en un auto policial, nick y judy se dieron un gran abrazo y como no había mucha gente en la calle también un pequeño beso, y en ese momento se mete jhonny

(JHONNY) (con voz de chillido) hayyyy que tiernos

(ERIK) Jhonny déjalos solos.

(JUDY) No, no se molesten... bueno creo que debemos entrar al vehículo

(ARTURVEN) Todos se montaron en el auto, nick y judy adelante y erik y jhonny atrás, después de un rato en el transito le dio tiempo a judy para hacerles una pregunta a los humanos.

(JUDY)Chicos quisiera hacerles una pregunta

(JHONNY) Puede hacerla con toda confianza

(JUDY) Dijeron que ustedes tenían 14 y 16 años ¿no?

(ERIK) Si...¿y?

(JUDY) Uno de los analistas dijo que según su estado físico y el de sus órganos y la comparación entre los otros habitantes de zootopia, ustedes tienen 18 y 20 años

(ERIK) (despues de un raro silencio contesto) Si le soy franco ni yo tengo idea, ¿en serio los resultados dijeron eso?

(JUDY) En realidad esa fue la única razón por la que bogo los acepto y apesar de eso les realizara una prueba de coeficiente y de actitud física.

(JHONNY) Eso sera excitante... en el sentido de emocionante, no en el que creo que piensa el señor nick

(NICK) No créeme niño, yo también dije lo mismo cuando entre al ZDP

(JUDY) Pense que serian "que flojera"

(NICK) Por favor, no conoces todo de mi zanahorias

(ARTURVEN) Poco después llegaron al departamento de policía, eran las 8:00 am, (era bastante trafico), los chicos entraron al departamento y saludaron a garraza como todos los días y fueron a la sala de espera, vieron que había muchos haspirantes a policias, como mas tigres, osos, hipopótamos, una cebra, incluso otro zorro, esperaron unos minutos mientras hablaban con algunos de los otros animales escucharon una voz femenina, jhonny salio y era la chica que conoció ayer, trixie, y comenzaron una conversación.

(JHONNY) Hola trixie, ¿como estas?

(TRIXIE) Hola jhonny es genial verte, oh ya viene mi amiga te caerá muy bien.

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento paso una loba de color cafe (su pelaje), era ligeramente mas alta que trixie, poseía ropas de tonalidades azules como todos los integrantes, tena unos ojos de color avellana, era muy bonita, esta saludo a trixie.

(¿?) Buenos dias trixie, parece que te encuentras de muy buen humor

(TRIXIE) Claro que si, quiero presentarte a un nuevo amigo, creo que desistes escuchar de el en televisión.

(JHONNY) Hola, un placer conocerla mi nombre es...

(¿?)Jhonny es asi, mi nombre es cloy un placer poder hablar contigo en persona, tu eres uno de los 2 "humanos" que ayudaron en el caso "DMT" de zootopia.

(JHONNY) Asi es yo y mi hermano

(CLOY) ¿Tu hermano?

(JHONNY) Asi es, somos 2 hermano, yo el menor y el , el mayor. (viene erik un poco nervioso)

(ERIK) Jhonny, ya te encontré tenemos que repasar para la... oh ¿con quien estas hablando?

(JHONNY) Recuerdas a trixie, la loba que conocimos en la dulceria ayer y quería hacer las prueba de policia, ella es su amiga.

(ERIK) Un placer señorita,mi nombre es erik.

(CLOY) El placer es mio señor erik, mi nombre es cloy y estoy contenta de conocerlo

(JHONNY) Hey trixie,¿pense que ibas a venir tu hermano mayor?

(TRIXIE) Debe venir, estaba estacionándose hace unos minutos.

(¿?) TRIXIE!.

(ARTURVEN) Se escucho una voz masculina acercarse y como se lo esperaban, era un lobo, también era de pelaje negro como trixie pero sus ojos eran verdes, se parecian a los de nick y tenia una gran mancha blanca que se notaba en su garganta, asi que se imaginaban que era de allí hasta el estomago la mancha entonces dijo

\- discúlpame por tardarme, es que el espacio estaba un poco lejos, hey ¿ellos acaso no son los que ayudaron a la oficial Hopps y Wild?

\- Exactamente cooler, quiero que conozcas a jhonny y erik

-Buenas señor mi nombre es jhoony, dice el hermano menor

-Yo me llamo erik y es un verdadero placer conocerlo, dice erik.

JHONNY

paso el rato y llego la hora de la prueba, era bastante fácil de comprender: primero había muchísimas preguntas, varias que se respondían con una palabra y otras mas complicada, que tipos de leyes son, como se aplican, que hacer en este caso en determinadas condiciones, etc; segunda de que necesitábamos al menos el 45% de la nota para pasar y tercero, tienes 3 horas para hacer el examen, puedes sacar punta, ir al baño etc; parecía ser bastante difícil, pero nunca erik y yo reprobamos un examen y esta no seria la excepción

(ARTURVEN) Estaban todos pensando sus opciones, que poner y como responder, pero paso una sorpresa, erik termino tiempo record, 1:32:58 fue su tiempo, al principio estaba muy nervioso pero al ver que estaba seguro de cada respuesta erik estaba tranquilo y entrego su hoja, salio tranquilo del salon de clase y muy tranquilo, jhonny no tardo mucho 1:48:29 fue el segundo en terminar, todos estaban sorprendidos ya que todos los animales espera como minimo 2 horas, trixi y cloy tambien lo hicieron muy bien, cloy:1:57:00, trixie:2:04:09. Apartir de 10 minutos en adelante todos entregaron sus pruebas, se notaban que algunos estaban muy nervioso, al salir trixie queria hablar con jhonny y erik.

(TRIXIE) (estando mucho mas cerca de jhonny) !COMO LO HICIERON!

(ERIK) Emmm, ¿hacer que con exactitud?, pregunto muy confundido.

(CLOY) ¿terminar el examen tan rápido?

(JHONNY) Bueno... la mayoría de las repuestas eran muy simples, las que nos tardo en pensar eran las de cuestionamiento.

(TRIXIE) ¿Están seguro?

(JHONNY) Claro en la primera parte era en este orden:verdadero,verdadero,verdadero,falso,verdadero,falso,falso,verdadero,verdadero,falso, a partir de alli todas son verdaderas;en la segunda era en casos que reporta unos 33:12 ;15:62 ;56:40 ;20:20 ;72:04

(ERIK)Y en la tercera eran tranquilizar al mapache, tratar de hablar con el delincuente, neutralizar con un arma de choque o dardo tranquilizante y solo en casos extremos usar armas de fuego

(CLOY) No...lo...creo... !ACERTARON EN TODAS!

(TRIXIE) ohhh, apesar de que jhonny habla como un profesor no lo puedo tomar completamente en serio con esa voz tan tierna.

(JHONNY) (con una risa nerviosa)jejeje supongo. (pensando:¿porque estoy nervioso?, solo es un comentario)

ERIK

Cuando terminamos de hablar salio el instructor del aula en la que realizo la prueba y dijo que era todo por el dia de hoy, que los examenes serian entregados el dia de mañana.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

(ARTURVEN)Legaron nick,judy y los clovers al departamento de policía y estaban hablando entre si

(JHONNY)Entonces judy, ¿cuanto saco cuando realizo esta prueba?

(JUDY) Tengo la mejor nota en la historia del departamento que era de 96 de 100, (dice relajada).

(ERIK) Y ¿usted señor nick?

(NICK) Fue buena. (Dice un poco indiferente, entonces judy le susurra a jhonny)

(JUDY) paso de milagro

(NICK) ¿Qué les estas diciendo zanahorias?

(JUDY) nada de nada mi zorro.

JHONNY

Despues de que terminamos de hablar escuchas a alguien en el altavoz, aparentemente era para entregar los resultados de la prueba.

(JUDY) Espero que les haya ido bien en la prueba

(ARTURVEN) Los chicos fueron a buscar los resultados, estaban entre un grupo de animales esperando a que les den sus resultados, después de esperar un rato un oficial les llamo la atención, tanto a jhonny,erik y las chicas que también estaban allí,

(OFICIAL) Disculpen chicos sus nombre son:erik,cloy,jhonny y trixie, si no me equivoco. (en tono de pregunta)

Todos afirmaron y después hablo

(OFICIAL) Quisiera darles mis felicitaciones, primero a las chicas que lograron llegar hasta lo que era las marcas mas altas, trixie…. Mancon: 95 y cloy moiz: 96

(TRIXIE) (muy contenta) ¡NO LO CREO!

(CLOY) (mas calmada) esto es increíble

(ERIK) Felicitaciones chicas, espere, ¿y por que dijo "la marcas que eran las mas altas"?

(OFICIAL) Por que tu y jhonny lograron el 100%, no lo pude creer cuando lo vi.

(ARTURVEN) Todos se quedaron boquiabierto al escucharlo pero no lo creyeron hasta que les dieron sus exámenes y si eso decían… jhonny clover 100%, erik clover 100%; lógicamente lo chicos celebraron.

(JHONNY) YAJUU,(al estilo de homero simpson)

(TRIXIE) OMG!, chicos es impresionante

(CLOY) Felicidades chicos.

(ARTURVEN) Los 4 amigos estaban muy contentos con sus resultados, vieron que Nick y judy parecían un poco aburridos en sus cubículos, para eso iban a mostrarle sus resultados.

(JUDY) Hola chicos,¿Cómo les fue?

(JHONNY) (con una mirada un poco maliciosa) Solo se que nos fue muy bien, mírelos por usted misma. (les dan los hermanos sus hojas, paso un raro mirándolos)

-yyyyyy ¿quetal?, dice erik un poco dudoso

-…

\- ¿judy?, dice jhonny

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento la conejta se desmallo , los humanos, las chicas y Nick se pusieron nervioso al ver el momento

(NICK)!JUDY!,¿QUE LE PASO?

(ERIK) No lo sabemos solo le mostramos nuestros resultados, los miro un rato y después se desmallo.

(ARTURVEN) Nick miro los resultados de los 4 jovenes, estaba muy sorprendido.

(NICK) Muy bien chicos, primero no se preocupen que es solo quedo K.O por sus notas, sobretodo por las de erik y jhonny pues ella tenia el record en esa pruba y segundo, se le pasara como en 10 minutos.

(JHONNY)(aliviado) fiu, que alivio, y ¿ahora que?

(CLOY) Según esto,(mirando un cartel cercano) debemos esperar unas horas para comenzar la siguiente fase del entrenamiento

(TRIXIE)¿Tan rápido?, dice incrédula y después habla Nick.

(NICK) Pues si… desde que hicieron el campo de entrenamiento, las pruebas son en un tiempo mucho mas corto.

(ARTURVEN) Pasaron 2 horas, a los reclutas los llamaron a la parte trasera del establecimiento, después de caminar un rato pasaron por una gran puerta todos vimos 3 cosas, primero un amplio campo en el que se encontraban las zonas de todos zootopia: tonwdraton ,sahara quare ,forest reserv ; una gran pared, nadie en ese momento sabia para que; y una osa polar la cual era su entrenadora en este tiempo.

(ENTRENADORA) Buenos días a todos, soy la señoria tonw y seré en esta parte de su entrenamiento la que los vigile durante este tiempo, no perdamos tiempo y sigamos.

(ARTURVEN) Paso el rato, varios lo lograron a la primera y otros no, la primera en pasar fue trixie en la zona desértica.

(JHONNY) Buena suerte.

(TRIXIE) Gracias, pero la tengo de sobra.

(ERIK) Como dice el refrán "la soberbia es el primer paso a la perdición del nombre".

(JHONNY) Hey, esa es una de mis frases. (Dice un poco enojado)

(ERIK) Pero yo la patente.

(ENTRENADORA) Pasan a la primera fina: macroson,(un hipopotamo); jackson,(una pantera); Del peiro,(un rinoceronte) y Mancon (la loba).

(ARTURVEN)

PRIMERA PARTE: SAHARA QUARE

Comenzaron a atravesar la tormenta de arena en miniatura, macroson no duro mucho, le siguió jackson ,el por descuido abrió uno de los ojos y entro arena en su ojo, eso provoco que con sus 2 patas tratara de limpiarse los ojos y por eso una manta de arena lo envolvió, eliminándolo rápidamente, solo quedaron del peiro y trixie los 2 trataban de superarse, al final gano del peiro pero con que trixie no fuese eliminada era suficiente, siguió cloy, desgraciadamente fallo y quedo de tercera en su grupo, jhonny siguió compitió con la cebra y la zorra, quienes eran la mas esperados de todos los grupos, también por desgracia jhonny fue eliminado, estuvo muy cerca de lograrlo pero no lo logro, y seguia erik, todos incluyendo a los integrantes desconocidos de nuestros 4 amigos, fue el único que lo logro con relativa facilidad.

SEGUNDA PARTE: TOWNDRATON

Para las 3 pm (después de que pasaron todos y de almorzar) fueron a la siguiente parte de su entrenamiento, la zona de congelación, en esta parte era así: debías recorrer 150m en 1 minuto, debían saltar varios témpanos en un rió para pasar al otro lado y para concluir una pared de hielo de 18m pero en esta ultima parte debía realizarse en menos de 2 minutos, en esta parte a diferente de la ultima no eran 4, eran 6 ahora, y en el primer grupo pasarían los 2 hermanos, sonó el pitazo, uno de los animales no logro hacer el minuto por lo que fue eliminado, jhonny y erik lo lograron por suerte, los 5 restantes pasaron los témpanos, en la pared todos tardaron un poco, jhonny comento a resbalarse y sabia que erik no podía ayudarlo pues quedaría eliminados los 2, pero entonces recordó la movida que hizo judy en la película, entonces con todas las fuerzas de sus piernas y se impulso con los cuerpos de los otros animales que quedaron y lo lograron, solo lo logro 4 debido que que uno se cayo, cuando llegaron los clovers a la cima hablaron entresi.

-Jhonny, (temblando y tartamudeando) si que hace frió no lo crees.

-emmm, solo un poco. (lo dice enserio).

-!SOLO UN POCO!, esto esta tan frió como en realidad es tonwdraton.

-Buenos, sabes que de los 2, yo soporto mas el frió que tu.

-eso lo se pero... esto... e-es ridículo.

-Pos che, yo de verdad no lo se, (con un asentó de estilo de la gente de el rosario,argentina)

-Degemos de hablar y bajemos que parece que se comienza a desesperar la entrenadora.

(ARTURVEN) Después de esa prueba, pasaron 2 grupos, cloy y trixie siguieron, fue fácil para cloy pero para trixie casi es eliminada en las 3 pruebas, pero logra pasar la segunda prueba, algunos animales debían esperar al menos hasta mañana debido a que fallaron las 2 primera partes.

TERCERA PARTE: FOREST RESERV

ERIK

En esta parte solo veía una gran de selva húmeda, había que pasar unas escaleras de metal y hay una caída que lleva al barro, de verdad no entendía si para esto debía haber lluvia,cuando vi a la entrenadora tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción y apunto hacia el cielo, cuando vi el cielo se acercaban unas nubes bastante negras dijo

-Dentro de poco podremos comenzar el entrenamiento en esta ultima parte.

(ARTURVEN) Tardo 20 minutos para que comenzara la lluvia y tan tapido como comenzó llamaron a jhonny como el primero, este con la fuerte lluvia se le dificulto ya que eran un camino muy,muy largo, con mucho esfuerzos lo logro, se veía muy feliz, pero desgraciadamente le dijo que para las 3 partes debe tenerlas muy bien dominadas, por desgracia trixie y erik se resbalaron y cayeron en el lodo cubriéndolos de barro, cloy por su parte termino esta prueba con un poco de dificultad; a nuestros amigos les tardo 3 dias para tener dominadas completamente estas 3 zonas, todos (jhoony,cooler,cloy,trixie y erik) terminaron la primera parte de 4, cuando se termino por completo esta parte la entrenadora hablo

(ENTRENADORA) Muy bien, les felicito a todos los que lograron llegar hasta aquí, lograron superar los terrenos mas difíciles de zootopia, esta el la primera parte de cuatro, la segunda parte del entrenamiento será mejoramiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, este entremiento se dará mañana a las 10:00 am, necesitaran las energías del dia de hoy para mañana.

ERIK

Excelente, tal vez pueda utilizar un poco de mi "verdadera fuerza" si la logro ocultar.

(ARTURVEN) Cuando todos comenzaron a irse, trixie, cooler y jhonny hablaban para pasar el rato.

(TRIXIE) Saben que chicos, despues que nos graduemos deberíamos salir los 5 un dia.

(JHONNY) Eso suena muy divertido

(COOLER) Si eso tu lo quieres hermanita.

Entonces vienen erik y cloy

(ERIK) Bueno amigos creo que cada quien deberá irse a casa, oh y cloy, deberíamos reunirnos un dia.

(CLOY) Me parece esplendido

(JHONNY) Justamente estábamos hablando de eso, después de que nos graduemos.

(CLOY) Sera algo muy entretenido

(ARTURVEN) Todos se fueron, antes de que erik y jhonny estaban hablando de un pequeño temita.

(JHONNY) Hey erik.

(ERIK) ¿Qué sucede erik?

(JHONNY) ¿No te parece que las voces de trixie y cloy, ya las habíamos escuchado antes?

(ERIK) Ahora que lo mencionas es verdad

(JHONNY) Creo que las escuchamos en una serie animada que hacia una youtubera

(ERIK) Es verdad, no recuerdo el nombre de la creadora, pero la serie era "five nihgt at Fredy high school".

(JHONNY) (en tono burlon) Y tu diciendo que iba hacer aburrida.

(ERIK) Lo admito, la califique demasiado rápido, pero no te pases.

A FINALIZADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN)Bueno amigo ahora lo de los voces, que que es algo extraño para estas cosas, pero es decisión de cada uno, todas estas voces las escuche de la serie de edd00chan, una canal que es extremadamente recomendable, por jhonny podría ser de DUALKEY, por erik puede TRICKER, de trixie LUCY CHAN, y de cloy AKI CHAN, (de ellas 2 si estoy completamente seguro), parece un poco raro, pero solo digo que esa es su forma de hablar no tienen que ser a juro las voces, solo es su forma de hablar, hasta aquí la habladera, nos vemos.**


	11. capitulo 8 (parte 2)

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos los lectores que se fascinan por leer este tipo de historias, muy bien amigos antes de comenzar es hora de los saludos, le toca a hallimix de Islandia, le mando grandes saludos y a toda su gente, y de los lugares especiales los saludos son para Bosnia y Herzegovina, Colombia, el salvador, Nicaragua y Italia gracias por las lecturas y espero que les cuenten esta historia a mas gente para que seamos mas famosos, okey todos** **comencemos**

CAPITULO 8 "El entrenamiento" (parte 2)

Nuestros amigos humanos ya estaban en el ZDP , erik y jhonny estaban hablando con sus nueva amigas y conociendo a los demás cadetes que querían convertirse en policías, todos eran muy sociales, a excepción de una pantera que no le habría prestado atención a lo que decían los humanos, los chicos se sentían muy felices, sobretodo jhonny, esto esto por que podía hablar tranquilamente con los demás... sin que estos tuvieran miedo de jhonny.

(ERIK) Y por eso nunca en la vida le volví a quitar un chocolate a jhonny

(TRIXIE) Francamente...yo haría lo mismo.

(JHONNY) Así que ya lo sabes erik, nunca agarres lo que no es tuyo.

(ERIK) Hey, tu también me quitaba los dulces y chocolate en mas de una ocasión.

(JHONNY) Por favor ¿cuantas veces lo hice?, diciéndolo de una forma que el no lo creía.

(ERIK) Te las enumero.

(CLOY) ¿Acaso son muchas?

(JHONNY) Cloy... no me ayudas.

(ARTURVEN) Nuestros amigos pudieron hablar mas pero se les llamo para realizar la segunda parte del entrenamiento, esta consistía en una serie de ejercicios, el primero era el mas duro, se separaron en 2 grupos, el de las chicas y el de los chicos(el mayor era el de los chicos), caminaron un poco, estos entraron a una gran aula, el entrenador el cual era una oso pardo les entrego a cada uno 4 pesas, a todos les tomo esfuerzo amarracelas, después de la presentación el entrenador les explico que cada pesa tenia una cantidad determinada de kilogramos que a cada animal se le era difícil levantar, estas debían amarrarse a las muñecas y los tobillos aparte de que cada una debía ser levantada 100 veces, todos se sorprendieron al ver sus medidas,(nota de autor: como me da flojera voy a poner las de los chicos)

jhonny: 200 KILOS!

erik: 280KILOS!

Al ver esto jhonny pregunto

-emmm... señor, ¿esta seguro que cada medida esta correcta?

-Claro que si.

Entonces jhonny pensó.

(JHONNY)

Esto tiene que ser una broma, jamas podre levantar eso esto es imposible pero como erik se ve tan confiado, porque yo no estoy igual.

Jhonny recupero algo de confianza al ver a su hermano que generalmente en estas situaciones este se negaría a que el podría hacer esta acción, erik cerro los ojos y cunado los abrió parecía que tenia mas fuerza, aunque el único que se dio cuenta de esto era jhonny, se dio el pitazo para el comienzo de esta parte, todos los animales les costaba siquiera mover las pesas, entre ellos jhonny, pero había alguien a que esto se hacia muy fácil, quien mas que erik, para motivar al resto de los animales que aspiraban a ser oficiales el entrenador les dio unas palabras de apoyo.

(ENTRENADOR) Oh chicos, se me olvido decirles una cosa... que si hacen este ejercicio en menos de 8 minutos deberán hacerlo desde 0, ademas de que se les bajara la nota.

(ARTURVEN) Al escuchar esto todos los animales comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, el único que no podía aun era jhonny, la ira lo llenaba al saber que debería hacer todo desde cero, pero derepente escucho la voz de antes, pero esta vez no era amenazante y hablaba en forma baja, esta dijo.

-bueno... supongo que debería ayudarte ¿o no?

En ese momento jhonny sintió una especie de descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, sintió que su cuerpo era mas ligero, pero mas que todo... mas fuerte sintió que las pesas no estaban, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a levantar las pesas ahora el y erik competían para ver quien lo hacia verdaderamente bien y mas rápido, lógicamente gano erik pero su hermano menor no tardo en terminar la prueba infernal, todos estaban impresionados, pasaron...4 MINUTOS!, COMO LO HICIERON!, todos los presentes, incluyendo al entrenador, decidió tomar aire antes de seguir con los otros entrenamientos, decidió colocar las pesas que por alguna razón seguían siendo muy pesadas, la iba a dejar las pesas en la bolsa de la que sacaron las pesas pero apenas se las quito se sorprendió, incluso se asusto un poco a ver sus manos, las punta de sus uñas eran ahora puntiagudas como las garras de algún animal, ademas de que un aura negra las rodiaba, no sabia por que esto le pasaba, estaba asustado pero después recordó, en ese momento en el que tenia mucha frustración, se negaba en su cabeza que no quería fallar y... esa frase:" _bueno... supongo que debería ayudarte ¿o no?", peso por un momento, ¿como pudo decir eso en especifico?,_ no razonaba correctamente, sabia que esto era por "sus problemas", decidió relajarse, sintió un pequeño dolor en sus manos, apenas sus manos volvieron a la normalidad las pesas volvieron a ser extremadamente pesadas, trataba de analizar los sucesos y despues de al fin guardo las pesas escucho que la voz de su hermano se acercaba, vio que ce acercaba, este noto una casa, que cuando este apenas vio a su hermano mayor, erik guardo sus manos en sus bolsillos, pero al hacerlo vio un pequeño hijo de lo que parecía ser como un humo o...¿energía?,(Nota del autor: por la forma en que lo dije ustedes entenderán, traten de usar su imaginación) erik le pregunto a su hermanito.

-¿Que es lo que estas haciendo,"junior"?

-ehmm, nada, solo estaba, tra-tratando de guardar estas cosas, dice jhonny un poco nervioso

\- Bueno, pero esas cosas las recejen mas tarde, pero...¿como lograste hacer para levantar las pesas?

\- No tengo idea... solo escuche la voz de antes, ¿recuerdas... la que te dije?

-si, dice erik un poco preocupado

\- Pues esta dijo "te debería ayudar, ¿no?" y después de es pude terminar las levantadas, ¿que crees que sea?

-De eso no te preocupes, te das cuenta que tu estado es un poco..."especial", tu mente abecés te puede jugar algunas bromas, no debes escuchar todo el tiempo, pero esa no es excusa para que no estés escuchado lo que te digo yo y los demás.

-Entendido erik, te prometo no te defraudare.

-Sabes que tu eres el único al que me gusta hacer promesas, ¿lo sabes?

-Jajajaj, claro que lo se hermanote.

(ARTURVEN) Después de terminar la conversación y descansar para el almuerzo, los entrenamientos siguieron, correr 200 metros, el levantamiento de barras, todos los entrenamientos que puedan dar en este tipo de instituto, eran las 5:30pm y seguía la segunda parte esta era de combate, apesar de que los chicos estuvieron entrenaron por mas de 4 horas, todos sentían que aun estaban, en esta parte debían enfrentarse a varios animales de gran tamaño y fuerza, mas que todo osos polares , elefantes y tigres; el primero en pasar de los hermanos humanos fue erik, parecía estar tanto confiado como nervioso por la pelea, se puso unos guantes rojos de boxeo,(no se como es que se llama esos cascos como el que se puso judy en las practicas de combate en la academia, se puso uno de esos), subió al ring al igual que su rival, era un oso polar, sonó la campana, solo por instinto avanzo erik, el oso polar con un suave golpe lo empujo hacia las cuerdas, el cuerpo de erik se impulso a el oso, este ultimo estiro el brazo izquierdo y la mandíbula del humano impacto y callo boca abajo, al penas levantarse recibio un golpe en el rostro, lo impulso hacia una parte del ring, en esta parte el oso dice.

-Sabes que chico, si quieres puedes rendir y tratar otro día.

Pero cuando escucho esto a erik le salio una pequeña risita maliciosa de su boca

-Sabes... soy mejor de lo que parezco.

En este punto erik volvio a prepararse, cerrando sus ojos, el oso polar se abalanzo y le dijo.

-JAMAS BAJES TU GUARDIA ANTE EL AGRESOR.

Pero todos se sorprendieron con lo que paso después, erik esquivo el veloz golpe, entonces el oso procedió a aumentar tanto la velocidad como la fuerza aplicada de lo golpes, pero el humano seguía esquivando cada golpe, para un momento erik le acertó un fuerte golpe en el osico para tratar de tumbar, pero no lo logro pero le dolió al gran mamífero, entonces erik dice entono burlón.

-Sabe que señor , si quiere puedes rendirse y tratar en otro momento.

Esto provoco que el oso se enojara y ambos se acercaron entre si a pelear, el oso logro acertar un golpe en el pecho de muchacho, pero algo muy raro paso... apesar de que se golpe pudo haber matado a un humano a erik se le quito el dolor rápido, el dijo.

-Buen golpe, pero no perderé.

Erik salio corriendo hacia el oso, este ultimo trato de darle un golpe en el estomago, pero este fallo y erik logro saltar y caer en el brazo del oso polar, estando tan cerca de el, le dio una pata con la pierna izquierda con toda su fuerza, con esta impulso el oso se golpeo la frente con una de las esquinas del ring, dándole la victoria a erik,entonces jhonny victoria.

-¡ESE ES MI HERMANOTE!

(ARTURVEN) Al terminar la frase, erik bajo del ring todos estaban felicitándolo a erik por su sorprendente victoria, por como erik gano paso directamente a la parte 3 de los entrenamientos, los que lograban ganar a la primera estarían aprendiendo como utilizar las armas letales y no letales, como habían muchos animales por enfrentar todos avanzaron muy rápido, pasaron todos en poco menos de una hora, era el turno de jhonny, le tocaba uno de los animales mas difíciles, un tigre, la campana sonó, ambos se acercaron a gran velocidad, el tigre tomo el control de la situación rápidamente acertándole fuerte golpes al humano en el estomago y en el rostro, por un momento todos pensaron que jhonny estaba K.O pero se logro levantar, este trato de darle una patada pero el tigre la detuvo y casi lo arroja fuera del ring de pelea, el tigre dice.

-Cadete, trate de pelear como el otro "humano", no aprobara los exámenes policiales si no peleas en serio.

-Eso trato pero esto es muy difícil, respondió jhonny

-Si lo crees así ríndete de una sola vez.

(ARTURVEN) Para ese momento algunos animales pensaron que jhonny iba a reaccionar con mucha mas fuerza como su hermano, pero lo haría de una forma un poco diferente; en ese momento se logro escuchar la misma voz de antes, tampoco sonaba tan malvada como las primeras veces pero ahora sonaba un…poco… irritaba.

- _acaso no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, "crió"_

Apenas termino jhonny de escuchar esas palabras, su cuerpo sintió una gran fuerza, pero a la vez una pequeña parte del amable y carismático chico de desvaneció, tenia la cabeza hacia abajo, entonces dijo de una forma fría

-Espero que de verdad luches en serio.

El tigre no le tomo en serio y intento golpearlo pero cada vez que este lo intentaba este lo esquivaba con mucha rapidez, en este punto incluso erik comenzó a preocuparse por la situación mas que todo por lo que dijo jhonny después.

-¿Acaso no quieres pelear mas?, para demostrar que no me estaré moviendo tan rápido para ti me quedare quieto, se denotaba que hablaba en tono muy burlon, esto provoco que el tigre se enojara mucho y dijo

-¡SI ESO ES LO QUE QUIERES TE GOLPEARE TAN FUERTE QUE TE HARE LLORAR!

Pero al escuchar el entrenador le dice.

-¡COMING!,(Nota del Autor:ese es el apellido del tigre), no te dejes influenciar, no puedes caer en su juego…. COMING

Pero el tigre no hizo caso al entrenador este se acercaba de un forma muy amenazante al chico, en un momento incluso erik logra gritar.

-¡Jhonny muévete!

Pero fue muy tarde, el tigre ya estaba al frente del joven, este acertó un potente golpe en el rostro

del joven, todos se preocuparon , pues ese golpe pudo haber noqueado a otro tigre pero todos los presentes incluyendo a coming pues jhonny solo se reina burlándose del tigre y le dice.

-disculpe pero…¿me golpeo o me saludo?, de verdad no lo se.

El tigre seguía golpeando con furia a jhonny pero este salía inmune, en un momento cuando salio un golpe del brazo derecho, jhonny lo detuvo con mucha facilidad, entonces jhonny le dice de forma que solo el tigre escucha.

-para que te des una idea te daré un ejemplo.

Jhonny procedió y le dio un golpe extremadamente fuerte en el estomago de tigre… pero para jhonny fue como le hubiese puesto su meno en su estomago, coming estaba muy mal, ese golpe le quito todos el aire si no tuviese pelaje todos habrían visto que se puso muy pálido a tratar de recuperar el aliento y este escucho.

-creo que… he ganado.

En ese momento jhonny procedió a darle un rodillaso que mando a volar a coming como un muñeco de trapo, nadie nunca había visto algo parecido si no lo hubiesen visto, coming cayo en cima de una mesa de madera, provocando que esta se rompiera, al escuchar la madera crujiendo y rompiéndose jhonny volvió en si, al ver la escena jhonny se había puesto extremadamente nervioso

-¡Dios que hice!

Este trato de acercarse para atender al tigre.

-Seños…lo lamen-to mucho, yo no quería… hacer…hacerle. Pero no siguió tartamudeando pues unos para medico revisaron a coming, estos dijeron

-No te preocupes por esto chico, esta inconsciente nada mas pero es increíble como lo hiciste.

-Gracias a dios que no le paso nada me asuste mucho, si despierta pronto les pueden decir que lo lamento mucho.

-No te preocupes, esto fue mas un accidente y si despierto en unos minutos, les diremos que lamentas herirlo asi por error.

Los participantes que pasaron esta parte fueron directo al centro de practicas de tiros, al entrar por unas puertas un poco pequeñas para el león, (el mas alto para ese lugar) vieron a 2 oficiales, uno era una cabra y el otro era un hipopótamo, estos se presentaron.

(HIPOPOTAMO) Buenas noches a todos, mi nombre es el jeff firet,(Nota del auto:se pronuncia fairet) y el oficial cabra que esta a mi lado es bradt Miku y nosotros seremos sus instructores en el manejo de armas, siéntense por favor.

(ARTURVEN) Todos se sentaron y después de que todos los integrantes terminaron los combates incluyendo las chicas, bradt comenzó con las preguntas.

(BRADT) Muy bien a todos, ahora unas preguntas,(¿Cuáles son las únicas armas que son aceptadas en todas las situaciones?), entonces respondió cloy.

-Por lo general se utilizan 3 armas: cachiporras, armas de shock y por supuesto las pistolas de dardos tranquilizantes, estos son básicamente todas las armas no letales

(BRADT) Excelente, pero en diversas situaciones se requieren otro tipos de armas… digamos esto… en una manifestación violenta, ¿que se debe utilizar?.

(TRIXIE) En esas situaciones solo se puede usar el escudo anti-motín, pero en el caso en el que los manifestantes sean extremadamente violentos se pueden utilizar gas lacrimógeno.

(JEFF) Muy bien señorita trixie, muy bien y ahora, ¿Cuáles son las armas de fuego que utiliza los oficiales?

Entonces responden una parte un hermano humano y otra parte otro.

(JHONNY) Los oficiales poseen una extensa lista de armas de fuego aunque estas no son usan para evitar muertes de civiles, estas abarcan desde pistolas hasta rifles que pueden perforar el hierro.

(ERIK) Varios de estos modelos son.

*Por las pistolas: los modelos mas comunes son las 9mm,40mm y 45mm

*Tambien existen otras cantidades de armas de fuego como la:M4A4, el FAMAS y el SSG 08

(JHONNY) Otras armas de fuego que perteneces a los oficiales de policía son las pistolas tipo revolver,P2000,GLOCK 17,CZ-75B esta por cierto es automática, y la USP-S

Por otros rifles policíaco son:AWP,las AUP Y M-16, creo que estos son todos los modelos policiales mas popular.

(BRADT) (muy impresionando) Excelente chicos, muy buenas respuestas, bueno antes de comenzar las practicas de tiro al blanco deben saber utilizar estas armas… se las explicaremos.

DESPUÉS DE REALIZAR LAS PRACTICAS DE TIRO, eran ya casi la 9 pm y Nick y judy no se habían ido para esperar a los chicos estos vieron que se acercaban con 3 lobos estos se iban a despedir pero Nick y judy decidieron conocerlas.

(JUDY) Hola chicos, parece que termino el entrenamiento de hoy ¿y como les fue?

(JHONNY) (Muy emocionado) ¡ASOMBROSO! Señorita judy, logramos algo asombro.

(ERIK) El día de hoy logramos terminar las fase de los entrenamientos, nosotros y nuestras amigas también "hicimos historia"

(NICK) ¿Son esas lobas no?, un placer señorita mi nombre es nicohlas pero prefiero que me digan Nick.

(TRIXIE) Genial señor wild, e visto mucho de usted y la señora hopps en televisión y radio, mi nombre es trixie y me alegra conocerlos.

(CLOY) Es un verdadero placer señores mi nombre es cloy y me siento alagadas con sus presencias aquí.

(COOLER) Buenas noches mi nombre es cooler y soy el hermano de trixie, es un placer conocerlos en carne y hueso.

(JUDY) No es de nada, el placer es nuestro.

(NICK) Parecen que tienen un buen gusto en sus amistades chicos. (le da un pequeño codazo a jhonny)

(JHONNY) (Risa nerviosa) Jajaj… si supongo.

(CLOY) Bueno chicos, nos encantaría quedarnos a charlar mas en verdad pero debemos irnos, ya es tarde y debemos ir a nuestras casas.

(ERIK) No te preocupes cloy, tenemos que estar a toda nuestra capacidad para la ultima parte, escuche que esta no se compara con ninguna de las anteriores.

(TRIXIE) (se las arregla para abrazar a erik,jhonny y cloy todos junto) Es tan genial conocer a mas gente, sobretodo los que serán grandes policías, (ahora suelta a todos) pero no me dejare vencer por ustedes 2, (refiriéndose a erik y jhonny)

(JHONNY) (Con confianza en su voz) No lo creo trixie, te demostrare como es que pasamos esas pruebas.

(TRIXIE) Veremos quién es el mejor, en la ultima prueba.

(JHONNY) Y ese seré yo.

(TRIXIE) (en tono burlón) lo dudo

(ARTURVEN) Después de la platica de nuestros amigos todos se dirigieron a sus hogares, pasado mañana (osea en 2 días) se realizaría la cuarta y ultima parte del entrenamiento de policías y este no era para cualquier mamífero, este seria algo verdaderamente a prueba.

A FINALIZADO EL EPISODIO.

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos, este episodio desvela algunas cosas, no se los diré pero si ven los episodios en realidad se ve que es un poquito obvio, en realidad habria mas saludos, pero en fin estos se les quedara para el próximo episodio de la semana que viene, aprovechando la oportunidad les recomendare mi crossover de zootopia y slederman, este se llama "UNA CRIATURA ATERRADORA" es altamente recomendable y si te gusta el misterio y algo de horror (no cada 5 segundos pero si tiene) esta historia te encantara, bueno amigos , yo me despido, que pasen todos buenos días, tardes o noches.**


	12. capitulo 8 (parte 3) otravez

**ARTURVEN a llegado amigos y bueno antes de comenzar la ultima parte del capitulo 8 quiero mandarle mis saludos a Ana Frozen Free y al StrikeForceHeroeTeller , quienes les agradezco por sus criticas, yo siempre trato de ser mejor cada día y tratar de no cometer mis "horrores ortográficos" no me molesto por nada (por ana) , solo es una critica y ademas constructiva, con mas razón debo prestarle atención me siento muy agradecido,(y por strike) es alguien super considerado al dar su opinión de cada episodio, (eso no lo hace todo el mundo T_T) bien amigos comencemos.**

Capitulo 8 "EL ENTRENAMIENTO" (parte 3)

(ARTURVEN) jhonny y erik estaban muy emocionados, era el gran día, el día que se terminaría los entrenamientos de policía, eran las 6:00am era temprano y faltaba poco para que fuesen al departamento de policía, pero por el momento estaban desayunado, estos estaban charlando durante la comida.

(NICK) Hey muchachos, escuche lo que hicieron en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en la practica de tiro,¿fue cierto?

(ERIK) ¿Que parte?

(NICK) Vencieron a sus oponentes en el primer combate, y que fueron un oso y un tigre

(ERIK) Jejej supongo que tuvimos...

(JHONNY) !FUE ASOMBROSO!... erik gano dándole una patada al oso y lo mando a la esquila del ring en donde estábamos, por mi... no se que me paso, parece que le di una patada al tigre que lo saco del ring y se estrello contra una mesa de madera,

(ERIK) (un poco apenado) que... no exageres jhonny

(JHONNY) Pues claro que no exagero, sabes que fue así.

(NICK) Es muy impresionante, ni judy ni yo logramos hacer ningunas de las 2 cosas el mismo día, en fin, y hablando de eso, ¿como les fue en la practica de tiro?

(ERIK) En esa parte si no fue un poco mas difícil, nos daban a apuntar a un objetivo, que era en realidad bastante pequeño, diría que un poco menos que tu. (refiriéndose a nick)

(NICK) Eso ya lo e escuchado, dijeron que era para que los cadetes tuvieran mejor punteria, y como dispararon, pregunto el zorro

(ERIK) Pues... de los disparos con dardos no fallamos ni uno esos eran los fáciles, después tuvimos que disparare a otros blancos, ahora serian con armas de fuego.

(JHONNY) En esta ocasión debimos disparar un total de 10 balas,creo que pude haber mejorado mas porque ,por mi fueron 7 en la zona de "excelente", 2 en "muy bien" y 1 en "bueno", y erik dio 8 en "excelente" y 2 en "muy bien"

(NICK) Pero esas son muy buenas punterías chicos.

(ERIK) Si lo se, es que... creemos que pudimos haber mejorado, en fin, los instructores fueron al ver los tiros, mientras esperábamos, nos explicaron que para tener mejor puntería debíamos sincronizar nuestros latidos y respiración a la hora de disparar, cuando lo hicimos literalmente se cayo el circulo de la mejor puntería de los "blancos de practica".

(JHONNY) Fue muy divertido practicar con las armas y señor nick, ¿como es la ultima parte?

(NICK) Si te lo dijera,no te sorprendería.

(ERIK) Eso le da mas emoción.

(JHONNY) SIP. respondiendo de su infantil pero agradable manera.

(ARTURVEN) Al terminar de comer y lavar los platos los chicos decidieron ir a la jefatura, pero antes de irse les queria mostrar a los chicos una sorpresa, estos fueron a la parte trasera de la casa, aparentemente iban a una cochera, depues de pasar por un almacen lleno de cosas que nick a llenado por el tiempo les dijo

(NICK) (De forma seria)Erik... jhonny, lo que les voy a mostrar.. es algo que nadie sabe, nisiquiera judy ni nadie... ¿guardaran el secreto por mi?

(JHONNY) Por supuesto señor nick, los 2 somos de confianza.

(ERIK) No debe preocuparse por nada de nada.

(ARTURVEN) Cuando nick abrió la puerta lograron ver un taller al estilo mecánico, a erik logro recordar todas las veces que su padre podía llegar temprano a la casa para ver en la televisión programas como: "el dúo mecánico", "las mecánicas", "coches extremos","locos por los autos" y a veces "Cuban chrome", lo veía de cariño ya que el padre de erik y jhonny de pequeño siempre lo visitaba un tío de nacionalidad cubana, (PERO NO SON DE ESA NACIONALIDAD... ustedes deciden), los chicos vieron algo grande debajo de una sabanas, cuando nick estuvo apunto de quitar las mantas dijo.

-Esto talvez les guste chicos.

Al retirar las sabanas vieron que era un auto clásico, claro era un poco mas pequeño debido a que este era para el zorro, en todo caso era una auto muy bello, era de un fuerte color rojo y una franja negra que iba en el medio del vehículo, jhonny se había quedado algo... extrañado ya que no era un "gran fan" de los autos como su padre, pero el ya había visto ese auto en alguna parte, por parte de erik estaba muy emocionado, (primera vez en la vida mas que jhonny XD) se veía que bastante feliz al ver el auto.

(ERIK) Señor nick... acaso este auto es un mustang.

(NICK) Claro muchacho pero (¿que año y modelo es?).

(ERIK) Se ve que es un ford mustang boss 1969.

(NICK) Parece que tienes un buen ojo para estas cosas.

(JHONNY) Y ¿por que no lo saca?

(NICK) Bueno lo que pasa es que llevo un tiempo tratando de restaurarlo por completo pero como tengo este... nuevo empleo como policía ya casi ni lo veo. Entonces dice erik

-No se preocupe señor, cuando tengamos un día libre, podemos ayudarlo a terminar de restaurarlo por completo.

-Gracias muchachos, en fin vamos al departamento de policías, hoy judy va mas temprano a si que nos toca ir nosotros... solos...solitos.

Y dice jhonny en todo dramático.

-Ante los peligros que envuelven a la naturaleza urbana de esta ciudad.

-Ni mas ni menos, responde nick.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA, al llegar al lugar estaba muy tranquilo los chicos saludaron a garraza.

(JHONNY) Buenos días Ben, dice con su típico modo feliz.

(BENJAMIN) Hola chicos, judy ya llego mas temprano, y debo decir que ustedes 2 se han hecho populares aquí. (refiriéndose a erik y jhonny)

(NICK) ¿en serio?,¿por que?, pregunto un tanto curioso el zorro.

(BENJAMIN) pues es porque ustedes erik, jhonny y 3 animales mas fueron uno de los pocos que lograron pasar a la ultima parte del entrenamiento para hoy.

(JHONNY) ¿3 animales?, mmmm...

(ERIK) (con confianza en su voz) jaj, creo que... ya se quienes pasaron, en fin, ¿en cuando comienzan?. Le pregunta a garraza.

(BENJAMIN) Pues son la 7:45am ¿no?, deberían comenzar a las... 8:30

(JHONNY) Genial, menos de una hora, eso sera mas que suficiente para calentar.

(NICK) Te lo recomiendo amigo, lo van a necesitar

Despues de que terminaron de charlar fueron a buscar a los demás cadetes de policías, al llegar se sorprendieron que había mucha menos "gente" que los anteriores, en el camino encontraron a cooler,cloy y trixie.

(JHONNY) Hola amigos, ¿como estas?. pregunta jhonny con su muy buen humor.

(TRIXIE) Hola amigos. Contenta como siempre

(COOLER) ¿Qué onda muchachos?, pregunto el lobo de pelaje negro.

(ERIK) Muy bien, muy bien en realidad… y ¿Qué pasa? Que casi no vino nadie

(CLOY) Eso lo note, creo que son todos los que ganaron los combates y llegaron a el nivel necesario el la practica de tiros ayer.

(JHONNY) Bueno, parece que estas fueron de bastante difíciles, y alguno de ustedes sabe que nos tocara.

(TRIXIE) Hola amigos. Contenta como siempre

(COOLER) ¿Qué onda muchachos?, pregunto el lobo de pelaje negro.

(ERIK) Muy bien, muy bien en realidad… y ¿Qué pasa? Que casi no vino nadie

(CLOY) Eso lo note, creo que son todos los que ganaron los combates y llegaron a el nivel necesario el la practica de tiros ayer.

(JHONNY) Bueno, parece que estas fueron de bastante difíciles, y alguno de ustedes sabe que nos tocara.

(ARTURVEN) Todos negaron saber que era lo que venia como la cuarta y ultima parte del entrenamiento, hasta que fueron las 8:30 am, cuando las manecillas tocaron esa hora bogo apareció al fondo del pasillo, se acerco a los pocos que estaban presentes, (en conparacion mucho menos que los otros días) el búfalo dijo.

-Buenos días a todos, francamente me tienen sorprendido, incluso cuando cambiamos la zona de entrenamiento para estar mas cerca, nunca esperaba que algunos lo hicieran tan rápido, estoy muy orgullosos y hoy sera el día en el que puedan convertirse de cadetes a oficiales reales o esperar y prepararse para volver a intentar después de un tiempo, ahora todos siganme.

(ARTURVEN) Todos caminaban por el pasillo, curiosamente iban por la vía contraria a la que generalmente iban a la dirección contraria a la cual siempre iban para las practicas, para colmo, estos saldrían de la comisaria no sabían porque, al salir todos vieron un gran vehículo, a primera vista se parecía un poco a los buses escolares, nadie pregunto nada aunque estaban un poco dudoso, aparte de nuestros 5 nuevos amigos había otros 5 animales y todos eran depredadores: un tigre de una melena mas roja imposible, un tigre que tenia colores muy fuertes, una pantera negra,un jaguar y un oso; nuestros amigos estaban charlando hasta que llegaron a una zona urbana un tanto extraña, habían 2 edificios de gran tamaño, en la zona no había ningún mamífero cerca, se podrían distinguir varios puestos para protegerse adelante sw los edificios, estos eran autos en mal estado o cosas por el estilo, ademas de eso, se lograban ver en una mesa amplia una gran cantidad de armas, desde pequeñas pistolas hasta rifles de alto poder; en ese momento pregunto cloy.

-Disculpe señor bogo pero,¿que es esto en realidad?, después de esto le responde al búfalo.

-Bueno, esta es la ultima parte del entrenamiento, ahora les explicare a todos.

Después de que todos se organizaron en una fila, todos mirando a bogo dijo

-Muy bien todos ustedes, esta es la ultima parte del entrenamiento de policía, en esta ocasión formaran grupos de 5 integrantes... su objetivo sera salvar al rehén que se encuentra en alguna parte de estos edificios, ustedes deberán eliminar a los secuestradores; recuerden esto solo es un escenario extremo en el que un delincuente tiene a un civil de rehén y podrían causar mas bajas de inocentes, si se cumplen todos estos factores puedes utilizar las armas de fuego, pero mientras no solo podrán utilizar el arma tranquilizadora, sus cachiporras y la pistola eléctrica, !ENTENDIDO!

-!ENTENDIDO SEÑOR!, todos los aspirantes a policía respondieron de forma unisola.

(BOGO) excelente, y 2 cosas, primero antes que nada, dictare los grupos de 5 integrantes, mejor comencemos: en el primer grupos tenemos a... los mancon...los clovers y... la señorita... moiz, y por el resto ya sabe que les toca.

(ARTURVEN) Todos se separaron en 2 grupos, tal y como explico bogo, y después les dijo lo otro.

(BOGO) La prueba comenzara en 20 minutos, en donde esta esa mesa que pueden ver al lado del segundo edificio a la izquierda pueden seleccionar las armas que ustedes deseen, estan cargada con balas de pintura por lo que no causaran ningún daño pero si les alcanza algún balazo de pintura quedan fuera y deberán esperar al siguiente turno, pero recuerden que las armas que poseen puedes significar la vida o la muerte de civiles, en el caso de que ya no allá mas preguntas vallan y vean que arma les conviene.

(ARTURVEN) Nuestros amigos protagonistas estaban viendo que armamento tomarían en la prueba, se fijaron el varios cartuchos y vieron que todos tenían balas de pinturas, por lo que no se preocupaban por erir a nadie, pero primero entes que nada se pusieron los "uniformes especiales", estos eran chalecos anti-balas con diferentes tamaños, rodilleras y lestes de protección, después de estar listos con los trajes fueron a seleccionar las armas, eligieron varias.

erik eligio un rifle de asalto y una pistola 40 mm, cooler un rifle FAMAS también eligio una 40mm ,cloy por su parte eligió un revolver magnun, jhonny por su parte eligió una M-16 una de las armas de las que mas escucho, tomo una pistola un poco pesada una 45 mm, y la ultima trixie decidió tomar una CZ-75B y una SSG-08; esta parecía ser una elección de mucho poder, era la hora los 2 equipos estaban listos, entraron en sus puestos de salidas esperando el tan anciado sonido para poder correr y poder terminar esta ultima parte del entrenamiento policíaco. Bogo dio un palazo de salva, los 2 equipos salieron corriendo a los edificios, al estar al frente de el edificio los delincuentes armados (un pequeño puñado de policías disfrazados) comenzaron a disparar y nuestros se escondieron en 2 obstáculos diferentes, en uno estaban los hermanos clovers mientras que en el otro estaban las chicas y cooler, se dio un combate de balas de pintura, fue increíble que los chicos se las ingeniaron para derrotar a los primero 6 individuos a las afuera del edificio, lograron abrir la puerta pero se toparon con 2 rinocerontes, apenas los vieron dispararon y una de esta balas de pintura le dio a cooler con desilusionado se retiro el lobo, trixie y erik se encargaron por las ventanas de eliminar a los 2 grande mamíferos, lograron ingresar al lugar, había 3 puertas, la primera no se encontraba nada, la segunda por su parte se encontraba alguien con quien se sorprendieron; era finnick con un gran rifle, con la gran cantidad de balazos logro darle 2 en el estomago a cloy pero su ultima bala en el revolver le dio a zorro de pelaje amarillo, por seguridad no abrieron la tercera puerta y siguieron subiendo al 2do piso, el oficial Mccuerno ya los esperaba arriba junto a Delgato al apenas verlos abrieron fuego. el la lluvia de gotas rojas callo trixie pues cuando por fin tenia en la mira a los oficiales vestidos de delincuentes se quedo sin balas; erik y jhonny se sorprendieron al ver que en el piso 4to no había nada y apenas había 2 sujetos en el quito piso, procedieron en ir al sexto piso, allí lograron ver a 4 animales: un lobo gris, una panteras con gran musculatura y a sus primeros amigos nick y judy, antes de disparar nick dijo.

-Lo sientos chicos pero hasta aqui llegaron.

(ARTURVEN) Se dio la ultima batalla de balas rojas, los humanos tenían poca munición y debían ser precisos, se arriesgaron haciendo que los 4 mamíferos se acercaran, cuando ya los iban a emboscar los chicos salieron de su escondite, la pantera cayo primera con un disparo en la frente, nick logro darle 3 balazos a jhonny, este miro las pinturas y dijo.

(JHONNY)(en tono dramático) "ohh, la culpa de mis actos ya me ah alcanzado" (cae al suelo) [gemido de dolor],[gemido de dolor]...[otro gemido de dolor] XD.

Los disparos pararon un momento, el lobo pregunta sarcásticamente a jhonny.

-muchacho ¿ya acabaste de morirte?.

-espera todavia no, [gemido de moribundes rapido], listo ya termine de sufrir y yo me retiro a prepararme para la siguiente ronda.

El combate continuo y erik aprovecho la oportunida y le dio 2 balazos al lobo, nick se escondio en uno de los escombros colocados, a 5 metros de el estaba el rehen, era un muñeco de una cabra relativamente grande, esta tenia el peso real de un animal de este tipo (creo que son entre 20 y 35 kilos de pana que no se), erik tenia algo de confianza le faltaba poco para terminar la prueba, de repente sintió 4 golpes en su espalda, cuando se voltio se da cuenta que era judy, esta tenia una mirada de satisfaccion en su rostro, entonces dijo.

-Debes estar atento a tu alrededor, logre pasar al lado de ti y pase un buen rato acercándome en silencio.

(ARTURVEN) Los chicos se reunieron esperando a que fuese su turno, estaban viendo que es lo que habían hecho mal.

(ERIK) Muy bien chicos debemos ver que fue lo que fallo esta vez... ¿alguien quiere decir algo?.

en ese momento decidieron hablar parte de los lobos.

(COOLER) Pues en el tiempo que estuve debí apuntar mucho mejor, no le di a nadie.

(TRIXIE) Tuve una puntería un poco mala pues apenas en el segundo piso me quede sin balas.

(ERIK) Supongo que me confié un poco en la parte final.

(CLOY) Lo admito, no debí escoger el revolver, para la próxima tomare otra arma que tenga mas balas.

(ARTURVEN) Tanto erik como jhonny decidieron quedarse con sus armas pero los demás cambiaron: cloy tomo un "subfusil" MP5 NAVY; coller junto al revorver que tenia cloy y aparte tomo un FN-P90, trixie agarro en esta ocasion un rifle g36 los 2 grupos no habían logrado conseguir sacar el rehén y eliminar a los mamíferos armados en esta ocasión erik ti había colocado unos lentes oscuros que le había prestado nick el día de hoy, cloy le pregunta.

-hey erik, ¿para que te pusiste esos lentes, acaso no te molestaran la vista?

-Bueno es que me parecen... de buena suerte sabes.

-Con tal de que logramos pasar esto sera mas que suficiente, respondió cloy.

Comenzó la segunda ronda después del descanso, llegaron a los obstáculos esta vez fue mucho mas fáciles, en la entrada esta vez los esperaba 3 sugetos armados pero nadie cayo, al ocultarse erik dijo.

-Muy bien chicos creo que yo me encargo de estos 3.

Los demás trataron de detenerlo pero salto por una de las ventanas, los demás pasaron y vieron la sorpresa de que erik elimino a los 3 individuos, en el primer piso no perdieron a nadie no había nadie en el segundo, la acción se retomo en el tercer piso, jhonny y cooler se encargaron de los intrusos, en el cuarto fue cloy y erik en el quito piso esta vez no estaba el rehén sino mas soldados aquí perdió cloy y cooler mientras que los otros 3 pasaron este punto, siguieron a sexto piso en este si estaba el rehén pero habían mas miembros, contando a nick y judy eran 6 en total para los chicos esto parecía mas difícil pero en realidad tenían un plan, durante los siguientes 3 minutos hubo bastantes disparos, trixie tiro a 2, jhonny 1 y erik 1 aunque durante esto perdieron a trixie esta cayo al suelo y no salio mas, en ese entonces solo estaban los hermanos humanos y el dúo dinámico policíaco de la ciudad era algo verdaderamente electrizante , se dio otra pelea de 2 contra 2 con sus armas, judy trato de escabullirse entre los escombros pero jhonny no le quitaba el ojo de encima, en un momento erik logro darle un disparo en el pecho pero con sus ultima balas le disparo a erik y jhonny, el zorro les dice un poco burlón.

-Perdonen chicos pero creo que volvieron a fallar.

Nick y judy se sorprendieron ante la respuesta que les dieron sus amigos humanos esta solo era una risa un tanto burlona, en ese entonces jhonny dijo con satisfaccion en su voz.

-Señor nick, señorita judy... creo que deben ver atras de ustedes.

Los chicos voltearon y se dieron cuenta de algo muy importante... !EL REHEN YA NO ESTABA!, aun impactados erik les dice.

-Ahora miren por la ventana.

el zorro y el conejo miraron por la ventana a su derecha y vieron el la entrada a trixie con el muñeco junto a gobo que estaba un poco sorprendido al verla.

(NICK) Pero... ¿como lo hicieron?.

(ERIK) Bueno nick aprendimos 2 cosas con nuestra primera ronda. una que nunca te debes confiar en tus oponentes por eso perdimos contra ustedes la primera vez y dos que siempre debemos tener armas y una buena puntería.

(JUDY) Y ¿como hicieron para que trixie no fuese alcanzada por la pintura? a ella se di en en hombro.

(ERIK) Creo que no se fijo en una cosa, yo lance un pequeño pedazo de escombro negro para que no le diera, incluso fingio caerse para que pareciera real.

(JHONNY) Si me lo preguntan una gran actuación.

(JUDY) Espera un momento, ¿entonces, por eso es que nunca me quitabas el ojo de encima y siempre trataba de que estuviera en centro de la habitacion?.

(ERIK) ni mas ni menos señorita Hopps, en fin ¿terminamos esto?

(NICK) Yo diría que si, felicidades.

(JHONNY)(super contento) !GENIAL! lo logramos erik.

(ERIK) Siempre lo supe hermano en fin vamos a celebrar con los demás.

(ARTURVEN) La mayoría de los chicos ya había bajado, a excepción de nick y judy, jhonny arto de esperar decidió ir a buscarlos, no los encontró en ninguno de los pisos y decidio ir a la parte trasera de edificio, cuando estaba a punto de ir vio a nick, este tenia sus ropas un poco alborotadas, de cerca venia judy, esta se notaba que estaba con las ropas las alborotadas, se le veía que estaba un poco roja, entonces jhonny pregunta un poco preocupado.

(JHONNY) Judy, ¿se encuentra bien? veo que esta roja, se siente bien.

(JUDY) si-si...es solo que... necesito... descansar un momento.

(JHONNY) señor nick, ¿sabe por que judy esta así?

(NICK) No pero... debió ser algo que le gusta a muchas chicas.

(JUDY) !NICK! [Le da un fuerte golpe en el hombro]

(NICK) ¿que?. (lo dice como niño regañado). en ese momento pasa un pensamiento por su mente.

(JHONNY)

0-0 espero que no se lo que creo que es,por que si es asi necesitare ayuda psicológica T-T.

-En fin nick y judy, creo que deberíamos irnos ya, no queremos hacerlos esperar mas.

.

.

.

A CULMINADO EL EPISODIO

 **Hola a todos nuestros amigos, bueno aquí creo que acabara el entrenamiento, un abordaremos la trama romántica un poco mas, pero tranquilos que no falta mucho para las peleas o disparos, también perdón por el retraso, pero de verdad eh estado algo ocupado, en fin disfruten su domingo y que la pasen genial.**


	13. capitulo 9

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos amigos, espero que no se hayan aburrido con la espera y que ustedes la hallan pasado super genial estos días y como es fin de semana hoy toca una cap nuevo amigos y espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

Capitulo 9 "VISITANDO A MR Y MRS HOPPS"

(ARTURVEN) era la primera semana de septiembre, erik y jhonny gracias a..."sus crecimientos inexplicables" lograron ejercer como policías, después de descubrimiento de los clovers del DMT han comenzado a caer como moscas los traficantes de drogas de las zonas de venta de zootopa, el jefe gobo decidió darles el viernes y el fin de semana libre, ellos los iban a utilizar esos días para algo muy importante, nick conocería a los padres de judy junto a erik y jhonny para que no se quedaran solo, todos estaban un poco nerviosos por esto pues ellos conocían...la... "precausion" que tenían los padres de judy, pero sabían que al final todo saldría de maravilla.

era viernes y era bastante temprano las 7 am en realidad, judy dijo que ya quería estar en la estación de trenes para llegar algo temprano para su visita a sus padres pero nick les tenia algo preparado para ella

(JUDY) Nick debemos irnos ahora talves lleguemos poco antes del mediodía.

(NICK) En realidad lo se zanahorias, pero quiero mostrarte algo.

(ARTURVEN) al escuchar esto los chicos tornaron sus caras en satisfacción (nick y los clovers) estos fueron al garage y judy contemplo una gran vehículo de color rojo.

(NICK) Bien zanahorias este es una de mis posiciones mas valiosas, las llamo "mangle"

(JUDY) Wooh nick... no sabia que tenias esto,¿acaso lo hiciste tu solo?

(NICK) Por un tiempo si, pero al logre terminarlo gracias a erik y jhonny.

(ERIK) No se debe preocupar por eso señor nick, fue un placer ayudarlo en el vehículo.

Despues de una corta discusión empacaron las maletas y se embarcaron a el viaje a la casa de los padre de judy, estos salieron de la ciudad antes de las 7:30 am, mas rapido de lo que pensaban, apenas lo hicieron nick pregunto.

-Hey zanahorias,¿ya salimos de la ciudad?

-emmm, si ¿porque lo preguntas?

El zorro le responde mientras se pone unos lentes de sol.

-En ese caso... veamos cuanto poder tiene mi mangle.

Aprovechando que en un largo estrecho del camino (por no decir todo) nick piso a fundo el acelerador llegando por lo menos a 120 km por hora, el viento golpeaba sus rostros con la 4 ventanillas abajo, eran la 11:30 am ya estaban cerca del pueblo natal de judy, faltaba menos de 20 minutos para llegar a su antigua casa en el transcurso en el que entraron al pueblo jhonny pregunto algo.

(JHONNY) nick, judy quisiera preguntarles algo,¿tienen miedo de lo que digan sus padres de judy?.

(JUDY) En realidad si jhonny, al menos se que mi mama y mi hermanos no serán imposibles de comverser pero es mi padre quien me hace pensar de una forma diferente.

(ERIK) Déjeme adivinar, es un tipo de mamífero conservador que mantiene fuertemente sus raíces y piensa que los depredadores siempre serán lo que son.

(JUDY) En cierta manera si, pero cuando conozca como son ustedes en realidad cambiaran su punto de vista sin lugar a dudas. dice la coneja tratando de animar a nick.

(NICK) Eso es lo que espero judy.

Despues de un rato lograron llegar a una casa de gran tamaño, las paredes eran azules y otras partes impregnadas de otros colores que daban al lugar una apariencia muy agradable y muy estilo familiar, nick paro su auto cerca de la casa pero no como para que los padres de judy los vieran, los 4 se bajaron del auto, cada uno con sus maletas.

(JUDY) okey chicos escuchen, cuando termine de saludar a mis , ustedes saldrán calmados a saludarles,¿entendido?.

(ARTURVEN) Todos acintieron la cabeza aceptando, judy fue a la casa de sus padres para ver si estaban, apenas toco el timbre sus padres y muchos de sus hermanos y hermanas fueron a saludarla emocionados por tanto tiempo sin verla.

(BONNIE) Hola cariño, llevo mucho tiempo sin verte.

(STU) Esperaba que vinieras antes,¿crees que vengas para el festival de la cosecha del próximo año?

(JUDY) Es lo mas probable, me siento tan feliz de volver estar aquí con ustedes.

(ARTURVEN) Judy se dio cuenta que solo estaban 80 de sus casi 300 hermanos, por lo que pregunto.

(JUDY) ¿y el resto de mis hermanos y hermanas?

(STU) Estan en un puesto nuevo que inauguramos hace menos de un mes.

(JUDY) Eso es algo genial papa, el dinero extra debe ayudar mucho.

(BONNIE) Eso es verdad, y judy ¿trajiste a tu novio y a tu amigos de quienes tanto hablas?

(JUDY) Por supuesto mama, créanme son personas muy agradables,graciosas y pacificas.

(ARTURVEN) Esa era la señal para que salieran los chicos a afrontar la verdad.

(BONNIE) De seguro debe ser un conejo muy atractivo hija.

(JUDY) (un poco nerviosa) pues...si mama... debe.

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento los chicos hicieron su aparición, los pequeños hermanos de judy no le prestaron mucho... miedo, no les importo ver a un zorro, su cazador por naturalez seres completamente nuevos para este mundo como lo eran erik y jhonny; bonnie estaba muy nerviosa al verlos pero no se comparaba con el miedo que tenia stu al verlos.

(STU) ! UN ZORRO Y 2 ALIENS!, en estos momento stu de su bolsillo saca una pistola tranquilizadora casera, stu logro dispararle solo a nick pues solo tenia un cartucho, antes de caer al suelo en K.O dijo.

-... mierda.

Despues de eso bonnie,stu y judy discuten mientras que erik y jhonny auxiliaban a nick.

(JUDY) (molesta) papa porque demonios hiciste eso.

(STU) Pero hija...!ES UN ZORRO! talvez se comió a tu novio, ademas están esos 2 seres.

(JUDY) Esos seres como tu les dices de esa forma son los chicos tan amables erik y jhonny como les dije y el zorro... es nick... es mi novio.

(BONNIE Y STU) !¿TU NOVIO?!

(JUDY) En fin, debemos meterlo a la casa para tratarlo, creo que el dardo que le lanzo papa pudo herirlo mas.

(STU) Espera un momento jovencita, el es un zorro ¿quien sabe que cosas pueda hacer?.

(ARTURVEN) Al escuchar eso judy no sabia si estar o triste o mas enojada... supuso que debería estar mucho mas enojada.

(JUDY) Papa el no es como todos lo zorros que tu has conocido en tu vida, es mas es mejor que muchos otros mamíferos incluso mas que otros conejos que he conocido en mi vida.

Al escuchar las palabras de su hija no tuvieron mas remedio que dejar que metieran al zorro adentro de su casa, mientras nick descansa en la vieja habitación de judy erik y jhonny aprovechan para conocer a bonnie y a stu.

(BONNIE) Disculpen el comportamiento de mi esposo... el no esta acostumbrado al ver cosas así.

(ERIK) No se debe preocupar señora hopps, no estamos molestos aceptamos sus disculpas.

(BONNIE) En fin creo que deberíamos presentarnos mas formalmente mi nombre en bonnie y soy la madre de judy.

(ERIK) Mi nombre es erik, el chico a mi lado es mi hermano menor, su nombre es jhonny

(JHONNY) Muy buenos días señores, es un placer conocerlos.

(ARTURVEN) Tanto bonnie con stu estaban sorprendidos y apenados pues apesar de que ellos los trataron de mala forma los chicos fueron igual de amables como lo han sido toda su vida.

(STU) Y chicos... pero por tratar de dispararles con un dardo tranquilizante.

(JHONNY) No se preocupe señor hopps sabemos que solo fue un accidente, ademas todos hubiese respondido de esa manera al ver unas especies nuevas de mamíferos.

(BONNIE) ¿Ustedes que serian exactamente?

(ERIK) nuestra especie es "ser humano" o simplemente humano.

(STU) Esperen ¿ustedes no ayudaron a mi hija en una caso importante hace como 2 meses?

(JHONNY) Así es señor, es mas después de que la ayudamos a ella y nick nos dieron la oportunidad de pertenecer al ZDP, llevamos un 1 trabajando y este es el primer descanso que tenemos y si les somos francos creo que es el primero que tomaremos en un largo tiempo.

(ERIK) Bueno cuando nick despierte, se dará la oportunidad de que podamos conocernos mejor.

(ARTURVEN) Paso media hora hasta que nick comenzó a despertar, este apenas abrió los ojos se vio rodeados de conejos de entre 5 a 10 años máximo, entonces pensó.

NICK

Oh por la madre de jesus, dedo de haber muerto y parar al infierno.

Entonces todos los conejos pequeños se abalanzaron contra el tocando su suave pelaje, su esponjosa cola, etc,etc.

(BONNIE) Niños dejen de molestar al novio de su hermana mayor.

(ARTURVEN) En ese momento casi todos los conejos se apartaron pero no todos, estos le hacían preguntas.

-señor zorro ¿usted ya a comido conejos antes?

Entonces respondió de una forma picara.

-De la "forma tradicional" nunca pero...tengo una forma mejor en mente.

En ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, se volteo y vio que era judy, esta estaba muy sonrojada.

(JUDY) eso...te pasa por pervertido zorro tonto.

(NICK) Jaj lo siento judy, hey ¿y tus padres?

(JUDY) Estan en la otra habitacion, están hablando con mis padres, parecen que los están comenzando a convencer de que ellos y tu soy muy buenos mamíferos.

(NICK) jej, parece que esos muchachos nos ayudan mas de lo que yo pensaba.

(JUDY) Si pero tu también debes hacer tu parte.

(NICK) No te esponjes zanahorias, les mostrare que puedo ser una "bola de pelos" mas adorable que tu.

(ARTURVEN) generalmente judy odia que cualquier depredador le insinué que es "tierna" pero con nick era un caso, en estos términos un poco diferente.

(JUDY) En fin,¿como te sientes del dardo?

(NICK) mucho mejor, solo fue un conejo de mal temperamento y un poquito de sangre que perdí en mi pierna derecha.

(JUDY) Me alegra que te sientas bien cariño.

(ARTURVEN) El resto de los hermanos de judy salieron de la habitación, judy abrazo fuertemente a nick y esta lo beso, fue un beso apasionado y de mucho cariño.

MIENTRAS TANTO, en la sala de estar con los padres de judy y los clovers, estos ya habían formado una amistad bastante fuerte con los padres de judy en poco tiempo, contandoles algunos chistes, entre otras cosas, pero esto llego a su fin cuanto los hermanos menores de judy vieron a los chicos estos gritaron

-!NUEVOS AMIGOS DE JUEGOS!

(ARTURVEN) Estos salieron corriendo en dirección a erik y jhonny, antes que estos llegaran dijeron.

(JHONNY) (en tono dramática sobre-exagerado )erik...¿algunas ultimas palabras antes de que seamos aplastados por una montaña de conejos?

(ERIK) solo que nadie te supera en tonterías y destupieses.

(JHONNY) ¬¬, pero que "formita" tienes de decir las cosas.

(ARTURVEN) Entonces una lluvia de conejos se avalando sobre los 2, ambos desesperada mente trataba de quitárselos de encima pero era inútil;erik tenia conejos en las todas partes, piernas,brazos,cabeza,cadera, pies todo, en esto erik decía

-Nop,nop,nop,nop, niños suéltenme se los pido amablemente

El hermano menor por el otro lado estaba completamente rodeado de conejos que literalmente había una pila de conejos encima de jhonny, no encontraba salida para poder tomar oxigeno y jhonny dijo.

-CUENTEN MI HISTORIA! [con su drama de siempre mientras su brazo bajaba lentamente y al final mostraba el signo de aprobación con el pulgar]

.

(ESPECTADOR) ¬¬(mas burlón y sarcástico no hay manera) ¿sera acaso una referencia a "terminator" quizás?

Es decapitado por una espada samurai que tenia arturven guardada.

(ARTURVEN) ¿alguien tienen ninguna duda?

(PUBLICO) 0_0

(ARTURVEN) (un poco triste en su voz) ¿seguro nadie?

(PUBLICO) [silbidos nerviosos]

(ARTURVEN) okey continuare para terminar que ya falta poquito.

.

Los padres de judy no sabían si castigar a sus hijos o morir de la risa por la escena que miraban, entonces salen nick y judy de la habitación

(JUDY) Papa,mama miren nick esta como nuevo

(ARTURVEN) Los padres de judy no se sentían completamente seguros por tener a un zorro en casa, pero como ya iba ser hora de almorzar y el resto de sus hijos ya estaba de camino a su hogar decidieron que almorzarian todos juntos.

(BONNIE) Bueno chicos ya es hora de preparar el almuerzo, ¿les gusta la pasta y algunos vegetales?

(NICK) (muy cortes) suena a algo delicioso

(JHONNY) Eso seria super genial señora hopps, muchas gracias.

(ERIK) Nos sentiremos muy agradecidos por comer en su casa,familia hopps

(ARTURVEN) Mientras la comida se cocinaba bonnie le pidió un favor a jhonny y a nick

(BONNIE) Disculpa nick pero¿me podrías traer las servilletas?, están en el ultimo gabete de la derecha

(NICK) Claro señora bonnie

(BONNIE) Oh y jhonny, ¿podrías traerme una bolsa gris que esta en la despensa de arriba?

(JHONNY) Entendido señora hopps. jhonny va a donde le dijo bonnie

(BONNIE) Que raro, presiento que olvide decirle algo importante a jhonny... ESPERA ESO ES,!JHONNY ESPERA!.

(JHONNY) ¿que y por que...

Una bolsa gris golpeo el rostro del joven humano haciendo que caiga al suelo.

(BONNIE) Perdón jhonny, olvide decirte que fueses a abrirla con mucho cuidado.

(JHONNY) [un poco mareado] no se preocupe...así yo...bajo las bolsas; espere: azúcar...

.

(FANBOY DE LAS CHCIAS SUPER PODEROSAS) !FLORES Y MUCHOS COLORES!, estos fueron los ingredientes para...

Es cortado por la mitad por una moto-sierra que arturven tiene "prestada"

(ARTURVEN) !DÉJENME TERMINAR!.

.

-vainilla...trigo... vitaminas y minares... otros cereales, ¿es una bebida en polvo?.

\- si lo es, siempre se las doy a mis hijos cuando eran y son niños y adolescente, les ayuda mucho a creer, pero admito que yo también la tomo.

-Si no en mucha molestia, ¿por favor puedo probar en una vaso a la hora del almuerzo?.

-No sera ninguna joven ya la preparo.

(ARTURVEN) ya era hora de almorzar, ya todos los hermanos y hermanas de judy conocieron a nick y aunque al principio estuvieron muy nervioso le tomaron cariño rápido, se sirvió el almuerzo y se sirvió la bebida, bonnie esta impaciente por la respuesta los chicos, estos apenas probaron la comida y la bebida abrieron los ojos como los platos que tenían al frente, entonces bonnie pregunto.

(BONNIE) ¿que tal?

(JHONNY) (con mucho entusiasmo) ESTA FANTÁSTICA, y la bebida, demasiado deliciosa para este mundo.

(ERIK) Supongo que mi hermano aclaro todo lo que iba a decir.

(BONNIE) Gracias chicos, eso es un gran alago.

(ERIK) Y eso es quedarse corto con solo un bocado.

(STU) Bien chicos mas tarde iremos al puesto de venta de verduras.

(ARTURVEN) Nick,judy,erik y jhonny aceptaron y después de comer fueron al local para que nick pueda tratar de ganar la confianza de stu.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISDOSIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola chicos y chicas, espero que estén super genial y si se los preguntan la bebida que se menciona y lo mismo que un "cerelac" para todas las edades, créanme no exagerare por como sabia esa cosa, es super deliciosa les digo la verdad, en fin después de leer cada episodio saben que hacer: comentar o poner fav y seguir la historia pues esto me motiva para hacer mas episodio cada día que estoy ante el monitor para darle estas lecturas para que ustedes se entretengan, bueno compartan esta historia con sus amigos y yo me despido, hasta la próxima semana amigos :3**


	14. capitulo 10

**(ARTURVEN) Hola chicos y chicas del mundo espero que estén de los mas genial, le mando mis saludos a mauri16 de Chile espero que siga la historia y la recomiendo a sus amigos , espero que este muy bien y comencemos.**

Capitulo 10 "LA CONFIANZA DE STU"

(ARTURVEN) Fueron unos días bastante divertidos nick y los chicos se ganaron rápidamente el cariño tanto de los hermanos y la madre de judy... de todos pero a excepción de stu, a pesar de que ya había trabajado con con el en el puesto de verduras de la familia; era sábado y todos los acaban de cenar, nick , judy, erik y jhonny debían guardar energías pues mañana en la mañana debían terminar de recoger sus maletas para irse mañana después del almuerzo, judy, 2 de sus hermanas y su madre se quedaron limpiando los platos; en la tarde stu olvido recoger varios vegetal y decidió ir a buscarlos, las chicas hablaban con judy.

(SHEINA) Lo admito judy al principio no estaba segura, pero nick es una gran persona y un gran novio.

(JUDY) Jej, gracias sheina

(BONNIE) Y judy, ¿cuando debería esperar a mis nietos?. dice un poco burlona

(JUDY) (sonrojada) !MAMA!

(KARI) (burlona) Espero con ancias a mis primeros sobrinos

(JUDY) ¿!TU TAMBIÉN!?

(SHEINA) Jajajajaj judy siempre tan ingenua, si tuviera mi teléfono en mano te tomaría una foto con tu nuevo pelaje rojo

(JUDY) (¬.¬) después no pregunten porque no las visito o no las acepto en visitas a mi casa..

(BONNIE) Y hablando de nick ¿donde esta?

(JUDY) Talvez en su habitación, ire a ver

EN EL CAMPO (Nota del Autor: este estaba a una distancia considerable), stu estaba recogiendo los vegetales faltantes pero a lo lejos cerca de uno de los depósitos en donde guarda mayormente la comida sobrante y algunas herramientas vio varias siluetas, tomo su escopeta que tenia en mano y fue a revisar que es lo que era se dio cuenta que eran su miedo mas gran, una docena de zorro robando de su establecimiento, stu sentía miedo pero no quería perder lo que con mucho esfuerzo el logro conseguir por lo que salio y apunto con su arma

(STU) HEY, TODOS SALGAN DE AQUÍ

(ARTURVEN) Pero salio mal, un ultimo zorro salio por atras y le dio un zarpazo a stu por la espalda, stu comenzó a sangra y era un gran dolor, otro zorro estaba a punto de matarlo pero alguien de la nada le dio un puñetazo, este era nick muy molesto

(NICK) Escúchenme bastardos miserables, nadie toca al padre de mi novia y se sale con la suya

(ARTURVEN) nick doblego a 3 zorros mas, pero uno de ellos le hizo un corte con un cuchillo en el abdomen, no era mortal para nada pero el dolor era bastante grande, nick sabia que era demasiado difícil todos los zorros tenían armas metálicas de resistencia muy grande como cuchillos tipo militar y incluso pistolas.

-Jaj, eres un gran estúpido, ¿en realidad pensaste que tu solo podrías vencernos a todos?. dijo uno de los zorros

-Claro que lo sabia, saben unos muchachos jóvenes que vinieron conmigo en una visita les dije que no se acercaran aqui. dice nick

En ese momento atrás de la banda de zorros se escucho la voz de un joven

-Pero jamas nos negaríamos a no ayudarlo en esto, incluso si eso incluye desobedecerlo. dijo jhonny

-No nos dan miedo unos mamíferos con falta de pelaje, los mataremos a todos. dice uno de los bandidos

(ARTURVEN) Tanto erik y jhonny como los bandido corrieron a pelear. al primero erik le quito el bate que tenia su atacante, le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y lo aventó contra otro, jhonny le dio una patada en el rostro a un zorro blanco que había lastimado a nick, el tenia el arma de stu pero no las municiones se cayeron al suelo, trato de golpearlo pero paso algo asombroso, jhonny tomo el arma (el pensó que era solo un gran palo metálico) jhonny tomo el arma lo doblo por la mitad y lo golpeo con fuerza hasta que el zorro cayera al suelo en K.O sangrando por la cabeza, el dice

\- Espero que me den mas pelea los medas insectos

Erik no se quedo atrás, uno de los zorros logro dar 2 disparos, pero no se dio cuenta de un momento para otro le retiro el arma con rapidez y lo golpeo con tal fuerza contra en el vehículo en el que iban, que la puerta de este se daño por el golpe, antes de que cayera noqueado dijo

-como...alguien... puede ser tan rápido... desaparisistes y luego...a...pa..re...ciste.

\- jaj, debiste tener una vista mas veloz

Otro zorro trato de dispararle a jhonny por la espalda pero nick lo noqueo con una de las armas de los zorros en coma, el le dio un fuerte golpe con una bara metálica.

(JHONNY) jej nick, gracias.

(NICK) No te preocupes solo acabalos.

(JHONNY) Sera todo un placer.

(ARTURVEN) La pelea continuo por un buen rato, unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, erik se acerco un poco a jhonny y para sorprenderse recibió un puñetazo en la cara.

(ERIK) AUCH... jhonny cuidado

Jhonny parpadeo unos segundos hasta que volvió en si

(JHONNY) Lo lamento mucho erik ¿te encuentras bien?

(ERIK) Tranquilo hermanito estoy perfecto, estoy bien solo fue un golpe

(JHONNY) Si te encuentras bien no pasa nada.

(ARTURVEN) stu comenzaba a despertar después de ser emboscado por los zorros, el había levantado la mirada y vio al grupo de zorros abatidos en el suelo, unos con algunos golpes otros con cortes sangrando y por encima estaba nick erik y jhonny victoriosos, el zorro naranja se acerco a stu

(NICK) Señor hopps ¿esta bien?

(STU) Eso...supongo, eso zorro me lastimo mucho la espalda

(NICK) Bueno eso es mejor que estar muerto, se lo hubiese devorado literalmente

(STU) Si eso lo se, y chicos les debo unas disculpas

En ese entonces pregunta jhonny ya cerca del conejo

(JHONNY) ¿porque señor?

(STU) Yo no les tenia confianza desde el primer momento que los conocí, con confiaba en un zorro y... "otras especies" que jamas vi por que a pesar de que mi esposa y mis hijos y hijas tenían ya su confianza, yo no la tuve, ustedes también me han ayudado y no se los e agradecido en todos estos días, es solo que yo amo a mi hija, no soportaría ver que algo le pasara, seria algo que yo jamas me lo perdonaría, mi hija tenia razón desde el principio ustedes son animales extraordinarios son de muy buen corazón y veo que nick de verdad ama con todo su corazón a judy, eso es algo verdaderamente admirable

(NICK) Gracias señor stu

(ARTURVEN) Los chicos tuvieron que ir caminando a casa, el camino fue un poco largo aunque era corto de todos modos, antes de llegar stu dijo unas ultimas cosas

(STU) Saben que chicos, ustedes pueden considerarse miembros de la familia hopps, mas que todo nick

(ERIK) (en tono de broma) hey ¿y nosotros que?

(NICK) Supongo que tengo un poco mas de carisma que ustedes 2

(JHONNY) Jajajaj, talvez si

(ARTURVEN) Al tocar la puerta fueron resibidas por la 4 conejas al principio mencionadas

(JUDY) !PAPA!

(BONNIE) !STU!

Los chicos entraron a la casa, stu y nick fueron tratados por sus heridas.

(KARI) Padre,¿que fue lo que paso?

(STU) Bueno fui a recoger los vegetales faltantes pues pensaba que lo podrían robar algo en el granero y asi fue, pero gracias a nick y a sus amigos vencieron a los ladrones y me salvaron la vida, sin ellos me hubiesen matado

(SHEINA) Chicos muchas gracias por salvar a nuestro padre, no se cuando se los agradecere.

(ERIK) Hicimos lo que debíamos hacer.

(JUDY) Lo vez papa, no todos lo zorros son malos.

(STU) Me di cuenta de eso ya hija y... aunque nunca pensé en decir esto con toda confianza pero estoy de acuerdo con tu relación con otra especie, sobretodo si es con alguien como lo es nick

(ARTURVEN) El corazón de todos se enternecieron sobretodo el de judy, el resto de la noche fue tranquila, al dia siguiente los chicos ya tenían sus maletas listas, nick y stu ya estaban mejor de sus heridas y era hora de despedirse

(BONNIE) *abrazando a judy* adiós cariño, espero que nos visites pronto

(JUDY) Tratare de pedirle a gobo otro descanso pero no se cuando sera

(BONNIE) Ojala se pronto

(STU) Adios nena, nunca te rindas por luchar por lo que quieras y tu nick *se le acerca a nick*; mas te vale querer, amar y sobretodo proteger a mi hija con tu vida

(NICK) No se preocupe señor Hopps no le pasara nada malo a su hija, se lo juro

(ARTURVEN) Los 4 se dirigieron a donde estaba "mangle", jhonny y nick iban al frente y erik y judy aun estaban despidiéndose de los otros conejos, durante el camino nick y jhonny hablaban sobre lo de anoche

(NICK) Hey jhonny, me tienes aun impresionado como moliste a golpes a esos zorros, no sabia que tenias ese lado de luchador salvaje

(JHONNY) Bueno...supongo que... fue la adrenalina de momento

Allí llegan los 2 mamíferos faltantes, entonces nick le dicen

(NICK) Perdón chicos pero me podrían buscar mi teléfono, esta el mesa de mi habitación

(JHONNY) Con mucho gusto se lo buscamos nick

Los chicos buscaron el teléfono del señor nick, para cuando volvieron a vehículo se veían a nick y judy un poco nervosos y las ropas un poco arrugadas, mientras se acercaban se susurraban.

 **-** Nick ¿en en serio? querías hacerlo aquí y ahora, dijo judy

 **-** Claro que no... solo fue una caricia por "donde termina la espalda"

 **-** estar encima de tu pareja no le llamaría "una caricia", gracias a mil zanahorias que no pasaste a mayores

En ese entonces el zorro dijo con picardia en su voz

-Pues aqui tengo una muy especial para ti

-NICK, (mientras lo dice le pisa una pata y esta roja como un tomate)

\- auch, creo que no me entendiste bien *saca de su bolsillo una zanahoria especial que le compro a judy

-o... nick, muchas gracias y perdón por pisarte, pero que sea la ultima de tus bromas de ese tipo. dice judy

-No te prometo nada corazón. responde nick

-0_0.

(ARTURVEN) Estaban a punto de parte otra vez a la ciudad de zootopia y erik dice

 **-** Parece que en este viaje cumplimos varios objetivos, principalmente los padres de judy no le temen a nick y aceptan su relación

-este viaje fue todo un éxito. dice nick mientras "mangle" comienza a movilizarse

.

.

.

A CONCLUIDO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy bien amigos ahora se preguntaran por que en una semana se publica 2 capítulos, pues bien amigos creo que ya saben que cuando esto pasa la siguiente semana no hay capítulos, estos lo hago a parte porque no me gusta hacer un hiatus sin antes avisar, esto es porque tengo muchos proyectos pendientes un poco retrasados como el de la radio que ya se los mencione y la academia que comenzó a trabajar un poco mas fuerte pero eso es muy buen y como ultimo punto mi otro fanfic de zootopia (creo que tengo un ligero problema con esta película... pero es que es demasiado genial) un crossover de sledeman x zootopia debido a que a recibido mas comentarios en mucho menos tiempo que "una nueva vida" y tomo con rapidez seguidores y favoritos, por lo que tendré que ponerle un poco mas de empeño y estar mas pendiente de esta serie; se llama "UNA CRIATURA ATERRADORA" es muy bueno tiene terror, suspenso y misterio... supongo que esto es todo, la semana que viene no habrá nuevo cap pero si de el otro fanfic, después de leer cada capitulo ya saben que hacer: dejar su comentario de cada episodio, mensaje privado (no me molesta en nada), seguir y poner favorito a la historia que eso me ayuda mucho, me despido amigos y amigas del mundo, se va ARTURVEN.**


	15. capitulo 11

**(ARTURVEN) Hola todos chicos y chicas espero que no se hayan aburrido en estas 2 semanas de espera, tengo unos proyectos en mente pero primero lo primero, una gran saludo y un gran "abrazo rompe costillas de cell" a** christianvargas2002 **y a** KRT215 **(este ultimo de el gran y culto pueblo mexicano)** , **espero que disfrute mucho esta historia al igual que todos ustedes y se la cuentes a sus fans y amigos, okey comencemos.**

Capitulo 11 "RETORNANDO AL TRABAJO"

(NARRADOR) Nuestros 4 amigos estaban de regreso en la estación de policía, allí se encontraron con benjamín, el amable guepardo con un ligerisimo exceso de ternura... (osea obesidad mordida en proceso, si que soy lacra XD).

(BENJAMÍN) Hola chicos es muy bueno volver a verlos por aquí.

(JUDY) Hola benjamín, buenos días

(NICK) hola viejo.

(JHONNY) Buenos días señor benjamín.

(BENJAMÍN) ¿y como estuvo su viaje de fin de semana?

(ERIK) Digamos que logramos algunos objetivos que teníamos planeados

(NICK) Fue un tanto entretenido, conocíamos a los padres de judy, trabajamos unos días como granjeros y nos invitaron a una pelea anual en el pueblo.

Nick lo va diciendo de cierta manera sin salirse de la realidad.

(BENJAMÍN) Buenos chicos es bueno que hayan llegado a tiempo, en unos minutos todos los oficiales iremos a recibir a nuestros casos de cada día

Los chicos se despidieron del jaguar recepcionista, ya que aun tenían tiempo de sobra desdieron ir a sus nuevos cubículos, estos no estaban muy lejos de los de nick y judy, por lo que en sus ratos de aburrimiento podrán charlar con ellos.

-Están muy bonitos. Dice jhonny

-Hay que admitirlo, tienen un buen espacio para ser solo un cubículos. Dice erik

-Creo que pondré un póster en la pared derecha.

-Deberías dejarlo así, no querrás arruinar el estilo de pintura que tiene. dice erik

-Pero se ve muy aburrido, en fin vamos por nuestros casos de hoy hermanote. dice jhonny

Durante el transcurso de su viaje a la sala de reuniones se encuentran con sus 3 amigos caninos amigos: cloy ,cooler y trixie.

(JHONNY) hola amigos, ¿como han estado?

(TRIXIE) Hola chicos. se les acerca con su típico humos alegre.

(ERIK) ¿y nos han extrañado?. pregunta un poco burlón.

(COOLER) En realidad no jej. Le responde de la misma manera.

(CLOY) estos últimos días han sido bastante tranquilos y hubo poca actividad, ¿no estarán involucrados en esto no? jaj.

(ERIK) No lo se señorita¿usted que cree?, pregunta de forma un tanto retorica.

Mientras eso trixie y jhonny hablaban aparte de la conversación que cooler,erik y cloy tenían.

-hey jhonny, ¿te pregunto algo?. Pregunta trixie

-¿de que?. Pregunta jhonny

-¿no crees que cloy y tu hermano hacen una bonita pareja?

-eso lo e pensado, son muy similares.

-¿crees que ellos sientan lo mismo?. Pregunta un poco emocionada la loba

-eso el tiempo lo dirá.

(NARRADOR)Poco después, los 5 amigos fueron a la sala de reuniones y todo paso como cualquier otro día: bogo llego por una puerta cercana al fichero de gran tamaño, en el que colocan imágenes y datos importantes como en el caso de los "aulladores nocturnos" con todas las carpetas con los casos de todos los días, este apenas llego todos los oficiales de gran tamaño comenzaron a golpear las mesas con fuerza, gobo como siempre los mando a callar y repartió entre todos los casos; a nick y judy les toco un robo a una tienda lujosa en sahara quare en la madrugada de ese día, a las mejores amigas lobas les toco una banda de estafadores en el distrito forestal, a cooler y los clovers los asignaron a investigar una nueva sustancia misteriosa que apareció el fin de semana en alguna parte de tonwdraton, este ultimo caso era muy poco conocido ,incluso para muchos en el departamento de policía al terminar de entregar los documentos de cada caso a cada grupo todos se retiraron a cumplir su trabajo, al salir nick converso con los chicos.

-Valla nos vamos por unos días y ya tenemos varios casos a la orden del día.

-Buenos ¿que podemos decir? talvez seamos un poco de "malaguaro"

-muy bien chicos, no vuelvan tan tarde. dice burlándose el zorro.

\- ¬¬ jajaj que buena broma señor nick. dice erik extremadamente sarcástico

(NARRADOR) los chicos se despidieron y cada uno fue a buscar una patrulla para llegar a su destino, cooler condujo el vehículo,erik se quedo en el asiento de co-piloto y jhonny en el asiento de atrás, estos 3 durante el camino abrieron el archivo y hablaron del caso.

(COOLER) Muy bien "nuevos compañero" ¿que dice en los datos de nuestro caso?

*Erik abre la carpeta*

(ERIK) Muy bien amigos... aquí dice que esto comenzó cuando unos oficiales encontraron un oso polar en un callejón, sus ropas parecían rasgados, actuaba de manera errática dice aquí que parecía como un zombi, para ver que mas...que el oso polar tenia...

En ese momento erik abrió los ojos como platos pues dudaba de lo que decía.

(JHONNY) ¿Tenia que?. pregunta un poco impaciente

(ERIK) (un poco nervioso) pues... que aparentemente el oso estaba extremadamente herido, dice en en varias partes del cuerpo le falta pelaje...piel...incluso dice que en el brazo izquierdo se podía ver un poco del hueso.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por lo que había dicho erik

(COOLER) Viejo tienes que estar bromeando nada en este mundo puede hacer eso a tal nivel a excepción de un ataque de entre otros osos.

(ERIK) No estés tan seguro.

(COOLER) ¿Porque lo dices?

(ERIK) Segun esto, en los bolsillos encontraron algunas bolsos pequeños que contenían un polvo blanco junto a una injertadora que estaba cerca de donde encontraron al oso polar.

(COOLER) ¿Crees que se heroína?

(ERIK) no, realizaron pruebas al contenido de las bolsas...dijeron que si era un droga pero esta jamas la habían visto, se les realizara otro tipo de prueba hoy en la tarde.

(JHONNY) Una vez escuche de algo así que lograba causar ese tipo de daños... solo recuerdo que era letal y que sus ingredientes eran basicamente sacados de una farmacia.

(COOLER) Como sea, ¿donde tienen al oso?

(ERIK) A ver... dice que esta en el punto de control KT-05 en la calle smok, ¿sabes en donde esta ese lugar cooler?

(COOLER) Claro que si, siempre de pequeño me escapaba para jugar con algunos amigos cuando tenia entre 12 y 14 años, sujetense amigos que llegaremos un poco mas rápido.

En ese momento cooler piso el acelerador y aumentaron su velocidad de golpe, tardaron 15 minutos en llegar, (eso que generalmente se tarda al menos 30 minutos), erik se cayo de vehículo pues estaba mareado, igual que jhonny que dio algunos pasos muy mareado titubeando algunas cosas i-nentendibles y después cayo un poco mas lejos, cooler se bajo muy tranquilamente del vehículo, este les dijo a los humanos mientras se paraban.

-pero que delicados son ustedes. dice cooler

-no estamos acostumbrados a aumentar la velocidad y detenerse de golpe de esa manera. dice erik.

-tuvimos suerte de que ningún otro oficial nos vio.

-como sea amigos el punto de control esta a la vuelta de la esquina, vamos antes de que caiga una verdadera tormenta de nieve.

Los 3 oficiales se apurando a entran al punto de control, al voltear la esquina vieron un establecimiento de tamaño moderado, al entrar fueron recibidos por una chita muy amable, le recordó mucho a benjamín.

(JHONNY) Buenos días, somos los oficiales que han sido asignados para investigar al oso polar encontrado ayer en un callejón en esta zona.

(RECEPCIONISTA) Por supuesto, déjenme llamar a uno de los oficiales que lo encontró, el otro esta de servicio en la plaza central y no volverá en un rato.

(NARRADOR) Después de 5 minutos que pasaron después de una llamada que realizo la felina llego al lugar un tigre de bengala, estos se saludaron y caminaron hacia un pasillo en el fondo del establecimiento, mientras cooler y erik le realizaban preguntas jhonny anotaba rápidamente todo lo que decían.

(ERIK) Y bien señor...

(¿?) me pueden decir oficial rascord

(ERIK) Muy bien señor rascord, ¿como sucedieron los eventos las atrapar al oso polar?

(RASCORD) Bueno todo comenzó al rededor de las 11 pm, aproveche en llevar a mi compañero a su hogar, durante el camino vimos en un callejón a alguien pensamos que era algún mamífero herido, tenia las ropas rasgadas y estaba tambaleando, cuando lo miramos frente a frente parecía que lo había atacado un grupo de otros osos por que le faltaba pelaje en varias partes, tenia heridas abiertas en la que se veía la piel y la carne incluso en uno de los brazos se lograba ver parte de hueso...era algo bastante perturbante, tratamos de hablar con el pero parecía estar en trance era como un zombi por decirlo asi, yo y mi compañero salimos con algunos rasguños; después de que neutralizamos al mamífero revidamos sus bolsillos y en estos tenia unas bolsas plantificas pequeñas con unos polvos blancos y en uno de los cestos de basura encontramos una inyectadora con algunos residuos.

(JHONNY) según como entendemos, no se sabe con certeza que es lo que es pero lo mas seguro es que sea una droga ¿no es así?

(RASCORD) Pues es asi oficial, ustedes interrogaran al oso polar y le sacaran toda la informacion valiosa, segun me dijo bogo

(JHONNY) ¿Bogo le dijo?

(RASCORD) claro, el me dijo que los debía esperarlos a ustedes 3.

Los 4 oficiales caminaron por un corto tiempo hasta que llegaron a una puerta con una ventana.

(RASCORD) Bueno, el esta detrás de la puerta.

(COOLER) No se debe ver tan...!MADRE DE JESUS!

Los chicos miraron por la ventana y vieron a un oso polar en una silla con una apariencia como si fuese atacado a muerte, tenia vendajes en muchas partes del cuerpo y estaba siendo tratado por un grupo de medico, sin embargo aun se notaban partes del cuerpo sin pelaje y algunas heridas abiertas, jhonny,erik,cooler y el oficial rascord entraron en la habitación, tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para terminar de tratar al oso, después de que terminaron comenzaron el interrogatorio.

(JHONNY) Buenos días señor...

el oso cuando comenzó a hablar se denoto un acento ruso

(IVORIOK) mi nombre es Ivoriok Povop, tengo 29 años

(JHONNY) okey, señor ivoriok, ¿como es que sucedió esto?

(IVORIOK) (nervioso) Pues...estaba con unos amigos en una fiesta con unos amigos y...

El oso se notaba extremadamente nervioso

(ERIK) Espere un momento señor ivoriok, en sus bolsillos encontraron posible contenido de droga

(IVORIOK) (mas nervios) Es que...quería...divertirme con mis amigos jeje

Nuestros amigos oficiales se dieron cuenta que estaba mintiendo

(COOLER) Señor povop, usted no nos dice la verdad.

(IVORIOK) Cla-claro que si se las digo

(COOLER) Si usted no nos dice que esta pasando, se pudrirá aquí todo lo que le queda de vida

Siguieron rochando para ver quien tenia la razón, al final el oso se rindió y decidió contar los crímenes en los que estaba involucrado.

(ERIK) Se da cuenta que usted va a declararse culpable por un crimen que usted dice que "es grave"

(IVORIOK) si. Dice en voz baja y con la cabeza abajo

(JHONNY) Ahora, cuéntenos si no le es molestia primero ¿que es lo que esta en las bolsas?

(IVORIOK) Bueno...es una droga muy potente conocida como "крокодил" o "krokodil"

(COOLER) ¿krokodil?

(IVORIOK) Pues si... es fue una droga creada en mi tierra natal Rusia, el objetivo de esta droga era otorgar un producto parecido a la heroína pero mucho mas barato.

(ERIK) ¿Sabe de que esta hecha?

(IVORIOK) Claro y es mas es muy fácil de hacer, basicamente esta hecha a base de codeìna también tiene yodo,gasolina y disolvente de pintura, también tiene esas cosas rojas de los fósforos rojos.

(COOLER) ¿Que efectos trae ?

(IVORIOK) Solo mirenme. lo dijo sin sobresalto

(COOLER) ¿!ES ENSERIO!?

(JHONNY) No creo que en realidad algún tipo de sustancia pueda hacer realizar esos tipos de daños... en corto tiempo no

(IVORIOK) Pues si, la primera vez que consumí esta droga fue hace menos de un mes.

(JHONNY) Si es asi ¿como es que función? también para complementar los que dijo el..."oficial erik"

(IVORIOK) Le decimos asi pues los primeros efectos es que se cae parte del pelaje y la piel se vuelve escamosa como la de un reptil, los vasos sanguinos se revientan y provocan ulceras, se come la carne y los tejidos, algunos de los dientes que tengo no son reales pues se me cayeron... por alguna razón, los mamíferos de gran tamaño se les es complicado que le genere un daño celebra y en mi caso tuve suerte.

(ERIK) ¿Como es que obtuvo esta droga?

(IVORIOK) Como la banda...en la que estoy tiene... varias alianzas logramos obtener parte de la droga, ademas de que mi sud-división en gran parte son animales de origen ruso o con familiares rusos, yo era de una de las partes mas frías y pobres de Siberia, me uní a una gran banda que tiene varios puestos en varias partes del mundo.

(JHONNY) ¿Como se llama esta banda?

(IVORIOK) Tiene diversos nombre tanto conocidos como la banda en si, como de la sub-division, la banda en general se llama "Buzeika", no me pregunten pues no se que significa y mi sub-división se llamaba "Холодный белый" o "los blancos fríos", nos dedicábamos principalmente a distribuir droga en varias partes de américa...ahora acabamos de llegar a la ciudad hace unos días, no hemos tenido mucha actividad como en otras ciudades.

(COOLER) ¿En donde han ingresado esta droga?

(IVORIOK) Ya la hemos tenido muchos países en el que teníamos muchos clientes, pero principalmente en Rusia,Georgia,Groenlandia,Ucrania,Islandia,Galicia,etc.

(ERIK) ¿Usted como termino en ese callejon?

(IVORIOK) Estaba entregando un orden a un cliente que me encargaron, como había tomado "mi dosis" tenia que apurarme pero por alguna razón los efectos se hicieron presentes mas rápido...después de eso solo recuerdo que estaba siendo atendido por algunos médicos

(NARRADOR) Este era todo el tiempo que les quedaba, debido a las heridas del oso tenían que tratar sus heridas de una forma mucho mas especializada que la hecha antes, por lo que le dieron un sedante que adormecería al animal en poco minutos por lo que terminaron el interrogatorio por el momento.

(JHONNY) Por el momento no le realizaremos mas pregunta al oso

(RASCORD) Si, debe ser atendido por especialistas por sus heridas de gravedad

(ERIK) El sospechoso ya dijo que ingredientes tiene y sus efectos, por lo que creo que se puede suspender la prueba de la tarde.

(RASCORD) Tratare de llamar al equipo de análisis en el departamento central para que ustedes les puedan dar su informe

(JHONNY) Sabe señor rascord, usted me recuerda mucho a bogo

(RASCORD) En realidad el fue uno de mis primeros instructores cuando entre a la academia hace varios años.

(JHONNY) Parece que a usted lo a entrenado bien y demostrado el significado de justicia.

Los chicos se despidieron del oficial rascord y se dirigieron a la patrulla, afortunadamente aun no se había formado un tormenta de nieve, cuando estuvieron en el vehículo jhonny les dijo a cooler y erik

-Chicos, antes de entregar el informe debemos ir a hacer algo muy importante.

-¿y eso seria? pregunto cooler

-comprar unas donas para el camino. dijo inocentemente.

-No chicos, debemos entregas estos informes con lo que escribio jhonny.

-Vamos erik, sera rápido. dijo el lobo

-No lo se

-por favor erik, traeremos de las nos gustan. dice jhonny como un pequeño

Al final erik cayo ante la tentación.

-De acuerdo pero que sea rápido. Dice erik

-No te preocupes, cooler debe conocer algún atajo, ¿conoces alguno?. Pregunta jhonny al lobo

-Claro chicos, ustedes relájense yo conozco los atajos de esta ciudad como la palma de mi pata.

Entonces el lobo procedió a pisar el acelerador para tomar un atajo a la tienda de donas que tanto estaba jhonny y cooler en ir para saciar sus antojos.

.

.

.

A CULMINADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos, espero que no se hayan aburrido en mi espera, e estado bastante ocupado con unas cositas en casa, sin decir que e estado pegado a la computadora viendo los nuevos episodios de esteven universe...y viendo mis vídeos tops...y la flojera...y los cortes de luz... en fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, nuestros protagonistas deberán enfrentarse a un nuevo caso y posiblemente a unos enemigo que podrán en riesgo la seguridad de los ciudadanos de zootopia, excelente amigos pues nos vemos la semana que viene si tengo tiempo de escribir el próximo capitulo.**


	16. Capitulo 12

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todo el mundo, espero que este super genial, antes de comenzar le mando saludo y les recomiendo las historias de C. M. Leto, que también posee historias de zootopia como yo y son bastante buenas, ademas de tener de kung fu panda y de hotel transilvania; okey chicos y chicas, es hora de con al capitulo de esta semana.**

Capitulo 12 "MAS QUE UN SIMPLE CASO"

(NARRADOR) eran las 11 am en la estación de policías, jhonny,erik y cooler estaban analizando su caso, una nueva droga había ingresado a la ciudad y no sabían en donde buscar, aparentemente el grupo que les dijo ivoriok hace 2 días, desde su interrogatorio, era una banda internacional que trabajaba principalmente en europea,el mediterráneo y casi toda asía, esta banda aun no llegaba al país por lo que si se daba a la luz publica causaría una gran incomodidad.

(JHONNY) Esto no tiene sentido, en la ciudad parece que el grupo del oso polar no tiene aliados.

(COOLER) Hemos revisado en todos los lugares de la ciudad en estos 2 días, hemos atrapados a algunos traficantes menores, pero ninguno tiene relación con la banda de ivoriok.

(ERIK) Lo mas probable es que, de alguna forma ya se allan enterado de que dijo algo...de que forma,no tengo idea.

(JHONNY) Si alguien lo sabe...¿crean que alguien traiciono a departamento de policía?

(ERIK) Existe esa posibilidad

(JHONNY) Pero no lo entiendo, ¿quien seria capaz de traicionar al departamento de policía?

(COOLER) Podria ser quien sea.

(JHONNY) Tampoco tomemos esa opción tan rápido, también puede que tengan un espía robando informacion desde lejos.

(ERIK) Bueno amigos, regresando con lo del "krokodil" ya tenemos sus ingredientes, Ben me dio un archivo del laboratorio y confirmo los ingredientes de la droga.

(JHONNY) ¿Y que paso con el oso polar?

(ERIK) Hasta que los traficantes estén presos, el jefe gobo le dio..."privilegios"

(COOLER) ¿Eso es como?. Pregunto un poco confundido el lobo

(ERIK) No tengo los detalles pero mas que todo es, como tiene informacion importante del caso, le dieron algo de protección...claro, el estará tras la rejas cuando el no sea de utilidad en los determinados momentos.

(JHONNY) El comento ayer que el krokodil era traído de Rusia y después de alguna parte de tonwdraton.

(COOLER) Jej, lo mas estúpido era que la droga la llegaban a su propia casa y de allí les llegaban las ordenes por teléfonos para sus pedidos

(ERIK) No comprendo como alguien puede tener en la cabeza ese tipo de mentalidad para guardar la droga, ahora que lo pienso cooler ¿cuanto tenia en su apartamento?

(COOLER) Entre 20 y 30 kilos del "krokodil", 18 de marihuana y 15 de metanfetamina

(JHONNY) Supongo que no saldrá a las calles de zootopia por un largo tiempo

(COOLER) Hasta que el oso no diga algo mas de informacion valiosa, solo nos queda seguir buscando en la ciudad con los otros oficiales

(ERIK) Pues me temo que si

(COOLER) Es un verdadero fastidio pero ¿que mas vamos a hacer antes de que termine nuestro descanso?, claro ademas de seguir hablando de nuestro caso

En ese momento jhonny se paro de la mesa en la que estaban y fue a salir.

-¿a donde vas amigo?. Le pregunta cooler a jhonny.

-Tengo que aprovechar antes de que Benjamín se termine todas las donas glaseadas.

-No creo que quede alguna para estas horas. dice erik

-El me prometió que me dejaría una antes del medio día

-Viejo... es Garraza. le dice directamente el lobo a jhonny

Después de analizar un poco la respuesta de cooler jhonny dice.

-Eso es cierto, mejor corro antes de se las coma todas. (se va rápidamente de la habitación)

-Jej, tu hermano si me cae muy bien.

-Jhonny siempre a sido de esa personalidad tan alegre desde pequeño. Dice erik.

Los chicos se retiran a disfrutar el resto de su descanso antes que de tuvieran que irse a seguir revisando la ciudad en busca de los narcotraficantes; pero no sabían que esto no solo era un caso de drogas, en este se iban a involucrar las vidas de miles de ciudadanos de la ciudad.

Eran las 8 pm, era una noche helada en una de las zonas mas relativamente pobre de tonwdranton, una camioneta de gris se detuvo delante de un gran edificio con una apariencia de abandono, del vehículo se bajaron 3 animales: una cebra muy abrigada con una marca de cortada en la parte derecha del cuello, un panda con un suéter café, en este decía "morir de pie que de rodillas" y un lobo ártico, este ultimo tenia una chaqueta de cuero negra junto a unos guantes del mismo tipos para evitar el frió, los tres animales fueron a la entrada pero estos fueron detenido por 2 oso polares de gran tamaño y de igual musculatura.

-Disculpen señores pero no podemos dejarlos pasar. dice uno de los osos

-¿porque? pregunto molesto el panda

-nombres y grupo. respondió el otro oso polar

entonces el lobo se presento a el y a los mamíferos que lo acompañaban

-somos del grupo de distribución de droga "los blancos fríos", mi nombre en marfer, el panda es jamir y la cebra es james.

(NARRADOR) El oso de la derecha saco su teléfono táctil la lista de "miembros de la banda", al revisar vio que si estaban en la lista lista y este le indico al oso de la izquierda que los acompañara, al entrar el lugar esta rodeado de varias actividades ilícitas, como posesión de armas y uso de las mismas sin permiso, un bar ilegal con varias hembras..."bailando" para su "clientes", varios tipos de drogas sin identificar; en algunas partes del piso y las paredes se podía ver un poco de sangre debido a las discusiones que no se resolvían de forma pacifica.

Despues de caminar un rato llegaron a la parte privada del edificio, en este solo podrían entrar miembros importantes de esta organización criminal internacional.

(MARFER) Y bien amigo oso.

(LOOK) mi nombre es look lobo, ¿y ustedes 3 hacen aquí?

(MARFER) Necesitamos comunicarnos con el jefe de Buzeika lo mas rápido que se pueda.

(LOOK) El jefe de la organización se encuentra en un viaje de ultimo minuto a Bélgica para atender unos..."problemas" con otra banda rival, pero a estas horas tal vez ya esta dispuesto a hablar con ustedes por cámara.

(JAMIR) Eso me parece bastante bien.

Look los llevo a una habitación con varias sillas junto a un gran televisor con una cámara, estos debían esperar a que la cámara de Bélgica estuviese lista para la transmision, pasaron unos 15 minutos y una luz roja paso a verde al darle clic en la pantalla se mostraba un lujoso hotel en alguna parte de un gran ciudad, en unos en este se veían un toro de pelaje negro, tenia los cuernos de color blanco pero parecían estar manchados por algo rojo, tenia una marca de cortada por lo que se podía ver de la pata izquierda, la pantera poseía uno ojo blanco por el lado izquierdo y del otro era amarillo (Nota del Autor: colores un poco extraño, lo se) esto comenzaron la conversación.

(TORO) Oh, disculpen por como estamos es que estuvimos ocupados para una emergencia en Bélgica.

(MARFER) No se preocupe señor...y como veo también trajo a su hermano de cariño.

(TORO) El no quería quedarse fuera de la acción.

(PANTERA) Fue algo bastante divertido. Dice con una risa un tanto perturbadora

(JAMES) Ehmmm... supongo. dice nervioso

(TORO) En fin chicos, por lo que veo ustedes son de los blancos fríos, espero que me hallan llamado para una buena razón

(JAMIR) Eso es señor, uno de nuestros miembros a sido capturado y a comenzado a confesar ciertas cosas, están atrapando a varios de nuestros miembros de distribución y elaboración de productos, ellos no han hablado aparentemente pero no creemos que duren mucho.

El toro se quedo pensando que hacer, entonces la pantera le susurro algo al oído, después de casi un minutos hablando en voz baja el toro le indico que fuese al teléfono que tenia en su habitación.

(TORO) No se preocupen, nos vamos a comunicar con "los cazadores caninos" para que se encarguen del problema

(JAMES) ¿Ese no es el grupo de pastores alemanes con rifles y fusiles?

(TORO) Ni mas ni menos, por alla deben ser... las 8:45 pm ¿no es asi?

(MARFER) Pues si señor.

(TORO) No se preocupen aproximadamente a las 11pm en donde están ustedes, los cazadores liberaran a sus compañeros envié un fax con informacion e imágenes a la dirección que les dará un oso polar llamado look.

(MARFER) No se preocupe señor, lo haremos pero solo por curiosidad ¿que hará después de Bélgica?

(TORO) Pues cuando sean las 9 am aquí iremos al aeropuerto para ir a Rusia y Serbia para cargar algo de droga nueva y iremos a visitar por unos días a familias en España... después de eso iremos a zootopia.

Los 3 animales se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que dijo su poderoso jefe.

(MARFER) Se-señor, ¿esta seguro de venir para acá?

(TORO) Claro que si, mi hermano y yo queremos ver que tal es esa ciudad para nuestros "negocios privados"... ademas...creo que con nosotros 2 allá, nadie se meterá con nosotros, ¿o dudan?

(MARFER) (muy nervioso) NO-NO-NO, señor jamas sospecharíamos o dudaríamos de usted o su hermano

(JAMIR) (nervioso) Eso suena muy ridículo señor.

(JAMES) Los esperamos... muy impacientes aquí señores.

(TORO) Muy bien, el día que llegue a esa ciudad les avisare cuando este en camino, me despido. *se termina la transmision*

(NARRADOR) Los integrantes de los blancos fríos no pensaban que el proceso seria tan rápido como dijo su jefe pero ellos jamas debían cuestionarlo a el o a su hermano... o sufrirán las consecuencias, el oso que los acompaño les dio los datos para mandar los nombre y las foto de los que debían liberar; tal como dijo su jefe a las 10:58 pm se detuvieron 2 vehículos cerca del punto del contro KT-05, un autobús que era para llevar a los detenidos, el otro era una furgoneta color verde oscuro , de estas se bajaron varios pastores alemanes con varios fusiles de asalto en dirección al punto de control.

.

En la casa de nick todo estaban durmiendo el zorro y los chicos humanos, todos plácidamente pero algo los despertó, el teléfono de erik sonó de golpe despertandolos.

(ERIK) ( _bostezo_ ) ¿quien seria a estas horas?

(JHONNY) Dios quiero dormir, ¿que hora es?

(ERIK) Deben ser como las 11:30 de la noche

(JHONNY) ¿Y quien demonios es?. dice con mal humor

(ERIK) Para ver... es el señor bogo.

(JHONNY) Entonces contesta

Como tuvieron muchas ganas para poder dormir otra vez erik contesto.

(ERIK) Buenas noches señor bogo...lo de el caso de las drogas...¿!QUE CUANTOS!?... entendido señor

En ese momento entra nick en el cuarto

-Hey chicos ¿que fue ese ruido?

-Señor nick, debemos irnos ya con nuestros uniformes

-¿porque?, preguntan jhonny y nick

-Hubo un ataque en el lugar en el que dejamos a los sospechosos de narcotraficantes y mataron a nuestro principal sospechoso

-Te refieres a Ivoriok. Pregunta jhonny

-Ese mismo hermano. Dice erik

-Muy bien chamacos, es hora del trabajo.

.

.

.

A TERMINADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) ¿Que onda amigos y amigas?, espero que les haya gustado este episodio, ¿que les pareció?, espero sus review muy ansioso como siempre, a partir de este punto se dará un enfoque un poco mas oscuro en cuanto a la acción, con esto nos da varias preguntas:¿porque mandaron a los 2 principales lideres de buzekai para enfrentar a todo un grupo de mercenarios?, ¿serán mas que unos simples mamíferos?, estas y muchas otras preguntas se responderán en el próximo episodio de la próxima semana, me despido de todos ustedes por esta semana.**


	17. Capitulo 13

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos espero que los los haya aburrido pero antes de comenzar con el cap , pero antes de empezar le mando grandes saludos a Unnamed Bening de Colombia por seguirme en esta historia y en mi crossover slerder x zootopia, Covenat killer y a Black Roxas también por apoyarme, se los agradezco un montón amigos y ahora comencemos**

Capitulo 13 "CONTINUAMOS". (no tenia ni idea para el titulo, lo siento XP)

(NARRADOR) Esa fue una noche bastante larga para nick, erik y jhonny que eran acompañados por judy y cooler, aparentemente fue un ataque exclusivamente para acabar con la vida del oso polar pero eso era una posibilidad sin fundamento en ese momento, el este ataque salieron 8 oficiales heridos de los cuales 3 están graves, en la escena del crimen se lograron conseguir unas cuantas gotas de sangre y pelo que no pertenecían a ninguno de los oficiales de policía, en la mañana todos estaban muertos de sueño por lo de la noche anterior, en los cubículos estaban hablando nuestros 3 primeros amigos.

(NICK) (bostezo) chicos...oigan...¿quieren café?

(ERIK) si...porfa. dice el hermano mayor

(JHONNY) (bostezo) gene...ralmente no digo esto pero...también quiero un poco.

El zorro fue caminando tambaleándose en camino a la caferia, mientras tanto los chicos decidieron quedarse en sus puestos.

(JHONNY) Oh dios erik...no pude terminar mi sueño reparador.

(ERIK) Lo se, cada vez que trato de descansar se acerca bogo y debo tener los ojos abiertos, se que esta mal pero no aguanto el sueño.

(JHONNY) Solo espero que acabe nuestro turno de hoy.

(ERIK) Yo espero que nos den los resultados de las pruebas para poder hacer algo verdaderamente productivo para la sociedad.

(JHONNY) Yo solo quiero salir de la oficina.

Después de la charla sale nick con unas tazas grande de café, estos las aceptan y las toman, aun tenían sueño pero gracias a la gran taza almenos podrían estar mas activos.

(NICK) Hey chicos, ¿y el hermano de su amiga loba trixie?

(JHONNY) Ni idea señor nick.

(ERIK) Lo mas probable es que ese idiota esta durmiendo.

(JHONNY) Vamos a verlo en su cubículo.

Los 2 hermanos fueron a ver a cooler en su cubículo y cual era la sorpresa... el lobo se encontraba dormido mientras botaba baba por el hocico, al verlo jhonny le dijo en voz baja a su hermano.

-jej, se parece a jason cuando se dormía en clase ¿no lo crees?

-Tal vez pero este es un trabajo muy importante y no podermos perder el tiempo en tonterias. dijo erik

-No te pases...en fin ¿el resto del cafe se lo hecharas tu o lo hago yo? pregunta un poco malicioso jhonny

Después de revisar que café estaba mas caliente vieron que era el de erik por lo que jhonny pregunta fingiendo un voz elegante

-¿me harías el honor?

-con mucho gusto. le responde su hermano mayor.

Erik vacía el poco pero aun caliente café que le queda en la cabeza del lobo, este ultimo salta de sobresalto y comienza a correr a tratar de enfriarse.

(COOLER) AHRGGG, !JODER PERO QUE!...esperen ¿quien fue?

(ERIK) Eso es para que no te duermas en el trabajo

(COOLER) ¬.¬... no estaba durmiendo, estaba...descansando los parpados

(JHONNY) ¿babeando?

(COOLER) Pos...ehmmm...si como no.

(ERIK) Como sea, ¿le entregaste a bogo nuestro informe sobre lo que sucedió anoche?

(COOLER) Por supuesto que si...

En ese momento pasa bogo con su típico humor.

-CLOVERS, MANCON, ¿porque rayos no me han traído su informe?.

Después de que el lobo buscara desesperadamente el informe, lo encontró y se lo dio al búfalo, este ultimo se retiro mientras leía los papeles cuando ya esta a una distancia considerable jhonny le pregunto a cooler sarcásticamente.

-¿cuando se lo habías dado?

El lobo le responde.

-¿QUE?, con la falta de sueño tengo ojeras,falta de movimientos y perdida de memoria a corto plazo...y perdida de memoria a corto plazo...y

-OKEY ES SUFICIENTE. Dijo erik

Tuvieron que esperar hasta el mediodía para que las pruebas estuviesen listas en su totalidad para saber de quien era esta sangre y la muestra de pelo que encontraron, en el "Laboratorio de Análisis de Identificación de Mamíferos" (me da ladilla poner ese nombre a cada ratico por lo que, para no gastar mucho tiempo solo le diremos "L.A.I.M"), en ese lugar estaban los clovers y cooler hablando con el doctor gastores (Nota del Autor:este es una gacela)

(JHONNY) Muy bien doctor y ahora ¿de quien son estos datos?.

(GASTORES) Bien oficial clover según esto el pelo que entregaron en la madrugada y el tipo de sangre que nos han estregado este individuo es...Greger Bayer de 35 años

-¿QUE? preguntaron nuestros amigos.

(GASTORES) Según la base de datos es un pastor sueco-alemán debido a que el nació en Suecia pero gran parte de su vida fue en Alemania, es un criminal que a estado trabajando con un supuesto grupo de delincuentes armados.

(ERIK) ¿a estado en algún momento en zootopia?.

(GASTORES) Aparentemente a estado viviendo 5 años en zootopia pero a sido buscado desde hace casi 4 años.

(ERIK) ¿Cree que pueda darnos los datos de el?

(GASTORES) Ese es el trabajo de Garraza, el creo que les dará los datos, o...no se pregúntenle.

(JHONNY) Muchísimas gracias doctor, que pase buenas tardes.

(GASTORES) Lo mismo les deseo oficiales y suerte en su misión.

(JHONNY) Gracias, la necesitaremos.

Dice el joven y nuevo policía mientras se retira del laboratorio decidieron hablar un poco para cortar el camino.

(JHONNY) me pregunto en donde estaran trixie y cloy, no las e visto desde ayer el la mañana.

(COOLER) Estan en su caso, ¿porque la extraña?. Pregunta un poco burlon el lobo

(JHONNY)¬¬ no es eso cooler, es solo que esto es tan aburrido sin ellas o sin judy o el señor nick

(COOLER) ¿Y porque le dices a el zorro wild "señor nick"?

(NICK) Por que yo le tengo mucho respeto a nick y por eso lo llamo de esa manera.

(COOLER) Aun asi me extraña, el es el oficial mas perezoso de todos el el complejo según lo entiendo.

(ERIK) Es por que al igual judy, jhonny ve que nick tiene un corazón de oro de un forma que no muchos "mamíferos" que no pueden hacerlo.

(COOLER) En fin amigos, después de que termine nuestro turno de hoy ¿que tal si tomamos unos refrescos y unas donas?... yo invito.

(JHONNY) Pero que educado de parte de "Lord Babas" XDDD.

(COOLER). . . ., jodete.

(ERIK) Vamos a buscar en bendito archivo de una vez, me recuerdan a mi mas pequeño cuando discutía con jhonny.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE TOWNDRATON, los "cazadores alemanes" estaban recuperándose del asalto de la noche anterior pues 2 de sus miembros salieron heridos, en su refugio tenían todo lo que un macho pudiese desear, revistas con las "mejores hembras", cerveza de todo tipo, comida, armas y municiones de las cantidades que ellos pudiese desear, medicamentos para los heridos, de todo... a cambio de que se quedaran allí para las ordenes de el jefe de los Buzekai, el teléfono sonó, este como daba un sonido en particular los pastores alemanes se dieron cuenta que era o el toro o la pantera...el jefe de la pandilla decidió tomar el teléfono, era un pastor de 28 años, de todos era el que tenia mas musculatura y el segundo en puntería después de su "adquisición" mas joven de 19 años, este al apenas hablar se reconoció un asentó característico de la zona occidental alemana.

(PASTOR) ¿buenas noches?.

(¿?) Hola Heiko, ¿como has estado? le responde un voz grave que el pastor reconoce casi al instante.

(HEIKO) Buenas noches jefe, ¿a que se le debe esta llamada inesperada?

(TORO) una pregunta, ¿todos tus miembros ya estaban al 100%?, escuche que 2 de los 8 quedaron heridos.

(HEIKO) Si pero ya están recuperados y listo para mas acción.

(TORO) Quiero que ustedes protejan unos cargamentos de drogas que salgan y otros se los quedaran los blancos fríos.

(HEIKO) Claro que si señor ¿a que hora?

(TORO) Los cargamento estarán a las 9pm, estos ya estarán escoltados pero confió mas en ti y en tu amigos para en trabajo... y si alguien se mete "mándalo a dormir"

(HEIKO) Muy bien señor, son las 7 de las noche... en poco antes de las 8 pm ya estaremos listos y estaremos en dirección al lugar, por cierto¿en donde queda?

(TORO) Te voy a mandar un fax con todo los datos, no me fallen... o les mandare a mi hermanito.

(HEIKO) No se preocupe señor, haremos lo mejor que podremos.

(TORO) Mas les vale.

* _se termina la llamada_ *

Mientras el fax salia de la maquina de al lado el perro les grito de forma un tanto alegres.

-CHICOS...TENEMOS OTRO TRABAJITO PARA EL JEFE.

Todos los pastores respondieron muy alegres pues les gustaba tener las armas en mano y poder matar a alguien a diestra...y siniestramente; nuestros amigos fueron avisados de unas posibles actividades ilícitas de transporte de material ilegal en zonas bajas de tonwdraton, los clovers era acompañados de judy y nick, estos estaban ocultos cerca de cajas vacías, notaron que el temido grupo de los "cazadores alemanes" estaban protegiendo la mercancía y como no tenían nada mas que sus armas tranquilizantes y esos pastores alemanes tenían fusiles de asalto no podrían hacerlo solo debían llamar a los refuerzos, apenas judy termino de comunicarle a bogo de la situación uno de los perros se dio cuenta y se comenzó a abrir el fuego.

Los refuerzos llegarían rápido pero si nuestros amigos no hacían algo pronto acabarían con sus vidas.

(NICK) Zanahorias, ¿ves esas cajas sostenidas en esa grúa?...¿crees que puedas darle a uno de los cables?

(ERIK) Nick, ese es un disparo muy difícil, mas si están disparando.

(JUDY) No se preocupen chicos, mi puntería no es perfecta pero haré lo que pueda.

(NARRADOR) Judy con su arma tranquilizadora logro darle a los cables de una grúa que sostenían varias cajas, esto hizo que las balas pararan, con esta oportunidad nick y los clovers aprovecharon a disparar dardos tranquilizantes contra los ayudantes que transportaban la droga y parte de los pastores alemanes, en un momento dado uno de ellos dijo.

-No tenemos tiempo llévense el resto de los camiones y vallese la mercancía.

No tardo mucho para que el los refuerzos llegaran, entre la lluvia de balas se reportaron varios herido de ambos bandos, el ultimo camión estaba escapando, erik y jhonny decidieron perseguir en su vehículo policial primero a los traficantes, ni siquiera el dúo dinámico de la ciudad, la persecución fue un tanto difícil y muy larga logro llegar hasta el distrito forestal, erik era el que conducía mientras que jhonny trataba de darle a alguno de los pastores restantes con sus dardos pero con la alta velocidad era demasiado difícil lograr acertarle algún disparo, las balas de los fusiles destrozaron el capto y provocaron un vuelco, erik después de salir del estado de shock busca a su hermano en el vehículo, se encontraba cociente, poseía varias heridas menores como cortadas y golpes.

(ERIK) (preocupado) jhonny, ¿te encuentras bien?

(JHONNY) Si erik, solo unos cuantos golpes nada malo.

(ERIK) Menos mal, ese si fue ungolpe duro.

(JHONNY) ¿como es que no nos casi nada?, la patrulla se ve que esta completamente inutilizable y solo tenemos algunos golpes y cortadas.

Derepente se escucho algo a lo lejos.

 _-Rápido todo el mundo, debemos matar a esos 2 oficiales antes de que revelen nuestra posición, miguel...arregla el neumático del camión ahora._ Dijo la voz.

Al escucharlo jhonny dijo.

-Demonios debemos irnos de aquí antes de que nos maten.

Los 2 hermanos salen del vehículo destrozado, vieron que a lo lejos se lograban ver una pequeñas luces, estos eran los traficantes que querían matarlos antes de que revelaran su posición, al escuchar eso a erik y jhonny le dan la misma idea, el hermano menor corre a lo que queda del auto policíaco y revisar el aparato se logro escuchar un voz familiar.

 _-Soy la oficial Judy Hopps, alguien me puede escuchar. Pregunto la coneja por la radio._

Y el joven respondió.

-¿Señorita judy? soy yo johnny.

- _¿Jhonny?, gracias a dios que respondes, ¿que a pasado?._

-Estábamos persiguiendo a los traficantes, estos dispararon a nuestro vehículo y provoco que chocáramos al lado de una carretera del distrito forestal, por suerte yo y mi hermano estamos bien, pero los traficantes armados nos quieren asesinar.

- _yo y varios oficiales estamos en camino a distrito forestal, ¿en que carretera están?._

-Déjenme ver.

Al alzar la vista jhonny logro ver un anuncio que decía " _carretera bosque furioso_ ", al verlo jhonny le dice ese nombre.

- _No se preocupen chicos ya estamos en camino._

-Por favor apúrense a llegar. *corta la llamada *

Apenas se termina esa comunicación entre jhonny y judy, el hermano menor ve como el mayor se va caminando en dirección a las luces, este lo detiene y le dice.

(JHONNY) Espera erik ¿para donde vas?.

(ERIK) A enfrentarme a esos criminales.

Sorprendido ante tal repuesta de su hermano mayor.

(JHONNY) Tu sabes mas que yo que ninguno les podemos ganar, estan armados con pistolas y fusiles de asalto y ademas solo tenemos las pistolas tranquilizadoras.

(ERIK) No te preocupes, soy tu hermano mayor y si veo una situación de este tipo y no estoy alterado, sabes muy bien que esto terminara de buena manera, yo te protegere hermanito.

Jhonny sintió un gran confort ya que su hermano tenia razón, en estas circunstancias erik estaría nervioso y dudaría de sus decisiones como aveces hace el mismo jhonny hacia.

(ERIK) Ahora escúchame, necesito que vallas mas al fondo de la carretea y le avises a los demás oficiales en direcciones tomamos.

(JHONNY) Esta bien, ten suerte.

El joven se va corriendo lo que mas puede para tratar de que logren verlo las patrullas que estan en camino, erik sigue caminando muy confiado ante sus agresores mucho mejor armados, al estar frente a frente mas adelante se encontro con 5 de los pastores alemanes, un jaguar,un tigre,una cebra,un lobo artico y la cabra que los acompañaban en la gran parte tracera del gran transporte, cada uno de ellos tiene algunos cuchillos y rifles tipos REC7,FARA 83 y QBZ-95, uno de los pastores le dice

-Bueno, bueno ¿que tenemos aquí?, un mamífero super raro con una pizca de pelaje en la cabeza,sin cola,sin compañero y sin arma.

Erik emite algunas risas pequeñas lo cual provoca molestia de los delincuentes.

-¿Porque coño te ríes? pregunta uno de ellos.

-No es nada...es solo...que si estoy armado.

Todos se sorprenden al ver que sus manos comienzan a emitir un aura naranja y las pupilas de sus ojos cambian de azules al mismo naranja, por lo que dice.

-Okey niñas, vamos a ver quien es el que gana.

Los demás animales se balancearon encima del joven humano...15 minutos mas tardes llegaron jhonny con nick,judy y el resto de los policías para encontrarse con una gran sorpresa, encontraron a erik ileso y a varios mamíferos en su mayoría depredadores inconscientes por la cantidad de golpes.

(JHONNY) Erik, ¿estas bien hermano?.

(ERIK) No te preocupes hermanitos, compañeros lo siento, logre atrapar a los miembros del grupo de los traficantes de armas, pero los miembros de el grupo asesino escaparon cuando acababa con el resto de los demás mamíferos.

(NICK) Valla que me sorprendiste esta vez amiguito.

(JUDY) Wooh erik, no puedo creer que tu solo lograras esto *le da un pequeño golpe en el brazo izquierdo*. Después de esto erik dice.

(ERIK) No fue problema amigos, solo desearía que pudiésemos haber atrapado también a los "cazadores alemanes"

(JHONNY) No te des mala vida por eso, estoy seguro de que si los encontramos los atraparemos.

(NICK) Mejor nos los llevamos, no creo que estén dormidos por mucho tiempo mas.

Mientras arrestaban a los mamíferos traficantes y recojian la droga y algo de armas que se encontraba adentro de el camión judy encontró algo interesante.

(JUDY) Hey nick, ven a ver esto.

(NICK) ¿Que pasa rabo de algodon?, pregunta burlonamente

La coneja le señala a un rifle de hierro y metal que esta partido en la mitad, para hacer esto se requiere de una fuerza extremadamente grande...¿acaso erik logro hacer esto? y si es asi ¿cuan fuerte es este chico y su hermano menor?, eran preguntas que rondaban por la mente de la coneja y el zorro

.

EN ALGUNA PARTE EN LA DE TONWDRATON, lograron reunirse todos los pastores alemanes, unos reaccionando de el tranquilizante de los oficiales y otros que lograron escapar de la paliza que les dio erik el humano, para su mala suerte sono la linea especial de el jefe de la organización internacional "Buzekai"

(TORO) Buenas noches chicos, e escuchado que han perdido a uno de mis camiones y que basicamente, los "Blancos fríos" están bajo arrestos todos.

(HEIKO) Señor déjeme explicarse. sonaba bastante nervioso

(TORO) Solo quiero que me digan dos cosas...primero ¿que numero estaba identificado el camión?

(HEIKO) Decía "numero 13", era el decimotercer y ultimo camión de entro de la ciudad

(TORO) Excelente, ese era el que menos tenia en carga, pero escúchenme bien pedazos de mierda,si vuelven a fallarme...ustedes no volverán a respirar.

El lider de el grupo de perros trago saliva de forma gruesa y aun mas nerviosa, el respondió

(HEIKO) Si señor, no volverá a ocurrir.

(TORO) Y lo segundo, Breik me dijo que un solo oficial le dio una paliza. Dijo de una forma con algo de curiosidad

(HEIKO)Si señor pero no era un mamífero común o corriente.

(TORO) ¿a que te refieres con eso?

(HEIKO) El tipo rió un poco y sus patas comenzaron a mostrar una luz naranja al igual que sus ojos, después de eso se volvió muy veloz, logro incluso ganar a un tigre y un jaguar, era un sujeto muy fuerte.

(TORO) ¿Con que si eh?... me suena algo interesante, llegare en algunos dias a la ciudad, tiene suerte de que gran parte del cargamento este intacto, iré junto con mi hermano, les avisare las siguientes ordenes cuando llegue, por el momento estén lo mas ocultos posible tu y tu equipo,¿entendido?

(HEIKO) Si señor lo comprendo.

(TORO) Muy bien, me despido chicos, que pasen buenas noches.

(HEIKO) Ehmmm... lo mismo para usted señor. *se termina la llamada*

(NARRADOR) A pesar de las amenazas que le daba su "jefe", el siempre trataba de ser lo mas comprensible, ya que apesar de que el toro y su hermano de cariño han asesinado a muchos grupos delictivos, odiaban que lastimaran a alguno de sus miembro,aliados o a su familia, pero esta vez se notaba algo un poco diferente...la pregunta ahora es...¿que pasara continuación?

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) !HOLO! a todo el mundo, espero que le haya gustado este capitulo como todas las semanas, se vieron algunas cosas que antes no hemos visto ¿cuales son estos secretos y que pasara a continuación?, sigan viendo esta gran serie, otra cosa amigos, comentando por episodio,darle favorito y seguir la historia y a mi me ayuda muchísimo a seguir haciendo estas genialidades que escribo y logro leer de mucho de ustedes que estoy seguro que mas de uno que esta leyendo esto es un gran escritor que no le falta mucho para ser reconocido, los quiero a todos amigos y nos vemos la proxima semana.**


	18. Capitulo 14

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos espero que estén verdaderamente bien, yo estoy dudando de unas cuantas cosas que están ocurriendo a mi alrededor que podrían afectar la historia, asi que por favor leer la ultima parte del capitulo.**

Capitulo 14 "Nos mantenemos en paz"

(NARRADOR) Las cosas fueron bastante bien hasta el viernes el cual comenzaba los días libres para los clovers, nick, judy, las amigas lobo, etc; todos estaban hablando de como logro erik vencer a todos esos mamíferos el solo, que con uno nada mas debería descuartizar al humano, el grupo de los blancos fríos había caído casi totalmente, por lo que ya el caso de los hermanos humanos ya había terminado y decidieron aprovechar este fin de semana para descansar y relajarse antes de volver al trabajo el lunes muy temprano.

Decidieron invitar a judy, cooler y las chicas a la casa de nick por el fin de semana, ¿y que sucedía los fines de semana?, pues las películas que veían la pareja de la coneja y el zorro, los humanos y nick comenzaron a acomodar las cosas para que llegar los demás, había seleccionado 2 películas, una para las chicas por consideración por ellas y una de horror, tenían pizza ordenada,sodas,palomitas,caramelos y dulces de varios tipos,; mientras lo hacían los chicos hablaban con nick.

(JHONNY) Valla señor nick, esta tarde lo veo bastante feliz,¿acaso tiene algo planeado?

(NICK) Digamos que si amiguitos. Se le notaba la malicia en la voz.

(ERIK) ¿Tiene algo planeado no es asi?, solo dígalo de una vez.

(NICK) Por favor chicos, ¿que creen que estuviese pensando?

(ERIK) ¬¬ Por lo que nos a dicho la señora judy, la verdadera pregunta es ¿que es lo que usted no piensa?

(NICK) Ella siempre exagera por gusto, en fin chicos esta son las películas que conseguí para esta noche.

El zorro les mostró 2 paquetes de películas de temáticas diferentes en su totalidad, una tenia como titulo "Yo antes de ti", era de temática drama romántica, el argumento de la película era un tanto familiar para los chicos: una ingenua y sin experiencia veintiañera sale de su pueblo natal por primera vez a buscar empleo. (Nota del Autor: el titulo en realidad existe y la película es propiedad de warner Bros, no parece tan mala en realidad , veré si la consigo pero muchos han dicho que es bastante buena.), al leerla jhonny dice.

-No sabia que a usted le gustaba ese tipo de películas.

-En realidad no, solo se las compre para las chicas, la otra que tiene erik es la que quiero ver para cuando sea de noche.

Al revisar el estuche de la otra película esta decía "la purga 3, la noche de las vestías", al leerlo erik dice.

(NICK) No se en realidad como es la película, solo me la recomendó un amigo.

(ERIK) Por lo que veo se trata de como un gobierno totalitario decide purgar al país.

(JHONNY) La purga en este caso seria una "limpieza de las personas"

(ERIK) Exactamente

(NICK) Parece una película interesante.

(JHONNY) Parece terne bastante sangre y gritos, por lo que debe ser buena, pero veremos que tal es.

(ERIK) Si te soy sincero no creo que sea de terror.

(NICK) Lo mismo e pensado, debe ser algo mas como...suspenso o algo asi, no es mi trama favorita pero me agrada bastante.

Después de una conversación que duro poco mas sonó la puerta de la casa de nick y eran los invitados, judy tenia una camiseta blanca con jeans azules, cooler tenia unos pantalones rasgados a la altura de la rodilla con una camiseta color rojo que tenia la frase con letras negras "keep calm" y una chaqueta color negro al igual que sus pantalones; cloy traía una camisa sin mangas negras, traía en el cuello un collar con un crucifijo y unos pantalones; por parte de trixie traía algo un poco diferente, tenia unos pantalones cortos de color azul claro y una camisa rosa.

Los chicos se recibieron con mucha alegría con saludos y besos por la pareja de nick y judy, tuvieron una charla por un rato sobre anécdotas y uno que otro chiste de parte de el zorro y el lobo.

(TRIXIE) Y asi es como pase el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

(CLOY) ¬¬ no a dejado de decirlo desde que lo hizo.

(COOLER) Por mi que fue pura suerte. Dice un poco burlón.

(TRIXIE) No deberías burlarte, podría hacer que beses el suelo.

(COOLER) Jaj, si como no, soy tu hermano mayor, ademas de que...

(NARRADOR) Cooler no pudo terminar su frase ya que su hermana menor hizo que diera un vuelta en el aire y literalmente beso el suelo, la chica puso el brazo derecho de cooler por su espalda mientras que los hermanos humanos se reían, los demás tomaban fotos del momento.

-Okey,okey,okey;Me rindo,me rindo,me rindo.

Decia el lobo de forma veloz mientras que con su pata libre tocaba el suelo en forma de rendición, después de que lo suelta trixie dice de forma burlona.

(TRIXIE) ¿Ahora que es el débil?

(COOLER) Eso fue por bajar la guardia, en una pelea real te ganaría, y chicos por favor borren las fotos.

Los que tomaron fotos prometieron que lo harían, ¬¬ pero era mas que lógico que o guardarían las fotos o que las enviarían a alguien, después de ese momento fueron a ver la película de estilo drama, por las chicas estuvieron llorando por gran parte de la película, erik y jhonny n¡solo la miraron para ver que tal era y los otros 2 bueno...se quedaron dormidos en gran parte de la película, después de terminar el film las chicas dijeron.

-Que película tan hermosa.

-Eso si es verdadero amor.

-Que clase de sensibilidad de mamíferos. Fueron algunos de los comentarios que daban las chicas, mientras que los chicos jhonny y erik daban su opinión.

(JHONNY) Fue una muy buena película, pero fue algo predecible.

(ERIK) Tuvo bastantes clichés pero aparte de eso fue muy buena.

Despues de que todos dieron su punto de vista el zorro le dijo a erik.

-Muy bien señor critico, vendrá me vas a acompañar a buscar mas palomitas y gaseosas.

Mientras preparaban las palomitas erik se fijo que ya eran las 7:50 y la otra película duraba casi 2 horas y nuestro amigo se preocupo un poco al ver que llegarían tarde a sus hogares por lo que decidió preguntarle al zorro astuto para ver que es lo que iban a hacer.

(ERIK) Disculpe señor nick pero puedo preguntarle algo

(NICK) Claro, lo que sea chico

(ERIK) Las chicas...¿cuando se iran? no es por groseria pero para cuando termine la peliculas ya seran casi las 10 pm

El joven se sorprendio al recibir la respuesta

(NICK) Bueno...las chicas dormirán aquí contigo y jhonny. dijo un poco malicioso

Al escuchar eso su piel se puso como gallina, pero se tomo esa respuesta en serio.

(ERIK) [un poco nervioso] Jaj que buen chiste señor nick, casi me la creo.

(NICK) Te lo digo con de verdad. Ahora si se le nota la malicia bastante

El joven erik no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al pensar en dormir...!CON UNA CHICA!, esto no estaba bien y sus nervios aumentaron con la siguientes palabras de el zorro.

-Cooler se ira después de la broma que acordamos con tu hermano, el se ira pues tiene algo que hacer muy importante no se que, tu dormirás con cloy y tu hermanito con trixie.

Al escuchar esto erik no se quedo callado.

(ERIK) Señor nick...esto no es nada divertido.

(NICK) Pues para mi si jej

(ERIK) Espere un momento... esto es lo que tenia planeado desde el comienzo, ¿que fue lo que les dijo?

Nick respondió como un niño inocente.

(NICK) Solo les dije que seria como una fiesta y que no debían preocuparse por sus hogares, pero no saben aun que dormirán con ustedes...jejej, si los cuatro ponen la cara como tu, todo habrá valido la pena.

El joven humano esta contra la pared, ya que sabia que no podía hacer nada diferente ya que haría pensar a cloy que le incomoda su presencia.

(ERIK) Escuche algo señor nick...si algo de esto hace que nuestra amistad con trixie y cloy termine, sera todo su culpa.

(NICK) No te debes preocupar chico, ademas estarás una noche con una chica.

(ERIK) ¿Que es lo que he hecho para merecer esto?, dice en voz baja.

(NICK) Tranquilo niño, te prometo que nada saldrá mal... y si algo pasa no te repentinas. esto ultimo se le notaba mas malicia todavía.

(ERIK) Otra cosa mas y le muestro como logre dejar a esos traficantes armados, llenos de moretones uno por uno.

(NICK) Solo era broma chico.

(ERIK) Eso espero.

En la puerta de la cocina apareció judy, esta dijo.

-Hey chicos, ¿seguirán hablando o traerán las palomitas?

-No te preocupes zanahorias, ya vamos.

La película de suspenso tuvo bastante momento de sangre y muerte como si fuese una película estilo asesino, en la mitad de la película cooler se fue a planear la broma, mientras las chicas veían las escenas de persecución se escucha algo venir detrás del sillón, vieros a un mamífero enmascarado con una vara de madera, al ver esto judy dice.

UN LADRON, INMOVILISENLO

las 3 chicas fueron a inmovilizarlo, cloy incluso de dio una patada en la entrepierna que eso logro hacer que se derrumbara de forma casi inmediata, al ver esto los demás tratan de ayudar.

(NICK) Espera un momento zanahorias.

(JUDY) ¿Como que espere?

(TRIXIE) Es un ladrón.

(JHONNY) No no chicas, es cooler disfrazados...

(ERIK) Al principio pensamos que seria...mas divertido

(TRIXIE) O...bueno, ehm. se mostraba un poco apenada.

(CLOY) Ehmmm...cooler...lo siento por la patada.

El lobo estaba "fuera de comunicación" XD, por la entrepierna pero cuando se levanto tuvo que retirarse, pues la familia de trixie debía hacer una deligencia en la mañana, al terminar la película nick les dijo a las hembras que se quedarían a dormir en ese lugar, por judy y trixie no hubo problemas pero por cloy se sentía un poco incomoda al saber eso.

Las chicas se cambiaron las ropas por otra que traían en bolsos, después de sabre que las chicas dormir judy le dijo a su novio.

(JUDY) Nick ¿en donde dormirán los chicos?, por lo que se, solo tienes 2 habitaciones y ahora que jhonny se mudo a la otra habitación.

(NICK) Pues muy facil rabo de algodon, ellas dormiran con jhonny y erik

Judy se quedo incrédula al escuchar eso, al principio pensó que era broma pero se dio cuenta que era de verdad.

(JUDY) Es mala idea nick,¿que quieres probar?

(NICK) Solo una que otra cosa...aparte de que me pareció bastante divertido

(JUDY) ¿Tu crees que ellos tenían ese pensamiento cuando se enteraron que esa noche dormí contigo?

(NICK) No te puedo afirmar ni negar si lo pensaron o no zanahorias. Dice de una forma maliciosa

EN LA HABITACION DE JHONNY, Jhonny estaba si camisa pues el siempre le gustaba dormir sin esa tela sobre su cuerpo, por alguna razón se encontraba un poco nervioso al pensar que su amiga dormiría a su lado, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda esa noche, en la habitación entro la loba en la que el joven estaba pensando con prendas cortas y mas cómodas para poder dormir con mas comodidad, jhonny sentía algo raro en su interior, era algo extraño que nunca sintió antes, la chica se acostó en la cama con mucha tranquilidad, mientras tanto hablaban un poco.

(TRIXIE) Las pelucas que vimos eran bastante buenas.

(JHONNY) Yo también me gustaron, me sentí muy bien después de tanto tiempo.

(TRIXIE) Sabes algo, mañana después de que termine la cosa que debo ayudar a mis padres , te los presentare mañana, te caerán muy bien sobretodo mi mama.

(JHONNY) Eso no lo dudo, que pases buenas noches.

(TRIXIE) Lo mismo te digo.

La loba durmió dándole la espalda a jhonny, el humano se le formo una idea en la cabeza pero dudaba si lo haría si o no, con algo de miedo lo hizo; jhonny paso su brazo lentamente tratando de formar un abrazo pero la chica se dio cuenta.

(TRIXIE) ¿me quieres abrazar? Pregunta un poquito curiosa

(JHONNY) ehmm, no. Tratando de mentir

El joven se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba con la mirada baja y que la punta de lo que serian sus dedos indices se tocaban entresi

(TRIXIE) En realidad...te lo iba a pedir pero...me daba pena pedírtelo.

(JHONNY) ¿que?, no te debes preocupar por eso, tu eres mi amiga y yo haré lo que sea por ti.

Por lo que dijo jhonny, trixie no pudo evitar sonrojarse por lo que dijo su amigo y dejo que lo abrazara para darle mas calor por la noche fría, jhonny apenas lo hizo sintió otra sensación aun mas extraña, se sentía como una calidez que rodeaba todo su cuerpo, se sentía bastante bien por lo que decidió estar con esa sensación con ella hasta que se durmieron.

EN LA HABITACION DE ERIK

Erik a diferencia de su hermano estaba mucho mas nervioso, ya que el no quería hacer algo "raro" para arruinar su amistad, el quería mucho a cloy y no quería que ella lo odiara, la chica paso por la puerta, a diferencia de trixie ella no venia muy animosa, estaba sobando su brazo izquierdo y mirando a otro lado, ambos no se miraban fijamente pero si lo hicieran se hubiesen dado cuenta del sonrojo de ambos, en un momento erik dijo.

-Bueno...¿vas a venir aquí o te quedaras parada allí?

-Pues no puedo quedarme aquí todo el día como una garza.

La loba se quedo en la cama de nuestro amigo, esta dijo.

(CLOY) Escucha erik...que esto quede entre nosotros, de verdad no me pone muy cómoda esto.

(ERIK) Lo se, esto fue una mala broma de el señor nick.

(CLOY) En fin, mira...quería preguntarte algo. Se le notaba algo apenada.

(ERIK) ¿Que cosa?. tenia algo de curiosidad por lo que diría su amiga.

(CLOY) Pues...no se...se quisieras salir mañana al centro...comprar algo...si tu quieres.

(ERIK) No le veo problemas cloy, claro que saldré mañana contigo.

Al terminar esa frase pensó.

-Espera ¿porque eso no sonó bien?

Los 2 durmieron tranquilamente...o eso es lo que se esperaba, en un momento la loba sorprendió a erik con una petición.

-¿Me podrías abrazar?

Si la oscuridad no estuviese presente, cloy hubiese visto la "cara de tomate" que tenia erik por el sonrojamiento.

-¿Para..que...te...abrace?. Pregunto muy nervioso.

-Es que...hace mucho frio esta noche.

Erik hubiese protestado pero era verdad, esa noche se encontraba bastante fría, incluso con cobijas, el joven le dio un abrazo tanto protector como cariñoso y como si eso no fuese suficiente como para entonces, cloy se acurruco en el pecho de erik, este pregunto con nervios en su voz.

(ERIK) ¿Que haces?

(CLOY) lo siento...es que tus latidos...son muy relajantes. *se queda dormida en su pecho* Después de esto el joven pensó.

ERIK

DIOS, esto no puede ponerse mas vergonzoso y todo esto fue culpa de nick...aun que por otro lado...ella esta cerca de mi y...no es tan malo como pensaba...incluso..!COMO PUEDO PENSAR EN ESO!, bueno, solo con que cloy no se moleste no me importa. *cierra los parpados para dormir*.

(NARRADOR) Esa fue una noche muy tranquila y pacifica para todas las parejas; la mañana siguiente todos se despertaron con mucha tranquilidad y felicidad, los chicos despertaron con sus amigas en frente, pero en vez de sentir vergüenza o pena se sentía una extraña felicidad interna que no se podría expresar, durante esa mañana todos se saludaron al estar despiertos y caminado, el señor nick quiso hablar con erik en privado.

(NICK) Y entonces ¿que tal te fue anoche?

(ERIK)¬¬ No podria preguntarme alguna otra cosa

(NICK) Nop. dice inocentemente.

(ERIK) Escuche señor nick, no quiero que se ofenda pero trate de que esto no pase de nuevo, no me sentí muy como con lo de ayer. Pero el zorro lo sorprendió con una pregunta.

(NICK) ¿La abrasaste?. pregunta aunque se espera que diga que no.

Un silencio se apodera de el cuarto de nick.

(ERIK) Pues...

(NICK) Espera, ¿si la abrasaste?, oh chico.

(ERIK) [Sonrojado] okey lo admito, la abrace pero no fue como usted piensa...ella...me lo pidió.

(NICK) Jaj, lo que tu digas amiguito.

(ERIK) Pero si eso es la verdad.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA, todos estaban charlando hasta que llego el hermano mayor de trixie, cooler; este llego saludando a sus amigos (lógicamente después de su hermana lo hiciera).

(COOLER) Hola chicos, disculpen pero ¿aquí no deje mi teléfono anoche?, era uno táctil color negro con un símbolo de lobo blanco.

Despues de pensar un poco jhonny le dice que este estaba en la cocina.

(COOLER) ¿Como fue que lo pude dejar allí?

(JHONNY) Tal vez fue cuando te cambiaste para cuando asustaste a las chicas jej.

(COOLER) No te rías que aun me duele esa patada que me dieron.

Jhonny noto que cooler tenia una mirada un poco extraña pero no le tomo importancia, al llegar a la cocina y buscar un poco encuentran el teléfono de su amigo lobo, al tratar de dárselo nota que el estaba olfateando muy cerca de jhonny.

(JHONNY) Ehm amigo, espacio vital por favor.

Pero se sorprendió con la siguiente pregunta.

(COOLER) Jhonny...¿por que hueles como mi hermana?

(JHONNY) ¿Disculpa?. muy confundido.

(COOLER) [algo molesto] ya me escuchaste, ¿por que demonios tienes el olor de mi hermana?, si acaso tu te atreviste a...

Como jhonny ya sabia por donde se guiaba cooler decidió aclarar la cosa.

(JHONNY) [un poco sonrojado] ¿QUE?, no,no,no,no es lo que tu piensas

Para poner las cosas peores llega trixie, esta apenas preguntar que sucedía cooler se acerca a ella muy preocupado.

(COOLER) Hermanita ¿esta bien?, ¿no te hizo daño?, ¿no te duele nada?

Con esa ultima pregunta jhonny se moría de pena.

(TRIXIE) No lo entiendo cooler ¿que te pasa?

(COOLER) Lo digo pues jhonny tiene tu olor.

Al escuchar eso los 2 entran en rubor al escuchar eso.

(TRIXIE) NO,no paso nada malo, no paso nada de lo que tu crees...es que como no había otras habitaciones tuvimos que dormir en los mismos cuartos.

Trixie excluyo la parte de que durmieron en la misma cama...y abrazados para no poner mas nervioso a su hermano.

(COOLER) Bien, pero ¿estas segura que no te duele nada?

(TRIXIE) (aun sonrojada) Esa pregunta te diré que es completamente negativa ademas de muy sucia cooler.

(COOLER) Esta bien chicos, lo siento mucho por la equivocación.

(JHONNY) No hay problema amigo, oh y trixie ¿a que hora iré a tu casa?

(COOLER) Espera, ¿el ira a la casa?

(TRIXIE) Claro ¿porque hay algún problema todavía?. pregunta un poco molesta.

(COOLER) No nada de eso, solo que debemos decirle a los demás para que lo conozcan, hey ¿tu hermano vendrá?

(JHONNY) Tal vez, veremos si quiere, les habitare cuando estemos listos.

(COOLER) De acuerdo, trixie ¿tienes tu bolso y tus ropas?

(TRIXIE) Claro que si.

(COOLER) Muy bien entonces nos vamos. *se despiden de los demás y luego se van*

Luego de que se fueran los hermanos Mancon, los chicos se preparan para este nuevo día en zootopia.

.

.

.

A CONCLUIDO EN CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola todo el mundo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana que tuvo una trama comedia-romance, tratare de darle un balance tanto a esto como a la acción que veremos algo de ella en próximos episodios, okey chicos les quería hablar sobre una situación bastante complicada, en Venezuela estamos pasando una terrible situación y el día 1 de septiembre (o mañana con quieran) habrá una marcha histórica por la oposición del país la cual luchara por la verdad y la democracia que se han perdido en estos casi 18 años de corrupción, impunidad y maldad de un gobierno Comunista-castrista-leninista y por que no ASESINO, ojo esto es solo mi punto de vista y yo respetare a todos lo que no compartan esta pensamiento conmigo, en fin el dia de mañana es muy probable que haya problemas con las comunicaciones y internet en todo el país, por lo que decidí apurarme en publicar este episodio...en caso de que se forme algo terrible, parecido a golpes y atentados contra la ciudadanía como en 1989,1992 y 2002,(para no ser tan largo en esta parte busquen de Venezuela en esos años).**

 **Ademas de eso que con la escuela que ya esta cerca no podre darles un episodio por semana ya que estare muy ocupado con el cuarto año de bachillerato y eso me quitara algo de tiempo, ademas de otros problemas que tengo en mi pais y vida personal; como en todos los capitulos espero muy ansioso sus review, y los nuevos Favs y seguidores que se unen a este trabajo que hago al igual que muchos en esta grandiosa pagina como lo es " ", tambien si les gusta el horror y misterio, ademas de los crepypastas, pueden ver mi crossover de zootopia x slender (es una serie de varios capitulos y esta super buena siguiendo los capitulos, se llama "UNA ATERRADORA CRIATURA"), los esperare muy emocionado siguiendome en estos 2 viajes geniales en el mundo del fanfic que estoy haciendo, sin nada mas que decir me despido por el momento y nos leeremos cuando es señor dios todo poderoso nos de nuestro tiempo amigos, hasta el proximo captulo, chao**


	19. Capitulo 15

**(ARTURVEN) Hola chicos y chicas, espero que andes super bien con un nuevo episodio de esta serie fanfic y como siempre es hora de saludar a los nuevos miembros de esta familia que nos acompaña en este viaje, les mando (como dice anzu361) "una abrazo rompe costillas de cell" a Espectos de Costa Rica, HeliosTaranis de Venezuela como yo, y por ultimo pero no menos importan, a The Chronicler Fox que posee una muy buena y fue una de las primeras que leí aquí en esta pagina y otra cosa mas amigos, ahora en adelante se responderán los rewievs como en mi otra historia, espero que les guste este cap como el resto.**

Capitulo 15 "Jhonny conoce a los padres de trixie y erik sale con cloy"

(NARRADOR) Los fines de semana eran los únicos días en los que nuestros amigos podrían podían estar lejos de la oficina y nunca los malgastaban, durante el desayuno el zorro pregunto

-¿y que tiene para el día de hoy chicos?

Entonces los chicos comenzaron a contarles los planes de ese día, después de escuchar lo que dijeron el zorro dijo de un tono un poco burlón.

(NICK) jaj, que bonito van a salir con unas chicas.

(ERIK) (sarcastisco) ¬¬ jaj, que gracioso señor,me muero de risa

(NICK) Lo que tu digas amiguito.

(JUDY) Oh nick se nos olvidaba, hoy iremos a la feria de la ciudad, sera algo muy divertido.

(JHONNY) Espero que gane algún peluche

(NICK) Ganare los mejores premios.

(ERIK) Eso lo veremos.

Se paso el rato y las chicas llegaron ya a la hora de medio día, judy estaba impaciente para ir a la feria que le prometió nick hace unos días, pero el mismo zorro dijo que queria hacer algo antes de ir para allá, la coneja estaba en el sofá ya lista para salir.

(JUDY) Nick, ¿que es lo tan esperado que tu querías hacer antes de ir a la feria?

(NICK) Esto conejita tonta.

Sin que judy se diera cuenta nick comenzó a besarla cariñosamente en una de las orejas de la coneja, lentamente fue bajando hasta el cuello, judy no podía decir cuanto le gustaba esa sensación de ser la única presa de su amado zorro, si que se diera cuenta las caricias se hicieron presentes, primero fueron desde el vientre hasta las piernas de la coneja, el placer era lo que predominaba en ese momento, judy dijo

(JUDY) Nick, espera...aquí no.

(NICK) No te preocupes judy, solo te quería dar, "un adelanto"

Nick no paraba de reír por ver la cara de tomate de la coneja, judy tratada de regañar al zorro pero este no le prestaba intención a lo que prestaba atención a lo que decia su novia.

DE CAMINO A LA CASA DE TRIXIE, el camino fu recortado por la platica de diversos temas, desde series de internet (anime si se lo preguntan) hasta algunos chistes divertidos; durante este camino jhonny comenzó a hacerle algunas preguntas a su amiga.

(JHONNY) ¿Y que fue lo que hizo tu familia en la mañana?

(TRIXIE) Solo era un asusto de un tío y me necesitaban en eso pues necesitaban a todos los hijos de esa camada.

(JHONNY) ¿Es como un testamento o algo asi?

(TRIXIE) Se podría decir que si.

(JHONNY) Tu familia debe ser bastante grande.

(TRIXIE) Pues si, soy de la tercera camada pero ya estoy habilitada como mayor de edad por mi desempeño académico y los resultados que aroje en las pruebas policiales.

(JHONNY) Y tu hermano cooler...¿es que que camada?

(TRIXIE) Es de la primera camada, el tiene 23 años junto a sus 4 hermanos, la segunda es de 3 que tiene 20 años, yo que tiene 6 y es la mas numerosa y la ultima de 4 cachorros que tiene 12 años.

(JHONNY) Sacando las cuentas, contándote a ti serian unos 17 hermanos y hermanas ¿no?

(TRIXIE) Claro, somos 9 hembras y el resto son machos, mi madre y mi abuela te caerán super bien, son muy parecidas en personalidad, serán "amiguis" al instante.

(JHONNY) Eso espero.

(NARRADOR) No tardaron en llegar a la casa de la familia de trixie, era una casa grande color blanco de 2 pisos, al frente tenia varias flores y plantas que hacían una muy buena decoración por la parte exterior, al tocar los recibió un lobo de aproximadamente 10 a 12 años de edad, tenia una unos pantalones cortos con una imagen de un relámpago estampado en su camisa, su pelaje era de color negro como el de trixie.

(¿?) hermanota, ya llegaste, *pasan los 2 amigos* ¿quien es tu amigo?.

(TRIXIE) El es jhonny y es un gran amigo y compañero de trabajo.

(JHONNY) Hola chico, ¿como te llamas?

(¿?) mi nombre es steve, usted parece un poco extraño

(TRIXIE) Steve!, dijo un poco apenada.

(JHONNY) No te preocupen, en realidad esa es la expresión mas habitual que e escuchado estos últimos días, pasando de eso, vamos a ver a tus hermanos y padres

(TRIXIE) Pues vamos

(NARRADOR) Al pasar, lo primero que vieron fue una cocina con muchos utensilios y comidas en preparación, allí vieron a 4 lobo cocinando, 3 eran hembras y uno era un macho, el macho tenia de el equipo de lo que seria su neymar (no tengo ni idea de como se llamaría) y este era un pelaje plateado brillante, las 2 lobas eran de pelaje café y sus camisas parecían tener unas hermosas flores en el atuendo pero le llamo la atención la ultima loba, como la vio pensó que era la madre de trixie; cuando los 4 mamíferos vieron a la dirección en donde se encontraban nuestros 2 amigos fueron corriendo a saludarla.

Luego de acabar de abrazar a la loba esta dijo.

-Buenos creo que debo presentarlos, las gemelas aquí son amy y cristina.

Estas 2 lobas eran casi como 2 gotas de agua, la única diferencia era que cristina era un poco mas alto que amy.

-el chico que esta aqui es gabo y todos ellos son de la segunda camada, la que esta aqui es mi madre karla.

Si creían que amy y cristina ya era igualitas , la madre de trixie ya pasaba a otro nivel, el pelaje, su personalidad, energéticas para no nombrar otras cosas, tanto karla y jhonny se hicieron amigos casi al instante como con trixie y cloy, o como con judy y el señor nick; karla y trixie fueron a mostrarle los demás hermanos y hermanas de que estaban en sala de estar.

Al entrar a la gran habitación se lograron ver a un gran grupo de lobos, algunos del tamaño de unos niños y otros adultos jóvenes, curiosamente había una cebra con ropa casual charlando con las chicas de el fondo; de las escaleras se escuchaba un voz de una señora un tanto mayor, la loba era de un color poco común, el pelaje de su cuerpo parecía ser de una mezcla el café y el pelirrojo que provocaba un agradable efecto visual, cuando bajo esta le dio un fuerte abrazo, era algo nuevo que nisiquiera hubiese dicho que "que raro te vez" o "¿que cosas eres?" era bueno que no decía eso, después de que la loba soltó a jhonny trixie dijo

(TRIXIE) Jhonny esta es mi abuela, edith y abuelita, el es el amigo que que les e hablado

(EDITH) Oh joven, es un gran placer conocerlo. Dice muy alegre

(JHONNY) Lo mismo digo señora, me alegra mucho conocerla.

Luego de saludar al resto de la "familia peluda" solo faltaba alguien, de su espalda se escucho una voz grave que hacia recordar mucho al orden,firmeza,disciplina y miedo que daba la voz.

-¿y usted no me saluda?

Al voltearse jhonny no pensó que era cualquier otro animal ademas de un lobo, su pelaje era de color gris metálico, tanto su tamaño como musculatura eran demasiado como para ser de un lobo (Nota del Autor: para que se den una idea, le lleva a jhonny entre 15 y 25 centímetros de diferencia), al verlo jhonny le da un saludo con la mano, generalmente el hermano menor de los clovers siempre saludo un una forma una tanto..."coloquial" o poco elegante, cuando el lobo apretó la mano de jhonny en su mente grito.

 _-!MADRE MÍA!, !ESTE TIPO EN HULK VERSION FURRY!_

El saludo fue de lo mas buena manera posible por parte del humano, la cara de seriedad no desaparecia del rostro de el lobo, este pregunto.

-¿Cual es tu nombre chico?, pregunto seriamente.

-Jho-jho-jhonny señor, y soy un humano. Respondió un poco nervioso.

-¿Humano?, no había escuchado de ustedes después que que ayudaron a los famosos oficiales Hopps y Wild; bien amigo mi nombre es Mario y es un gusto que este en casa.

La cara de mario mostraba un poquito de felicidad, los demás fueron al comedor a excepción de los 2 amigos, al ver que todos se fueron dijo jhonny

(JHONNY) Por la virgen del carmen, tu papa tiene una personalidad parecida a bogo.

(TRIXIE) No te preocupes, mi papa siempre es asi con todos los amigos nuevos que viene a casa, pero en el fondo es como "una bolita de pelos"

(JHONNY) Eso me da algo de calma, por cierto ¿tu abuela y tu mama tiene un acento?...parece uno peruano

(TRIXIE) Pues le das en el clavo, ambas son de Lima, pero cuando se caso con mi papa pasaron poco tiempo alla.

(JHONNY) ¿Cuanto?

(TRIXIE) La primera camada nació en el Perú, pero el resto nació aquí.

(JHONNY) Entonces, ahora tengo amigos peruanos.

(TRIXIE) Todos menos Flabio (la cebra); y hoy mama y mis hermanos que están cocinando hoy, dijeron que hoy comeremos algo de la comida típica de el Perú.

(JHONNY) Ya la quiero probar

.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON ERIK Y CLOY, los 2 andaban en la plaza central en una salida de amigos, en esta fueron primero a almorzar a un restaurante, la comida fue al gusto de los 2, después fueron a ver hermosos lugares de la ciudad, tanto para cloy y erik se fascinaron con algunos lugares que nisiquiera ellos habían visto en esta ciudad.

(ERIK) Y cloy...¿cuando llegaste a esta ciudad?

(CLOY) Llevo 6 años en esta ciudad, mi primera amiga que tuve en aquí fue trixie, a pesar de que tenia menos años que ella.

(ERIK) Espera ¿cuantos años tienes?

(CLOY) 19 y el próximo año cumpliré 20, ¿y cuantos años tienes tu?

Erik pensaba en como responder, ya que lo de los 17 años se quedaron en secreto solo para bogo,judy y nick; pero como de cierta forma el tenia veinte solo se le ocurrió eso.

(ERIK) Pues...ahora tengo 20, y en la mitad del próximo año cumpliré 21

(CLOY) No sabia que eras mayor que yo, en fin ¿quieres comprar un libro?

(ERIK) ¿De que Genero?. Pregunta un poco curioso el humano

(CLOY) Uno de misterio, hay una librería cerca de aquí y quería que me acompañara pues...no es lugar al 100% seguro.

(ERIK) Claro, vamos

Pensaron que el camino terminaría tranquilamente,debido a que ya se lograba la librería a varios metros pero para llegar a ella se debía pasar por una calle bastante solitaria, al tratar de atravezarla fueron interceptaron por osos de gran tamaño, uno de los grandes mamíferos sostuvo a cloy para que no escapara, otro golpeo a erik mandándolo a volar hacia una pared cerca de unos botes de basura.

-ERIK, AYUDA.

-Lo siento lobita pero el no te salvara, si nos entregan todo lo que tengan de valor los dejaremos ir tranquilamente.

Por la cabeza de erik paso un pensamiento.

- _Demonios, no esperaba que nos atacaran ahora, manos mal que me compre unos guantes._

De sus bolsillos traseros saca unos guantes negros de los que se pone, el oso que lo ataco dice.

-Vamos idiota, ¿crees que me puedes lastimar?, no me va a tomar mas de un... AGHR

(NARRADOR) Con gran velocidad erik le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, al oso parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos y le costaba respirar, callo al suelo en K.O, después de eso erik le dice a los 2 restantes.

-Escuchenmen, rindense en son de paz y no sere agresivo con ustedes.

Pero los oso no lo escucharon, los otros 2 fueron a pelear contra el, incluso soltaron a cloy para para hacer que la derrota de su compañero no sea en vano pero aun asi fallaron, erik le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha a uno de los osos pardos que fueron impulsados contra una pared, el ultimo osos trato de darle un zarpazo pero erik lo esquivo rápidamente y lo derroto con una buena cantidad de golpes en el estomago y rostro.

Al terminar la pelea escucha que alguien se acerca, como pensó que era cloy se guardo muy rápido los guantes que tenia en uno de sus bolsillos, esta se acerca y le dice.

(CLOY) erik ¿estas bien?

(ERIK) Claro que lo estoy

(CLOY) No lo creo, ademas de ser un mamífero muy listo eres muy fuerte

(ERIK) Supongo que tu tienes ra...

El joven no termino la frase pues la loba le dio un abrazo, erik sintió una extraña sensación que recorría toda su espalda al momento de tacto de el abrazo

(ERIK) ¿Estas bien?, pregunta el joven

(CLOY) Fue muy valiente de tu parte, pero no vuelvas a hacer eso.

(ERIK) Esta bien, si quieres puedes ir a comprar el libro, yo llamare a nuestros compañeros y te vigilare desde aquí.

(CLOY) De acuerdo.

No paso nada grave después de eso, erik llamo a varios compañeros de la jefatura y fueron a apresar a los 3 osos pardos, terminaron esa tarde comiendo helado y contando algunas historias de cuando ellos eran niños, cloy tomo el metro para llegar mucho mas rápido a casa, de allí fueron a despedirse los 2 amigos, ya eran las 6:30 pm, erik,jhonny,y las pareja de nick y judy llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, la pareja de la coneja y el zorro tenían varios peluches y dulces de varios tipos, cuando todos llegaron comenzaron a charlar.

(JUDY) Hola amigos, ¿que tal les fue hoy?

(JHONNY) Fue muy divertido conocer a toda la familia de trixie... pero su papa de el mismo miedo que bogo

(ERIK) Nos fue bastante bien a cloy y a mi, unos osos nos estaban molestarnos pero hice que estuviese tranquilos.

(NICK) Nos puedes contar mas de ti y tu nueva novia adentro de la casa

(ERIK) Que no es mi novia!. dice un poco molesto

Todos pasaron adentro de la casa y seguían hablando de su dia

(JHONNY) Veo que edith y Karla hacen un excelente trabajo, pues sus clientes estan muy tranquilos

(NICK) ¿Y por que lo dices?

(JHONNY) [fingiendo voz malévola] pues sus clientes duermen 3 metros bajo tierra.

-¿QUE? preguntaron todos allí.

-Jajajaj, debieron ver sus rostros, lo que sucede es que edith y karla trabajan en una funeraria.

Despues de pasar la confusión, el zorro dice.

(NICK) Muy bien amigos, vengan a ayudarme a preparan unos perros calientes.

(JHONNY) Alto, párele allí, usted dijo...¿perro caliente?

(NICK) Claro que si

(ERIK) Ehm...señor nick...¿usted sabe que es lo que tienen esas cosas?

(NICK) Claro carne

(LOS CLOVERS) !¿ENTONCES PORQUE RAYOS LA COME?!

(NICK) Eso es carne sintética,¿que?, pensaron que solo por ser un depredador no debía comer carne hecha en laboratorios una que otra vez.

(JHONNY) Ha bueno, en ese caso yo quiero con papitas de esas que le hechan y salsa y mostaza.

(ERIK) Por mi no estoy seguro, veré que hay para untarles por encima

.

.

.

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola chicos y chicas, espero que estén genial por la noche,día o tarde en la cual estén leyendo esto, muy bien compais, antes de responder los comentarios estoy muy agradecidos por ustedes por su apoyo y puedes seguir haciéndolo para los que no lo han hecho colocando fav,siguiéndome y comentando, si quieren un saludo por aquí puedes ademas de hacer estas otras opciones puedes mandarlo por mensaje privado que por mi me da igual por donde sea, okey chicos y chichas me despido por esta semana con las respuestas de los comentarios.**

 ***Unnamed being:**

 **-(POR EL CAPITULO 13) ¿que significa "KIE CHIUCHA"?, eso podría pesar en la serie y lo de los dibujitos, pueden que nuestros chamos aprendan la lección y recuperen esos valores perdidos.**

 **-(POR EL CAPITULO 14) Sin duda alguna, solo diré que a cooler lo dejaran bien jodido y pues...a nick le tengo un castigo que no se lo desearía ni a mi peor enemigo.**

.

 ***StrikeForceHeroeTeller:Que bueno que te ha gustado y espero que te sigan gustando los nuevos episodios que** **vendrán**

 ***HeliosTaranis:**

 **(POR EL CAPITULO 8 "PARTE 2") Yo nisiquiera trate de ocultarlo, creo que eso era demasiado obvio; hay mas de uno de los nuevos reclutas que les tienen envidia; tratare de mejorar como pueda la ortografía de la historia.**

 **(POR EL CAPITULO 14) La primera parte te diré lo mismo que le dije a unnamed y lo segundo cuando leí la palabra "zoofilia" solo hice 2 cosas.**

 **1) reírme por media hora**

 **2)...[escribiendo capítulos de temática...]**

 **(censurador) !AJA! te encontré arturven, sabia que te pasarías a lado malo.**

 ***le doy un balazo con la escopeta***

 **(ARTURVEN) muy bien ahora ¿en donde es que me quede? antes de ser interrumpido tan bruscamente... !A SI!, vamos a darle poco a poco, pero tampoco es que vamos a cambiarle a M jamas (tengo terribles recuerdos de un fanfic de estos que trato de olvidar T-T) nos quedaremos hasta aquí y no pasaremos esa linea del verdadero amor a..."ESO" como quieras llamar Helios, espero que los próximos capítulos te gusten de esta manera y espero ansioso tu comentario como de el resto.**


	20. Capitulo 16

**(ARTURVEN) Muy buenas amigos y amigas de , espero que estén de lo mejor de el mundo y antes de comenzar con el cap de la semana, ya saben que es lo que viene... LOS SALUDOS.**

 **Muy bien en esta ocasión le tocan los saludos y abrasos rompe espaldas a: "XxLoneWolfYTxX" de México, si te gustan las historias de crimen de zootopia con algo de humor este es muy recomendable; y ¿como no? también a "Hikari Lin" de Bolivia; okey chavos y chavitas ahora si "a darle".**

Capitulo 16 "Los churros"

Estaba comenzando la primera semana del mes de octubre, los arboles de las zonas urbanas se han teñido con los colores característicos del otoño, y en algunos momentos se lograban ver uno que otro copo de nieve, jhonny y erik estaban en camino a la jefatura de policía a dejar a 3 nutrias que habían robado varios medicamentos de una farmacia para venderlos en el mercado negro, durante el camino a su destino hablaron.

(JHONNY) Valla, estos tipos si que fueron difícil atraparlos, menos mal que no causaron grandes daños.

(ERIK) No lo creo, se metieron la ciudad de los hamsters y provocaron varios vehículos y locales dañados.

(JHONNY) Pero por eso digo, no causaron "grandes daños"

(ERIK) ¬¬

(JHONNY) XDDDDDD

(ERIK) Te voy a pedir de favor que no sigas escuchando los chistes de nick.

(JHONNY) Jejejej, lo siento, pero ya siendo serio ¿que haremos en la noche con el señor nick?, ya es viernes y ya van a ser nuestros dias libres

(ERIK) Bueno, escuche que nick hara unos churros esta noche y que vendran los demas

(JHONNY) Hablas de Judy,Cloy,Trixie y Cooler. Pregunto jhonny un poco emocionado.

(ERIK) Pues si.

(JHONNY) !Pero que genial!.

(ERIK) Jej, ay jhonny... nunca vas a cambiar esa actitud de niño, ¿verdad?

(JHONNY) No lo creo, y por eso me quieres hermanote.

(ERIK) Eso es lo que creo, en fin llevemos a estos 3 buscadores de problemas a la jefatura.

-!QUEREMOS UN BUEN ABOGADO!, dijo una de las nutrias molesta.

-Hey, les dijimos que tenían derecho a mantenerse callados y es mejor que se queden como están.

-Aun no se como es que nos atraparos. respondio la misma nutria

A ese comentario respondió erik muy sarcásticamente.

-Ay no lo se, tal vez fueron los gritos de los que vivían en la "ciudad" y que solo había una salida en tren de allí.

-Maldita sea. Respondió esa nutria.

EN LA JEFATURA DE POLICÍA, Jhonny y erik ingresaron a la jefatura con las nutria, lo primero que vieron fue lo de siempre, a Benjamin contestando una llamada sobre denuncias y preguntas a la comisaria y después de terminar estas, comenzaba a devorar y devorar donas, al entrar a la jefatura lo saludaron.

(JHONNY) ¿Que onda ben?

(ERIK) Muy buenas tardes, ya hemos vuelto.

(BENJAMÍN) Que bien amigos, ¿no les causaron problemas estas nutrias?

(JHONNY) Bueno... no podríamos decir que...

(ERIK) ¬¬ No lo digas por favor

(JHONNY) ¿Que es lo que iba a decir? pregunta muy inocentemente

(ERIK) No te hagas el inocente.

(BENJAMIN) Bien chicos cuando metan a esos chicos en sus celdas, Bogo los necesita en su oficina

Los chicos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Benjamín, Bogo no llamaría a alguien a menos de que fuese algo muy importante, luego de que dejaron a las 3 nutrias en las celdas asignadas para el trió de delincuentes se dirigieron hacia la oficina de bogo, se podrían decir que estaban un poco preocupados sobre que es lo quería bogo; lograron encontrarla entre todas las puertas, al llegar apenas abrieron la puerta notaron que bogo estaba muy distraído con su teléfono, al darse cuenta que alguien había entrado a su oficina decidió guardar su teléfono.

(BOGO) Clovers, por favor pasen por favor

Tanto erik como jhonny se sentaron en 2 sillas que estaban del puesto de bogo

(JHONNY) Muy bien señor, ¿que es lo tan importante como para llamarnos?

(ERIK) Si llama a cualquier oficial para algo, debió ser algo grave.

(BOGO) Hacia es chicos, bueno...esto es algo muy importante, solo se lo e dicho a wild y a hopps; y al ver como les ha ido en sus ultimas misiones y arrestos pensé que, no seria mala idea ponerlos con ellos.

(JHONNY) ¿Sera como una mision secreta?. Pregunta un poco emocionado

(BOGO) Digamos que si.

(JHONNY) Eso suena muy bien.

(ERIK) ¿De que trata?

(BOGO) Verán...¿recuerdan el nombre "Buzekai"?

Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre, al recordar el caso el "Krokodile" su principal testigo y sospechoso menciono a a este grupo.

(ERIK) Claro señor, aun lo recordamos.

(BOGO) Pues este grupo es altamente peligroso,aparentemente estuvo muy bien oculto en Europa y ahora a comenzado a destrozar a otros grupos ilegales en varios países, trabaja principalmente traficando drogas y armas; nuestros contactos nos informan que posiblemente vengan a zootopia o este año o el próximo.

(JHONNY) Parecen sujetos bastante problematicos

(BOGO) No tienes idea chico, y por eso quiero que ustedes y wild y hopps estén en contacto con ellos por si pasa algo. *Les da en una hoja los contactos que menciono bogo*

-Ya que hoy fue un dia muy atareado se pueden retirar a sus casas. Dijo el bufalo

(ERIK) Muy bien señor, solamente esperaremos a los señores nick y judy

(BOGO) A ellos los acabo de mandar a sus casas junto a varios oficiales, asi que creo deberian salir

(JHONNY) Señor, ¿se siente bien?

(BOGO) Claro, ¿porque lo preguntas?

(JHONNY) Solo pienso que...dando la orden de todos irse es algo raro en usted

(BOGO) Es eso o, ¿prefieren quedarse hasta tarde?

(NARRADOR) Antes de que jhonny dijera algo mas erik rápidamente le tapo la boca con su mano derecha y le dijo a bogo nervioso.

-No-no, estamos muy bien y nos retiramos.

-Me parecen muy bien, asi que pasen...buenas tardes, ¿que hora es?

-Creo que serian las 6:30 pm señor.

Despues de eso, erik y jhonny salieron de la oficina de bogo y ya salieron en dirección a la casa de el señor nick.

.

EN LA CASA DE NICK, ya todos estaban listos para esa noche, trixie y cooler estaban viendo televisión y cloy y judy comenzaron a preparar los churros de esa noche.

(JUDY) Muy bien, tenemos huevos, harina de trigo,agua,azucar; creo que eso seria todo

(CLOY) ¿Que haríamos sin "snoutbook"? (Nota del Autor: es un juego de palabras de facebook y snouk que significa hocico en ingles)

(JUDY) No lo se.

De repente judy escucho la voz de nick llamándola, lo mas seguro era solo para que le fuese a buscar un toalla, y efectivamente era eso y lo hizo.

Fue al cuarto de nick en dirección a su baño con una toalla en las patas, la coneja toco la puerta y dijo.

(JUDY) Aquí tienes nick.

(NICK) Gracias zanahorias, si quieres puedes pasar y puedes dejármela aquí. Dijo un poco burlón.

Se notaba que en la cara de la coneja se comenzaba a ver algo de sonrojo al escuchar eso.

(JUDY) ¿No crees que pueda dejar la toalla en tu cama?, zorro tonto

(NICK) ¿Que ocurre rabo blanco?, ¿acaso no te gustaría verme ahora? apuesto que lo deseas. Dijo el zorro con una mezcla entra seductor y burlón.

Si nick hubiese visto la cara de judy, hubiese notado el color rojo carmesí que se denotaba muy claro aun con el pelaje que a veces ayudaba a cubrir esa imagen en ciertos momentos.

(JUDY) ¬/¬ Claro que no zorro pervertido

(NICK) Lo que digas corazon, en fin, pronto provare esos deliciosos churros

(JUDY) Solo si haces esos comentarios adelante de los demas

(NICK) Ya lo veremos zanahorias.

Luego de dejar la toalla en la cama de nick, judy se fue a preparara los churros; pronto llegaron los clovers y los saludos no se hicieron esperar, esa fue una gran noche para ver una película entre todos.

(JHONNY) Los churros caseros les han quedado asombrosos chicas.

(CLOY) Viniendo de nosotras eso es natural.

(TRIXIE) ¿Pero saben como son mejores?

(CLOY) Pues no lo se amiguita.

Entonces trixie y jhonny dice a la vez.

-!CON CANELA!

Estos 2 mas que nadie comenzaron a devorar los churros como Garraza con las donas, en un momento cooler quiso quitarle uno de los palos azucarados a su hermana, esta lo miro con una vista asesina y le dijo.

-Quitame un churro y te quito una pata.

El hermano mayor escucho y todos terminaron de ver la pelicula tranquilo, fue un film bastante entretenido para todos, al final todos fueron a la sala de estar para charlar un poco antes de irse a excepción de jhonny y trixie pues ellos queria terminar de ver hasta la ultima parte de la pelicula y comer todos los churros, el humano fue el primero en terminar, se fijo en donde trixie tenia sus churros aun le quedaba uno por lo que el trato de tomarlo, al hacer esto trixie se dio cuenta y tambien tomo el dulce, el humano le dijo

(JHONNY) Lo dejastes solo, asi que yo lo como

(TRIXIE) ¿No sabes que es de mala educacion quitarle la comida a los demas? pregunta un poco sarcastica

(JHONNY) Tu no lo comías, asi que tu pierdes.

(TRIXIE) No lo creo, "humano bobito"

Los 2 trataron de comerse el churro antes de que el otro lo hiciera, sin que se dieran cuenta las narirez de los 2 se tocaron por unos momentos, sus labios casi hicieron contacto, al ver esto los 2 se separaron los mas rápido posible, gracias al pelaje de trixie se logro ocultar el ligero sonrojo que tenia en su rostro, después de esto trixie dijo.

(TRIXIE) ¿Porque hiciste eso tonto?

(JHONNY) ¿Yo?, tu fuistes la que lo hicistes

(TRIXIE) No digas mentiras...casi me besas. Dijo un poco molestas

(JHONNY) Ya te dije que esa no fue mi intención y que tu no querías soltar el churro.

(TRIXIE) Como sea, espero que esto te deje una lección

(JHONNY) Por supuesto, que para la próxima te lo quito mas rápido.

(TRIXIE) Jej supongo que debo hacer lo mismo, en fin ya mi hermano debe de estar a punto de irse

(JHONNY) Esta bien, vamos.

(NARRADOR) No paso nada malo o raro durante la despedida de la coneja y los lobos de la casa de nick, durante todo ese momento se le veía una cara de malicia a nick mirando a jhonny y cuando todos se fueron el joven pregunto.

(JHONNY) Señor nick, usted lleva ya esa cara desde hace un rato con migo, ¿que tiene?

(NICK) No es nada amiguito, solo es esto.

Entonces nick saca su teléfono celular y le muestra una foto de ese momento, lo peor que en el angulo en el que estaba la cámara parecía que si fue un beso y se notaba bastante el sonrojo de los jhonny y trixie.

Jhonny no puede evitar volver a sentir ese calor en su rostro, ante eso dice.

(NICK) Me pregunto, ¿cuantos en la jefatura les gustaría ver esto?

(JHONNY) (sonrojado y nervioso) Es-espere señor nick, eso no fue lo que paso, no la bese y ademas eso fue un error suyo

(NICK) Claro que te creo niño. Sarcástico a un nivel que ya es grosero.

(JHONNY) Pero le digo la verdad

Nick no para de reir y a jhonny le preocupa de que llegue erik a preguntar que pasa, entonces el zorro dice

(NICK) Escucha niño, no le diré a nadie sobre las relaciones de tu y tu hermano.

(JHONNY) Señor nick, el ya le dijo que no es ninguna relación amorosa, por su parte el no esta enamorado de cloy y yo no lo estoy de trixie.

(NICK) Ya veremos que les da el destino

(JHONNY) ¬¬ Muy gracioso señor nick, muy gracioso. dice sarcásticamente

(NICK) En fin, llamare a tu hermano para que veamos la T.V y luego a dormir.

(NICK) Si señor nick.

Después de que el zorro ya se va de la habitación, el piensa un comentario.

JHONNY

Yo jamas le deseo mal a nadie ni nada por el estilo...pero de verdad...si asi es el señor nick...espero que si le hacen un examen de próstata, se lo haga un rinoceronte por castigo...bueno supongo que pasara un día.

.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN ALGUNA PARTE DE EUROPA, habían muchos animales en un en un galpón, varios estaban armados, otros heridos, pero la mayoría de los que estaban allí estaba muertos; algunos por balazos pero había bastantes que estaban mutilados y de otras formas mas, allí se encontraban un toro y una pantera bastantes conocidas.

Los buzekai estaba robando los cargamentos de armas y mercancías de la banda que habían acabado hace unos minutos, mientras los secuaces terminaban el trabajo los 2 lideres se quedaron hablando.

(BREIK) Castel...creo que te pasaste un poco con la hiena.

(CASTEL) ¿De que rayos hablas?

(BREIK) Le corte la yugular y no creo que haya sido necesario que le clavaras un cuerno en el pecho.

(CASTEL) Bueno hermanito jej ¿que esperabas que hiciera?-pregunta burlona mente- soy un toro de lidia y ademas de la gran Ciudad real en España, no era novedad que los acabara como un juego.

(BREIK) En fin, luego de que terminemos estas "complicaciones nuevas" que se han formado aquí, ¿que haremos?.

(CASTEL) Después de reanudar unos negocios que tengo aquí iremos a zootopia, pero no te hagas ilusiones que vamos pronto.

(BREIK) Es algo desilucionante, ya quería ver a esos supuestos oficiales de zootopia.

(CASTEL) No te preocupes, cuando acabemos con esto, zootopia sera nuestra, en pocos años veras que los buzekai controlaran todo el mundo.

(BREIK) Espero que ese día llegue pronto.

(CASTEL) Claro que si, hey ¿no se te antoja algo para beber?

(BREIK) Claro que si, vamos a tomar algo.

(CASTEL) Se me antoja un "pieprzowka"

(BREIK) Por mi, se me antoja un "tarniowka"

.

.

.

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy bien chicos y chicas espero que les haya dado un gusto enorme haber leído este nuevo episodio, tenia un "congelación de escritura", hasta que en mi casa decidimos comer algunos churros caseros y de allí fue que se me ocurrió escribir es episodio de hoy, en realidad lo hubiese terminado antes pero hubo un apagón de casi 24 horas y me retrase bastante, hora de las respuestas.**

 ***PKMNfanSakura: Eso es algo que siempre molesta a los fans de algo, cada vez que hay alguna pareja que si se les es posible sacarle provecho no lo hace, en el caso de que saque alguna secuela oficial de zootopia o una serie, espero que pongan esta pareja o al menos una que si valga la pena ya que los escritores de disney serian demasiado tontos como para no siquiera pensar de que esta es una muy buena.**

 **Muy bien chicos, como en todas las semanas espero muy ansioso su comentarios y a los nuevos que pongan fav y me sigan, eso ayuda muchisimo a que la serie siga y siga creciendo mas y mas por este viaje que realizamos, hasta la proxima semana si nos lo permite el señor todo poderoso, se despide de ustedes su querido amigo arturven**


	21. Capitulo 17

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todo el mundo y espero que estén muy bien, el día de hoy les traeré un capitulo un poco diferente, con esto deben pensar ¿a que te refieres? bueno con esto me refiero a que el capitulo de esta semana le tocara a los lideres de los buzekai, e pensado en darles un poco mas de protagonismo y decidí darle un episodio para ellos, ademas de que ya a faltado al menos una pelea interesante,el saludado de esta ocasión es** Pompasdexabon, **espero que si le esto le guste el capitulo** **, okey dejémonos de la habladeria y comencemos de una buena vez.**

Capitulo 17 "LA BÚSQUEDA DE PODER"

5:30 pm

Los lideres de la banda buzekai, Castel el toro y Breik la pantera estaban en un bar cerno con algunos compañeros hablando de su ultimo ataque.

(CASTEL) Y allí fue cuando le rompí la espalda con una pequeña patada y deje que muriera en el agua.

(¿?) ¿y le quito el arma señor?. Le pregunto uno de sus subordinados

(CASTEL) Claro que si enano, con ese revolver mate a 7 animales, cuando se me acabaron las balas le clave el mango de arma en la cabeza a una cebra que estaba alli.

(¿?) Bien hecho señor. Contesta otro de los mercenarios.

(CASTEL) Eso es lógico viniendo de mi.

(BREIK) Vamos hermanote, no creo que sea de exageración

(CASTEL) Al menos yo mate a mas que tu.

(BREIK) ¿Que?. Pregunta incrédulo

(CASTEL) Por su puesto que si.

(BREIK) Vah, solo me estas jodiendo, claro que mate mas que tu

(CASTEL) ¿A cuantos mataste?

(BREIK) 15.

(CASTEL) Pues yo 18, si no contamos a los 7 que mate con la pistola.

(BREIK) Eres un presumido, ¿lo sabias?

(CASTEL) Y tu muy lento para matar, para ser mi hermanastro

(BREIK) Como usted diga "cachitos"

(NARRADOR) Pasaron 20 minutos hablando de algunos temas, mas que todo que como retomarían las discusiones con los distribuidores de droga las cuales ya estaban retrasadas, la visita a la familia de Castel (Nota del Autor: esta es la familia biológica de Castel, Breik fue adoptado), de repente sonó el teléfono que estaba en el bolsillo de Castel, el toro decidió salir de el bar aprovechando que no había nadie en la calle para ese momento decidió comenzar la llamada.

(CASTEL) Hola, ¿quien es?

(¿?) hola señor soy yo. Respondió la voz temblorosa de un joven

(CASTEL) oh Carl, ¿que sucede?

(CARL) Tenemos unos problemas el puerto "Szczecin"

(CASTEL) ¿QUE?. Pregunto Castel con una mezcla de sombro y molestia

(CARL) Fuimos emboscados por esos "prowadzić", eran muchos y mataron a varios de los nuestros. ("prowadzić", quiere decir plomo en polaco)

(CASTEL) ¿Están ustedes por allí?

(CARL) No señor, no retiramos en una casa abandonada que encontramos.

(CASTEL) Idiotas!, en ese barco que tienen esos malditos polacos hay mucho dinero en armas y municiones.

(CARL) Lo siento mucho señor, en verdad

(CASTEL) Mas tarde hablare contigo, tienen suerte de que estemos cerca, llegare en 15 minutos si me apuro.

(NARRADOR) El toro corto la llamada y termino un poco apurado la conversación que tenia con sus compañeros para retirarse mas rápido, los demás estaban un poco confundidos hasta que castel les explico la situación, por lo que se dirigieron al su vehículo de transporte que estaba a la esquina de la calle.

.

EN EL PUERTO, habían 50 mamíferos, mayormente depredadores como tigres,zorros,rinocerontes, etc; estos eran dirigidos por una jaguar hembra, su nombre era Bogna y esta era conocida por ademas de dirigir uno de los grupos mas peligrosos Polonia, también ser una de las pocas hembras que están en ese cargo de una banda criminal; se mostraban algo apurados, al saber que este era un cargamento importante para lo buzekai que estaba lleno de armas listas para ir a algún puerto alemán.

(BOGNA) Todos apúrense, el resto de los buzekai deben venir pronto.

-Pero jefa, ya matamos a los que estaban aquí. Dijo uno de sus subordinados

-Pero también dejaron escapar al puñado que escapo, debemos sacar los pocos cadáveres que queden y sacar las cosas que nos puedan inculpar con nuestros "negociantes".

Terminaron de sacar los cuerpos de los mamíferos que faltaban, la jaguar fue al puente de mando, allí saco pertenencia de su enfrentamiento con los animales antes mencionados, se comunico con su contacto por si alguien lograba venir.

(BOGNA) Ewa, ¿viene alguien para acá?

 _(EWA) No se preocupe mi señora, no hay nadie aquí._

(BOGNA) Si todos los machos aquí fuesen tan leales como tu y tu hermana Felka

 _(EWA) Jej, supongo que...espere, un vehículo se acerca para acá._

(BOGNA) ¿Como luce?

 _(EWA) Parece una camioneta negra grande, están en una casa abandonada... están bajándose varios animales armados,unos 10 aproximadamente_

(BOGNA) jaj, entonces no hay que preocuparnos, aquí aun con la bajas tenemos a 45 mamíferos armados.

 _(EWA) Espero...!Los lideres de los buzekai van con ellos!_

Bogna se quedo sorprendida por ese comentario, no creía que en realidad ese cargamento les importara tanto a los buzekai como para que sus lideres fueran en persona.

(BOGNA) ¿estas segura?

 _(EWA) Si señora, un toro de lidia y una pantera con...cada ojo de diferente color._

(BOGNA) Como tienes tu vehículo cerca, te recomiendo que te vallas de allí lo mas rápido que puedas.

 _(EWA) Si se... oh no me han visto._

Por la radio comenzaron a escucharse disparos a quemarropa.

-! _MUERAN, MUERAN MALDITOS!, verán de lo que una simple cerda es capaz de hace..._

De la nada hubo un extraño silencio que dejo con la duda a la jaguar, de la nada una voz amenazante dijo por la radio.

 _-Voy por ti...gatita. *cae la comunicación*_

Apenas termino la comunicación la jaguar salio corriendo a avisarle a los demás

-!TODOS APÚRENSE!, los enemigos viene para acá, vayámonos con todo esto ahora.

-Pero jefa, aquí aun faltan cosas por sacar. Dijo un tigre cercano.

-No importa, las tiraremos al mar cuando ya estemos en camino, todos suban al barco o los dejamos.

Apenas termino de decir esa frase se escucharon disparos cercanos al barco, pronto aparecieron un grupo de mamíferos, un rinoceronte con una marca en el cuerno, 2 leones hermanos que la única diferencia era que el pelaje del menor de los leones era de una tonalidad de amarillo mas clara que el otro, un zorro de pelaje negro y ojos marrones, una gacela macho de la especie cuvieri, tenia una marca en el parpado izquierdo, un tigre de bengala, un oso polar con una marca de zarpazo en su pata derecha y un jabalí de color gris; todos estos animales tenían uniformes aprueba de balas, luego aparecieron los temibles jefes de la conocida banda Buzekai.

Castel traía un traje elegante de lineas azul oscuro y blanco, tenia una camisa de el mismo color por debajo y corbata de color rojo; Breik tenia unos pantalones ajustados de color gris, con una camisa manga corta color roja, tenia una chaqueta de cuero de color negro; castel dijo.

(CASTEL) Bueno,bueno, ¿que tenemos aquí?, parece una pequeña y miserable gata traidores

(BOGNA) ¿Traición?, les dije que deje el grupo por mi propia cuenta

(CASTEL) No te hagas la tonta, nos abandonaste a propósito pensando que nos matarían hace 5 años... y tu no sabias que eso no iba a hacer nada difícil para yo y Breik

(BREIK) Aun así, no permitiremos que tu y tus mamíferos salgan de aquí con vida

Ante el reto de Breik la jaguar dijo

(BOGNA) Eso ya lo veremos...!TODOS ATAQUE!

(NARRADOR) Pronto los disparos comenzaron se hicieron presente, los soldados de los buzekai mataban rápidamente con cada mamífero que se les ponían al frente, breik y castel no se quedaban atrás, la pantera mataba tanto con su arma de fuego como con sus afiladas garras, castel mas que todo rompía cuellos y con sus cuernos atravezaba los cuerpos de los oponentes, mientras bogna buscaba otro lugar para protegerse estaba pensando en algo.

BOGNA

No lo entiendo, como demonios llegaron tan rápido, no tiene ningún sentido estábamos cerca y bastante, lo admito pero no tanto como para llegar en unos segundos...sera que ya han mejorado de esa manera...no, ellos no deben ser tan fuertes.

(NARRADOR) Cuando logro bajar de el barco vio que casi todos sus mercenarios estaban muertos, la jaguar comenzó a abrir fuego contra los soldados de el toro y la pantera, una bala le dio en el brazo derecho, ante eso el zorro que estaba buscando un lugar por donde atacarla por atrás, la ataco con las garras por la espalda, la jaguar le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro quitandoselo de encima, cuando trato de matar a el zorro una sombra con una velocidad asombros hizo desaparecer el cuerpo, de la nada este resulto ser breik salvando a uno de sus soldados, dijo en forma burlona la pantera.

-Valla bogna, parece que te has vuelto lenta con los años.

Bogna gruñía de la rabia al ver que su antiguo compañero era miles de veces mas rápido que hace algún tiempo; la pantera dijo

-Chicos ustedes descanse, ya tuvieron su diversión por hoy, hey Castel, ¿te molesta si peleo con ella?

Pareció que el toro lo pensó por unos momentos y dijo.

-Esta bien, pero a cambio yo matare al líder ¿de acuerdo?

-Esta bien jej, ¿lista para perecer bogna?. No dejándose de burlar Berik

-Di lo que quieras "breiky", sabes que yo era mejor que tu en...

Un puñetazo en el estomago fue lo que callo a la jaguar, en la boca salia un poco de sangre, breik le susurro al oído y le dijo.

(BREIK) Exactamente mi querida Bogna, antes lo eras, pero ahora no.

(NARRADOR) Con otro puñetazo le dio en la mejilla izquierda, haciendo que del impulso se golpe con cajas de madera, al levantarse sale corriendo hacia breik, Bogna trata de acertarle un zarpazo en el rostro o en el pecho pero falla en todos sus intentos, para la pantera no es mas que un juego de niños esquivar los ataques de la jaguar, breik con una patada baja hace que la jaguar caiga al piso, aprovecha el felino de pelaje negro a tomar la cola de la hembra y lanzara hasta llegar al barco, el impacto hace que la felina se rompa 2 costillas y a lo lejos se escucha.

-Creo que supere mi record de lanzamiento de gatos, jajaj

La felina estaba contra la pared, todos sus mercenarios estaban muertos y sabían que la matarían si no hacia algo rápido...solo le quedaba su plan de emergencia; estaba cojiendo pero aun tenia algo de velocidad, había colocado unos explosivos potentes en el barco en caso de que algo así sucediera, había un bote de escape en la parte trasera de el barco, lo único que debía hacer era llegar a ese bote y con el control que tenia en sus patas solo debía salir de el lugar lo mas rápido posible, el bote infla-ble no era muy gran que digamos pero alcanzaba el espacio para que ella lo condujera, en el tablero había un boton de color verde que con solo presionarlo, bajaría el bote y lo dejaría en el agua lista para escapar, cuando trato de subirse al bote escucho la misma voz que escucho por la radio hace un rato.

-¿Que sucede Bogna?, ¿porque te vas tan pronto?

Al Voltearse Bogna vio que eran breik y Castel, el toro pregunto.

-¿Te falta algo señorita?

(NARRADOR) Bogna no entendió la pregunta de Castel hasta que reviso sus patas...!EL CONTROL HABÍA DESAPARECIDO!, cuando levanto la mirada se fijo que la pantera lo tenia, le pregunto.

(BOGNA) ¿Pero...como?

(CASTEL) Creo que o te has vuelto muy lenta...

(BREIK) O nosotros somos demasiado rápidos para ti.

Al terminar de decir esa frase la pantera muestra el control que tenia bogna en sus patas hace unos momentos, deja caer el control contra el suelo para luego aplastarlo; bogna ya no tenia oportunidad de escapar.

(BOGNA) Malditos, no saben lo que me costo llegar hasta el punto en el que estoy yo y mi banda.

(CASTEL) Yo me pregunto en realidad una cosa al verte

(BOGNA) ¿Que cosa?. Pregunto la jaguar un tanto desconcertada pero molesta

(CASTEL) ¿Porque te fuiste?

(BREIK) Te considerábamos de la familia, no entiendo porque decidiste abandonarnos y ya

(BOGNA) Primero antes que nada...ustedes fueron los que no servían, ustedes decían que eran demasiado buenos como para que yo estuviese con ustedes, al fin y al cabo termine apoderándome de el grupo que ustedes mataron...pero no importa...pronto tendré uno nuevo, mas grande, mas fuerte, una mas...

(NARRADOR) Sus cuerdas vocales dejaron de producir cualquier palabra por el fuerte puñetazo que destrozo el pecho de la jaguar, sus ojos parecían salir de sus cuencas, la sangre comenzó a salir del hocico y boca de la jaguar, solo se escuchaban algunos gemidos de dolor pero estos eran interrumpidos por la sangre de la boca, comenzó a perder el equilibrio y se encontraba temblando por los problemas respiratorios, su cabeza miraba al suelo de el bote...le pareció escuchar una pistola cargándose, cuando levanto la mirada vio Castel apuntándole con un revolver en la cabeza, solo logro escuchar estas ultimas palabras.

(CASTEL) Salúdame a los demás de nuestra parte.

El balazo atravesó el cráneo de Bogna causándole una muerte rápida y sin dolor, su cuerpo cayo a la orilla de el bote en impacto contra el agua en la que se reflejaba la luna, poco a poco un pequeño pedazo de este se tiñaba de un inconfundible rojo carmesí por la sangre de la jaguar, los 2 asesinos decidieron hablar para ellos mientras miraban la escena.

(BREIK) Sabes...siempre le tuve fe y esperanza de que fuese de las mejores

(CASTEL) Pero al final solo resulto ser otra sucia traidora

(BREIK) Ella desperdicio la oportunidad que le di y no regreso.

(CASTEL) Solo se convirtió en una estúpida

(BREIK) Da igual, ¿y que haremos con este barco?

(CASTEL) Pues limpiaremos un poco y junto a los que sobrevivieron en este ataque y con un puñado mas, irán directo a Alemania, tenemos este embarque muy retrasado.

(BREIK) Entendido.

(CASTEL) Y hasme el favor de sacar el cadáver de el agua, no queremos pistas.

(BREIK) Por que no lo hacer tu "Loose bull"

(CASTEL) (¬¬) ¿En serio?...¿"toro flojo"?...okey lo haré pero tu limpias todo esto

(BREIK) De acuerdo.

Los 2 hermanos no biológicos, se dirigieron a las afueras de el barco para tratar de arreglar todo el desastre provocado por la banda rival que los ataco.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) ¿QUE ONDA BROS?, como sea ¿que les pareció la pelea?, ¿estuvo bien o mal?, sinceramente creo que pudo haber mejorado mas pero no tenia idea, me gusto darle este ligero giro a la trama, conocemos mejor a estos 2 villanos y aun mas sus habilidades, ¿cuando llegaran a zootopia?, eso no lo se, ¿tendrán algo que ver con Jhonny y erik? no lo se aunque realmente lo dudo, no se que pasara.**

 **Y como siempre chicos yo me despido, si quieren que les mande un super abrazo y gran saludo, solo deben por sus comentarios sobre los capítulos o poner favorito o seguirme a mi o a la historia, y si quieren en MP también (no se porque escribí eso ultimo) antes de acabar quiero decirle amigos que ya se viene un hiatus con el regreso a clases por lo que ya no les asegurare un episodio por semana, por lo que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, ahora si me despido amigos y amigas de este gran mundo, este es su amigo arturven y nos leemos hasta la próxima vez.**


	22. ESPECIAL HALLOWEEN (parte1)

**(ARTURVEN) Muy buenas chicos y chicas, espero que estén muy bien , yo estoy aquí recuperándome de escribir el super capitulo de mi crossover SlenderxZootopia, que me quede loco cuando lo termine tenia 7,065 palabras, ni yo me lo creí, como sea chicos aquí comenzaremos con 2 especiales seguidos para el Halloween (adelantado ya que casi no tendré tiempo cuando comiencen las clases pronto) y uno de navidad, el que verán orita es el de Halloween que sera de 2 partes y el otro de navidad lo planificare completamente cuando termine con este, otra cosa es que el lunes logramos llegar a las 3.000 gracias por todo su apoyo chicos, se lo agradezco mucho, al igual que alguien mas pues tenemos a alguien mas en esta familia, le mando un abrazo "rompe espaldas" a nada mas y nada menos que el gran "Lopstur" de México, gracias por dar Fav,Seguirme ami y a las historia, espero que estés muy bien y que tengas muy buenos días,tardes o noches a la hora que estés leyendo esto al igual que todos los que están interesados en leer este escrito jej y ahora comencemos.**

ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN DE "UNA NUEVA VIDA" (parte 1) (Nota: primero antes que nada, las historias que leerán aquí son unas que saque de la Internet, les cambien algunas cosas para que sean al estilo de el mundo de zootopia)

7:00 pm

(NARRADOR) Ya se acercaba Halloween y la ciudad comenzaba a comprar algunas decoraciones y dulces de sobra, en la cosa de Nick estaba teniendo otra de sus reuniones de los fines de semana de amigos; estaban Judy, Cloy,Trixie y los Clovers, Los humanos junto con las lobas estaban terminando de ver una película, Judy fue a la habitación de nick a buscar un recuerdo de sus padres que había dejado allí el día anterior; Trixie,cloy y Judy se percataron que afuera de la casa había un extraño zumbido que poco a poco se hacia mas fuerte.

(CLOY) Ehmm, chicos, soy yo o se escucha una especie de...

Antes de que la loba terminara la pregunta se escucho un fuerte sonido como una pequeña explosión, la oscuridad no tardo en hacerse presente en el sitio, la coneja en la habitación de el zorro trato de salir pero este ultimo la jalo de un brazo hacia nick.

(JUDY) ¿Que piensas que haces nick? Pregunta la coneja confundida

(NICK) Solo quiero disfrutar el momento. con voz seductora.

Nick comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente a judy por la cintura y poco a poco hasta el vientre , como estaba de espalda de judy comenzó a darle suaves besos por el cuelo, era un momento bastante placentero pero la coneja estaba un poco nerviosa por ese fuerte sonido de afuera.

(JUDY) Nick en en serio, creo que deberíamos ir a ver.

(NICK) Que vean los chicos, ya están grandes

(JUDY) Es en serio nick, no ando en broma

(NICK) ¬¬ Aguafiesta, bien vamos a ver.

(NARRADOR) Al salir de la habitación había la misma oscuridad aunque nick podía ver con tranquilidad, los chicos veían por una de las ventanas a ver que es lo que sucedia.

(NICK) A ver chicos, ¿que sucedió?

(ERIK) Bueno señor nick, aparentemente fue un generador que reventó.

(CLOY) Muchos mamíferos utilizaron una alta cantidad de energía al mismo tiempo y parece que se sobrecargo esa cosa, bueno eso es lo que pensamos los 4.

(JUDY) No se preocupen chicos, uno de mis muchos hermanos trabaja en la estación de electricidad, solo lo llamare para poder saber que pasa.

La llamada duro un rato, fueron el típico y continuo saludo y la pregunta de ¿ como estas? antes de preguntar que sucedía; al acabar la llamada la coneja dijo.

(JUDY) Bien amigos, según como dijo mi hermano no es nada del otro mundo, tardaran en arreglarlo de 20 a 30 minutos, que si es un poco mas grave 1 hora máxima.

(NICK) ¿UNA HORA?

(TRIXIE) ¿y que hacemos ahora? :(

Por alguna razón en el rostro de Jhonny se le notaba que tenia algo planeado, toma una linterna cercana y dice.

-Hey amigos, ¿que si contamos...-enciende la linterna y con voz de miedo dice- unas historias de terror.

Los demás no tardaron en responder

(NICK) Suena divertido

(JUDY) Pues...si no hay mas nada que hacer

(ERIK) Esta bien, llevamos bastante tiempo que no lo hacemos

(TRIXIE) Hay no, no quiero plis :(. (Nota del Autor: se que asi no se escribe por favor en ingles pero es solo por comedia.)

(CLOY) Solo lo hare para que les baje la testosterona

(JHONNY) Lo siento Trixie, pero fueron 5 contra 1, así que ganan las historias

(TRIXIE) D:

(JHONNY) No pasara nada...eso espero muajajajaj (risa diabólica fingida)

Nick busco en los cajones de la cocina unas velas que vio allí el otro día, logro conseguir 3 velas, al encender las velas de cera, con su liquido derretido las pego en plato pequeños, las velas dieron una muy buena iluminación, todos se sentaron en los muebles para contar las historias para espera a que la energía volviera.

(JHONNY) Okey...que tal si comienza usted señora Hopps.

(JUDY) No lo se chicos, no creo conocer alguna historia.

(CLOY) ¬¬ Creo que es mejor que diga cualquier cosa para bajarle la "testosterona" a este trió.

(JUDY) Muy bien, ahora que lo recuerdo tengo una que me contó uno de mis hermanos mayores cuando era pequeña, esta se llama..."la coneja del cuarto"

(NARRADOR) A partir los mamíferos van a contar las historias, a si que que me largo de esta wea y tomare un descanso aprovechando la oportunidad.

JUDY

Era 1998,habían acabado las clases de la universidad en un pueblo mayormente poblado de presas, principalmente de conejos, en este había un grupo en particular de 6 amigos de conejos, estos tenían planeado hacer una gran fiesta en un sitio en las afueras de la ciudad, ellos salieron primero ya que ellos la planearan y durante el camino se divirtieron muchísimo y hicieron algunas cosas, en lugar de la fiesta estaba en el pueblo de al lado, este en comparación era mucho mas pequeño pero era conocido por 2 cosas: la primera fue por el lugar de fiesta era utilizado por eventos de alto nivel... y la otra era por un hotel muy popular ya que este fue el primero en construirse en la región y este tenia mas 100 años, a pesar de las remo-delaciones que había sufrido con el pasar de las décadas aun tenia ese estilo antiguo.

El grupo de conejos decidió alojarse en el hotel ya que solo tendrían el día de mañana y el siguiente para la gran fiesta, al llegar a la recepción para registrarse se encontraron con una armadillo de edad avanzada.

(NICK) Para no decir vieja.

*Judy le da un golpe y sigue contando la historia*

JUDY

Como decía, al acabar de registrarse y a los chicos dándole sus habitaciones, les dijo que en uno de los últimos pasillos mas antiguos de el lugar no se debían acercar debido a que en este había una habitación la cual bajo ninguna circunstancias debían entrar a este habitación; habían un conejo de el grupo en particular que le gusto la historia, su nombre era Gabriel y de todo el grupo ademas de ser el menor no tenia novia, era un chico que aunque era callado era bastante divertido, en algunas ocasiones prefería una buena historia que salir con alguien pues era alguien muy curioso, después de la cena en el hotel decidió ir a ver ese misterioso cuarto, la armadillo dijo que este cuarto no tenia placa de números y que este estaba en la parte trasera de el hotel, aclaro estos detalles pues ella pensó que nadie seria tan tonto como para entrar a ese lugar, fue a esa dirección y al ver el pasillo casi se arrepintió de hacerlo.

El lugar parecía que habían abandonado su remodelacion, habían herramientas como martillos y serruchos viejo y el piso y las paredes estaban llenas de polvo; pensó en volver pero no podía hacerlo pues quedaría mal entre sus amigos por lo que avanzo hacia el pasillo, camino y camino hasta llegar al final de el pasillo allí se encontró con la puerta sin numero, trato de abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada, noto que el cilindro de la puerta (Nota: solo volví para aclarar, allí es por donde meten la lleves y en algunos casos se puede ver por allí) era lo suficientemente grande como para ver pero no mucho, por lo poco que pudo ver vio un cuarto muy oscuro que nada mas era iluminado por la luz de la luna en la ventana, trato de abrir la puerta pero esta se abrió sola.

Comenzó a sentir mucho miedo al ver esto y aun mas con lo que paso luego, por el espacio que permitió la puerta, logro ver a una coneja tanto de un pelaje como vestido completamente blanco, levanto la cabeza y se vieron sus ojos rojos como la sangre, una mirada fría y asesina fue lo que dio la coneja, Gabriel por el susto se fue a su habitación y la cerro con seguro, en un momento en la noche noto que algo estaba de tras de la puerta pues vio la sombra de las patas de lo que sea lo siguió.

Se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, debía saber que fue lo que paso la noche pasada pronto pues ese día seria muy atareado con los preparativos de la fiesta, de su mochila saco un cuchillo por seguridad y fue a ese cuarto, al ver por el espacio de antes por alguna razón solo veía rojo...no era por algo mal en su vista, era una especie de tela de rojo de fuerte pigmento, Gabriel no entendía por que sucedió esto, por lo que fue a la recepción con la esperanza de estuviese allí y así fue.

-Disculpe señora, pero anoche hice lo que dijo que no hiciera y lo lamento mucho, pero solo una pregunta, ¿que es lo tan particular en ese cuarto?, ¿porque nadie puede entrar allí?

Al principio la señora lo vio con un poco de molestia pero rápidamente le vio con comprencion y le contó la historia.

-Bueno joven...supongo que debo contarte esa historia sobre esa coneja...ella y yo eramos amigas desde 1938, su nombre era Susan y siempre jugábamos cuando podíamos, paso el tiempo y ella se caso al igual que yo...recuerdo esa noche en 1950, había pasado un tiempo desde que nos vimos, para regresar que están recién casados y apenas habían regresado al pueblo decidieron quedarse...pero esa noche paso una gran desgracia...en ese cuarto su esposo la mato y escapo...desde entonces ella siempre aparece en ese cuarto, en algunas ocasiones le gusta asegurarse que todo esta bien y cuando alguien entra a ese cuarto o encuentra alguien haciendo algo malo aquí, le da un susto como el que te dio a ti; siempre se le veía con un bello vestido blanco como su pelaje, pero lo mas llamativo eran sus ojos rojos

(JUDY) FIN...¿y que les parece?

(JHONNY) Pues señora Hopps...solo puedo decir que...ehmmm...señor puede decirle.

(NICK) Solo quiere decir que tu historia no dio nada de miedo.

(JHONNY) No quería decirlo así pero...concuerdo con el señor Nick, esa historia no da nada de miedo.

(JUDY) Pero a mi si me daba mucho.

(JHONNY) Como sea, Cloy ¿que ta si tu cuentas una?

(CLOY) No tengo ganas. Dice rechazando la oferta.

(ERIK) Vamos Cloy tu lo dijiste, mientras mas rápido acabes mas rápido no tendrás que contar.

(CLOY) Esta bien, esta historia se llama "el depredador desciende"

CLOY

Isabel era una nutria que le había pasado algo terrible sin precedentes, todo esto comenzó hace unas 3 semanas, estaba buscado por la wed algún sitio divertido ya que ella tenia mucho tiempo libre hasta que encontró una pagina un tanto curiosa, todos los mamíferos hablaban de una manera muy criptica, no tenían nada de sentido ninguno de los mensajes, por ejemplo el primero que logro leer allí decía.

 _"Sed, estuvieron ayer, en el campo habra paz, 89734523101 EL DEPREDADOR DESCIENDE"_

Esa ultima frase por alguna razón la utilizaban en casi todos los mensajes, entre un 80 y 90% de los mensajes tenia eso...¿el depredador desciende?, ¿que significaba?, al principio pensó que era algún error o algo por el estilo pero era demasiado errático y solo pasaba en algunas ocacion muy especificas...tenia errores ortográficos por todos los mensajes alguna vez...y los números tenían un cierto patrón, al entrar un poco mas a fondo en la pagina noto que en un foro no había ningún tema de conversación, por lo que decidió iniciarla ella misma.

 _"Hola a todos, soy nuevo en el sitio, ¿que les parece si colocamos cosas divertidas?, ya saben como fotos o chistes de cualquier tipo"_

Rapidamente recibió un mensaje,allí comenzó ese infierno, este decía.

 _"pelaje de acuerdo, junta a la manada, apresúrate,APRESÚRATE"_

Penso que era una simple broma interna, allí las cosas se pusieron muy raras, los usuarios comenzaron a escribir letras y números al azar, tanto en otras lenguas de otros países como de otros continentes, Isabel no entendía lo que pasaba pero tenia una extraña sensación...se sentía como el miedo, en el ultimo mensaje volvió a leer esa frase, "el depredador desciende", apenas termino de leer esa frase la luz se fue de golpe, era un pequeño problema en los fusibles nada mas, al regresar vio en la pantalla de su monitor a una nutria pequeña, parecía ser un niño de entre 8 y 10 años, su rostro parecía un poco feliz pero murmuraba algo, como tenia los altavoces encendidos los puso al máximo pero no se escuchaba nada, al poner el oído al aparato hubo un fuerte sonido que casi la deja sorda, al mirar la pantalla ve que el niño esta llorando mientras las patas de un oso polar le quitan la piel de el rostro; la luz se volvió a ir y fue a revisar, la energía volvió y su computadora estaba completamente normal, decidió ir a la cocina por un baso de agua pero por alguna razón...hizo una acción que no había hecho desde hace un buen rato...mirar al techo...allí comenzó el infierno.

Vio como una nutria estaba ahorcada de su techo,junto al lado de la nutria estaba algo escrito en rojo, parecía ser algún tipo de liquido seco que decía "el depredador desciende", dio un grito de terror pero cuando parpa dio su visión se volvió negra, esto le paso algunas ve ceses hasta llegar al día de hoy, se los dijo a sus padres con quienes ya se había mudado de su casa hace casi 5 años, les dijo todo lo ocurrido y admitió que estaba loca, les pidió que trataran de meterla en algún internado para mejorar su salud por lo cual aceptaron sus padres después de mucho debate.

Era ese día, en la tarde llegarían unos amigos de la familia, los padres de Isabel y la ambulancia de el hospital psiquiátrico, era muy temprano y decidió estar una cuantas horas en su monitor antes de que la chica no la viera por un largo tiempo, algo le gritaba que volviera al foro, tal vez como una vaga esperanza de arreglar esto, le llego un mensaje de un anónimo, este era concreto y decía.

 _"Sigue el depredador, el es el siguiente"_

El tema se borro muy rápido, solo le dio tiempo de leerlo de manera apresurada, trato de abrir un nuevo tema pero se asusto con lo que paso luego, las palabras en su mente no aparecían en la pantalla sino otras, escribió dos cosas, primero:

 _"HSUEKDAS" y "49198018 EL DEPREDADOR DESCIENDE"._

Al escribir eso todas las alucinaciones se fueron, se sentía mejor a pesar de no tener el control de sus dedos, sabia que esto estaba mal pero no quería pasar años de su vida en un centro psiquiátrico...dejo que los dedos de sus patas con mente propia escribieran:

 _"HAKSITMS 44919174 EL DEPREDADOR DESCIENDE"..._

(CLOY) Esa es toda la historia...¿que tal?.

(TRIXIE) Me dio mello amigui T-T.

(JUDY) Sin duda dio mucho mas miedo que la mía.

(NICK) Solo me puso un poco nervioso lo de el cadáver, el resto me pareció tonto.

(JHONNY) No es lo mas aterrador de el mundo, pero eso si que espantaría a cualquiera.

(ERIK) Por mi te doy mis felicitaciones, me gusto la historia

(CLOY) Pues gracias, la encontré hace un tiempo en internet

(JHONNY) Como sea, debo ir al baño

(NICK) [en tono burlón] ¿que sucede?, ¿te gano el miedo?

(JHONNY) No diga tonterías señor Nick, no e ido al baño en todo el día y quiero ir, ¿que tal si usted comienza la historia mientras yo vuelvo?

(NICK) Okey, pero apúrate

*Jhonny se va rápido al baño*

(NICK) Muy bien todos es la hora de una verdadera historia de miedo, esta se llama...

.

.

.

A ACABADO LA PRIMERA PARTE

 **(ARTURVEN) Holo chicos y chicas, en fin ¿que les parecieron las historias? si quieren ver la versiones originales aquí les dejare los link de donde saque las saque.**

*HISTORIA DE JUDY, VERSION DE:"LA MUJER DE OJOS ROJOS": watch?v=bIe9aP-iixE

*HISTORIA DE CLOY, VERSION DE: "EL REY BAJA": watch?v=rB0b4aIJv5g

 **y los comentarios de respuesta.**

 ***Unnamed being: jej es verdad, si les dice a estos villanos que le saquen el corazón, torturaran a su victima hasta matarla sacando le el corazón, ¿tendrán algo que ver con los clovers?, eso deberás saberlo mientras lees la historia, en fin espero que te haya gustado el primer especial.**

 ***Lopstur: Que bueno que te gusto y si tienes algún amigo que le guste leer historias de zootopia espero que le guste esta, y sobre lo otro...no entendí la pregunta...o eso fue una frase, de verdad no lo se.**

 **Como siempre amigos yo me despido, si quieren pueden mandar alguna historia de internet o alguna leyenda de algún país, la pueden poner en los comentarios o por MP, de cualquier manera, espero con ansias sus comentarios los nuevos Fav y seguidores tanto de la historia como de mi, estas junto al MP son las formas de que puedan conseguir un abrazo rompe espalda de mi parte, espero que pasen buenos días,tardes o noches a la hora que leeas esto, nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	23. ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN (parte 2)

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, estamos de regreso para terminar el especial de Halloween, creo que e comenzado a tener un enfoque un tanto diferente de escribir una historia estilo fanfic a darle un ligero toque como algo de T.V... o nose si alguien mal lo a hecho pero creo que este estilo me gusta, el día de hoy le damos la gran bienvenida y un super saludo a "XXShadwXX" de Chile, espero que esta segunda parte le guste como la primera, en el ultima parte nos quedamos en el inicio de la historia de Nick y es hora de volver con el zorro.**

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Antes de comenzar, quiero aclarar que ninguna de estas historias es mía, son solo crepypastas que me gustaron que no tienen muchas vistas en youtube y aquí se las muestro al estilo de el mundo de zootopia y con algunos cambios, si desean ver la crepypasta de la cual saque, en la segunda nota dejare los links, solamente en ellos pongan youtube con ese link y listo

ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN DE "UNA NUEVA VIDA" (parte 2)

"el espanta-pajaros". Dijo nick.

Todos se quedaron viendo a Nick por unos momento, por el titulo parecia una verdadera historia de terror, luego Jhonny aparecía con mucha tranquilidad, este dice luego de que se siente trixie corre y le abraza de el brazo izquierdo, jhonny le dice un poco sorprendido.

-¿para que tomas mi brazo?

-Es que el señor nick dirá algo muy aterrador.

Nick logra mantener sus risas y continua con su historia.

NICK

En algún lugar de una zona rural de España se puede encontrar un lugar un tanto particular. es una vivienda de 2 pisos que a su lado tiene una bodega en la que unos conejos conejos guardan sus vinos en barriles de madera.

.

En ese momento Judy me mira de reojo, después seguí con la historia.

.

En el lugar vivian 3 conejos; el primero era el mayor de los 3 hermanos, su nombre era Santiago Martin de Mendoza su pelaje era negro, era un poco corpulento para ser un conejo, y siempre tenia una gorra gris; el segundo mayor en el lugar era Federico mendoza al igual que su hermano mayor era un poco diferente para ser un conejo, era de pelaje gris,era muy esbelto y alto pero sufria de una enfermedad que hacia que parte de su cuerpo se estuviese un poco deforme, pero eso no impedía que trabajase como todo un profesional y fuese una muy buena persona; y la ultima era una conejita de 8 años de nombre margater de pelaje amarillo, ella debía estar en ese lugar debido a que sus padres como no estaban en el hogar por cuestiones de negocios, debían mandar a los hijos mas pequeños con los mas grandes y este fue el caso de margaret.

Federico y la niña se llevaban como los mejores hermano, el de la primera y la de la ultima camada siempre se les veía felices cuando jugaban, pero Santiago era diferente el nunca jugaba y apenas le hablaba, para ser mas directos Santiago era egoísta y casi no le hablaba a margaret. Cuando la niña estaba triste Federico la llevara a un logar especial, este era un pequeño rió que por las tardes se llenaban de peces, Federico siempre le decían cuando volvían de ese rió que personas y niños como tu son la razón por la que me levanto cada día.

Una noche mientras la niña dormía en el ático pues no había ningún lugar para dormir, habían algunas cosas viejas y cosas con polvo pero dormía muy bien, por la ventana ve que los sonidos provienen de la bodega, margater vio que en su reloj eran las 1:58 am y logra escuchar una persona hablando y decide ir a ese lugar por la curiosidad, gracias a que la niña era muy sigilosa ella logro salir de la casa cerrada con llave y al ver que la puerta de la bodega esta ligeramente abierta decidí ver quienes son esos animales. al ver se da cuenta de que son los mas grandes de todos sus hermanos, Santiago y Federico discutiendo de algo muy serio.

(FEDERICO) Santiago espera, debe haber algun modo de arreglar esto

(SANTIAGO) Ya te dije que no hay otra forma, lo único que nos queda es venderlo

(FEDERICO) ¿pero en donde viviremos?, aun faltan casi 3 meses para que papa y mama vuelvan de su viaje...¿que sera de margaret?

(SANTIAGO) Ella no importa ahora, ¿no lo entiendes?, ¿acaso crees que pagaremos en un 2x3 todas esta deudas?, de una patada en el trasero nos sacaran de nuestra propia casa, así de fácil.

(FEDERICO) Eso es muy cruel de tu parte.

(SANTIAGO) Da igual, firmare los papales de una sola vez y ya, ni en sueños pienso meterme en problemas con los de la agencia tributaria

(FEDERICO) No permitirá que firmes esos papeles así que suéltalos

La niña estaba asustada por lo que sucedería, Federico al tratar de quitarle el papel a su hermano el mayor lo empuja hacia una pared pero en ese lugar había una herramienta que lastimo mucho la espalda de Federico, el conejo dio un grito de dolor y la niña solo se quedo llorando viendo esto, Federico se levanta y dice.

(FREDERICO) Santiago eres un grandisimo idiota, mira el daño que me hiciste, ¿acaso olvidaste lo que tengo?

Rápidamente ambos pelearon pero Santiago no tardo mucho en ganar, el toma una tabla de madera y golpea a su hermano hasta que no se di cuenta que lo había matado, este dijo.

-Federico eres un todo, mira lo que provocaste.

Cuando la pequeña conejita vio como el hermano mayor llevaba el cuerpo de el menor y este lo llevaba a una bolsa de lona que traía bastante ropa; Margaret regresa corriendo a su cuarto tratando de pensar que lo que vio era un pesadilla, se quedo llorando hasta que se durmió.

A las 3:30 am escucha unos extraños susurro que parecen decir su nombre, asustada mira por toda la habitación hasta que lo ve...una silueta de un conejo que en su cabeza traía un sombrero que acababa en pico y en su base había otros 4 picos, traía unos pantalones ajustados y unas bolsas de tela que cubrían sus patas inferiores, la cría de conejo trato de gritar pero el miedo hizo que se quedara congelada por varios momentos, se oculta debajo de sus sabanas para tratar de ocultarse, vio como la sombra se acercaba hasta que desaparecio.

A la mañana siguiente se levanta un poco mas tarde de lo normal aun recordaba todo lo que sucedió ayer y de lo que su hermano mayor podría hacer pero reuniendo valor logra bajar las escaleras, al llegar al primer piso vio que Santiago estaba apoyado de la puerta y este dice.

-Buenos días Margaret, ¿lograste dormir bien?

-Si. Le responde la coneja un poco nerviosa.

Su hermano le dice.

-Muy bien, tu hermano Federico tuvo que salir por un asunto económico y no estará aquí en los próximos días, así que no te debes preocupar.

Margaret lo escucho y se retiro de ese lugar, al estar en la planta principal junto a su hermano ella se da cuenta que su hermano esta mirando por la ventana con una mirada de enfado y suspirando. Al ver esto la niña penso que Santiago estaba escondiendo algo y cuando este ya no estaba cerca ella miro por la misma ventana que miro Santiago.

Cuando miro por la ventana se dio cuenta que hasta lo ultimo que ella lograba ver había un espanta-pájaros, Santiago toma una maleta y su gorra para salir afuera por lo que Margaret aprovecha para salir también para ver en el trigal a ese espanta-pájaros...al verlo entra en shock...era Federico disfrazado pero eso no era lo peor, si no que la ropa que tenia era la misma que tenia la silueta de ayer. Tenia el mismo sombre, tenia 2 camisas, la primera negra y la que estaba al exterior era de un marrón oscuro, sus pantalones eran largos y de color grisáceo y bolsas en las patas ademas, tenia unos guantes negros y un saco que estaba amarrado a su cabeza y en donde estaban sus ojos habian y botones negros, eso sin contar de que aun se lograba ver algo de sangre de el hocico, la cría logro reconocerlo por que de un lado de la bolsa se lograba ver un pedazo de la oreja y en esta tenia una marca de nacimiento que Margaret reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Margaret corre a la casa antes de que llegue Santiago, al centrase en cu cama logra escuchar unos graznidos y al mirar por la ventana ve como unos cuervos se acercan al cuerpo de federico. Ya eran las 6:30 pm y Santiago llama a Margaret para cenar, apenas comenzaron a comer Margaret vio unos cuervos por la ventana, las aves veía a la pequeña coneja muy directamente, la aves comenzaron a emitir sonidos un poco molestos para los oídos de los conejos pero no lo suficiente como parar de comer, Santiago durante toda la cena tenia una cara como de un paranoico, al rato pregunta.

-Margaret ¿podrías pasarme el tenedor que esta a tu derecha? por favor.

Margaret no esta segura de que hacer, cuando se acerco al tenedor se escucharon varias botellas rompiéndose en la bodega, Santiago enfurecido golpeo la mesa, se levanto y en un armario saco su escopeta y dijo.

-Ya me canse de esas malditas aves, Margaret quédate en tu cuarto, esto puede ser peligros.

Cuando apenas llega a su cuarto escucha el grito de su hermano, al asomarse por su ventana ve a su hermano muy asustado apuntando con su escopeta y amenazando de disparar si ese mamífero ataca; ella no estendia nada hasta que vio que "alguien" se le estaba acercando lentamente, ella no lo podía creer era aquel espanta-pájaro, pero este tenia las ropas algo rasgadas y con una guadaña de casi su misma altura a pocos metros.

-Disparare,disparare, te juro que te disparare. Dice Santiago.

Allí se detiene el espanta-pajares quieto, de la nada un gran grupo de cuervos se acerca a Santiago este con algunos disparos espanta y mata a algunos pero estos lograr llegar a el y lo atacan, margaret no siguió viendo y cerro los ojos mientras se escuchaban aquellos gritos...luego se escucha un disparo, al ver por la ventana Satiago había desaparecido, solo habían plumas de cuervos y aquel perturbador espanta-pájaros, el espanta-pájaros miro a la habitación de Margaret y no pudo creer el cambio que tenia esa cosa. su rostro parecía como de un diablo no tenia ojos ni nariz solo una aterradora sonrisa que le llegaba de lado a lado con dientes tan finos como agujas. Margaret trato de correr por la puerta de atrás pero apenas lo hizo escucho unos pasos acercarse y cuando se voltio, vio a aquel ser, cada paso que daba sentía que esa cosa esta de tras de ella, logro llegar a un edificio abandonado que estaba cerca de su casa temporal junto a un poso, se escondió al lado de el pazo pero pronto el moustro apareció, callo al suelo llorando pero el ser no quería hacerle daño, este le acaricio la cabeza y dice.

-Margaret...tu eres una niña muy buena y no mereces esto.

Trata de darle la mano pero esta la ignora, cierra sus ojos con mucho fuerza y cuando tuvo el valor para abrirlos se dio cuenta de que ese ser desapareció y nunca mas lo vio...se cuenta todavía de casos de niños y algunos adultos que afirman que "alguien" o "algo" que por las noches a ciertas horas, se les queda mirardo por algunos minutos, los que logran verlo detalladamente dice que es su color es extremadamente oscuro y su rostro es de forma de calavera con ojos de color rojo sangre. Aparentemente, estos casos se dan principalmente en lo que son presas y aun mas en las hembras...el fin, ¿que tal?

(TRIXIE) ay,ay voy a tener nigthmares esta noche T.T

(NICK) Jajaj, si que eres un loba miedosa, no me quiero imaginar si uno de tus hermano, mucho mas cooler te viera

(JUDY) Nick, por favor no seas malo con ella.

(NICK) Solo era un chiste, ademas, nisiquiera puedes contar una verdadera historia de terror.

Trixie solto el brazo de Jhonny que lo tenia abrazado por toda la historia de el zorro y le dice.

(TRIXIE) Claro que puedo decir una y ademas una mejor que la suya.

(NICK) De acuerdo niña, dinosla

(TRIXIE) Okey usted se lo busco señor nick, esta historia se llama "la realidad supera a la ficción", esta es una historia que fue narrada por un jaguar hace ya algún tiempo

(NICK) A qui vamos. Dijo con sarcasmo el zorro.

(TRIXIE)

Mientras pasan los días mis pensamientos se vuelven cada vez mas raro y horrible, en cada lugar veo cosas feo y mas terrible a tal punto que no puedo dormir, tengo un insomnio que nadie me a podido quitar...pero se preguntaran, ¿como paso esto?, si les soy sincero no se como tengo fuerzas para poder contarles esto por lo que solo lo diré una vez y ya, recuerden que cada palabra es cierta y no les miento.

Comencé como un ingeniero en computación con experiencia a pesar de ser joven, por problemas políticos tuve que mudarme y créanme que fue muy difícil conseguir un empleo, mas que todo creo que fue por el maldito papeleo que no tenia una buena casa digo tenia el dinero suficiente por mis ahorros pero aun así era algo difícil, pase unos días en un hospedaje hasta que conseguí un trabajo y casa decente, no era lo mejor de el mundo pero para comenzar estaba bien.

El lugar se llamaba "el orfanato de Santa Lucia" era simplemente bello y hermoso, según los dueños de el lugar el trabajo no era para cualquier...no se de que hablaban, el trabajo era extremadamente fácil, me encargaba de que todo estuviese el orden y que no hubiese ningún problema con las necesidades de ninguno de los mamíferos pequeños, lógicamente debía mantener una muy buena relación con ellos y eso no era difícil, todos se encariñaron con migo y yo con ellos pero habían 2 en especial. era 2 gemelas de mi especie un jaguar las cuales su belleza y sonrisas dominaban a todos. Pero no todo era bueno, recuerdo una de las empleadas, no recuerdo el nombre pero se que era una zorra de pelaje blanco de entre 40 y 50 años, siempre estaba de mal humor y no le gustaba hablar con muchos niños o yo, realmente no la entendía este era un trabajo bastante fácil siendo de cualquier especia o edad pero después dejo de importarme, ella no era muy amable con los niños es mas, incluso le tenia algo de celos a las gemelas eso no me gustaba para nada.

Una noche decidí quedarme en el lugar y descubrí que ella vivía allí, eso me parecía algo raro pero por curiosidad me metí en su cuarto cuando ella no estaba, mientras buscaba me encontré algo que sin duda me perturbo un libro de demonios y como atraerlos, al leerlo sentía como la energía negativa se acercaba y me rodeaba, para poder sentirme mejor cerré el libro y me fui sin mirar atrás.

El día siguiente me desperté apurado ya que me levante tarde y como no había pasado mucho tiempo allí temía que los dueños de el lugar pensaran que era un vago y me despidieran, mientras me acercaba a mi trabajo veía un gran humo en lo cielo y vi uno de mis peores sueños, al llegar al lugar vi varios camiones de bomberos y el orfanato en llama, no podía creerlo había llegado tarde, derrotado por no llegar a tiempo y por un raro miedo volví a mi hogar. Al llegar a mi casa comencé a pensar en esa tragedia en realidad nunca vi algo así.

Desde ese día comencé a tener pesadillas con esos niños, unos deformes y otros muriendo de formas muy gráficas, poco después también aparecieron terribles criaturas que ya no me dejaban dormir.

La verdad no se con que fuerzas les cuento esto, mi realidad comienza a distorsionarse y ya no se que hacer, por lo que veo lo mas probable es que esa zorra trajo una maldición con ella ,una noche ya me sentía diferente sentía que alguien estaba en mi casa acosándome, escuchaba los pasos por lo pasillos y por desgracia de la vida me asome para ver que era, lo que vi no tenia descripción y logre tomarle una foto con mi teléfono. Lo mas parecido con lo que podría compararla es con un demonios sin pelaje, pelaje blanco y con una mirada infernal.

En estos momentos estoy encerrado en mi cuarto con mi laptop mientras esa cosas anda suelta por mi casa, les cuento esta historia por que no tengo salvación, tal vez ya este muerto cuando lean esto y lo mejor que puedo hacer es seguir adelante con esto y no voltear a tras, esa demonio esta golpeando mi puerta ahora mismo guardare este escrito junto a la foto que le logre tomar y la dejare cargándose para que ustedes la vean, supongo que solo me queda decir que la realidad supera a la ficción, que dios lo bendiga. ¿Como me quedo?

(NICK) Solo es una tragedia, parece uno novela con algo de terror y no del bueno

Luego de escuchar esto Jhonny la cosuela

(JHONNY) No te preocupes, a mi me gusto la historia

(TRIXIE) ¿En serio?. dice con ánimos

(JHONNY) Claro que si.

(TRIXIE) Muchisimas gracias

(JHONNY) No hay de que, que tal si erik cuenta esta y yo la ultima, créanme la mía los aterrara

(ERIK) Muy bien, déjenme recordar una.

ERIK

Comence a buscar por mi a buscar en mi mente alguna historia buena de terror, recordé que en un canal de un México llamado "creepypastas everywhere" y una vez escucho una historia muy buena por lo que decidió cambiarle algunas cosas para que tenga un parecido al mundo de zootopia.

(ERIK) De acuerdo amigos, esta es una historia muy buena y creo que les gustara amas de uno.

*Trixie por seguridad vuelve a tomar de el brazo a jhonny*

(ERIK) La historia se llama "la anciana convertida en bruja"

Era el año de 1923, existía un pequeño pueblo de poco mas de un centenar de habitantes los cuales todos eran depredadores...menos una cebra de muy vieja, esta señora era la única presa en todo el pueblo, gracias a su pelaje casi completo de canas y su mal aspecto se gana el apodo de "la bruja", se contaban algunas cosas de ellas: como que tenia un pacto con el diablo por su edad tan avanzada o que la dejaron en el altar, pero esto eran puros chismes y historias baratas de cuentos. Solo había 3 cosas al 100%, primero que ella era una de las primeras mamíferos y la única hembra de el lugar cuando nació el pueblo, su casa estaba un poco alejada y estaba en un rió, y tocaba el violín.

Justo a las 9 en punto de la noche se escuchaba una tétrica melodía que así temblar a cualquiera que la escuchaba, lo peor era que el aprecia que el destino coloca la casa de la cebra en ese lugar para que todo el pueblo la escuchase. Los padres no dejaban que las crías jugaban cerca de las casas y los adolescentes la iban a ver, cuando tocaba esa cebra el violín todos los padres mandaban a dormir, era algo parecido como una costumbre y que los niños que no lo hicieran, ella utilizaría su magia para hacerles daño.

Una noche antes de las 8 pm se escucharon uno fuertes gritos, resultaba que la casa de esa cebra comenzó a quemarse, pensaron que una vela cayo al suelo y como la casa era de una madera muy vieja esta ardió con suma facilidad, todos se quedaron mirando como la anciana presa noria en las llamas y no hicieron nada hasta que llego la policía que por cierto, solo encontró algunos restos y los enterraron en lo que quedaban de el jardín de su casa, como sea a nadie le importo y el caso se cerro, sinceramente algunos esclavos en la época medieval tuvieron un mejor entierro, nisiquera le compraron un atatud y desecharon sus restos en la tierra. Esa noche el pueblo a pesar de lo sucedido todos durmieron tranquilos...hasta que un miedo colectivo recorrió el pueblo a una velocidad luz, era el violín de aquella hembra anciana, nadie entendía como es que sonaba si es que ella estaba muerta, todos pensaron que volvió para atormentarlos...todos,todos fueron testigos de como murió y lo mas probable es que que ella estuviese enojada por dejarla morir como un insecto...el tiempo paso y aunque no lo crean, todos pedíamos que el violín sonara cada noche, así como como suena, verán cada vez que por algún motivo ese violín no sonaba uno de los niños de el pueblo desaparecía, primeramente fue el hijo del herrero, después una familia de osos kodiak, y pronto todos los compañeros de clases, algunas familias decidieron irse pero al hacerlo morían por extrañas causas.

Ya habían pasado 5 años, eran el año de 1928 y a pesar de el pueblo había crecido ya no había ningún niño en el pueblo, ninguno con el que alguien pudiese jugar.

(CLOY) ¿en serio?. Dijo la loba sin creerle

(ERIK) Bueno...ahora que recuerdo si, un pequeño puma el cual era el mas joven, al pasar esto comenzaron a desaparecer los mamíferos adultos, esto ya era frustrarte, era el infierno en la tierra, todos los que estábamos en el pueblo decidimos ir a cambiar el lugar en donde estaban los restos de la anciana pero paso algo que incluso a mi que lo viví en carne propia no tiene explicación; el violín comenzó a sonar y un espectro apareció ante todos los animeles, era esa cebra, esta dijo.

-Ustedes me convirtieron en estos, yo no era un bruja y ahora soy lo que tanto me acusaron de ser cunado en realidad era una anciana solitaria, ¿quieres a sus familiares? pues tómenlos.

La anciana abrió su boca de una manera que ningún mamífero podía lograr y de esta salieron restos de los familiares mientras se escuchaba su risa de alguna manera, salieron patas,sangre y ropa; todos salimos de ese lugar corriendo...ya no lo aguanto,ya no lo aguanto tenia que decirle esto a mi madre, yo estaba espiando esa noche a la cebra anciana y por error se me resbalo de las manos, yo fue quien mato a esa pobre anciana presa pero mi madre me dijo que nunca debía contarle esto a nadie pero se que aquella cebra estaba consiente de que la mate y que por eso fui el único niño que ella no asesino, con el paso de el tiempo desaparecieron todos lo adultos hasta que solo quede yo, incluso mis padres pero se que esta tortura que sufro hasta el día de hoy se que me la merezco, ahora tengo 80 años, tantas décadas escuchando el sonido de ese instrumento, no se si sentirme alegre o asustado ya que son mas de las 9 pm y aun no e escuchado el violín...allí acaba la historia

(JUDY) Dios que miedo.

(CLOY) Eso si que aterra

(TRIXIE) QUE VUELVA LA LUZ DIOSITO QUERIDO T-T

(NICK) Parece una de esas leyendas urbanas de los animales sabios pero estuvo buena la historia.

(ERIK) Gracias, es una historia muy aterradora, bueno ya que la energía no debe tardar en volver, que Jhonny termine con esto

(NICK) Ya veremos que tan bueno es.

(JHONNY) Gracias bro, esta es una historia que se desarrolla de mi especie la humana, y se llama "el hombre que canta y baila"

Todos se me quedaron mirándome extrañado y el señor Nick dijo

-Eso es un broma. Pregunto incrédulo.

-Es es serio señor nick, es una historia de terror muy buena solo escuche.

-Esta bien, pero solo para hacer que el tiempo pase.

JHONNY

Quedan pocas personas que recuerden al hombre que canta y baila que aun sigan vivas, pero estoy seguro que se fueron sin protestar, el karma toma un raro giro luego de una noche como esa, los que aun viven como Sam,Sara y Bill no hablan de eso...Ben es algo afortunado, su cerebro se convirtió en avena hace algunos años y ahora tiene problemas para tratar de ponerse los pantalones, esa música aun se escucha en lo mas profundo de los ido y el no para de escucharla, esto no sucede sin que las lagrimas recorran sus mejillas...el "hombre que canta y baila" vino al pueblo conocido como "belcan" con solo unos bombos y platillos en el otoño de 1956.

(NICK) Parece un poco interesante, continua.

(JHONNY) Solo para aclarar, esto lo narra una persona.

JHONNY

Yo a penas termine la secundaria y trabajaba como repositor en "Handy Hardware". allí estaba esa tarde cuando Sara Carter se precipito por la puerta haciendo que el timbre de la puerta sonase como loco,ella dijo.

(SARA) Juan, debes ver lo que hay en la "glorieta" hay una gran carpa y un hombre gritando con cual presentador de circo.

(Nota del Autor: Plaza redonda en la que desembocan varias calles)

Sara estaba sin aliento y parecía que había corrido desde ese lugar hasta la calle principal, dio un resoplido al mecho de cabello despeinado en su rostro mientras esperaba a que yo reacciona ce; con Sara siempre estaba a 2 pasos a tras para tratar de alcanzarla, la chica tenia esa energía para ese entonces y de manera ilimitada, deje de acomodar los clavos para responderle.

-ehm ¿a que hora la pusieron?, no estaba allí cuando llegue esta mañana.

-No lo se pero tiene que verlo, esta vestido de pieza a cabeza y no para de hablar y si que sabe hacerlo.

Al ver el reloj vi que eran casi las 5 pm y mi turno ya casi termina.

-Okey, vamos a verlo entonces.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja y pensé que ya se lo había dicho a toda nuestra pandilla, después de que ella se fue en mi camino me encontré con mi amigo Bill en la farmacia donde trabajaba

(BILL) Juan...¿sabes de que hablaba sara? entro como bala y dijo un montón de cosas antes de que le dijera algo.

Bill era el mas alto y pesado de nuestra clase, era algo temperamental pero buena persona, también jugaba en el equipo de baloncesto de la escuela y fue uno de los pocos en ser expulsado en un juego ya que el arrojo a un chico al otro lado de la cancha ya que el dijo que el le dio un codazo en el estomago, claramente fue un accidente; al final de la calle principal pasamos a la Bucana y estuvimos en el parque, para ese punto ya veríamos la glorieta por una colina, en ese lugar se hacían los conciertos de la banda escolar y cantaban los coros de la iglesia, una vez unos chicos de la escuela hicieron una grandiosa banda de rockabilly pero de algún modo el comité de el parque saco una orden que prohibía el rock en ese lugar, cosas de pueblo.

Pero ahora había una gran carpa que tapaba la vista de la glorieta, como esas de los circos o la de los alcaldes cuando quieren sentir "el espíritu de el pueblo"...y de el bolsillo.

(TRIXIE) Buena esa.

(JHONNY) Gracias y continuo.

Ya había mucha gente cuando Bill y yo llegamos, vimos al tipo que nos menciona Sara y a empujones nos arrastro la multitud hasta poder verlo, este dijo.

- _Vamos todos, el momento se esta acercando vamos a tener una gran noche,así es, una noche fantástica; cantaremos y bailaremos, lo prometo y "el hombre que canta y baila" siempre cumple sus promesas._

Por la multitud no lo podamos ver, Bill me tiro de la manga y me apunto con su dedo para darme una sorpresa que no me esperaba, era el reverendo Jarper el cura bautista, era de esos curas que le veía el pecado en cada cosa no importa lo ridículo pero allí estaba, haciendo fila para ver al hombre que canta y baila, cuando nos miro se puso muy rojo y se retiro, Bill y yo nos reímos para nosotros aun impresionados por que el estuviese aquí, nos logramos meternos entre la multitud y logramos ver a ese famoso señor.

Estaba parado sobre un cajón de madera que parecía estar a punto de caer, a su lado sobre el cesped había un estuche de violín con detalles dorados en los bordes, parecía muy viejo, tanto como el pueblo o mas, creamos que era un antigüedad muy vieja, ese hombre era puro rodillas,codos y hombros; muy alto y larguirucho y su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de sus palabras, usaba una chaqueta roja y blanca como la de los barberos, traía un sombrero de paja en la cabeza que no se paraba de acomodar con sus dedos largos...6 dedos en cada mano...leí que algunos casos algunas personas nacían con ese dedo extra pero que casi nunca servia, pero leer de el y verlo eran cosas muy diferentes.

 _-bien,bien,ya falta poco para comenzar, realmente falta muy poco ¿están listos para cantar?, ¿están listos para bailar?, por que estoy listo para tocar mi violín, si que lo estoy,si que lo estoy, esto listo para tocar este instrumento a mis pies,listo para hacerlo cantar, pueden creerlo._ Respondió de manera feliz como Sara.

Y eso fue lo mas parecido a una pausa que estuvo dispuesto a realizar, Sara y Sam nos encontraron entre la multitud, Sara me codio en las costillas, ella dijo

-¿que te dije?parecía estar tratando de mostrarnos a la mujer barbuda o algo asì

Sam asintió su cabeza para saludar, lo que hizo que sus lentes se resbalasen por su nariz y los acomodo con un ligero empujón con uno de sus dedos, el era tan alto como Bill pero su físico no se le comparaba con el de el deportista, de la pandilla el era el chico listo uno necesita a alguien así cuando quieres desarmar el auto de el director y rearmarlo en el gimnasio...claro, si nosotros hiciéramos eso jej. -¿Que esta vendiendo? pregunto Sam; un baile creo yo. le dije.

-Señor, ¿cuanto cuesta?

A pesar de la multitud parecía que el hombre que canta y baila lo escucho a la perfección.

 _-¿Cuanto cuesta? están preguntándose, no cuesta ni un dolar, ni un centavo o céntimo amigos esto no les costara nada, solo entren a la carpa y baile toda la noche al ritmo de la canción._

Nos pareció genial, un lugar para bailar y música gratis, sonaba muy bien ya que en esos días no había muchas cosas interesantes para hacer en el pueblo y aun no las hay, poco después el "hombre que canta y baila" se detuvo, hurgo en uno de sus bolsillos y saco un reloj de oro, al ver la hora dio una gran sonrisa que mostró todos sus dientes.

 _-Amigos ya era, es hora de entrar a la carpa y comenzar a bailar._

Al decir eso tomo su banco y su violín y entro a la carpa, mis amigos y yo casi nos aplasto la multitud pero fuimos los primeros en entrar, el lugar era muy grande, abajo de nuestros pies había un suelo de lo que parecía ser roble oscuro y pulido hasta brillar como un espejo, había velas en candelabros por toda la carpa, al levantar la mirada todo era oscuro parecía como una noche sin luna o sin estrella, entre la multitud habían personas de todas las edades, una de nuestra profesoras que ya casi tenia 50 años, el directos Hopper, el reverendo Jarper, incluso el alcalde con su esposa hablando con el jefe de la policía, los mormullo de las charlas eran ensordecedores, todos pensábamos en donde se había metido el "hombre que canta y baila", nadie mira hacia arriba hasta que ese hombre logro sonar sus cuerdas.

Y allí estaba, en una pequeña plataforma de madera metros de altura, el señor sabrá como se subió hasta allá pues no había ninguna escalera cercana y tan alta como para llegar hasta allá arriba,dejo caer sus pies a la orilla de la plataforma y con una mato tomo el arco y con la otra su instrumento, tanto el violín como el arco parecían estar hechos de la misma madera que el piso y brillaba de forma viva junto a la velas, incluso pensé que esa cosa no necesitaba de ese hombre para tocar, se puso de pie rápidamente preocupando a los presentes de que se fuese a lanzar y comenzó a tocar.

El hizo a esas cuerdas cantar, nunca en toda mi viva e escuchado una música tan bella y le agradezco a dios de que sea así, aflojaba la mente y te daban impulsos de bailar, tome la mano de sara y todos lo demás no tardaron en bailar como nosotros, unos bailaban en pareja y otros solos, había muchos tipos de bailes, movimos las caderas, "movimos el esqueleto" y "rockanroliamos", Sara y yo pasamos a lado de el reverendo, bailaba de una manera un poco torpe con Elois Esticher, una ferviente catolica, la esposa de el alcalde tenia un pequeño Balz con uno de los bomberos.

Paso el rato y todos seguíamos bailando, el lugar comenzó a aumentar la temperatura y a apestar un poco a sudor, me sentía raro pero aun así seguíamos bailando, note que el famoso hombre estaba cantando pero en un lenguaje que no entendía, el solo estaba en esa plataforma haciendo su violín cantar, su arco se movía de derecha a izquierdeada, de arriba hacia abajo a algunas direcciones, tocaba de la misma manera de la cual hablaba, sin descanso,sin pausas, simplemente un diluvio de palabras que no debían ser dichas en este mundo. Luego de eso me sentía cansado, me dolían los pies y la espalda, al mirar mi reloj me sorprendí al ver que estuvimos bailando 1 hora sin parar, trate de hablar con Sara pero mi lengua por alguna razón se le era difícil moverse, trate de parar de bailar pero no pude.

Debajo de mis pensamientos cubiertos por una niebla que me hacían dudar de ellos pude ver el miedo en los rostros de las demás personas, el reverendo Jarper estaba mas rojo que antes y sudaba mucho, su pareja la señora Esticher no respondía, su cabeza simplemente se movía sin control pero su cuerpo aun bailaba, ella había perdido el conocimiento; la pareja de Bill, Susy estaba aterrada al ver que la mirada de su pareja estaba perdida en la nada mientras el hombre desde su plataforma reía mientras veía a todos bailar.

Escuche un grito, gire mi cabeza y vi que era una señora que sufrir de un calambre, estaba tirada en el suelo sosteniendo una de sus piernas para disminuir el dolor, le tenia envidia ella logro parar y descansar; su pareja había pisado su pierna con mucha fuerza, se escucho el crujido de sus débiles huesos mientras el señor tenia los ojos en blanco, la señora mayor trato de arrastrase su cuerpo de alguna manera se levanto y dejo su peso encima de el tobillo roto, aun escuchaba sus llantos mientras su cuerpo seguía bailando.

El dolor de mi espalda y piernas era algo que nunca sentí antes, vi mi reloj y habíamos bailado por 3 horas, no parábamos de bailar, sin importar, los tobillos rotos, huesos débiles al igual que corazones, articulaciones con problemas, ampollas, dolores musculares que no se iban; uno de los primeros en morir fue el reverendo Jarper que aun tenia a su pareja bailando, ambos cayeron al suelo, el se retorció una vez mientras su pies hacían un ligero baile y después se detuvieron hasta que su cuerpo se quedo tieso...lo que vi a continuación no lo puedo explicar aun.

(NARRADOR) A este punto erik y nick notaron que los pelos de los brazos de jhonny comenzaron a erizarse y ahora contaba la historia de una forma muy realista.

JHONNY

Ellos se levantaron, los vi muy bien para ver su respiraban...no lo hacían, juro por dios que no lo hacían, estaban muertos pero aun así bailaban al ritmo de el violín, el reverendo Jarper mi mero con la misma sonrisa que tenia el "hombre que canta y baila", sus ojos estaban llenos de la sangre de lo que fuese que se hubiese roto en su cerebro; el reverendo no fue el único en morir, lo mas viejos cayeron primero, ataques de corazón, agotamiento, hemorragias en cualquier lado, se levantaban después de morir y tenían esa horrible sonrisa y esos ojos muertos; pase al lado de Sam y su pareja una chica llamada Liz, el perdió sus lentes, sus ojos giraban a todas direcciones, al mirar sus jeans vi que tenia una fractura que rasgaba el pantalón, su pierna dejaba un rastro de sangre y cuando giraba bañaba a todos los que estaban cerca; la sangre se mezclo con el sudor y ahora era difícil respirar, aun con los gritos y llantos no superaban el sonido de el violín de el hombre que canta y baila...y entonces paro la música, di un ultimo paso y me hice detener, todos miramos hacia arriba al mirar al hombre que estaba viendo su reloj y dijo.

 _-Esta bien amigos es todo por esta noche, el baile a terminado y el amanecer a llegado, los que puedan caminar pueden irse y deberían irse rápido pues este hombre que canta y baila ya se va._

Todos nos quedamos mirando al hombre que canta y baila de manera aturdida, salimos caminando ninguno corría pues por que nadie podía era un milagro que pudiésemos caminar, Sara se me adelanto con la mayoría que salio pero yo me quede, vi por lo menos a 20 personas, todas sonreían y sus ojos estaban vacíos, el hombre que canta y baila me miro con una sonrisa y dijo.

 _-vamos amigos ya dije que podías irte, pero el hombre que canta y baila le encantaría que te agregara a su colección si te quedas un poco mas._

Le di la espalda y salí de la carpa, al salir me sorprendí al ver que la carpa desaprecio, incluidas las personas que estaban allí adentro, esa es la historia de lo que sucedió aquella noche, las demás personas pretenderán que eso jamas ocurrió por ese mal recuerdo, olvidar a esas 21 persona que entre ellas estaba la esposa de el alcalde.

Sara y yo llevamos a Sam al hospital "Lionel Stanley" en el pueblo vecino lejos de las personas que sabían de ese hecho, a Sam le amputaron la pierna, antes de esto era una persona callada y luego de esto lo fue aun mas, no hace mucho en la actualidad, simplemente se queda al frente de su casa y se sienta en su silla con un bastón en su regazo mientras masaje el muñón con su mano, dice que en la noche muy secas,húmedas,calientes o frías le molesta; Bill salio de el pueblo y peleo en Viethnam, en los días de hoy lo puedes encontrar en un bar llamado "Eddy Tixon" pero no importa que tan borracho este, el no dirá nada sobre esa noche, Sara fue a la universidad pero al igual que Bill fue arrastrado al pueblo enseñando ingles en la misma escuela en la que nosotros estudia vamos; por mi yo siempre estuve allí, seguí en la tienda y hasta la administre por un tiempo pero ahora no hago mucho el día de hoy, solo me quedo la mayor parte de el tiempo con Sam pero no mucho pues si lo hago, sus mejillas se llenaran de lagrimas mientras se encierra en si-mismo, lo escuchare una parte de una canción que va a tararear Sam...mis cabellos de la nuca se van a erizar...un escalofrió recorrerla mi cuerpo...Sam comenzara a zapatear con su pierna mientras veré como una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro...¿que les parece?

Las chicas, incluyendo a cloy que era la mas "valiente" para estas cosas entre la hembras estaba también un poco asustada mientras que los chicos estaban un poco sorprendido.

(ERIK) ¿En donde escuchaste esa historia?

(JHONNY) ¿Recuerdas esa vez que por error me salí de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Sol cuando teníamos 8? un señor en una casa cercana me cuido hasta que llegaron papa y mama...cuando me la conto no deje de pensarla hasta la otra semana

(NICK) Por lo menos no fue mala la historia

(JHONNY) Aun así la creí verdad.

(NARRADOR) Al decir esas palabras se escucho como un violín emitía una hermosa música, incluso nick se puso un poco nervioso y dijo.

(NICK) ¿En serio chico? ¿una nota de música grabada?

(JHONNY) (Nervioso y asustado) Señor Nick, le juro que yo no estoy haciendo nada de nada

Entonces todos con un nerviosismo escucharon a alguien acercarse, al mirar por una de las ventanas vieron a una sombra que parecía tener un traje t un sombre tocando el sonido que todos escuchaban, este dijo.

 _-Hola a todos amigos, me encantaría que todos nos divirtamos escucháramos músicas, y nos divirtamos bailando y cantando._

Todos corrieron a la puerta de la cochera para tratar de tomar el auto de Nick y salir ya no había nada en la casa para defenderse, rápidamente volvió la luz y pronto dejo de sonar la música de violín, todos vieron que era solo Cooler riéndose de todos...Jhonny y Erik comenzaron a reírse con el mientras los demás comenzaron a comprender lo que sucedió.

(JUDY) ¿Acaso ustedes ya lo tenían planeado?

(COOLER) En realidad Jhonny se le ocurrió en caso de una ocasión como esta.

(ERIK) La idea era darle una notas de sonido a Cooler para ayudarnos, Jhonny fue al baño a llamar a Cooler para prepara el sonido

(TRIXIE) Eres un humano bobito, ¿lo sabias Jhonny? *le da un golpe en el hombre de el humano*, lo mismo va para ti Erik.

(JHONNY) Jaj lo se, pero por eso es que me quieres al igual que todos

(TRIXIE) Supongo que si

(NICK) Me tienes sorprendido, me lograste engañar por un momento, como sea, ya como volvió la energía vamos a llevar a las chicas a sus casa, ¿te llevamos también Cooler?

(COOLER) No se preocupe señor Nick, yo me quedare con unos amigos y saldremos ahora, volvere un poco tarde a casa

Los demas salieron y en la habitación quedaron los 2 hermanos humanos y el lobo.

(ERIK) Amigo, te quedo genial

(COOLER) Gracias erik

(JHONNY) ¿Como hiciste para hacer la sombra y esa voz?

El lobo se quedo algo extrañado y dijo

(COOLER) ¿De que hablas? solo tengo la notas de violìn que me dieron miren

(NARRADOR) Cooler apreto el botòn pero no sono nada, al revisar los 3 se quedaron helado al ver que Cooler nunca tuvo la grabaciòn, la dejo por error junto a sus amigos, lo peor es que el no invito a nadie a la broma y ademas ninguno de sus amigos encajaba en la descripciòn de el personaje de terror que menciono Jhonny

(COOLER) Yo...no lo entiendo

(ERIK) Espera...si no fuiste el de la sombra ni el sonido...eso quiere decir que...oh dios mio

(JHONNY) O.O AY,AY,AY,AY NANITA

(ERIK) Creo que voy a practicar el arte de bendecir agua bendita que me enseño papa un día.

(JHONNY) Sip, mientras yo busco unos crucifijos

(COOLER) Mientras yo buscare un cuchillo, arma tranquilizante, una escopeta para dormir tranquilo esta noche

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos amigos, espero que les haya gustado el este especial de terror adelantado, en realidad iba a publicar este episodio el domingo pero tengo graves problemas con la internet y como una onda tropical viene para aca es mejor prevenir que lamentar**

 ***Historia de Nick:** **https: watch?v=aTA0xRlezLM**

 ***Historia de Trixie:** **https: watch?v=1IHDSfYOZ3s**

 ***Historia de Erik:** **watch?v=5dSmCDRN8uA**

 ***Historia de Jhonny:** **watch?v=J4s9KPSr-eI**

 **Respuestas**

 **-** **Allison Blue Sky 628:Gracias por tu opinión, con este grupo de amigos la diversión nunca acabara, creo que estas comenzado la historia y mientras mas avances creo que veras mejoras, no es por grosero ni nada de verdad, es solo que creo que mejore en los ultimo capítulos, en fin te mando super grandes saludos y que estés muy bien.**

 **-Guest: aaahhhh, esoooo...pues claro que tampoco vamos a irnos a clasificacion M extreme +33 XD, pero si veremos algunas cositas que les gustaran a mas de un chico y chica ¿si me entiendes? 7u7**

 **-Unnamed being:Jaj si, creo que esta parte aun que me quedo muy largona creo que quedo mucho mejor que la primera, espero que tengas buenas noches mi querido amigos.**


	24. ESPECIAL NAVIDAD Y BROMAS

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todo el mundo, ¿sorprendidos? lo se, como sea el día de hoy creo que estaré un poquito mas corto en las notas para comenzar con el cap, este episodio lo pueden tomar como un especial de Navidad o un episodio mas, aquí veremos algo de sentimientos y posibles shipeos, ahora comencemos.**

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD Y BROMA

(NARRADOR) Era el 23 de Diciembre en la ciudad de zootopia, la ciudad de zootopia estaba casi completamente llena de nieve, eran las épocas de las festividades de navidad y toda la ciudad se pinto con los clásicos rojos,verdes y blancos que caracterizan a esta bella fiesta; la estación de policía no se quedaba atrás, tanto la entrada como los cubículos de cada oficial, estos últimos meses han sido muy tranquilos para la ciudad, casi no hubo ni robos, asesinatos de ningún tipo, solo denuncias que terminan en malentendido; en su descanso estaban charlando Judy,Nick,Trixie y Jhonny, Cloy no estaba ya que fue enviada a verificar una denuncia de una vecinos en sahara quare el único lugar en toda la ciudad que no estaba debajo de los 16 grados, y Erik que decidió entregar su informe y el de algunos compañeros para hacerles un favor.

(NICK) Y así fue como atrape a esos contrabandistas hace algún tiempo.

(JUDY) *ejem*

(NICK) Bueno, no sin mi querido conejita.

(JUDY) Mucho mejor.

(TRIXIE) Esa si fue una grandiosa historia

(JHONNY) Sin duda fue un exito gracias a la coneja y el zorro mas hastuto

(NICK) Jajaj, si pero si les soy sincero, la misión fue todo un éxito.

(NARRADOR) Al escuchar eso Judy miro extrañada a su compañero y le dijo

(JUDY) ¿De que estas hablando?, también ayuda en atrapar a los criminales es mas, yo fui la que atrapa a la mayoría de esos osos polares.

(NICK) No quiero ser grosero zanahorias, pero creo que tu solas hubiese atrapado a esa cantidad de mamíferos.

(JUDY) Claro que si, soy Trixie podriamos atrapar a esa catida y mucho mas rapido si lo quisieramos ahora mismo

(TRIXIE) Claro que si

(NICK) Lo dudo conejita, en esta época hasta los delincuentes se toman un descanso.

(JUDY) Estas muy equivocada

(JHONNY) Si me permiten decir algo, yo tampoco creo que sea posible, pero a ver que pasa.

(TRIXIE) ¿Tu tambien?

(JHONNY) Solo digo a atrapar a...¿cuantos era 10 osos?...si 10 osos

(TRIXIE) Te probaremos que podremos atrapar a mas de esa cantidad antes de las 4 pm (Nota: dijo esa hora pues a esa hora todos podrían irse a casa)

(NICK) Lo dudo, no creo que ni nosotros junto lo lograremos o los Clovers o las lobas.

(JUDY) Creo que desconfias de mi zorrito tonto. Dijo con una voz un tanto juguetona

(NICK) Muy bien coneja astuta, ¿que tal si hacemos una apuesta? mi querida Judy

A todos les intereso la apuesta.

(NICK) Sera así; si ustedes logran captura a 10 o mas osos polares hasta que acabe el turno de hoy, yo y jhonny les cumpliremos 3 "favores sin protestar"

(JUDY) Esta bien, pero solo si podemos meter a Erik

(NICK) ¿Para que?

(JUDY) Bueno, ¿no dijeron que hasta Jhonny y Erik lo harían mejor que nosotros?

(NICK) Si

(JUDY) Entonces no habra problemas si lo metemos y recuerda, si ganamos ustedes 3 no deberan hacer los 3 deseos

El zorro acepto la apuesta si consultar a Jhonny, la coneja le dijo a Trixie

(JUDY) Muy bien vamos Trixie, veamos a ver si el Jefe Bogo tiene algun caso antes de que acabe nuestro turno

(TRIXIE) Claro, ganaremos esa apuesta

(NARRADOR) Las chicas se fueron a tratar de pedir una caso en el cual puedan atrapar a algunas mamiferos de gran tamaño el joven le dice al zorro

(JHONNY) Señor nick, ¿no piensa que esto pueda terminar mal?. Dice educadamente

(NICK) No te preocupes, no pasara nada en una apuesta que no podrán ganar ella, ademas a tu hermano mayor no le importara que lo hayamos metido en esa apuesta.

En ese momento entra Erik al lugar

(ERIK) ¿Que apuesta?

(NARRADOR) De el sobresalto ambos se asustan y dicen

(NICK) Hey chico, ¿que onda?

(JHONNY) Que bueno que te veo herma

(ERIK) Ahorren-se eso, ya escuche que me metieron en un "apuesta"

(JHONNY) Mi querido hermano, ¿como piensas que yo haría al acto?

(ERIK) ¬¬ ¿en que me metieron los 2?

(NICK) No te preocupes, es imposible que logren hacerlo antes de las 4 pm

.

3:00 PM

(NARRADOR) Mientras los demás no tenían un caso, Jhonny y erik hacían uno de sus pasatiempo favorito, dibujar en el rostro de Cooler mientras este esta durmiendo.

(JHONNY) Okey ya le dibujamos unos picos en el hocico que por cierto no se como no se no ocurrió hacerlo antes...a ver...escribimos "pendejo" en la frente, "soy gay" en la nuca y en una de las mejillas le pusimos "propiedad de el gobierno" ¿que mas le podemos poner?

(ERIK) Creo que ya no mas...espera se me ocurre alg

(JHONNY) ¿Que es?

(ERIK) Ya lo veras

Erik va a buscar un baso con agua y pone una de las patas en ese baso, cuando los 2 salen de la habitacion escuchan un grito de Cooler diciendo

- _ERIK Y JHONNY, ORENLE AL SEÑOR POR QUE NO LOS ENCUENTRE_

(ERIK) Mejor no vamos que ya se cabreo

(JHONNY) Te sigo el paso hermano.

Ambos se movilizan de forma rápida para alejarse de el cubículo, al llegar a la sala de descanso vieron a nick parado con la quijada casi al suelo con una mirada de impresión.

(JHONNY) ¿Que tiene señor nick?

El zorro señalo hacia adelante y los humano se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar lo que decian los demas oficiales

 _-¿en serio la loba y la coneja atraparon a tantos solas?_

- _Si, atraparon a nada mas y nada menos que a 15_

 _-Bogo debe de estar muy feliz por esto._

(NARRADOR) Los 3 amigos no pueden creer lo que escuchan, en solo 3 horas y ya casi siendo navidad, la época en la que todos descansan incluyendo los criminales y atraparon a ese grupo de oso

(NICK) Como...es...posible...

(JHONNY) Supongo que uno no puede ganar todas

(ERIK) Aun así ¿que apostaron ustedes 2?

(NICK) Pues...debemos hacerle 3 favores incondicionales a Judy y Trixie

(ERIK) ¿En serio?...¿a estas tonterías me metes?

(NARRADOR) Jhonny se en congio de hombro y a su hermano no le quedo de otra que seguir en el problema que lo metió su hermano, aprovechando que Cloy escucho su conversación los acompaño a ver como harían el ridículo, se detuvieron un momento en las casa de Judy y Trixie para buscar algo para complementar sus "deseos", al llegar a la casa de el zorro, los 6 amigos ya estaban listos para comenzar la apuesta.

(NICK) Okey chicas...¿que quieren primero?. Dijo con desgano.

Las 2 chicas se juntaron por un momento y discutieron en voz baja y después de deliberar dijeron.

(JUDY) Al pensarlo bien, ambas decidimos que utilizaríamos 2 para ahora y el otro para cualquier momento

(NICK) [voz juguetona] ¿te gustaría pedirme algo "bueno"?

(JUDY) ¬¬ Ni te creas que te pedire eso...ya se, para mi primer deseo quiero que Jhonny sostenga a nick y no lo suelte

(JHONNY) Ya lo hago señorita Judy

(NARRADOR) Jhonny hizo lo que pidió Judy, dejando confuso al zorro; al hacerlo Judy saca su bolígrafo en forma de Zanahoria que es una grabadora a la vez, al relacionarla suena

 _-Muy bien señor Finnick, ¿que momento vergonzosos puede decirme de nick?_

-oh no. Dijo Nick nervioso

 _-La verdadera pregunta es ¿que no tiene de vergonzoso es zorro? a ver... se orinaba hasta los 10, hasta los 15 dormía con un oso de peluche, vio el canal de bebes hasta los 8._

(NICK) JHONNY SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO!

(JHONNY) No señor, quisiera escuchar eso.

(ERIK) A mi no me molestaría

(TRIXIE) ¿Que mas tienes?

(CLOY) Tengo que escuchar esto

(NICK) D:

(NARRADOR) Fueron los 10 minutos de secretos, vergüenzas y tonterías que había hecho el zorro mas largos de sus vidas, al terminar se fue a una esquina a tratar de superar la pena ante todos.

(TRIXIE) Mientras Nick supera la vergüenza, les toca a ustedes.

Ambos hermanos estaban un poco nervioso ante lo que iba a pedir la loba.

(TRIXIE) Okey, tienen que cantar algo de cuando eran pequeños, ¿tienen algo?

Al escuchar eso Erik comenzó a sonrojarse y dijo

-N-no, no tenemos nada.

Pero como siempre Jhonny...

(JHONNY) ¿Como que no?, recuerdas esa que cantábamos cuando nadie esta cerca.

(ERIK) (nervioso) Ehmmm...no no recuerdo

(JHONNY) "Drop Pop Candy"...hasta hicimos una versión de hermanos, escribimos muy bien la letra.

(ERIK) Nop.

Erik trataba de olvidar esos recuerdos tan embarazosos ante la chicas al pensar que seria tan infantil con los recuerdos como Jhonny

(TRIXIE) Vamos amigos, esto es parte de la apuesta.

(CLOY) Prometemos no burlarnos.

(ERIK) Si lo prometen...esta bien

(JHONNY) Prefecto, déjenme ver...si aun la tengo, ¿listo para cantar bro?

(ERIK) Solo para aclarar...esto es tonto.

(JHONNY) Pero solo sera una vez, ¿sip?

(ERIK) Okey, pon la música y terminemos con esto

(Nota: solo para aclarar la letra si la escribí yo para darle un tono un poquito diferente a los de otros vídeos que e visto en la red)

 _._

 _(Pista de música comenzando)_

 _(ERIK) Mi paraguas olvide y nubes negras comienzo a ver._

 _(JHONNY) Hola hermano por fin te encontré._

 _(ERIK) Creo que debi salir ayer_

Mientras mas avanzaba la cancion el rostro de erik comenzaba a dejar de estar avergonzado y comenzaba a disfrutar poco a poco la cancion

 _(ERIK) Desepcionado volvia a la casa, sin saber que tu me fuistes a buscar, me sorprendio que me encontraras, con mi sombrilla en mano tu volvistes por mi; estaba feliz_

 _(JHONNY) Sonrei_

 _(ERIK) te di un abrazo_

 _(JHONNY) te quiero a ti_

 _(ERIK) y yo a ti jhonny_

 _(DUETO) Me alegra se tu hermano_

 _(ERIK) Pase lo que pase, no dejes que tus ganas descansen...tarara,tara,tararara...ojala así siempre me puedas apoyar. todo,todo siempre estará bien, estaremos los 2, hasta acabar, siempre queriéndonos, tu de mi y yo de ti, si una vez caerás, muchas te levantaras y así cantaremos..._

 _(DUETO) Esa misma vieja canción,que ilumina todo nuestro ser._

A este punto Erik ya estaba feliz cantando al igual que los demás al escuchar esa linda melodía.

 _(JHONNY) Al saber que no pudiste llegar, me comencé a preocupar._

 _(ERIK) Normal, tu queriéndome cuidar._

 _(JHONNY) Tu paraguas estaba aquí y con el salí._

 _._

 _(JHONNY) Al ver la tormenta acercándose, pensé que te podrías enfermarte, me sorprendí cuando en medio-camino te vi, y mi dijo mi voz: "volvamos a casa hermano"_

 _(ERIK)_ _estaba feliz._

 _(JHONNY) Sonrei_

 _(ERIK) Te di un abrazo_

 _(JHONNY) Te quiero a ti_

 _(ERIK) y yo a ti Jhonny_

 _(DUETO) ME ALEGRA SER TU HERMANO_

 _(JHONNY) Aunque el mundo este en contra de nosotros no te dejare solo...(tarareo tonto)...mi hermanote, siempre te voy a querer; al final a nadie querer mas,_ _estaremos los 2, hasta acabar, siempre queriendonos, tu de mi y yo de ti, cuando me vallas a llamar, lograre escuchar, y vamos a cantar_

 _(DUETO) Esa misma vieja cancion, que ilumina todo nuestro ser_

 _(ERIK) Mi pequeño hermanito_

 _(JHONNY) Y Mi hermano cuidande_

 _(ERIK) Los hermanos siempre se van a proteger_

 _(DUETO) También queriéndose._

 _._

 _(DUETO)_ _Todo,todo siempre estará bien;_ _estaremos los 2, hasta acabar, y nadie querer mas;_ _siempre queriéndonos, tu de mi y yo de ti,_ _si una vez caerás, muchas te levantaras y así nadie mas nos lastimara, cantando esa linda canción solo tu y yo._

(NARRADOR) Al terminar la canción los demás solo pensaron que fue un tonta pero linda canción.

(JUDY) ¿De verdad ustedes escribieron eso?

(ERIK) Bueno….se que es muy tonta

(JUDY) ¿Que? No, parece muy bonita.

(CLOY) Eran pequeños cuando hicieron esa canción, ya con eso no nos podemos burlar

(TRIXIE) Ya con eso era muy bonita la cancioncita

(JHONNY) Yo sabia que era muy buena. Declaro el hermano menor

(CLOY) Bien chicos ya es hora de que me valla, debo hacer algo importante en casa, debo reunirme con unos cuantos de mis hermanos, nos vemos

Todos se despidieron de Cloy quien ya se iba, cuando la loba cerro la puerta seguía el segundo "deseo" de las chicas.

(JUDY) Muy bien chicos, para el otro de nuestros deseos queremos que se pongan lo que tenemos en los bolsos *les da un bolos de tela*

(JHONNY) ¿Qué hay en el bolso?

(JUDY) Solo digamos que es….algo que nos gusta

Tanto Judy como Trixie comenzaron a dar unas pequeñas risitas, eso no daba una buena señal.

(5 minutos mas tarde)

(ERIK) NO VOY A SALIR. Exclamo el humano escondido en un cuarto

(JUDY) Ni tu te salvas erik

(TRIXIE) Vamos viejo, es por la apuesta.

(NICK) Si pudiste cantar esa cancioncita puedes hacer esto.

(JHONNY) Pero si te vez bien hermanote.

(ERIK) No me importa, esto es peor que la canción.

(NICK) Escucha, para que terminemos con esto un poco mas rápido, yo saldré primero.

(NARRADOR) De la habitación de Nick salio el zorro con un saco con capucha, en la capucha había una orejas de conejo que le deban un toque mas tierno a la vista, el saco era de color gris y blanco como la conejita;la coneja no puede evitar abrazarlo por lo suave de la tela.

(JUDY) Es casi tan suave como tu cola.

(NICK) ¿Mas que tu"rabo de algodón"?

(JUDY) ¿mas que que?

(NARRADOR) El zorro trato de tomar la pequeña pero esponjosa cola de Judy, pero sin querer por la posición en donde estaba Judy, Nick termina agarrándole una nalga provocando que la coneja le de una bofetada en el hocico, a pesar de el error de Nick este no se arrepiente de nada, acabado el malentendido siguen los humanos.

(TRIXIE) Vamos chicos, esperamos por ustedes 2.

(JHONNY) Ya que el aburrido no quiere salir primero lo haré yo.

(NARRADOR) Jhonny salio de la habitación con un saco al igual que Nick, este a diferencia de el zorro era de un color azul oscuro, incluso tenia unos espacios para las orejas canicas y unos guantes en forma de patas paro le quedaban bien; todos no pudieron contener las risas, a Jhonny lo le importo, es mas hasta comenzó a actuar como cachorro para hacerlos reír mas.

(NICK) JAJAJAJ, eres todo un caso niño

(JUDY) Parece tan tierno.

(TRIXIE) Incluso creo que es un cachorrito

(NARRADOR) Al escuchar eso Jhonny comienza a sentir un ligero sonrojo y comienza a seguirle el juego a Trixie.

(JHONNY) Entonces...¿paresco un cachorro?. Pregunta infantilmente

(TRIXIE) Pues.

(NARRADOR) Trixie estaba un poco indecisa por su ultima frase, pero luego de que Jhonny hubiese puesto un gesto de ternura que solo se le hubiese imaginado a Judy no pudo negarse.

(TRIXIE) Sin duda alguna.

(JHONNY) Lo sabia.

(JUDY) Bien ya a¡han pasado 2, falta 1

(ERIK) Lo lamento, pero no de broma saldre

(JHONNY) Hermanote, solo sal...sabes que podemos estar todo el día aquí si no nos lo proponemos.

Erik suspiro pesadamente al afirmar que eso si podrea pasar, este dijo

-De acuerdo, pero solo un momento.

Al salir de la habitacion Erik salio con su saco estilo animal, este era de el mismo tipo de animal que el de Jhonny pero era de color blanco y en cada oreja era diferente, en la detecha era negra y en la izquierda amarilla.

(JHONNY) (conteniendo las risas)

(ERIK) Esto es muy infantil

(JHONNY) Pero luces tan adorable.

(ERIK) -_-, como siempre tu infantilidad es incuestionable...menos mal que...

Sin avisar había regresado Cloy a buscar su teléfono que dejo en la casa.

(CLOY) Disculpen amigos, creo que deje mi tele...esperen...¿Jhonny?, ¿Erik?...¿que traen puestos?. Pregunto muy confundida la loba.

(ERIK) 0-0 C-Cloy, no-no sabíamos que volverías.

(JHONNY) Hola cloy, creo que vi tu teléfono hace un rato en el sofá.

La loba volvió por su celular si...pero también quería saber ¿porque los humanos? y sobretodo ¿Erik tenia eso puesto?, ya que la única manera es que lo hubiesen obligado.

(CLOY) ¿Desde cuando les gustan esas ropas?

(ERIK) O/O A pues...mira...esto ti-tiene una muy buena explicación...veras...este...pues...ehmmm

Erik seguía poniéndose mas y mas nervioso sin contar el sonrojo que cada vez les costaba mas esconder por el saco.

(TRIXIE) No es nada de otro mundo.

(JUDY) Solamente los obligamos a los 3 a ponerse esas cosas para ver como licuan

(JHONNY) Era para apenarnos pero en realidad parecemos muy tiernos.(ERIK) JHONNY!. Exclamo un poco molesto su hermano.

(CLOY) Tranquilo Erik, en realidad pareces bastante lindo.

La loba después de escuchar lo que dijo quiso que esas palabras jamas se hubiese dicho.

(ERIK) ¿Co-como que lindo?

(CLOY) (nerviosa) O-o-sea, que no-no te vez mal con eso puesto...en fin ya tengo mi teléfono así que me voy.

(TRIXIE) Yo también me iré, tengo que ir a caso y ayudar a mis padres con la decoración, deben darme los suetres.

(JHONNY) Que mal, ya me gustaban.

(TRIXIE) No te preocupes, cuando mis hermanos crezcan mas o si no les gustan te lo regalare.

(JHONNY) :D, gracias

(NARRADOR) Jhonny sin pensarlo le dio una abrazo a su amia loba, pero al hacerlo tuvo esa extraña sensacion travez, esa extraña calidez que tenia cuando le daba un abrazo; el hermano de Jhonny decidio separarlos y se fue a una de las habitaciones para cambiarse

(ERIK) En fin, yo me quitare esta cosa en el cuarto.

(NARRADOR) Mientras el chico se quitaba en saco, escuchaba una voz.

 _(¿?) ¿Porque te pusiste tan nervioso?_

(ERIK) Eso no importa.

 _(¿?) Como sea...oye erik...lamento de verdad no haberte ayudado, debi estar mas pendiente_

(ERIK) No es tu culpa viejo, ademas si me hubieses "ayudado" tal vez Jhonny hubiese hecho algunas preguntas.

 _(¿?) Bueno, espero que que te la pases bien y en alguna emergencia..._

(ERIK) Si lo se, aunque no creo que eso pase pero estaré pendiente.

.

Ya era noche buena, en caza de el zorro estaba tanto los humanos como el zorro y la coneja Judy, Finnick y como una sorpresa, Garraza y sus 2 hermanos, ellos eran muy diferente a Benjamín ya que ellos eran de una contextura por uno atlética y por otro delgada; la fiesta era grandiosa y había bebidas y comidas por todas partes; durante las conversaciones entre los amigos, Judy,Nick y Jhonny notaban que faltaba alguien...Erik, notaban que este estaba en su habitación mirando a una ventana con una mirada de tristeza.

(NICK) ¿Porque estará así?...hasta Finnick esta contento hoy.

(JUDY) Jhonny... deberías hablar con el.

(JHONNY) No se preocupen, su gran servidor traerá a su hermano de un humor genial. Dijo con felicidad en su voz.

(NARRADOR) El chico abrió lentamente la puerta para tratar de no llamar mucho la atención de su hermano aun que no sirvió ya que erik lo escucho muy bien.

(ERIK) Hola Jhonny. Dijo algo deprimido en su voz

(JHONNY) ¿Que tienes?, los demás estamos afuera disfrutando de la fiesta.

(ERIK) Solo estaba...pensando.

(JHONNY) ¿En que?

(ERIK) Solo mira por la ventana.

(NARRADOR) Al hacerlo Jhonny se fijo en una familia de mamíferos (Nota: no estaba seguro de que familia poner por lo que se lo dejo a sus criterios), esta estaban con sus 2 hijos, al verlos Jhonny comenzó a captar la idea de lo que pensaba su hermano y este dijo.

(ERIK) Es nuestra...primera navidad...sin papa...o mama...o sin nadie de nuestra familia o amigos...somos los únicos aquí.

(JHONNY) En eso estas muy equivocado hermanote.

Erik se sorprendió por ese comentario de Jhonny y lo siguió escuchando.

-Están aquí...el señor Nick,Judy y el resto de los demás...ellos también son parte de nuestra familia y no te debes preocupar por ello.

(ERIK) Supongo que tienes razòn

(JHONNY) Por esa razón no debes de estar triste, ahora vamos que ya quiero darle su regalo a Benjamín.

(ERIK) ¿Te refieres a esa caja de donas con glaseado especial navideño?...generalmente a este punto ya te las hubieses comido

(JHONNY) Ha sido una proeza para mi mismo no comérmelas.

(ERIK) Ya lo veo.

(NARRADOR) Antes de abrir la puerta, Erik se detuvo ante una pregunta que le hizo su hermano menor.

(JHONNY) ¿Erik...no has notado algo curioso?

(ERIK) ¿A que te refieres?

(JHONNY) Es solo que...los señores Wild y Hopps me recuerdan mucho a...papa y mama.

Esa frase le dio un poco de confusión en la mente de erik, era algo que no se esperaba a decir.

(ERIK) ¿Que te a hecho pensar eso?

(JHONNY) Pues...Nick es igual a papa, de pequeño no tuvo una vida muy "bonita" que digamos, es astuto, divertido, alguien muy amable dependiendo de el caso de persona, sabe como salir de una situación difícil y es alguien al que no puedes esperar quererle o disfrutar de su presencia; y Judy me recuerda a mama, es amigable,dulce,cariñosa, se esfuerza mucho en su trabajo y sobretodo le trata de ver las cosas buenas a todas las personas y a todo.

Erik se sorprende ante los puntos de su hermano, ya que se dio cuenta de que las similitudes que el dijo a sobre los 4 es completamente cierta

(ERIK) Esa parece una observación muy buena.

(JHONNY) Jej bueno, supongo que por eso les e tomado cariño tan rápido.

(ERIK) Como sea gracias por hacerme sentir mejor otra vez, siempre que alguno de los 2 nos sentimos asì, creo que solo el otro hermano lo hace sentir como nuevo

(JHONNY) Eso es verdad, vamos a la fiesta, voy a retar a Benjamín y al señor Nick, a ver quien puede comer mas dulces.

(ERIK) De acuerdo, sera una competencia reñida ente Ben y tu si me lo preguntas.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN)!HOLO!, espero que les hayan gustado estos 2 especiales tanto como a mi, se mostraron tanto algunas cosas y comienzan a salir otras preguntas, la serie comienza a tener un poco mas de profundidad en lo que es tanto la expectativa de los personajes como un poquito de la historia, e comenzado a estar un poco mas ocupado pero qui les tengo este cap-especial aquí solo para ustedes mis queridos lectores que me impulsan cada día para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Respuestas:**

 ***Unnamed being: Lo se, me especifique en 2 cosas en particular, tremenda historia y pocas visitas, en realidad pensé que tardaría pero conseguí esas 2 cosas y muy rápido en realidad no entiendo para los "fans crepys" por que no les dan una oportunidad a estas historias; ese desgraciado de Cooler siempre con sus locuras y por tu ultimo comentario...como dice ese educado refrán: "que te den"**

 **Aprovechando la oportunidad voy a responderte una parte de tu comentario de mi otro fic, esta parte era ¿que fue lo que le dijo Nick a Judy?, bien mi querido amigo, solo hay una expresión y una palabra para describirlo pero puedes interpretarlo como quieras:**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) rico... lo se, es algo perturbador pero mas o menos se entiende.**

 **Muy bien chavos y chavas, ya que me dio el sueño y aquí ya son casi las 11:30 pm voy a ser breve, para saber los saludos y apoyar la historia ya saben que hacer: MP,comentar sobre cualquier cosa de la historia o solo los saludos y para los que no lo han hecho aun los nuevos Fav, y seguidores; espero que pasen muy buenas noches y con esto me despido.**


	25. AVISO IMPORTANTE 3

**Hola a todos mis queridos amigos, espero que estén bien, la razón por la cual publique este corto escrito es para dar una noticia...HOY COMIENZA UN HIATUS, y supongo que algunos ya saben lo que significa esta palabra pero de todos modos tratare de explicarla.**

 **Hiatus: Palabra que se utiliza para definir un tiempo determinado en el cual algo (mas que todo series) entran en una especie de pausa por un tiempo. (Días,semanas,años,décadas,milenios okey ese ultimo no), esto es debido al comienzo de clases que inician hoy de 4 año (o 10 grado) bachillerato ES LA MISMA WEA, por lo que esto durara hasta diciembre ojo, también hay la posibilidad de que publique algún episodio de ves en cuando en Octubre y Noviembre pero aun así lo mas probable es que el próximo episodio salga en diciembre, por esa razón estaba un poco apurado en sacar los especiales ,para que tuviese algo de buen material con el cual se puedan entretener el cual es mi objetivo aquí espero cumplirlos.**

 **Al terminar el hiatus iremos a ver los enfrentamientos entre ZDP y los Buzekai, aprovechare para responder.**

 ***Unnamed being: Creo que te gusto el episodio jejej, me alegra mucho; como pasa el tiempo ¿no lo crees?; no se si decir si eso se clasificaría como furry pues sus sacos son unos estilo "Neko" pero para lobos...aun así no descarto esa posibilidad jejej.**

 **Aquí** **deberé aclarar algo por si alguien mas tuvo ese mismo error que tuviste: Erik es el hermano mayor por 2 años y supera a Jhonny en altura (ambos han crecido desde que llegaron a la ciudad pero Erik siempre a sido mas alto que Jhonny), ellos es algo curioso...siempre que alguno de los 2 esta triste solo el otro lo alegra, en este ultimo caso fue debido a la alegría de Jhonny que no dejo que esos pensamientos le entristecieran pero como Erik sigue muy aferrado a su mundo, claro no es que Jhonny no lo este pero Erik lo esta mucho mas, por eso es que se avergüenza de algunas cosas que el hizo aquí, asi que para acabar y aclarar: Erik: Mayor,"ACE" y es mas responsable y serio que Jhonny; JHONNY: menor,odia ese apodo aunque se lo dice de vez en cuando, es mucho mas alegre, infantil ambos son muy difíciles de no querer.**

 ***Lopstur: Me alegra de que te allá gustado los capítulos, el muérdago lo tengo guardadito para un buen momento jejeje**

 **Como dice el refrán "la paciencia es una virtud", espero que este año escolar se aun mejor que el anterior (promedio de 18/20), deseen me suerte y que dios los bendiga amigos y amigas, nos vemos hasta la próxima se despide su amigo Artuven.**


	26. Capitulo 18

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos amigos y amigas, espero que estén muy bien, aun con las clases tenemos otro rato de diversión con esta serie, espero que este capitulo mar de su agrado; antes de comenzar este capitulo , les recomiendo las series de Zootopia de un escritor muy bueno, este es M. C Leto de zootopia son: "** Siempre Estaré para ti" **y su secuela, "** Zootopia: Subesse Senatus Romanus" **; ambas extremadamente buenas y muy interesantes, y por ultimo le mando y gran saludo y un abrazo rompe almas a "Covenat killer" por colocar seguidor en esta serie, espero que te guste este capitulo y ahora si comencemos.**

CAPITULO 18 "MESA DE NEGOCIACIONES"

Junio del 2017

Los Buzekai han sido muy populares hace algunos meses, han atacado y casi destruido a la mayor parte de las bandas Y mafias de toda Europa y de han tomado el control de de los negocios principales: armas y drogas principalmente, el resto no le dan mucha importancia por razones personales. Castel y Breik se encontraban Moscu, tenían un acuerdo con una de las bandas mas poderosas con la cual tenían buenas relaciones ... "отпрыск" o traducido al como los "descendientes", esta banda criminal se convirtió en uno de los pilares en Ilegales La criminalidad en Rusia,este grupo fue creado en los noventa por ex-miembros de los altos mandos de las unidades de seguridad de la Unión Soviética los antes de su inminente caída, Aun con su estructuración y La recuperación de algunas zonas de como Kazajistan, Bielorrusia, Uzbekistán, entre otras zonas Las pequeñas de bajo varias condiciones; esta bandas se unieron en el trafico de drogas y extorsiones con sobornos, La Unión Fue En parte gracias un pequeño encuentro que Breik Tuvo cuando el y su hermanastro comenzaron a controlar a los buzekai, obtuvieron El poder de la organización la cual sea dirigen,este era un trato muy importante para la distribución de sustancias ilicitas, con este trato, ambos lados se podían llevar

ambos se encontraban en una de sus propiedades privadas en el norte de la ciudad, ambos se arreglaban para su reunión.

(CASTEL) Me sorprendes Breik, gracias a ti este podía Ser uno de nuestros mejores tratos.

(Breik) Y tu que querías matarlos cuando los conociste.

(CASTEL) Sabes que soy alguien de carácter ... "destrozador" si me entiendes.

(Breik) Solo te pido que no provoques un alboroto.

(CASTEL) Primero no me hablas como si Fuera El menor de los 2, tengo 36 y tu 29; ademas de que tu no siempre has sido un "ángel" como tu dices

(Breik) ¿Cuando a ocurrido?

(CASTEL) Admito que yo en algunas ocasiones es sido Un poco ...

(Breik) "muchas" veces destructivo. Interrumpe su hermanastro

(CASTEL) Pero sin duda el caso mas "memorable" fue en Italia hace 3 años.

(BREIK) Sabes que Nos insulto ese estúpido ciervo ... Pero Al menos Tuve Una buena "cena" esa noche.

(CASTEL) En fin, ¿como dados que se llama en que nos recibiera? ¿era prendedores mas y quien?

(BREIK) Uno se llamaba así y el otro era ... Bratva, también vendrá un amigo mio que conoce un fondo esa banda, ¿Recuerdas a Six?

(CASTEL) El conejo largirucho y alto ... claro que si, nunca vi a otros mejores negociadores como a ti y a ese pequeño infeliz

(BREIK) Eso es verdad, creo Que deberíamos irnos.

(CASTEL) es verdad, la limusina nos esta esperando.

(NARRADOR) Los 2 mamíferos salieron de su gran propiedad, después De que la reja automática se abriera lo primero que se vio fue una gran limusina de color de gris, esa noche era un poco caliente para el país en donde estaban, la noche estaba despejada y solo había una fresca brisa , aprovechando la oportunidad fueron al vehículo con toda tranquilidad

(BREIK) Buenas noches Robvit. (Nota: ese es el nombre de el chófer)

(CHÓFER) Buenas noches jefes, ¿apara donde son los Llevare.?

(BREIK) necesitamos ir de manera discreta al "Ararat Park Hyantt Moscú" ¿lo conoces?

(CHÓFER) Claro señores, llegaremos allá en menos de 20 minutos, 10 si no hay transito heno.

(BREIK) Gracias.

El trayecto de El viaje de los mafiosos 2 fue rápido , tardaron solo de 15 minutos y esteban Aun Tiempo para un trato tan esperado, antes de llegar conversaron.

(CASTEL) ¿Ya hablaste con alguien para que nadie estuviese en el lugar?

(BREIK) Sabes que mi especialidad es la planificación y los negocios; tenemos un lapso de 18 minutos en los cuales no habrá nadie por una gran cena que se realizara en la sala principal.

(CASTEL) ¿Con quien nos encontraremos?

(BREIK) Seran con 2 hembras, Una loba ártica y una zorra, ambas tienes trajes negros con el botones rojos y estarán en el medio de 6 recepcionistas mas; de el resto te contare en el camino.

(CASTEL) Excelentes ... bueno, creo que hemos llegado.

(NARRADOR) Y así fue, el Lugar era gigantesco, se veían decenas de ventanas en un gran edificio de Color Blanco de aproximadamente 11 o 12 pisos, tuvieron Que entrar rápido pues alguien los podía identificar Pero adentro de las instalaciones era de otra historia, como era hora de la cena de todos Los que estaban en el hotel habían ido al gran bufet, en la recepción habían 6 puestos para pedir indica alojamiento en el hotel y justo en el medio de Estaban las 2 recepcionistas de las que hablo Breik, estas apenas los vieron se fueron de sus puestos para guiarlos a la habitación en la que harían la reunión tan importante

Fueron guiados hasta el último piso por el ascensor, al abrir

Se las puertas se encontraron con Six, su pelaje era de color de marrón al igual Que Sus Ojos, Como dijo Castel, este conejo era de contextura delgada y era bastante alto para ser un simple conejo , en su labio inferior tenia Una marca de zarpazo por un "problema" es uno de sus negocios, al verlo ambos mamíferos les dieron un saludo.

(BREIK) Buenas noches Six, llevaba tiempo sin verte, ¿como van los negocios?

(SIX) Se podrían decir que están muy bien, parece Que esta sera una noche muy beneficiosa para Ambos.

(CASTEL) Por lo que entiendo tu serias nuestro traductor mas o menos.

(SEIS) No te preocupes, estoy un buen nivel, no se preocupen por nada.

(BREIK) Solo trata de decir lo que quiero decir y no hacerte alagos a ti-mismo.

(SEIS) Si, Si Como el mar, vamos por nuestro de trato.

(NARRADOR) El pasillo era extremadamente largo, al llegar al final de el pasillo se encontraron con un toro que cuidaba una puerta con detalles dorados en cada esquina , antes de que ellos pasaran este se puso adelante de ellos, Conejo miro al guardia fijamente y este le dijo.

-мы пришли к тусовка. (Traducción: "hemos Venido para una tertulia") (Nota: La Tertulia es un tipo de reunión de Importancia)

(NARRADOR) Al escuchar esto el Guardia rápidamente se quito del medio y les abrió la puerta a la cual Pasaron.

La era habitación muy grande, poseía una vista hermosa de la ciudad de Moscu, había allí 3 animales: una coneja de pelaje blanco y ojos verdes, tenia la un bellos vestido azul oscuro con pequeñas gemas en el vestido; un alce en cual sea su pelaje era muy parecido al de Six, en los cuernos se les veía marcas de peleas, su traje era de color gris con camisa rosa por debajo y una corbata roja; y el ultimo era un oso polar, su vestimenta recordaba un mucho los guardias de Mr Pig, su ojo izquierdo se le veía una marca de garra por alguna pelea, este oso parecía ser alguien comenzando la vejes. Hubo saludos y bienvenidas al hotel de 5 estrellas, poco después se dio inicio al lo que sé tenia previsto desde el primer lugar.

.

2 horas después Y luego de una pequeña cena y algunos vinos se llego a un acuerdo en el que los Buzekai escoltarían los distintos tipos de drogas con total de 26 mil de sus miembros distribuidos por toda Europa y parte de África y Asia, los cargamentos manejados por serian los descendientes y Ellos manejarían los que seria el precio y las ganancias de la mercancía; ademas de eso no hay fue la gran cosa cosa, una cena bastante grande, una que otra copa de vino, algunos algunos chistes de ambas Partes y un fuerte apretón de patas para cellar el trato.

Era tarde y la nieve parecía caer mas y mas fuerte mientras mas pasaba los minutos, los huéspedes de el hotel, ya deberían estar durmiendo, por lo que ninguno va a desperdiciar esta oportunidad de salir tranquilamente, Six fue un buscar un su vehículo que se encontraba en un estacionamientos cercano al hotel; Castel y Breik fueron a su limusina que ya los estaba esperando, comenzaron una discusión sobre lo que resulto sobre lo que paso en la reunión.

(CASTEL) Parece que ese conejo al fin de ayuda después de todo.

(BREIK) te dije que se era Un excelente opción

(CASTEL) Para recordar ... 26 milésimas ¿no es así ... y La mayoría estará en España, Francia y Coldland (Nota del Autor:este se refiere a los países mas fríos de Europa, Como Son lo Suecia, Dinamarca, Groenlandia, Finlandia, Noruega y Estonia)

(BREIK) Eso es lo que tenemos acordado; La distribución de las tropas durara 1 mes.

(CASTEL) Estos mese han sido un poco... molestos si me lo preguntas Preguntas.

(BREIK) Lo entiendo, todas esas pequeñas bandas,agencias policiales y militares, pero ya Estamos listos para uno de nuestros mayores objetivos

Esperaron unos segundos y dijeron de manera unisola

-Zootopia

En los rostros de mamíferos Ambos se les veía Tanto satisfacción de Como maldad.

(CASTEL) Por lo que me han dicho, tenemos muchos clientes para la droga,armas y otras cositas, pero la policía a sido un dolor de muelas

(BREIK) Estoy emocionado por ver qué tan buenos hijo esos Oficiales.

La pantera saca sus afiladas garraz para mirar su reflejo, mientras se mira dice

-e escuchado una cosas sobre 2 oficiales de esa ciudad...una coneja y un zorro...dicen que son muy buenos en su trabajo

-Me da igual, quien sea que se meta en nuestro camino acabara muerto, nadie nos detendrá. Dijo Castel.

-Siempre me una gustado tu "entusiasmo". Dijo Breik.

-Una Cosa, ¿cuando saldrá nuestro jet ?. Pregunto El Toro un poco curioso

-Por lo que entiendo, llegaríamos mañana un Zootopia una horas de la noche.

.

6:45, ZDP, era temprano ese día, mucho mas desde el lugar de generalmente es, como siempre con Judy sus ánimos hasta las nubes para hacer de esta ciudad y este mundo un lugar mejor, Nick estaba allí por su conejita, y los demás por su trabajo, vocación o al igual que Judy proteger la ciudad, al entrar en Jefe de Policía de todos los presentes golpearon las mesas en símbolo de emoción, luego de que este los callara les dijo.

(BOGO) Okey todo el mundo, todos conocerán a nuestros miembros los hermanos clovers, sabemos que ellos son los únicos de su especie tanto de la ciudad como de el mundo

Los oficiales de estaban confundidos pero a la vez interesados en las palabras de Bogo una diferencia de otras asignaciones de casos.

(BOGO) Me acaban de recibir llamadas de supuestos "humanos" de los cuales se encuentran en casi cada distrito de la ciudad, están comenzando un causar nerviosismo por la ciudadanía ya que aun, no tenemos tanta información sobre esta especie, por lo que la misión de todos el día de hoy es una capturar los humanos completamente ilesos, tienen prohibido atacar a los humanos a menos de que ellos atenten contra sus vidas, solo tienen permitido usar sus armas tranquilizantes.

(NARRADOR) Al escuchar la palabra "humanos", tanto las mentes de Erik y Jhonny comenzaron una inundarse de preguntas, el, hermano menor le pregunto al Erik

(JHONNY) ¿Porque sera Que ellos están aquí?

(ERIK) Debieron de Haber Pasado Lo mismo que nosotros , murieron y fueron enviados para completar sus vidas.

(JHONNY) ¿Te refieres que piensas que son jóvenes como nosotros?

(ERIK) Es lo mas probable, pero quien sabe.

(JHONNY) Espero a que sea un amigo ... te imaginas que sea ...

(ERIK) No lo creo, pero habrá que ver quienes hijo.

(Bogo) Muy bien, ahora designare a los oficiales que irán a cada distrito ... un Tonwdraton irán

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO

(ARTURVEN) Wooh, que bien, llevo un buen rato que nadie me interrumpe.

(CONSERJE) Por que usted los mato a todos señor.

(ARTURVEN) (miro a los asientos y los cuerpos con balazos,mutilados,descuartizados y decapitados en un baño de sangre)...o si...bueno, habrá que traer otra ratas de...perdon, espectadores para esto.

.

 **(ARTURVEN) Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado el cap, en realidad no sabia como colocar la reunión y por eso tuve que cortara, lo de las frases rusas no son inventadas, de verdad son así...bueno le puse empeño, ¿quienes son estos humanos?,¿serán conocidos de Jhonny y Erik o extraños o enemigos?, todo esto y mas en el próximo episodio de la serie.**

 **Aquí** **voy a decir algo, este capitulo solo lo pude hacer ya que como esta semana sacan temprano a los que no tienen materias pendientes y esta semana en la academia de ingles no hay clases los martes,miércoles y jueves, me dieron tiempo de escribir esto; como ya me comenzaron a mandar tareas, voy a tratar de terminar la historia que le quede menos episodios, en mi caso es "UNA CRIATURA ATERRADORA" ojo, no me refiero que voy a hacer menos episodios, si no que voy a tratar de publicar mas rápido los episodios de esta otra serie para estar un poco mas liviano en el colegio, no quiero ser grosero, es solo que con 2 historias y la época escolar (sobre todo en 4 año que me dijeron que es el año mas difícil de todos) es un poco complicado.**

 **RESPUESTAS!**

 ***Unnamed being: Gracias por comentar como siempre; lo se "EPIC";...si...me atrapaste...¿feliz?; cualquier duda que tengas lo puedes poner al comentar o en MP y la otra duda...sigue leyendo los capítulos MUAJAJAJAJ.**

 **Se nota que la U are ser algo muy complicado, todos pasamos por ella pero al final sientes un gran confort al concluirla...aparte de felicidad XD; y ahora la respuesta que mas quería dar, la de tus "palabras finales".**

 **"Siento una gran felicidad cuando leo los comentarios tanto tuyos como de los demás, con o sin sentido...(por cierto en algunos casos tu, en lo segundo se queda corto XD s broma) siempre estoy impaciente por la opinión de cada uno de las personas que se dedican un momento a leer estas historias, en la noche o en el día siempre pienso en las palabras de aliento,apoyo critica de cualquier tipo o un simple "me gusta; con eso creo que se puede entender que te encanta tanto la historia como los momentos divertidos que se me han ocurrido y les e podido dar a todos; la serie aun le queda un montón que dar, así que no pe preocupes si piensas que le falta poco para acabar, espero que tengas un grandioso futuro como profesional y seas el numero 1 en donde estudias".**

 **Te juro que cuando termine de leer, casi se me sale un lagrima...okey creo que me pase de sentimentalista, pero de verdad nadie había escrito tales palabras para alentarme a seguir con algo que amo, personas como tu necesitan mas el mundo, sin mas que decir se despide tu amigos Artuven.**

 **.**

 **Creo que hasta aquí dejare el cap, al acabar esto que estas leyendo deberé estar en mi salón de clase que entro a la 1 pm, para saludos y una respuestas, ya saben que deben hacer: MP, comentar,Fav y Seguirme a los nuevos, que dios los bendiga a todos y que pases buenos días,tardes y noches a la hora que estén leyendo esto.**


	27. Capitulo 19

**(ARTURVEN) Muy buenas chicos y chicas espero que estén muy bien, el capitulo se les presentara, como fue que llegaron mas humanos a zootopia, esta sera una historia bastante interesante,el día de hoy le toca una gran saludo a una buena persona"Ezhat" de Uruguay, sin nada mas que decir, comencemos.**

Capitulo 19 "MAS HUMANOS, MAS DIVERSIÓN"

2020, MUNDO HUMANO

(NARRADOR) En el mundo humano, nos vemos con Jason Ramirez, el 3 de 4 hermanos, 22 años de edad, 1.88 m de cabello rubio corto, ojos color ámbar, era alguien un poco tonto, debido a que no logro alcanzar notas muy altas, no logro alcanzar una de sus primeras aspiraciones pero aun así había otra que el también ansiaba...ser Youtubero...esto mas que todo, fue a raíz de la muerte de Erik y Jhonny cuando el tenia 18 años; a parte de esto, esta inscrito en el servicio militar y ya le faltaba muy poco para terminar la universidad, su trabajo de vídeos era de 3 temáticas: tipo "HolaSoyGerman", tipo "Jackass" y algunos fandubs, tenia u total de 5.5 millones de suscriptores y con esto lograba ganar algo de dinero extra, era el tercero de 4 hermano (el primero tenia 28 y se llamaba Miguel, el segundo de 25 y se llamaba Luis, Jason de 22 y y Michael que tenia 17 años)

 _(JASON) Muy bien todos, espero que les haya gustado este vídeo, ya saben que falta muy poco para graduarme de la universidad y después de eso, vendrán un rió de vídeos, aun me estoy recuperando de el vídeo en el que corrí contra una camioneta a alta velocidad, gracias a dios solo tuve una ruptura menor y ya estoy recuperado casi al 100%, hasta las próximas compas y que no se les olvide comentar, compartir y darle un super Like a este vídeo como al canal._

El joven se quedo sentado ante su computadora al ver el vídeo de comedia que publica la noche anterior, ya para el medio dia tenia una 100.000 visitas, le encantaba ver tantas visitas y esto indicaría que ganaría algo de dinero. El joven escucho su teléfono sonar , por lo que contesto.

(JASON) ¿Buenas?. Dijo de manera muy relajada

 _(¿?) Soy yo bonito._ Respondió una voz muy contenta.

(JASON) Oh, eres solo Valentina, ¿que pasa?

 _(VALENTINA) Nada, solo esperando para las 2:30 para que salgamos con tigo,Sol y Agustin._

(JASON) Si, eso sera muy divertido, nos iremos de parranda carajo!.

 _(VALENTINA) Como siempre, actuando como un loco, Agustín pasara en su auto para buscar a cada uno, creo que comeremos en ese restaurante y luego iremos a esa feria que llego a la ciudad._

(JASON) Me sorprende que...luego que esos lunáticos hayan aparecido hace 4 años, aun aya gente que quiera traer todavía esos tipo de eventos tan grandes como lo son una feria.

 _(VALENTINA) Si...no me recuerdes eso que es bastante triste y lo sabes._

(JASON) Oh si claro, yo me quedare en mi casa, ya estoy casi listo por lo que pueden venir tranquilamente chava.

 _(VALENTINA) De acuerdo, Bye Bye._

(JASON) Adiós "Valy"

El joven se sentó en su sofá de su nueva casa en la que se acaba de mudar, se quedo pensando en lo que dijo...hace 16 años paso un evento apocalíptico que acabo con la vida de millones y millones de personas...durante 12 años la sociedad mundial se estaba recuperando de ese desastre que dejo mas muerto que cualquier otra guerra mundial...todo por culpa de Alex. Luego de que el asesinara a Erik y Jhonny hace 4 años en el pasado, cayo en un espiral de locura y se autodenomino como "Alex el genocidio" (Nota: en realidad es un personaje crepypasta de mi autoria, lo mas probable es que lo publique en diciembre, el que se muestra aquí es una versión alterna, cuando este listo publicare el crepypasta y dejare el link para que todos lo puedan ver) en realidad, Jason comenzó ese canal para poder olvidarse también de los Clovers...el fue su primer amigo de los cuales muchos dudaban de ser; Jason miro a su derecha y vio una foto vieja, era una foto en lo que parecía en el fondo una fiesta de cumpleaños, estaban los Clovers,el,Sol,Agustin y Valentina; esa foto debía tener uno años de vieja, al mirar esa foto comenzó a sentir una tristeza que invadía todo su ser, debajo de su camisa saco un rosario en el que predominaban los colores marrones, café y otros me mismos colores, las gotas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas y con una voz quebradiza dijo.

-Chicos...los extrañamos

.

Cayo el sol y eran casi las 7 pm, los 2 chicos y las 2 chicas tuvieron un montón de diversión, luego de comer en un restaurante de la ciudad, fueron a una feria que se presentaría ese día, era algo muy extraño ver que siquiera alguien quisiese abrir algo como una feria...si no quería dar sus pésames por los muertos, esto era debido a que Alex, logro conseguir que muchos demente se unieran a el, formando algo parecido a una "organización" si es que se le podría decir pero gracias al cielo todo fue tranquilo, los 4 amigos salieron de la feria muy divertidos por los juegos y comidas de el lugar, Valentina logro ganar un premio que ella quería desde hace un tiempo pero no conseguía, era un muñeco de felpa, era un zorro de color rojo con una camisa verde claro,una corbata y unos pantalones color caqui...creo que a este punto ya sabemos que es.

(SOL) Veo que te gusta mucho ese muñeco.

(VALENTINA) [Con voz alegre y casi chillando] Es tan adorable, voy a abrazarlo,apachurralo,besarlo,cuidarlo y llamarle "Pequeño Nick"

(AGUSTIN) Se nota que que te gusto mucho

(JASON) Llevo tiempo que no salimos así chicos...¿por que no lo hacemos mas seguido?

(SOL) Que raro, pensaba que como eres parte de el ejercito, tu sabrías mas de "quien" es la culpa

El aire de felicidad comenzó a llenarse de algo de tristeza ante esos recuerdos.

(AGUSTIN) Aun no entiendo...porque hizo esto.

(SOL) El se volvió loco..."erradicar el error de dios"...por favor, ¿como alguien puede pensar en ello? el es quien es el errado.

(JASON) Les juro que si veo a ese maldito, lo va a pasar de un minuto antes de que muera.

(AGUSTIN) Eso lo secundo...bueno, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy, las dejare a en su casa, Jason y yo tenemos que presentarnos en el centro militar, mañana comenzaremos una búsqueda exhaustiva de algún cómplice de Alex para ver si tiene algo de información.

(SOL) Espero que tengan muy buena suerte.

(VALENTINA) Espero que todo les salga bien.

(NARRADOR) Todos se quedaron en sus casa, la tranquilidad de la noche junto con las estrellas también dieron algo mas de paz esa noche, eso era lo que muchas parte del país y del mundo podían esa palabra "PAZ".

Jason dormía tranquilamente en su casa hasta que fue despertado de golpe por el tono de su celular, al mirar su despertador se dio cuenta de que eran las 3:30 am, ¿quien llamaría a esta hora?, pensó.

-pinche teléfono, ¿quien quiere joderme a estas horas?...si es alguno de esos chamacos, les juro que voy a utilizar mi puesto como militar para hacer algo.

Al mirar por la pantalla de su celular se dio cuenta de que era Agustin, tomo el teléfono y contesto.

-¿Alo, Agustin?...¿para que me llamas a esta... fue detenido antes de que pudiese terminar la frase.

-Jason...creo que es algo de Alex...creo que esta en la ciudad y tienes que ponerte tu uniforme.

(NARRADOR) Jason se quedo sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre, ¿sera que había pasado algo?.

(JASON) [En tono serio] ¿en donde estas?

(AGUSTIN) Estoy en un vehículo militar, están recogiendo a los soldados de sus casas, nos van a llevar a una base para explicar la situación sobre alex, lo han mencionado muchos soldados, llegaremos a tu casa en menos de 10 minutos, apurate.

(JASON) Entendido.

(NARRADOR) El joven de cabello amarilla se alisto para ser recogido por el vehículo militar junto a varios compañeros, al ver el vehículo militar al frente de su casa, al primero que vio fue a su amigo Agustin: tenia 20 años, 1.77 m, piel morena, pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color avellana; este le dio un fusil militar con el cual tenia un mango de madera un poco desgastado pero aun conseguía realizar su función, se monto rápidamente al vehículo junto a unos 15 soldados mas, este le pregunto.

(JASON) Agustin...¿Como esta eso de que "tal vez sea Alex"?

(AGUSTIN) Ya te lo dije, cuando me fueron a buscar a mi casa, un soldado que se fue en un vehiculo que ya se adelanto a la base, dijo que ya había hablado con un sargento, dijo que secuestraron a varias personas mientras dormian y que el posible responsable de esto...podía se Alex.

(JASON) Ese bastardo...tal vez me las pueda cobrar luego de lo que hizo hace 4 años. Lo va diciendo mientras mira su rosario

(AGUSTIN) Calmadito "Mexicano", solo es un rumor, pero si es el, ten por certeza que por tu modo de "negociar" con terroristas o criminales armados muy peligroso para la policía, te dejaran ir a esa misión.

(JASON) Sea lo que sea, mas les vale que sea lo que sea para que me hayan despertado hayan valido la pena para despertarme de mi sueño reparador

(NARRADOR)

Pasaron pocos minutos en esa madrugada hasta que llegaron a la base militar, parecía que habían llamado a muchos de sus miembros, incluyendo los que irían en la mañana y en la tarde de el día siguiente, Jason y Agustin fueron con un grupo de soldados a una gran habitación en la que estaban el Capitán Welsel quien era el capitán de las fuerzas especiales, era un señor de 32 años con el cual se le podía ver una marca en su ojo izquierdo; el Coronel de la misma brigada, el señor Mcflye, este tenia 35 años, era de piel negra y pelo negro corto, era alguien de musculatura muy grande incluso para ser alguien tan alto (nota: Midiendo casi 2 metros, parecido) y por ultimo pero no sin nombrar al Teniente General de las fuerzas terrestre, el señor Mark Zurich, era extranjero al igual que Agustin y Jason pero este en realidad conocía muy poco de su país de origen, era un señor de 41 años que, a pesar de que ya casi no usaba armas de fuego, era un gran estratega y fue ascendido cuando Alex comenzó a ser una verdadera amenaza para el país...el teniente dijo.

-Buenos días soldados...se que generalmente ustedes no son llamados a horas tan tempranos estos días, pero esta es una ocacion de emergencia...tenemos la localización de el asesino mas peligroso de el país y posiblemente buscado en varios países..."Alex el Genocida"

Al escuchar eso, todos casi saltaron de sus asientos y exigieron información de la que estaba ocurriendo.

-Esto es lo que pasa soldados...entre las 2200 horas y a las 200 horas (entre las 10 pm y las 2 am, no se si así se escriben) se realizaron secuestros de un total de 9 personas, entre las cuales se encontraban una pareja de ancianos, una familia en la que están los 2 padres y 3 hijos, y 2 mujeres jóvenes que viven solas.

A varios de los soldados se les fueron entregados varias fotos con los datos de cada una de las persones, incluyendo su nombre completo, su teléfono, email y otros datos sin mucha importancia...hasta que escucharon a un soldado decir.

\- Hey "Mexicano", estas no son las amigas tuyas y de Agustin.

Al escuchar eso Agustin y Jason fueron rápidamente a donde estaba este soldado con las fotos para verlas...sin duda eran ellas.

 _1)Sol Sousa ; Edad: 20 años; ojos color miel, 1.62 m, cabello largo color castaño claro y de piel blanca._

 _2)Valentina Sanchez ; edad 20 años, color de ojos verde, 1.64 m, cabello negro con algunas puntas finales de color castaños bastante claros, también de piel blanca._

Los chicos se quedaron helados al ver esas fotos...eran sus amigas.

(AGUSTIN) O dios mio, son ellas, Sol y Valentina, debemos sacarlas de allí junto a las otras personas.

(JASON) ¿En donde estarán?. Se pregunto molesto el joven y escucho la voz de el teniente diciendo.

-El lugar en el que nuestros informantes nos avisaron, fue en el psiquiátrico abandonado de la ciudad, el Capitan Welsel los dirigirá a todos ustedes, en unos minutos enviaremos a unos soldados mas, NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO, VALLAN,VALLAN,VALLAN. Grito el teniente molesto y todos obedecieron sus ordenes. Por las mentes de Agustin y James se escuchaba.

 _-No permitiere que esto se repita._

 _._

Eran ya casi las 4 am, en un edificio viejo que se decía abandonado, se encontraban un puñado de asesinos, estos eran liderados por alguien...que curiosamente era el menor de todos...tenia 19 años y su nombre era alex, sus ropas tenían vieja manchas de sangre por las incontables victimas que su retorcidamente había ejecutado.

-No entiendo por que es que este chico es quien nos manda. Dice uno de los asesino.

Un compañero trata de calmarlo pero eso es inútil, el tipo se dirige a Alex con un cuchillo en mano, este trata de atacar pero antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier otra cosa, en un movimiento sobrehumano, Alex le corta el cuello a asesino, acabando con su vida en un instante, este dijo.

(ALEX) ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieran decirme?-al ver que nadie respondió solo dijo- muy bien.

A las afueras de el lugar se escuchaba como un vehículo se acercaba, al mirar por una ventana y al darse cuenta que estos eran militares dijo.

-Esto se pondrá algo entretenido, todos a sus puestos, ya saben como matar.

.

Los militares llegaron a donde estaba en centro psiquiátrico, debido a que este no podía seguir manteniéndose, se decidió construir otro el cual estaba construido con mejores materiales y era mas barato y eficiente que este, fue cerrado hace casi 10 años, el lugar parecía sucio y el tiempo habia reclamado parte de el lugar los primeros que entraron fueron Welsel, Agustin y Jason; eran un total de 22 soldados que se dividieron en grupos de 2, los 2 amigos se fueron junto a 9 soldados mas, al subir al segundo piso de el lugar comenzó el horror, uno de los soldados piso una trampa que consistía en una placa floja que dejaba caer a la victima en una cama llena de cuchillos y clavos afilados, aprovechando las distracción varios 6 asesinos, vestidos con ropas de camuflaje atacaron a los militares, matando a 2 mas y dejando heridos a 2; Jason pregunto molesto.

(JASON) ¿En donde están los rehenes?

El ultimo asesino dijo que estaban en el cuarto piso, al final de el pasillo numero 3 en la ultima puerta; al terminar de decir eso, Jason le da un balazo en la cabeza matándolo rápidamente, al dar el balazo sabían que tenían poco tiempo antes de que llegasen mas de esos asesinos, al llegar al 4 piso se detuvieron.

(AGUSTIN) Jason, ve al pasillo 3 y buscar a los rehenes debemos salir de aquí antes de que vengan mas de esos malditos.

(JASON) Claro que si cuate, no te preocupes, ya las traeré sanas y salvas.

Jason corrió hasta donde un anuncio decía "pasillo 3", en este había 7 puertas: 3 en cada lado de el pasillo y una en el final, sentía mucha felicidad al poder ver a sus amigas, dijo.

-Sol,Valentina, el resto no se deben preocupar, somos militares y hemos venido para sacarlos de aquí...¿hay alguien allí?

Pero algo le dio mucha preocupación, Jason noto que en el pasillo había un rastro de sangre en el que acababa en esa puerta, tenia un presentimiento pero se negaba a creer, noto que la puerta estaba abierta y ingreso a la habitación...vio lo peor que se pudo ver imaginado, todos los que estaban en la fotos estaban muertos, todos presentaban apuñaladas y cortes en diferentes partes de el cuerpo, incluso uno de los niños de la familia fue decapitados, pero su mirada luego de unos segundos se fijo en los cuerpos de sus amigas.

Sol presentaba marcas de golpes que posiblemente, o la dejaron inconsciente o con algún hueso roto, pero la verdadera causa de muerte fue por perdida de sangre, por un corte en el cuello y en los ambos antebrazos...Valentina por otro lado...fue torturada salvaje mente..., sus 2 brazos fueron cortados hasta el cada y a partir de allí, lo que quedaba de sus brazos pegados a su cuerpo, fueron clavados en la pared por 2 grandes clavos para que no escapara, su estomago fue abierto , dejando ver como algunos de sus órganos se quedaban al descubiertos, lo que le destrozo el corazón no fue solo verla muerta, si no que se lograba ver algunas de sus lagrimas que aun no se habían secado por completo, levanto la mirada y su corazón se lleno de odio al ver que había un escrito en las paredes, este era tanto, una marca que dejaban tanto Alex como su secuaces, tomar la sangre de los cadáveres y escribir lo siguiente.

 _"Los humanidad es el único error de dios, y yo los matare. Alex el Genocida"_

A penas termino de leer eso, escucho su comunicador sonar, respodio.

(JASON) ¿Quien es?

 _(WELSEL) Soy yo soldado Ramirez -dice molesto- ¿En donde están los rehenes?._

(JASON) Señor...los hemos perdido.

 _(WELSEL) Maldita sea, Ramirez, salga de ese lugar en este momento._

(JASON) Pero si alex esta aquí, debemos acabar con el.

 _(WELSEL) No Ramirez, esto fue solo una trampa, debemos salir de aquí en este...ARGGGGG._

(JASON) CAPITÁN WELSEL!

Luego de los sonidos de los disparos por la radio , fusionados con gritos de dolor y un silencio penetrante, no ponían nada cómodo al joven soldado...rápidamente se escucharon lo mismo por el mismo piso de Jason, corrió rápidamente hasta donde estaban Agustin y los otros soldados...cuando llego...encontró a todos los soldados muertos menos a Agustin que no estaba en el lugar.

-AGUSTN!...AMIGO!...CARNAL!...si esto es una broma no es graciosa, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

Al decir eso, sintió una mano tocar por su espalda, se voltio pero no vio a nadie, esta vez sintió un fuerte golpe por la espalda que lo empujo por el suelo...una voz familiar lo llamo.

-Vamos Jason...¿te tienes que ir tan pronto?. Dijo la voz en tono burlón.

Al levantarse, Jason logro sus temores...era Alex...pero eran completamente diferente diferente a hace 4 años, solamente pudo identificarlo por su voz, en su mente lo recordaba como un chico d 15 años, pelo un poco largo color negro, ojos verdes,1.67 m ...el Alex de ahora tenia 19 años, su cabello era un poco largo pero no mucho, era de un rojo tan fuerte que incluso algunos decían que era la misma sangre de sus victimas y este solo tenia un mechón de su antiguo color negro en la parte delantera, sus ojos habían cambiaron a un color gris...sus ropas eran bastante curiosas: tenia un sobretodo de un color azul muy oscuro que parecía negro, en los bordes de el traje se lograba ver una linea dorada; tenia una pantalones jeans largos negros y unos zapatos oscuros...Jason noto que tenia 2 cuchillos, uno era de tipo militar...pero el otro tenia una apariencia extraña, el mago de el segundo tenia una calavera en la base, y en la hoja, justo en la parte cortante, se lograba observar una gema larga de color gris, la cual sobresaltaba el color blanco de el cuchillo. (Nota: dos cosas: uno, en el crepypasta, Alex no tendrá cambio de apariencia cuando sea nombrado;dos, esta gema afilada en el extraño cuchillo es algo especial) Jason se levanto con su rifle y dijo.

(JASON) Ya te e encontrado, maldito desgraciado.

(ALEX) Oh mi querido Jason, me alegra tanto verte, me "moría" de ganas al verte.

(JASON) [llorando] Tu...maldito enfermo...mataste...no solo a todo el mundo...si no a nuestros amigos...¿por que mierda hiciste todo esto? matar...matar...matar..."errores los humanos", ¿acaso olvidadeste lo que tu eres?...mejor dicho, lo que eras?.

Un extraño silencio se apodero de el lugar, a Jason le temblaba algo el pulso, por lo que el rifle también temblaba, el asesino comenzó a reír sin control, eso para el joven militar le pareció algo muy perturbador y luego dijo.

(ALEX) Es muy gracioso, ¿en realidad pensaste que luego de los que me hizo el menor de los Clovers?...¿yo me quedaría a hacer nada?...luego de matar a los dos, me di cuenta de que no solo ellos eran malos...todo el mundo...la sociedad fue el único error de la perfecta creación... y yo seré el que los eliminara.

(JASON) Estoy arto -quita el seguro- te matare en este momento.

(NARRADOR) Jason trato de disparar pero con una velocidad sobrehumana, Alex se puso al frente de Jason y con el cuchillo con la gema rompió el rifle, este se abalanzo y dijo.

-Relajate y descan...

Jason logro sacar a tiempo su revolver y descargo las 6 balas al cuerpo de Alex, 2 en las piernas, 3 en el cuerpo y el ultimo en la cabeza; Jaso se levanto de el suelo, observo el cadáver de Alex por unos segundo, pensó en todos los momento en el que estuvieron juntos, cuando conocieron a Erik y Jhonny; la muerte de los mismos, y su desapareció y reaparición como un asesino. Luego de eso se fue alejado y mientras lo hacia dijo para si mismo.

-Ya los vengue chicos, ya pueden descansar en paz.

Pero...algo lo dejo helado, comenzó a escuchar una risas familiares, venir cerca de sus espalda, al dar la vuelta no pudo creer lo que vio...Alex, poniéndose de pie...¿!COMO ERA POSIBLE SI LE DIO 6 BALAZOS EN CASI TODO EL CUERPO!?; estaba paralizado, no sabia en como reaccionar, logro observar que en donde tenia la herida de bala, solor era sangre en su piel, se la removió con sus manos que estaban al descubierto, Alex lo miro con una mirada penetrante dijo

(ALEX) Te debo dar mis felicitaciones, me hiciste "perder una vida".

(JASON) Pero...como...

(ALEX) Creo que tu cerebro de humano no lo entendería...por cierto...¿no dijiste que vengarías a tu amigos jejej?.

Jason en un acto de furia trato de atacar a alex...pero este fallo, a pocos metros de Alex, este en un parpadeo se puso al frente de el y desaparecer, luego ocurrido eso sintió un terrible dolor en su cuello y en su pecho y abdomen, se miro y vio que tenia unas grandes cortadas en forma de X en el pecho y abdomen, su cuello comenzó a sangrar por una herida de uno de los cuchillos, Jason solo pudo dar una pequeña mirada hacia Alex, este tenia una mirada de satisfacción al ver a Jason muriendo, Jason se dio cuenta que solo el cuchillo de apariencia extraña tenia sangre goteando, este cuchillo con su gema dio una pequeña luz de color gris y luego el asesino se marcho; Jason poco a poco cerraba sus sus ojos por el dolor que sentía, el dolor era muy grande e insoportable...le fallo a todos...ya no quería vivir si ya no tenia a nadie cerca...el solo se dejo caer al suelo sin protestar.

Unos segundo luego de cerrar sus ojos dejo de sentir dolor, al abrirlos se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el Hospital psiquiátrico abandonado, se encontraba en un lugar repleto de luz y cosas hermosas, su mente estaba muy confundida ante este hecho, de repente una voz femenina los llamo, este se voltio y un resplandor lo segó por unos momento, al recuperar la visión logro ver a alguien que se le era muy familia.

Era una mujer de piel blanca y cabellos dorados, traía una toga blanca y racimos de flores; al escarbar un poco en su mente recordó que su madre contaba que todos teníamos un ángel que nos protegía, su madre le contó que el suyo era una mujer de la misma apariencia llamada Maria. Jason sentía algo de nervios al tenerla de frente, la hermosa mujer le dio la mano para levantar lo de el suelo y luego para saludarlo.

(MARIA) Hola hijo de Dios, mi nombre es Maria, soy tu ángel y e venido aquí para llevarte al paraíso, aunque en tu vida cometiste varias cosas que son malas, al final eras una buena persona que se ponía a los demás que por si mismo, te preocupabas por lo demás y esa es la gente que va al descanso eterno.

Sin mas que hacer, solo pudo aceptar ese destino...tal vez se reencontraría con sus familiares y amigos muertos, durante ese camino Maria se dio cuenta de que Jason aun le faltaba tiempo para vivir, era muy joven pero no podía volver a la tierra pues ya estaba muerto, entonces se le ocurrió algo, se detuvieron adelante de unas puertas doradas que indicaban el paraíso, Maria se puso al frente y le dijo a Jason.

-¿sabes algo? hay una manera de que puedas terminar tu vida...ya varios amigos tuyos lo han hecho.

Jason aun no podía creerlo, si en realidad podía terminar un su vida con, al menos varios amigos suyos desde pequeños, no había ningún problema. Maria le explico muy bien como iba la cosa y el acepto.

(MARIA) Muy bien Jason, por eso te dejare en ese mundo, tu y tus amigos se encontraran, te voy a dejar como estaban antes de que murieses, solo debes cerrar los ojos y esperar.

(NARRADOR) Jason siguió sus pasos y espero...pasaron los momentos y sintió como la luz se desvanecía y a una mucho mas débil, algo que sin duda sintió era mucho...mucho frió...al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en un callejón y caía mucha nieve, el frió era muy fuerte, al ver esto el solo pudo decir.

-PERO QUE CARA...

.

En el ZDP.

Jhonny y Erik estaban esperando en el departamento de policía haciendo papeleo, mientras hacían esto estaban charlando.

(JHONNY) Me pregunto como serán los humanos que están aquí.

(ERIK) Solo espero que no sean peligrosos o violentos...de todos modos me extraña que Bogo no nos dejara ir a buscarlos.

(JHONNY) El señor Bogo debió tener sus motivos, como es un gran jefe en su trabajo no puedo cuestionarle.

(ERIK) Solo digo que...nah olvídalo, como sea, creo que no haremos mas nada hasta terminar con el papeleo.

(JHONNY) Cuando acabemos con esto, ¿te gustaría hacerle una broma a Cooler?

(ERIK) Creo que ya le hemos hecho mas que suficientes bromas a ese lobo.

(JHONNY) Esta bien querido hermano, debemos acabar estos papeles antes de que el señor Bogo venga.

(ERIK) Me alegra de que tengas esa iniciativa de hacer las cosas tempranas, antes con las tareas las hacías a ultima hora pero las entregabas tranquilamente y salias con buenas notas.

(JHONNY) Creo que era suerte, supongo.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(Musica de "¿Quien quiere ser millonario?")**

 **¿Que tal el cap?**

 **¿Por que esa diferencia de años entre ambos mundo?**

 **¿Que tal le parecen Alex?**

 **¿Que susera en el próximo cap?**

 **¿Acaso esto se parece a lo que escribe M. C. Leto?...¿coincidencia? NO LO CREO**

 **(ARTURVEN) VIVA, NO ESTOY MUERTO!Jajaja, ahora si hablando en serio, primero quiero disculpar por tardar un mes por subir este capitulo, es solo que como tenia el colegio muy cerca, quería terminar la serie que estuviese mas cerca a terminar, el cual era mi crossover (Slender X Zootopia) créanme esta muy bueno para los que no lo han visto, si se pasan por el ¿se podrían pasar por el para ver que les parece?, pronto veremos las acciones de los Buzekai en los próximos capítulos.**

 **RESPONDER**

 ***Unnamed being: Mas caras para esta banda, eso mismo, esto se pondrá extremadamente bueno: reencontrándose con viejos amigos y enfrentar a unos enemigos que no son nada normales, esto se pondrá genial; por como viste que es Alex ¿verías su crepypasta cuando lo publique?; otra buena cosa, esto aun le falta muchísimos capítulos...creo que un no estamos ni en la mitad.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien chicos, gracias por esta paciencia de un mes, les dije que había una espera (y larga ¿no?), hemos llegado a las 4.100 vistas en mas de 30 países, estoy muy contento con estos resultados chicos; con esto creo que me despido por esta ocacion; recuerden que pueden ayudar a la historia y recibir un saludo, solo debe colocar su comentario o dejar el Fav,MP y/o un seguidor de cualquier tipo, adiós amigos y espero que les haya gustado este episodio como a todos los** **demás.**


	28. Capitulo 20

**(ARTURVEN) Hola chiquillos y chiquillas, aquí a vuelto su amigo arturven para traerles otro cap de esta fantástica serie, ante de comenzar con el capitulo que les mostrare, quisiera que leyesen todo hasta el final debido a que colocare algo importante y necesito su opinion para estar seguro, sin nada mas que agregar comencemos.**

Capitulo 20 "Amigos separados, unidos otra vez"

EN TONWDRATON

Jason aun se preguntaba en donde había terminado, mientras temblaba por el frió decía.

-¿No me pudo haber dejado en un lugar un poco mas caliento?

Al revisarse para ver que es lo que tenia, su ángel no le mintió, estaba justo como estaba antes de que lo mataran: un revolver sin munición pero tenia un poco mas en uno de sus bolsillos, tenia su uniforme militar, su rosario de colores marrones y oscuros, su cartera con su identificación, su celular y otras cosas menores; no era lo mejor de el mundo pero podía estar peor; Jason guardo su arma y salio de el callejón, decidió buscar cualquier lugar cualquier lugar que tuviese calefacción, este sin quese diese cuenta choco contra alguien bastante alto.

(JASON) Hey, ¿quien es el que...

No pudo terminar la frase por el shock de que estuviese al frente de un oso polar, pero lo que lo sorprendo aun mas fue el hecho de que pudiese hablar.

-¿Pero que rayos?. Dijo el oso polar

\- 0.0 ANIMALES HABLANDO! (sale corriendo lejos de el)

Mientras corría para salvarse de el gran animal pensaba.

 _-Por el amor de dios, ¿como es que pudieron desear venir aquí los demás?, tiene que ser un sueño...o debería de dejar de fumar el contrabando que les quitaba a los traficantes._

Corriendo lograba sentir los copos de nieve golpeando su rostro, al llegar a una esquila se dio cuenta de que en el lugar se comenzaba a ver a cientos de animales de muchos tipos de la zonas frías que el conocía y otros mas, en la misma calle se logro encontrar con una manada de lobos árticos, era algo muy extraño ver a alguien de esa especie ya que solo se conocían 2 de esta especie en el mundo y estos trabajaban en el ZDP; los animales que logran verlo se asustaron pues ellos vieron que en su mano izquierda tenia un revolver, a pesar de que estaba sin bala era algo peligroso ver a alguien con un arma de fuego, los animales comenzaron a entrar en panico y comenzaron a correr, los gritos de los animales inundaron el lugar al igual que la nieve, ante esto el joven dijo.

-Esto no se puede poner peor.

.

EN SAHARA QUARE

Agustín comenzó a sentir un calor abrazador que llegaba a todo su cuerpo, al abrir los ojos pudo ver que en la zona en la que estaba había una cantidad muy grande de arena, su mente se preguntaba la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar; poco después escucho como un grupo de personas estaba cerca y se acercaban, al darse vuelta con su rifle en mano resulto se un grupo de camellos que estaba caminando en 2 patas y parecían tener ropa de trotar; ante esto Agustin del sobresalto callo en la arena, trato de levantarse y tratar de hablar con ellos si es que se podía pero estos por el miedo salieron corriendo hacia una dirección; aprovechando que estos no lo veían, tal vez estos iban para algún lugar; a penas los siguió se encontró con algo increíble.

Al perseguir a los animales encontró una ciudad que estaba muy cerca, tenia edificios gigantescos que se les perdía de vista, creyó que esto era algo parecido a Dubai, ante la posibilidad de que algún amigo de su mundo estuviese aquí, no quera perder tiempo por lo que salio corriendo a toda maquina hasta la ciudad, este no debía preocuparse por los camellos pues estos ya tenían mucha distancia de diferencia.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿en serio Erik y Jhonny están aquí?, Esto se parece mas bien a Dubai, solamente espero que estén bien. Era lo único que pensaba el chico hasta que llegara a la ciudad.

EN EL DISTRITO FORESTAL

Valentina acababa de abrir los ojos aun tratando de recapacitar sobre todo lo que había sucedido, se dio un tremendo susto al ver que se encontraba en una especie de selva húmeda, luego de quedarse unos momentos en silencio trato de llamar la atención de alguien.

-Hola, ¿hay alguien aquí?

Luego de unos segundos estaba apunto de llamar otra vez, pero escucho una voz femenina muy familiar.

-¿Valentina?

Sabia que esa era la voz de Sol por lo que fue corriendo esquivando varias plantas y arboles caídos en el transcurso; sin querer tropieza con Sol pero ellas no pueden identificarse hasta que logran abrir los ojos luego de el golpe, se levantaran y se abrazaron fuertemente de la emoción y la alegría de poder verse nuevamente.

(SOL) Aun no lo puedo creer, en realidad nos mandaron a un mundo

(VALENTINA) Nunca lo dude ni un momento jejej.

(SOL) Es solo que...es increíble.

(VALENTINA) Si, ¿me pregunto a que amigos se referían esos ángeles?...no crees que sean...

Un pequeño silencio comienza a dominar el lugar

(SOL) Eso espero, ahora lo que debemos averiguar es en donde conseguiremos a alguien que nos ayude.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar por la gran selva, pronto encontraron un puente que aunque parecía estar en mal estado pero lograron pasar, este por alguna razón tenia un poster en el que la izquierda decía " _Tujungla_ " y en dirección a la casa decía " _Vine_ "; al pasar el puente, lograron alcanzar con su vista a un casa que estaba a las cercanías, la casa parecía estar hecha de las maderas de los arboles cercanos pero parecía que fuese hecho por una persona muy eficiente, esta casa estaba en un gigantesco árbol de un tronco extremadamente grande, de la edificación parecía que se escuchaba los sonidos de aparatos eléctricos y de alguien hablando; las chicas no estaban seguras de como responder a ese momento, pero era mejor ir a esa casa y tocar por alguien que quedarse en una jungla misteriosa.

.

DE VUELTA EN TONWDRATON.

Ya todos los animales de la calle en la que estaba Jason habían corrido por su vida al ver el humano con el arma, Jason trataba de pedir ayuda pero cada vez que lo hacia, el animal salia espantado, al igual que el por la impresión todavía de un animal hablando; luego de unos 15 minutos luego de su primer encuentro con un animal, comienzo a escucha a una patrulla policial acercándose, este era una patrulla como el pensaba pero esta era muchísima mas grande de lo que eran las de su mundo.

De el vehículo bajaron un elefante y un tigre albino, estos apuntaron con sus armas tranquilizantes y dijeron de manera unisola.

-Policía de Zootopia, entregase en paz y no disparamos.

Jason pensó que había escuchado mal...¿acaso escucho "Zootopia"?, ¿esa película de hace 4 años que enamoro a casi todo el que la vio?, sea cual sea la razón no podía dejarse entregar por los policías, debía encontrar a sus amigos si se encontraban cerca de ese lugar.

El humano lanzo unos botes de basura que estaban cerca de el y los lanzo a los animales, la basura golpeo los cuerpos de los animales uniformados, dándole algo de tiempo a el humano para poder correr, pero antes de que lograse perderles de vista sintió un fuerte pinchaso en su muslo derecho, al revisarse se dio cuenta de que este era un dardo tranquilizarse, logro correr algunos metros hasta que e sueño invadió su cuerpo y mente para después caer por los efectos de el dardo;

Los oficiales se acercaron al Jason inconsciente y dijeron

(TIGRE) Es bastante curioso, parece ser otro humano.

(ELEFANTE) Pensaba que solo nuestros compañeros Clovers, eran los únicos humanos registrados tanto en la ciudad como en el mundo.

(TIGRE) Eso es verdad pero debemos saber si acaso los otros casos de humanos reportados en Sahara quare y el distrito forestal están vinculados a el o vienen solos.

(ELEFANTE) De acuerdo, llama a la jefatura para avisarle que ya tenemos al humanos que asusto a los habitantes de Tonwdraton mientras reviso que no tenga nada mas por si tiene algún truco bajo la manga.

(TIGRE) Entendido.

DE VUELTA EN SAHARA QUARE

Agustin apenas llego a Sahara quare provoco la misma primera impresión que la de Jason, los animales estaban muy asustados para responderle, mucho mas en su caso al ver que este tenia un rifle cargado en ves de un revolver sin balas; explicaba que solo era un militar pero aun con el uniforme nadie le creía; unos minutos mas tarde una patrulla apareció con pinturas azules oscuras,negras y blancas; lo que indicaba que esta era un vehículo de propiedad policial.

De la patrulla bajaron 2 lobas del genero femenino, estas eran Trixie y Cloy, levantaron sus armas y dijeron.

-Baja el arma y entregate en nombre de la ley y el orden.

Tranquila y pacíficamente hizo lo que las oficiales le dijeron, este contesto luego de poner su rifle en el suelo.

(AGUSTIN) No se preocupen "señoritas", no quiero causar ningún problema.

(CLOY) Provocar el pánico entre la gente y tener un arma de fuego en medio de la calle sin ser un oficial o militar es causar mas de un problema.

(TRIXIE) Ademas de que también se puede agregar intento de terrorismo fallido si me lo permites decir. Agrego Trixie

(AGUSTIN) Ehmmm...¿No creen que si fuese un terrorista ya hubiese matado a alguien?

(TRIXIE)...okey eso te da un punto

(CLOY) Pero eso no quita que asustaste a mucha gente.

(AGUSTIN) Lo se y lo lamento mucho, no era mi intencional. Dice educadamente.

(CLOY) Pues, con o sin intencion eso estuvo muy mal y debes acompañarnos al la jefatura de policía.

(AGUSTIN) Esta bien no hay problema, pueden esposarme si lo desean

(CLOY) A eso mismo vamos.

(NARRADOR) Cloy saca una esposas de el auto y con estas esposa a Agustin mientras que Trixie toma el rifle y lo guarda en el porta equipaje, el humano es montado en el vehiculo policial y Cloy pone en marcha el auto en camino a la jefatura, durante el camino Trixie hace algo que no muchos policías hacen con un criminal, hablar con ellos en el auto.

(TRIXIE) No te preocupes, si en realidad no quisiste hacer esto por tu voluntad, tal vez tu condena sea pequeña, incluso tal vez solo hagas trabajos comunitarios.

(AGUSTIN) Gracias, eso me alegra mucho.

(TRIXIE) Sabes, tu no te pareces a los humanos que tenemos aquí.

(AGUSTIN) Espera...¿a que te refieres con eso?

(TRIXIE) Ellos son oficiales como nosotras...son los geniales Clovers.

Al escuchar ese apellido los ojos de Agustin se abrieron amplia mente, se acerco a la rendija de metal la cual las separaba y protegía de los criminales y este dijo.

-¿!Clovers!?, ¿!te refieres a Jhonny y Erik Clover!?

En ese momento el vehículo se detuvo y Cloy inicio una conversación con ella.

(CLOY) ¿Acaso los has conocido antes?. Pregunto algo curiosa la loba

(AGUSTIN) Claro que los conozco, eramos grandes amigos, no los e visto en 4 largos años.

(TRIXIE) Eso es raro, pues ellos llegaron aquí hace un año

Con eso se formaron dudas en la cabeza de Agustin, probablemente el tiempo en este mundo era diferente al de el mundo humano, de cualquier modo seguio hablando.

(AGUSTIN) Necesito verlos.

(CLOY) Hey, ningún criminal me habla de esa manera

(AGUSTIN) Por favor, se los suplico, necesito verlos, llevo mucho tiempo que no los vemos y de verdad necesito verlos, por favor.

(CLOY) No puedes amigo.

(TRIXIE) Por favor "Clolly" el te lo esta pidiendo en suplica, ademas de que tenemos que ir a la jefatura de todos modos, quizás al final ellos lo terminen interrogandoles en el cuarto de investigación.

(NARRADOR) Cloy trato de protestar, pero al ver a Agustin a lo ojos, se podía notar que el no quería provocar ningún problema y que de verdad necesitaba ver a los hermanos Clovers con urgencia; luego de ver esto Cloy dio un pesado suspiro y dijo.

-De acuerdo, entonces vamos para que los veamos.

EN EL DISTRITO FORESTAL

Valentina y Sol se encontraron con una pantera negra de la cual se apellidaba Manchas, apsar de la impresión no tardo mucho para que luego les invitara a entrar, les pidieron que llamasen a la policía para que pudiese ayudarlas, Pasaron unos 35 minutos antes de que llegara la policia, lo cual les dio tiempo para charlar un muy buen rato, pasados los minutos tocaron a la puerta, estos resultaron ser los oficiales Judy Hoops y Nick Wild.

(JUDY) Muy buenos días señor Manchas, ¿como se encuentra su herida en el ojo?

(MANCHAS) Ya muy bien, no me molesta cuando trabajo, tuve que pasar un tiempo en rehabilitación luego del incidente de el señor Nutriales, pero ahora estoy muy feliz conduciendo para mis clientes.

(NICK) ¿Y por que esta usted aquí señor Manchas?

(MANCHAS) Es fácil: mi esposa esta en la oficina, mi hija en el colegio y yo hoy solo tengo un cliente pero este debo buscarlo hoy en la noche.

(JUDY) Eso es muy bueno señor Manchas...y con respecto a lo otro...

(MANCHAS) O claro, ellas están en la sala de estar esperando por ustedes.

Cuando los 4 mamíferos se mimaron casi se les cae las mandíbulas al ver quienes eran, esto era increíble.

(NICK) Valla, esto si que no lo vemos todos los días. Dijo en tono burlón

(VALENTINA) (Voz muy alguna) Hay diosito no lo creo, son Nick y Judy

(SOL) Si no lo estuviese viendo...no lo creería.

(JUDY) Es increíble conocer a mas humanos en este lugar

Las miradas de Valentina y sol se tornaron a una muy confundidas.

(SOL) ¿Aquí hay otros humanos?

(JUDY) En realidad si, trabajan como policías como nosotros.

(VALENTINA) Eso esta muy bien, ojala los pudiésemos conocer.

(NICK) Ellos son unos "amores" como dirían unas hembras, les caerán muy bien.

Las chicas ni tuvieron que ser esposadas, durante el transcurso al auto policial todo estaba muy tranquilo, Valentina caminando no pudo evitar caer hipnótica ante la esponjosa cola de el zorro, también hizo un comentario al respecto.

(VALENTINA) Su cola parece taaaaannnnn esponjosa

(NICK) Gracias niña, creo que esta conejita no es la única que ama a esta cola.

(JUDY) [Sonrojada y tapándose la cara con una oreja] Nick, por favor , estamos trabajando.

A penas dijo esto se tropezó con una rama que estaba en el suelo, el zorro la atrapo de manera romántica y con una mirada seductora, apesar de que la coneja salio inmune ante sus encantos siguieron con su camino al ZDP

EN EL ZDP

Jhonny y Erik acababan de terminar el papeleo que les había encargado.

(JHONNY) [Cansado] dios, esto es peor que las tareas del colegio.

(ERIK) Bueno, como tu dices: "por el lado positivo mírale las cosas" ya no tenemos mas papeleos.

Acabado la frase dicha por el hermano mayor, el oficial Mccuerno deja el doble de papeleo que se les había dado mas temprano, Jhonny comenzó a dar quejidos de inconformidad por mucho mas papel que revisar.

(JHONNY) [quejandose] aaaahhhhhh please señor, Kill me again.

(ERIK) ¬¬ ¿No se te ocurría algo diferente para decir?

(JHONNY) Aunque no lo creas, nop

(ERIK) Ya me lo imaginaba.

Varios oficiales comenzaron a charlar sobre los humanos que llegarían pronto a la comisaria, en el escritorio de Erik comenzó a sonar el teléfono de la jefatura por lo cual contesto.

(ERIK) Buenos días, hablan con el ZDP.

 _(NICK) Déjate de tanta formalidad chico. Dijo el zorro_

(ERIK) Oh, es solo usted nick.

 _(NICK) El único e inconfundible, en fin, aquí tenemos a 2 de los 4 humanos que fueron reportados en la ciudad, las llevaremos a la jefatura._

(ERIK) ¿las?. Pregunto erik confundido.

 _(NICK) Si ellas por ser hembras...o como no dejan llamarse mujeres._

(ERIK) De acuerdo, los iremos a ver en breve.

(NARRADOR) Pasaron unos 10 minutos hasta que la primera patrulla llego, Erik y Jhonny lograron convencer a Bogo de que los pudiese dejar a ver a los humanos; la patrulla de la coneja y el zorro fue la primera en llegar...cuando las chicas salieron de el vehículo...fue indescriptible la felicidad. Los clovers comenzaron a llorar de la alegría de verlas de nuevo,Sol y Valentina se habían quedado boquiabiertas al ver esto,inmediatamente corrieron uno hacia el otro en un fuerte abrazo de reencuentro.

(ERIK) Dios Valentina,Sol, no lo puedo creer

(JHONNY) Chicas, ¿de verdad son ustedes?. Preguntaba aun el hermano menor incrédulo.

(SOL) Pues claro clovers, ¿como piensan que no somos nosotras?

(VALENTINA) A nosotras nadie nos confunde.

Nick y Judy estaban muy confundidos ante esta reacción por lo que le preguntaron a Erik

(NICK) Este Ace...¿en donde conociste a estas chicas?

(ERIK) Ellas son amigas de hace mucho tiempo, en realidad las extrañábamos mucho, ellas eran de el mundo humano...de verdad, gracias por traerlas.

(JHONNY) De verdad muchas gracias señor Nick y Señora Hopps.

(NICK) No es ningún problema chico.

(JUDY) A demas que es solo nuestro trabajo.

Aun no salían de aquella felicidad de ese reencuentro tan sentimental y había llegado otras 2 patrullas mas y en estas estaban Agustin y Jason, So,Valentina,Jhonny y Erik no pudieron correr hacia ellos para poder estar con ellos nuevamente; Cloy,Trixie y los 2 oficiales estaban extrañados ante este comportamiento pero Nick y Judy los convencieron de que los dejaran un momento para ellos.

La palabras no podían describir el momento de el reencuentro, la felicidad de que todos estuviese otra vez juntos nuevamente era grandioso, luego de unos cuantos minutos fueron separados para ser investigados.

(JHONNY) ¿Pero como fue que llegaron hasta acá?

(AGUSTIN) Esa es una muy laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrga historia que se las contaremos.

(TIGRE) Eso deberá ser mas tarde muchacho, ustedes debe ir para la jefatura pero creo que mas tarde podrán hablar con los oficiales.

(NARRADOR) Los humanos fueron escoltados hasta dentro de la jefatura, Nick y Judy los metieron para darles un pequeño descanso a las lobas, por lo que decidieron hablar con sus compañeros.

(CLOY) ¿En donde los conocieron eh chicos?

(ERIK) Solo te puedo responder como lo hizo el humano de piel mas oscura, "es una aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrga historia que se las contaremos" pero en otro día.

(TRIXIE) Solo espero que no los alejen de nosotras.

Los 2 chicos humano no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco por el comentario de loba de ojos turquesa

(JHONNY) No te preocupes, no nos alejaremos de nuestras mejores amigas.

(TRIXIE) Eso espero.

(CLOY) De otro modo, no tendríamos a unos compañeros tan divertido y entretenidos con ustedes.

Con ese otro comentario, se vio en el rostro del hermano mayor y color rojo mas vivo, solo pudo decir un poco nervioso.

-Nah, eso nunca, tal vez ellos sean nuestros amigos pero eso no significa que ustedes lo sean menos.

-Si, no entiendo por que se ponen así. Agrego Jhonny.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio por parte de las lobas y pensado por los humanos...

(ERIK) Esperen un momento...ustedes dos no estarán...celosas ¿o si?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los Clovers vieron tanto a Trixie como a cloy sonrojadas, era algo extraño ya que el pelaje le cubría muy bien en esos momentos por lo que indicaba que lo estaban mucho.

(CLOY) Cl-cla-claro que no bobos.

(ERIK) No sabian que de verdad lo estaban.

(TRIXIE) Claro que no lo estamos bobitos

(JHONNY) No mientan, solo con verlas se les nota que si

(CLOY) ¿Ustedes no tenían que estar haciendo algo?. Dijo desesperadamente tratando de cambiar el tema.

(ERIK) Eso es verdad, vamos nos Jhonny, debemos ir antes de que nos vea Bogo.

(JHONNY) Voy detrás de ti bro.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO.

 **Muy buenas gente, espero que les haya gustado el cap que les di hoy, este cap lo estoy terminando en un Ciber debido a unas cosas en casa, tratare de apurarme y acabarlo aquí.**

 **Sobre lo otro chics, es sobre la nueva portada que ahora sera dibujada como la de mi crossover, aquí dejare las opciones, pueden poner las que ustedes gusten en los comentarios o en MP, para ayudarme a mi y a las historia para los nuevos, pueden dejar su Fav y darle a seguir que eso me dan muchas mas ganas de seguir escribiendo, adiós a todos amigos, bye and peace:**

 ***Villanos de cada momento**

 ***un shippen**

 ***un combate del bien y el mal (nadie se esperar quienes son)**

 ***cualquier otra que se les ocurra en los comentarios, XD.**


	29. Capitulo 21

**(ARTURVEN) ¿Me habían extrañado?...nah ni medio, como sea, por aquí les dejo otro grandioso cap de la serie, el saludo en esta ocasión en para "** RainbowBloodFire **" de U.S.A y un igual y poderoso abraso parte costillas a "** IronMaik2099 **" de el gran país de Mexi (aprovechando la oportunidad le mando un mensaje: "Si usted esperaba que ganara Clinton lo siento, si es que querían yo también la apoyaban, ahora viene muchos mensajes de odio de ese Trump, pero yo siempre apoyare a los Mexicanos que salgan perjudicados por una decisión de Trump"); el cap de hoy espero que te guste un montón, sin nada mas que agregar, comencemos.**

Capitulo 21 "Sucesos en el mundo humano"

Varios medicos y científicos fueron a la zona de investigación y tratamiento de mamíferos para inspeccionar a los nuevos integrantes de la raza humana que habían llegado a la ciudad reinada por los animales debido a la insistencia de los Clovers, los medicos dejaron que ellos ingresaran para poder hablarles luego de sacarles algunos datos básicos que serán entregados mas tarde a Bogo.

(JHONNY) Chicos, nos tienen que decir como llegaron aquí

(AGUSTIN) Por supuesto Jhonny, después de 4 largos años.

Los hermanos humanos se quedaron muy confundidos ante esas palabras, por lo que ellos recordaban, no había pasado tanto tiempo.

(JHONNY) ¿4 años? pero no a pasado tanto.

(VALENTINA) Claro que si. Responde la chica incrédula.

(JASON) Yo que soy malo en matemáticas y olvidadizo, estoy seguro de que han sido 4 años.

(JHONNY) Claro que no, desde que paso...eso, hemos estado aquí solo un año.

Se lograron aclarar las cosas con ese ultimo comentario.

(ERIK) Parece que el tiempo en este mundo, corre de una manera muy diferente a la nuestra.

(SOL) puf, pues claro, al verlo tenemos el doble o el triple de tiempo que en este lugar; por cierto chicos, parecen que cambiaron. Dijo la joven.

(JHONNY) ¿A que te refieres? Pregunta el hermano menor

(SOL) Digo que, ambos se ven un poco mas alto, y Jhonny se le nota que al fin le comenzó a cambiar la voz.

(Nota del autor: para entender un poco mejor el tipo de voz al que se refiere, escuchen un vídeo de "Sebastian Cortès", dejare aquí el link de el primer vídeo en que lo escuche y su canal, una cosa, su canal puede ser cerrado, por lo que si pasa eso les daré el link de su canal secundarios para que escuchen los vídeos para que tengan una mejor idea.) primer vídeo: watch?v=9U5RRB7MgAQ . . . Canal: https: channel/UCZL37kHs_YgF6aDGBtf8ltQ

(JHONNY) Jejej, gracias por notarlo. Dice un poco sonrojado.

(ERIK) Es bueno ver que -Erik de repente pareció que se quedo pensado en algo de la nada, parecía algo importante por lo que dijo luego- esperen, ¿y nuestros padres?. Pregunto preocupado.

(JHONNY) O DIOS ES VERDAD, ¿como han estado?

(NARRADOR) Los amigos de los Clovers bajaron las cabezas sin decir ninguna palabra como si fuese algo de pésame, eso les dio nerviosismo hasta que Jason hablo.

-¿quieren saberlo, al igual que nosotros?

Los hermanos humanos asintieron rápidamente en señal de aprovacion.

-De acuerdo -dijo Jason- para eso creo que también deben escuchar nuestras historias.

.

Luego de que..."murieran", la tristeza llego primero antes que nada, sus padres...estaban...destrozados, aun no podían creer lo que pasaba al igual que nosotros...luego de el funeral, todos nos dimos un tiempo para reflexionar, por mi parte hice un canal en Youtube, primeramente hice para tratar de no traer malos recuerdos que me entristecieran de ustedes, pero en poco tiempo se hizo popular, luego de el bachillerato también trabajaba como militar en parte de mi tiempo y como Youtubero me iba bien.

(JHONNY) Jaj, por como eras con tus "notas", creo que te quedo bien ese trabajo. Dice en tono un poco burlón.

(JASON) [Sarcástico] jaja, eso me mata de risa.

(ERIK) ¿Y de ustedes chicos?. Dice preguntando a los demás.

(AGUSTIN) Pues por mi no hay mucho, cambien al acabar el bachiller me metí al ejercito; las chicas obtuvieron lo que mas querían.

(JHONNY) ¿Te refieras a... Fue interrumpido por las voces de Sol y Valentina de manera unisola.

-Pues claro, ,la pastelería y dulcera de la ciudad, "el mejor lugar".

(JHONNY) Jejej, gracias por notarlo. Dice un poco sonrojado.

(ERIK) Es bueno ver que -Erik de repente pareció que se quedo pensado en algo de la nada, parecía algo importante por lo que dijo luego- esperen, ¿y nuestros padres?. Pregunto preocupado.

(JHONNY) O DIOS ES VERDAD, ¿como han estado?

(NARRADOR) Los amigos de los Clovers bajaron las cabezas sin decir ninguna palabra como si fuese algo de pésame, eso les dio nerviosismo hasta que Jason hablo.

-¿quieren saberlo, al igual que nosotros?

Los hermanos humanos asintieron rápidamente en señal de aprovacion.

-De acuerdo -dijo Jason- para eso creo que también deben escuchar nuestras historias.

.

Luego de que..."murieran", la tristeza llego primero antes que nada, sus padres...estaban...destrozados, aun no podían creer lo que pasaba al igual que nosotros...luego de el funeral, todos nos dimos un tiempo para reflexionar, por mi parte hice un canal en Youtube, primeramente hice para tratar de no traer malos recuerdos que me entristecieran de ustedes, pero en poco tiempo se hizo popular, luego de el bachillerato también trabajaba como militar en parte de mi tiempo y como Youtubero me iba bien.

(JHONNY) Jaj, por como eras con tus "notas", creo que te quedo bien ese trabajo. Dice en tono un poco burlón.

(JASON) [Sarcástico] jaja, eso me mata de risa.

(ERIK) ¿Y de ustedes chicos?. Dice preguntando a los demás.

(AGUSTIN) Pues por mi no hay mucho, cambien al acabar el bachiller me metí al ejercito; las chicas obtuvieron lo que mas querían.

(JHONNY) ¿Te refieras a... Fue interrumpido por las voces de Sol y Valentina de manera unisola.

-Pues claro, ,la pastelería y dulcera de la ciudad, "el mejor lugar".

(JHONNY) Me hubiese gustado ir allí ;( -dice en un tono un poco triste pero de manera infantil, luego de eso- pero, ¿y nuestros padres?

En ese momento los amigos de los Clovers se quedaron callados, el que relato los hechos fue Jason.

(JASON) Bueno...luego de el funeral...pasaron por casi un año de deprimidos...hubo un momento en el que su madre...gracias a dios su padre logro hacer que entrase en razón...parecían que lo olvidarían pero...alex.

Al escuchar eso, los rostros de Erik y Jhonny se tornaron en molestia y tristeza; Jason tapo su rostro con sus manos y susurraba.

-oh dios...fue horrible...

Jhonny comenzó a botar algunas lagrimas al temer lo peor, Erik apretaba el puño de su mano derecha tratando de aguantar la rabia y la impotencia de el momento, entre dientes dijo.

(ERIK) Disculpen, necesito ir al baño un momento, a penas salio de la habitación salio corriendo hacia el baño, en el trayecto se saco las mangas de su camisa de uniforme hasta quedar hasta casi los codos; al llegar al baño noto que no había nadie, eso era algo bueno, se apoyo con una mano en la pared para tratar de sostener su cuerpo, ambas manos y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un color anaranjado pero poco a poco este se tornaba de un tono rojizos y esto se le mezclaba con respiraciones pesabas...escucho una voz diciéndole.

 _(¿?) Erik...ERIK TRANQUILÍZATE, debes tranquilizarte._

(ERIK) ¿Tranquilizarme?, ese...maldito...por su culpa...

 _(¿?) Lo se lo se, pero recuerda, ellos siempre estarán con tigo no debes dejar que esos sentimientos te abrumen._

 _Er_ Erik siguió así por algunos segundos, hasta que pudo lograr tranquilizarse y que desaparecieran las auras que emitía,se lavo la cara para pode sentir algo mas de tranquilidad.

 _(¿?) ay no. Dijo la voz un poco preocupada._

(ERIK) ¿Que sucede?. Pregunta un poco confundido.

 _(¿?) Dejaste un marca en la pared, mira._

(NARRADOR) Al mirar en la pared en la que se había sostenido, se dio cuenta que la pared estaba quemada, una gran mancha negra dejo el lugar marcado, afortunadamente no había ningún huella de su mano y se podía quitar fácilmente.

(ERIK) Creo que aun debería manejar mejor mis poderes.

 _(¿?) Eso creo, pero al punto ene l que estas, no creo que nadie te vensa_

(ERIK) Es verdad...oye...¿crees que si Jhonny...ya no lo tiene...el pueda utilizarlos?

 _(¿?) No estoy seguro de eso, pero quien sabe, tal vez si o tal vez no._

(ERIK) Si no causa problemas y tenemos esas pastillas, todo estará bien.

 _(¿?) Aun no puedo creer que hayan pastillas para eso, ademas de que sean fáciles de fabricar...pero...no crees que esa mentira es muy fuerte._

(ERIK) Mientras el no lo sepa todo esta bien...si se entera...se destrozaría.

Luego de quedarse unos minutos en el baño, volvió al cuarto en el que estaban los demás, al regresar vio que Jason y valentina les estaban dando algo a Jhonny, al preguntar que eran esa cosas Jhonny le dio lo segundo de lo que sea que le habían dado, paresia un rosario de color marrones de diferentes tonalidades; ambos aceptaron el regalos de los otros y lograron pasear bajo la supervisor de los Clovers.

(JHONNY) Y es resumen eso es todo lo que hemos pasado por aquí, por cierto gracias por los rosarios, están muy bonitos. Dice Jhonny luego de contar el resumen de como llegaron hasta el mundo de Zootopia.

(SOL) Parecen que se han divertido muchísimo en este lugar.

(JHONNY) Digo que esto es mas tranquilo que en el colegio, aquí todos no hablan y ya están tranquilos con migo, en realidad no entiendo por que la mayoría de la gente de nuestro mundo actuaba de una forma tan extraña.

(VALENTINA) Nah, solo que ellos eran tontos.

(SOL) ¿Y tu hermanote Jhonny?. Pregunta un tanto curiosa.

(JHONNY) Esta hablando con Cloy un compañera y gran amiga.

Al escuchar eso todos se fijaron que Jason abrió los ojos como platos y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro, a continuación este salio disparado corriendo hacia una dirección sin especificar, Jhonny se preocupo pues esto lo podía meter en problemas.

MIENTRAS CON CLOY Y ERIK.

(ERIK) Y bueno...esa es la que me parece mejor.

(CLOY) ¿En serio quieres ver esa pelicula?. Dice en una mezcla de incredulidad y bromear

(ERIK) Pues...si. Dice algo apenado.

(CLOY) Okey, okey, la vamos a ver, esa dicen que es peor que la "Purga". Dice un tanto nerviosa.

(ERIK) Jaj okey, solo espero que no te asustes tu como trixie.

(CLOY) jaja, por favor, sabes que yo soy mas valiente que ella para este tipo de cosas.

(ERIK) De acuerdo, entonces si salimos temprano vamos.

(CLOY) Por mi esta bien, nos vemos al terminar el turno.

Al alejarse la loba de la distancia de el joven, se escucho de las cuerdas vocales de Erik, emitir un suspiro fantasioso pero a la vez alegre, al darse la media vuelta se dio cuenta de que Jason estaba recostado en la puerta y observo todo, Erk se siente apenado por lo que vio este le pregunta un tanto molesto y sorprendido.

-¿!Jason!?, ¿pero que rayos estas haciendo aquí?

Jason parecia tener algo en mente, pues su rostro parecía el de un pervertido, parecía que tarareaba alguna melodía burlona pero erik no sabia para que.

(ERIK) Amigo...por favor no...

Jason no pudo evitar y dijo en un tono de una melodía burlona como pensó el.

- _Eres un maldito furry._ _jajajaj_

Los siguientes hechos fueron...básicamente una persecución con Jason riéndose y Erik con la cara sonrojada.

.

La noche reinaba el lugar, una avioneta decencia de los aires, la nave venia de alguna parte de Europa, del artefacto volador bajaron 2 mamíferos: un toro de lidia y una pantera; en el lugar habían varios autos negros de largo tamaño; oso de varias especies, cerdos,lobos, hienas y otras especies con trajes elegantes también estaban en el lugar, saludaron a los 2 lideres de la banda de los Buzekai, entre muchas cosas se dieron saludos y algunas platicas hasta que subieron a unos de los vehículos, en camino a la gran metrópolis, una de las lemosinas fue detenida, la ultima ventana de el vehículo se abrió ligeramente dejando ver lo que se lograba ver.

3 Patrullas policiales estaban al frente, se lograban ver a un león, un chita y una cabra, el león dice.

-ALTO -Aclara en voz alta- somos la policía de Zootopia y nos avisaron de "mamíferos hostiles" que vendrían para acá y necesitamos que bajen de los vehículos.

Las otras limusinas se enteraron por comunicadores de lo ocurrido, todos los animales en cada uno de los vehículos tenia un buen armamento para estas situaciones, estaban apunto de ir a disparar pero algo raro paso, se les aviso que no se metieran y que ellos podrían con ellos.

El primero en bajarse fue Castel y el segundo Breik, los oficiales apuntaron con sus armas tranquilizadoras ante los depredadores, los jefes de bandas no pudieron evitar sotar una pequeña risa, el bovino fue el primero en hablar.

-Estos oficiales...dudo que nos sirvan siquiera para calentar.

Los policías parecían estar molestos por el comentario pues esto se notaba en sus rostro, la pantera siguió.

-Aun así debemos divertirnos por un momento, el viaje fue algo molesto.

Luego de decir esto, la pantera dejo al descubierto su pata derecha, sus garras era muy filosas y largas como para ser de su especie pero es no fue lo que sorprendió a los oficiales, los sorprendió el aura verde que broto de allí.

.

Era muy temprano en la mañana, los hermanos humano dormían tranquilamente; Erik con sus manos en su nuca en una posición mas cómoda y su cama casi sin ningún desperfecto, mientras que Jhonny...Tenia media pierna y brazo fuera de su cama y emitía algunos ronquidos pero no tan fuertes como para despertar a su hermano mayor que estaba en la misma habitación y el zorro Nicohlas Wild que dormía en otra habitación.

Un teléfono solo en la habitación de los humanos lo cual despertó a los hermano de sobresalto, pero mas que todo Jhonny que casi salio disparado de su cama por el sobresalto, aun somnolientos tratan de buscar en teléfono que emitía esos sonidos, esta era la canción "try everything" lo cual indicaba que era el teléfono de Jhonny y que era el tono especial que le dio en caso de que llamara Judy, este contesto.

(JHONNY) [Somnoliento] ¿buenas, señora Hopps?

La coneja contesta de una manera apurada

 _(JUDY) Hola Jhonny como están, necesito que se pongan sus uniformes ahora._

En ese momento se abre a puerta de la habitación, dejando al descubierto al Zorro aun medio dormido preguntando que es todo el escándalo que hay allí.

(JHONNY) Espere-espero señorita Hopps, no entiendo...¿porque... -de repente los ojos de Jhonny se abren como platos por lo que le esta diciendo la coneja, luego responde serio y ya despierto- ya vamos para aya.

Termina la llamada y este dice.

Amigos, la señora Hopps dice que debemos prepararnos, dijo que mataron a 3 oficiales en la afueras de la ciudad y que el Señor Bogo nos llamo para investigar.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Bien, espero que les haya gustado el cap que les e podido dar, en realidad tenia la mayor parte lista en menos de 2 días pero como mis padres se fueron en un viaje importantes me tuve que quedar en la casa de mis abuelas, aquí tengo menos tiempo para escribir ya que necesitan algo mas de ayuda en las diligencias y en un negocio de venta de artículos de gallos, deportes, trajes de baños y esas cosas, eso sin contar que también tengo menos tiempo para el colegio y eso me lo pone mas trabajoso pero tratare de actualizar lo mas posible** **.**

 **Otra cosa chicos, es que se me a ocurrido un gran idea para la portada, es que esta sera actualizada según como avance la serie según su "arco,saga,temporada o como quieran llamarale", en estos momentos estoy trabajando en la primera portada que la estoy dibujando a mano que sera de los clovers y sus amigos humanos, es para mostrarles el tipo de dibujo que tengo y espero que estas sean de su agrado.**

 **pueden compartir su opinión en los comentarios que siempre los espero con muchas ansias cada vez, para los nuevos me pueden ayudar bastante y también si quieren un saludito :3, solo tiene que darle a Fav o seguir la historia o a su servidor que les trae estas historias para entretenerlos; una cosita mas.**

 **Si se les antoja algo de terror y misterio de esta película, pueden ver mi crossover recién terminado de Zootopia x Slenderman (créanme, es mucho mejor de lo que parece) o pueden ver la nueva serie que saco un gran amigo y escritor de esta película, "Zootopia: Justicia" de M. C. Leto al igual que sus otras historias de esta película, si ven alguna avísenle que son de mi parte, creo que ya no queda mas nada que decir amigos, acabamos de pasar los 4.200 vistas, hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por leer hasta el final.**


	30. Capitulo 22

**(ARTURVEN) Hola chivos y chivas, ¿como están amigos?, espero que no se hayan aburrido con esta espera, quise publicar este episodio hace unos dias pero el colegio en las ultima semanas (al menos, como una costumbre en el mio) mandan muchas mas actividades,tareas,exámenes y cosas por el estilo de una manera mucho mas grande de lo habitual, pero aquí estoy para darles otro cap para ustedes, mi publico conocedor XD, bueno, sin dejar de alagar (como dicen en mi bella patria) "esta paja" vamos a comenzar con el cap...alguien noto la rima.**

Capitulo 22 "Mas que una simple banda"

Judy junto a otro oficial fueron a buscar a los Hermanos Clovers y a su querido zorro para que fuesen a la jefatura de policia por lo sucedido, luego del tipico saludo charlaron de los hechos.

(NICK) Entonces zanahorias, ¿que fue lo que paso?

(JUDY) No se los hechos a fondo, solo se que eran oficiales que los enviaron por vehículos "sospechosos"...luego...nos avisaron a todos los oficiales, el jefe bogo me llamo personalmente para que me ocupe del caso.

(JHONNY) Si el señor Bogo la a llamado, es por que esto va a ser algo grande.

(ERIK) Mataron a compañeros de trabajo, eso se merece un arresto y todo el castigo de nuestro sistema judicial.

(JUDY) Jej, por esas mismas razones fue que comenzaron a gustar la idea de ser policía.

(NICK) [En tono jugueton] ¿me pregunto por que no decidiste ser modelo?

Con ese comentario, los demas presentes comenzaron a sentirse un poco...incomodos por el momento, en ese momento a Judy se le ocurre algo muy bueno que decir.

-Por que sin mi, tu estarias perdido, mis zorro tonto.

-jaj, coneja astuta.

(NARRADOR) Pasando ese momento, el resto del camino hasta el ZDP fue bastante tranquilo, al llegar al lugar de trabajo fue una historia muy diferente; los oficiales corrian de un lugar a otro, parecia que algunos criminales decidieron salir un poco temprano para ir a trabajar, Benjamin esta recibiendo llamadas de todas las direcciones, con cada pata sostenia un telefono y tomaba donas con la cola pues este no podia evitar comerlas aun si eso fuese en un turno de trabajo.

Los Clovers y el duo dinamico de la ciudad fueron a la sala forense en donde tenian los cuerpos, al llegar encontraron a 2 gacelas y a un leon, el cual estaba levantando un poco una manta que cubria uno de los cuerpos, este se fijo en la presencia de los oficiales y dijo.

-Oh oficiales, me alegra verlos. Dice en un tono como si estuviese aliviado.

El zorro responde.

-Hola doc Rugidos, creo que a estado algo ocupado. Dice al ver unas lonas que estaban cubriendo algo.

Jhonny por curiosidad se acerco a una de las manta para ver que es lo que había debajo de ella, aun cuando no se lo pregunto a nadie; al apenas levanto la manda de sobresalto se retocedio por el susto y dijo.

-Eso...¿acaso era un animal?

-Si oficial clover. Le respondió el medico forense.

Este siguió hablando

(RUGIDOS) Los 3 oficiales fueron atacados hasta la muerte, entre algunas de las heridas podemos mencionar ataque por garras, rompimiento de las extremidades,heridas profundas, sangrado tanto interno como externo y algo bastante curioso -pasa a la siguiente hoja- Parece que en las heridas provocadas por...garras y un gran objeto punzante, parece que se aplicaron calor.

(JUDY) Esta diciendo que el arma que fue utilizada para acabar con estos oficiales...es a la vez un arma natural pero a la vez un arma que transmite calor. Pregunto la coneja un tanto confundida.

(RUGIDOS) Se podría decir que si oficial Hopps.

(JUDY) De todos moda la información doctor Rugidos

(RUGIDOS) No hay de, siempre me alegra ayudar a alguien de mi trabajo, aun mas si se tratan de ustedes.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que los oficiales salieron, Bogo los encomendó a buscar pistas en la carretera en la que habían sido asesinado los oficiales.

20 MINUTOS MAS TARDE.

Nuestros amigos estaban buscando alguna pista de lo sucedido la noche de ayer, las primeras pistas que habían sido encontradas fueron las de mas manchas de sangre que había en el lugar pero estas eran inútiles pues, estas eran de los oficiales ya muertos; algo un poco mas útil fueron unas escasas pero aun visibles marcas de neumáticos con una especie de barro, la coneja fue la primera en encontrar algo importante, encontró un hilo de pelo el cual era bastante grueso aunque un poco corto

-Posiblemente sea de un bovino o algo así.

El siguiente en encontrar un cabello fue erik, este a diferencia de el anterior, era mas largo y delgado, este si podría pertenecer a cualquier animal, su única similitud es que ambos eran de color negro.

Al llegar a la jefatura de policía, Benjamín indico que Bogo quería hablar con los oficiales Hopps y Wild en su oficina, al llegar a la oficina de el jefe del ZDP este hablaba por teléfono de su cuarto de trabajo, este parecía estar hablando con un viejo amigo, luego de unos pocos segundos luego de que entrasen el zorro la coneja, el búfalo le paso el teléfono a esta ultima, dijo que era alguien importante que quería hablar con "ellos".

-Buenas días. Dijo la coneja, una voz elegante pero al mismo tiempo muy masculina dijo.

 _\- hola, ¿hablo con lo oficial Judy Hopps?_

A Judy casi le da un infarto pues en el momento identifico la voz, este era Jack Savage (si los se, se que también lo puse en mi otra historia así pero aun así lo quise meter) este era el famoso policía/espia internacial, algo que le destacaba es no solo era uno de los mejores a nivel mundial, si no que al igual que Judy era un conejo, este fue una de las principales figuras de las cuales Judy tomo mas en serio su sueño de ser oficial de policía. La coneja respondió en voz temblorosa

-s-si, se-señor sa... Fue interrumpida de repente.

 _-Oh, me alegro de escucharle, me han hablado mucho de usted y su..."compañero", veo que usted es alguien con un gran futuro adelante, por lo que dicen sus "expedientes", usted es una de las mejores oficiales que jamas a tenido en su departamento de_ _policía, me sentiré muy contento de trabajar con tal policía...ademas de ser de la misma especie...me siento muy impaciente de trabajar con usted. Dijo educadamente._

Con esas ultimas palabras, Judy por la tensión cayo rendida al piso, Nick tomo el teléfono antes de que cayera al suelo y se lo paso a Bogo.

(BOGO) Muy bien señor Savage...si...si puede venir con acompañantes, también tenemos a nuevos miembros en nuestro departamento que le serán de mucha ayuda...¿traerá datos?...mas información mejor...mañana en la tarde...esta bien, a esa hora esta bien, espero verlo mañana señor Savage, buenos días.

El búfalo colgó la llamada luego de que Nick sacara a Judy de la oficina semi inconsciente, aun incrédula por que uno de los mejores oficiales y espía del mundo viene-ese a trabaja en la misma ciudad...CON ELLA, era algo de fantasía. Por el otro lado de la jefatura la cosa no andaba muy movida; Erik y Jhonny entregaron las muestras encontradas en la carretera al departamento de investigación, pero aun no había señales de nada, ambos decidieron ir a ver a sus amigos que aun estaban en el área de investigación, pero no era tan aburrido como en el primer día, los doctores hablan con ellos al igual que uno que otro policía, hasta ya hicieron algunos amigos, duermen en camas recién instaladas en ese lugar por si pasaba algo parecido a los de Erik y Jhonny.

Luego de unas platicas, Jason decide vagar por el lugar que aun se le permitia, al caminar por un pasillo, logra ver a erik escribiendo algo en un papel, parecía muy confundido y se detenía por unos momentos para comenzar a escribir denuevo, este trato de preguntarle que era pero Erik escucho que alguien lo llamara.

.

(ERIK) ¿Que sucede nicholas?

(NICK) Solo quiero que me acompañes, voy a ir con Finnick, aprovechando el viaje sacare algo de información sobre el caso.

(ERIK) ¿Iremos los 2 solos?

(NICK) Bueno...pensaba en que viniesen Jhonny y Zanahorias...pero al final creo que es mejor que vallamos los 2 solos.

(ERIK) Necesitaremos a alguien que nos cubran.

(NICK) No te preocupes, ya les dije a unos amigos de aqui que nos hicieran el favor, ademas, les dije que si Bogo se pone muy molesto, que tu y yo estábamos haciendo una investigación privada.

Luego de pensarlo y discutirlo por unos minutos, el zorro logro convencer a el hermano mayor de los Clovers para que fuese con el, fueron a los vestidores y cambiaron sus ropas de uniformes policiales a ropas comunes de civiles; luego de 20 minutos de recorrida vehicular y 5 de caminata, ambos llegaron a un callejón que apenas logro caber Erik sin agacharser,en este lugar había una camioneta con un modelo un tanto..."peculiar" para el humano, el zorro toco la puerta trasera de el vehículo tranquilamente, tan pronto como toco la puerta, el zorro fennec enojado pregunta con un tono enojado en su voz con un bate de al menos el doble de su tamaño.

-¿QUIEN ES?

Este se tranquiliza en copo tiempo al ver que se trata de su amigo de hace varios años, el zorro nick.

(FINNICK) Oh, eres solo tu zorro estúpido.

(NICK) [un poco burlón] Esa es una manera muy cortes de saludar a alguien...como sea, creo que ya has conocido a el humano que esta con migo.

El joven saluda formalmente.

(ERIK) Buenos días señor Finnick.

(FINNICK) Guárdate las formalidades muchacho, supongo que también me gusta verte, ¿no esta tu hermano con tigo verdad?, con todo decir, ese chico es demasiado dulce, se parece mucho esa conejita tuya.

El zorro sigue respondiendo en tono burlón.

(NICK) Oh vamos "hijo mio", no te sentirás celoso de el ¿no? jajaja.

Pero el zorro no sabia que el pequeño de la misma especie le respondiria de una manera bastante inteligente, con una sonrisa recién dibujada en su rostro dice.

(FINNICK) claro que no, yo no me siento celoso de mi "hermano"

En ese instante, Erik dejo sus ojos muy abierto de la impresión por lo que escucho, aun mas por lo siguiente.

(NICK) (¬.¬) touchè; como sea, para cambiar de tema necesito tu ayuda, estamos investigando un caso y necesitamos que nos ayudes, ¿aun tienes a tu amigo en Tonwdraton?

(FINNICK) Claro que el es amigo mio todavía, Mike y yo iremos a una fiesta en la noche, tal vez te invitaríamos pero...como estarás tan "ocupado" en tu trabajo.

(NICK) Solo necesito una pata en esta, ¿okey?, solo es un favor.

(FINNICK) Esta bien, pero el chico no va a caber en el vehículo, pero creo que en la estación de trenes pasa cerca de allí, te apuras y llegaras a tiempo.

Despues de una larga espera en el metro de la ciudad y de milagro no morir de hipotermia hasta llegar al punto al que iban los zorro, este dice luego de lograr estar con ellos entre dientes y temblando.

-o-odio...Ton-ton-tonwdraton

Los zorro no pueden evitar reírse un poco antes de entrar a una cantina, en esta habían sillas y mesas de maderas muy bien organizadas, el olor del alcohol y algunos cigarros estaban en el aire, en el mostrador de las bebidas se podía ver a una oso polar de ojos café, pantalones largos, una camisa gris con mangas largas y un uniforme como una taberna de bar, luego de unos minutos de charlas salieron por una puerta trasera y entraron en una habitación de gran tamaño con chimenea y algunos libros en unos estantes, esto juntado con con unos muebles de terciopelo dio una sensación de calidez.

(ERIK) _Brrrrr,_ Estoy congelado.

(MIKE) Tranquilo muchacho, quédate un rato cerca del fuego, eso te hará bien.

El joven humano se acerco al fuego para entrar en calor mientras los otros hablaban.

(MIKE) En fin, ¿y para que han venido hasta aca?

(NICK) En realidad era para preguntarte algo...se que...trabajas con el señor Big, no se lo diré a nadie pues yo también lo conozco, así que necesito que me digas algo

(MIKE) Pues claro, ¿que seria eso?. Pregunta el oso de brazos cruzados.

(NICK) Creo que ya se a corrido la voz de lo que paso en las cercanías de la ciudad con los 3 oficiales muertos.

(MIKE) Si, ¿a que quieres llegar?

(NICK) No habrá ningún problema últimamente con el señor Big, ¿o si?

(MIKE) Pues a estado un tanto ocupado en..."unos negocios", también a estado bajo presión estos últimos días

(NICK) ¿Y por que seria eso?

(MIKE) Pues...e escuchado el rumor de que una banda internacional a llegado a la ciudad, esta tiene el potencial de causarle grandes problemas al señor Big, sus lideres también han arribado a la ciudad y tememos que algo...verdaderamente malo pase con la ciudad. Dice el oso polar en un tono algo preocupado

(ERIK) No sabe quienes son, ¿o si?. Dice luego de conseguir algo de calor con la chimenea.

(MIKE) Solo pocas cosas, esta banda a causado muchos problemas en Europa y parte de Africa y Asia; han eliminado a mas de la mitad de las bandas o mafias que se metian en el mercado negro de los productos que vendían, principalmente venden droga y arma de todo tipo; aparte de eso...no tengo mas nada que decir, quisiera decir mas.

(MIKE) No te preocupes, ¿anotaste todo ace?

(ERIK) Si Nick, ya e anotado todo lo dicho.

(MIKE) Bueno , creo que es todo, -dirige su mirada hacia Finnick- hey amiguito, ¿listo para la fiesta de esta noche?, recuerda que comienza a las 8 pm y termina a la madrugada.

(FINNICK) Sabes que voy a estar allí de una forma u otra.

Luego de algunos minutos de platica de algunos hechos del pasado de el oso y de el zorro de pequeña estará; en esa misma noche, Mike se reunió con varios compañeros de su misma especie para un trabajo de el señor Big, esto era una amenaza a un grupo de nutrias de una empresa que se negaba a dar una cantidad grande de dinero que le debía y material de falsificación.

(MIKE) Se los estamos diciendo, o pagan el dinero que nos deben o los iremos a buscar.

El que parecía ser el representante de la empresa parecía calmado, a diferencia de sus otros 2 compañeros de la misma especie y otros de que era un conejo y una armadillo.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?. Pregunta otro de los osos polares.

La nutria se detuvo un momento de sus pequeñas carcajadas.

-Solo pienso, ustedes piensan que nos pueden intimidar así de fácil, les diré algo, si se van ahora mismo, tal vez le de parte de el diré de el señor Big y sigan viviendo.

Los osos polares se echaron a reír en la parte trasera de la empresa, ¿en realidad una pequeña nutria les decía eso?, estaban incrédulos, un oso polar se acerco para intimidarlo de frente, sus demás compañeros solo lo miraron de espalda, no estaban muy pendientes de la situación pero esto cambio cuando el oso no hacia ningún movimiento, otro de los oso le había a los demás de algo que lo sorprendió; este cayo al suelo y dejando ver que el primer compañero había muerto de una manera muy extraña, los demás osos entraron en alerta al escuchar a alguien acercarse.

de entre la nieve que caía de el cielo, notaron una silueta, esta parecía ser de un felino, y eso era; poseía un traje de camuflaje de color gris, sus lentes poseían un color amarillo bastante fuese; los oso fueron a atacarlo a disparo limpio pero el felino era demasiado veloz para los balazos de las armas de fuego.

De los guantes de el felino se dejaban ver unas garras de 6 cm de color dorado, con una velocidad muy superior a cualquiera de su especie, fue matando uno por uno a los oso que trabajaban para el jefe de la mafia, el único que quedo con vida fue Mike, este se movilizo rápidamente a su vehículo y pidió ayuda por un comunicador, pero fue muy tarde, con un veloz ataque la pantera destrozo la espada de Mike, poco a poco fue haciéndole daños y mas daños, las heridas poco a poco se hacían mas profundas y destrozaban la piel con mayor profundidad, Mike con sus últimos alientos en esa fría noche dijo.

-¿Quien eres tu?

Antes de rebanarle el cuello con sus garras el felino dijo.

-la "pantera invernal"

El cuerpo de Mke cayo al suelo muerto, tiñendo junto a sus otros 6 compañeros, una nieva cambiando de un tranquilo blanco a un fuerte rojo carmesi, la nutria ordeno a sus acompañantes a entrar en sus respectivos vehiculos y no decir absolutamente nada sobre lo que acaban de ver, todos acataron la orden y re retiraron un poco minutos, dentro de la instalacion, ambos animales estaban en una oficina tomando vino, la pantera que mato en unos instantes a los osos habia cambiado sus vestimentas a un traje oscuro muy elegante.

(¿?) Bien señor Mansher, ese si fue un momento muy entretenido, extrañaba este clima frio luego de unas cuantas y largas vacaciones de la nieve.

(MANSHER) Me sorprende que una pantera le guste tanto este frio como la de tu especie en particular, aun mas que uno de los Jefe de una banda tan importante como es la suya, se meta en estos asuntos.

(BREIK) Pues que puedo decir, también me gusta dejar "fluir" las cosas, yo también me quiero divertir.

(MANSHER) ¿Si le doy las armas que usted me ordeno?...¿me ayudara con el señor Big, no?

(BREIK) En realidad, el también es parte de nuestros objetivos en esta ciudad.

(MANSHER) Jej, eso me parece muy bien.

Ambos realizan un ligero brindis con las copas de vidrio, la pantera dice

(BREIK) Espero que este sea el inicio de una muy buena unión.

(MANSHER) Lo mismo espero señor Breik, lo mismo espero.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap que les pude dar, en realidad no sabia como ponerle de titulo a este episodio por lo que le puse lo que creo yo le pudo haber quedado mejor, en fin, para los que les hayan gustado mi otra historia de zootopia "historias" (sarcastico:cuanta imaginacion ¿no lo creen?) publicare la siguiente historia corta, pues llevo mas de un mes sin actualizarla, la siguiente sera de comedia, no sabia se colocarla ya que, el chiste de allí se la pondría en esta historia también pero luego se me ocurrió una forma de darle a los dos ese mismo chiste, también que en unos días publicare el primer fondo de la historia que sera dibujado, y este sera sobre la foto que tenia Jason en su casa (si el dibujo queda medio malo lo siento mucho, el siguiente que tengo planeado sera de cara cercana y les gustara mucho de que sera)...como sea, vamos a la zona de preguntas.**

 ***Unnamed being: Pues...sigue mirando la historia, veremos hasta que PUNTO llega su nivel de "furrysidad" (se me acaba de ocurrir XD); estos villanos son un poco mas...profundos de lo que ya se han presentado; ya se los van a garchar a todo esos put...PERDÓN,PERDÓN, se me salio XP, vamos a ver como salen de esta tanto la ciudad, como el dúo dinámico y los humanos; no estoy seguro de que haya un gran combate...pero es muy probable y te confirmo otra cosa...fondo con banda sonara; también puedes mandar alguna petición si te gusta, yo le buscare un lugar muy bueno en el momento preciso.**

 **Pues sin nada mas que decir chicos y chicas del mundo yo me despido, mañana lunes y martes tengo 4 exámenes que hacer y entregar 3 tareas a las primeras horas, deseanme suerte; si quieren ayudar a la historia para los nuevos, me ayudarían un montón los nuevos Favs y seguidores de todo tipo; pueden dejar sus opiniones,análisis,criticas de todo tipo en la caja de comentarios que no importa que tan largos o variados sean, tengan la certeza de que responderé a cada parte de ellos, yo me despido por esta ocasión y hasta la siguiente.**


	31. Capitulo 23

**(ARTURVEN) E VUELTO CARAJO XDDD, Hola gente ¿como han estado?, espero que muy bien, muy feliz luego de mi torta de cumpleaños el 22 de Nov, sin aburrirlos con mas les e traido otro tremendo capitulo de esta serie que ustedes aman con el corazón, comencemos.**

Capitulo 23 "Sacando Informacion"

En la mañana se les aviso al ZDP sobre el asesinato de un grupo de osos mafiosos que les causaban problemas a la compañía de un dueño de la zona; dijo que que este debió regalarles parte de su inventario para evitar mas problemas de los que mas tenían. Con esos ya eran bastante problemas, para este caso fueron accinados mas oficiales a parte de los Clovers,Nick y Judy; también se les fueron agregadas,Trixie,Cloy,Colmillares y un puñado de nuevos oficiales que estuvieron en la misma graduación de nuestros humanos.

Al llegar al ZDP, la coneja y los humanos notaron que el zorro se mostraba muy pensativo luego de enterarse de la muerte de esos osos polares.

(JHONNY) Esto es aburrido, casi no hemos conseguido pistas sobre el caso.

(ERIK) Solo tenemos una pequeña base de datos, según Judy, hoy vendría alguien que ayudaría con el caso, dijo que es como un espía o algo así

(JHONNY) ¿!En serio!? -dijo a la vez sorprendido y emocionado- debe ser increíble, ya lo quiero conocer

(JUDY) Lo se, yo también estoy muy emocionada, ya quiero conocerlo, e escuchado un montón de historias de el.

(NICK) (Fingiendo) o si, que genial...miren como estoy desbordandome de la emoción.

Los demas no entendían por que Nick actuaba de esa forma, posiblemente eran solo celos de el otro conejo, tratando de conquistar a Judy, a pesar de que suena tonto era algo que ponía molesto al zorro, pocos minutos después le llego un mensaje a Judy de Benjamín.

- _Hola Judy, ¿como estas amiguis?, en fin, disculpen pero un oso polar dejo una carta y dijo que era para ti y NicK_ _._

Era algo raro para la coneja pues la coneja no tenia ningún conocido de esa raza, posiblemente podía ser un fan pidiendo un autógrafo como muchos, sin embargo el rostro de el zorro expresaba algo de nerviosismo, poco después el dúo dinámico de la ciudad fue a la recepción de la jefatura, el guepardo con sobre-peso les dio el sobre blanco en el que estaba la carta, este estaba marcado con una B mayúscula en un tipo de letra muy curiosa, al leerla esta decía:

 _-Hola Nicohlas, necesito que vengas lo mas rápido que puedas a nuestro antiguo hogar, necesito que tu y la señorita Hopps vengan a reunirse, esto es un tema a un importante y quisiera reunirme con ustedes"tanti saluti,accuratamente Mr Big"_

Con esto queda mas que demostrado que era el señor Big, el delincuente mas peligroso y temido de zootopia, era algo curioso debido a que esta era la primera vez que recibían tanto nick como Judy una carta de la musaraña, esto se ponía algo peligroso, debían esconder la carta a toda costada de los demás oficiales en el departamento, ademas de tener mas cuidado con Bogo tenían la llegada de Savage a la ciudad.

.

Pasaron las horas hasta llegar a las 3 Pm, Bogo se encontraba en primera fila para recibir; Judy , Trixie y Jhonny se encontraban con la emoción al tope, sin parar de hacer preguntas; Cloy,Nick y Erik se encontraban un tanto distantes de esas emociones, se mantenían bajo bastante control ante la situación actuando con bastante normalidad; ademas de ellos estaban algunos oficiales, tanto viejos como nuevos que habían entrado al ZDP.

(JUDY) Nick, ¿puedes creer que Jack Savage?.

La conejita respondió de una manera muy alegre y con un gran resplandor en sus ojos, sin embargo el zorro respondía indiferente.

(NICK) ¿Alguien me puede explicar por que ese tipo en este lugar?. Pregunto con un poco de desgano.

(ERIK) Vamos Nick, no hable así.

(BOGO) A venido debido a un asunto muy importante de unos criminales que se presumen que están en la ciudad, aprovechando la oportunidad hará otras cosas; no solo para nosotros es un honor para el ZDP, también lo es para la ciudad.

Poco después se escucho un sonido en los cielos cercanos, un helicóptero de color negro apareció de las nuves, acercándose a nuestros amigos.

(NICK) ¿En verdad es necesario un helicòptero?

(CLOY) Debe ser alguien un poco excéntrico.

Una manija se escucho sonar del vehículo volador, de este aparecía Jack Savaje, este era un conejo de pelaje gris, en sus orejas poseía 2 lineas negras y en su rostro poseia 3 mas de cada lado, una que casi tocaba sus ojos de color azul y las otras 2 que llegaban a sus mejillas; tenia un traje elegante de color negro con una corbata del mismo color, al ver esto Erik no pudo evitar sentirse un poco divertido al ver esto.

(ERIK) Bueno, debo que esto es algo exagerado, no lo crees Jho...

Al mirar hacia adelante se vio a su hermano menor,Judy y Trixie, corriendo para alcanzar a Bogo.

- _oh dios, oh dios, ya quiero hablar con el._ Penso la coneja.

- _Se ve tan genial el señor Savage, debe ser alguien super fuerte._ Pensaba el humano de menor edad.

(ERIK) Si no lo vigilo hace algo imprudente como esto.

(NICK) Jej, esa conejita no cambia.

(CLOY) Esa trixie no sabe aguantarse, jajaja, nunca cambia, y por eso es mi amiga.

(NARRADOR) La charla con el búfalo y el conejo fue corta, pues fue interrumpida por la coneja, Bogo la presento.

(BOGO) Ella es la oficial de la que le hablaba, nuestra oficial estrella, Judy Hopps.

(JUDY) Es un placer grandisimo conocerlo señor.

Savage se quedo un momento callado al ver como era la oficial, simplemente pudo decir -si, es-es un placer conocerla también-. Los demás oficiales (menos Nick )estaban bastante contentos y orgullosos de poder estar al frente de tal mamífero, poseía una cantidad incontables de asañas a mencionar, hasta que llegaron con los humanos.

(SAVAGE) Oh valla, ¿ustedes son los humanos que aparecieron hace un año por esta ciudad?

(ERIK) Si señor, esos mismos. Respondió.

(SAVAGE) Y ¿cual es su nombre?

(ERIK) Mi nombre es Erik Clover y el que esta a mi lado es mi hermano menor y el que también llego con migo a esta ciudad, su nombre es Jhonny Clover.

(SAVAGE) Es un placer conocerlo, mi querido oficial.

Al estrechar "pata a mano" se noto en el rostro de el conejo una mirada de impresión por alguna razón, el joven Jhonny ya estaba con las ganas hasta las nueves por poder estrechar su mano contra el; al estrechar su mano, Savaje por un momento pudo sentir..."algo"...era algo que paso de su espalda a su médula espinal, sin embargo Jhonny aun no quitaba su sonrisa de alegría,felicidad y emoción de un chico pequeño, el conejo retiro su pata y se dirigió con Bogo a la jefatura de policía para hablar de otros temas.

(JHONNY) Erik...acaso hoce algo mal. Dice un poco tímido.

(ERIK) ¿Que? no, tal vez estuviste...un poco..."exagerado", pero era solo tu emoción de siempre, no paso nada. Dice tratando de tranquilizarlo

(JHONNY) Pues...tal vez...es solo que, el actuó como si yo hiciera algo malo

(NARRDOR) Pronto llega Trixie, escuchando lo que estaban diciendo le da u pequeño codazo en el brazo a Jhonny y le dice.

-Relajate "humano bobito", no paso nada.

-Pues si lo dices tu es verdad jejej.

(NARRADOR) Luego de unas horas acabaron el turno de nuestros amigos, el dúo dinámico de la ciudad y los hermanos humanos estaban contentos de acabar con este día, temprano en la mañana comenzarían a trabajar en el caso del asesinato de los osos en la zona ártica de la ciudad.

(ERIK) Que día, ¿no lo crees Nicohlas?

(NICK) Valla que si. Dice un poco cansado.

(JUDY) Mañana comenzare a trabajar a con el señor Savaje, aun no lo puedo creer.

(NICK) Ese conejo me da malas espina zanahorias

(JUDY) Oh ¿que pasa?, ¿piensas que el me alejara de ti, zorro tonto?

(NICK) Jej, esa es mi conejita astuta.

(JHONNY) Siempre me alegra verlos juntos señores Nick y Judy.

(NICK) A nosotros también chico, en fin, debemos salir pues nos llamaron a mi a zanahorias para algo importante.

(JHONNY) ¿Podremos ir?. Pregunto esperanzado el chico.

(NICK) No lo se, lo que pasa es que... El zorro iba a decir algo pero la coneja intervino.

(JUDY) Vamos Nick, es una buena oportunidad para que ellos los conozcan

(NICK) Bueno esta bien, pero deben comportarse.

(ERIK) ¬¬ No nos debe hablar como niños.

(NICK) Por si las moscas.

Menos de una hora mas tarde, se encontraron en la dirección de Tonwdraton en la que también allí, Erik parecía estar a punto de congelación mientras que Jhonny disfrutaba ese clima tan frió, Erik se quedo pensando en su mente.

- _Maldita sea, de todos los ambientes, el único que me faltaba era antártico, por que no lo practique en ese lugar antes._

Al llegar al lugar se encontraron con 2 osos polares en una limosina, luego de algunos momentos estos se montaron a la limosina y los 6 fueron en dirección a una mansión de gran tamaño, este lugar estaba cuidado por todo tipo de animales aunque por alguna razón, los osos polares eran los que predominaban en el lugar; luego de unos minutos entraron a una gran habitación fueron guiados hasta una gran oficina, los osos les ofrecieron unas sillas para poder sentarse, luego de unos minutos, entre las patas de el oso mas grande y mas viejo de apariencia, se dejo ver a un minúsculo mamífero; ese era Mr Big, el criminal mas peligroso que existía en la ciudad.

(NICK) Co-como se encuentra señor Big. Dice nervioso luego de besar las jollas de Mr Big.

(BIG) Muy bien Nick, ¿como esta la señorita Hopps?

(JUDY) Muy bien señor Big, ¿su hija como esta?, ¿y sus nietos?

(BIG) Muy bien, deberías ver a la que puso tu nombre, es una niña hermosa

(JUDY) Eso me alegra muchísimo señor.

(BIG) ¿y quienes son estos chicos que están con ustedes?

(JUDY) Son unos muy buenos amigos, son compañeros que han pasado tiempo con nosotros, son de mucho fiar.

(BIG) Díganme jovenes, ¿como se llaman?

(ERIK)El mio es Erik...Clover...y. Es interrumpido de Jhonny.

(JHONNY) El mio es Jhonny, y soy el hermano menor de Erik.

(BIG) Pues bien, cualquier amigos de la señorita Judy y madrina de mis nietos, sera parte de mi familia también.

Esa palabra era un tanto personal para el humano mayor..."familia"...aunque a Jhonny no le importo mucho.

(JHONNY) Y señor Big, ¿cual seria la razón para querer llamar al señor Nick y Judy?

Al escuchar eso, la musaraña les hizo una seña a los osos polares para que salieran un momento de la habitación.

(BIG) ¿Ustedes escucharon sobre los osos polares encontrados muertos en Tonwdraton hoy?

(NICK) ¿Trabajaban para usted?. Pregunto un tanto nervioso

(BIG) Si, creemos que fueron una banda que llego a la ciudad hace poco, esta banda a provocado desastres entre otras mafias en Europa y parte de Asia y África; en estas zonas las Mafias y bandas han sido prácticamente destruidas por completo en un tiempo record...y temo que piensen hacer algo con la ciudad.

Ese comentario puso algo nervosos a los presentes.

-El nombre de la Banda es "Buzekai", mis contactos no han podido decirme mucho por seguridad; aun con mis negocios, no quiero que la población salga herida; por eso quiero que ustedes me ayuden con esto, de la misma manera con ustedes podremos colaborar con la policía para acabar con esto.

(NARRADOR) Esto era una jugada muy peligrosa para todos los que trabajaban en la fuerza, con Savage allí es posible que los descubrieran, sin embargo había la gran posibilidad de que esto fuese mucho mas grande de lo que se tenia planteado desde ahora, pero no quedaba de otra, tuvieron que aceptar la petición de la musaraña; el resto de los temas de conversación fueron al pasar el rato, Historia,religión,una que otra historias de hace algún tiempo, sumado a un gran banquete para la cena.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Ok gente, espero que estén muy bien, aquí en mi patria ya es super tarde, por lo que me disculpo desde orita si encuentran algún error en este cap, estos últimos días serán bestiales en el colegio; y si...LO SE, en este capitulo les di la nueva portada que trate de terminar, (esa era la foto que Jason tenia es su casa) se que Jason y Agustin no me quedaron muy bien pero no sabia muy bien como darle su forma, pero les prometo que la próxima cubierta se vera muy bien, la siguiente sera un "VS" y créanme, les va a encantar quienes son los que pelearan.**

 **RESPUESTAS SENSUA...solo respuestas.**

 ***Unnamed Being: ahora podemos decir que...SE PRENDIÓ ESTA MIERDAAAAAAAAA; pues te dire algo, no sera el chapulin colorado (aun tengo el trauma de su partida D; ); solo diré algo que te hará pensar de los poderes de estos chicos...sepa madre y pal prox cap.**

 **Okey, creo que hasta qui dejo esta wea, como en una semana, (creo que es en esta o en la próxima) no tendré clases el viernes y el lunes y martes (no me preguntes pues me lo acaban de avisar de facebook) recuerden que para saludar, pueden comentar y los nuevos colocar Fav y seguir, pueden poner sus criticas, análisis,teorías o inclusos saludos tanto en los comentarios como en MP, hasta aquí les deja su compa arturven de la (gubernamentalmente corrupta) pero naturalmente hermosa Venezuela, los quiero a todos amigos, bye bye.**


	32. Chapter 24

**(ARTURVEN) Holo a todos, espero que anden super bien, aquí ando como siempre (vagando por la vida XDDDD ) para lograr traerles otro gran cap de esta serie, se vienen cosas grandes por aquí.**

Capitulo 24 "Seguimos en peligro"

Era temprano en el ZDP, Jhonny y Nick estaban entre el despertar y el dormir; Erik y Judy estaban en el salón de investigaciones, junto con el agente Savage y los oficiales seleccionados para esta misión; el menor de los hermanos y el zorro se les podía observar sobres debajo de los ojos debido a la falta de sueño.

(JHONNY) (somnoliento) Se-señor nick...por...¿por que tenemos que estar en el ZDP tan temprano?...no-o son de las 6 de la mañana.

Luego de que nick diera un largo bostezo, respondió.

(NICK) Sabes que zanahorias...nos obliga a venir temprano, pero ahora quiere que lo estemos aun mas para por "trabajar" con Savage

(JHONNY) Hablando de eso...no a notado algo extraño en el señor Savage.

(NICK) A parte de que es un idiota,no. Dice un poco molesto

(JHONNY) Oh vamos señor Nick, no creo que sea tan malo, pero admito que es algo...no se..."extraño", no nos quiere dar la palabra.

(NICK) Pero algo de ese conejo me da mala espina.

(JHONNY) Jejej, creo que esta un poco celoso, no se preocupe señor Nick, si logro que la señorita Judy la amara, no creo que termine engañada por alguien mas.

(NICK) ¬¬ no es celos niño.

.

En ese momento, estaban Judy,Cloy,Erik, junto a varios de los oficiales seleccionados para este caso, junto al agente Savage el cual estaba revisando la base de datos que había traído para esta ocasión; el sistema que tenia era comparar el tipo de ADN que había dado los cabellos encontrados en la carretera en dirección a la ciudad; pasando desde temprana horas de comparación, logro conseguir los datos suficientes para explicar todo lo necesarios; con los oficiales mencionados ya reunidos se comenzo una exposición sobre lo que estaba sucediendo desde hace ya unos días.

(SAVAGE) Buenos días a todos oficiales, supongo que ya todos deben de conocerme o al menos escuchado de mi.

Todos asintieron de manera afirmativa la cabeza

(SAVAGE) Pues es esta ocasión, e tenido que realizar un caso como este que, me a costado trabajo resolver, presten tensión a la pantalla.

Al encender el televisor, se muestra la imagen de un toro del cuello hasta la cara.

(NICK) ¿Otro Bogo?, ya con uno es mas que suficiente para este departamento de policía. Dice en tono burlón

La mayoría de los presentes lo miran con desaprobación por la frase y Savage continua hablado.

(SAVAGE) El mamífero que esta aquí, es Castel Emanuel Castillo Torino de 36 años, en un toro que a recibido entrenamiento para poder ser superior a lo que generalmente se le considera a su especie, el y su hermanastro son los que dominan a una banda conocida como "Buzekai"

(JUDY) ¿Buzekai?. Pregunta la coneja confundida.

(SAVAGE) Exactamente oficial Hopps, esta banda es mucho mas problemática de lo que aparenta, a pesar de que a eliminado a muchas bandas, también hemos tenido a muchas bajas de oficiales en Europa...varios países me han pedido ayuda pero aun no hemos podido capturarlos -pasa la imagen a una pantera en la misma posición-. El nombre de esta Pantera Breik Eulises Castillo Torino, este al igual que Castel, recibio un entrenamiento especial, tanto como Castel no se les conoce su potencia máximo, solo se sabe que son extremadamente peligroso; fue adoptado por la Familia Castillo cuando tenia 1 años, nunca se conoció quienes fueron sus padres biológicos por lo que fue adoptado por esta familia, aparte de mencionar esto, esta familia estaba involucrada en crímenes con la ley en España pero con el pasar de los años, estos 2 fueron formándose poco a poco formando una pequeña banda formada "Buzekai" aunque en sus inicios era una banda pequeña que era difícil de capturar, los últimos 10 años tuvieron un incremento impresionante, pasando de simples asesinatos a mamíferos comunes, a en ocasiones matar a altos funcionarios políticos de estado y figuras publicas; trafico de drogas,homicidios,robo,extorsion, son los crímenes mas cometidos por esta banda y no les gusta la competencia por su comportamiento en Europa en los ultimo 3 años

.

Luego de las platicas todos salieron de la sala de juntas para salir a realizar sus rondas de la mañana; el zorro y la coneja fueron el primer grupo en salir junto a 4 pares mas de oficiales a realizar barridos en diversas zonas de la ciudad; dejando a los humanos en el lugar.

(ERIK) Hey Jhonny, ¿como estas?

(JHONNY) Medio dormido,¿sabes?

(ERIK) Si lo se, pero parece que yo hoy me levante con buen pie esta mañana.

(JHONNY) Te envidio por eso. Dice en un tono juguetón.

Erik le frota el cabello de Jhonny con una de sus manos para lograrlo despertar un poco mas, Jhonny solo se reía de lo que hacia su hermano.

(ERIK) Sabes, me caeria bien algo de café.

(JHONNY) ¿Quieres café hermanote?

(ERIK) Claro que si

(JHONNY) Pues también iré por uno para mi, solo espero que tengan azúcar.

(ERIK) Sabes que a mi no me gusta mucho la azúcar en el café. Aclaro Erik

(JHONNY) No me refería a ti hermanote, lo decía por mi, odio el café si no tiene mucha azúcar.

(ERIK) Tanta azúcar en el cuerpo puede causar algo de daños, y tu lo sabes muy bien. Le dice su hermano para advertirlo de la salud

(JHONNY) meh, tu sabes que soy dulcero de nacimiento, ademas, con esta figura que e agarrado con este año de entrenamiento si me a tomado bien como a ti.

(ERIK) Como sea, solo trae el café por favor.

(JHONNY) Oky doky erik

(NARRADOR) Durante el transcurso fue algo somnoliento hasta llegar a la cafetería de el lugar, luego de pedir los 2 faces, logra ver a su amiga Trixie, parecía estar en el mismo estado que el, en sus ojos se notaba el cansancio y su pelaje parecía estar un poco desaliñado, aprovechando la oportunidad fue a saludarlas.

(JHONNY) Hola Trixie, ¿como a estado tu mañana?

(TRIXIE) Hola Jhonny, para mi a comenzado algo pesado, esta mañana a sido un orror

(JHONNY) Comparto tu mismo pensamiento

(TRIXIE) Lamento verme de este modo, es que no tuve tiempo de arreglarme.

(JHONNY) No te preocupes, no te ves tan mal.

(TRIXIE) Jaj, gracias por el alago.

Jhonny en ese momento no se da cuenta pero debajo del pelaje de la loba, había un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

(TRIXIE) Bueno...hoy no e tenido mi sueño de belleza por completo

Las siguientes palabras las dejaron heladas

(JHONNY) Para mi no lo necesitas, siempre te has visto hermosa para mi

Un rubor se apodero de la cara de la loba, sin embargo, debido a la falta de atencio tuvo que esperar unos segundos para poder escuchar sus propias palabras

(JHONNY). . . . . (Dandose cuenta de lo que dijo y sonrojandose) Ay dios, se que sono raro perdon

(TRIXIE) (nerviosa) Jejej, no hay disculpas, se siente bien que alguien me diga bonitos alagos...para variar de la mayoria de los machos

(JHONNY)De todos modos, admito que hice una estupidez (y eso que nunca lo acepto)

(TRIXIE) Aun así, acepto tus disculpas "humano bobito"

(JHONNY) De acuerdo "Lobita lista", tengo que llevarle este cafe a Erik, tenemos que tomar luego de levantarnos tan temprano

(TRIXIE) De acuerdo amigo, nos vemos mas tarde.

En un momento para dar mas nerviosismo, trixie le da un ligero guiño con el ojos, Jhonny no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse avergonzado o nervioso (Nota del Autor: ahora sabe el carajito lo que sienten muchos hermanos mayores con sus hermanos menores XD )

.

Eran al rededor de las 9 de la noche, el oficial Felines (un león) y el oficial Timberson (un rinoceronte negro) unos de los varios oficiales para (ya saben para que)

residieron una llamada en el distrito forestal, en la que se mencionaba que en un barrio de la zona se podrían estar realizando acciones ilegales, entre lo que se menciono en la llamada, el mamífero mencionaba que se estaban transportando cajas llenas de armas de potente calibre, sin mencionar que también se estaban transportando materiales misteriosos y quienes lo trasportaban no eran de buena apariencia.

Al llegar al sitio los delincuentes pusieron resistencia pero fueron apresados rápidamente...cuando pensaron que ya todo había terminado y iban a reportar lo sucedido por la radio, se escucharon unas risas extrañas de entre la sombras, una era de voz grave y la otra era un poco mas suave...al salir de las sombras salieron un toro y una pantera con trajes elegantes...eso les prendió las alertas en sus mentes.

(TIMBERSON) Feliz rápido, llama a la estacion de policía, están aquí.

(FELINOS) De acuerdo.

(NARRADOR) Feliz fue a gran velocidad a la patrulla para llamar a los refuerzos mientras Timberson se enfrentaría a los 2 mafiosos, pero al voltearse vio al toro adelante de el, apenas si pudo hacer algún movimiento, solo pudo ver que el toro puso su pata en su pecho y que tenia un aura morada, luego sin previo aviso, un luz morada atravezo el cuerpo del rinoceronte negro, Timberson comenzó a vomitar sangre a grandes cantidades, estaba temblando y veía borroso, al final cayo de rodillas al suelo, con mucha dificultad trataba de levantarse, pronto escucho un voz grave que pensó que era de el toro, este dijo.

-Hey policia, ¿sabes quien es "ajo"?

El rinoceronte no entendía a quien se refería, luego de mucho esfuerzos logro levantarse pero fue un intento inútil; apenas se levanto, Castel con su cuerno izquierdo, atravezo la cabeza de el rinoceronte matándolo en unos instantes, este dijo.

-el que te clava el cuerno en el ojo, jeje.

Feliz llego desesperado con su arma tranquilizadora a la patrulla policial.

-Por favor, ayuda, soy el oficial Felinos, hemos encontrado a los lideres de los Buzekai, vengan pronto, estamos en...

(NARRADOR) Antes de que pudiese terminar el comunicado, solo pudo ver como un destello dorado cortaba su pata con la que sostenía la radio, el felino se retorcida de de dolor y angustia por el sentimiento de su pata mutilada, al abrir los ojos logra ver a la pantera quien también fueron advertido, por un momento pensó que seria degollado o decapitado por las garras de la pantera pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, el pantera guardo sus garras muy largas como las de su especie, por un momento pensó que lo dejaría allí para que sufriera...pobre iluso;Breik puso una de sus palmas al frente de el oficial, el felino uniformado no entendía que es lo que quería hacer...la pata de la pantera se ilumino de un color verde claro, lo que encendió el nervio y nerviosismo de hace unos segundos.

.

En ese mismo momento estaban Erik y Cloy en una patrulla policía esperando en una una zona residencial de la misma área forestal, habían pasado estacionados en el mismo lugar por casi una hora luego de haber buscado durante el resto de la mañana, toda la tarde y parte de la noche, hasta que les indicaron que se quedaran en el lugar.

(CLOY) Esto si que es aburrido. Dice la loba con el mismo sentimiento.

(ERIK) Eso es verdad, pero esta zona también es tendente a los robos a esta hora.

(CLOY) Tal vez como estábamos en este lugar, Bogo aprovecho para vigilar un poco esta zona.

(ERIK) Esa es una buena posibilidad.

(CLOY) Aun así...el trabajo me mato esta mañana, estoy muy cansada.

Erik, al ver a su amiga en ese estado, decidió hacer una buena acción.

(ERIK) Si quieres puedes descansar, no le diré a nadie.

Sorprendida por o que dijo su compañero responde.

(CLOY) No, no; eso no es molestia, ya somos profesionales, no puedo...

(ERIK) Tranquila, ya te dije que le diré a nadie, ademas te despertare si pasa algo.

(CLOY)Bueno...de acuerdo, pero si pasa cualquier cosa, me debes despertar.

(ERIK) Entendido. Rectifico el joven.

Cloy se acomodo para dormir en el aciento, rapidamente se quedo dormida tranquilamete, mientras su compañero la observaba; este penso

(ERIK)

Valla...de verdad se ve tranquila mientras duerme...se ve..tan...linda...0.0 ¿QUE COSA?,¿COMO ES QUE PENSÉ EN ESO?

(NARRODOR) Mientas Erik aun descifraba por que tuvo ese raro pensamiento , sintió que algo acariciaba su brazo derecho, poco a poco sentía que esto se estaba acurrucando en su brazo, al mirar se da cuenta de que de que esta sigue dormida, se puso algo nervioso al verla de este modo, pronto recordó algo que dijo trixie una vez.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

(TRIXIE) Ella es de las que cuesta levantarse, en realidad se para temprano como muchas personas que van a su trabajo, pero una vez en una pillamadas de cuando eramos niños, no se levantaba a pesar de todos mis intentos hasta las 6:30 am, que según, es la hora a la que se levanta, creo que lo mismo es con una que otra siesta.

 _(FINAL DEL FLASHBACK)_

Ese sentimiento y sensación extraña recorrieron su cuerpo de nuevo, era una sensación que...básicamente no tenia descripción, cada vez que estaba con ella en ese tipo de situaciones, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por el pecho, sentía una sudoración por la nuca.

(ERIK) (en voz baja) porque...¿porque me pasa esto?, ¿porque e siento así por ella?.

(NARRADOR) Al mirar a la loba otra vez...sintió un extraño sentimiento...¿seria...?...¿quien sabe?; vio su cabello, ese color café que siempre le había agradado, no podía negar que el la quería como amigo,amiga y compañera de trabajo...pero;sus piro pesadamente.

(ERIK) Debo de estar loco si voy a hacer esto...y yo preocupándome de los "2 locos" de mi hermanito y Ramirez.

poco se acercaba a la cabeza de la loba para darle un pequeño y rápido beso, pensó.

(ERIK)

Si Nick o Jason me vieran, se reirían de mi.

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar con la acción que dudaba mucho, el sonido de la radio los sorprendido de golpe, el humano tomo la radio para ver de lo que se trataba. Luego de las palabras de el oficial Felinos, se escucho un fuerte sonido, fue como si una explosión hubiese sonado al lado de comunicador, luego de eso se corto la comunicación, tras escuchar esto decidieron ir con alguna patrulla para saber que es lo que haba pasado.

Pronto se comunicaron con varias patrullas, entre ellos con la de Nick,Judy y Savage;Jhonny y Trixie y algunos mas, lograron conseguir la dirección a la que si había ido el oficial con su compañero; 15 minutos fueron los que tardaron al llegar al lugar, era un almacén abandonado que iba a ser demolido en algunos días en el distrito de la área forestal.

Al entrar al lugar todos se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que encontraron; a los 2 oficiales muertos pero mas extraño fue Felinos. A parte de que le faltaba una pata pues esta había sido cortada, parecía que su cabeza había sido desvanecida literalmente, no se encontraba en ningún lado y no haba un rastro de sangre a parte de el de su pata, solamente esta parte del cuello, algo particular era que parte de su carne parecía haberse quemado con algo, ante esto Savage dijo.

-Esto fue obra de los Buzekai, rápido, debemos sacar a los cadáveres de aquí.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Bueno gente, espero que hayan disfrutado de nuestro capitulo de la noche de hoy jejej, ojala les hayan gustado nuestros "momentos shipin" de esta ocasión (si piden alguna otra ocasión la pueden pedir por los Mps...MP), en realidad este episodio lo pensaba subir ayer en la tarde, pero como estoy pasando por unos problemas algo complicados por la mudanza, la academia de ingles (que por el colegio estaba algo retazado) comencé a tomar otra vez y que tengo que estudiar algo muy importante no tuve tiempo hasta ahora, espero su infinita comprensión y vamos a responder.**

 **RESPONDE ZONE...ESTÚPIDO Y SENSUAL INGLES XD.**

 ***IronMaik2099: No hay de que bro, estoy muy contento de que te haya gustado; por alguna razón muchos me dijeron que les ha gustado bastante ese chiste, me alegra pues en un momento pensé que no les había gustado;tratare de "callarme" jejej y eso que hice las muertes mas suave citas que se me vinieron a la mente, pero esas tenían mas sentido que otras que tenían en mente; espero tu comentarios de algún cap en el futuro, tanto en este como en todos y que sea de tu agrado como a toda las personas que ven esto; Saludos desde Venezuela amigo...si que soy pendejo si ya te había roto las costillas con mi saludo...pues con esto te parto otras mas pa¨ que te mande al medico XDDDD, hasta la otra compay.**

 **.**

 **Muy bien amigos, creo que hasta aquí escribiere esta Wea por que me esta agarrando el sueño ya para las 11 de las noche aquí en el oriente de la Venezolana tierra patria de la que soy :3, recuerden siempre dejar sus comentarios para ver que les gusto de el cap y que no para mejorar al igual que la historia; para los nuevos me ayudan muchísimo con sus nuevos Fav y seguidores que me alientan mas a crear estos capítulos como a todos los usuarios de esta pagina, sin otra cosa que agregar yo me despido.**


	33. Capitulo 25

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos mi chicuelos co...(espera no eso es de "JuanPalomera" de Youtube) ahora comezando de verdad , espero que todos estén muy bien chicos y chicas; en esta ocasión es hora de darle un abrazo a un integrante mas de esta familia que me ayuda todos los días a escribir mas y mas, una abrazos parte costilla y un gigantesco saludo para "dikr" de Mexico, espero que le guste este episodio como a todos ustedes, sin nada mas que agregar, comencemos.**

Capitulo "Avanzando"

Ya era temprano en el ZDP, las 7:30 am, ya se había expandido por los medio de comunicación la muerte de los oficiales en estos días, pero fueron vinculados a accidentes o por otras bandas que se están buscando en la ciudad para no causar pánico en la ciudad.

Aprovechando que el papeleo de los Clovers iba a ser en unos minutos, decidieron ir a ver a sus amigos humanos pues ese día iban a ser sacados de el área de experimentación de el departamento de policía y de "Salud y Biología de el estado", los hermanos humanos se encontraron en el pasillo con los doctores quienes estaban examinando a sus amigos humanos, se encontraban tomando algunos instrumentos antes de regresar al laboratorio principal de la ciudad, se encontraron con los doctores Sampers (una cabra) y la doctora Gasmil (una Gacela)

(JHONNY) Hola doctores -dice con su típico tono alegre y contento- ¿como se encuentran?

(GASMIL) Bastante bien en realidad

(SAMPERS) Nuestros servicios ya no son requeridos aquí, ya los otros humanos ya pueden salir, ya se encuentran en la base de datos de la ciudad y les realizamos los exámenes necesarios

(ERIK) Si no es mucha molestia, ¿como se han comportado?

(GASMIL) En realidad se han comportado bien y son buenos para una conversación, pero el que llama Jason Ramirez, tiene un ligero caso de "narcolepsia", aparte de que cuenta malos chiste.

Luego los 2 hermanos hacen una pregunta al unisolo

-¿no le detectaron retraso-metal-irebelsible ?

(GASMIL) Lo pensé por un momento, aunque resulto que era estupidez de cualquier mamífero

-solo por si las moscas

(SAMPERS) Bueno, creo que esto es todo, que pasen buenos días oficiales.

.

Los Clovers hablaron con sus antiguos amigos hasta que tuvieron que regresar a terminar sus informes sobre el caso.

(JHONNY) ¿Y que van a hacer ahora?, ya los humanos aquí no son tan..."aterradores" para los animales

(AGUSTIN) Si me lo preguntas, creo que es buscar un trabajo

(SOL) Dijeron que nos podemos quedar en esta área temporalmente, pero creo que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para conseguir trabajo en este lugar

(ERIK) Eso supongo que esta bien.

(JASON) Supongo que nos tenían muy extrañados

(JHONNY) No tienes ni idea.

(JASON) ¿Me pregunto como pudiste sobrevivir aquí sin mi carisma?

En ese momento le devuelve la frase

(ERIK) En realidad conseguimos a alguien parecido ti

(JASON) Mentiras, nadie llega a mi carisma

(JHONNY) Creo que Erik se refiere a tu nivel de "estupides" XDDD

(JASON) ¬¬, Ya no les hablo.

(JHONNY) Supongo que hasta aquí chicos, nos tenemos que ir pues tenemos que seguir llenando los informes de un caso

(JASON) ¿Escribiendo como en el colegio, heh?

(JHONNY) En comparación con esto, extrañamos el colegio ;-;

.

EN SAHARA QUARE

Los lideres de los Buzekai estaban esperando junto a unas bebidas una llamada de uno de sus contactos en la ciudad de zootopia, al llegar casi el medio día se escucho el sonido de uno de los teléfono de los mafiosos, la pantera se retiro de la sala y regreso luego de unos minutos mas tarde

(CASTEL) ¿Y al fin que paso?

(BREIK) Parece que Big tendrá un reunión en unos días en la noche.

(CASTEL) ¿Te dijo la hora y día?

(BREIK) el Sábado 7:27 PM, faltan aun 3 días para ello

(CASTEL) Excelente, a esa hora vamos a atacar con los de "caballeros"

(BREIK) Sip, pero adivina quien mas vino para acá.

(CASTEL) ¿quien?. Pregunto algo confundido el toro

(BREIK) La bola de pelos media inglesa

(CASTEL) ¿QUE COSA? -Pregunto bastante sorprendido- pero lo dejamos morir junto a varios de nuestros mercenarios

(BREIK) Pues esos putos inútiles no hicieron ni eso bien.

(CASTEL) Maldita sea, pensaba que nos habríamos librado de el en Alemania...como sea, luego de que acabemos con esa rata, el siguiente sera Savage.

(BREIK) Solo espero que vengan esos famosos oficiales oficiales "Wild" y "Hopps"

(CASTEL) Solo espero que de verdad valgan la pena, llama a nuestro agente en cubierto y planifica como nos reuniremos,en donde es el lugar de esa reunión y como a traeremos a Savage.

(BREIK)De acuerdo.

.

El dúo dinámico de la ciudad estaba con el agente Savage buscando pistas que les pudiese ayudar en el establecimiento en el que se encontraron a los 2 oficiales muertos, sin embargo no se encontró nada importante, hasta que Savage se fijo por el limite de su ojo que a lo lejos se que una sariguella estaba tomando fotografía a lo lejos, algo que lo preocupo es que este no tenia ropas como un fotógrafo, traía una camisa sin mangas negras, pantalonsillos corto y un collar con un diente de tiburón falso; cuando la sariguella noto que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia se retiro rápidamente, la persecusion se amplio hasta las calles de la ciudad, los mamíferos mas pequeños de el lugar estaban asustado ante los hechos de ser pisados y los mas grandes de la impresion caían golpeando a otros animales o comercios andantes o fijos.

Judy tomo un atajo que no conocía el zorro ni Jack, por lo que pudo capturar al malechor antes de que lo hicieran los otros 2 oficiales.

(JACK) Un trabajo magistral oficial Hopps.

La coneja se sintió muy alagada por el cumplida de su ídolo, sin embargo el zorro se sentía muy molesto por su como un "coqueteo" desde su punto de Vista.

EN EL ZDP

Los 3 habían llegado al departamento de policía de la ciudad, al llegar se encontraron a Ben hablando con una zorra blanca de ojos verdes, traía con sigo un elegante vestido negro y una pulseras en la pata izquierda, en sus patas traía una tableta electrónica en la que parecía utilizarla como agente o para guardar información; en poco tiempo la fueron a presentar.

(JACK) Oficiales Hopps y Wild, ella es Mona, aparte de ser una compañera de trabajo es una también es nua agente como yo y secretaria, es muy buena en cualquiera de sus trabajos.

(NICK) Muy buenos días señorita.

(JUDY) Hola señorita Mona, es un placer conocerla

(MONA) Por favor, el placer es todo mio, me siento contenta en conocer a oficiales como ustedes, también e leído de ustedes 2 son unos sorprendentes oficiales en su trabajo y labor de proteger la ciudad.

(JUDY) No es na...

(NARRADOR) Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase escucho como su comunicador sonaba, la coneja respondió.

(JUDY) Hola, ¿quien es ?, cambio

 _(¿?) Soy yo oficial Hopps._

(JUDY) Oh , es solo usted oficial Tabez, ¿que sucede?

 _(TABEZ) Acabamos de salir de Tonwdraton y conseguimos un zorro que nos logro decir que conoce a los Buzekai, no logramos que dijera nada mas, por lo que lo llevaremos a la estación general en el departamento de policía, si no hay transito llegamos en 11 minutos._

(JUDY) Copiado, los esperamos aquí en el ZDP, estaré en el cuarto de interrogación con el agente Savage y el oficial Wild, también conseguimos a alguien que podría saber de los Buzekai.

 _(TABEZ) Copiado, cambio y fuera._

 _._

23 MINUTOS MAS TARDE.

Ya en el cuarto de interrogación estaban la sariguella y el zorro ya todo estaba listo para comenzar el interrogatorio.

(NICK) Muy bien muchachos,creo que ya saben para que están aquí.

(ZORRO) No y no me importa, lo único que me importa es salir de aquí.

(NICK) Oh vamos, ayuda a alguien de la misma raza en esto

(JACK) Sabemos que tienen algo que ver con los Buzekai

Al escuchar ese nombre , se mostró una gran preocupación en los rostro de los animales maleantes; pasaron casi 30 minutos para que los 2 animales aceptaron que tenian lazos con esa famosa banda, algo que los sorprendió fue que aparentemente ya los lideres de la banda mafiosa

(JUDY) ¿Pero como sabían tanto de nosotros?

(SARIGUELLA) Bueno...lo que pasa es que...hay un infiltrado entre ustedes.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes oficiales, ¿era verdad o una mentira? y si era verdad ¿quien era?,¿cuanto tiempo estaba entre ellos?,¿como se metió?, ¿acaso aparte de el había alguien mas? eran miles de preguntas que había en el momento de escuchar eso, siguieron con lo que quedaba de el interrogarlo.

(JACK) ¿Mas o menos, ¿cuanto tiempo lleva este agente entre nosotros?

(ZORRO) Eso si que no lo sabemos

(JUDY) ¿Acaso tiene algún evento importante al cual asistir?

(ZORRO) Por el momento ninguno

(NICK) ¿Hay alguien que moleste a sus jefes?. Pregunto el zorro nick ya con alguien en la mente.

(SARIGUELLA) Pues si, menciono que había alguien que quiere sacar de el mercado negro de esta ciudad, según y que lleva tiempo aquí pero no sabemos que quien podría tratarse

Los mas probable que pensaron Judy y Nick fue en el señor Big, si eso era verdad, era posible que se generara un escenario violento que, podría generar perdida de civiles.

.

Los demás que tenían era pura información inútil que no iba a servir para el caso, luego de que acabara el interrogatorio se decidió dejar a los delincuentes en las celdas de el ZDP; la coneja Judy salio disparada hacia la oficina de Bogo para contarle sobre lo que se había escuchado en la sala de interrogatorios, pero fue detenida luego de que sintieran de que la jalaran de un brazo mientras estaba corriendo, al voltearse se da cuenta de que es el agente Savage.

(JACK) Espere allí oficial Hopps

(JUDY) ¿Pero por que señor Savage?

Pronto llego Nick diciendo

(NICK) Espere un momento zanahorias, aunque no me gusta decir esto, Jack tiene razón en no llamar a Bogo, también pienso lo mismo

(JUDY) ¿De que estas hablando?

(JACK) Oficial Wild, creo que seria mejor que se lo explicase a su compañera

(NICK) Veras Zanahorias, si le decimos a Bogo que hay un traidor entre la policía, se va a esparsir y el traidor pueda avisarle a la banda para que lo ayuden aquí, en cambio si nos mantenemos callado y vemos quien actúa de forma sospechosa, sera mas fácil identificar quien sera el traidor

(JUDY) Vale...supongo que tienes razón en ellos.

(NICK) De acuerdo, vamos que dentro de 3 horas termina nuestro turno, ademas de que podemos ir a la cafetería, ¿quieres ir "zanahorias rayada"?

(JACK) ¬¬...Sus archivos no decían que sus chistes también eran un arma asesina de buen calibre y sobre lo otro, temo que no, tengo otros asuntos importantes que atender.

(JUDY) Que pase buenas tardes oficial Savage.

(JACK) Lo mismo le deseo oficial Hopps.

.

Con los humanos, Jhonny debía terminar su parte de los informes sobre los informes sobre el caso, Erik termino sus informes, por los que decidió ver a sus amigos del mundo humano ates de que se fuesen de el ZDP; durante el trayecto se consiguió a Cloy que se veía muy tranquila por el pasillo, ella trato de saludarlo; sin embargo Erik aun no podía olvidar lo que para el, hubiese sido la primera y mayor estupidez de toda su vida, saludo de manera nerviosa y avergonzada para luego entrar a donde estaban sus amigos, Cloy decidió seguir su camino pues pensó que tenia unas cosas que hacer.

Tranco la puerta con algo de preocupación, tenia algo de sudor por su espalda y se sentía inseguro de si-mismo, pronto se topo con Valentina con su pasamontañas en forma de gato, ese pedazo de tela le recordó al momento en el que Jhonny y Nick perdieron la apuesta en la que tuvieron que vestirle como su fuese un furry...por alguna razón se veía una mirada picara y feliz al mismo tiempo en el rostro de su amiga.

(ERIK) ¿Y esa mirada?

Ella puso sus manos en sus propias mejillas que comenzaron a colorase y dijo

-Oh dios mio, te gusta ¿no es verdad?

(NARRADOR) Esas palabras le dieron muy duro a Erik, ¿como se le ocurrió eso? y si era si ¿ya alguien pensaba lo mismo.?

(ERIK) ¬¬, Deberías dejar de ver tanto anime, te va a dañar el cerebro

(VALENTINA) Vamos mi querido aguafiestas, no digas tonterías, se identificar cuando alguien le gusta a otro

(ERIK) Que no me gusta,-se comenzaron a notar un ligero sonrojo en su rostro-

(VALENTINA) Claro que si -la chica se oía determinada- ¿ya serán novios o que?

(ERIK) Que no lo somos

Asi pasaron por casi 20 minutos, hasta que Erik se rindió y dijo

(ERIK) OKEY, ¿SABES ALGO?, Lo admito, me gusta ¿okey?, me gusta mucho y...es linda, ¿si?

Pero por alguna razón la mirada de la chica no fue de sorpresa, mas bien fue como si tuviese algo ya planeado, Erik no sabia de que podía tratarse hasta que Valentina dijo.

(VALENTINA) CHICOS YA SALGAN, QUE YA LO DIJO TODO. Exclamo la joven

(ERIK) 0_o, espera ¿que dijiste?

(NARRADOR) Al terminar esa frase los demás humanos salieron de al fondo de una pared en un pasillo, las expresiones de cada uno fueron diferentes

(SOL) ºoº DIOS, NO LO CREO

(AGUSTIN) Esto...tiene que ser una broma (ಠ_ಠ)

(JASON) Jej, ¿que te dije agustín? ahora dame mi 20 pesos que me debes jejejej.

Sin embargo en la cabeza de Erik solo es escuchaba

-(0_0) ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASÁNDOME.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Bueno gente espero que esten muy bien,creo que los sorprendí con otro episodio tan pronto, pero que puedo decir, bueno aquí ya tenemos cosas muy entretenida y importantes: hay un agente infiltrado en el ZDP y Erik admitió frente a sus amigos que le gustaba Cloy, ¿como terminara esto? en serio que no lo se, vamos a seguir con esta historia hasta que termine (y para eso falta muchísimo amiguitos)**

 **ZONA DE RESPUESTAS**

 ***Unnamed being: la versión Black de Bogo...me gusta...y si...eres el único que se ríe; creo que respondere en el mismo orden que en el tuyo, con esa escena que (admítelo, a muchos le gusto) 1)sip, super adorable,2) QUE VIVAN LOS FURRYES NO JODA XDDDDDDD, 3) Se la voy a quita en el cap (sonido de vidrio rompiéndose) este...digo...a la siguiente respuesta;tu sentido del humor...ES DE MAS DE 8 MMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL; Jack sabe algo que nuestros héroes de ambos mundos no saben...bueno, uno sabe algo, pero no lo que sabe Savage; saludos**

 ***IronMaik2099:mijo, con los tipos de saludos que te mando, vas a terminar en una bolsa de la morgue XD; ¿quien sabe?, tal vez,quizas, a lo mejor, es posible XD; eso si que es verdad y gracias por la aclaratoria chavo; va a haber un episodio algo sádico pronto para complacer los deseos mas profundos de el pensamiento sangriento y macabro del pensamiento humano; que te mejores de las cosillas chivo, saludos.**

 **Hasta aqui dejo todo esto amigos; en los comentarios pueden dejar su opinion sobre el capitulo,también el análisis,critica positiva o negativa; para los nuevos me ayudarían un montón con los nuevos Fav y Seguidores, asi les avisara si hay una actualización en la historia;otra cosita mas chicos, para los que no sepan (o los que si) también tengo otras 2 historias de zootopia (un crossover con Slenderman que esta super padre y solo un conjunto de historias misteriosas y de comedia), supongo que esto es todo amigos, los quiero mucho y hasta la proxima**


	34. Capitulo 26

**(ARTURVEN) que el poder de las drogas me ayude a escribir otro ca...0-0...oh...ya están aquí...velgas... .**

 **Buenos chicos y chicas, espero que estén muy bien, aquí andamos con otro cap de su serie favorita (o ya están tan ladillados que no saben que mas hacer aparte de ver esta wea XDD) aquí seguiremos desde donde nos quedamos con los humanos con el momento embarazoso para el humano Erik, veamos como sale de este embrollo.**

Capitulo 26 "Aclarando algunas cosas"

En la salón en donde estaban los muchachos era todo un caos, todos estaban sorprendido por lo que dijo erik por sus sentimientos hacia Cloy (me Jason que solo en molestarlo hasta el 2069 XDDDD, mal chiste ya lo se ;-; )

(SOL) Valla...eso si que no lo sabia. Dice muy sorprendida

(VALENTINA) :3 Esto es demasiado lindo X3...(esto es mas lindo que un nuevo anime yaoi, jijiji). Dice susurrando pero Agustin logra escucharla

(AGUSTIN) (ಠ_ಠ),Valy, aunque a todos nos gusten los dibujos japoneses, de verdad...tienes que dejar de ver eso... .

(JASON) Jajajaj, chavo, de verdad no te conocía esos gustos,( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)...XDDDD

Eran demasiadas declaraciones para que la cabeza de Erik las pudiese procesar su cabeza, una voz se escucho en su cabeza.

 _(¿?) Chico, de verdad que estas en un aprieto grande, debías quedarse callado._

(ERIK) (Susurrando) Yo...yo me las arreglare para que lo entiendan-cambia de hablar con el con sus amigos- !AMIGOS TRANQUILOS!,esto tiene una explicación bastante lógica.

(JASON) 7W7 eso ya lo sabemos compadre. Dice en tono burlón.

(VALENTINA) Ustedes 2 si que forman una bonita pareja, ¿Jhonny tendrá una pareja?

(JASON) [fingiendo un tono serio] Ahora una verdadera pregunta es...¿como serán los cachorritos?

(AGUSTIN) (ಠ_ಠ)

(SOL) (ಠ_ಠ)

(ERIK) (O.O)

En ese punto, Erik no sabia si matar a Jason y a Valentina por sus palabras o salir de el lugar corriendo.

(AGUSTIN) Vamos chicos déjenlo en paz.

(SOL) No es su culpa que le guste alguien

(VALENTINA) Solo estábamos bromeando, no era nuestra intención hacerlo sentir así

(JASON) Pero tampoco era nuestra culpa que tengamos un sentido de el humor muy "explicito" jejej ¬w¬

(SOL) Eso no importa, ahora quiero queremos que se disculpen con el

(AGUSTIN) Antes de que vuelvan a meter la "pata hasta el fondo"

(JASON) Okey ,okey; no tienen que ponerse así

(VALENTINA) Ya nos disculpamos aguafiestas

(NARRADOR) Cuando todos se voltearon hacia la dirección en donde estaba Erik, se dieron cuenta de que el ya no se encontraba en el lugar, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta golpeando la orilla de el marco una y otra vez, mientras se escuchaban unos pasos que se escuchaban como si alguien estuviese corriendo de manera desesperada; ante esto Jason se le ocurrió una frase

-Jej, creo que le dimos a nuestro amigo un"sugerencia divertida" cuando este con la lobita ¬w¬

A penas termino esa frase, Sol le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz de Jason; el chico se retorcía en el piso de dolor y al mismo tiempo era como si lo hiciera un niño mientras chillaba en el piso.

(JASON) ay,ay,ay,ay,ay; mi hermosa narisita.

(SOL) ESO TE PASA POR MAL-PENSADO Y PERVERTIDO. Le grita en tono enojado.

.

Erik se detuvo en la puerta en la parte interior de el baño, su respiración era pesada y su mente estaba repleta de "pensamientos" que desearía que nunca pasara por su cabeza.

(ERIK) Dios...ese...maldito...mal-mal pensado de...desgraciado...

Al levantar su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que en su rostro había un color rojo que no desaparecía de ninguna manera; volvió a escuchar esa misma de hace unos momentos.

 _(¿?) Creo que se puede decir que estas "flipando en colores"_

(ERIK) TU NO LO EMPEORES MAS DE LO QUE YA ESTA!. Dice en un tono algo molesto.

 _(¿?) Tranquilo,tranquilo, no quiero empeorar las cosas...mas de lo que ya están...si es que te gus-_ no termino la frase pues fue interrumpido

(ERIK) YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO COMO JASON.

 _(¿?) Tranquilo hombre, no quise decir eso simplemente que...mejor olvídalo._

(ERIK) Si,si lo que sea, tratare de...ver como resuelvo esto.

(NARRADOR)Erik tomo aire profundamente y limpio su rostro con el agua de la llave de los grifos para lavarse las manos;al salir de el baño se encontró con quien podría ser la peor cualquier cosa en toda la existencia...Cloy.

Sintió que su alma se caía por el sub-suelo, acababa de tener una discusión una tanto "sex-ria" que aun no se le quitaba en sonrojo, esto se noto por las palabras de la canina.

-Erik, ¿tienes fiebre?, tienes la cara roja.

-Ah...cloy...hola...no est-estoy bien, no-no tengo nada, adiós.

Rapidamente salio corriendo en dirección diferente para poder perderla con rapidez; Cloy se notaba muy confundida por ese comportamiento,.

(CLOY) ¿Que es lo que le pasa?, ahora se comporta mas extraño que Jhonny; como sea, debo ir a terminar el informe, este caso es mas extenso de lo que parece.

.

(NARRADOR) Ya eran al rededor de las 9:30 pm en un elegante edificio de alguna parte de Sahara Quare, en la parte mas alta estaba el agente Jack Savage que estaba terminando de recolectar tanto la información delos Buzekai que había conseguido con sus viajes de Europa para tratar de frenar a este grupo criminal y a la conseguida en el ZDP en la ciudad; siguió analizando papeles en los que estaban toda la información recogida desde hace poco hasta de hace ya mas de un año hasta que sonó una alarma en el televisor de su habitación. A encender el televisor se mostró a un tigre en traje elegante, sus ojos eran de color café, su trage era de color gris con una corbata larga con lineas en espiral en tono de colores de azul en claro y oscuro.

(¿?) Buenas noches, Agente Savage.

(JACK) Muy buenas noches jefe Filmantes. Contesto amablemente como hizo Savage

(FILMANTES) ¿Como a ido la investigación hasta los momentos?. Pregunto en un tono serio

(JACK) Tenemos en estos momentos a unos informantes de la banda, de lo que les hemos podido sacar de información, dijeron que la banda tiene a un infiltrado en el ZDP y podrían planear algo pronto en la ciudad

(FILMANTES) Eso parece bastante útil, recuerde que si necesita ayuda extra, puedo enviarle refuerzos en poco tiempo.

(JACK) Eso por el momento no sera necesario señor. Dijo el conejo

(FILMANTES) Bien, ¿y eso es todo lo que me debes decir?

(JACK) En realidad no señor -dijo mientras tomo una carpeta amarilla detrás de el en su mesa-, también le quería mostrar algo sobre unos nuevos agentes que están en el ZDP, no creo que ellos sean los traidores aunque no podemos descartarlo, pero por eso no se los doy por eso...se los doy por que temo de que estos sean un tanto..."diferentes" a los demás

(FILMANTES) ¿A que se refiere con eso agente?

(JACK) Con eso es algo complicado...me refiero a que estos tienen un don...uno me da seguridad pero el otro...siento como si fuese...a herir a alguien...es como si guardase mal en su interior, lo puedo sentir. Dice mientras toca la parte posterior de su cuello.

El felino de colores anaranjados y negros estaba pensativo y a la vez sorprendido por las palabras de Savage, generalmente diría _"agente, déjese de destupieses , esta en un caso importante y no tenemos tiempos en estúpidas suposiciones de niños"_ , generalmente...pero este era Jack Savage; Filmantes no le creía solo por ser su mejor agente internacional o por haber cumplido cada una de sus misiones con un 100% de éxito...el agente Savage era simplemente conocido por sus grandes asañas y misiones cumplidas a la vista publica, pero también era otra cosa que lo hacia mejor, algo que lo hacia mejor que cualquier otro mamífero sin importar de que fuese de su misma especie o de una mas fuerte,veloz,lista o inteligente...era algo...especial se podría decir.

(FILMANTES) De acuerdo -toma unas hojas que han llegado por un fax, al principio se ve sorprendido y luego vuelve a su estado serio y calmado-,¿estos no son los humanos?

(JACK) A si es señor, según por los informes, ellos llevan ya un tiempo desde que aparecieron, antes que los otros nuevos, son unos hermanos que ya han apoyado a los agente Hopps y Wild

(FILMANTES) ¿Crees que ellos sean iguales a ti?

(JACK) No lo se...el que se hace llamar "Erik" tal vez...pero...algo me perturba bastante de su hermano menor...me da mucha desconfianza.

(FILMANTES) En ese caso agente, quiero decirle que los tenga cerca de la investigación, si su instinto es correcto (y siempre lo a sido) creo que le caería bien una ayuda en este caso...ademas que tal vez tendría a alguien como usted pero mas joven.

(JACK) Muy bien señor, el día de mañana tomare a los agentes mas nuevos involucrados en el caso y probare que tal están.

(FILMANTES) En ese caso, aproveche y vea que tal son esos dos..."humanos" de los que tanto se mencionan.

(JACK) Si...solo espero que sean fáciles de controlar. Dice en un tono de desconfianza.

(FILMANTES) Savage...no debe dudar de usted mismo, la confianza en si-mismo es algo que lo mantendrá vivo en mas de una ocasión.

(JACK) Claro jefe, usted fue el que me enseño eso hace varios años

(FILMANTES) Jaj, parece que aun tienes tus recuerdos bien cuidados Savage.

Pasaron otros 20 minutos hablando de algunos otros temas hasta que se decidió cortar la comunicación, Jack decidió pedir algo en la recepción, al terminar de realizar la llamada tocan a la puerta de el cuarto, al abrir se da cuenta de que es sus agentes que se habían quedado en el mismo piso; mona y otro zorro de la misma especie pero de un color de pelaje rojo muy fuerte, traía un traje azul oscuro y sus ojos eran de color ámbar, Mona tenia un hermoso vestido blanco que Jack tuvo que admitirlo...se veía muy hermosa

(JACK) Amigos, ¿que están haciendo aquí? mañana temprano debemos ir al ZDP

(MONA) Lo se Jack y lamento venir hasta aquí, pero creo que deje algo aquí en tu cuarto antes de que fuese a bajar con Mike (el otro zorro)

(MIKE) ¿Podemos pasar?

Los otros 2 mamíferos entraron a la habitación, Mona solo estaba buscando un comunicador que se le había quedado en el lugar mientras los chicos hablaban, para jugarle una broma a su compañero Savage; Mike le dijo que mirase por donde estaba Mona, Jack sabia que conociendo a ese agente le trataría de hacer una broma de mal gusto pero de todos modos miro...se dio cuenta de que en la posición en la que estaba Mona...se podían ver sus bragas...

Un sonrojo se apodero de la cara de el conejo mientras que el zorro trabajaba como nunca para no reírse, en un momento Jack empujo a Mike a otro lado de la habitación para que lo los viera Mona, allí amenazo.

(JACK) Escúcheme agente Mike...ella es una compañera de trabajo...y te voy a pedir que lo la vuelvas a insinuar de esa manera si quieres terminar esta investigación vivo.

(MIKE) (en tono burlón )Tranquilo hombre, solo era un chiste...aunque si e pensado en algo...¿no le has pedido en salir o algo?

(JACK) Claro que no, estamos en un caso, no estamos en... El zorro interrumpe la frase.

(MIKE) Tranquilo Jack, eso no es ningún crimen, ademas de que ustedes forman una linda parejita como los de el ZDP

(JACK) ¿Nosotros? -pregunta algo inseguro-...no lo se...

(MIKE) Escucha, si no pasa nada importante en estos días decídete en invitarla ¿okey?

(JACK) Si así decides dejar de molestarme...esta bien...de todos modos llevamos un buen tiempo conociéndonos.

.

Ya era tarde en la noche, Nick haba dejado a Judy en su apartamento y los hermanos humanos decidieron dormir un poco antes para tener algo de energía extra para el dia siguiente, el zorro de ojos verdes espero a que los hermanos se durmieran para poder hacer una llamada privada, fue a la cocina luego de encender las luces, busco rapidamente en su lista de contactos hasta llegar con el numero que estaba buscando, luego de escuchar varias veces el tono de repicar se escucho una voz.

(NICK) Hola Kevin, que gusto hablar con tigo...si es algo importante...si...claro...no,no amigo es algo muy importante, tengo información que le puede servir...okey...okey...entendido...entonces pásamelo...

El zorro espero por unos minutos hasta que se escucho una voz un tanto aguda pero con la apariencia de alguien mayor, parecía tener acento italiano, este era el señor Big.

(NICK) Hola señor Nick -se nota un nerviosismo en su voz- espero que pase muy buenas. Es interrumpido

 _(BIG)_ _Vamos nicky, dime lo que necesito._

(NICK) O si lo siento, en fin la cosa es así...

En solo 5 minutos el zorro logro explicarle todo lo que a estado pasando, tanto lo que el sabia como lo que se acabada de hablar en el ZDP.

(NICK) Y eso es básicamente todo señor.

 _(BIG) Esto en realidad se esta poniendo feo, esto podía poner en riesgo mi_ _reunión_

(NICK) ¿Que reunión señor?

 _(BIG) Es una reunión que hago una vez cada 6 meses con unos asociados y en esta ocasión viene acá._

En ese momento el zorro se dio cuenta de que ese podía ser el objetivo al que querían los Buzekai, si eliminaban al mr Big y a sus asociados, el negocio y mercado negro de drogas,armas, etc; estaría bajo el control de esa banda, eso sin contar las cosas que serian capases de hacer sus secases.

Nick le pregunto a que hora era esa reunión y a que día, al tener tono eso anotado en una hoja de papel se despidió cordial mente del jefe mafioso, con eso en mente, tenían la posibilidad de tener al menos una ventaja en este difícil caso.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola gente y lamento por actualizar a tardes horas pero quería terminar con esto de una vez, en realidad lo había terminado el sábado en la tarde pero hasta estos momentos es que pude recuperar el internet pues se había caído la conexión por mi casa; algo que también quería decirles era que ya estoy comenzando a trabajar en el crepypasta de "Alex el Genocida" cuando este listo, lo voy a dejar en alguno de los capítulos y en mi perfil de escritor.**

 **En este capitulo pudimos ver un poco mas profundos las perspectiva de los personajes sobre el ambiente en el que los rodeaba, los siguiente capítulos serán sobre el entrenamiento de la mañana y la cita de Jack y Mona, se que suena algo cursi pero bueno, veremos que pasa chavos.**

 **Hasta aquí dejo el escrito pues mañana tengo tengo a las 1:30 pm la prueba vocacional y creo que estare mejor si estoy despierto al 100 x 100; pueden dejar sus opiniones,análisis,criticas y todo lo demás por los comentarios o por los hermosos MPs, para los nuevos me ayudan bastante con los Fav y seguidores ya que con eso me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo estos capítulos para ustedes mis queridos amigos, soy Arturven y nos vemos hasta la próxima, los quiero a todos amigos, buenos días,tardes o noches a quien este leyendo esto, los quiero Bye Bye.**


	35. Capitulo 27

**(ARTURVEN) Hola gente, como siempre espero que estén muy bien y me encanta que estén por acá leyendo otro de los episodios que estoy escribiendo de esta serie, estamos muy cerca de llegar a las 5.000 vistas y me siento muy contento por los resultados que se han dado por el momento, todos los que han dado fav y seguidor, al mismo tiempo y también como los que comenten les dio las gracias y espero tanto como los que ya están con esta serie, de que esto crees ca mas y mas para tener mas y mas episodios de esta serie, sin mas que agregar, vamos con el capitulo.**

Capitulo 27 "Probando a los oficiales, el conejo contra el humano"

La mañana siguiente fueron todos los oficiales al departamento de policía para recibir todos sus asignaciones para trabajar normalmente, en esta mañana Jack decidió ir al ZDP, acompañado de Mike y Mona para realizar una "sesión de entrenamiento" para poder ver como era el estado de los oficiales en el combate cercano.

Caminando por un pasillo estaban los 3 agentes junto al jefe del ZDP, caminaban para llegar a la sala de entrenamientos.

(JACK) Espero que sus oficiales no me decepciones jefe Bogo

(BOGO) Claro que no señor, nuestros oficiales han mejorado luego de el famoso caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos o mas conocido como "los aulladores nocturnos"

(JACK) Eso es lo que espero señor.

(MIKE) Solo por curiosidad, ¿hay algún oficial de los que vamos a probar que nos quiera destacar?. Pregunta con curiosidad el zorro

(BOGO) Pues...no sabría decir cual, tenemos a muchos buenos agentes a lo que es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo

(MIKE) Eso me alegra bastante, solo espero que duren

(MONA) Si sus oficiales son tan buenos, no habrá problemas en el que, al menos uno de ellos dure al menos un minuto contra los agentes Savage y Walker -(Nota del Autor: Walker es el apellido de Mike)-

El búfalo se sentía un poco nervioso, pues con esas palabras era probable que la situación fuese mas difícil de lo que pensaba, el búfalo respondió algo nervioso

(BOGO) Claro, de eso no habrá ningún problema

(JACK) Eso es lo que esperamos

Caminando un poco mas logran llegar a los vestuarios a los que luego se les llamaran para avisarles que los oficiales estaban listos.

(BOGO) Aquí pueden esperar, traeré a un aspirante a que llame por ustedes cuando los oficiales estén listo

(MONA) Gracias oficial, tómense su tiempo.

(NARRADOR) Jack,Mona y Mike ingresaron a los vestuarios, simplemente en el lugar se quedaron hablando ambos zorros sobe algunos temas mientras Savage estaba quitándose la camisa para tener mas movilidad a la hora de pelear; Savage no se dio cuanta de que , estaba siendo observado por la Mona, al verlo la zorra tuvo un pequeño pensamiento

-Si su espalda es tan musculosa para un conejo...como serán sus piernas...

El pensamiento extraño de su mente fue disipada por la voz de Mike quien con su elevada voz saco a Mona de sus "pensamientos impuros".

-Hey hombre, recuerda que nos vamos a turnar para partirle el trasero a esos intentos de depredadores. Dice Mike

-Tranquilícese Walker solamente es probarlos, aunque ya se que no van a durar mucho con migo. Dijo el conejo

-Hey,hey,hey; yo también e entrenado bastante.

-Pero no a mi nivel. Dice Jack en tono burlón.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir,el zorro decide seguir molestando a Jck con una pequeña broma, Mike le susurro al oído al conejo.

(MIKE) Hey hombre, Mona me manda a decirte algo

(JACK) Así, ¿y que es? Dice algo desinteresado

(MIKE) que...ella...te quiere...cojer luego de la cita...

(JACK) (O.O)

(MIKE) XDDDD, viejo mira tu rostro, deberías...ehmmm...Savage, ¿te encuentras bien?

Mike al mirarlo al rostro se dio cuenta de que el agente se encontraba sonrojado y comenzando a sudar profundamente, al verlo Mike no paraba de reír pero antes de que siguiera riendo, Jack le patea una pata rompiéndole una uña diciendo.

-Auch, ¿!Que diablos es lo que te pasa!?

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, aun no entiendo como puedes decir esos comentarios tan vulgares, ¿que tal si ella nos esta escuchando?. Dice Jack

-Jack relax, aquí no va a pasar nada de nada; solamente tenemos estos entrenamientos con los oficiales que eso sera un regalo para nosotros...bueno, para ti y a mi al menos. Aclara Mike

-Como sea -dice Jack aun con un sonrojo en su rostro- creo que escuche a alguien por el pasillo, debe ser quien nos quiere guiar hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento. Dijo el conejo agente

.

En la sala de entrenamiento se encontraba en su mayoría agentes con un tiempo corto relativamente, los hermanos Clovers y algunos amigos que habían hecho con el pasar de el tiempo trabajando en el ZDP, pero también había algunos agentes con tiempo en el lugar,tales como eran McCuerno (un rinoceronte) y Sables (Un tigre), y uno que otro veterano de el lugar.

Al llegar Bogo los demás agentes comenzaron a golpear los asientos de madera que estaban en el lugar, aunque tenían bastante tiempo en el lugar aun resistían como si fuesen como nuevos, el único de los oficiales que no lo hacia era Erik que no compartía ese sentimiento con los demás, miro de reojo a su hermano menor que golpeaba la madera con entusiasmo, este le dijo.

(ERIK) No entiendo por que tienen ese gusto de golpear algo cuando llega Bogo.

(JHONNY) Ay vamos hermanote, es muy divertido ademas de que te hace sentir emoción.

(ERIK) Aun así no lo comparto ese sentimiento

(JHONNY) Tu te lo pierdes hermano mayor. Dice luego de que vuelva a comenzar a golpear la madera.

Como es general en estos casos, Bogo con un grito callo a todos lo oficiales, este con una de sus pesuñas se apretó la entre-seja como un signo de frustración, este dijo en un tono molesto.

-Escúchenme todos, quiero que les den a los agentes, una muy buena presentación de lo que sus habilidades de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que por favor...POR FAVOR, no quiero que me hagan quedar mal frente a estos agentes de alta talla.

en ese momento Jhonny decide aplicar algunos de los conocimientos que le enseño el zorro.

-¿que?,¿usa pantalones grandes?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que esa fue una mala broma al ver la mirada asesina de Bogo que instintivamente hizo que se encogiera de hombros. Al pasar algunos minutos, llamaron a los agentes y se mostraron a los 3 agentes saliendo de uno de los pasillos de el lugar, Savage estaba muy atentos a los hermanos Clovers, este los identifico al instante pues estos aparte de ser humanos, estos usaban unas sudaderas le cuello y mangas largas, esta fue idea de Erik para que no pudiesen ver la cicatriz en el cuello de Jhonny.

Mike, Mona y Savage iban a combatir contra los oficiales uno por uno de manera individual, Mona también iba a tomar las notas de cada uno de los combates que se iban a dar, Jack fue el que explico como se iban a desarrollar este ejercicio.

(MIKE) Muy bien oficiales, en entrenamiento sera algo si: cada uno se va a turnar para tener un combate o con migo,o con el agente Savage o con la agente Mona; solo esperamos que nos den una actuación decente. Dijo burlándose de los otros oficiales.

.

Todo fue un desastre para Bogo, a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos, nadie lograba aguantar el minutos, incluso McCuerno duro solo 43 segundos en combate, para los 3 agentes esto era nada mas que un ejercicio, en un momento el agente zorro con soberbia en su voz dijo.

-Vamos muchachos, ¿acaso no hay alguien que tenga algo de iniciativa y venga sin llamarlo?

En ese momento el resto de los oficiales comenzaron a corear el nombre de Erik, incluso su hermano menor le invitaba a ir a combatir, este se negó y quería que los que faltaban siguiesen, estaban a punto de empujar a Erik al cuadrilátero de peleas hasta que llegaron unos oficiales...Judy,Nick,Trixie y mas que todo Cloy, junto a los amigos humanos de los Clovers que habían llegado al la sala para ver esos combates pero no pudieron por una llamadas en Tonwdraton, allí el zorro pregunto.

(NICK)Es triste, creo que nos hemos perdido en la diversión.

Pronto hablo Cloy.

(CLOY)Me pregunto si Erik o Jhonny habrán peleado, me gustaría verlos.

(TRIXIE) Espero que aun no hayan peleado, quiero ver que tal les va.

En ese momento, Erik tuvo el valor para entrar al ring, se quito el rosario que traía en el cuello y se lo dio de Jhonny que estaba a su lado, al llegar al ring una voz sonó y dijo.

 _(¿?) Este Erik...¿que estas haciendo exactamente?_

(ERIK) Ni yo lo se, de repente algo me impulso a subir a la plataforma, no se. Decía muy confundido

Mike noto también que este chico no era como todo los demás, eso lo pondría mas entretenido ya que el,Mona y Jack aprovechaban las desventajas de cada una de las especies que pertenecían, pero el era un humano y esa especie era aun muy desconocida para ese mundo, lo cual para el agente zorro le daba mucha emoción; algo que noto era que el y el otro humano tenían también unos guantes de tela que cubrían ambas manos completamente, para el solo era algo de burla ya que no entendía la necesidad de esas cosas pero al el no le importaba.

-Vamos chico, espero que des algo de pelea. Dice Mike

-Bueno tratare de dar lo que pueda. Dice Erik

Pronto comenzó la pelea, Mike comenzaba a mandar golpes y patadas rápidas pero Erik lograba detenerlas con gran facilidad, todos en el lugar estaban sorprendidos ya que era el primero que duraba mas de unos cuantos segundos peleando contra cualquiera de los agentes; en dado momento Mike dio una patada con la pierna izquierda pero Erik lo atrapo y lo lanzo a un lado del ring, el agente dijo.

-Bien,bien; por fin hay un agente que de verdad se quiere poner serio con migo, ahora quiero que me golpees...si no tienes miedo claro. -Esas ultimas palabras se escucharon en un tono de reto y burla-.

una voz sonó.

 _(¿?) Bien erik, solo pelea un poco mas y luego déjate ganar._

(ERIK) (susurrando) así no van a sospechar nada.

(NARRADOR) Erik al escuchar y pensarlo acepta el reto de Mike,el humano comienza a mandar repetidos golpes en lo que son las zonas del estomago y rostro y de igual manera lo hace el zorro, en un momento ambos logran darse un impacto uno al otro al mismo tiempo mandando les hasta las esquinas de el ring, el impacto pareció mas fuerte de lo que los demás pensaron, pero...con ese impacto...que ambos no eran ordinarios.

 _(Mente de Mike): Esto no puede ser...el también es como nosotros.?_

 _(Mente de Erik): No creo...el también es como nosotros, ¿acaso el también tendrá a alguien como tu?_

 _(¿?) Eso espero._

Ambos salieron de el trance cuando cuando escucharon las voces de el alrededor, ambos se pusieron de pie para para seguir peleando...una voz femenina sonó a lo lejos y le resulto muy familiar.

-Vamos Erik, tu puedes vencerle.

Instintivamente Erik fue en dirección a Mike antes de que pudiese completar de acomodar su defensa, con una velocidad sorprendente Erik le dio un potente...mucha mas fuerte de lo que el ya había planeado, el golpe impulso por los aires a Mike hasta que cayo al suelo, durante el transcurso en el que estaba en el aire, se pudo ver que de su dentadura le había sacado un diente de la parte delantera.

Todos tenían las mandíbulas por el suelo unos momentos , que luego se transformaron en alegría y aplausos por que al fin, alguien pudo no solo pelear al nivel de uno de los agentes sino también derrotarlo, aunque en la mente de Erik el sentimiento era mas bien de preocupación.

 _(¿?) ¿!PERO QUE FUE ESO!?, Dijiste que te dejarías ganar en el ulti_ mo momento para no dar sospecha

(ERIK) Si,si lo se, no se por que pero algo me impulso, no quería golpearlo tan fuerte.

 _(¿?) [suspiro pesado] y todo para impresionar a un loba._

(ERIK) Espera, ¿dijiste algo?. Pijo pensando no haber escuchado lo que creyó que escucho.

 _(¿?) No,no nada olvídalo. Dice tratando de cambiar el tema._

Al terminar la conversación en su mente, noto que Mike se comenzó a levantar de el suelo, luego de notar que se le había caído un diente por el golpe que le había propinado se mostró en un rostro lleno de molestia por lo sucedido pero el zorro agente fue detenido por Jack.

-Jack, ¿pero que te pasa? voy a...

Jack lo callo con una mirada fulminante y luego dijo.

-yo seguiré, Mona por favor toma nota de todo lo que pase en la pelea.

Mona acepto y Jack subió de un solo salto al ring para pelear contra Erik; esto ya era demasiado para el momento, primero Erik (quien generalmente es que mejor se maneja ante la situacion) había metido la pata por no controlar toda su fuerza y causando expectativa ante los agentes y sus compañeros de trabajo, ahora debía pelear con quien para el parecer era el mas fuerte de los 3 agentes.

Tan pronto como Jack acomodo su posición de combate, este se lanzo para atacar al humano; golpes y patadas transitaban de lado a lado hacia varias direcciones, Jack da una patada giratoria para que erik caiga pero antes de caerse, logra sostenerse con su mano izquierda y logra regresar le esa patada, Jack logra acertarle un golpe en el rostro de erik y una patada que lo impulsa hasta las cuerdas pero el humano no se queda atrás; Erik, utilizando la elasticidad de las cuerdas para impulsarse hasta el agente conejo pero Jack con un fuerte salto por encima de el humano, erik en ese instante se queda sorprendido en el aire hasta que savage con velocidad lo logra tomar de un brazo y lo estampaba contra el suelo.

El humano con algo de temblades logra levantarse para encontrarse con el agente adelante de el, a continuación Savage comenzó a darle repetidos golpes en diversas partes de el cuerpo mientras el pensaba.

-Jack no es un conejo ordinario, aun con cualquier entrenamiento no podria hacerme estos daños...debo comprovarlo pero tengo que buscar un hueco en sus golpes para atacarlo...ALLÍ ESTA.

Al ver atentamente los últimos movimientos de el agente, noto que repetía una cantidad determinada de golpes, cuando el conejo golpeo con su puño izquierdo, Erik logro detenerlo y dar un rodillazo en el estomago de el conejo, tan rápido como lo hizo dio un potente puñetazo en la mandíbula de jack lo que provoco que se elevara por los aires sin control pero rápidamente logro maniobrar y aterrizo en una de las esquilas de el ring de pelea; (Nota del Autor: esta ultima parte se me ocurrió cuando veía un capitulo de Naruto...no me pregunten de cual por que muchos ninjas llegan de la misma manera en "cunclillas") alli todos estaban disfrutando de lo que era un entrenamiento, aunque todos ya lo tomaban como una pelea.

.

(JHONNY) *W* Oh dios mio, esto es super genial, !VAMOS HERMANOTE!

(NICK) No te dejes ganar niño.

(TRIXIE) Ace puede ganar

(CLOY) Sabia que Erik era bueno pero...WOOH, estoy muy impresionada

(JASON) Hechele esfuerzo wey, ganele al conejo que se hace pasar por un tigre

(COOLER) Destrozarlo Ace

(SOL) Tu puedes hacerlo.

Derrepente Valentina y Jhonny se acercaron para hacer un coro de manera unisola.

- _ALA BUM,ALA BUM; A LA BIN, BON,BAN, ERIK VA A GANAR; RA,RA,RA._ Eran lo que coreaban; mientras tanto ambos mamíferos se miraban fijamente, Jack menciono jirando su cabeza hacia los "espectadores"

-Hay que admitirlo, los oficiales de el ZDP son muy alegres y festivos...-de repente jira su cabeza en dirección a Erik con una mirada de confianza- me alegra de que al menos haya un oficial con un nivel verdaderamente alto para mis estándares.

Aunque ninguno de los 2 lo mostraba, ambos se mostraban muy interesados sobre como el otro era tan fuerte.

 _(Mente de Savage): Mis sospecha se han confirmado, el no es un animal corriente, el esta muy por encima de los demás oficiales; creo que debería acabar con esto, ya Mona debe tener todos los datos sobre este oficial_

 _(Mente de Erik): Luego de que le di ese ultimo golpe, ya estoy seguro de que el es como yo, ahora la pregunta en este momento es, ¿como logro tener contacto con uno de ellos?, al igual que el zorro, ¿sera que ellos podrían ser los traidores o no?_

Al terminar de analizar a cada uno, uno al otro, Jack se impulso de la esquina en donde estaba para atacar a Erik,este esquivo el golpe de el agente pero tan rápido como llego al suelo de el ring ataco de manera tan veloz que ni Erik logro reaccionar para defender , con ambas patas Jack golpea en el estomago y pecho al mismo tiempo, Erik sintió algo extraño en ese doble golpe, de todos los golpes que le había propinado Savage, ese fue mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores, hizo que el humano retrocediera hasta la orilla de el ring, Jack corre a alta velocidad y con un cabezazo hace que Erik caiga de el Ring, terminando el combate que parecía sacado de un película de acción.

Todos se acercaron a erik para ver como estaba pero aparentemente se encontraba en buen estado solo uno que otro golpe según el, faltaban poco oficiales para seguir peleando (incluyendo Cooler y Jhonny) pero Jack dijo que eso iba a ser todo lo que daría ese día, dejo que los oficiales entrenar en la misma habitación, tomo su camisa blanca que había dejado en una silla cercana, tanto el , Mike y Mona se fueron de el área de entrenamiento de el departamento de policía.

EN EL PASILLO SALIENDO DE EL ÁREA DE ENTRENAMIENTO.

(MIKE) Maldita sea, ese oficial me voló un diente, no lo puedo creer. Dijo el zorro en un tono quejoso

(JACK) Por eso debes cuidar tu defensa.

(MONA) Tal vez para la próxima, tengas algo mas de cautela.

(MIKE) De todos modos, le enviare la cuenta de el dentista a ese imbécil.

Los 3 se organizaron al llegar a los vestuarios para continuar la investigación a los que los habían enviado.

(MONA) Bueno voy a llevar la base de datos con esta información que tenemos.

Mona comenzó a alejarse de Jack y Mike, en ese instante el zorro tomo el hombro de el conejo y dijo.

(MIKE) Vamos hombre, pidele la cita

(JACK) Ya te dije que no, dejame en paz

(MIKE) Nunca tendras una oportunidad con ella si no lo intentas

(JACK) Te e dicho que no.

(MIKE) Jack...lamento esto.

(JACK) ¿Lamentar que?

Derrepente, Mike con todas sus fuerzas empuja a Jack para que se aparente que Jack le quería decir algo, Mona al ver que Jack había aparecido de improvisto hacia ella pensó que el quisiera decirle algo que se le había olvidado.

-Jack, ¿que sucede?, ¿necesitas decirme algo?

El agente sintió un temblor por la médula espinal al solo pensar en la idea, medito sobre el asunto.

-Joder, mas tarde voy a matar a Mike...pero...supongo que no pierdo nada si al menos lo intento, ademas así ese estúpido zorro me dejara en paz y volverá a su trabajo.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Bueno gente, lamento actualizar a hora tan tardes, pero ya me conoces y mis extraños gustos, en esta ocasión vimos como Erik y Jack se enfrentaban entre ellos, ¿que misterios esconderá a partir de aquí? eso no lo sabemos, al igual que ¿que es lo que pasara con Mona y Jack?,¿les gusto el combate?, espero que si pues dentro de pocos episodios se estarán dando los primeros enfrentamientos de verdadera fuerza.**

 **ZONA DE RESPUESTAS**

 ***Unnamed being: si no puedes ponerlo en 2 caracteres, te invito a dejar la manera en la que te hubiese expresado en el puesto de Erik XD; Ese Jason la parte y se la "parten" ,el nuevo heroe, el chapulin colorado...okey Jason aun no llega a ese nivel, pero aun así ,por eso es que me agrada tanto el personaje (aparte de que es mexicano); creo que ese y el de las matanzas han sido tus chistes favoritos; ahora nuestro Jack es un...¿que cojones? ; ¿sabes como se me ocurren estas ideas? pues para ello tengo un dicho, el cual es "las drogas te hacen pensar lo que sea"; mientras mas parejas, mas "diversión" habrá ¿no?; vamos a ver que es lo que oculta ese zorro mas adelante.**

 **Buenos gente , en realidad iba a poner mas pero me esta ganando el sueño y ademas se me olvidaron las otras cosas que iba a poner en las letricas negras hace como media hora (:V (:P.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap que les he podido dar en esta oportunidad,sus opiniones, analisis,criticas o teorías las pueden dejar en los comentarios al igual que los saludos para los que quieran ser saludados por primera vez; esto también es para los nuevos, si a también quieren un saludo o ayudar a que escriba mas episodios, una motivación son los nuevos Favs y Seguidores de cualquier clase, por esta ocasión me despido mis amigos y nos leemos las próxima vez, los quiero mucho desde Venezuela, Bye,bye**


	36. Me ire pronto amigos TT-TT

**(ARTURVEN) Hola gente, espero que estén genial, les mando a todos un gran abrazo y saludo a todos, se que esto es raro en mi tantas actualizaciones en tampoco tiempo pero debí hacerlo por una buena causa, esto es algo que deber dad me afecta muchísimo y debo decírselos... .**

 ***Primero: Esto no quiere decir que dejare suspendidas mis 2 series de zootopia al aire todavía y la secuela de "Una aterradora criatura" o mis futuros fics de otras cosas a las que soy fanatico, pero ustedes** **dirán**

 **- _Pero mijo, si en el titulo de esta wea día "me iré pronto"_**

 **Entonces se los voy a explicar. En varios capitulos e explicado la situación en la que se encuentra mi país natal que es Venezuela, por cualquier lado le vez un problema increíble, ejemplo: mas de 20 salarios mínimos para comprar la sesta básica; mas de 100 muertos al día; persecución poética hasta la médula;una Hiper-estanflacion (solo mezclen una gigantes inflación y una estanflacion) y muchas cosas mas pero ya con esto se pueden dar una idea, ademas de que no quiero traumarlos o aburrirlos con los problemas que sufre este país. En fin, por esta y otros motivos es que mi familia decidió mudarse de el país para poder obtener una mejor vida; como muchos venezolanos nos vamos a unir a ese éxodo masivo que hemos formado principal mente estos últimos 3 años; en este caso nos iremos a República Dominicana; mas que todo lo pensaron mis padres debido a que en 2 años voy a la universidad (y allá son tres...puta live ;.; )**

 **Se que esta es una decisión muy difícil para mis padres, ahora imagínense a mi que no me "encanta" tanto la idea no por no ser mala, es mas es muy buena y estoy muy emocionado, es solo que pienso que tal vez no podamos regresar y yo quiero regresar, mas aun cuando este sistema miserable esta en sus ultimas horas de vida y en un futuro muy cercano, podremos vivir en felicidad y con esos miserables asesinos en la cárcel,muertos o escapados en el exilio para los mas cobardes este ultimo.**

 **Nos iremos para , pero por mi tomare este viaje como unas "vacaciones relativas", aun así podre conocer a nuevos amigos y conocer de una cultura que de verdad es muy rica en básicamente en cualquier sentido al de el cual se le puede hablar, por lo que espero que solo los haya asustado por titulo o troleados o algo por el estilo :)**

 ***Segundo: Algo que les quise decir es que haré como un especial de Navidad en el que entre el 24 y el 25 de este mes les daré varios episodios de esta serie, por el momento ya tienen confirmado 2 episodio pero lo mas probable es que les traiga capítulos (y como estoy en vacaciones tal vez mas que esos); y no alarmen por si la serie acaba mas rápido con esto ya que, también se incluirá relleno para alargar la serie (algo así como capítulos como las 2 partes de la visita de nuestra pareja favorita y los mejores hermanos o la cita de Jack y Mona que ser a lo primero que se de en especial)...es eso o sin el la serie acabaría mas rápido, es por eso que me ha dado mas ganas de seguir con la serie, ya que con estos capítulos de "relleno" podemos ver un poco mas tranquilos los pensamientos y sentimientos de los personajes y dar un ambiente mas parecido como una serie de T.V.**

 **Esas 3 cosas: mi mudansa, una pequeña aclaratoria de los episdios tanto de "saga" como de "relleno", y el especial de Navidad que ya espero darles en este aviso de importancia; para la gente nueva o para los que aun no lo han hecho, si quieren saber sobre cualquier actualizacion de la historia, solo tienen que darle a Fav y/o seguir de cualquier tipo, pueden dajar sus opiniones en las caja de comentarios y otras cosas para mas adelante como analisis y o teorias al igual que todas las criticas de todo tipo que seran recibidas con toda tranquilidad y concordancia; ustedes son la razon por la que publico cada episodio y trabajo siempre de darles material de primera como siempre trato (aunque generalmente quede de quita XD ), los quiero mucho y hasta la proxima nos vemos**


	37. Especial de navidad-cap 28

**(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos los que estén leyendo esto, sean bienvenidos al primer especial de episodios de "Una nueva vida"; también quiero desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo desde el fondo de mi corazón, vamos a ver que es lo que tenemos en esta ocasión y cuantos episodios tendremos en este primer especial de el canal...no se otra palabra para explicar este lugar; en este episodio vamos a ver una muestra un tanto "divertido"...si es que me entienden 7u7; sin decir mas cosas en esta parte, comencemos con este especial.**

Capitulo 28 "Una peligrosa misión para Jack Savage"

El agente se sentía nervioso al tratar de explicar las palabras que quería explicar, Mona sonó se le quedaba viendo un tanto impaciente, esto se mostraba por su para que se elevaba y desendia contra el suelo de el departamento de policía, el conejo tomo aire y luego dijo.

-Querida Mona, se que esto es algo muy raro de pedir...acompañarme a un...lugar...ehm...un restaurante.

Mona se quedo sorprendida por como lo mostraron sus ojos y a la vez pensativa, ¿por que Jack hablaba de esa forma y no era concreto? por lo que dijo, es como si pareciese mas a una cita,¿el?,¿en serio? si era hablando de Jack Savage, era lo mas probable que no aunque Mona no podía negar de que tenia algunos sentimientos...un tanto fuertes hacia el agente conejo , por lo que decidió indagar mas en el asunto.

(MONA) ¿y para que seria eso exactamente?. Pregunto de manera dominante

Al ver el rostro de Savage se dio cuenta que el nerviosismo era algo que dominaba sobre todas las otras expresiones en su rostro.

(JACK) Pues, fue algo de el agente Walker...solo era una idea...era que, bueno...luego de trabajar hoy en este caso...me quisieras acompañar a un...restaurant, en el centro de la ciudad.

Mona estaba impactada por lo que dijo Jack, ¿acaso el también sentía algo? eso era algo de debían averiguar en esta noche.

-okey -respondió Mona con mucha naturalidad- entonces, ¿a que hora serie mas o menos?

Jack lograba mantener su pánico muy bien bajo la situación, en su mente busco los recuerdos de los horarios de la investigación hasta que logro recordarlos.

-Hoy terminamos a las 8:20 pm, así que, tal vez podamos ir a las 9 pm. dijo Jack

-Muy bien, entonces te esperare luego de que se acabe el trabajo el día de hoy. Dijo Mona y pronto se retiro de la cercanía de el agente conejo.

.

En el área de entrenamiento todos estaban asombrados por la actuación de Erik ante el entrenamiento en el que parecía que el , fue el único que salio con un resultado mas que positivo; las preguntas de ¿como lo hiciste? o ¿donde aprendiste esos movimientos?, el siempre respondía a lo mismo.

-Solo fue suerte y esfuerzo.

Querían preguntarle mas pero dentro de poco vendría Bogo y se molestaría, por lo que los demás oficiales se retiraron a seguir su día de trabajo en el ZDP, el dúo dinámico, las amigas lobas y varios oficiales con tiempo en el departamento de policía

(JHONNY) Cooler, ¿quieres entrenar un poco?. Pregunta con emoción en su voz.

(COOLER) No hay problemas, ¿también quieres venir Ace?. Pregunta el lobo dirigiéndose al mayor de los hermanos humanos

(ERIK) Ehmm...tal vez en un rato, creo que preferiría descansar un rato, me siento algo cansado de esas peleas

(JHONNY) O, por supuesto, en ese caso voy con cooler

(COOLER) Voy a hacer que beses al suelo.

(JHONNY) Eso lo vamos a ver.

Ambos decían con energía en su voz para luego ir al ring para practicar, Erik solo los miro por varios minutos para luego retirarse a los vestidores, tranquilizándose y analizando a fondo como fueron sus enfrentamientos con los 2 agentes.

-Aun me pregunto como es que esos 2 eran tan fuertes, quien sabe que pudieron haber hecho durante la pelea.

Eran los pensamientos que mas rondaban por su cabeza.

.

Sonidos de cámaras y gritos de fans eran los que estaban presentes en el lugar, animales de todo los tipos y especies estaban en centro de entrevistas luego de terminar una entrevista con Gazelle, la gran estrella de pop de la ciudad de Zootopia, había sido un día pesado para la gacela de un gran físico luego de pasar la mañana y parte de la tarde en un concierto en Inglaterra y pasar hasta horas de la noche sobre sus siguientes conciertos que serian en su continente natal.

Junto a su representante y muchos guardias de seguridad se dirigieron a una glamuroso hotel de la ciudad de Londres, su representante dijo que el fin de semana habría un concierto en una de las ciudad que a ella mas le gustaba estar...Zootopia, la idea que recorría la mente de la cantante calmaba un poco el gran e muy sufrible dolor de cabeza que sufría en esos momentos.

-Mi querida estrella -decía el representante mientras entraba en la habitación junto a Gazelle y 2 guardias mas- el día de hoy a sido todo un éxito; ya mandamos a uno de los guarda espalda a traer un buen medicamento. Decía el representante con algo de entusiasmo en su voz.

-Gracias Señor Darwin, en realidad quisiera descansar por esta noche. Dijo en un tono cansado.

-No te preocupes Gazelle, luego de que traigan las pastillas podrás dormir en el momento que tu quieras, el avión sale mañana a las 1 pm, ya todo esta listo para el viaje, solo falta las pequeñas cosas que te quisieras llevar a la ciudad, luego de eso no tienes conciertos programados sino dentro de 2 semanas mas adelante

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dio el representante de Gazelle luego de retirarse de la habitación junto a los guardia espalda que lo acompañaban, la cantante hablo luego para si-misma.

-Tengo suerte de tener a un representante como el, es mucho mas educado que otros que e tenido en el pasado...es mejor que descanse, luego de que traigan algo para este dolor de cabeza me ire a dormir...dios, no entiendo por que me duele tanto la cabeza.

.

Eran las 9 Pm en el centro de la ciudad, Jack Savage esperaba algo nervioso lo que parecía ser una cita con Mona, el se encontraba solo pues según la zorra ella quería llegar de sorpresa para sorprender a Jack, el agente conejo tenia algo de nerviosismo pues a pesar de que su compañera sabia sobre la ubicación de el restaurante muy refinado seguía pensando de que ella se perdiese, el como siempre traía su típico traje elegante negro pero en esta ocasión su corbata era de color azul claro que resaltaba sus ojos de el mismo color.

Al ver que un zorro hembra blanco a lo lejos se acercaba dio por seguro que era ella, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver a su compañera; traía un vestido negros que dejaba al descubierto parte de una pierna, también tenia 2 brazaletes de color plateado en la muñeca izquierda y un hermoso collar de color dorado que tenia una imagen de alguien muy parecido a ella, lo mas probable es que era de alguna de sus hermanas o su madre; sin importar de quien se tratase ella se veía muy hermosa y elegante para el agente, se levanto de la silla para poder darse la silla como un caballero que es, ella dijo.

-Gracias Jack y lamento tardar un poco, tenia que verificar de que no se me quedara nada en donde nos quedamos.

-No hay problema Mona, es un placer estar aquí. Dice formalmente.

-En fin, ¿con que objetivo me has querido traer hasta aquí?. Pregunta Mona un tanto curiosa

El conejo se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos que para el fueron eternos hasta que hablo.

-Esto...fue una idea de el agente Walker, pensaba que si lo hacia me dejaría de pedírmelo,-Dijo algo quejoso- en fin, ¿que se antoja señorita?

-jejej bueno si usted lo dice, creo algo asado no me caería mal...oh y vino

-¿le gusta el vino?. Pregunta el agente pues este pensaba que a ella no le gustaban todo lo relacionado con la bebida

-Un poco, ¿porque?, ¿acaso los conejos no les gusta el vino o la bebida?. Pregunta un tanto juguetona.

-¿Que?, n-no, claro que no -dice algo nervioso-, por mi serian algunos vegetales y...pues, lo que sea.

Pasaron ya una hora y media, bebiendo y contando algunas cosas sobre ellos -algunos secretos importantes debido a la bebida pero no mucho-, al ver la hora ambos se retiraron de el restaurante hasta regresar a el hotel lujoso de Sahara Quare.

A pesar de que mucho de el vino que había tomado se había disuelto, aun quedaba un poco de su efecto, fueron hablando uno que otro chiste en el lugar; sin embargo, al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Savage, el conejo ligeramente ebrio dijo.

-No quisiera dormir con migo esta noche, señorita Lozano (Nota del Autor: Apellido de mona).

Mona no pudo ocultar su sonrojo ante lo que dijo y juntarlo con lo que pensaba en ese momento, colocaba sus patas en su rostro mientras Jack deba algunas risas.

(JACK) hahah, lamento mis palabra agente Lozano -dice entre una mezcla de divertido y algo apenado-, creo que es...parte de el vino, aun no sale de mi organismo...pero prometo que no lo volveré a usar ese lenguaje obsce..., MONA, QUE HACE?

A penas si Jack tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Mona lo sorprendió metiendo su pata en el pecho de el agente conejo, trato de alejarse de ella, pero con la otra que tenia libre tomo las 2 de Savage, así estaba inmovilizado y a merced de Mona, esta dijo.

(MONA) Valla...para ser un conejo tienes un pecho mucho mas fuerte de lo que aparentas.

(JACK) Es, entrenamiento...ahora puedes soltar-

Otra vez fue interrumpido pero en esta ocasión por un beso apasionado, jack no podía describir como sabia el momento , pero al final se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos, ambas lenguas luchaban por la soberanía una por la otra, se habían separado ambas bocas para tomar algo de aire luego el beso apasionado.

(MONA) ¿Vamos a entrar si o no?. Pregunta ne tono juguetón

Jack acepto, por lo que ambos entraron a la habitación continuando besándose con lujuria y pasión, Mona termino quitando le la corbata a Jack y poco a poco lo dejo solo en los pantalones, Jack por su parte besaba cariñosamente el cuello de Mona hasta que le quito su elegante vestido negro, dejándola semi-desnuda, con solo su sostén y bragas; Mona tenia entre sus piernas para que no escapase su "presa" pero parecía que este no se molestaba con la situación.

(MONA) Siendo un agente de la ZIA (Nota del Autor: termino que escuche por primera vez en un fic de zootopia por M. C. Leto) , ¿no pudiste decir que me amabas?, valla agente cobarde. Decía en tono burlón.

(JACK) Créeme que fue mucho mas difícil de lo que aparentaba.

(MONA) Bueno, también lo fuiste en...

Mona estaba a punto de recordarle una misión de hace varios años en la que no tuvo mucho de su característico valor cuando emitió un gemido de placer, Jack tenia una de sus patas metida en su sostén, Jack saco su mano de el sostén para luego acariciar una de las mejillas de el rostro de Mona, metió un dedo dentro de la boca de Mona para poder ver todo el espacio que había, este dijo.

-Sabes...siempre me e preguntado, ¿cuanto espacio tenias en esa boquita?

-¿Lo quieres averiguar?. Dice en tono juguetón

-Pues si -dijo desvergonzadamente- quisiera probar.

-Okey agente, vamos a jugar un poco salvage.

.

Pasando los minutos y Mike estaba en su habitación tranquilamente descansando en su cama, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ya que el era el único que podía escuchar lo que pasaba en la habitación de Jack, era algo bajo pero el zorro lograba escuchar la voz de Mona gimiendo de placer.

-Jack...mas...mas...quiero mas.

Mike solo reía en silencio y luego dijo.

-Jej, creo que me salí con la mía.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL EPISODIO

 **(ARTURVEN) Antes de que digan algo, esto no me lo imagino yo gente, en realidad en las clases de historia y Castellano (tanto en mi colegio como en libro de gran calibre) pero aun así se que mas de uno se sorprendió con este comienzo de especial y con esta forma 7u7; también quiero decirles chicos que hemos superado las 5000 visitas y ya tenemos mas de 100.000 (en el buen sentido), si se lo preguntan, algunas escenas fueron referencia a los fics de "El terror de zootopia" de "** ninllot **" y de "Welcome to zootopia" de "LucarioMaster41", ambas muy buenas (la primera en español y la segunda en ingles); también e estado algo nervioso por muchos saqueos violentos que hubo en mi país que termino en varios muertos, pero al final estoy bien y no me paso nada de nada.**

 **RESPUESTAS**

 ***Unnamed being: Chao mijo, en donde quiera que este, se que estarás para apoyarme...a distancia claro XDDD; Se que sera muy bueno y que tendré mejores oportunidades hasta que se arregle la cosa por acá, con los animales...no te adelantes tanto X3; si claro compa, como dice un bonito y educado refrán que hará referencia cuando comencemos una nueva historia..."SE PRENDIÓ ESTA MIERDA"; Hasta la próxima Unnamed**

 ***Kari MMG2001: :( Bye,bye "Kari-kari" (no se pero hay algo de ese apodo que me da algo de risa); aunque no me quiera ir, se que nos ira mejor que aquí, aun cuando no estemos en nuestra patria se que estaremos mejor en cualquier otro lado que nos reciban con los brazos abiertos para trabajar; la escuela consume a uno, como uno consumiendo drogas...bueno, busca una metáfora mejor si esta...medio rara por que se que esta así...rarita XP; chaito loquilla.**

 ***** **StrikeForceHeroeTeller** : **Tranquilo compa, todos sabemos como actúa el colegio, el bachiller y la U; (como cuando estudias y el profesor se confunde poniéndote un 4...y en realidad sacaste 10...solo digo, solo digo), gracias por no olvidarte de mi :), hace un tiempo que no leía un comentario tuyo, (poniendo voz de viejo: han pasado...84 años...XDDDD); AY SANTO NIÑO DE ATOCHA, MEJOR NO LAS LEAS O TE DA LA GARROTERA...(el chavito del 8); ese combate sera tan épico que aquí te dejo una mini-historia:**

 **Las esperanza de el mundo depende de una sala persona, los lideres de los Buzekai, Castel y Breik junto a decenas de miembros de su banda deberán enfrentarse a un individuo extremadamente fuerte, este era el Dios-mexicano-azteza-intergalactico-negro-saiyayin-ninja-cibor-vergatarios "** **StrikeForceHeroeTeller** **".**

 **(Strike) Ahora si putitas, con esta armadura "** **armadura Sentry de Battlefield 1" no me van a hacer ni madres, y con mi Lanzallamas les demostrare como hacemos los humanos nuestras barbacoas y también se las voy a meter por todo lo que se llama HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!1 (Grito estilo esparta)**

 **(Castel) (¬¬)**

 **(Breik) (¬¬)**

 **(Demas pendejos que los acompañan) (¬¬)**

 _ **Una decimacuarta parte de un segundo después.**_

 **Se dio una batalla titanica en la que los ojos humanos pudiese observar tal cosa, en el medio de el campo se planto una lapida para uno de los protagonistas de esta gloriosa batalla, esta decía...**

 _ **"Strike no que pedo, muerto por jugarse al verga con unos mafioso bien arrechos"...FIN...Y TODOS FUERON EXCLAVISADOS...chip...si soy mierda.**_

 **Espero que les haya gustado este primer episodio de este especial de Hallo...perdón de Navidad XD; quiero recalcar que este cap lo estoy escribiendo el sábado 17 de este mes, esto es para llevar un recuento de los capítulos que voy contando con la fecha que los escribo, horita termino esto para ver siguiente capitulo de DBS. Ya saben que pueden dejar sus opiniones criticas,análisis,opiniones en la caja de comentarios o solo para recibir un saludo para algún nuevo; hablando de lo ultimo si también quieren salir saludados y no perderse ninguna actualización de la historia, solo deben darles a fav o seguir de algún tipo, esto es todo por mi parte amigos, soy Arturven y desde Venezuela me despido en esta ocasión de ustedes, chaito ;)**


	38. Especial de navidad-cap 29

**(ARTURVEN) HOLO GENTE!, Continuamos con el especial de de Navidad tan querido y esperado por todos, algo que quiero recalcar en este punto es que, si alguien envía un comentario o MP y no aparece respondido en la ultima parte de cada escrito, es que se me paso por alto por lo que me disculpo desde orita si sus comentarios no aparecen respondidos en ningún lado, sin nada mas que decir continuemos con esto**

Capitulo 29 "Nueva realidad para Savage, algo de información de los Buzekai"

Rayos de luz eran los que atravesaban una de las varias ventanas de la habitación, poco a poco estos se acercaban a su cuerpo y poco a poco su cuerpo fue comenzando a activarse, despertándose para comenzar otro día mas de trabajo como el agente que es.

Sin embargo al despertar noto que, debajo de las sabanas se encontraba desnudo por completo, su mente trataba de procesar lo que sucedía cuando recordó lo de la noche anterior...su miedo se comenzó a incrementar cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba durmiendo a su lado, este parecía ser mas alto que el y el color de quien fuese era de color blanco, su cuerpo entro en pánico al pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior, el pelaje blanco se comenzó a mover hacia su dirección en donde estaba Savage, al ver quien era se dio cuenta de que era Mona y en su rostro estaba dibujada una tierna sonrisa.

Jack estaba petrificado en el acto, no sabia de que manera responder, de que manera hablar ante eso si solamente recordaba toda la "acción" de la noche anterior; Mona le dio un tierno beso de nariz-nariz y dijo

-Buenos días guapo.

Esta luego se levanto, dejando al descubierto su espalda completamente al descubierto, por lo que si...lo habían hecho, dijo de improvisto

-Creo que ya entiendo por que a tu familia se gano el apellido Savage.

Jack a ese punto esta a punto de perder el conocimiento ante lo que pasaba, luego de tomar algo de valor este dijo.

-Bien pues...hoy esto...bien, ¿El agente Walker ya a salido?

-No -contesto Mona- aun esta en su habitación, dentro de poco iremos al ZDP.

-De acuerdo, yo me cambiare.

(NARRADOR) Savage entro al baño de su habitación para poder lavar su rostro y meditar un poco de lo que había pasado esa noche, luego de aclarar sus pensamientos logro aceptarlos, paso lo que paso, lo que sucedió en la noche solo fue su amor que se libero entre los 2 y no había nada de que a penarse, escucho la voz de Mona avisándole algo a Savage

-Iré a mi habitación para cambiarme.

-De acuerdo, no tardes mucho. Dijo Jack

-Jaj, okey.

Luego de varios minutos, ya Jack estaba listo para salir de el glamuroso hotel, tenia un traje gris junto a su corbata negra que tantpole gustaba, al caminar hasta llegar a la habitación de Mona se dio cuenta de que Mike estaba esperando a un lado de la puerta,se notaba que en su rostro estaba marcado un gesto de aburrimiento muy claro, al mirarlo el zorro se le dibujo una sonrisa maliciosa de Jack tomo con desprecio, Mike pregunto en un tono burlista

-Entonces...¿quien tuvo el "control " de...

Antes de que terminase su frase, Jack comenzó acaricio el arma que tenia oculta en su traje y el agente Walker tenia sus garras ligeramente sacada de sus dedos; al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriendo ambos agentes se acomodaron para aparentar de que nada malo había pasado o iba a pasar. Al mirar a Mona, jack se quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al ver como estaba vestido la hembra; traía un vestido de de botones de color morado de sus mangas acomodadas se quedaban hasta el codo, traía también una falda larga de el mismo color, en la muñeca derecha traía un pequeño collar de color dorado al igual que otro que tenia en su cuello; para ambos al agente se veía muy bien aunque solo para ella solo aceptara esas miradas, en ese entonces Mike pregunto.

-No te ves mal Mona. Dijo alagandola

-Gracias mi querido Mike, pero a partir de hoy solo coqueteo de un solo mamífero.

A pesar de que Mike ya sabia cual era la respuesta, de todos decidió preguntar para ver la respuesta de la zorra

-¿y quien seria ese animal?

Cuando hizo la pregunta, mona jalo de la corbata a jack y le dio un amoroso beso en los labios, esta dijo

-¿eso responde tu pregunta?. Responde en un tono feliz

-Supongo que si.

.

Los 3 agentes de la ZIA ya habían llegado al ZDP, en el área de investigaciones y interrogarios se encontraron primeramente con Judy y Jhonny, Mike y Mona los saludaron tranquilamente pero Jack solo lo hizo con Judy, apartando las cosas de lado.

(JACK) ¿Han descubierto al mas desde ayer oficial Hopps?

(JUDY) Pues si señor, según uno de los que atrapamos, dice que la banda viene con unos mamíferos armados que se hacen llamar "los Caballeros"

Los agentes no se sorprendieron de escuchar esos, esto era debido a que en las misiones anteriores de Savage que han estado relacionadas con los Buzekai, también se han topado en algunas ocasiones con los "Caballeros".

(JACK) Pues si, esos mamíferos ya los e escuchado, no tengo mucha información pero me e topado con ellos unas cuantas veces.

(JHONNY) ¿En serio?, ¿como fue? Pregunto el humano con alegría y emoción en su voz.

Jack lo miro con una cara de indiferencia y solo comenzó a explicar lo que se tenia conocido de esos individuos.

(JACK) Hay unas cuantas cosas, no son muchas pero esas son...a ver...son un total de 8 mamíferos, entre ellos están un tigre de bengala, un oso polar, un rinoceronte, un jabali, 2 leones que sospecho que sean familia,una gacela macho y un zorro; llevan uniformes aprueba de balas de color plateado por todo su cuerpo como si fuesen una armadura, en algunas ocasiones también usan unos cascos de una apariencia estilo medieval.

(JUDY) ¿Tienen algún logo para que podamos identificarlos?

(JACK) En realidad si -enfatizo Savage-, durante un enfrentamiento pude ver como era el logo, era un una cadena plateada que estaba acomodada para que pareciese que estuviera dividido en ocho parte y en el centro se encuentra un diamante con un casco medieval en el centro de el mismo.

(JHONNY) Creo que les gusta lo jerárquico.

(MIKE) De eso puedes estar seguro chico

(JACK) También recuerdo que en cada espacio tenían un símbolo, no recuerdo el orden pero si los recuerdo a todos.

Antes de que Jack pudiese seguir hablando, Judy estaba escribiendo cada palabra con una libreta y su bolígrafo en forma de zanahorias.

-Una flecha y un arco; una águila (Nota de el Autor: con águila, Jack se refiere al "Águila de San Juan"); una flama, un león Rampante, una espada, una cruz y lo que parecían ser patas de diversos animales,un castillo y por ultimo una poca de oro; no estoy seguro de lo que pueden significar.

(JUDY) ¿Lo trajo con usted?

(JACK) Lo hubiese traído, pero la copia que logramos conseguir, fue destruida en un ataque sorpresa en Valencia.

(JHONNY) Pues es una lastimas, eso hubiese ayudado mas.

(JUDY) Eso es verdad, de todos modos creo que con esto podremos seguir con el interrogatorio.

(JACK) los agentes y yo iremos a ver que podemos conseguir en la ciudad.

(MIKE) ¿Para que partes iremos Savage?. Pregunto un poco curioso el zorro.

(JACK) Iremos en esta mañana en la zona central,distrito forestal y sahara Quare; cuando sea de tarde y noche estaremos en el departamento de selva húmeda, Tonwdraton y el departamento Nocturno

(MONA) De acuerdo

(MIKE) Suena bien para mi

(JUDY) Que tengan suerte oficiales. Dice la coneja en un tono enérgico de alegría y emoción

(JACK) No necesidad de eso agente

(MIKE) A nosotros nos ira muy bien, llamaremos a los agentes que nos asigno Bogo en cada departamento

(MONA) Eso me parece una buena idea

Esto fue dicho mientras ambas partes se retiraban a realizar sus trabajos de ese día.

.

MUY LEJOS DE EL ZDP, EN ALGUNA PARTE CON POCOS HABITANTES DE SAHARA QUARE

Los lideres de los Buzekai habían acabado de matar a un informante que trataba de engañarlos, afortunadamente aun sus rostros aun no eran buscados pero aun así no podían levantar sospechas en zonas publicas, caminando cerca de un hotel en donde estaban quedándose ese día se encontraron con un vendedor, este era un zorro de raza fennec color amarillo pequeño con una camisa de color negro con una franja roja, luego comprar unas paletas populares que el vendían se dirigieron hasta la habitación que tenían, Breik estaba sudando en gran cantidad por lo que desabrocho un poco su camisa para tomar algo de aire y estar un poco mas fresco.

(BREIK) Dios...esto es un infierno, ¿por que no fuimos a Tonwdraton o el distrito forestal?. Dijo entre jadeos

(CASTEL) Por que a mi me gusta el calor. Dijo

(BREIK) Aun así, pienso que debimos quemar el cuerpo

(CASTEL) No te preocupes, en el lugar en el que esta, no lo encontraran, aun así, no lo harán a menos de que ya este en un estado de descomposición muy avanzado.

(BREIK) Como sea, ¿no haremos nada hasta la reunión de la rata?

Castel se quedo unos momentos en silencio pensando su respuesta , este dijo

(CASTEL) Sabes, estaba pensando en hacer algo con los "Caballeros"

(BREIK) Algo...¿como que?, exactamente. Pregunta la pantera un poco molesta.

(CASTEL) Solo era para estirar las piernas con los muchachos, llevan tiempo sin trabajar desde Valencia, hay un puesto de Big en Tonw y creo que no le importara si le "pido algo prestado".

(BREIK) Jaj, has lo que te de la gana -dice como si no le importase- solo no seas tan impulsivo como siempre.

Al decir eso, el toro no pudo evitar reírse para si mismo pues para el, era un animal bastante controlado.

(CASTEL) Por favor Breik, ¿cuando yo lo e hecho?

(BREIK) (¬¬) Pedraza;Peñìscola; Ciudad Rodrigo y eso que nada mas han sido en España, ¿te las sigo enumerando?

(CASTEL) Hey tío , tranquilo, no todas fueron mi culpa...aunque...en la de Rodrigo y el Puente Mayor, tal vez si fue mi culpa.

(BREIK) ¿Tal vez?...como sea, hagas lo que hagas contra Big, me avisas por si tienes problemas

(CASTEL) Jaj, si te tuviera que llamar, estaría muy desesperado

(BREIK) Lo que digas cabeza de aire.

(CASTEL) Felino baboso. Dice devolviendo le el insulto.

Ambos se miraron fijamente como si fuesen a pelearse.

(CASTEL) Acaso quieres pelear aquí, felinito. Dice mientras se activa un color morado en sus ojos.

(BREIK) No quiero que sea aquí, pero en otro lugar si. Dice con un brillo verde en sus ojos.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy bien amigos, en este capitulo les dejamos algunas cosas curiosas, ¿que significaran esos símbolos en ese escudo?, ¿lo podrán decifrar pronto tanto ustedes como nuestros héroes?**

 **este es el segundo capitulo de el especial, si lo logro, podre traerles los 4 capítulos pensados y tal vez un poco mas, pero claro eso si es que estos días me logran dar tiempo, ya que como lo puse en mi ultimo aviso importante, lo de la mudanza me esta quitando algo de tiempo pero aquí estoy trabajando; algo que quería recalcar era sobre el personaje Mona...aquí tengo que decir algunas cosas. Primero que no es un personaje creado por mi (sea el OC) este personaje lo vi por primera vez en un fan-art de una chica que le gustaba Zootopia, a pesar de que no le conseguí el nombre de ese personaje, muchos fans comenzaron a tomarle cariño y en algunas ilustraciones la shipean con Jack Savage y de allí fue que decidí ponerla, solamente le puse Mona por...no se, por vaina o algo XD.**

 **Creo que hasta aquí con el cap gente, pueden dejar sus opiniones, análisis, criticas, etc en los comentarios; también para ser saludados los nuevos, pueden poner Fav y seguir para ademas no perderse ninguna actualización de la historia en algún momento, en fin, soy Arturven desde Venezuela y me despido en esta ocasión, no leemos pronto, (y en este caso en muy,muy pronto jej)**


	39. Especial de navidad-cap 30

**(ARTURVEN) Hola chicos y amiguitos de este mundo, e vuelto par traerles el tercer capitulo consecutivo de este especial, ya con esto estoy comenzando a sentir en cansancio en mis manos, pero seguiré escribiendo hasta que terminemos el especial y eso sera en la noche buena (al rededor de la de la noche), en estos momentos debe ser ya la noche de Navidad, por lo que les quiero mandar un gran saludo, felices Navidades y un Prospero Año Nuevo; ya que no tenemos nada mas que decir en estos instantes, continuemos.**

Capitulo 30 "Caballería Pesada"

Eran al rededor de las las 5 de la tarde en Tonwdraton, Mike se encontraba en un vehículo oculto entre la basta nieve,junto a algunos agentes que se encontraban a un poco mas de distancia,vigilando desde una distancia considerable un galpón en una zona de Towndraton puesto a que se pensaba que de allí se encontraba mercancía de el conocido criminal "mr Big", sin embargo, en el lugar no habían ni osos polares ni nadie que pudiese tener algo de relación con el famoso criminal.

Mike luego de la espera que parecía eterna, decidió cambiar el radio de comunicación a una frecuencia en la que solamente pudiese hablar con sus compañeros.

(MIKE) Hola chicos, ¿como estan en la selva?

 _(JACK) Mejor sin un agente peresoso como usted_

(MIKE) Oh vamos Savage, no soy tan malo. Dijo en tono como si fuese un niño

 _(MONA) Pues en realidad si lo eres un poco._

(MIKE) No me estas ayudando Mona

 _(JACK) Como sea, ¿no hay algún nuevo movimiento en tu zona?_

(MIKE) Por los momentos nada Jack

 _(JACK) Estate muy pendiente Walker, esto es muy importante_

(MIKE) Tranquilo hombre, nada va a pasar por...

Por alguna razón Mike se quedo callado antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, esto puso nervioso un poco a los agentes, estos preguntaron que es lo que estaba pasando o si por lo menos seguía allí, este respondió con una voz de cambio a un tono serio que generalmente Mike no lo usa.

-Chicos, están llegando 3 oso polares de un vehículo negro...creo que son de el señor Big.

.

En el departamento de policia las cosas no habian avanzado, los arrestados no conocian el simbolo y so saben que es lo que significaba, por lo que (al menos para Nick) fue una gran perdida de tiempo; sin embargo, Nick recordo a alguien que podia ayudar, este era un profesor de historia español que llevaba unos cuantos años en la ciudad; al recordar eso, a Nick le dieron ganas de arrancarse el pelaje, pues pudieron haber hecho eso desde hace varias horas, el le conto su idea a Judy, esta respondio

(JUDY) Nick, no podemos, estamos en horas de trabajo y el señor Bogo se encuentra mu ocupado para molestarlo con un permiso.

(NICK) Vamos, solo sera un investigacion para el caso, al jefaso no le va a importar si salimos por el caso

(JUDY) No-no lo se Nick -dice en un tono indecisa- no creo que sea una buena idea

(NICK) No te preocupes zanahorias, ademas ya le dije a unos compañeros que me debían unos favores para nosotros.

(JUDY) Bueno, si ese es el caso entonces vamos.

(NICK) De acuerdo, iremos en mi auto y nos iremos.

Ambos se retiraron de las instalaciones hasta llegar al estacionamiento en donde estaba en vehículo de el zorro, antes de que lograsen entrar al auto de Nick , Judy escucho los pasos de alguien acercándose, se fijaron que una sombra que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos, Judy procedió a llegar hasta ella e inmovilizar de quien era esta sombra...solo para demostrar que era la de Jhonny, la coneja apenada decide soltarlo y luego preguntarle la rozan por la que los seguía.

(JHONNY) Bien...como ya no tenia nada mas que hacer...y como los escuche en el pasillo...pensaba que podía acompañarlos.

(JUDY) ¿Entonces estabas espiando?

(JHONNY) NO,NO,NO; lo es lo que ustedes piensan, yo los escuche en el pasillo junto a Erik y los seguimos.

De repente se escucha la voz de Erik oculto entre algunos vehiculos en la ocuridad

-Delator!. dijo el homano en voz alta

Ya aclarando que ambos no los habían espiado y que solo los escucharon por casualidad el zorro pregunta

(NICK) ¿Alguien mas sabe que vamos?

(ERIK) Nadie mas

(NICK) Eso esta bien, entonces vamos.

(NARRADOR) Fueron 20 minutos de conducción hasta el centro de la ciudad, allí estacionaron el auto frente a una casa de unas paredes azules y unas pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a la puerta, Nick como era el mas conocido de este mamífero amigo suyo, fue el primero en tocar el timbre.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a quien vivía allí, este era un zorro de pelaje negro y ojos cafés, parecía tener una edad rondando entre los 60-65 años de edad, tenia un suéter de color verde pasto y una camisa oscura debajo de el mismo y unos pantalones largos, tenia un bastón de el cual en mango era de color bronce y era de una madera muy hermosa, este dijo con una voz un tanto débil, una posibilidad de que tuviese gripe o que estuviera saliendo de la enfermedad.

-Nick, llevo un buen tiempo desde que no te veo ¿como estas?

-Muy bien Profe, ¿le importa si podemos pasar yo y mis compañeros?

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. Dijo el zorro de edad madura con tranquilidad en su voz

Cuando los demás comenzaron entrar, el zorro de edad tosió un poco, pero luego de eso su voz tenia mas fuerza que al comienzo por lo que indicaba que ya estaría un poco mejor; se encontraban caminando en un pasillo con una larga alfombra de colores un tanto apagados pero con imágenes de ciertos animales de una apariencia antigua, caminando por el castillo se encontraron con una que otra habitación hasta llegar a la sala de lectura o lo que para nuestros amigos les parecía mas una biblioteca.

En esta gran sala habian libreros grandes con muchos libros de diversos tamaños y colores, en la parte delantera de el lugar estaba una chimenea con una pequeña flama, el Zorro de pelaje negro tomo un pedaso de madera que se encontraba en un estante bajo de metal junto a otros trozos de madera para encender el fuego, Nick comenzo a charlar con el otra vez

(NICK) Bien profesor Matheus, (pero se prenuncia Matiu) ¿por que tiene ese sueter? hay 30 grados y creo que es un poco caliente para usa eso

(MATHEUS) Es que tuve que buscar un paquete en casa de un amigo y volví hace 5 minutos

(JUDY) Eso explica esos puntos blancos en sus hombros, ¿es nieve no?

(MATHEUS) Exactamente, a demás de que me gusta llevarlo puesto -cambia su vista de la coneja a el zorro- cambiando de tema, ¿quienes son estos compañeros tuyo Nicholas?

(NICK) Son unos compañeros y muy buenos amigos que trabajan con migo en el ZDP, la zanahoria que a mi lado derecho es la gran oficial Judy Hopps y los mamiferos hermanos a qui a mi otro lado son humanos, el de pelo negro se llama Erik y el otro un poco mas pequeño se llama Jhonny

(ERIK) Buenas noches señor

(JHONNY) Buenas :·3

(MATHEUS) Jaj, parece que sabes escoger muy bien a tus amigos Nick.

(NICK) Somos zorros profesor, somos muy inteligentes

(MATHEUS) Eso es verdad mi querido chico

(NICK) ¿Y como sigue de las rodillas?

(MATHEUS) Un poco mejor, aunque debo segui usando esta cosa vieja

Ambos zorros estaban hablando casi olvidandose de que habian otros mas hasta que el viejo zorro se dirige un poco a los demás

(MATHEUS) Disculpe mis malos modales, mi nombre es Matheus Fly, fui un profesor de historia de este pequeño bribón de pequeño. Dice cambiando una pata para sostener el bastón y darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

(JUDY) No hay problema señor Fly.

(MATHEUS) bien, ¿y para que han venido hasta aca? -pregunta curioso- no todo los dias tan buenos oficiales viene a casa de un viejo zorro retirado de la docencia

(NICK) Pues señor estamos en un caso, esta relacionado con algunas cosas de el lugar que mas le gusta hablar

(MATHEUS) ¿España?

(NICK) ¿Que comes que adivinas?

Luego de decir esa frase, Judy le da a el profesor un dibujo mucho mas detallado de como es el simbolo que estan buscando

(JUDY) Solo sabemos que este grupo son los "Caballeros" y es de la región española, creemos que si logramos identificar como esta constituido el símbolo y que significan cada parte, podremos atraparlos y cerrar el caso

(ERIK) Cree que pueda hacerlo.

Matheus se quedo mirando el emblema por unos instantes, les dijo a los demás que se podían sentar en unos muebles que estaban en el lugar, fue a uno de los libros y tomo un libro de color naranja muy grueso, Jhonny al rodar un poco el ojo ve el nombre de el libro, este lleva como titulo _"España, todo de esta tierra de maravillas"_ , hojeo algunas hojas de el grueso libro, luego de revisarlo por unos momentos se comenzó a formar un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, este dijo antes de cerrar el libro.

-Creo que tengo la información que ustedes necesitan.

Coloco el libro el libro en el lugar en el que lo había encontrado luego se sentó en la silla mas cerca de el fuego de la chimenea, al sentarse coloco su bastón a un lado de la silla de terciopelo verde como su suerte y tomo el dibujo detallado, este dijo.

-Este parece ser un grupo muy centrado en lo que es un trabajo de varios integrantes y con bases originarias de hace varios siglos en épocas lejanas.

Al escuchar eso, todos se les comenzó a dar una pequeña idea; si eran 8 integrantes, misma cantidad que había de puntos en el que se acomodaba la tira de oro, tal vez esto quería decir que cada integrante de este grupo trabaja en conjunto por un mismo objetivo, por un mismo ideal y lo mas importante, una misma misión.

(MATHEUS) ¿el logo es así mismo como esta dibujado?

(JUDY) No, los simbolos en cada espacio solo fueron colocados en el orden de izquierda a derecha como nos narro quien nos describio esta cosa

(MATHEUS) Bueno, en la primera imagen hay algo que falta pero se los explicare en un momento...el arco y las flecha fueron los símbolos de los reyes católicos desde el siglo 1 a.C, junto a esto se le debe sumar el yugo; ahora, aquí hay algo que se debe recalcar que este símbolo de las flechas es nada as con su "Haz", las flechas en si significan la guerra y la violencia en lo que se refiere a una buena parte de esta cultura; Aquí esta águila de la manera en la que esta colocada, lo mas probable es que se refiera a la "Águila de San Juan" es un elemento del "Tetramorfos" referente al evangelista San Juan. Isabel la Católica, reina de Castilla sentía gran devoción hacia este evangelista y se hizo coronar en la fecha de su festividad. Además, este símbolo representado por un águila real pasmada, de sable, nimbada de oro, con el pico y las garras de gules, y un halo de oro fue incluido a su escudo de armas tras la unificación de las Coronas de Castilla y Aragón.

La flama puede significar tanto el espíritu de un individuo o como la valentía que posee a si mismo ante cualquier situación de algún tipo; el león aquí, debe ser referente a "el León Rampante de purpura", este fue utilizado primeramente por los primeros leones que llegaron a estas tierras, estos generalmente en la batalla llevaban armaduras pero estas no eran de el típico color plateado sino uno purpura, popularmente se conoce que este símbolo representa la fuerza de el soberano en la actualidad, pocos saben que este símbolo nació en esta parte de el mundo; la cruz simplemente pueda simbolizar la religión en la zona y las patas puede ser algo parecido a lo de la flama mas no lo mismo, el poder y la fuerza que tiene el pueblo es igual y mayor que la de el reino; el castillo representa su origen o el lugar que deben proteger como los caballeros que son y los cuales esa es su misión; y la copa de oro solo simboliza las bebidas de el reino y la abundancia.

(NICK) Pero que larga explicación profe. Dice en tono burlón.

(MATHEUS) (¬¬) una explicación clara y buena era lo que neceitaban ¿no es asi?. Dijo en un tono casi regañando a Nick

(NICK) Pues... . Esto lo que pudo decir en el momento.

(JHONNY) En realidad era lo que nesecitabamos señor Nick

(ERIK) Creo que Nicholas fue regañado. Dice con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

(JUDY) Al fin el torpe zorro recibió una regañada.

Eran esas y otras cosas que decían sobre Nick mientras este era reprimido como un niño, saltando la situación fue bastante divertida, no pudieron platicar mucho pero Nick le dejo el numero al profesor Matheus para poder hablar con el en algún otro día, había pasado un tiempo desde que se vieron la ultima vez y en otra ocasión seria bueno un reencuentro...los chicos se iban a encontrar un alboroto en el ZDP al llegar a ese lugar.

.

Mike y los oficiales cerca de su puesto estaban a punto de detener a los criminales que estaba transportando mercancía de manera ilegal, sin embargo de entre las sombras de el lugar salieron animales con uniformes de color plateado y lo que parecían usar cascos de tipo medieval junto a armas y fusiles de alto poder, los mamíferos uniformados misteriosos eran de diferentes tamaños, lo que indicaba que eran de diferentes especies y tipos; los osos de trajes elegantes sacaron pistolas pero estos fueron asesinados rápidamente con disparos en la cabeza y el el pecho.

Mike luego de informar de que había pasado una actividad criminal en proceso, Mona y Jack avisaron que ya estaban muy cerca de su posición y que pronto llegarían, cuando colgó se dio cuenta de que un mamífero estaba haciéndole una señal a algo que nadie mas podía ver, de entre la nieve que caía de el cielo ya casi siendo hora de noche se pudo ver la luz amarilla de algún vehículo, al verse mas detalladamente este era una camioneta de gran tamaño negra con un casco de caballero mirando hacia la izquierda, pero mas que todo larga; cuando esta se estaciono casi al lado de los cuerpos de los osos muertos 2 animales mas, esto parecían ser un rinoceronte macho y una loba hembra, esta parecía la única de genero que se podía distinguir en el momento.

Pronto comenzaron a meter las cajas de el material aun sin identificar al gran vehículo, arto de esperar el agente Walker comunico a el resto de los oficiales a que salieran de sus escondites y atacaran de manera sorpresa.

Algunos oficiales tenían armas tranquilizadoras y otros tenían armas de fuego como el agente walker, los policías abrieron fuego para acabar con los criminales misteriosos, las balas y dardos tocaban cada parte, los brazos , piernas, etc...pero no hacían nada, los proyectiles simplemente rebotaban en las armaduras resistentes, ni siquiera tenían marcas por el ataque, aun impresionados por lo que sucedía los Caballeros aplicaron toda su furia contra los oficiales.

La balas atacaron sin piedad, liberando una gran cantidad de sangre de los uniformados, sonidos y gritos de dolor eran los que llenaban el lugar, los oficiales que aun podían dispararse no le hacían nada a los criminales que cada vez se acercaban mas y mas; de la nada un vehículo negro y 3 autos de la policía salieron de el callejón, estos lograron que los Caballeros detuvieran sus disparos por unos momentos, estos formaron una barricada para proteger a los primeros oficiales que en su mayoría estaban gravemente heridos, el agente Savage luego de bajar junto a Mona este dijo

-Saquen a los oficiales heridos de aquí, yo y los otros agentes nos vamos a encargar.

-Pero señor...¿que harán?. Preguntaba un oficial mal-herido

-Eso no importa, es una orden, sáquelos de aquí de manera inmediata.

Rápidamente los oficiales se retiraron al ZDP para luego ser atendido de mayor capacidad en el hospital central de la ciudad, al ver que estos se retiraron dijeron para ellos mismos

(JACK) Correcto ya se han ido.

(MONA) Ya sabemos que ellos son los "Caballeros", nuestras armas no los van a lastimar

(MIKE) Así que habrá que usar el viejo modo -dijo mientras hacia sonar sus nudillos- esto se pondrá muy divertido

(JACK) No te confíes Walker, ellos dejaron muy mal a esos oficiales y por esa razón debemos arrestarlos.

(MIKE) Okey, okey, no habrá nada malo, esta sera divertido.

Poco a poco los agentes comenzaron a emitir color cada uno diferente, por Mona sus ojos emitieron un color lavanda, el agente Walker emitía un color Rojo y Savage un color azul.

Los 3 rápidamente atacaron con una velocidad miles de veces mas rápido que lo haría alguien de su especie; Jack peleando golpeo con un patada de salto una de las piernas de uno de los leones, este emitió un sonido de dolor que luego de un puñetazo con un aura azul cayo al suelo; Mike estaba a punto de noquear al oso polar que estaba con los criminales pero de la nada el jabalí de un puñetazo de la nada lo sorprendió y lo dejo a unos metros de distancia pero para Mike no fue nada ya que se pudo levantar.

-Aun no han visto lo mejor de mi muchachos.

Mike puso sus patas juntas de forma abierta en dirección ante los los con quien estaba peleando, pronto se formo una bola de energía roja que pronto fue disparada impactando antes los 2 animales, estos salieron disparados a distancia junto a otro miembro de ellos , este dijo.

-Eso es por arruinar este traje.

Mona por su parte peleaba contra la loba, esta tomo el brazo de la zorra pero esta se libero luego de que diese una patada para liberarse, la criminar protegida ataco a mona, con sus garras trato de herirla junto con golpes pero fue inútil, Mona la alejo con una onda de aire con su palma en el estomago, otros de los miembros dispararon en su contra disparando con sus armas, expulsado energía de su cuerpo creo una onda de energía que los mando a volar hasta donde estaba el vehículo de donde provinieron los 2 últimos.

Los Caballeros tenían una situación muy difícil en estos momentos, estaban acorralado contra la pared; la loba llego a la parte trasera de la camioneta donde presiono un botón morado de un aparato metálico que había guardado en e vehículo, se escucho la voz de Jack sonar y diciendo.

-Si se entregan en paz, no les daremos otra paliza.

-Eso es lo que tu piensas.

Tomaron esas palabras como una especie de reto, aun con los proyectiles disparados por los soldados, estos no podían hacerle frente a los super-agentes, antes de llegar hasta el vehículo un temblor se sintió en el lugar, una sombra grande comenzó a venir a las espaldas de los entes, estos al ver se dieron cuenta de que Castel, uno d los 2 lideres de los Buzekai.

Al verlo el agente Walker con confianza en su rostro fue a atacar al toro de lidia, el zorro se notaba una onda roja al su alrededor al tratar de golpear a Castel, luego de cargar su brazo derecho con energía fue a darle un golpe certero al estomago, pero no vio reacción de ningún tipo al levantar la mirada vio en el rostro de el bovino que una sonrisa malvada junto a un resplandor en sus ojos de color morado, Mike dice.

-No puede ser, le di un golpe de energía y no le paso nada.

A penas lo dijo, Castel tomo de la cabeza a Mike y lo manda hasta un poster de luz que fue derribado en un breve instante, Mike algo golpeado salio de la montaña de nieve a la que había caído; mona y Jack no se quedarían a tras y atacarían al mercenario; aun con la diferencia de tamaño el combate era muy parejo, los golpes y patadas de los agentes era de gran velocidad,en un ultimo ataque ambos juntaron una bolas de energía con el color característico que emitían con lo que lograron mantenerlo a distancia, los 2 se movilizaron para atacarlo por un lado diferente de el rostro, uno por el lado derecho y el izquierdo, sin embargo Castel los atrapo a cada uno cuando iba a golpearlo a cada lado un puñetazo, ambos trataron de liberarse hasta que Castel dijo

-Debo admitirlo, ustedes son muy rápidos...pero a la hora de hablar de fuerza...no me llegan ni a la plantilla.

Después los impacto contra el suelo, cuando reportaron en el aire el bovino puso una pata a cada lado de el agente semi-inconciente en el aire para luego mandarlos a estrellarse contra una construcción cercana con una luz morada, Mike al ver a sus compañeros en la estructura destruida fue a atacar con cólera a castel con ataque de energía, estos solo hicieron que el traje que traía Castel se rompiera y se malgastara mas de lo que ya estaba, esto provoco que aumentara su ira.

Luego de que Castel persiguiera con una patada logro interceptar a Mike para que golpear contra el suelo, Mike se levanto pero ante de que pudiera atacar Castel le propina un golpe mucho mas fuerte que la ultima vez, en esta ocasión Mike comienza a expulsar sangre de su boca y queda de rodillas al suelo.

El mafioso superdotado toma de la cola a Walker para mirarlo frente a frente aunque el agente estaba de cabeza, el zorro dijo entre dientes

-Bas...tardo.

Al decir eso Castel le dio un fuerte cabezazo que lo mando directo a una tienda, se volteo pero antes de que fuese a donde debían estar Jack y Mona lanzo una bola de energía Morada que provoco una gran explosión que mataría a cualquier animal normal; al hacer se voleo al ver a los soldados de los Buzekai que acababan de cargar el vehículo de las cajas que querían, este dijo.

-Caballeros, lleven el cargamento hasta nuestro "Castillo", si ven a Breik díganle que no me espere, me divertiré un poco mas con los agentes.

Al escuchar eso los soldados también tomaron el Vehículo de los osos mafiosos para tener mas espacio en el cargamento, poder movilizarse mas rápido y llevarse los cadáveres de la banda de mr Big

.

Jack y Mona acababan de salir de los esconbros de la construccion vieja a los que fueron mandados

(JACK) Odio cuando arruinan mis trajes, ¿porque no me puse uno como el tuyo?. Dice al ver a Mona en un traje de cuerpo completo con una apariencia mas de espía

(MONA) Recuerda que no te gusta usarlo a menos de que sea una mision en cubierto o de recuperacion

(JACK) Eso es verdad primor

Aun no pudieron terminar su discusión cuando vieron al jefe de los Buzekai adelante de ellos con el brillo morado que salia de sus cuencas, Jack y Mona se pudieron en combate para cuidar un poco mas su postura, en esta ocasión debían poner mas de ellos mismos

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN)Bueno gentes, creo que hasta aquí dejo esto a todos bros; quiero que me sean sinceros,¿les pareció bien la pelea o fue algo exagerado?, cuando hablaba de peleas mas extremas me referida a casos como los de estos episodios, la pelea la continuaremos en el próximo episodio; también ¿que les pareció la explicación de como son los Caballeros?, ¿podrán averiguar por que son así y como fueron en un principio?, esas cosas las veremos muy pronto.**

 **Cambien** **aquí quise dejarles algo que tal vez les guste mucho, al ver como van las cosas decidí darles para este especial, (redobles de suspenso)...6 CAPÍTULOS! así es gente, en este especial serán traídos en el orden siguiente (un día 3 y al otro 3; uno en la mañana,otro en la tarde y el ultimo en la noche)**

 **Hasta aquí dejamos esto por el día de hoy, en realidad me siento un poco cansado pero no me rendiré hasta que completemos los 6 cap y ya vamos por 3, pueden dejar sus comentarios, análisis,criticas de todo tipo en la caja de comentarios, también para ayudarme,a la historia y obtener un saludo para los mas nuevos por aquí pueden dejar su nuevo Fav y Seguir;Espero que pasen unas muy bellas fiestas en esta magica noche de union, paz y amor como siempre debe ser, soy Arturven y nos leemos pronto.**


	40. Especial de navidad-cap 31

**(ARTURVEN)Buenos dias chicos y chicas que leen esto, espero que estén, aquí estamos con el 4 capitulo de el especial de Navidad y en esta oportunidad nos regresamos a el combate de Jack y Mona vs Castel que ya a derrotado a Mike de una manera descomunal; algo que queria decir era mi mas sinseras disculpas por no publicar los otros 3 capítulos el día de ayer, esto fue debido a que la señal se fue a tempranas horas y hasta horitas esque vuelve para poder publicar este capitulo, la otra cosa es darle la bienvenida a nuestra nueva integrante, esta en "** La tierna Hinata-chan" **de U.S.A, le mando un gigantes abrazo parte costillas y espero que le guste la continuación de esta pelea y los próximas episodios, también decidí hacer otro cap como por decirlo de algún modo un "bonus" pero este lo publicare en unos días, ahora si comencemos de una buena vez**

Capitulo 31 ¿Demasiado fuerte?

La pareja de agentes poderosos se encontraba en una situación complicada en la que incluso con el estado en el que se encontraban no era seguro si podrían ganar esta pelea; se sabia que Castel era fuerte tanto por los archivos con la información que tiene de la ZIA tanto como por la experiencia de Savage, sin embargo nunca había visto que Castel pelease de esta manera, esto le dio preocupación sobre lo que podía pasar.

El bovino acelero su velocidad para envestir a los agentes pero al mismo tiempo para atraparlos, de los 2 el único que fue atrapado por las pesuñas de el toro fue el agente Savage.

-JACK!. Dijo asustada Mona.

Castel anotaba salvaje y fuertemente a Jack contra el suelo, aun cuando la nieve suavizaba los golpes, el concreto aun podía sentirse de manera la dureza de el suelo, poco a poco se notaba la sangre que salia de un costado de la cabeza de el agente conejo, era difícil pensar en ese momento pero pronto logro tomar un artefacto lumínico que traía en un bolsillo; en el momento en el que savage paso en la frente de el mafioso, hizo que el aparato iluminara a su máxima capacidad para luego ponerlo en los ojos de Castel para dejarlo ciego por unos momentos.

Savage cayo al suelo, aun con el gran dolor que tenia en su ser pero pronto logro levantarse con dificultad; al ver otra vez al Castel se sorprendió al ver a Mona golpeando desesperad amente a Castel en distintas partes de el cuerpo, Castel tenia problemas para distinguir en donde eran dirigidos los golpes; espalda, pecho,estomago,hocico,rostro eran algunos de los lugares en los que golpeaba Mona, aun con los esfuerzo de Castel para detenerla era inútil, tratar de atraparla con los ojos cerrados era como tomar sopa con un tenedor, casi imposible.

Luego de dar un salto impulsado desde el rostro de Castel, esta comenzó a lanzar energía en forma de esferas para luego lanzar una de un tamaño, Castel logro abrir los ojos en ese ultimo momento, logro receptar la esfera con mucho esfuerzo para luego enviarla al cielo, cuando bajo la mirada para ver a sus enemigo inmediatamente Jack y Mona le dieron un fuerte golpe en el hocico para mandarlo así a la estructura que ya con ese ultimo impacto termino cayendo lo que quedaba de la estructura encima de Castel.

En ese momento la situación se tranquilizo al ver que ya había acabado con uno de los lideres de los Buzekai, rápidamente los agentes quisieron ver el estado en el que se encontraban cada uno.

(MONA) Jack ¿como estas? tienes feas herias. Dice preocupada

(JACK) Tranquila, e tenido peores cosas, ¿como estas? tambien te golpeo fuerte

(MONA) Si pero estoy bien, solo muy cansada, esa ultima ronda me quito muy energia

(JACK) Me alegra de que tu estes con migo

Pronto Jack hizo algo que generalmente no hace...dar un abrazo, aporvchando ese momento Mona le devolvio el abrazo, al terminar el abrazo continuaron

(MONA) ¿Y que haremos con el?

(JACK) Cuando volvamos con Mike llamare a los oficiales para que se lleven el cuerpo de Castel

(MONA) ¿Crees que este bien?

(JACK) Debe estar herido como nosotros pero también debe estar bien.

(MONA) Muy bien, vamos

Ambos desidieron correr hasta donde habian sido mandados hasta donde habian llegado en primer lugar lo cual quedaba muy lejos, pronto Mona vio la calle en la que estaban antes pero al voltearse para decirle que ya estaban ali se percato de que Jack estab preocupado de algo al ver su rostro y que se habia detenido de golpe

-¿Que sucede Jack?

Savage voltio sin decir nada, al pasar unos momentos solo se vio un pequeño rastro de luz que se notaba en la parte trasera de su cabeza y de sus patas también, este dijo

-Mona...aun sigue allí, prepárate.

Mona siguió su consejo y volvió a activar su estado nuevamente, cuando lo hizo miles de pedazos de escombros comenzar a en todas direcciones, Castel emergió de entre los escombros con un gran aura morada, el bovino gritaba de manera descomunal, posiblemente como una manera de desahogarse por la gran cantidad de energía, este dijo gritando.

-NO PERMITIRÉ QUE UN PAR DE PUTAS ME JODAN!. Dijo gritando con ira descomunal.

Los agentes sintieron un miedo gigantesco al ver los ojos de castel, esto eran de un color morado no como antes que mantenían un destello o un ligero humo, todo el tejido de el ojo era completamente morado, no se veía la pupila, el iris, solo un morado que emitía un nerviosismo y un escalofrió.

Después de eso castel como un misil se abalanzo ante Jack y Mona, Jack trato de darle un puñetazo al rostro pero Castel solo dio una sonrisa….eso indicaba algo que temían…que Castel debido a que tenia demasiado poder este no podía controlarlo y perdía el juicio; Castel sin piedad golpeo a Jack hacia un comercio cerrado y destrozando el mismo.

Aprovechando de Castel estaba de espalda, Mona decide atacar de todas las maneras posibles, tanto ataques de energía como golpes pero Castel seguía acercándose con cada paso que daba, Mona lanzo una gran esfera luz pero Castel la tomo como si nada y la lanzo hacia el cielo.

Eso era terrible, esos ataques la habían dejado sin casi nada de energía, cuando iba a atacar , recibió una potente patada en el estomago escupiendo sangre de la boca, el toro tomo a Mona de el cabello de la cabeza para poderla verla de freten; al hacerlo comenzó a golpearla salvaje mente en el rostro y estomago hasta que su sangre comenzó a llegar y mezclarse con negro de su ropa, a continuación la comenzó a golpear repetidas veces con el suelo hasta que este comenzó a generarse grietas con pequeñas gotas de color carmesí que poco a poco se hacían mas presentes.

Al volverla a ver de frente se podía ver la desesperación y el miedo en su rostro en el que existía una mezcla de rojo y blanco, su nariz estaba llena de el liquido rojo que ya alcanzaba el cuello, las lágrimas desesperadas parecían que no le importaban en lo absoluto, Castel levanto su pesuña libre que mostraba una esfera morada que poco a poco crecía mas y mas creía dando una apariencia espeluznante, este dijo.

-Saludame a tus atenpasados de mi parte

El bovino estaba a punto de acabar con la agente pero de repente escucho unos sonidos de escombros moviéndose en la cercanía, en ese momento los escombros comenzaron a moverse para luego ser dispersados a todas direcciones una gran luz azul comenzó a ser dominante en el lugar, era Savage que en su rostro se notaba la ira y el rencor que poco a poco comenzó a incrementarse, algo que se notaba diferente en el era que sus típicas marcas negras estaban también en un azul claro. Ambas partes de su rostro y orejas hicieron lo mismo

Antes de Castel pudiese decir algo recibió una potente patada en la mejilla derecha lo cual lo hirió y soltó a mona, Jack la dejo un poco mas lejos para evitar que fuese herida mas de lo que ya estaba, al llevar otra vez al frente de Castel comenzaron a batallar de nuevo.

El impacto de los puñetazos que sincronizaban de forma casi perfecta provocaba que la onda destrozara los vidrios frajiles que estaban cerca, los sonidos molestaban los oídos de Savage pro la ira era lo que predominaba en su ser en este momento, Jack golpeaba repetidas veces el estomago de Castel para luego colocar ambas patas en el abdomen de el bovino, este murmuro

-Justice Gun

Al decirlo una descarga de energía comenzó a hacerse presente, el grito de dolor de Castel notaba que sentía mucho dolor por el ataque de energía, en el estado en el que estaba solo tenia unos cuantos pedazos de su traje original.

A penas levanto la mirada Savage comenzó atacando el rostro de Castel que aun no se había puesto en posición para defenderse, con los golpes que propinaba Jack al hocico y rostro de el toro este emitía un poco de sangre de su hocico y algunas heridas cercanas, con una patada en el hocico que de también salio sangre logro mantenerlo a distancia, Jack emitía jadeos pues el también estaba cansado debido a que habían peleado mas de 20 minutos desde que apareció Castel; el agente super dotado estaba a punto dar mas ataque de energía con 2 esferas azules que daban ligeros sonidos parecidos a electricidad, sin embargo Castel volvió a liberar tanto una gran cantidad de energía que se representaban con colores morados que salían de su cuerpo junto a un gran grito para su de desahogo. La energía lograba levantar algunas piedras pequeñas de el lugar, al mirarse el toro parecía que en su rostro había algo de preocupación aun con sus ojos completamente morados.

Castel clavo sus pesuñas y parte de sus brazos en el sementó por unos cuantos centímetro, Jack no entendía muy bien a lo que estaba planeando el mafioso con poderes, el gran aura de color poco a poco se movilizaba a las pesuñas de Castel, cuando esta se traslado completamente comenzaron a producirse una temblor fuerte por algunos segundos, mientras pasaba se veía de las grietas de el cemento un destello de luz como si mandara grandes cantidades de energía a la tierra, esto lo hizo por un par de ocasiones hasta que ojos solo daban un libero color morado pero este era mas débil que el comienzo de la pelea,ambos se le veía que la pelea ya los había dejado gastados, sobretodo a Jack, el toro mafioso dijo.

-Me gustaría acabar con sus compañeros Savage, pero tengo otras cosas hacer y creo que dejaremos las cosas aquí. Dijo manteniendo la calma

-Hey, tu no te vas a….

Antes de que acabase la frase, Castel le dio un potente puñetazo que logro que Jack escupiera algo de sangre, con otra parada lo envió hasta un callejón, cuando Jack levanto la vista vio que Castel estaba tratando de mantener en un tamaño pequeño una pequeña esfera de energía que daba pequeño rayos eléctricos, este dijo en voz baja.

-Great Bull

En el momento en el que Castel lanzo la esfera esta se incremento de tamaño de una manera veloz, esta provoco una explosión de gran magnitud pero afortunadamente durante el enfrentamiento no hubo perdidas de civiles puesto a que la zona en la que habían peleado era una de las menos habitadas.

Jack logro esquivar la explosión en ultimo instante salvándose la vida, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse culpable por los lugares destruidos por no detener a ese individuo; al buscar en su alrededor no logro encontrar al mafioso, saltándose esa parte fue a buscar a Mona que aun se encontraba en mal estado pero que aun estaba consiente.

-Mona, dime algo por favor. Dijo el agente Savage en un tono preocupado

Mona respondió con una voz débil, pero denoto que aun estaba consiente y que no se iba a rendir en ese entonces.

-Muy bien, vamos a buscar a Walker y nos iremos, debemos ir a un hospital para recuperarnos.

Jack logro llevar a Mona entre sus hombros, al llegar hasta donde estaba su vehículo vio a Mike con sus ropas rasgadas, tenia su pata derecha haciendo presión en su brazo izquierdo para tratar de que dejara de salir tanta sangre en grandes cantidades, en su frente tenia una herida abierta que le impedía ver por el ojo derecho debido a que la sangre llegaba a este, Jack dejo a Mona en el asiento trasero y fue a ver a Mike, al estar frente a el hablaron.

(MIKE) Es…bueno verte Jack….lamento ser un estorbo. Dijo entre cortado

(JACK) No lo fuiste….Mike, diste lo mejor

(MIKE) ¿Y Mona?

(JACK) Esta en el auto, debemos irnos

Jack decidio ayudar a caminar hasta el auto a Mike para que pudiese entrar en el, aun siguieron hablando

(MIKE) Odio cuando nos humillan en estos casos

(JACK) Lo que importa es que estamos vivo, pero la próxima vez no los vamos a cargar

(MIKE) Eso espero, ese cuernitos me las pagara por esta paliza

(JACK) Bien…de seguro que Bogo nos va a llamar, deberíamos de llegar rápido.

Jack ayudo a Mike a montarse en el asiento de el co-piloto, el agente conejo dijo para si-mismo

-Maldita sea, ¿sera que el es demasiado fuerte para nosotros?

.

El transito estaba pesado en la avenida principal de la ciudad, el transito en el que estaban Judy,Nick,Erik y Jhonny estaban aburrido, por lo que se habían quedado hablando

(JHONNY) Ese señor parecía ser muy amable, deberíamos verlo nuevamente.

(ERIK) ¿En donde lo conociste Nick?

(NICK) Antes de que dejara el colegio, el era mi profesor de historia, le gustaba hablar de la historia nacional y mundial, aunque como tiene muchos familiares en España, le gustaba mucho hablar de ese lugar aunque ya se me han olvidado algunas cosas con el tiempo

(JUDY) Ya sabia que por alguna razón eras un zorro tonto. Dice un poco burlona.

(NICK) Y tu de que eras una coneja mas astuta de lo que pensaba. Dice en un tono como si le devolviera sus palabras

(JHONNY) Pues de pequeño siempre nos decían que el estudio era lo mas importante,¿no es así Erik?...¿hermanote?

Jhonny noto que en el rostro de Erik existía una gran preocupación, miraba hacia varias direcciones hasta que fijo su vista en la ventana izquierda en la que se encontraba.

Antes de que alguien le pudiese preguntar algo, se escucho una explosión a la distancia, eso puso nervioso tanto a nuestros amigos como a los civiles en la calle

(JHONNY) ¿Que rayos fue eso?

(NICK) Sono como una explosión, pero creo que estuvo algo lejos, debió ser en otro departamento de la ciudad

(JUDY) Pareció venir de Tonwdraton.

(JHONNY) Posiblemente nos llamen en el ZDP, pero con este transito nuca llegaremos.

(NICK) No te preocupes Zanahorias yo conozco otro camino, no es corto pero vamos a llegar mas rápido que por la avenida principal.

(JUDY) Eso es lo que espero.

Nick saco su auto de el transito y busco la vía por la que el decía que era mas rápido, era solo una calle que estaba cerca de el departamento nocturno, pero lo bueno era que al final de esa larga calle era que esta se conectaba con otra que llegaba a la misma avenida; antes de que pudiese terminar de recorrer la larga calle se comenzó a sentir un temblor en la tierra, Nick detuvo el vehículo pues temía de que chocase con algo.

(JHONNY) Esto es un sismo o un terremoto?. Pregunto algo preocupado.

(NICK) A mi no me lo preguntes chico, ustedes son lo que se hacen creer los muy listos aquí.

(JUDY) nick esto no me gusta. Dice abrazando fuertemente a Nick para sentir seguridad.

En poco segundos los movimientos terminaron pero tan pronto como se calmaron volvieron a producirse otros movimientos, estos duraban pocos segundos pero eso eran relativamente fuerte; en esos momentos Nick decidió acelerar aun con los movimientos para llegar al ZDP, en un momento los temblores pararon, era una alegría para todos pero por alguna razón Erik aun se notaba muy preocupado en la dirección en la que se escucho la explosión a distancia, cuando estuvieron cerca de llegar al departamento de policía se escucho otra explosión, pero esta era mas fuerte que las anteriores, esta sonó de una manera muy fuerte.

En ese instante todos salieron de el auto de Nick para poder ver de donde había venido, esta fue igual que la anterior, esta provenía de alguna parte de Towndraton, el humo cada vez era mas y mas grande y grueso, era como si un gran edificio se estuviese incendiando, el humo aumentaba y aumentaba mas y mas, era una situación extremadamente critica por lo que decidieron ir al departamento de Policía para ver que es lo que sucedía o si ya los estaban llamando.

Al llegar al ZDP encontraron el lugar con oficiales corriendo a todas las direcciones, Benjamín estaba sosteniendo 2 teléfonos en cada pata, otro mas con la cola mientras habían 3 mas que no paraban de sonar y comía una rosquilla, Judy fue la primera en hablar con el.

 **-** Ben , ¿pero que es lo que esta pasando?

El guepardo se asusto por la presencia de Judy de la nada, luego de que termino de comer su rosquilla azucarada, este dijo aun con su boca llena de resto de su golosina favorita.

-Hay un gran problema en Tonwdraton, según que los agentes de la ZIA estuvieron peleando contra uno de los 2 lideres de los Buzekai, pero están llamando miles de animales diciendo que hay un gran destrozo en ese lugar, por cierto,¿sintieron esos sismos?

-Si -respondió el zorro- jamas había sentido uno en Zootopia.

-No sabia que había una falla tectonica en la ciudad. Respondió Erik-

-Y eso que llevamos un año acá aprendiendo de aquí. Dijo Jhonny

-Bueno niños, eso demuestra que siempre se aprende algo cada día. Dice Nick

 **-** De todos modos chicos, creo que Bogo los quiere ver, esta muy atareado por lo que les recomiendo que se apuren. Dijo Benjamín para luego volver a responder los teléfonos.

Esas palabras llenaron de miedo mas que todo al zorro, lo mas probable era que Bogo ya se haya dado cuenta de que se hayan ido, era probable que les aplicara algún castigo algún tipo, esto no iba a ser bueno.

 **.**

Breik había recibido el cargamento que los Caballeros habían traído hasta el "Castillo" el cual era su base, estos explicaron como pelearon contra los agentes y la llegada de Castel, con las explosiones y temblores que había en los últimos minutos ya era obvio para el hermanastro de el toro que ello era provocado por Castel.

-Aunque no pudieron derrotar a los agentes, han mejorado que en las otras ocasiones, por lo menos lograron darles pelea, aun así deben mejorar. Dijo Breik.

Los soldados hicieron una reverencia para luego trasladar las cajas que habían traído, pronto sintió un pequeño temblor seguido de unos pasos pesado, al voltearse se sorprendió de ver a Castel con sus ropas completamente rotas y quemadas en partes, también contando con heridas ligeras y graves en algunas partes destacadas por tener algo de sangre en ellas.

(BREIK) O_0, ¿QUE COJONES TE PASO?. dice al ver el esto de el Toro

(CASTEL) Jaj, solo estire las piernas, me encontré con la bola de pelos con 2 amigos...por cierto, creo que se consiguió una novia

(BREIK) ¿Acaso no te dije que fueses discreto?. Pregunta en un tono enojado

(CASTEL) Solo me divertí con ellos, no fue la gran cosa

(BREIK) Solo deje que fuera por que nuestro informante dijo que enviaron Savage y que ya estaba cerca de allí.

(CASTEL) Creo que les tiene mucha confianza a ese chaval...como sea, me voy a que me revisen la heridas, luego me baño y a dormir.

(BREIK) Eso es bueno, necesitaremos algo de energía cuando acabemos con Big.

(CASTEL) Correcto

(BREIK) Con el fuera de el camino, ya no habrá ninguna banda que nos moleste, solamente los oficiales pero serán un juego para nosotros y los Caballeros.

(CASTEL) Mas verdad imposible gatito.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos chicos, ¿que tal les pareció el final de el combate?, dentro de pronto de poco comenzaran las pistas para saber quien es el traidor entre los oficiales de el ZDP, ¿que tal les pareció la paliza que?, creo que con estas peleas se parece mas a DBZ, y hablando de el tema, un personaje acá hará una referencia a un personaje de esa franquicia que todos amamos (sobretodo ami pues es uno e mis favoritos), ¿cual sera? ustedes deben preguntárselo, pues cuando salga el episodio en el que pasa esto daré unas pistas de como es; ¿Que creen que hay en las cajas y por que los Buzekai las quieren? eso no lo sabremos a menos de que lleguemos hasta ese punto.**

 **RESPUESTAS**

 ***Unnamed being: (Cap 28)Como cuando ves un fic de Arturven que siempre termina en un final para todas las edades y te aparece por fin un Lemon que te gusta** ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)... **y descubres a alguien que le gusta también** ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡) **; otro loquillo mas que se une a Cooler y Jason**

 **Recuerden que pueden dejar sus opiniones de cada cap en la caja de comentarios junto a lo que ustedes quieran, si no se quieren perder una actualización de la historia y ayudar a que se den mas capítulos, pueden dejar el nuevo Fav y seguirla o seguirme, soy arturven y me despido en esta ocasión, los quiero mucho chicos y chicas.**


	41. Especial de Navidad-cap 32, retrasado :(

**(ARTURVEN) Felices fiestas amigos, hoy 25 de Diciembre y con el segundo capitulo consecutivo de el día de hoy y con el 5 en fila de este hermosisimo especial que les e decidido hacer antes de que emigre de mi país, este cap sera un tanto interesante, tal vez para unos si y otros no, sin alargar tanto esta wea sin sentido (no como los de loquendo aunque me hacen reír de todos modos), comencemos.**

Capitulo 32 "Planificando"

Era temprano en el ZDP, Savage y Walker lograron regresar al ZDP y atendidos allí, ambos fueron atendidos luego de que re recuperaran parcialmente pero Mona es otra historia, según los medicos que los atendieron, Mona recibió la peor parte de la pelea, sufrió varias fracturas y heridas de alto nivel.

Ambos estaban siendo atendidos sus heridas por Judy y Nick (por Judy no había problema pero fue como un castigo que les dio Bogo por salir sin su permiso), estaban con unas pomadas terminando de curar sus heridas que habían quedado luego de que habían sido dejadas por alto por el HCZ (Hospital Central de Zootopia)...(Nota:...que ingenio ¿no lo creen?...soy sarcástico por si las moscas :B )

(JUDY) Valla señor Savage, para que lo hayan lastimado así, debe de haber sido un animal muy peligroso

(JACK) Tranquila oficial Hopps, puede llamarme Jack con toda tranquilidad...y si...era alguien muy fuerte y peligroso

(MIKE) Ese maldito, no solo hirió a los oficiales, si no que me dio una tranquiliza pero la próxima vez no va a tener oportunidad contra mi

(JACK) ¬¬ No digas mucho, que tu fuiste el primero a quien venció

(NICK) Nosotros los zorros somos algo rencorosos, eso explica algo de nuestro comportamiento. Bromea el zorro

(JACK) Eso explica parte de el comportamiento de el agente Walker.

(MIKE) Vamos Savage, no es mi culpa que tenga este tipo de humor, es algo que me caracteriza jajaj.

(NICK) Este tipo me cae bien.

(MIKE) Lo mismo digo oficial Wild.

(NICK) Por favor amigo, me puedes decir Nick, con eso basta y sobra

(MIKE) Bien, mi nombre en Mike, y creo que este es el inicio de una buena amistad, ¿te gusta un trago?

(NICK) No soy un gran fan pero si me gusta.

(MIKE) En ese caso, deberíamos ir al departamento nocturno cuando termine el caso, me contaron que allí hay un bar que se abrió hace poco.

(NICK) Un amigo e dijo lo mismo hace 2 días, pero por falta de tiempo no e podido ir.

Asi pasaron y pasaron el rato hasta Jack menciono algo

(JACK) Que tierno, ya te conseguiste un nuevo amigo. dijo burlándose un poco de Walker

(MIKE) y tu tienes a Mona

Mike no pudo evitar reírse y Jack ocultar el sonrojo, acompañando las risas de el agente zorro le siguió Nick que fue callado en unos momentos con una mirada molesta de Judy con el ceño fruncido, estos cuando se callaron la coneja pregunto.

-entonces se...Jack, ¿como esta la otra agente? me refiero a la zorra blanca.

Con eso Jack se quedo callado por unos momentos, una brisa de aire acaricio el lugar como si fuese una advertencia de que fuese algo malo, Judy en su interior comenzaba a arrepentirse por alguna razón de haber hecho esa pregunta, pensó que era ya un tema que no le gustaba tocar a Savage, de cualquier forma Jack dio unas explicaciones mas claras de la situación de Mona.

(JACK) Pues...su nombre es Mona...el doctor me explico como era su situación...no era nada buena...sufrió la ruptura de 5 costillas menores, en el lado derecho fueron las 3 inferiores y de el lado izquierdo fueron 2, pero desgraciada mente una de el lado izquierdo si fue grave y gracias a dios no logro perforar uno de los pulmones; su omóplato sufrió una ligera ruptura en el lado derecho; sufrió una herida abierta en su pómulo izquierdo y otra en la parte superior de su ojo izquierdo...de eso se va a recuperar pronto...sin embargo hay algo que es verdaderamente preocupante.

(JUDY) ¿De que se trata?

(JACK) Según el doctor, dijo que ella sufrió un traumatismo craneoencefalico, esto podría poner en riesgo su vida debido a que si se hace mas grande la herida tal vez fragmentos puedan llegar al cerebro y...-Jack se cayo por unos momentos y luego continuo- pero en el hospital esa parte la están controlando; otra cosa que preocupa mucho fue que, debido a la golpisa que recibió, órganos como los riñones comenzaron a fallar, los pulmones también sufrieron lo mismo pero en la mañana estaban normales "entre comillas", el día de hoy amaneció estable pero los doctores dijeron que es difícil mantenerla en ese estado, la golpisa que recibió fue grande...si hubiese llegado un poco mas tarde...tal vez no estuviese viva.

(NARRADOR) Jack sintió una pata en su hombro, al voltearse se dio cuenta de que este era de Judy, con esa sonrisa que siempre daba podía tranquilizar y apasiguar al mas molesto de los animales, este sintió como Mike le daba un pequeño abrazo con el brazo derecho, este dijo.

(MIKE) No te debes preocupar por ella, Mona es una chica muy fuerte, ella estará bien.

(NICK) Ya veras que ella estará con nosotros antes de que te des cuenta "Zanahorias 2"

Aunque a Jack odiaba los momentos en los que estaba cerca de Nick, no podía dejar pasar que era bueno tener algo de compañía para variar, el generalmente hace misiones solo y en muy pocas ocasiones trabaja con alguien, para el era muy raro tener una platica como...amigos, con los oficiales ya que en la mayoría de los casos, siempre era tratado como una estrella o lo mas importante de el mundo, no era malo pero también quería estar con otro animales, alguien que también lo respetasen tengan amistad por solo ser...el y no ser un super agente.

Una alarma en el cinturón de el uniforme de Judy comenzó a sonar, esta al verla dijo.

(JUDY) Nick, ya es hora de irnos

(NICK) De acuerdo zanahorias, mas tardes seguimos hablado Mike.

(MIKE) De acuerdo nick, no vemos mas tarde para hablar.

La coneja apuro al zorro jalandole de un brazo para lograse apurarlo hasta salir de la habitación, de ali Mike se comenzó a formar una sonrisa mas grande que la que tenia hace unos momentos; por parte de Jack aun tenia miedo de algo, era algo que solo le había dicho el doctor pero los demás no sabían, esto era que también había sido herida en la parte de útero...el mayor miedo era que...si fuese ese el caso, podrían peligrar mas de una vida; este escucho que Mike le estaba hablando y comenzó a prestarle atención.

(MIKE) Esos 2 si me caen bien.

(JACK) En realidad a mi también, sus archivos no decían que eran tan buenos tanto de oficiales como mamíferos

(MIKE) Tienes que aprender a ver primero las personas y luego tus queridos archivos.

(JACK) Supongo que debería hacerlo...en fin, te quería contar algo...era algo de el caso.

(MIKE) ¿y que seria eso?

Jack de repente se puso de pie y fue a colocarse su camisa.

(JACK) ¿Recuerdas al agente humano en la practica de la otra vez?...Erik Clover

Pronto se comenzó a formar un ceño fruncido en el rostro de el zorro, este dijo algo enojado.

(MIKE) Si, ¿que hay con eso?

(JACK) En ambas peleas, demostró que era alguien mejor que los demás, incluso te dejo tirado y ami me costo ganarle

(MIKE) Si eso es ver...-de repente Mike mira a Jack con una impresión de no creerle- espera, dices que si tuviste que pelear en serio con el? Pregunta sorprendido

(JACK) No dije pelear enserio, pero tuve que ponerle mas empeño que contra los otros oficiales.

(MIKE) Menos mal, me lo había creído por un momento, y regresando con eso ¿que es lo que me quieres decir?

(JACK) Llámame estúpido, pero creo que seria una buena idea traerlo con nosotros.

Mike esta a punto d decircelo pero luego recordó esa sensación cuando impactaron un golpe...se había dado cuenta de que era como ellos, no sabia el como ni el por que pero lo único que tenían claro era que el superaba a los demás oficiales y por mucho, este escucho a Jack de nuevo

-¿Tu también lo sentiste verdad?. Pregunta Jack a Mike

Este le confirma bajando y subiendo la cabeza en una ocasión.

(JACK) No lo dejaría ir si tuviésemos a Mona...pero como sabes como esta...-de repente guía su cabeza hacia otra dirección mirando hacia el suelo para luego mirar al frente después de unos segundos-..."situación", creo que deberíamos tener a los mas fuertes lo mas cerca posible.

(MIKE) Muy bien, pero entonces...¿que piensas de su hermano? digo, hay la posibilidad de que el también sea como el

(JACK) Aun así, no lo creo. Dijo en un tono negativo

(MIKE) ¿por que?. Pregunta confundido

(JACK) Solo...confía en mi, ¿de acuero?

(MIKE) Esta bien pero te propongo algo, ¿que tal si practicas un poco con el?, así podrás aclarar todas tus dudas ¿te parece bien?.

A jack le pareció una muy buena idea, conociendo al agente por su actitud que es conocido por ser extremadamente amable a el no le daría ningún problema con que los acompañase a practicar un momento.

(JACK) De acuerdo, esa me parece una buena idea

.

Nick y Judy iba a ir hasta donde fueron las explosiones la noche anterior para ver si se podía encontrar, en el camino a la patrulla discutieron un poco.

(NICK) Zanahorias...¿tienes la información de los chicos nuevos mas sospechosos.?

(JUDY) Si, ademas descubrí que los 3 estuvieron en el operativo de ayer y ninguno de ellos salio herido.

(NICK) Muy bien, me los das en el auto.

A este viaje de investigación iban a ser acompañados Judy y Nick por un par de chicos que llevaban un año en la academia y según a los informantes de los Buzekai, ese era el tiempo en el que los agentes se habían infiltrados en el ZDP, por lo que nuestro dúo favorito decidió ir un poco antes para los chicos relativamente nuevos.

(NICK) A ver que tienes Zanahorias.

(JUDY) Bien déjame revisar -Judy saca rápidamente su libreta y revisa la información-, a ver... el primero es Felix Merente.

(NICK) ¿Ese rinoceronte peliagudo?

(JUDY) Ese mismo.

(NICK) Ese sujeto me cae muy "pesado" jej, siempre esta provocando problemas con otro oficiales y aunque se pasa en sus métodos de cooperación en base a mis estándares, es un buen chico, pero hay que tenerle un ojo puesto.

(JUDY) La siguiente es la hermana mayor de Denis Osorio, ¿lo recuerdas, el lobo antártico?

(NICK) Como no, mi "hermano de otra madre" (Nota del Autor: Nick se refiere con que, pertenecen a la familia de nos caninos en general)

(JUDY) ¬¬ tu y tus chistes...en fin, ella en realidad tiene 4 años como policía pero no fue sino hasta el año pasado que fue trasladada aquí; lo que me preocupa es que es muy callada.

(NICK) Es cierto, en fin ¿y el ultimo?

(JUDY) y el ultimo es Darwin Cooper, es uno de los chicos que estuvo con Erik y Jhonny, es un tigre de Bengala; lo raro de el es que en sus turnos siempre esta desaparecido y pocas veces contesta en situaciones urgentes.

(NICK) Muy bien zanahorias, creo que deberíamos callar ese punto pues ya veo que se acercan hacia acá.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho este capitulo como todos ustedes, ¿quien creen que sea el traidor entre los que menciono Judy? si me lo preguntan creo que la respuesta es un poco obvia; ¿por que Jack no confía mucho en Jhonny?,¿sera algo mas profundo que lo que se a mostrado hasta el momento?...ni puta idea XP, solo falta un episodio mas para acabar con esto (aparte de escribir cada capitulo, hay que corregir los errores que cometes una vez que los haces)...si no me entienden es que ese es el modo en el que escribo, primero escribo como un boceto o un borrador de lo que quiero mostrar en el capitulo y luego lo corrijo junto a los errores de escritura.**

 **No hay nada mas nuevo que agregar gente, pueden dejar sus opiniones,análisis,criticas o posibilidades de lo que puede pasar en el futuro, (para la gente nueva) si quieren un saludo y/o no perderse nada de la historia solo deben darle a Fav y seguir que esas opciones están tanto al comienzo como al final de cada escrito que se les presenta, soy Artuven y nos leemos pronto, los quiero mucho a todos.**


	42. Especial de navidad-cap 33,retrasado:(

**(ARTURVEN)Hola amigos, espero que estén muy bien, por mi parte hasta aquí llega mi alma...estos días e estado trabajando con estas cosas pero lo e logrado;creo que con estos 6 capítulos, se acumulan 14000 palabras mas, pero aun así estos capítulos han estado cargados de diversas experiencias y reacciones (sobretodo con lo de Jack y Mona, a eso me refería con Lemon suave 7W7...eWe), soy una persona afortunada por tener a lectores como ustedes, es esta ocasión nos topamos con el capitulo que cierra el especial, al final de el capitulo hay algo relacionado con la serie que todos deberían ver sobre los capítulos que siguen con sus continuaciones, sin mas perdida de tiempo con estas palabras para...CON UN COMINO, COMENCEMOS DE UNA PINCHI VEZ.**

Capitulo 33 "Descubriendo"

Según siendo hora tempranas en el ZDP, eran las 7:43 am de la mañana y los hermanos acababan de desayunar en su hora de trabajo, por parte de el hermano mayor solamente estaban esperando a que se les fuese llamados en la ayuda de algún caso, aun siendo oficiales y no estar turno, también había algunos momentos libres también en el ZDP.

Los 2 hermanos estaban hablando sobre algunas cosas de los últimos días junto a los demás humanos que habían comenzado a trabajar en algunas partes de la ciudad con cosas menores.

(ERIK) Y así es como Nick no logro traer sin matarnos a la ciudad nuevamente vivos.

(SOL) Creo que deberían probarle en una prueba de manejo

(ERIK) Solo fue en una ocasión, por lo que no me quejo tanto en esa ocasión.

(JHONNY) Si…el en unas ocasiones no es el mejor conductor. Dijo con parte de la boca llena.

Tanto Jhonny,Valentina y Jason estaban comiendo unas donas de diferentes sabores, chocolate,canela,vainilla,rellena,chispas de todos los tipos,etc (Nota: Yo escribiendo esto y no se consigue ninguna de esas weas en mi país ;-; )

(ERIK) ¬¬ ¿La cuarta Jhonny?...¿es en serio?

(JHONNY) Jej ¿Cuál es el problema?, el comer golosinas es el único pecado en el que no le tengo remordimiento

(VALENTINA) Mas claro imposible. Aclara la chica.

(ERIK) De todos modos, no creo que sea bueno comer tanto….recuerda a Ben. Dice en tono bajo.

Sin embargo, este se sorprende al escuchar la voz de Benjamin, respondiéndole a lo lejos, este dijo

-Yo soy de huesos anchos, no me hagan bullyn , soy una bolita de pelos

Pero apenas que esta se escucha, Jason va a abrir la puerta y este dice hacia afuera.

-eso es lo que dicen todos gordito.

Apenas dijo la frase, recibió el golpe de una maquina pequeña de café, luego de unos segundos este se levanto y un agente que pasaba cerca recojio,los chicos solo se estaba riendo de lo que estaba pasando; Jhonny decidió dejar de reírse para seguir comiendo de las golosinas azucaradas a la cual le encantaba, sin embargo al voltearse se dio cuenta de que Valentina,Jason y Sol había agarrado las ultimas que quedaban y para la cereza de el pastel, eran las mejores que quería dejar al final, una dona de chocolate de el relleno de el mismo tipo, de una cubierta de sirop de el mismo tipo con canela por encima y bañada de chispas de chocolate y colores, al solo verlos comer lo que quedaban de las donas, sentía como su boca cada vez se llenaba mas y mas de baba mientras dijo en un tono de pena.

-Mis…..presiosas…..¿por que a mi? TT_TT

Los otros contenían las risas al ver el rostro infantil de tristeza en el rostro de Jhonny que haría reír a cualquiera, de todos modos también la colocaba para hacer reír, las risas que salieron de la habitación fueron lo suficiente para poder traerle su típica sonrisa a su voz.

Pronto se escucho la voz de Benjamín por los altavoces de el lugar este dijo.

-Los clovers, ¿podrían venir a la recepción un momento?

Erik y Jhonny se despidieron por el momento de los muchos, l llegar a la recepción notaron que el único que estaba siquiera cerca de la entrada era el guepardo con sobrepeso.

(JHONNY) Buenas Ben, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

(BENJAMIN) son por 2 cosas, el señor Savage dijo que quería verte para una practica rápida, y una hermana de Trix quería venir para darte algo.

Erik simplemente de reojo vio a su hermano menor, y de verdad por un momento pensó haber visto que su espina dorsal esta temblando, este dijo con nerviosismo y algo apresurado.

-Ahh que bien, pues nos vamos , no quiero que el señor Sava-

Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, se escucho una voz a lo lejos que se acercaba.

-Humanito lindo. Decía la voz femenina

-Maldita sea. Murmuro el hermano de Erik.

Ni erik ni ben entendían por que Jhonny se ponía de esa manera, era muy extraño no verlo con una sonrisa de lado a lado de su rostro.

(ERIK) ¿Pensaba que tu amabas a todo el mundo?. Preguntaba un poco burlón.

(JHONNY) Si-si, en realidad no tengo problemas con nadie…..excepto con una de las hermanas mayores de Trixie, Angela, es buena como todos….pero me da miedo, cada vez que ella esta cerca de mi, siento que me acosa.

(ERIK) Por favor, ¿Qué tanto puede molestar?

(JHONNY) Creo que la vi, una noche por la ventana….sentía que me iba a hacer cosas malas D:

(ERIK) 0.0, Okey eso si que es acosador.

(JHONNY) Ben…si pasa algo extraño….es ella quien comenzó.

Al decir eso se escucharon el sonar de las puertas de el departamento de policía sonar, de ellas se vio a una loba de pelaje gris y de ojos cafés, traía con sigo un vestido largo de flores, el vestido esta únicamente en colores blanco y negro, ella traía un bolso en el que predominaban colores verdosos, esta parecía traer algo en su bolso que se sobresalía algo que parecía un cartón de caramelos.

(ANGELA) Hola Jhonny, no te veía deste que te vi con Trix hace 2 dias. Dice en tono jugeton

Tal vez Angela no lo notaba, pero Jhonny trataba de mantener una sonrisa mas que forzada, por parte de Erik no entendía por que actuaba de esa manera, pero si se trataba de su hermano menor, lo mas probable es que era algo un poco mas serio.

(ANGELA) En fin, dejaron esto en la casa y decidí traérselos.

(JHONNY) Jej…gra-gracias Angela.

Era solo dándole algo que e le había quedado en su casa, no era el fin de el mundo…..hasta que pasolo siguiente, la loba estaba a punto de irse y parecía que solo le gustaba molestar un poco pero no le parecían la gran cosa

-oh, casi se me olvida lo mas importante

Esta aprovecho que Jhonny estaba de espalda para darle un nalgaso, Jhonny al voltear a ver a su acosadora esta estaba en la puerta de salida, esta dijo antes de perderse de vista.

-Hasta pronto, chico sexy.

Luego de eso el silencio fue lo que reino en el momento, en los rostro de los hermanos se encontraban al rojo vivo.

-Ahora entiendo por que no te gusta que este cerca de ti.

Pero en el momento sintieron que alguien mas estaba cerca de el lugar, los 3 oficiales miraron hacia atrás y notaron que Jason estaba cerca de ellos, se despidieron de Benjamin para luego ir a la sala de entrenamiento en la que ya esperaba Jack a Jhonny, por lo que este se adelanto a ir con los famoso agentes mientras que Erik acompañaba a Jason hasta donde estaban los demás, Jason se quedo bromeándole por el camino

(JASON) Jaj, creo que esa loba es medio puta.

(ERIK) Generalmente , estaría en contra de tus palabras, pero creo que tienes razón en esta ocasión.

Estos llegaron a donde estaban los demás y hasta Erik abrió la puerta pero el Mexicano un seguía con su tipo de humor

(JASON) Jijijiji. Decía entre sus risas.

(ERIK) ¿De que tanto te ríes?. Pregunta un poco confundido, pero pronto se arrepentiría de hacerlo.

(JASON) No es nada, solo es que ahora tu hermanito deberá cuidarse de la primera "humanofilica" de este mundo.

Luego de unas cortas risas por partes de Jason, Erik le propina un golpe en una mejilla el cual lo envía hasta una parte de la habitación.

.

Jack y Mike estaban un poco cansados de esperar a el oficial humano de el cual querían salir de las dudas, luego de unos minutos este llego con una alegría en su voz.

(JHONNY) Muy buenos días, señores agentes.

Solamente Walker fue el que le devolvió el saludo, por parte de Jack solo le dio una pequeña mirada que parecía ser poco feliz, luego de unos momentos en silencio el agente conejo hablo.

-Buenos días oficial, –aunque en el tono que lo decía parecía lo contrario- quisiera ver algo con un pequeño combate con usted.

-¿en serio? –dijo en un tono de alegría y emocion- si señor, será un gran placer

Jhonny para evitar que tardar mucho, solo se retiro su placa policial y el rezo el cual siempre traía consigo, estas fueron colocadas en una mesa pequeña cercana, Jack estaba con una camisa blanca sin mangas y mientras el agente estaba con gran parte de su uniforme (Nota: Jhonny en esta ocasión, no tenia un chaleco antibalas que normalmente se lo obligan a colocar en medio de su trabajo).

Jack noto que aun usaba esas camisas que llegaban hasta la mitad de el cuello, era algo muy extraño que usara ese tipo de camisa tan seguido, por un momento sospecho de el pero luego solo lo tomo como un gusto o una moda de hoy; Jhonny se monto al ring y se coloco en posición de pelea.

-De acuerdo, peleen. Dike Mike luego de hacer sonar un silbato que tenia a la pata.

Jhonny fue el primero en tratar de pegarle al agente pero para Savage era bastante sencillo esquivar los golpes que trataba de propinarle el humano, luego de unos cuantos golpes y que estuviesen a largas distancia.

-Valla señor Savage, parece muy bueno, ¿Por qué no pelea ahora?. Dijo Jhonny.

-Esta bien muchacho, pero aclaro que tu lo pediste. Dijo Jack con confianza en su voz.

Patadas y puñetazos eran los que predominaban en el lugar el agente propinaba algunos de los golpes pero Jhonny aun no podía dar siquiera uno, pero aun Savage no tenia lo que quería, tenia curiosidad de ver si este humano era como su hermano Erik; aun así Jack no tenia buenos presentimientos sobre lo que pasaba, por alguna razón sentía un un escalofrió cuando un golpe se , Savage como estaba estaba a distancia, decidió utilizar una de sus técnicas para esta ocasión para poder ver mas afondo lo que quería averiguar, este murmuro.

-Deep view. Fue lo que dijo Savage.

Jhonny tuvo que tocar sus parpados para saber si había visto mal pero en un momento Jhonny pensó haber visto un resplandor en los ojos de Jack, este cuando volvió a Jack lo recibió con una patada en el tomado y con un segundo golpe que lo mando hasta una una de las esquinas de el ring, Jack dijo.

-Nunca debes bajar tu guardia en medio de una pelea. Dijo en tono alto y molesto.

Jack concentro su vista en Jhonny utilizando con la técnica discreto a que estaba en acción en esos momentos, Jack lograba ver detrás de Jhonny un aura negra en el joven, pero por alguna razón Jack no sentía nada malo en su personalidad es mas, Jhonny sintió que era alguien bastante tímido, alguien que no le haría daño ni a una mosca.

De cualquier modo ambos siguieron peleando, el agente tenia que encontrar el punto en el que se podría sentir una energía...si es que la había, por lo que se esquivaron una cantidad determinada de ataques hasta que Jack pudo encontrar un patrón que se repetía varias veces; Jhonny iba a golpear con un puñetazo izquierdo y Jack con uno derecho, al hacerlo Jack pudo sentir lo mismo que en el caso de Erik...sin embargo...a qui no solo pudo sentir algo...también pudo verlo. En las espaldas de Jhonny, Jack pudo ver con la "Depp view" algo que lo dejo helado.

Al principio era solo una sombra, pero esta crecía y crecía de una manera rápida; como si eso no fuese suficiente, en esta comenzaron a formarse unas cuenca blancas ligeramente iluminadas, pronto se comenzó a verse unos dientes afilados como navajas de color rojo, Jack pensó que eran de ese color...es pensó hasta que vio como un liquido rojo comenzó a bajar por sus labios inexpresivos, la criatura que solo podía ver parecía que solo veía al suelo...el ser alzo la vista hacia al frente, en ese instante Jack haba recordado algunas lecciones que le habían dado en la ZIA.

- _"Siempre estés tranquilo en toda situación",_

- _"El miedo debe ser lo ultimo que sientas y expreses"_

 _-"El miedo puede hacer que te maten"_

 _-"Debes tener la cabeza fría bajo toda situación para lograr el objetivo de la misión"_

Eran esas algunas de las frases que mas rápido venían a su mente...todo eso se fue a la basura; el ser comenzó a verlo como si estuviese sorprendido, pronto se comenzó a formar una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, Jack no sabia como reaccionar ante esto, no sabia si atacar o seguir mirando...posiblemente lo primero hubiese sido lo mejor, puesto que la bestia abrió su boca llenos de dientes que parecía que estaban bañados por sangre que goteaba de lo que se podía llamar barbilla, de esta salieron varias siluetas humanas, estas parecían ser almas en penas, sus llantos llenaban la cabeza de Jack, en sus rostro se veían lagrimas de sufrimientos, sus cuerpos parecían haber sido atacados por algún animal grande como un tigre o algo por el estilo, la perturbadoras almas en penas repetían lo mismo una y otra vez en un tono lloroso pero que lograba perturbar al agente o animal mas valeroso o valiente.

 _-Por favor...no dejen que les pase lo mismo que a nosotros._

.

Jhonny se quedo extrañado al mirar el rostro de Jack, miro varias veces hacia la misma dirección en la que miraba el agente, no entendía por que tenia ese extraño rostro pero esta era su oportunidad para comenzar a atacar a Jack, las patadas y puñetazos eran lo que el humano lograba acertarle a Jack, sin embargo en poco tiempo logro devolverle los golpes hasta que lo logra sacar de el ring.

Jhonny aun estaba en el suelo pero contento de que haya peleado con tan grandioso agente, este dijo en un tono alegre.

-Señor Savage, fue muy bueno pelear con us...

Al levantarse al mirar a la plataforma, se dio cuenta de que Jack no estaba, este salio corriendo tomando su camisa y corbata que estaban en una mesa cercana, parecía que Mike no entendía lo que pasaba por el desconcierto que se observaba en su rostro, Ambos corrieron hacia un pasillo en el cual Jhonny los perdió de vista, pensó que era algo que se le había olvidado al señor Jack por lo que no le dio importancia, recogió sus cosas y se fue de allí.

Por parte de Mike este buscaba a su compañero en los vestidores en donde se había dirigido corriendo de esa manera tan veloz y desesperada de hace unos momentos, Mike lo encontró centado en un haciente de metal de los que habían en el lugar, estaba temblando ligeramente y se notaba nerviosismo en su voz que murmuraba algo, Mike decide acercarse-le para hablar.

(MIKE) Hey hombre, ¿te encuentras bien?

(JACK) Su-supongo que si. Dijo algo tembloroso

(MIKE) ¿Que fue lo que paso alla? parecias que hubieses visto un fantasma

(JACK) No...esa cosa...esa cosa...

(MIKE) Jaj, no me vas a decir que ahora le tienes miedo a ese chico.

Al decir esas palabras noto que Jack en realidad si estaba nervioso por algo, y si algo ponía a Jack nervioso...no era nada bueno, este puso una pata en un hombro y le dijo

(MIKE) Jack...te hablo en serio, ¿que fue lo que viste?

(JACK) Fue...algo gran, algo peligroso, algo...que ni yo pensaba que existia

(MIKE) ¿A que te refieres?

Savage dio un pesado suspiro, se acomodo la corbata y la camisa y dijo

-Es algo que solo saben algunos, solo yo y unos cuantos mas sabíamos de la existencia de "el", no es una historia bonita pero deberás saberla para entender por que actuo de esta manera...veras...esto es debido a que...

.

Nick y Judy junto a los oficiales que ellos pensaban que alguno de ellos podría ser el agente infiltrado en el ZDP estaban en donde se había dado la pelea entre los agente de la ZIA en Tonwdraton.

(NICK) Este lugar parece zona de guerra

(JUDY) Aun no se sabe que fue lo que sucedió, según y que por aquí pelearon el señor Savage y uno de los lideres de los Buzekai pero no lo creo.

(NICK) Si me lo preguntas, debió de haber una explosión por gas o algo por el estilo.

(JUDY) Bueno, debes de tener la razón Nicholas -Judy gira su cabeza a dirección a los otro agentes- oigan chicos, ¿han encontrado algo?

Pero la respuesta de los agentes que acompañaban a nuestros amigos fue negativa, esta era una tarea mas difícil de la que parecía, en varios momentos hasta parecía frustrarte, buscar alguna pista de los Buzekai que ayudase con el caso en esta zona llena de escombros era como buscar una aguja en un pajar, podrida pasar horas para que se encontrase una pista...o solo minutos; luego de un rato, Darwin aviso que había encontrado algo que tal vez le pudiera interesar a los demás, este era un pendra-id relativamente grande de color blanco en la parte superior y negro en la parte de abajo, sin embargo para el zorro y la coneja no daba mucha impresión, esto se noto mas que todo en el tono que utilizo Nick.

-Hombre, eso tal vez no pueda ayudar, eso puede ser simplemente de alguien que estaba por la zona a la hora de el enfrentamiento. Dijo Nick.

-Bueno, no lo creo por completo. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de el felino.

Darwin al darle la media vuelta al aparato se lograba ver en letras pequeñas de tono violeta diciendo _"Buzekai"_ ; la alegría que habían tenido los oficiales se había desvanecido tan pronto como había llegado debido a unos disparos que sonaron en el lugar, los oficiales se refugiaron a una estructura que estaba ceca para esconderse de quienes habitan abierto.

Cuando Nick hecho un ojo para saber quienes eran resultaron ser los "Cazadores", los pastores alemanes que eran un dolor de cabeza para los oficiales y para el bolsillo de los fondos de la alcaldía por los daños que provocaban, pronto Judy diseño un plan para pensar desapersivido de los los perros armados debido a que estos estaban mucho mejor armados que los oficiales de policía que solo tenían armas tranquilizadoras

-Escuchen, los agentes Wild y Cooper vendrán con migo en el flanco derecho para pasar desapercibido y ustedes Denis y Feliz irán por el flanco izquierdo.

Todos captaron el plan que propuso Judy, sin embargo antes de que se comenzara con el operativo, se escucharon las voces de uno de los animales armados muy cerca, esta dijo.

-De acuerdo muchachos y recuerden, ¿que es lo que buscamos?

El silencio fue lo que predomino por unos segundos, la voz pronto soltó un suspiro pesado y molesto, luego de hacer esto volvió hablar.

-Por la madre colmillo...ES EL MALDITO PENDRA-ID! -dijo molesto-, allí están las identidades de los "Caballeros" y los planes de los jefes con la ciudad, por esa razón debemos buscarlos, es uno de color blanco por arriba y negro por abajo.

Allí nuestros héroes escucharon muy bien lo que se dijo, si sacaban la información que estaba en ese aparato, podrían saber quienes eran los que estaban detrás de esas armaduras y estas un paso adelante de la banda criminal.

Los 2 grupos fueron a las direcciones que se decidieron, pronto como salieron se comenzaron a surgir una gran cantidad de balas muy cercas caían de los cuerpos de los oficiales, los dardos lograron dar a 2 cazadores pero Darwin recibió un balazo en una pierna y Nick una herida en un hombro pero no era algo muy grave, afortunadamente lograron perderlos de vista rápidamente pero por desgracia también lo mismo con los otras 2 oficiales que estaban con ellos en este viaje de investigación de recolección de pistas.

-Bien, ahora solo debemos ir a los vehículos, ya le dije a los muchachos a donde íbamos.

Judy iba a recorrer hacia uno de los 2 autos policiales que estaban a disposición, pero de la nada el zorro toma de un brazo a Judy y le da un jalón hacia ella, la coneja no entendía muy bien la razón de esto hasta que comenzó a escuchar los sonidos de las balas que a alta velocidad.

La pregunta que predominaba en el momento era ¿como sabían que los seguían?, Judy nunca escucho que estuviesen de tras de ellos, dejando eso de lado, debían buscar el modo de neutralizar a los 3 pastores alemanes que estaban disparando los proyectiles, pronto Nick al ver el lugar en el que estaban los pastores dio un días paro al aire, por desgracia esto lo dejo es puestos ante el peligro, los pastores armados solo se reían de la ineptitud de el zorro por no hacer si quiera bien lo que el la labor de disparar un proyectil pero Nick se veía muy tranquilo ante la situación que preocupaba a mas no poder a la coneja; uno de los pastores pregunto apuntándole a la cabeza.

-¿Algunas ultimas palabras zorro?. Dijo el animal.

A lo que Nick respondió con confianza en su voz.

-Si...los perros deberían mirar hacia arriba.

Al concluir la frase 3 piedras de gran tamaño cayeron en la cabezas de cada uno de los pastores dejándolos inconscientes, la escena fue hasta un poco cómica para nuestros amigos, Judy luego de darle un pequeño beso a Nick esta le da un golpe un poco mas fuerte de lo normal a Nick, luego le dice.

-Que sea la ultima vez que haces algo como esto, ¿de acuerdo?. Dice Judy molesta.

-Muy bien zanahorias, no lo haré mas...por el momento. Dijo Nick un poco burlón.

Luego de que llamaran a refuerzos, el grupo de Judy y Nick junto a los refuerzos que llegaron en tiempo record neutralizaron al grupo terrorista luego de unos minutos de un tiroteo, estos fueron enviados al ZDP para ser interrogados, afortunadamente el chip estaba en buenas condiciones por lo que parecía, solo un poco sucio cuando lo encontraron, en la patrulla con un zorro con un vendaje en el aciento de co-piloto y una coneja conduciendo hablaron un poco.

(NICK) Parece que lo logramos zanahorias.

(JUDY) Eso es verdad, pero mira tu herida.

(NICK) Vamos Judy, sabes mejor que nadie que para mi estas cosas no me afectan mucho.

(JUDY) De cualquier modo debí hacer mas, hacia no estarías herido.

(NICK) Ya te dije no es nada zanahorias -dice tratando de tranquilizarla-...de cualquier modo, debemos ver lo que paso allá.

(JUDY) ¿A que te refieres con eso?. Pregunta un poco confundida la coneja.

(NICK) Si me lo preguntas, fue algo curioso que esos perros no hubiesen encontrado sin seguir en nuestra dirección.

Allí fue cuando Judy entendió lo que quiso decir Nick, el pensaba que si Felix o Denis eran uno de los traidores, alguno de ellos le había dicho a los cazadores que ellos habían ido a esa dirección para tratar de acabar con el, era posible esa teoría.

-De cualquier forma, debemos vigilarlos a todos, Darwin ya perdió muchas sospecha pero de todos modos podemos tomar lo como una cualidad. Dice Nick.

-De acuerdo. Dice Judy.

.

Al llegar al ZDP y al ser tratado por su pequeña herida, recibe una llamada a su celular, al contestar se impresiona al ver que se trata de el señor Big que lo llamaba personalmente a ver como iba las cosas.

-Bueno señor Big...hemos logrado conseguir algunos datos de un grupo importante que trabaja para ellos y posibles atentados que tienen en su contra.

 _-Eso me parece muy bien hijo_ - _dice Big_ \- _espero que lo logren, debido a que me entere que mataron a dos de mis trabajadores...y me molesto cuando hacen eso._

En ese momento un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Nick al escuchar esas palabras, a el nunca le gusto ver al jefe de la mafia en sus días de ira.

 _\- En fin nicohlas, también te llamaba para avisarte que la reunión se pos-puso hasta mañana debido a unos problemas en Europa y asuntos de mis asociados, espero que puedan estar allí mañana en la noche._ Dijo Big

-No se preocupe por nada señor, estaremos allí y felices de ayudar. Dijo un poco nervioso.

Al terminar la llamada Nick sintió una gran tranquilidad en su ser, ahora como podrían irse de el ZDP, podría mantener su cabeza fría hasta el momento en el que podrían llegar al evento de Mr Big.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARUTUVEN) Muy bien chicos, el ultimo capitulo de este especial y posiblemente el ultimo a dejado con varias preguntas que se responderán en un futuro o unas que simplemente pensaran por ustedes mismo que ya tienen las respuestas**

 **¿Que les parecía Angela? (humanofilica...ese Jason no tiene remedio XD )**

 **¿Por que Jack sintió tanto miedo y que o quien vio que lo perturbo tanto?**

 **¿Que habrá en ese famoso pendra-id?**

 **¿Como resultara el evento de Big?**

 **Estas y mas preguntas y respuestas serán descubiertas con el pasar de los capítulos.**

 **Bueno amigos, una cosa que quería hablar por aquí es que no estaré seguro cuando pueda actualizar con la misma continuidad que como lo hacia antes por la cosa de la mudanza a un nuevo país y un nuevo colegio, (solo haré un calculo) estos podrían ser mas o menos por Febrero y en el caso de que publique otro capitulo en Enero es muy MUY probable de que sea mas corto de lo que generalmente escribo (promedio general de 2000 y 3000 palabras aunque varia en algunos casos), por eso es que quería darles estos episodios, debido a que estaré en una especie de HIATUS, quería atraerles episodios con una buena dosis de acción y algunas situaciones que mas de uno quería desde hace ya algún tiempo eWe.**

 **Estos capítulos me han dejado bastante cansado...y con los ojos cuadrados XD, creo que comencé a escribir estos capítulos desde la noche de el 17 de este mes y los corregiré el 23 (un día antes de el especial...[poniendo voz sarcástica]: que atento soy, ¿no lo creen? )**

 **Solo espero que esta pausa no sea tan larga como espero (y eso que puede alargarse mas), con esto termina el especial de navidad, una idea que se me ocurrió así de la nada y espero que les haya gusta, espero que hayan tenido unas felices fiestas con sus regalitos,comidas deliciosas, bebidas alcohólicas hasta quedarse ciego, ok no XP; siempre estaré feliz de darles estos capítulos que se que les gustan. Pueden dejar sus opiniones o las otras cositas que ya saben que colocar en la caja de comentarios, para los nuevos que quieran tener un saludo por primera vez de mi parte pueden darle a Fav y seguir de cualquier modo que este presente para ademas de saber quien es, también saber cuando se actualiza la historia.**

 **Hasta aquí esto gente, que pasen buenas noches, que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo en donde quieran que lean esto, los quiero un monto amigos, les mando un abrazo rompe huesos de Broly ;( y hasta la próxima.**


	43. Bonus Navideño- Cap 34

**(ARTURVEN) Hola gente bonita que adoro y amo con el corazón, en esta ocasión aquí les traigo algo como un "bonus" por mi gran retraso en el especial de Navidad, espero que no se hayan impacientado por la espera de estos días, es que el internet a estado por el sub-suelo y a estado muy difícil conectarse, de cualquier modo creo que este capitulo sera bastante de su agrado como los anteriores;sin nada mas que agregar, comencemos.**

Capitulo 34 "Yo ya se que no eres normal"

Era de tarde en el centro de la ciudad, nuestros 4 amigos aprovechando de que ya tenían habían salido un rato por la plaza central, el lugar habían animales de todas las razas y de todo los tipos, era como dijo Judy y una vez -"un lugar en el que todos fuesen felices y unidos en paz"-, yendo a tiendas y paseando por la plaza de la ciudad y haciendo otro tipo de cosas de ese tipo.

Hace poco habían ido a la heladería en la que Judy y Nick se conocieron por primera vez, claro que en ese momento no sabría que conocería a su mejor amigo por un largo tiempo; Nick tenia un helado de arándanos, Judy no sabia por cual decidir por lo cual eligió casi todos los de la heladería, Jhonny de chocolate y Erik uno de vainilla; en la plaza a la coneja junto a los demás se le ocurre una idea.

-Erik, ¿podrias sacar mi teléfono para tomar una foto?. Dice Judy

-Es que…no puedo ver de lejos con una pantalla tan pequeña

-No te preocupes chico, yo te indico en que momento tomas la foto. Le respondió Nick a Erik

Erik, muy difícilmente logro conseguir la aplicación de fotos pues la coneja debía utilizar sus 2 patas para sostener su helado, se guió por las indicaciones de el zorro colocando la cámara un poco mas arriba….abajo, a la derecha e izquierda, eran las indicaciones que daba Nick hasta que la foto se termino de registrar en la memora de el teléfono inteligente pero no pudieron verla debido a que apenas se termino de guardar, su teléfono comenzó a sonar por lo que Judy decidió atender.

-¿Alo?...oh, hola señor Bogo…¿Erik?...¿el señor Savage?,pero ¿para que?...de acuerdo…que pase buenas tardes señor Bogo.

Judy colgó la llamada y giro su cabeza hacia la dirección en la que estaba Erik, ella noto que estaba un poco curioso por haberlo mencionado en la llamada por lo que comenzó una pequeño conversación.

(ERIK) No quisiera sonar metiche pero, ¿de que me habían mencionado en su llamada Judy?

(JUDY) Me llamo el jefe Bogo y dijo que el agente Savage te quiere hablar urgentemente

En ese momento 2 pensamientos llegaron rápidamente a la mente de Erik, el primero era de desilusión, esto era debido a que estarían también con Trixie y Cloy que estarían con ellos en horas de la noche antes de volver a sus respectivas casas; lo otro era mas de preocupación, ¿para que Savage lo llamaría de manera tan urgente a el en especifico?, ¿sera que el también se dio cuenta?, ¿sospechara algo?; fuese lo que fuese sabia que no era algo pequeño y ese queridisimo agente lo llamaba, era para algo de suma importancia; se despidió de los demás para ir en camino al ZDP pero este iba a tomar un camino un poco...diferente...no en transporte o a pie.

Se dirigió a el lugar en donde había menos animales, logro dirigirse a un pequeño callejón, pensaba en una manera en la que llegaría muy rápido pero aun era algo que estaba probando, de todos modos lo intentaría, al estar solo allí dijo.

-Ivangel...¿estas hay?

No tardo mucho para que la voz comenzara a sonar.

 _-Estoy aquí como siempre, ¿para que vinimos aquí?_

-Necesito probar lo que me mencionaste el otro día, es que ando algo apurado y...bueno...

 _-Por supuesto que te enseño -dijo felizmente- es sencillo; primero que nada cierra los ojos._

-Muy bien. Dice cerrando los ojos

 _-Ahora piensa muy pero MUY BIEN el lugar al que quieres ir_

-De acuerdo...listo

- _Concentra energía en la punta de los dedos de cualquiera de tus manos, recuerda que siempre debes recordar a donde quieres ir, luego solo colócalo en tu frente y "BOOM" estarás rápidamente en tu destino._

 _-_ ¿Seguro que es de ese modo?

 _-Usted tranquilo y yo nervioso._

Erik hizo caso de cada paso escuchado, tan pronto como coloco los dedos indice y corazón (Nota del Autor: Corazón también se le dice al dedo de el medio) sintió como todo su cuerpo se soltaba, era como si estuviese suspendido en el aire flotando...y de pronto sintió un fuerte golpe en un costado de su cabeza, rápidamente se sobaba la herida para tratar de olvidar el dolor; al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba al lado de el ZDP. Luego dijo para si-mismo

-No estuvo mal para mi primer intento.

Los siguientes minutos fueron bastante tranquilos, al entrar al ZDP al primero que vio fue a Benjamín al cual parecía estar extremadamente emocionado por algo.

(ERIK) Buenas tardes Ben

(BENJAMÍN) Hola Erik, el señor Bogo y el señor Savage dijeron que querían verte, no tardarían mucho.

(ERIK) Eso me lo comentaron, dijeron que era urgente pero que podría venir con esta ropa que tengo -Dice al referirse a su ropas largas-, pero te quiero preguntar una cosa

(BENJAMÍN) Claro, ¿que cosa?

(ERIK) ¿Por que te pareces a Jhonny cuando come dulces?, parece muy feliz.

(BENJAMÍN) Oh dios...es solo que...Gazelle viene a la ciudad, lleva un tiempo desde que no viene y su ultimo concierto aquí fue hace varios meses.

(ERIK) Me lo debía suponer -Dice en forma retorica- de todos modos ire a ver para que me llaman, estaba en unos planes con Nicholas y Judy junto a mi hermano.

(BENJAMÍN) Muy bien, si no pasa nada grande, nos veremos el lunes

(ERIK) Espero lo mismo.

Luego de esa tranquila despedida Erik se dirigió a la oficina de Bogo a ver cual era el tema tan importante que querían hablar con el, cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta para ver si había alguien allí Bogo abrió la puerta, este solo le saludo con la cabeza y le hizo un gesto indicando de que a dentro de su oficina lo estaban esperando.

Pronto perdió de vista a su jefe y procedió a entrar, se llevo una tremenda sorpresa al saber que Savage estaba en el asiento de Bogo, recordó que cuando Cooler y Nick lo hicieron Bogo los obligo a limpiar los baños de el departamento de policía por una semana, este parecía estar ojeando unos papeles en una carpeta amarilla, el agente Walker también estaba en el lugar, estaba recostado de la pared al lado de Jack, ambos miraron fijamente a Erik con una personalidad seria por lo que indicaban sus miradas, Jack le ofreció asiento para el humano por lo que este acepto, luego de que aceptara se inicio una conversación.

(JACK) Oficial...Erik, supongo que no sabe la razon por la que le hemos llamado

(ERIK) En realidad no señor, seria bueno saberlo

De repente Jack se levanto de la silla, este dijo hasta que camino hasta un lado de Erik

(JACK) Clover...¿usted en algún momento de su vida a escuchado de espíritus?.

(ERIK) Pues...si, en cualquier lado se escucha esa palabrita. Dijo sin mas rodeos

(JACK) Pero...¿que opinaría si le dijera que hay espíritus...que te podrían ayudar.?

En ese momento el corazon se le comenzo a acelerar a Erik, el sabia que Jack se estaba acercandose algo que podria afectarlo, esto era bueno; este escucho una frase de Savage

-Te dare un ejemplo de lo que me refiero

Después e concluir esa frase, Erik vio por el limite de su lado derecho se encontraba un luz azul, al voltear se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Jack emitían un luz de ese color, Erik estaba impactado al verlo...el no pensaba que también habían otros como el, de pronto escucho la voz de Mike decir.

-Sabemos que no eres como los otros oficiales

Erik se volteo nuevamente y se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de el zorro se iluminaron con un color rojo, esto ya era demasiado pero era verdad...ellos ya debían saberlo, erik les pregunto.

-¿Desde hace cuando lo descubrieron?. Dice con su voz un poco apagada

-Desde que peleaste con nosotros -dijo Mike- en ese momento logramos sentir lo que distinguía de los demás.

-¿En serio?. Dice Erik

-si tu lo puedes hacer, no gustaría ver al menos el color que posees.

En situaciones normales el se hubiese contenido y dicho que no, pero ya en estos casos era inútil decir que no, pronto, Erik libero un ligero destello naranja que impresiono a los agentes, estos pidieron que dejara de emitir esa luz, luego de ya aclarado lo que poseía cada uno decidieron hablar un poco mas acerca de como eran cada uno.

(JACK) ¿Como se llama el que te acompaña?

(ERIK) Pues...dijo que no tenia nombre, pero que un nombre que le gustaba que le llamaran era "Ivangel"

(MIKE) Que gracioso, el que me acompaña se llama "Angel"

(JACK) [coloca un tono burlon] y resulta que esta dentro de un demonio

(MIKE) ¬¬ Idiota

(JACK) Vagabundo...como sea, quien me acompaña se llama Tai

(ERIK) Bueno...creo que esta bien saber que no estoy solo

(JACK) ¿Acaso has tenido algún entrenamientos?

(ERIK) Si, pero han sido muy poco

(JACK) Si me lo preguntas tienes un buen potencial, con entrenamiento adecuado seras bueno

(MIKE) Tiene razon Savage

(ERIK) ¿Como obtuvieron los suyos? si no es molestia

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio que para los agentes fueron eternos.

(JACK) Para hacértelo en un resumen oficial, debido a que la historia es muy larga;fuimos seleccionados de jóvenes, luego de muchas pruebas...no muy fáciles y exigentes...agentes como yo y Walker los logramos obtener.

(MIKE) ¿y tu como lo conseguiste?

(ERIK) Pues...digamos que el me escogio, fue algo muy apurado pero quedo bajo secreto

(JACK) Bien pero quiero hablar con tigo sobre algo, no es sobre..."Ivangel"...es sobre..."el"

En ese momento a Mike y Erik sintieron como un escalofrio recorria toda su espalda al pensar en aquello en ese momento, Jack y Erik tomaron haciento para hablar con un poco mas de calma

(JACK) Pues bien, hace muy poco puse en una practica...alli lo vi...jaj -comienzan a erizarse el pelaje de Jack- yo...pensaba que...el no existia...pero. De pronto es interrumpido

(ERIK) Para entender eso debo contarle algo

Erik poco a poco les conto algunas historias de como era, tuvo que decir la verdad de su mundo originario hasta...su origen

(MIKE) Entonces...esa cosa...¿cuantos asesino?

(ERIK) No estamos seguros, pero tenemos el aproximado de el 43% de la poblacion mundial, incluso hubo paises que desaparecieron...en varios sentidos

(MIKE) Valla, en ese caso somos afortunados ¿no Jack?

(JACK) Apoyo tu comentario compañero -devuelve su mirada hacia Erik- en fin, debido a que, los lideres de los Buzekai también presentan estas cualidades...y que uno de nuestros agentes no esta bien para pelear, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, por lo que debo hacerle esta pregunta oficial Clover...¿Con sus habilidades nos ayudaría a enfrentar a los lideres de los Buzekai?

Erik pronto acepto la propuesta de los agentes, pero en su mente aun rondaba una pregunta que aun se estaba discutiendo en la oficina, y esta era de ¿que era lo que iba a pasar con Jhonny?

Ese punto no era algo que querían tocar los agentes pero era algo que se debía hacer.

(JACK) Buenos...eso es algo un poco complicado, como el agente Jhonny es...peligroso.

En ese momento Erik se levanta de la silla y comienza a enojarse,

(ERIK) Espere hay Savage, mi hermano menor nunca le haría daño a nadie, el es incapaz de hacer daño a alguien por gusto.

(JACK) De cualquier modo no podemos dejar nada al azar, el también vendrá en nuestro próximo operativos contra los Buzekai, pero sera con esto.

Savage saca debajo de el escritorio un maletín metálico, al abrirse se dejaron al descubierto un objeto algo singular, este era un collar de color plateado y en la parte delantera se encontraba un cristal en forma circular pero su color era muy oscuro por lo que no se podía identificar bien que color era; parecía como una especie de joyería de algún tipo, de igual forma habían 2 especies de brazaletes que también tenían ese color plateado pero las gemas que tenían eran de una forma de rombo.

Jack le paso el collar a Erik y Jack le dijo que tratase de jalarlo, el no entendia muy muy bien pero al hacerl se dio cuenta de que a parte de ser un material muy duro tambien se estiraba con mucha facilidad, podria estirarse con us 2 brazos y aun asi volvia a su estado normal y sin ningun tipo de desgaste, para Erik era facinante ver este tipo de materiales, parecia haber salido de la mente de algun científico fantasioso, pero de cualquier modo no se podia evitar tener sospechas al momento

-Esto parece ser un objeto impresionante señor Savage, pero ¿para que me muestra esto?. Pregunta Erik

-Es por una simple razon oficial, estos seran utilizados por su hermano en caso de que se salga de control o nesecitaremos algo de su "cooperacion". Dice Jack

Esas palabras le molestaron a Erik ya que eso podria indicr de que ellos podrian herir a su hermano de cualquier modo, de todos modos pregunto

-¿Esto le podrá hacer daño?. Pregunta Erik un poco molesto

Jack se queda callado por unos cuantos momento para pensar su respuesta, luego de casi medio minuto callado este habla.

-Pues... le daré un respuesta que valla con el nivel académico de ustedes 2, como decía Maquiavelo, "el fin justifica a los medios"

Con esas palabras , Erik confirmo esos miedos, en su rostro se notaba un señor fruncido y mucha molestia por lo que dijo.

(ERIK) !Ni se crean que les dejare que lo hagan un esclavo, no dejare que lo utilicen como un objeto!

(JACK) Tranquilícese oficial, solo digo que lo utilizaremos en caso de emergencia

(ERIK) Si para eso deben lastimar a mi hermanito, entonces no lo permitiré

(JACK) Tranquilícese oficial, ya se lo e dicho.

A Erik le costo trabajo mantener la calma en esos momentos pero después lo consiguió, luego de eso hizo una pregunta un tanto importante.

(ERIK) ¿Acaso saben de algo de los Buzekai?

(JACK) ¿A que se refiere?. Pregunta un poco confundido

(ERIK) Me refiero a que si ya tienen. Es interrumpido de golpe

(JACK) Oh si, lamento eso jej fue un pequeño error, logramos sacar algunas cosas de importancia, entre estas encontramos que los Buzekai tienen planeado atacar una reunión entre las bandas de la ciudad, algo importante es que Mr Big, el criminal mas peligroso de esta ciudad estará allí, aparentemente también piensan en realizar algún asalto el día de mañana, por eso mismo es que comenzamos a informar a los oficiales de lo que puede ocurrir, es muy importante de que usted le informe de lo mismo a los otros oficiales.

Con algunas otras palabras de menor importancia termino la reunión, Erik salio de allí con una mezcla de impresión e molestia en su ser por las palabras que se pronunciaron en el lugar, el día de mañana podría producirse algo grande...y para el esperase que todo saliera bien al final, es lo que debía pasar y era que esperaba para sus amigos también.

.

Los demás habían estado esperando en un punto de la plaza central cuando de repente Jhonny sintió que se abalanzo sobre el, al mirar se dio cuenta de que era Trixie que estaba seguida de Cloy y Flabio, Cloy tenia unos pantalones largos y ajustados color azul oscuro y una camisa del mismo colo pero de tonalidad clara, Flabio tenia unos pantalones similares pero este traía una camisa sin mangas, su melena estaba pintada de un color fucsia;para Nick era...un poco incomodo estar con este ultimo pero al final se fue acostumbrando a su compañía.

(JHONNY) Jejej (ríe un poco nervioso) hola Trix...me estas asfixiando un poco

(TRIXIE) Upsi, perdón. Dice luego de soltar a Jhonny.

(FLABIO) Un placer conocerlos. Dice refiriéndose a Judy y Nick.

(JUDY) Muy buenas tardes chicos.

(CLOY) Lo mismo digo, por cierto ¿en donde esta Erik?

(NICK) Lo llamaron de emergencia al ZDP. Respondió Nick

(JUDY) El señor Savage dijo que lo quería hablar con urgencia, se fue hace casi 15 minutos.

(TRIXIE) :(

(FLABIO) :(

(CLOY) Que pena, quería verlo...cambiando de tema ¿que es lo que tienen en mente?

(NICK) Pensábamos ir al cine pero las películas hoy están...un poco aburridas si me lo permiten decir. Dice Nick con pocos ánimos.

(TRIXIE) ¿Que tal a la tienda de dulces nueva que abrió muy cerca de aquí?

(JHONNY) ¿No es esa en la que venden tortas, brazos gitanos, volcanes de chocolate y demás cosas?

(TRIXIE) Esa misma. Dice algo entusiasta.

(JHONNY) *W* SI QUE SI, ¿que opinan?

(JUDY) Por mi no importa.

(NICK) Si que luego me van a doler las muelas, pero si zanahorias quiere ir, iremos

(JHONNY) Fantástico, solo déjame mandarle un mensaje a mi hermanote para decirle en donde iremos, el también sabe en donde queda.

Jhonny saco su teléfono para mandar el mensaje a su hermano pero antes de que lo pudiese hacer, Nick coloca su pata encima de el celular de Jhonny, este pregunta un poco confundido

(JHONNY) Señor Nick ¿por que hace eso?

(NICK) No sera necesario, -apunta hacia una dirección- hay va el rey de Roma.

(NARRADOR) Al decir esto todos se dan cuenta de que a lo lejos logran ver a Erik, este parecía estar corriendo y con una mano en el aire estaba avisando para tratar de que lo pudiesen ver, esto fue fácil de aceptar y pronto llegaron los unos a los otros.

.

La tarde fue una verdaderamente buena, ambos grupos salieron como amigos y todos los disfrutaron, luego de ir a la dulceria también visitaron algunos lugares que no habían visto aun con el tiempo que llevaban cada uno en la ciudad; sin embargo Judy noto algo extraño en Nick y Erik, parecía que estaban preocupados por algo, en un momento le pregunto a Nick que era lo que le pasabas, este solo le respondió.

-Es que tengo que hablar con tigo y con los chicos.

Esas palabras pusieron un poco nerviosa a Judy ya que Nick no solía utilizar un tono serio como el que utilizo con esas palabras, pero eso no fue un impedimento para evitar la diversión de esa tarde; al llegar cada uno a sus casas en la noche decidieron pasar un rato de tranquilidad, en la casa de Nick, Judy,Jhonny y Erik habían estado esperando a ver que era lo tan importante que quería decirles Nick, este luego de salir de su habitación para luego sentarse en su silla muy cómodo, los demás estaban un poco nervioso ya que pensaron que Nick estaba molesto con alguno de ellos pero no era eso exactamente, lo que parecía mas bien era algo de preocupación, algo parecido a los que ella pensaba de Erik, luego de una larga espera el zorro hablo.

-Bueno chicos...los que les quiero decir es sobre el caso, les e ocultado algunas cosas y creo que fue una estupidez de mi parte, debo ser honesto con ustedes.

Nicholas comenzó a especificar lo que le había dicho el señor Big sobre su reunión; Judy no estaba molesta por que fuese algo ilegal o ayudar un criminal peligroso (no principalmente), era por que el no se lo dijo desde un principio, se sentía bastante molesta con Nick sobre eso; sin embargo, Erik también tenia unas cosas que decir sobre el tema.

-Pues de eso Nick...de eso también me hablo los agentes.

En esta ocasión el humano no especifico mucho como en su encuentro, pero en esta ocasión dijo que los agentes de la ZIA ya tenían conocimientos de esta reunión, también les dijo que los Buzekai tendrían planeados algún tipo de atentado el dia de mañana, también que allí estaban las identidades de los Caballeros pero esa parte de el dispositivo aun faltaba un poco mas de tiempo debido a que estaba extremadamente bien protegido.

-¿Acaso fuimos los únicos que no sabían nada?. Dice Jhonny en un tono de berrinche

-Es que yo me entere en esa reunión ,-dice Erik-, también que comenzaron a hablar con los oficiales sobre esto-

-De cualquier momento debemos tener nuestros uniformes listo para en cualquier momento. Dice Judy

Todos concuerdan en lo dicho por Judy y luego de que Nick la acompañase al departamento de la coneja y volviese a su hogar, todos se fueron a acostar...sin embargo, no sabían que esa noche pasaría algo tanto sorprendente y perturbador.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) HOLO GENTE, este es el ultimo capitulo de el año y posiblemente sea el ultimo que vean hasta finales de Enero o Febrero, algo que quiero decir es que junto a mis 2 co-escritores hemos comenzado a trabajar en la secuela de "UNA ATERRADORA CRIATURA", estamos trabajando en las ideas para los primeros capítulos y si las cosas se dan como pienso, los episodios se comiencen a dar en semana santa, aunque puedan posponerse por alguna razón en el futuro.**

 **Este capitulo se que deja mas misterios y deja tanto cosas claras como cosas que aun no se comprenden, pero esto es por 2 razones:**

 ***Que el capitulo se iba a hacer extremadamente largo y creo que hasta hubiese tenido el tamaño de un "Onetall"...como un oneshot pero mucho mas largo**

 ***Que las cosas que faltan las tengo planeado hacerles un episodio completo para ellas solas :)**

 **Aqui nos dejan con varias preguntas mas.**

 **¿De quienes en especifico hablaban los agentes con Erik?**

 **¿Eran espíritus o otras cosas?**

 **¿Por que Jack tiene tanta preocupación sobre esto?**

 **¿Que clase de atentado tienen preparado los Buzekai? y ¿quienes van a participar?**

 **¿Veremos mas peleas como la de los agentes contra Castel?**

 **Todo esto y mas en los próximos** **capítulos.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo bonus de el Especial de Navidad y como despedida de año, es posible que los siguientes días este un poco inactivo con las cosas de la mudanza ya que nos iré la primera semana ;(, espero que estos últimos capítulos les hayan sido de su agrado pues le e puesto un montón de esfuerzos. Antes de despedirme, debo hacer una recomendación de historia que escuche hace poco y en realidad es muy bueno; para los que les gusten los fics de League of Legends y un poquito de MLP y este es "DioGabo", por cierto amigo, si estas leyendo esto te mando un gigantesco abrazo y espero que estés muy bien.**

 **Pueden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones,análisis,criticas,etc en la caja de comentarios; para propuestas que quisieran para el futuro de la serie las pueden dejar también en la caja de comentarios o por MP; para los nuevos y no se quieran perder ningún capitulo o alguna actualización de cualquier tipo, pueden darle a Fav y darle a seguir, para no perder nada de nada.**

 **Creo que esto es lo ultimo de este año, espero que pases estas fiestas en familia,en alegría,paz,felicidad y por supuesto y que esta prohibido olvidar BEBER HASTA QUE PERDER EL CONOCIMIENTO XDDD (oke no :v ), espero que disfruten lo que quede de año, yo soy Arturven y me despido por este año...y de seguro que si actualizo en la primera semana de enero me dice ( _estuviste inactivo un año mijo)..._ en fin, que disfruten de estas fiestas en familia gente, los quiero y adoro un montón, Adiós.**


	44. Capitulo 35 (parte 1)

**Se cuenta que cada cierto periodo largo ce tiempo, un carajito escribe casi cada milenio unas historias de que agradan la gente...pero por su poca capacidad de continuar algo luego de cinco segundos, este nunca termina en las fechas que el pone...sin embargo...en algunos casos, suceden hechos en increibles en el que el se adelanta a las fechas...y e esta ocasion podriamos...RETRASO DE UNA SEMANA MAS, ESPERO POR FAVOR**

 **.**

 **(ARTURVEN) HOLAAAAAAAAAA gentesita de el monitor, como podrán ver el escrito que estaba por acá arriba, su compa favorito a vuelto de su tumba, luego de mas de 3 semanas de no actualizar esta historia, la razón principal de mi ausencia es la misma que afecta a al menos un 90% de los escritores de esta pagina...el bachi y la U, mientras que el resto es por el trabajo, pero este carajito no se olvida de nada (ademas de las tareas que las hago a ultima hora y saco 10,20 o la nota mas alta que tengan en sus países) les traigo otro capi bien bueno.**

 **En esta ocasión nos topamos con un capitulo dividido en 2 partes (lose, en esta historia ya comienza a ser algo repetitivo :J ) pero estas cositas les gustaran un montón, este serán capítulos relacionados con sueños, algo que quiero aclarar es que para acercarnos mas al arco principal que sucederán en pocos capítulos (y la sangre,acción y dramita vendrá :), en nuestra primera experiencia , tendremos al hermano mayor ACE...Puta nostalgia de One Piece...en fin, apuremos nos con este desmadre, que si seguimos hablando de eses héroe de millones y hermano del pajero...ejem...de el sombrero de paja, me dará una crisis de llorantia nostalgica dramatick, y como dicen en España, "A DARLE CAÑA"**

* * *

Capitulo 35 parte 1:¿sueño o premonición?

Eran ya horas de la noche y Nick había vuelto de el departamento de Judy para que descansase en su casa, aunque el zorro le sugirió que se quedase en la casa de Nick, pero la coneja por alguna razón no quería molestar (al menos para su punto de vista) a Nick, sin embargo tuvo que dejar que se fuera o la enojada seria ella.

-Me siento acabado -dice Jhonny en un tono de cansancio- quiero ir a mi camita.

-Igual yo -menciona Nick- y eso que podíamos haber tenido unos cuantos similares a podríamos despertarnos en madrugada por alguna emergencia de esos mercenarios de los Buzekai.

-debemos prepararnos para lo que sea, pero es el momento de descansar, hoy fue un día bastante pesado. Menciona Erik.

los 3 luego de cepillarse los dientes, van directo a sus habitaciones, pero erik por algunos momentos se quedo mirando la puerta unos instantes, como si estuviese pensando algo, esto es debido a que estaba algo preocupado por lo que les dijeron los agentes Savage y Walker en el departamento de policía de la ciudad, ¿que sucedía si algo salia mal? fue la razón por la que el hermano mayor no pudo dormir tan rápido como el zorro o su hermano menor.

Poco a poco los pensamientos se fueron apagando al igual que las luces de la habitación, la oscuridad comenzó a llenar el lugar, al igual que le necesidad de conseguir el sueño por lo que Erik se dejo vencer por el sueño.

.

El joven poco a poco comenzó a sentir una sensación en su frente como si estuviese boca abajo en el suelo, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era eso exactamente, Erik logro ver su reflejo en el suelo, al tocar el suelo se dio cuenta de que este estaba cubierto por una pequeña capa de agua pero esta era tan cristalina y pura que se lograba ver a si mismo, al verse noto que se veía de un modo diferente pues este traía con sigo su uniforme de policía.

Cuando miro a su alrededor noto que todo estaba oscuro, enegresido por la oscuridad que era la reina de el lugar, la mente de erik se despejo tan rápido como se enredo en si misma para averiguar sobre el lugar en el que estaba, esto era solo un sueño puesto a que el ya había tenido varios que eran los mismos con estas característicos.

Comenzó a caminar por la inmensa oscuridad que dominaba el lugar hasta que vio algo un poco curioso; logro encontrarse con un sendero de una tonalidad mas oscura que el resto de el suelo, este guiaba hasta una estructura de color griseaso que resaltaba de el negro que estaba en todo el lugar. Erik comenzó a recorrerlo hasta llegar a la estructura, el lugar parecía un poco viejo pero estaban en buenas condiciones, el estilo de la puerta era de una madera oscura con una extrañas inscripciones, Erik nunca entendió este dialecto pero lo mas parecido que había visto era el latín, le costo mucho trabajo el abrir las puertas pero lo logro al final.

El interior de el lugar se encontraban una cantidad muy grande pasillos en distintas direcciones, unas llevan a otras, pero el mas sobresalía el principal que era el primero que uno podría ver, a parte de ser el único con pilares de mármol blanco de aproximadamente metros, todos los pasillos eran de una tonalidad azulada en el suelo y morada en las paredes juntando con una que otra ventana de unos cristales amarillos pero el pasillo en el que iba caminando Erik era un tanto diferente, la cerámica de el suelo era de un café oscuro y las paredes lo unían con un color sierra también bastante oscuro, los color aunque eran al resultantes, no molestaban mucho a Erik hasta en cierto punto le gustaban.

El pasillo termino cuando logro llegar a unas puertas negras con unos marcados en si de unas flores y lo que parecían ser jarrones, esta al igual que la primera puerta era pesada de mover por con esfuerzo la logro mover, al abrirla logro divisar a la distancia una habitación abierta que se le hacia familiar.

La puerta metálica que daba a esta dirección estaba abierta, al pasa vio que había una pelea, se encontraba un espectro de color naranja, solo se le podía distinguir su silueta como si fuese un humano; este se encontraba peleando con 6 sombras de 2 metros, estás también tenían silueta humanoide pero estas eran de color negro y de estas se notaban varias cosas diferentes como unos ojos grises que emitían una pequeña luz de el mismo color,garras de el color de su piel de 4 cm, también unas siluetas en sus cabezas que daban la apariencia a la de unos cuernos; a pesar de que le ganaban en numero, en pelea era algo completamente puesto a que aun cuando estas criaturas tratasen de pelear con todo lo que podían, estas no le podían ganar.

En un ataque de desesperación, las criaturas de aspecto demoníaco atacaron al ser de color naranja, este ultimo comenzó a incrementar su poder para luego junto a un grito de desahogo mandar luces en donde estaban las criaturas, los rayos de luz perforaron a los seres, unos en el pecho, a otro en el abdomen, incluso un perdió la cabeza por un ataque, las criaturas se revolcaron en el suelo hasta que se dejaron de mover, poco a poco estas se fueron convertiendose en polvo hasta desaparecer por completo.

Al acabar de pelear contra esos seres, Erik se acerco tranquilamente hasta el espectro.

-valla, incluso cuando duermo puedes entrenar, siempre me sorprendes.

El espectro se volteo hacia donde estaba Erik, su rostro de ligero cansancio cambio a una de alegría al ver un rostro amigable.

(¿?) ERIK!, me alegra verte

(ERIK) El sentimiento es mutuo amigo.

(¿?) Veo que trajiste tu uniforme, ¿acaso dormiste en el trabajo o algo.?

(ERIK) Jaj por favor, el que hace eso en el trabajo es Cooler y Nick ocasionalmente

(¿?) ¿Entonces por que lo llevas aquí?

(ERIK) No lo se Ivangel, francamente es la primera vez que pasa esto

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos.

(IVANGEL) Bueno…¿Cómo has visto a Jhonny?

(ERIK) Pues, has visto lo mismo que yo…sabes…aun no entiendo como es que algo tan simple como unas pastillas….han evitado miles y miles de muertes

(IVANGEL) Eso es algo que me gusta de la humanidad, siempre tiene una sorpresa que dar tras otra.

(ERIK) Como dice el dicho "la necesidad es la madre de las invenciones"

(IVANGEL) Jejej eso si es cierto, veo que esta muy feliz.

(ERIK) No puedo decir que no, nunca logro conocer a tanta gente y hacerse amigo de ellos.

(IVANGEL) Jej, eso creo que es algo que me recuerda a la novia de el zorro que deje que vive en su casa.

(ERIK) ¿Te refieres a Judy?

(IVANGEL) Esa misma, siempre veo que está contenta, se parece mucho a ella –con junto a unas cuantas risas-…Bueno, cambiando a un tema más serio, mañana se puede presentar algo grave, ¿Savage de verdad quiere llevarlo?. Pregunta en un tono de preocupación

(ERIK) Por desgracia, dice que la situación lo amerita pero aun si me opongo y claro que lo estoy, nos tendrá que acompañar

(IVANGEL) Pero esto es muy peligroso, quien sabe si puede haber bajas en la policía…o si lastiman a algunos de tus amigos.

Erik solo se quedó analizando lo dicho por Ivangel , podrían pasar cosas malas mañana, pero si que quedaban juntos podrían estar más seguros

(ERIK) Lo sé, solo le pido a dios que todo salga bien mañana, solo quiero que

Antes de que pudiese terminar de hablar, todo el lugar comenzo a temblar, Erik noto que Ivangel comenzo a desvanecerse rapidamente

(ERIK) Ivangel, ¿que esta pasando?

(IVANGEL) No lo se, no estas despertando, parece una pesadilla pero.

Ivangel desapareció completamente sin poder terminar de hablar, el lugar se estaba desmoronando, las paredes y el piso se estaban agrietando.

Al regresar para el pasillo principal, vio que el lugar estaba completamente diferente; el tamaño de el pasillo principal era un mas grande que antes, en realidad ya tenia la apariencia de algún lugar de eventos pero completamente destruido, el suelo, paredes y techo mostraba parcas de Fuertes golpes y quemadas, pudo observar a varios animales en lo que parecían ser armaduras de tipo medieval tirados en el suelo, estos presentaban heridas de todo tipo, no había que ser un medico para saber que estaban muertos.

Al levanter la mirada vio algo que lo sorprendió, los agentes Savage y Walker, pelando con unas auras rojas y azules contra quien parecía ser Castel, uno de los lideres de los Buzekai que tnto habian sido investigado estos últimos días, cuando iba a auxiliar a los agentes casi unas rocas lo aplastan, cuando retrocedio sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, al voltearse vio que las mismas criaturas con las que entrenaban Ivangel

-Que diablos hizo Ivangel ahora, estas cosas son solo para entrenar. Dijo Erik para si mismo.

Las criaturas se abalanzaron hacia el, Erik con sus ojos iluminados al igual que sus manos elimino a las criaturas lo mas rápido que pudo.

Al mirar hacia donde estaba los demás noto que miraban hacia una dirección, cuando este también lo hizo logro ver a Jhonny pero no en el aspecto en el que generalmente se le veía. Traía su uniforme pero este estaba rasgado y con manchas rojas y cafés, en su cuerpo se lograban ver heridas que parecían muy dolorosas, no traía su pistola tranquilizadora ni su placa policíaca, de su frente mirado al suelo noto que comenzaba a gotear lo que parecía ser sangre, Castel en un tono de voz enojado dijo.

-Maldito gilipolla, sera que no te mueres con nada, ahora te demostrare por que es que los mamíferos se la piensan 2 veces al pelear con un toro y mas si es de lidia.

Castel se abalanzo hacia Jhonny y con uno de sus cuerno trato de atravezarlo, pero este esquivo el impacto e hizo que golpeara la pared, Castel se levanto con una herida abierta en la frente, el bovino trato de darle cualquier tipo de golpe, incrementando su velocidad hasta donde podía pero era burlado por los esquivos movimientos de el humano, en dado momento cuando se logro levantar la cabeza, Erik logro ver de donde salía esa sangre…El ojo derecho de Jhonny estaba cerrado pero debajo de el parpado salía una gran cantidad de sangre mientras que el izquierdo emitía una tenue luz oscura.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda la espalda y cuerpo de Erik, no solo por que este fuse un mal presentimiento sino también de que traía un recuerdo nuevamente a su mente que le traumatizaba en solo imaginar en el.

Poco a poco parecía que Jhonny se aburría de los básicos golpes de Castel, en un momento para algo que se le quedaría grabado en la cabeza…En un movimiento in-detectable Jhonny conecto un golpe que atravesó la caja toracxica de el bovino, antes de que pudiese tratar de procesar de sangrienta escena , un rayo de color grisaseo atravesó al espalda de Castel, mandadolo hasta el otro lado de la habitación junto a los escombros que cubrían la posición de Erik, el bovino con su ultimo aliento y con una perdida de sangre agresiva dijo en un tono apenas audible.()

-Ese chaval…es el diablo.

Los ojos de Castel se quedaron en blanco y dejo caer la cabeza en dirección al suelo lo que dio a entender de que había muerto….Erik dirigió su vista hasta donde estaban los agentes y un Jhonny que había parecido obtenido y controlar unos poderes parecido al resto.

(WALKER) Valla niño, parece que eres mas fuerte de lo que esperábamos.

Jhonny con una mirada fría pero amenazando comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia los agentes, Erik noto que los aparatos que le habían mostrado los agentes el otro día los tenia Jhonny puestos pero las gemas que estas traían estaban destrozadas o por lo menos con unas grietas, Jack trababa de controlar a Jhonny con lo que parecía ser un control en un guante que traía pero este no tenia efecto, Mike en un tono un poco nervioso le comento a Savage.

-Jack, creo que ya fue suficiente , controlalo.

Sin embargo el rostro de el agente Savage no se mostraba tranquilo en absoluto.

El miedo se apodero de ellos cuando Jhonny se coloco delante de ellos, Mike trato de tranquilizarlo.

-Vamos agente clovers, la misión a terminado, hemos ganado ahora puedes dejar de emitir esa lucesita negra y AGHR!.

En un movimiento veloz, Jhonny concentrando energía en su mano derecha logro formar una forma larga y puntiaguda para atravesar el estomago de Walker, Mike cayo al suelo vomitando gran cantidad de sangre al igual que la que salía de su estomago, Jack ante esta escena solo dijo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?, ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema con pelear?

De repente Walker dijo unas palabras.

-Jack…amigo…perdóname pero no…saldremos de esta…corre.

Al terminar de decir esto, Jhonny coloco el arma de energía el la parte trasera de el cuello de Walker, Jhonny rápidamente incremente la energía y el tamaño de el arma, cortando rápidamente la cabeza de Walker.

El sonido de la carne y huesos cortándose inundaron la gran sala, la próxima victima de quien parecía Jhonny era el agente conejo, Con el arma hecha de solo energía trato de decapitar al Savage pero este lo esquivo, Jack trataba de conectar cualquier golpe pero Jhonny con algo de dificultad lograba bloquearlos y devolverlos.

Cuando Jack logro conseguir espacio, comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía pero eras eran cortadas por la "espada-mano" que traía Jhonny, este ultimo con una patada mando a Jack hacia una columna para luego pisarle una pata para luego rompérsela, Jack emitió un grito de dolor que retumbo en los oídos de un Erik que solo podía observar en shock a la distancia.

Jhonny se alejo unos cuantos metros para lanzar repetidas y veloces bolas de energía de un color violeta, cuando el humo se disipo solo se podía ver un pequeño cráter con un cuerpo quemado y chamuscado. Erik trataba de procesar todo esto, desde el principio trato de intervenir pero su cuerpo le impedía hacerlo, al mover su vista a una de sus manos que estaba apoyada en un pedazo de escombro se dio cuenta de que esta temblaba fuertemente, con la otra trato de detenerla pero la otra también lo hacia….el miedo de que le pasara lo mismo o algo peor que al jefe de la mafia o a los agentes.

-No…esto…no puede ser verdad, no.

Pronto se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, de repente Cloy apareció al comienzo de la sala, parecía estar un poco lastimada pero no era nada grave, al entrar en la sala dio un grito de terror al ver la cantidad de cadáveres y las formas en la que estaban.

-Jhonny, ¿Qué paso aquí?, ¿donde están Ace y el agente Jack?

Jhonny se le quedo mirando unos segundos hasta de que de un momento a oro apareció delante de ella y la tomo por el cuello; allí Erik tiro el miedo a un lado y salio de los escombros en los que se refugiaba en dirección a su hermano y su amiga.

-JHONNY!,SUELTALA, NO LE HAGAS NADA!. Gritaba en un tono de molestia.

Cloy al verlo trato de pedirle ayuda pero un sonido y movimiento le destrozaron la mente a Erik….el crack de unos huesos rotos y una posición imposible para cualquier cuello con vertebra le dijo paralizado y en shock…Jhonny le había roto el cuello y matando de esa manera a la loba

Jhonny aun seguía de espalda de Erik, sin verle de frente, el hermano mayor sin que se diese cuenta estaba brotando lagrimas de su rostro, las ganas de llorar llegaron incluso antes de que Erik las sintiese, solo pudo decir entre cortado.

-Jhonny, ¿porque?

En ese momento Jhonny se volteo para mirar a su hermano, el rostro de el hermano menor se veía una gran impresión, inclusive se podría shock, volteo por unos momento a ver el cuerpo inmovill de Cloy para regresar la vista hacia su hermano mayor, en su rostro poco a poco se comenzó a formar una sonrisa psicópata que logro hacer a Erik retroceder unos pasos, entonces Jhonny pregunto en un tono menazador y enfermizo.

-¿ahora sabes que es el dolor?

La voz que escucho Erik no era de de su hermano, era era muy grave y por alguna razón Erik sentía que ya la había escuchado en algún lado.

Derepente Jhonny con su ojo emitiendo un aura oscura se dirigió a alta velocidad hacia Erik, apenas si para el hermano mayor le dio tiempo para ponerse a su nivel, por suerte Erik como tenia algo de entrenamiento en esto logro estar un poco a su nivel pero fue superado rápidamente, Jhonny le conecto un fuerte golpe en el estomago que hizo que Erik escupiese algo de sangre, luego recibió una patada que lo mando a varios metros de distancia, Jhonny trato de apuñalar a Erik con el arma que generaba a base de energía, el hermano mayor logro esquivarlo en el ultimo momento y logro darle un rodillazo en el estomago y golpe en el rostro a Jhonny, sin embargo este ultimo se levanto de el suelo en pocos segundos.

Ya era mas que obvio que Jhonny no era el , parecía poseído por el propio demonio, Jhonny al levantarse de el suelo trataba de usar su arma para tratar de acabar con la vida de su hermano mayor, Erik con dificultad esquivaba los ataque pero tenia que idearse algo rápido a lo que sea que estaba poseyendo a su hermano lo iba a matar, en su momento de distracción Jhonny tomo de la cabeza a su hermano y arrastro su rostro para que rompiese el suelo pero con una patada Erik logro liberarse, al tratar de moverse recibió una pequeña cortada en un costado de el cuerpo.

La pelea iba ya a alta velocidad, los golpes impactaban de lado a lado, era una pelea muy intensa.

-Maldicion, ¿Dónde esta Ivangel cuando lo necesito, sin el no puedo pelear al 100%?

En algunos momentos Erik lograba recibir algunas cortadas pero estas eran menores, cada vez que lograba acertarle un golpe a Jhonny este se levantaba y se lo devolvía con el doble de daño, era una situación bastante frustrante y molesta para el humano.

En un momento comenzaron a repartirse una tanda de ataques de energía pero los envíos de Jhonny eran mucho más discordinado, por alguna razón ya ni-siquiera estaban cerca de darle a Erik, una gran nube de humo se apodero de el logar, Erik comenzó a toser fuertemente por el polvo y trozos microscópicos de cemento que estaban en el habiente cercano a el, cuando trato de salir de la nube de humo se encontraba con una silueta muy familiar, cada vez que trataba de salir se la encontraba una y otra vez y otra vez, miro a su alrededor para tratar de buscar una salida de el lugar hasta que de repente… sintió una puntada en su pecho, el dolor se apodero de en por unos momentos, giro la cabeza lentamente hacia al frente y lo miro, el ataque de energía en forma punzante de Jhonny estaba clavado en su pecho, a parte de el dolor increíblemente fuerte sentía un ardor poderoso que acariciaba sus órganos vitales, era algo curioso, parecía que la herida la hizo para que sufriese mas.

Jhonny lentamente saco la daga de energía, en esta se lograba ver las manchas de sangre que poco a poco de desintegraban por el calor de la espada, Erik por el dolor ni siquiera podía gritar, solo podía dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras que Jhonny caminaba hacia su dirección con el arma de energía y un rostro de asesino que provocaba ese mismo miedo de la noche en la que ambos fueron asesinados por Alex, Erik cayo a las espaldas de uno de los últimos pilares que estaban intactos en el lugar, coloco su mano en la herida y esta se mojo rápidamente de la sangre de la herida, al mirar a su hermano menor recibió una patada en la mandibula que lo dejo a su lado derecho hacia el suelo.

Erik trataba de hablar con su hermano pero el golpe había dejado casi inútil la mandíbula, solo podía dar algunos sonidos de dolor, la sonrisa psicópata volvió a decir presente en el rostro de Jhonny; el arma que tenia el nuevo asesino fue deformándose en alguna otra cosa, Jhonny tomo la punta de su arma de energía y la estiro hasta donde sus brazos daban y después la doblo y afilo formando una especie de hojilla.

Jhony transformo su arma con apariencia de espada a una oz manipulable con cualquiera de sus 2 manos, esto se mostro cuanto la lanzo de una mano a otra en unas cuantas ocasiones, Jhonny con ayuda de los dedos de su mano libre mostró su ojo destrozado por una serie de cortada que le provocaron repugnancia al verla para Erik, de repente de estas comenzó a brotas un liquido negro y el tono de voz de su hermano menor había desaparecido por completo, su voz parecía la de alguna bestia infernal, este levanto la oz para acabar con la vida de Erik, este dijo con su voz demoníaca.

-Vamos arder juntos en el infierno

El movimiento de la oz fue lo ultimo que vio….

.

Erik se levanto de la cama asustado y sudando, su respiración era acelerada y en algunos momentos difícil, de repente la puerta de su habitación se abrió rápidamente, Erik se llevo el susto de su vida pensando que su pesadilla se había vuelto realidad pero al final solo era Nick que parecía casi no haber dormido por las ojeras que se lograban ver debajo de sus ojos.

-Niños, dejen dormir al prójimo, son las 2:30 de la mañana. Dijo Nick

-En primera, no me digas "niño"; en segunda, lamento despertarlo si lo hice; tercero, ¿nosotros?

-si, tu y tu hermano llevan hablando dormido por casi 20 minutos, fueron los mas tortuoso de mi vida, vine al tuyo primero por que eres el que esta mas cerca.

-Jej, supongo que solo fue una pesadilla, solo es….la sentía tan fuerte que…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, ambos escucharon a Jhonny gritar desesperadamente en su habitación, Erik se levanto como un cohete de su cama.

-Wow, el tu hermanito si debe de tener una pesadilla fea si grita así. menciona Nick.

-Tengo que ir a verlo, el nunca grita así. Dice Erik

-Tranquilo chico, recuerda que solo es una...

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase, escuchan a Jhonny gritar

-NO, NO, DÉJAME NO, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Ese ultimo grito puso nervios a ambos, por lo que fueron corriendo a su habitación, Nick noto que en la parte inferior de la puerta salia un luz de color violeta, preocupados por como se encontraba Jhonny decidieron abrir la puerta, Nick fue el que tomo el picaporte de la puerta, abrió la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

-Hey chico, ¿por estas gritan...?

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

* * *

 **(ARTURVEN) Holo Gente, gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido en este casi mes sin actualización en esta historia, este cap lo comencé a trabajar ayer en la noche, pero como en la nueva casa no hay casi nada para entretener a mi hermanita :3, lo único que no la a vuelto loca es unos vídeos musicales de esos que todo el mundo se puede descargar de youtube, pero sinceramente es difícil escribir cuando alguien te esta observando todo el día...y por eso es que uno quiere a su hermanito o hermanita, siempre esta con uno (incluso cuando no la desees o este en el peor momento), esta con uno.**

 **Bueno, este cap lo pude hacer puesto a que en el nuevo colegio (que esta gigantesco el O Y M) tenemos unos días extras libres, por lo que si me da tiempo, publicare la otra parte de este cap el lunes (o si logro tener un poco mas de tiempo el domingo en la tarde o en la noche, me gusta publicarlos en la noche), espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, pueden dejar sus opiniones o para los nuevos saludos y para la sugerencias para ideas de próximos capítulos o próximos fics, tambien para los nuevos me ayudan bastante y la producción de mas capítulos con los nuevos Fav y seg.**

 **PD: Si les gustan un fic de Dragon ball Z, hace varios dias publique un fic-Shot de combate y algo de...trisiteza y romance ligero...esta bastante bueno, si les gusta ese me avisan en los comentarios para ver sus opiniones, lo podrán encontrar en mi biografía, buenas noches gente, los Jamo como la arepa ;)**


	45. Capitulo 35 (parte 2)

**(ARTURVEN) Hola amigos, espero que estén muy bien, antes de que regrese mi inactividad o como prefiero llamarle, "mi tumba", antes de que regrese a mi laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrgo hiatus, me vi en la necesidad de terminar este capitulo de una buena vez, para no dejarlos con las dudas con lo que quede, creo que en el ultimo capitulo pareció una mezcla entre Shonen y algunas crepys; En esta ocasión le damos el saludo a un nuevo miembro de esta familia que va creciendo mas y mas, aquí le mando un fuerte saludo y abrazo parte almas a "** ZootopiaMadeMeTheFurryIamNow **" de U.S.A** **, quitando los tópicos que tal vez no sean de su interés comencemos este desmadre y a comenzar.**

* * *

Capitulo 35 Parte 2

Eran ya horas de la noche y Nick había vuelto de el departamento de Judy para que descansase en su casa, aunque el zorro le sugirió que se quedase en la casa de Nick, pero la coneja por alguna razón no quería molestar (al menos para su punto de vista) a Nick, sin embargo tuvo que dejar que se fuera o la enojada seria ella.

-Me siento acabado -dice Jhonny en un tono de cansancio- quiero ir a mi camita.

-Igual yo -menciona Nick- y eso que había tenido unos cuantos similares a podríamos despertarnos en madrugada por alguna emergencia de esos mercenarios de voz Buzekai.

-debemos prepararnos para lo que sea, pero es el momento de descansar, hoy fue un día bastante pesado. Menciona Erik.

los 3 luego de cepillarse los dientes, van directo a sus habitaciones para reponer sus energías para mañana...Jhonny, a pesar de que sabia que cosas peligrosas podían pasar la emoción de poder ayudar a los agentes internacionales lo llenaba de emoción, cerro la puerta de su habitación y se miro en un espejo de cuerpo completo que a Nick le daba fastidio sacar de allí por lo que se podía decir que era como un regalo, este dijo para simismo.

-Muy bien Jhonny, mañana sera un gran día, podrás atrapar a los mas grandes malos de la ciudad...le han quitado la vida a compañeros y haremos que se queden en la cárcel.

al centarce en la cama, escucho su telefono bibrar y al mirarlo noto que era un mensaje de trixie, este decia

 _-Hola Jhonny, ¿has escuchado lo de el departamento de policía?_

Jhonny rapidamente le contsto

 _(JHONNY) Si, mañana dijeron que esos criminales podrian provocar algo grande_

 _(TRIXIE) Solo espero que mañana logremos controlarlo_

 _(JHONNY) Eso es seguro, ademas de que estaremos en grupo_

Derepente, Trixe un mensaje que hace senti a Jhonny un poco extrañado y confundido

 _(TRIXIE) Con tigo a mi lado protegiéndome, no me pasara nada_

Jhonny sentía u extraño sentimiento al leer eso, se quedo pensando por unos momentos que responder para que ella no pensase en algo raro, lo único que paso por su mente fue que fuese una pequeña broma, por lo que solo se le ocurrió seguirle la corriente.

 _(JHONNY) Claro, prefiero a que me hagan daño a mi a que te toque un lindo pelo de tu cuerpo,linda_

Este penso que las ultimas palabras no fueron las mas adecuadas para expresarse, mas que toda por la que terminaba la frase,"linda" eso luego de escribirlo se comenzo a sonar extraño, Jhonny espero pero por alguna razon no se le devolvia el mensaje, penso que ya su amiga se habia ido a acostar puesto a que mañana lo mas probable era que tuviesen que ir temprano al trabajo,eso por alguna razon le daba algo de tranquilidad al no responder pero al mismo tiempo le daba una sensacion un tanto insegura, sin embargo antes de que se diera cuenta ya habia resibido un mensaje de la loba, esta decia

 _-Ay que cosas tan lindas dices, ¿me estas coqueteando querido?_

Esa frase fue mas que suficiente para causar una tonalidad roja en el rostro de nuestro humanito, sin dar explicaciones solamente le deseo buenas noches y se fue a dormir, este dijo antes de caer al sueño.

-No entiendo, Trixie lleva algunos días actuando un poco extraño, tal vez tiene demasiada presión por el trabajo.

.

La sensación de estar de cara al concreto fue lo que se pudo sentir mayoritariamente en ese momento, Jhonny abrió los ojos con pesades y lentitud, el cansancio fue la sensación que predomino en su mente y cuerpo, sentía un pequeño dolor de cabeza en ese momento pero el tacto de su mano con su cabellera se sintió extraña, no se sentía como el tacto normal que una persona tendría, al ver su mano noto que esta estaba rodeada por un rara tela gruesa de un color azul muy pálido que el ya había visto en algún lado, noto que su otra mano también estaba cubierta, también noto que su respiración era difícil de realizar, al tratar de tocar su boca comenzó a sentir algo parecido como lo que sentía en sus manos, era una experiencia extraña, ¿que sucedía y como había llegado? eran las primeras preguntas que se había hecho para si mismo.

Sentía a su alrededor un calor que no sabia si decir reconfortante o incomodo, al levantar se dio cuenta de que estaba a varios metros de la estación de policía de la ciudad...pero eso no fue lo que noto primeramente...lo que vio lo aterro hasta el alma...ella mas en casi todos lados, edificios destruidos, vehículos dañados y lo peor, cadáveres de todas las especies muertas; niños, adolescentes,adultos,ancianos...parecía como una vista de el infiernos. Coloco sus manos en la cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarse aunque eso claramente no funcionaba, pensó que como estaba cerca del ZDP tal vez alguien sabia de lo que había ocurrido en el lugar, por lo que logro conseguir a sus alrededores un cuchillo tirado al lado de una gacela, Jhonny pensó que lo que fuese que lo ataco fue grande puesto a que tenia marcas de zarpazo en su pecho y todo el cuello

Mientras mas corría para llegar al ZDP se encontraba con mas muertos, ¿quien en susano juicio estaría tan enfermo como para hacer esta masacre?, al llegar a las puertas de el departamento encontró a varios de sus compañeros muertos, estos también presentaban marcas como las de la gacela pero también presentaba perforaciones como si hubiesen sido apuñalados por alguien, Jhonny comenzó a temblar ante todo esto, ¿quien sabe si mas policías estaban muertos?...ante esto paso un pensamiento que rápidamente olvido; al abrir las puertas de cristal noto que el lugar estaba muy oscuro.

-En estos momentos, me gustaría tener la visión nocturna de el señor Nick

Con la poca luz de la tarde nublada solo alcanzo a ver varias manchad de sangre que se encontraban en el suelo...al fijar su vista hacia al frente vio una sombra de una figura regordeta, solo conocía a alguien con esa silueta.

-Garraza -dijo en u tono de alivio- no sabes como me alegro de verte, no sabes las cosas horribles que hay allá afuera...¿Ben?

Por alguna razón, Ben no se movía de su silla, solo podía ver su sombra sentada a espaldas de Jhonny, luego de todo lo que había visto ¿no le que ayudar o al menos hablar?, al tratar de acercarse Garraza cayo al suelo, inmediatamente Jhonny fue a ayudarle...cuando lo miro de frente, por el susto salto casi 2 metros tanto en altura como en distancia...Benjamín estaba muerto, alguien o algo le quito los ojos y con lo que parecieron unas garras le cortaron el cuello...lo mas traumatizante fue que tomaron un intestino delgado y amarraron las patas de Benjamín para que no se cayera de su silla; Jhonny solo inperventilo y comenzó a llorar lentamente, trato de secar sus lagrimas y camino por uno de los pasillo in ver el cuerpo de su amigo.

Mientras mas caminaba solo encontraba encontraba un rastro de sangre que guiaban hacia una dirección, durante el camino logro encontrar el baño y entro a este para tratar de lavar su rostro, al entrar encontró que el baño fue lo único que estaba completamente intacto...salvo por los vidrio que en cada uno estaban escritas 2 frases que se repetían en casi todos.

 _"El asesinar es hermoso"_ y _"La sociedad no vale nada"_

Esas frases le dieron un escalofrió a Jhonny por toda la médula, la sensación de la tela en sus manos con el agua llenando se sentía un tanto molesta, de repente los guantes y la extraña cosa en la boca de Jhonny que parecía ser algún tipo de bozal emitieron un pequeño pitido las cuales les permitió liberarse, pero al verlas se vio algo que lo asusto.

sus manos estaban llenas de sangre que lograban gotear al suelo, algo que noto fue que en las puntas de todos sus dedos parecía que se estaban curando por unas marcas, al levantar su vista noto que la comisura de sus labios también se estaba recuperando, la marca cicatrizándose parecía tener una ligera forma de una sonrisa, también vio que traía su uniforme de policía pero este lucia diferente a como el lo recordaba, no tenia ni su placa ni su arma reglamentaria que fue una de las primeras cosas que se dio cuenta cuando se despertó, su uniforme parecía desgastado, tenia manchas de tonalidades rojizas y cafés que ocupacaban el azul marido de la que era el color característico del uniforme policíaco, los pensamientos de que es lo que estaba pasando gobernaban su mente.

-¿Dónde estarán los demás?

Sin previo aviso una voz extremadamente grave le susurro

-tu sabes donde se encuentran

Del susto casi se cae al suelo, al merar hacia atrás no había nadie, luego dijo para si mismo.

-Madre mía, no se por que no me a dado un infarto todavía.

Comenzó a pensar en que lugar se podrían encontrar sus amigos , (en el caso de que siguiesen vivos)….de repente le vino la de al fin ver el lugar pero

-Eso es, tal vez están en la sala de reuniones…jejej debo de tener la cabeza muy preocupada todavía,¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?

Camino por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con las puertas de la sala de reuniones, se sintió contento de al fin ver el lugar pero…su felicidad se convirtió en miedo cuando vio al suelo….el rastro de sangre que había visto por uno de los pasillo se conectaba con otros que justamente pasaban por debajo de las puertas.

-Oh dios no…por favor,que solo sea la sangre de alguien herido. Dijo en un tono quebradizo.

Trato de abrir la puerta pero el temblor que sentía en su mano se lo impedía, paro y tomo aire para tratar de tranquilizarse aunque ya estaba al borde de la locura.

Cerro los ojos y empujo las puertas; a penas paso a la sala con los ojos cerrados comenzó a sentir un olor fétido,metálico pero mas que todo fuerte, este dijo mientras caminaba.

-que raro, ¿Qué huele así?

A penas termino su pregunta se tropezó con algo grande, al caer al suelo sintió una especie de charco que empapo sus ropas y parte de su cara, al ver que fue con lo que tropezó vio que era el oficial Colmillar (un tigre) que estaba tirado como un muñeco de trapo.

-Co…co…colmillar…tu…est-estas.

Levanto la mirada para observar su alrededor...posiblemente fue la peor decisión que tomo en su vida...todos sus compañeros, inclusive con los pocos que no no hablaba mucho...muertos...marcas de garras,marcas de mordidas en diversas partes de el cuerpo,destripados,descuartizado, Jhonny solo dio un grito de terror al ver a todos sus compañeros, entro en shock cuando miro adelante de el, logro encontrar lo que quedaba de Bogo; tanto pesuñas delanteras y traseras mutiladas, su estomago,pecho y cuello pareció solo unos trozo de carne colgante; esto parecía haber salido de la mente de algún pertubado mental, era algo simplemente repulsible.

Jhonny rápidamente salio y vomito en la salida de la sala, sentía como sus piernas temblaba y su estomago parecía querer sacar otro poco mas de el repulsivo liquido; solo pudo pensar en los momentos de angustia que debieron sufrir sus compañeros...de repente un pensamiento cruzo por su mente...al recuperar las fuerzas por completo en sus piernas , comenzó a correr el pasillo que fuese, gritando los nombre de su amigos.

-Señor Nick!, Señorita Judy!, Hermano!,Trixie! -era lo que gritaba desesperado- jesus, incluso me alegraría de encontrar a Cooler o a Jason.

En ese momento le vino la idea a su mente...corrió rápidamente por uno de los pasillos hasta que escucho un sonido venir de de unas puertas, estas resultaron ser las de la sala de investigación de productos narcóticos, el interior de el lugar estaba muy oscuro, durante su caminar se golpeaba regularmente con sillas u otros objetos que obstaculizaban su caminar, esto se fue dando hasta que logro tocar una fisura en la pared y al buscar un poco mas abajo logro encontrar una perilla, noto que la cerradura estaba dura como casi todas las de el lugar...pero al abrirla se topo con algo que temía...Nick y Judy tirados bajo un charco de sangre.

Jhonny solamente abrió sus ojos de impresión y las lagrimas comenzaron a generarse, este rápidamente corrió para tomar los dos cuerpos que presentaban marcas de golpes y rasguños.

-Ay dios,ay dios -decía un tono desesperado y lloroso- no,no,no, por favor despierten, señor Nick, Judy...por favor despierte...

Jhonny entre lagrimas solo se quedo abrazando los cuerpos de quienes alguna vez fueron sus amigos con vida, salio de la sala junto a los cuerpos de Judy y Nick entre sus brazos...pensó en un lugar donde los podría dejar y su ultima vaga esperanza en ese momento de encontrar a alguien con vida.

Luego de caminar por 5 minutos logro encontrar la sala en la que se "hospedaban" los amigos de Jhonny mientras no tenían un lugar especifico para vivir, Jhonny dejo los cuerpos de Judy y Nick en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta, por alguna razón el vidrio estaba tapado por algún cartón, la puerta tenia seguro por lo que Jhonny tubo que buscar algo para abrir la puerta. Luego de varios intentos con una vara de metal hasta que el seguro cedio y dejo abrir por unos milímetros la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta, Jhonny dejo caer la puerta...encontró a los 3 agentes de la ZIA muertos en el suelo con sus trajes destrozados; Cloy y Trixie en unas camas, ambas con marcas de ataque de el mismo animal que mato al resto de el departamento de policía...y Erik...al final de la sala, recostado de la pared y el suelo con ambos brazos cercenados, con marcas de garras y mordidas en el cuello; Jhonny simplemente cayo al suelo de rodillas...coloco su frente junto al frió piso junto a sus nudillos...llorar...llorar...llorar, fue lo único que le quedaba hacer en ese momento, ya estaba al borde de la locura, ya no aguantaba a ver a todos sus seres queridos muertos de formas tan brutales y despiadadas.

-Por que me pasa esto -dice entre lagrimas- ¿que sucedió aquí?, ¿porque todos están muertos y el esta vivo?, esto...esto...

Antes de que pudiese terminar, sintió como un frió lo abrazaba lentamente, una presencia se estaba aproximándose hacia el, escucho como unos pasos descalzos se acercaban, las luces de el lugar comenzaron a parpadear lentamente hasta que comenzaron a aumentar la velocidad en las que estas fallaban, Jhonny rápidamente se levanto de el suelo y tomo la vara metálica que estaba junto a el, este dijo.

-¿quien esta allí? si eres el maldito que mato a todos, te juro que no dejare que salgas vivo de aquí. Amenazo Jhonny.

La oscuridad comenzaba a ser mas fuerte ante la vista de el humano, antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, sintió como unas garras lograron causarle heridas en el pecho, al enfocar mas su mirada solo pudo ver una silueta aunque logro ver algunas características de esta silueta; esta parecía tener una altura de 2.5m, era de musculatura aparentemente fuerte, parecía tener unos cuernos en su frente, garras d cm, no podía identificar como era su rostro con exactitud.

Antes de que se pudiese darse cuenta, fue recibido por otro ataque que logro esquivarlo en el ultimo segundo, trato de golpear a quien sea que sea que estaba frente de el pero este le quito la vara metálica y recibió una fuerte patada que lo envió contra una pared cercana, al caer de rodillas al suelo sintió que ese único golpe le había sacado casi todo el aire que tenia en sus pulmones; de nuevo sin previo aviso y sin decir nada, recibió un fuerte un puñetazo que le hizo escupir una buena cantidad de sangre; pronto se escucho una voz extremadamente gruesa sonar en el lugar que le hizo temblar al humano.

-Parece que eres como todos los mortales como tu...tan preocupado por los demás...das asco.

Jhonny sintió como una especie de sensación de ningún tipo de pelaje o piel se comenzó a colocar debajo de su quijada y comenzó a elevarla, como si quisiese que lo mirase de frente...al hacerlo solo pudo ver dos luces blancas que atravesaban su alma que parecía ser sus ojos, parecía que la voz provenía de la criatura, esta dijo.

-Es irónico, ¿no sabes que fue lo que paso? jejej, deja que te lo muestre.

Pronto, uno de los televisores de el lugar se encendió sin previo aviso, la estática estuvo presente durante unos cuantos momentos...poco a poco pasaron algunas escenas de lo que pudo haber pasado, Jhonny sintió unos dedos con unas garras comenzaron a tocar su cuero cabelludo,se escucho la voz diciendo.

-Fijate bien niño.

Con sus garras obligo a Jhonny a mirar la imágenes; en estas parecían cosas horribles: primero salían todos los amigos de Jhonny a distancia mientra que el humano parecía estar revolcándose en en suelo de dolor, pronto se mostraba una especie de transformación, se mostraba como se formaba un hocico de animal, unas garras negras destrozaban las puntas de sus dedos, la comisura de sus labios se comenzó a romper formando una perturbadora sonrisa, en las siguientes imágenes con su nuevo aspecto demoníaco comenzó a atacar y matar a sus amigo. Jhonny gritaba desesperado para tratar de que el ser lo soltase pero este no se dejaba, pronto se mostró como siguió el ZDP...Jhonny logro salir a las afueras y...ya supo como se formo este infierno.

Pronto Jhonny aunque no quería aceptarlo, ya sabia que fue lo que paso, este pregunto.

-Maldito, ¿por que lo hiciste?

La risa de el ser era extremadamente grave, a tal nivel que comenzó a molestarle a los oídos a Jhonny, esta dijo luego de reír frenéticamente.

-Solamente quería ver como te sentías, francamente es muy divertido ver sufrir a un mortal.

¿Como se sentía?, aunque Jhonny no lo dije por primera vez de verdad quería matar a alguien, quien sea este tipo parecía no ser un animal...parecía mas bien un demonio, la silueta sombría simplemente mostró sus garras que parecían tener rastros de sangre.

No,no,no, déjame, no,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH. Gritaba Jhonny para tratar de soltarse.

Justo en el momento en el que el ser que no se dejaba ver por las sombras estaba a punto de matarlo , se escucharon unas voces que Jhonny identifico en ese momento.

-¿Hay algún wey por aquí?. Se escuchaba de la voz de Jason

-¿Hay alguien aquí?. Se escuchaba en la voz de Valentina

-Hemos venido a ayudar. Se escuchaba en la voz de Agustin

-Si hay alguien aquí avise. Dijo la voz de Sol

La voces le provocaron una inmensa felicidad al Jhonny pero esta rápidamente se convirtió en preocupación.

.

Erik y Nick fueron corriendo en dirección hacia la habitación en la que se alojaba Jhonny, al mirar al suelo,noto que una luz violeta se reflejaba en el suelo, Nick rápidamente tomo la perilla de la puerta y comenzó a girarla para abrir la puerta.

-Hey chico,¿por que estas grita...?

Ninguno de los 2 pudo decir una palabra al ver lo que sus ojos contemplaron...Jhonny estaba ardiendo en llamas de ese misterioso color violeta, Jhonny no emitía gritos como hace unos momentos pero su rostro decía lo contrario, estaba encima de la sabanas, estaba sentado encima de la cama con las rodillas hacia el y las manos en la cabeza, se podía observar claramente que estaba llorando por alguna razón.

-Oh dios mio Jhonny. Exclamo Erik.

-No te preocupes, tengo un extintor en el garaje. Dijo Nick

El zorro corrió como una bala y en la parte trasera de la puerta de el lado de el garaje logro encontrar un extintor de color rojo con una linea negra, Nick lo tomo y corrió hacia el cuarto de Jhonny para aplicar el liquido espumoso sobre el joven.

-No te preocupes chico, ya estoy aquí.

Nick quito el seguro y roció el liquido espumoso contra-incendios, ambos se comenzaron a sentir un poco mejor cuando vieron la espuma salir y tocar las llamas...pero...no desaparecían.

-¿Pero que cojones?. Dijo Nick

-Esa porquería no funciona. Dijo Erik

-Maldita sea, entonces buscare agua, trata de apagarlo con las otras sabanas mientras trato de buscar un balde para echarle agua.

Nick salio rápidamente de la habitación mientras Erik se quedo y trato de utilizar las otras sabanas que estaban en el closet de la habitación para tratar de apagar las raras llamas violetas que cubrían a su hermano, al utilizarlas, Erik noto que sus sabanas no se sentían calientes, aun estaban frías por la brisa de la noche, al ver su cama noto que no estaba para nada quemada, era como si simplemente estuviese presente pero no quemaba la tela, simplemente cubría su cuerpo y estas no le dañaban en absoluto, Erik logro escuchar a su hermano susurrar algo en un tono lloroso.

-Todos...amigos...solo quiero que están bien.

En ese momento a Erik le vino una idea a la mente, era algo extremadamente arriesgado pero estaba desesperado.

.

Nick apresurado por la seguridad de el joven, salio corriendo con el tubo de agua de el fregadero, este perdía un poco por cada paso que daba debido a que como corría, el agua se agitaba de un extremo a otro de el balde.

Al llegar a la habitación encontró una escena que no se creía...Erik abrazando a Jhonny que aun estaba envuelto en llamas, Nick no entendía el motivo de esta acción, pero pronto comenzó a ver algo impresionante, mientras mas tiempo y mas fuerte abrazaba a Jhonny las llamas comenzabas a desvanecerse y dejaban al descubierto que estas no habían provocado ningún daño tanto en el joven ni en la cama.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma. Dijo Nick en voz baja.

Ante esto se escuchaban a los dos hermanos hablar entre ellos, Jhonny entre lagrimas comenzaba a abrazar lentamente a su hermano con una cara de impresión pegada a su rostro.

-E-E-¿Erik?

-Tranquilo hermanito;estoy aquí,estoy aquí. Decía Erik mientras acariciaba la parte trasera de la cabeza de Jhonny para tranquilizarlo.

La escena parecida la de un niño de 5 años perdido que había encontrado a su padre, Jhonny solamente se quedo abrazando a Erik hasta que las extrañas llamas desaparecieron, el chico menciono.

-Me alegro tanto de que estén bien. Menciono Jhonny.

Sin previo aviso, el zorro se unió al momento sentimental abrazando hasta donde podía a los humanos.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

* * *

 **(ARTURVEN) YOLO GENTE :3, Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de esta ocasión, en realidad pensé que podría subirlo el lunes antes de que me ganase la flojera, pero me comencé a sentir un pelito mal y hasta ahora es que e podido terminarla junto a las tareas que los profesores han mandado en el nuevo colegio :v, lastimosamente creo que este sera mi ultimo cap por un tiempo (tampoco es que estaré varios meses sin actualizar, lo mas probable es que dure como un mes o si el cap es un poco mas corto , unas cuantas semanas), pero bueno, tal vez me extrañen o tal vez no (con todos esos otros fics por allí ¿como me van a extrañar?)...na mentira :)**

 **yours sensuals review** **(Kill me please)**

 ***Unnamed being: Epale compa, también me da gusto ver como estas (aunque ya hablamos en nuestro trabajo que escribimos), tal vez esta segunda parte de este cap parezca básicamente lo mismo que su primera parte pero...es que...es la "segunda parte" _ba da tusss :vD...cri cri..._ ejem...si señor, volví tan fuerte como un golpe en las bolas (no es la mejor metáfora , lo se); Erik esta preocupado por muchas cosas, principalmente por lo que pueda pasar con su hermano, weno bro, solo espero que esta no sea la ultima vez que hablamos en corto tiempo, saludos desde la tierra de los quisqueyanos por parte de un Venezolano :)**

 ***ZootopiaMadeMeTheFurryIamNow:** **Hello brother ... or sister (do not get angry just in case: v), well, do not worry about it, if I can understand it, my English is a bit basic but at least I could understand your comment, I'm English "Basic-intermediate", so I am neither very novice and very advanced in this language, in short, if you manage to see this I send you a strong greeting friend.  
**

 **P.D: I get to see in your profile that you also have a story a bit similar and seems to be quite interesting, read it as much as you can**

 **Bueno me gente preciosa y germosa, eso es todo por esta ocasión, cuando las clases estén un poco mas ligeras prometo publicar mas capítulos pero por el momento habrá que hacer una espera, gracias a toda la gente que espero y que tal vez no pensaba que publicaría un cap nuevo a estas alturas, pero saben que por mi , me gusta publicar caps en la noche, nose por que en realidad...:v), (quitando esa cara de pedofilo-idiota), me despido amigos y amigas de el mundo, recuerden dejar sus opiniones en los comentarios y a los nuevos para apoyar la historia y/o recibir un saludo, darle a fav o a seguirla, hasta la próxima ;).**


	46. Capitulo 36

**(ARTURVEN) mmmmm...salí mas rápido de lo que pensé...y ya termine los exámenes...bueno, vamos a ver como le han ido a nuestros amigos.**

Capitulo 36 "relatos, los Buzekai realizan un secuestro importante"

En la casa de Nick, todavía estaban averiguando sobre lo que había pasado hace unos cuantos minutos en la habitación de uno de los hermanos humanos, Nick estaba sentado en su sillón favorito reclinable, a pesar de que su mirada era de confusión ante escuchar algunas cosas que pudieron recordar de sus sueños; los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá ya que era casi el único lugar que se podían sentar cómodamente a diferencia de gran parte de la casa, Erik simplemente se encontraba sentado, en su rostro preocupado pero aun algo nervioso que esa perturbadora pesadilla de hace unos minutos mientras con su dedo indice rascaba su mejilla derecha como un modo de tranquilizaciòn que esta maña también es aplicada a su hermano menor; mientras que Jhonny no decía nada, estaba agarrado de sus pierdas contraídas en dirección hacia el, en una posición parecida a una posición fetal, en su rostro un se marcaba esa mala experiencia de ese sueño pero por alguna razón se sentía tan real, Jhonny en esos momentos parecía mas bien un niño asustado, cada vez que su hermano o el zorro le preguntaban que fue en su caso, el solo respondía- " _solo fue algo muy feo"- ,_ en un momento el zorro luego de dejar salir un ligero suspiro, este dijo.

-Valla chicos, ustedes si que tiene problemas. Dijo en un tono un tanto pesimista.

-sinceramente. Menciono Erik.

Nick solamente se quedo mirándoles por algunos momentos para decirles algo.

-Parece que su raza esta llena de sorpresas, no sabia que ustedes podían generar esos espectáculos mientras dormían...si es así, ¿por sus "amiguitas" no dijeron nada mientras dormían?. Dijo nicholas terminando la frase con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Luego de unos rostros de confusión en los humanos, estos cambiaron a unos bastante sonrojados por el comentario, pero el primero en salir de esto fue Jhonny, preguntando.

-espero...¿"espectáculo"?...¿a que se refiere con eso?

Nick se quedo confundido por lo que dijo el humano de menor edad, este dijo.

-¿en serio no sabes de que hablo?. Dijo el zorro aun incrédulo.

-No señor Nick, ¿a que se refiere?. Dijo en un tono un tanto ingenuo.

Al escuchar eso, Nick tomo su celular y luego de revisar su galería de foto en la memoria de su teléfono, le mostró una foto que logro tomar justo en el momento en el que Erik logro darle un abrazo a Jhonny mientras este aun estaba envuelto entre esas llamas de color misterioso que no causaban dolor alguno, Jhonny simplemente se quedo atónito ante esa imagen, pensó que era falsa pero al ver quede verdad no fue remarcada o arreglada, a parte de que al ver el origen de la foto, esta fue tomada hace 15 minutos, justo el tiempo en el que despertó de golpe de esa horrible pesadilla.

-Esto...como...no puede ser -dijo impactado- es increíble, ¿como es que esto paso?

-¿ustedes no puede hacer eso?. pregunto algo confundido

-Claro que no, un humano nunca haría cosas como estas, es algo completamente imposible. Dijo Jhonny

-Bueno, todos los días se aprende algo nuevo. Dijo el zorro casi sin ninguna importancia.

-Es en serio señor Nick, no me siento cómodo con esto, ¿quien sabe si vuelve a pasar otra vez?.

Era la primera vez que tanto Nick como Erik veían a Jhonny tan preocupado por algo, en ese momento Nick se le hacerlo para ver algo, al ver que Nick solo le llegaba hasta poco mas de la cintura (contando las orejas claro), dio un fuerte salta para lograr sujetarse de su hombre con la apariencia como si fuese un pequeño abrazo y quedando casi a la misma altura.

-No te debes preocupar por lo que fuese eso chico ¿te digo algo?, ya que por estos..."terrores nocturnos" se nos quito algo el sueño, ¿que tal si vemos algo de tele hasta que vuelva el sueño?, en las madrugadas dan buenos programas y hace mucho tiempo que no veo uno.

Rápidamente la expresión de Jhonny cambio a una de felicidad, este dijo.

-Por supuesto señor Nick, vamos a hacerlo. Dijo con una sonrisa recién dibujada en su rostro.

-Okey, pero primero déjame buscar alguna botana o algo de tomar, no es bueno mirar televisión sin algo de eso ¿o si niño?

-Claro que no señor Nick

-Vale, Erik, si eres tan amable de buscar algo en la T.V mientras tu hermanito y yo buscamos algo en la cocina.

-De acuerdo. Dijo Erik tranquilamente.

Ambos se fueron se fueron a dirección a la cocina mientras que el humano que se quedo en la sala tomo el control remoto de el televisor que estaba en la sala, luego de encender el televisor, pero se estaba comunicando con alguien que logro sentir su voz.

 _-Erik?._ Se escucho la voz de Ivangel bastante débil por alguna razón.

-Ivangel, ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunta preocupado- no te escuchas muy bien

- _Si lo se, eso fue algo muy extraño._

-A Jhonny nunca le paso algo como esto...estoy muy preocupado, incluso diría asustado

- _No te preocupes Erik, eso ya paso._

-Si , eso lo entiendo pero, lo que me pregunto es, ¿que diablos fue eso?

La voz de Ivangel no sonó durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que respondió

- _No lo se...pero presiento de que es algo muy malo._

-Siento lo mismo, presiento que algo malo pasara pronto a pesar de que trato de imaginarme algo diferente.

- _Tranquilo, se que las cosas saldrán bien pronto, se que esos agentes y esos policías lograran atrapar a esos maleantes._

-Eso es verdad.

 _-Sabes...algo en esos criminales me hacen recordar algo...siento que son como los tu o Jhonny...esa misma sensación también la puedo percibir cuando te acercas a los agente Savage,Walker y Mona_

-Creo que...tengo una idea a lo que te refieres...¿los Buzekai también serán como los agentes?

 _-Estoy bastante seguro de ello._

.

Eran horas muy tempranas en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Zootopia, un jet privado estaba descendiendo hacia una pista privada que era utilizado para personajes importantes, de el artefacto volador y luego de que la compuerta se abriera, se dejo a ver a la estrella del Pop #1...la gran Gazelle, traía un vestido negro de en cima tenia unas incrustaciones plateadas que parecían como la noche bañada de estrellas y unos tacones marrones oscuros junto a un bolso de color negro con una costura gris.

Solamente en el lugar estaban las decenas de guardias que siempre traía en sus eventos y solo un puñado de periodistas que poseían un pase especial para lograr tomar algunas fotos, era aun de madrugada, por lo que Gallaze terminaría de descansar hasta la mañana para poder realizar unas practicas pocas horas para un próximo concierto.

La dama un poco cansada solo dio unos cuantos autógrafos y dijo unas cuantas palabras para los periodistas, pero para cuando termino de dar algunas palabras para los periódicos se comenzaron a escuchar unos disparos al aire, de repente entre los arboles cercanos salieron unos vehículos blindados y de estos bajaron varios animales que poseían armaduras tipo medieval; los guardas espaldas de la cantante trataron de defenderla, pero estos fueron asesinados por otros animales armados que los acompañaban, estos vestían con unos uniformes negros que cubrían su cuerpo y poseían unos cascos con unos lentes de color verde que parecían ser unos lentes de visión nocturna.

Gazalle trato de correr pero los 2 animales de armaduras mas grandes la atraparon, la dama trato de liberarse pero fue inútil, uno de los animales que la tenían prisionera parecía ser un rinoceronte, este estuvo a punto de golpearla pero el otro lo detuvo, este le dijo.

-Recuerda nuestro ideal Gilipollas. Dijo algo molesto.

El rinoceronte, aunque no se podía ver su rostro puesto a que un casco metálico lo tapaba, parecía sentir frustración, estos 2 animales corrieron con Galleze como prisionera y la dejaron en la parte trasera de uno de los vehículos, ambos se subieron al vehículo mas grande y con un transmisor que estaba en los asientos de el piloto y el co-piloto buscaron una frecuencia especifica, luego de girar un rato la perilla a la derecha e izquierda en varias ocasiones, lograron encontrar la que buscaban, uno de ellos dijo.

-Señor, ya la tenemos, ¿que hacemos ahora?

La radio con un poco de interferencia sonó un voz gruesa.

 _-Muy bien, ustedes vengan a la base, los cazadores están en la ciudad, indiquen les que comiencen la operación "manada"_

-Entendido señor, iremos para allá.

.

En el hospital de el hospital de la ciudad, se encontraban Jack en el cuarto de cuidados con Mona que un se encontraba un inconsciente, según los medico había despertado cuando el no estaba pero solo fu una sola vez, el estado de la zorra era estable y por lo menos no había empeorado, esperando aun impaciente por cada minuto que pasaba, poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a caer ante el cansancio y quedo dormido, luego de unos momentos su comunicador comenzó a vibrar, luego bostezar y rascar sus ojos atendió.

-¿que sucede?...¿que?...pero ella...de acuerdo, iré Mike espérame en la estación de policía, llegare en 12 minutos.

Pronto Jack luego de acomodar unas flores para Mona en una mesa que estaba al nado de su cama y de el monitor que analizaba sus pulsaciones salio corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la puerta de salida de el hospital, allí fue al estacionamiento de hospital y subió a su vehículo para ir al ZDP.

.

Luego de ver televisión por 20 minutos, los hermanos humanos y el zorro lograron recuperar el sueño e ir a dormir, Nick tranco la puerta de su cuarto y miro su maca, este dijo.

-Ahora si camita...ahora...estaremos juntos por esta noche. dice Nick

El zorro se lanzo a su cama para luego descansar...no pasaron 30 segundos hasta que el teléfono comenzó a sonar con su tono de llama que hizo que cambiara a un mal humor.

-Ay, no me jodas, ¿en serio?. dijo algo cascarrabias.

Nick con flojera tomo el teléfono para contestarlo.

-¿Quien es?. Pregunto en un tono quejoso.

 _-NICK!_

El zorro del sobresalto estaba casi despierto en su totalidad, este al preguntar que cual era la razón de la llamada la coneja respondió.

 _-El jefe Bogo me llamo como loco, dijo que secuestraron a alguien importante y unos animales armados con uniformes negros están saqueando varias tiendas de distintos tipos en todos los departamentos de la ciudad, en el centro es un caos._

La llamada se interrumpió por unos disparos que sonaron de afuera, al prestar un poco mas de atención logro darse cuenta de que los disparos se daban a varias calles de distancia.

 _-Tabez y otros oficiales están a punto de venir a mi casa a recogerme, ya estoy lista y ya llame a varios compañeros para avisarles de todos modos, diles a los chicos que se alisten, esto se pondrá muy feo._

Con decir esas ultimas palabras la llamada finalizo, nick escucho unos pasos por la sala principal y cuando vio que eran los chicos nerviosos por los sonidos, al ver a Nick algo nervioso también le comenzaron a hacer preguntas.

(ERIK) Nicholas, ¿que fueron esos sonidos?

(JHONNY) Señor Nick, ¿por que sonaron balazos a fuera?, ¿hay un enfrentamiento de la policía o algo así?.

Ante las preguntas el zorro respondió

-Recogan sus uniformes de el ZDP, hay robos armados en varias partes de la ciudad al mismo tiempo, no se que pueda ser exactamente pero vamos a averiguarlo.

Al decir esos, los 3 fueron en dirección a sus respectivas habitaciones rápidamente para acomodarse, estos delitos sorpresas los tenían impresionados, las teorías volaban en el aire pero lo primordial era primero encarcelar a los responsables de esto y esperar de que nadie salga herido...o por lo menos...nos menos que se pueda.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) HOLA GENTE BONITA, espero que estén super bien por aquí, solamente fueron casi 2 semanas, (en realidad pensaba que seria otro mes pero bueno), con este cap logramos ver algunas cosas interesantes:**

 **Los chicos tratando de ser sinceros hasta donde pueden sobre lo que experimentaron, el secuestro de Galleze (no se si se lo esperaron o no pero por si las dudas) a parte de esa operación "manada", ¿de que tratara?, ¿que tendrán planeado los lideres de los Buzekai? ; un pequeño momento con Jack y su queridisima Mona, un ship que muchos jaman con su kokoro...o no :V.**

 **Estas cosas y mas veremos en los próximos episodios; las opiniones,criticas o lo demás las pueden dejar si gustan en los comentarios que me encanta leerlos, al igual que para los nuevos que están leyendo al historia, los nuevos Fav y Seguidores de la historias ayuda en la producción de mas capítulos al igual de mas ánimos en las vistas de los caps, los quiero mucho amigos, nos leemos pronto, se despide de ustedes ARTUVEN.**


	47. Capitulo 37

**(ARTURVEN) Hola gente querida, les mando un grandisimo saludo a todos lo que estén leyendo este nuevo cap que les e podido traer, me disculpo si me e retrasado un poco con este capitulo , pero a parte de la escuela hay otra cosa e la que estoy involucrado que les explicare en la negritas de abajo por si acaso no escribo otro cap hasta inicios o mediados de marzo o incluso en semana santa (con lo que tal vez pueda publicar la secuela de el crossover de Zootopia y Slenderman), ya sin mas rodeos comencemos.**

Capitulo 37 "Los Buzekai inician el asalto a la ciudad, debemos defender a la ciudad"

Los 2 hermanos humanos Erik y Jhonny y el zorro Nick corrían hasta donde podían por el llamado de emergencia por los ataques que sucedían en los distritos de la ciudad.

(NICK) Yo ya estoy listo muchacho, ire a buscar a tu hermano para apurarle

(ERIK) De acuerdo Nicholas, solo me falta colocarme la placa y la correa.

Mientras tanto el menor de los hermanos humanos Jhonny, estaba terminando de arreglarse para este trabajo de ultima hora, este dijo para si-mismo.

-Vamos a ver...tengo mi uniforme, me puse mis zapatos por si vamos a Tonwdraton, tengo mi placa, mi cinturón, mi arma tranquilizante que dejan a los oficiales...pero...aun siento que olvido algo importante.

De repente Nick abre rápidamente la puerta y le dice a Jhonny.

-Chico, apresurate que zanahorias esta en la esquina y viene para aca

-Entendido señor Nick

Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta también se cerro, al volverse a quedar solo este dijo.

-Bueno, no debe de ser algo muy importante.

Tomo su identificación policial junto a su celular y ls 3 salieron de casa, al mirar a la calle se dieron cuenta de que habían algunas patrullas cerca de la casa de el zorro pero solo una estaba al frente, en el negro reflejo de el vidrio de esa patrulla se podía observar la silueta de Judy, luego de que se montase en el vehículo los tres y que Nick le diese un tierno pero rápido beso este dijo.

-Buenos dias zanahorias, ¿que tal tu mañana? dijo bromeando

-Muy gracioso Nick -dijo regañándolo- hay reportes de animales armados, vestidos con unos uniformes negros y muy armados y peligrosos en distintos puntos en toda la ciudad. Dijo la coneja.

-¿estamos cerca de uno de esos lugares?. Pregunto Erik

-Si, en la plaza central hay 12 de esos, están robando a diestra y siniestra.

-¿No se han reportado heridos? Pregunto el Zorro

-a parentemente no, Parece que los criminles estan solo pensando en robar, su objetivo no parece ser el de matar a civiles; sin embargo, ya han reportado a varios oficiales heridos. Dijo la coneja

-Eso es terrible. Menciono Jhonny

-¿Que es lo que piensa hacer Judy?. Pregunto Erik

-Según las instrucciones que acabo de escuchar de Bogo por los comunicadores; todos los oficiales que estén cerca de donde sean los ataques de los criminales, deben tratar de neutralizarlos o si es el caso...

En ese punto Judy se quedo callada durante el camino, con eso dejo en claro lo que seguía al final de la frase , pero ni siquiera sus cuerdas vocales querían decir esas palabras...

Nuestros amigos iban acompañados de un par de patrullas que también iban a Plaza Central, el camino parecía a la de una película apocalíptica debido a la multitud de vehículos en las calles sin nadie, debido a que los habían abandonado para protegerse, los policías tuvieron que tomar un atajo que aunque les tardo un poco mas de tiempo los llevo a su objetivo.

Al llegar a Plaza central, una granada que exploto saco la patrulla que iba mas adelante fue sacada de el camino, los oficiales que iban en ella salieron muy heridos pero vivos, a lo lejos se podían divisar a varios animales con las características que menciono Judy, algunos de esos animales eran rinocerontes,hienas,cerdos,zorros,etc; los oficiales no perdieron tiempo y con sus patrullas formaron una barrera justo antes de que comenzaran a ser atacados por una lluvia de balas mientras unos cuantos de los oficiales ayudaban a sacar a sus compañeros de el vehículo casi destruido, nuestros amigos junto a los demás policías se prepararon para contraatacar.

.

EN TONWDRATON

Cooler,Trixie,Cloy y un puñado de policía restantes, trataban de arrestar a un grupo de los Buzekai que tenían a un grupo de familias de tipo presa que estaban como rehenes en la bodega de una jugueteria, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de los policías estos no podían hacer mucho, solo lograr disparar algunos dardos y balas a los terroristas, a pesar de que los miembros de los Buzekai aun eran menos que al comienzo, estos estaban mucho mejor armados que los policías del ZDP, eso sin contar que aun tenían munición de sobra y la mayoría de los oficiales estaban heridos por las balas que atravesaron los uniformes y pelaje.

(COOLER) Maldita sea, aqui calado esta balacera, me estoy congelando el trasero y de paso no vienen los refuerzos. Dice en un tono molesto

(TRIXIE) Deben de tener algunos problemas. Dice Trixie

(COOLER) Si lo se hermanita, pero aquí estamos nosotros aguantando esta puteada de balas y no viene nadie- Responde Cooler aun molesto.

Ellos tres y los oficiales restantes trataron de rodear al grupo, sin embargo esto no funcionaba debido a que la zona en la que estaban era despejada y los edificios que estaban cerca, no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para llegar a ellos sin recibir un balazo, algunos oficiales lo intentaron pero casi todos les paso eso mismo, uno de los atacantes comenzó a comunicarse por lo que parecía una radio de mano.

De repente una pequeña pero veloz luz roja atravesó la radio y el costado de la cabeza del animal, matándolo al instante, los otros atacantes trataron de ver de donde venia ese ataque, tan pronto como cayo el primero también cayeron 2 mas por el mismo ataque, uno en la zona de el pecho y el otro en el abdomen, al levantar la vista , se vio la silueta de Mike Walker con el dedo indice y medio de su pata juntos en una estela roja, este dijo.

-Lamento llegar tarde oficiales, tuve que dejar a un amigo pero me traje a otros.

De entre la sombras salieron mas agentes del ZDP con uniforme tipo S.W.A.P y algunos miembros de la ZIA, aprovechando el descuido de los atacantes, Trix,Cloy y Cooler fueron los primeros en salir de la barrera policial para atacar con sus dardos tranquilizantes, los dardos y balas se mezclaron en el ambiente junto a la sangre caída, un zorro trato de atacar a Trixie pero con una patada esta lo alejo, antes de que le diese tiempo de levantarse, Cooler se puso en cima de el para evitar que se volviese a levantar, este dijo.

-Nadie toca a mi hermana.

Cooler comenzó a darles mordiscos el cuello de el zorro uniformado que solo pudo darle un zarpazo en el rostro a Cooler dejando le una parca, el lobo comenzó a darse zarpazos en el cuello,rostro,brazos y pecho hasta que dejo de responder, Cooler movió el cuerpo para ocultarle a su hermana lo que había hecho, mientras tanto los demás oficiales que aparecieron comenzaron a traer patrullas para llevarse a los oficiales heridos mientras que los restantes comenzaron a abrir las puertas.

(CLOY) ¿Por que se demoraron tanto en llegar?. Pregunto Cloy a Mike

(COOLER) Sabe que la pasamos bien mal con esos desgraciados a punta de balas

(MIKE) Jej lo siento, pero estábamos en el hospital de la ciudad, los Buzekai trataron de secuestra a la señorita Mona.

(CLOY) ¿Ella no es la secretaria de el señor Savage?

(MIKE) Secretaria y novia de Savage

A pesar de que el sonido de los animales apresados, liberos y felices inundo el lugar, para los tres les parecio como una pausa en el tiempo al escuchar eso, se quedaron impresionados puesto a que la unica pareja inter-especie que habia en toda la ciudad (que se conocia) eran Judy y Nick

(TRIXIE) ¿También son pareja?. Pregunto muy sorprendida.

(MIKE) Claro que si, pensaba que ya lo sabían.

(COOLER) Creo que las parejas "zorro-conejo" comienzan a ser bastante populares últimamente.

(MIKE) Eso creo. Dice junto a unas cuantas risas.

(TRIXIE) ¿Creen que estén bien?. Pregunta un tanto preocupada

(MIKE) No se preocupe oficial, algunos oficiales y civiles salieron heridos pero todo se controlo, no hay nadie en peligro de muerte, al menos, eso me dijeron antes de venir para acá.

Al decir eso, el y los demás agentes se comenzaron a retirarse de la escena puesto a que ya no tenían mucho que hacer en el lugar, cargaron los cuerpos de los atacantes inconscientes por los tranquilizantes en una camioneta de gran tamaño y de apariencia metálica de color azul y blanco , mientras que los atacantes muertos fueron colocados en otra camioneta de el mismo tamaño y apariencia pero de color negro y gris.

durante el camino los tres lobos aun parecían preocupados por la situación en la que se encontraba la ciudad, en ese momento Trixie solo un pensamiento.

-Espero que Jhonny y los demás estén bien.

-No te preocupes por el, esta con Judy Hopps y Nick Wilde, esos dos son los mejores oficiales que tiene el departamento de policia de la ciudad. Dice Cooler para tratar de tranquilizar a su hermana menor

-Aun así, debemos estar atentos a cualquier movimiento que pase. Dice Cloy en un tono serio

Trixie no podía dejar de pensar en que sus amigos estaban en peligro por culpa de esos miserables, era una situación de tensión tanto para ellos y toda la ciudad; Cooler encendió la radio para comunicarse con la comisaria.

-Es la patrulla 3-5-6, hemos logrado neutralizar la situación en la calle Sonwtron en el distrito de Tonwdraton, por favor, denos nuevas ordenes.

En el comunicador respondió la voz de Benjamín muy nervioso,apurada y algo cansada al mismo tiempo.

 _-Ah bien, pues a ver...en la calle Robinso en el distrito forestal, hemos tenido que retirar a los oficiales de una zona por muchos heridos, van para alla varios oficiales, Bogo dice que vallan para allá ahora._

-De acuerdo gordito. Dijo en un tono un poco burlón.

-Ya dije que no estoy...

Antes de que pudiese terminar su frase, Cooler colgó el comunicador, produciendo a las hembras algo de risa.

(TRIXIE) Ay hermanote, siempre con tus tonterías.

(CLOY) Pareces que nunca cambiaras

(COOLER) Claro que no, saben que por eso soy tan "Cool". Dice como si fuese un buen chiste

(TRIXIE) (¬¬

(CLOY) (¬¬

(COOLER) Vaya, parece que hoy tenemos un publico difícil, de cualquier modo vayámonos para el distrito forestal.

.

Nick y Judy lograron derribar a un par de los atacantes, sin embargo quedaron atrapados en un edificio y los demás oficiales estaba combatiendo al gran numero de atacantes; el zorro desde una ventana comenzó a disparar con sus dardos a los atacantes que estaban disparando contra los otros oficiales; sin embargo, Nick recibió un disparo cerca de su hombro, a pesar de que no toco hueso o músculos importantes, provoco que comensace a salir sangre de la herida.

-Demonios, esto duele -dijo quejadose- esto esta mal.

-Oh dios Nick, estas herido, debemos buscar algo para tapar la herida.

Nick de repente comenzó a escuchar unos pasos acercándose , al en una ventana se vieron a varios de los Buzekai mirándole detenidamente para luego apuntarle con sus rifles, tanto la coneja como el zorro sintieron que sus corazones se detuvieron por unos momentos, sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen disparar, uno de los oficiales embistió violentamente a quienes apuntaban, este resulto ser el oficial Merentes a quienes el dúo de el zorro y la coneja pensaban que era uno de los que podía ser el traidor de el ZDP; su sorpresa creció cuando vieron que Erik también lo acompañaba, ambos peleando contra los terroristas; sin perder mas tiempo Judy y Nick salieron de allí para ayudarles.

.

Felix aun siendo mas fuertes que los criminales, no podía evitar que recibiera golpes y rasguños pero por lo menos logro quitarles los rifles y hacer la pelea mas justa, por lado de Erik las cosas no iban bien, había sido acorralado por 4 atacantes armados, uno de estos le dijo.

-Algunas ultimas palabras muchacho.

Erik estaba contra la espalda y la pared, para salir bien de esa debí hacerlo, para su suerte allí solo estaba Merentes y este estaba bastante ocupado, por lo que tenia la oportunidad; cada uno de sus ojos comenzó a emitir una luz naranja tenue que no se mostraba por los guantes negros que tenia, los atacantes solo lo miraron algo extrañados al verlo en ese aspecto pero esta expresión cambio a shock cuando desapareció en un segundo como si fuese un holograma.

-Maldita sea, a donde se a ido. Menciono un atacante.

-No lo se, pero debemos mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Menciono otro.

De la nada Erik apareció al frente de un cerdo que estaba junto a los atacantes que lo amenazaron , recibió una patada que lo envió al techo y cayo al suelo con una sonrisa estúpida con varios dientes faltantes; el siguiente fue un alce que con un puñetazo contra una pared , provoco que esta se agrietara; a una sariguella solo lo lanzo hacia uno de los que atacaban a Feliz, solamente quedaba un caballo que estaba temblando de miedo al ver a alguien con tales habilidades, de un segundo a otro Erik se puso frente a frente con el cual casi le da un puñetazo que solo se quedo a centímetros de el hocico de el atacante.

Preguntándose por que no termino de dar el golpe, sintió una gran onda que lo mando disparado contra quienes ataca a Felix, todo fue como lo planeo Erik...menos una cosa...Feliz en realidad vio todo, aun peleando con los atacantes mas grandes, el rinoceronte con heridas en el cuerpo se le acerco rápidamente al humano, este le dijo algo emocionado.

-Compañero, eso fue increíble, ¿como lo lograste?

Erik no sabia como responder, miles de respuestas comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, hasta que logro capacitar para tener la idea que mas o menos tuviera sentido en ese momento.

-Pues , que puedo decir -decía con algo de nerviosismo- supongo que...el entre-entrenamiento de el ZDP es muy bueno.

Inmediatamente sabia que esa respuesta era completamente errada, esto se demostró con la respuesta de Felix.

-Claro que no, esos parecieron como unos superpoderes, eres genial, ¿tu hermano también lo puede hacer?

Erik aun no sabia de que manera responder, el nerviosismo en el creio al escuchar los pasos de Nick y Judy acercandose hacia ellos, este solo le dijo a Felik

-Escucha, por favor no le cuentes a nadie sobre...lo que puedo hacer, confió en ti.

Felix aunque no lo gustaba mentirle a los animales, en este caso tuvo que hacer una excepción con el humano.

.

Los demás oficiales en el alrededor trataban de endentarse a los atacantes mientras estos pasaron la barrera formada por los autos, sin embargo estos se quedaron sin municiones al igual que los oficiales, por lo que se dio una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; parecía que cada quien tena una pelea muy pareja puesto a que ambos bandos tenían animales de gran tamaño; por Jhonny tuvo que pelear contra una hiena.

Jhonny bastante nervioso lograba esquivar algunos de los zarpazos, sin embargo recibo algunos rasguños, este aprovecho un descuido de el animal y le comenzó a darle puñetazos en el rostro, pero pronto recibió un un zarpazo en su brazo derecho que le provoco una herida sangrante, este se levanto y se puso a unos pasos de distancia, Jhonny ya en el suelo se fijo que la hiena se levanto, miro a su alrededor para ver que se podía encontrar, a su costado solo encontró una piedra relativamente grande y sin pensarlo 2 veces se la lanzo a la cabeza, e golpe le provoco una herida abierta en la cabeza al animal que con quejidos trataba de aliviar su dolor, apenas abrió los ojos , Jhonny le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas y lo logro dejar inconsciente, al mirar esto se dijo a simismo.

-Ow, no lo creo...el primer criminal que le doy una verdadera paliza, y yo sólito, que genial.

Al ver a sus compañeros decidió ayudarlos, pero primero esposo a la hiena y la encerró en la parte trasera de la patrulla.

.

-MANDEN A MAS AGENTES...ENTONCES DIVIDANSE, NO PODEMOS PERDER MAS TIEMPO!-Dijo Bogo colgando el teléfono en un tono de extrema molestia- Puta madre, tengo al menos a un quinto de el departamento en el hospital y quien sabe cuantos mas heridos, aun con la ayuda extra que nos mando la ZIA, estamos e muchos problemas.

Bogo entre sus cajones reviso a ver s tenia una de las pocas cosas que guardaba en estas ocasiones, una cantimplora metálica que tenia guardado un poco de vodka, este solo tomaba pequeño s sorbos aunque aun si estuviese llena, no seria lo suficiente como para emborracharlo, tomar esos sorbos le ayudaban a relajarse.

-Maldición... -miro su reflejo en la cantimplora- si no arreglo esto pronto...podría perder mi empleo y quien sabe cuantas vidas.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en su oficina y al final este resulto ser Benjamín

-¿Alguna novedad Ben?. Pregunta muy molesto el bovino.

 _-Pues si señor, la situación en Tonwdraton se a tranquilizado un poco, en Plaza Sahara y Plaza central hay muchos daños pero lo están controlando, incluso el grupo de Judy y Nick capturo a uno de los atacantes._

Bogo dio un suspiro de tranquilidad al escuchar esa noticia, luego dijo.

-Muy bien, diles a esos 2 que vengan para acá, llama a varios guardias de la prisión para que nos den apoyo, tenemos que vigilar Tonwdraton y Plaza central, ¿que tal en el distrito forestal?

 _-Hay todavía algunos tiroteos allí, no tengo información en estos momentos, sol supe que teníamos a al menos 8 oficiales heridos en el lugar._

-Esto ya me esta artando de verdad. Dijo con una vena palpitandole en la frente.

 _-De acuerdo jefe, ¿a cuantos les digo?_

-A todos los que estén libres, incluso diles que envíen a la mayoría y que dejen a los presos allí encerrados hasta que esto no se arregle. Dijo muy molesto.

 _-Si señor, si señor, lo que usted diga señor. Dijo Ben muy apurado antes de colgar._

Benjamín estaba desesperado para responder a todas las llamadas de ayuda y emergencia que venían y salían de las lineas de emergencias, las respuestas que el daba eran "hacemos lo que podemos", "en 20 minutos estamos allá", "linea llena", "si no le pones nutella extra, no te doy la propina extra", al acabar de hacer las llamadas normales, Ben se comunico con la penitenciaria de la ciudad y pudo hacer que dieran varios de los guardias de la cárcel para poder dar mas apoyo...

.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD.

(¿? 1) Vale tío, coloca el explosivo. Decía una voz.

(¿? 2) Ya voy joder, ¿por que no llamamos a los caballeros en lugar de gastar explosivos?

(¿? 1) por que ellos siguen con los jefes.

(¿? 2) De acuerdo

(¿? 3) Oigan , ¿es fuerte ese explosivo?

(¿? 2) Claro que si, va a tumbar esta pared rápidamente, a aparte de que el conteo es muy callado.

(¿? 3) Bien, solo falta saber cuanto tiempo falta para que explote.

(¿? 2) Capitán, ¿cuando le dijeron que se irían los guardias?

(¿? 4) Me dijeron que los acaban de llamar, por lo que...ponle unos 15 minutos para que se vallan y estén lejos para que no vuelvan rápido

(¿? 2) De acuerdo, ya coloco la cuenta.

.

EN LA SALA DE INVESTIGACIONES DE EL ZDP.

Mike fue el primero de todos que llego al departamento de policía, se encontraba extremadamente molesto, puesto a que aun no podía saber quienes eran los miembros de la organización de los Caballeros que eran parte de los Buzekai debido a que el chip tenia una infinidad de contraseñas, parecía que para acceder a casi cada carpeta tenia que introducir diversas claves, tenia ganas de romperse la cabeza con la pantalla de la grarazonn computadora.

Sin embargo, luego de ver muchas carpeta, logro conseguir una carpeta normal que no tenia contraseña, en este solo tenia un documento junto a la nota, el documento decía "operación manada"; el nombre le parecía extraño por lo que lo abrió...en este se encontraban todos los planes que querían hacer los Buzekai, se percato que el documento al final decía lo siguiente:

 _"en la nota al lado de el documento, esta toda la información básica de a quien debemos liberar; su imagen esta en la carpeta llamada_ **imaige** "

Esa linea lo puso a pensar sobre esto, al revisar lo que indicaba se quedo sorprendido...no podía ser verdad...¿que tendría que estar metido en esto?; al revisar un poco mas logro encontrar unos documentos que parecían tener contactos con diversos personajes, políticos, artistas o individuos comunes...entre ellos esta..., sin perder mas tiempo fue a correr hacia un atajo que lo llevaría hacia el hospital, tomo su comunicador para tratar de conseguir lograr hablar con quien quería.

-Vamos Savage, contesta

.

EN EL HOSPITAL DE LA CIUDAD.

La situación ya se estaba controlando, algunos miembros de los Buzekai por alguna razón querían secuestras a la novia de Jack Savage, sin embargo estos recibieron una paliza por su parte, parecía que ya todo estaba acabo pero un humo comenzó a hacerse presente en el frió ambiente, entre el humo comenzaron a apresarse a los caballeros, cargando a los terroristas heridos, los disparos de el arma de Jack como esperaba, solo reboto en el metal de las armaduras, uno de los animales metálicos parecía que dijo algo, Jack no pudo escuchar mucho pero si logro escuchar la frase.

-Ya esta casi listo,activaran el dispositivo en unos segundos, solo faltan los 2 objetivos restantes.

Al escuchar eso, uno de los caballeros apunto su pata hacia su dirección, este animal pareció que la estaba configurando para que tuviese un poco mas de energía, el disparo empujo a los agentes hacia el suelo y les dio tiempo de escapar, Savage aun trataba de procesar lo que había escuchado , ¿que es ese dispositivo al que se refería?; al mismo tiempo que se hacia el cuestiona miento, se quedo mirando el hospital y a los heridos que genero el tiroteo, Jack ordeno que los metieran inmediatamente, Jack no sabia si quedarse en el lugar para velar por Mona o ir a la jefatura de policía para tratar de ayudar en lo posible, de repente su comunicador comenzó a sonar y este resulto ser Walker.

-A ver Walker, ¿que pasa ahora?. Dijo un tanto cansado.

 _-Hombre, los Buzekai tiene todo un plan, logre sacar todo desde la punta de la raíz_ -dice algo cansado- _estos ataques son solo una distracción._

Desde un inicio a Jack le dio mala espina todo esto, pero nunca tuvo una idea de que es lo pudiese ser.

-¿Entonces que es?

- _El objetivo de esto era debilitar al ZDP y secuestrar a mas individuos...pero también, quieres sacar a alguien de la cárcel._

-¿a quienes te refieres?

.

EN EL ZDP

Los agentes que se quedaron en el ZDP, estaban atareados a mas no poder, mientras Ben atendía los teléfonos, las puertas de el departamento sonaron de manera fuerte, este resulto ser causado por el oficial Sables, un tigre que al entrar presento heridas en todo el cuerpo, sobretodo en un costado con el cual se tapaba con una pata debido a una herida sangrante, Benjamín se puso nervioso al ver a su compañero herido, este pregunto por que se encontraba en esas condiciones, por lo que el oficial felino respondió.

-Garaza, por favor llama a todos, asesinaron a mi compañero Robert y a los que nos acompañaban, deben...

De la nada y sin previo aviso, balas comenzaron a atravesar el pecho de el agente, Benjamín se quedo paralizado al sentir las gotas de sangre salia su rostro, a lo lejos se veían a unos pastores alemanes avanzando hacia la comisaria; Ben y los demás policías se refugiaron y buscaron sus armas para defenderse, pero los pastores no estaban solos, otros animales como leones,tigres,pumas, etc; de el mismo tamaño también los acompañaron; los cazadores se quedaron enfrentando a los oficiales que estaban en el lugar y los grandes mamíferos iban por su objetivo.

.

-¿Que son esos ruidos?. Dijo asustada Valentina.

-Suenan a disparos. Dijo Agustín

-Esto no me gusta para nada. Dice Sol

-Pff, que vengan esos weys para ver que tan machos son.

Pronto la puerta cayo al suelo, los animales de gran tamaño les apuntaron con sus armas, Valentina y Sol se quedaron atrás de Agustín, Sin embargo Jason fue el único que se les puso al frente de esos animales, estos se preguntaron por que no estaba mas atrás como las féminas, uno de estos le preguntaron.

-¿No tienes miedo enano?. Pregunto un poco burlón.

este les respondió de la manera mas insultante que se le ocurrió

-No les tengo miedo a unos animales jotos-lamesalchichas, ustedes están bien pendejos si creen que me voy a dejar joder por unos maricas que deben de dar demasiado barato para que se los metan.

Los animales presentes no sabían si decir si este era el mamífero o mas valiente o mas estúpido que se han encontrado en toda la operación; antes de que pudiese seguir, uno de los animales le dio un zarpazo en un brazo que le provoco una gran herida, antes de que se pudiese levantar, el mismo animal le golpeo con el mango de el arma dejándolo inconsciente; de la misma manera fueron noqueados los demás humanos y sacados de el ZDP, incluso el mismo Bogo salio para tratar de ayudarlos , pero debido a un balazo que recibió en una pierna justo antes de salir.

.

EN LA CÁRCEL DE LA CIUDAD

Unos guardias se quedaron para vigilar a los demás presos y de ese modo evitar una revuelta mientras ellos no estaban, en la cafetería se quedaron hablando una cebra y un puma platicando sobre lo que esta pasando.

-Oye, ¿crees que la cosa esta tan fea como para pedir que nos llamen?

-Yo no se, pero lo deben de estar si de verdad lo hicieron.

La cebra se quedo tomando un largo y relajante sorbo de café...de repente, las orejas de ambos animales se alzaron al escuchar unos disparos cerca de el lugar, ambos guardias comenzaron a averiguar de donde vinieron los disparos hasta que se dieron cuenta de que venían en dirección hacia una pared, lo que significo que quien disparo, estaba del lado de afuera de la prisión.

Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, una gran explosión destrozo la pared y al mismo tiempo mato a los 2 guardias; una decena de animales armados con uniformes negros comenzaron a ingresa al lugar, matando a todos los guardias de el lugar, con lo que al menos se contaron unos 25 guardias; los prisioneros en sus celdas estaban pidiendo que los soltaran pero estos no les prestaron atención, los animales subieron las escaleras hasta el ultimo piso y allí se encontraron con una puerta metálica de color marrón a la que le colocaron un explosivo y le advirtieron a quien estaba adentro que se cubriese o que por lo menos se alejase de la puerta.

Los demás animales hicieron lo mismo y la explosión provoco que la puerta de metal cayera al suelo, de entre el humo comenzó a mostrarse una pequeña silueta.

-Ya era hora de que vinieran a buscarme caballeros. Dijo la voz.

-Lo sentimos, es que no logramos venir hasta ahora. Dijo uno de los animales

-¿trajeron lo que les pedí a sus jefes?. Pregunto demandando

Uno de los animales saco de un bolso que traía en su lomo un maletín que traía un vestido un tanto elegante, unos lentes,aretes y un arma con munición adaptada al pequeño cuerpo de el animal, uno de los miembros de la banda dijo.

-Estamos listo para irnos...Bellwelther.

.

EN LA PARTE LUJOSA DE LA CIUDAD

-Amo el sabor de la Champaña en la mañana. Menciono Castel.

-A veces me pregunto los gustos que tienes hacia estas bebidas de esta forma tan grande. Dijo Breik

La puerta de la habitación comienza a sonar como si alguien pidiese permiso para pasar, ambos animales dijeron que si y de la puerta paso una gacela de vestido negro, lentes gruesos, con tacones junto a una libreta en una pata; Castel le pregunto.

-¿tienes la información de la operación?

La gacela dijo que si con nerviosismo, luego de ver algunos papeles esta comenzó a hablar sobre los resultados dados.

-Se logro secuestrar a Gazelle; mandamos a muchos de los oficiales en el hospital, los centros de atención medica en la ciudad están tratando de curadles; logramos secuestrar a los humanos y liberar a la señorita Bellwelther y el dispositivo a sido activado.

Al escuchar esto, Breik pone una cara de curiosidad , puesto a que no sabia a que se refería, el no sabia nada de un dispositivo, entonces le pregunta preocupado y molesto a su hermanastro.

-Castel...¿de que dispositivo habla?

El toro suelta una pequeñas risitas con un movimiento circular de su copa con champaña, este le responde

-Lo lamento hermanito, se me olvido decirte pero puedes tomarlo como una sorpresa, mande a colocar un dispositivo en una parte de la ciudad para que los policias tengan problemas de comunicación.

-Buena movida Castel -le dice su hermanastro aliviado- pero la próxima ocasión avísame ¿vale?.

-Jejej, lo siento -dice con algunas risas- tratare de no olvidarle la próxima

La gacela dice que lo único que no se concreto, fue la captura de Mona en el hospital de la ciudad, en ambos lideres se mostró algo de molestia pero Breik le dijo a su hermanastro que solo fue un objetivo fallido y que este no era de extrema importancia, por lo que le dijeron a la gacela que se podía retirar; cuando se quedan solo en la habitación se ponen a ver unos momentos los vidrios que daban hacia la ciudad, aun siendo la zona alta y algo concurrida de la ciudad, no se escuchaba nada, solo el sonido de los pájaros sonando en la mañana, el sol comenzando a salir y pintado el oscuro cielo negro con estrellas, a unos de tonalidades amarillas y naranjas que poco a poco se tornaban azules con el pasar de los minutos, al ver como el sol comenzó a salir y a transformar la madrugada en día Castel dijo.

-Hemos concluido la primera parte de la operación.

Y la siguiente frase la continua su hermanastro Breik.

-Es momento de iniciar la segunda parte.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos mis queridos amigos, siento publicar esto de noche pero se que esto les alegrara este lunes por la noche jejej**

 **¿Que les parecieron las peleas?**

 **¿Se esperaban las muertes de algunos oficiales?**

 **¿Que fue lo que descubrió Mike?**

 **¿Para que secuestraron a los amigos de Erik y Jhonny?**

 **¿Se esperaron a la ovejita psicópata? (lo mas probable es que fuese una gran sorpresa jeje :3 )  
**

 **¿Para que los Buzekai se molestarían en buscarla?, ¿acaso están unidos desde hace tiempo?**

 **¿De que tratara la segunda parte de la operación "manada"?**

 **Estas y muchas respuestas mas en el próximo capitulo**

 **En fin, lo que mencione sobre lo que estaba en otra cosa era que fue pre-seleccionado para una competición de aprendizaje que se realiza cada cierto tiempo a nivel mundial y entre las especificaciones que pedían , logre salir, por lo que todos estos días e estado un poco mas ocupado; este cap me tomo mucho mas tiempo de el que pensaba, primero por que mi computadora tiene problemas para guardar los datos, segunda por que el capitulo no pensaba que seria tan largo (unas 4.200 o 4.500 sin contar las negritas), por lo que espero que les haya gustado, le puse muchísimo empeño.**

 **Por esta ocasión yo me retiro, pueden dejar sus opiniones en los reviews y cualquier cosita que quieran allí mismo; para los nuevos, me ayudan mucho con la continuidad de la historia con los nuevos Favs y segs.**

 **UNA COSITA MAS GENTE; para los que este leyendo mi mini-serie de DBS "¿Goku es Vegeta y Vegeta es Goku?" tratare de subir la próxima semana el tercer y ultimo capitulo de la serie.**

 **Me despido a todos mis queridos lectores, espero que pasen muy buenas noches por esta ocasión ;)**


	48. Capitulo 38

**(ARTURVEN) Holo chicos y chicas ¿como están?, nos hemos reunidos para continuar con esta serie que esta mas des actualizada que tenemos en el canal, quiero dar mis disculpas por no haber actualizado nada en mas de un mes pero estaba ocupado con las actividades de el colegio, peor como es semana santa, prometo publicar e estos 10 días disponible, al menos 2 capítulos hasta que regrese de el colegio, antes de comenzar le quisiera mandar un saludo a Foxy-98 y a BTA Snipez (de U.S.A) quienes se han unido a nuestra familia de lectores, sin nada mas que agregar, comencemos.**

Capitulo 38 "Familia"

el sol comenzaba a surgir entre la oscuridad de la noche y el negro de esta misma comenzó a tomarse de unos potentes pero hermosos naranjas y amarillos que comenzaron a bañar las calles de la ciudad luego de el terror que inundo las calles esa noche, esa noche había sido una bastante trágico para el departamento de policía, luego de que acabara la concurrida noche y madrugada se contaron a un total de 15 oficiales muertos y casi un cuarto de el ZDP heridos, sin embargo lograron neutralizar a una buena parte de los atacantes, algunos detenidos pero la mayoría muertos; las llamadas de ayuda llovían de todas partes, de todos los distritos y miles de quejas llegando sin para; el pobre Ben nunca estuvo tan ocupado ,por lo menos algunos oficiales le estaban ayudando en esa cuestión.

El dúo dinámico de la ciudad haba llegado junto a un puñado de oficiales que dejaron que regresaran al ZDP, al cabo de una hora dejaron de aparecer llamadas tan frecuentes al grado de que Ben por fin pudo controlarlos, al acabar la situación nuestros amigos pesaron en ir a la sala de investigaciones junto al agente Mike para tratar de averiguar si podían ir un poco mas fondo en este caso, de repente Nick noto que Judy le costaba caminar, su estado de animo era bajo, como si no pudiese caminar, a bajo de sus ojos podía ver unas sombras negras que indicaba que estaba extremadamente cansada por lo que el zorro la tomo de un hombro y le dijo.

-Zahanorias, no te vez bien, mejor ve a descansar, ustedes tambien deberian ir descnsar chicos. Dice a los Clovers

-No te preocupes Nicholas, no hay problemas. Decía Erik con tranquilidad.

-No...no se preocupe por nosotros señor Nick...todo...todo sigue bien. Decía Jhonny con un claro cansancio en su voz.

Erik fija una mirada seria al su hermano menor y le dice.

-es mejor que descansen, fue una noche muy agitada y creo que deben descansar.

-¿pero y ustedes?. Pregunta Judy

-Nosotros nos ocupamos Judy, descansen un rato que yo y Erik descanzamos mas tarde. Dice Nick

-Pe-pero señor Nick...

-Ya lo dije, no seré Bogo pero se lo que es mejor para los dos, y creo que les conviene descansar.

Al final la coneja y el humano decidieron aceptar la propocion y llegar hasta el cuarto de descanso se encontraron con algunos oficiales dormidos en algunas camas blancas grandes que había en la gigantesca habitación con varias puertas de acceso de varios pasillos, para este punto pensaron que si no hubiese una circunstancia como esta, Bogo ya los hubiese mandado a empalar, entre una de las tantas puertas apareció Trixie y en su mirada se podía decir sin lugar a dudas que estaba cansada, al acercarse luego de saludar pregunto

-Déjenme adivinar, Nick y Erik ¿no es así?. Pregunto la loba como si ya supiese la respuesta.

-Claro, ¿y a ti?. Pregunto Judy

-Mi hermano y Cloy, ellos se fueron a atender unas llamadas y mas tarde irán con uno de los agentes de la ZIA. Dijo Trixie.

-Bueno, sin queja me voy a dormir, Nick debe despertarnos cuando nos vayamos.

Tomas uno de los muebles mas cómodos que había en la gran habitación, la coneja y el humano no tardaron en acomodarse en el cómodo mueble, la loba se le quedo un momento al humano, por un momento un pensamiento paso por su mente.

-awww, se ve tan lindo mientras duerme

De repente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor para ver si no había alguien despierto.

.

Justo cuando Jhonny estaba a punto de dormirse, comenzó a sentir una respiración caliente hacia a el junto a una particular sensación extraña, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que era Trixie que estaba acostada adelante de el, al verla dormir dormir se le escapo un pensamiento.

-se ve bonita cuando duerme.

Pero antes de que se pudiese dar cuenta, la pata de Trixie se comenzo a meter debajo de su camisa, si Jhonny se hubiese visto en un espejo se hubsese percatado de el color es su rostro que se resaltaba por un fuerte rojo, Judy se habia dormido pero Jhonny no podia sentirse nervioso e incomodo por la situacion, ante esto le trato de en una de sospecha y molestia a la vez, para la suerte de Jhonny , el no habia visvo como Trixie lo estaba tocando gracias a que la loba esba adelante de

-Tri-Trixie, ¿que es lo...que estas.

Pero se percato de que estaba dormida, parecía que se movía mientras dormía, eso le tranquilizo al saber que no estaba consiente de lo que hacia...sin embargo...esa sensación comenzó a sentirse mas fuerte, una calidez que brotaba de su pecho le hacia recobrar la tranquilidad que perdió hace ya varios momentos, su mirada parecía perdida pero esta en realidad estaba mirando el rostro de la loba, otro pensamiento un tanto diferente a como suele actuar con ella paso por su mente y procedió a ejecutarlo, comenzó a acercarse hacia a ella y noto un olor agradable que no había notado antes, tal vez había sedo por el cansancio o como eran tan distraído que no lo noto; Jhonny coloco su nariz cerca de el pelaje de el cuello do Trixie y dio u ligero olfateo, un increíble armo inundo su sistema olfativo, ni siquiera los mejores dulces tenían un olor colo el de el pelaje de Trixie , fuese cual fuese el perfume que estuviese usando lo amaba el chico humano, pronto soltó una pequeña frase mientras seguía oliendo ese bello aroma.

-Huele fantástico, me...me...gusta...mucho. Dijo aun un tanto reservado y nerviosos aun sabiendo de que no había nadie en el lugar.

A penas de que sabia de que lo que estaba haciendo era raro solamente se estaba dejando llevar...de repente, la puerta que estaba en su dirección comenzó a abrirse, al hacer esto Jhonny se dio cuenta de que era Cooler recogiendo su teléfono que se estaba cargando, ambos mamíferos se quedaron viendo por unos momentos, a los dos se quedaron sorprendidos aunque la expresión de Cooler había cambiado a una de sospecha e molestia, para la suerte de el humano, gracias a que Trixie estaba adelante de el humano no podía ver como ella metía su pata aun dormida hasta el pecho de Jhonny, solo se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que cuando cuando estaba a punto de irse le hizo una seña con una de las patas que indicaba "te estoy vigilando".

.

Nick, Erik, el agente Walker junto a un puñado de policías habían llegado al cuarto de investigaciones de el departamento de policía, estos estaban al frente de un proyector que maximizaba las imágenes de un computar, el agente de la ZIA dijo.

-Muy bien oficiales, luego de muchas horas de investigación se a logrado dar un importante avance, lo cual es saber que es lo que tienen planeado esta banda delictiva.

La pantalla cambio hacia unos archivos hasta que se hizo clik en un documento con el nombre de la ciudad, al abrirse se mostraron varios textos con un cierto orden, siguió con la explicación.

-Según como muestra el primer paso; es el de secuestrar a personajes importantes, entre estos se encuentran la estrella pop Gazelle

En ese momento la mayoría de los oficiales dio un respiro de sus pensó e impresión, Walker se quedo callado un tanto extrañado por la reacción y continuo.

-Tambien los humanos que llegaron hace poco a la ciudad y a la agente Mona, que aun se encuentra en recuperacion en el hospital, junto a esto se encunetra el ultimo individuo que, no fue un secuestro si no un rescate producido en la prision de la ciudad, este fue el que proboco la fuga masiva de presos que controlamos hace poco... la señorita Bellwelther, condenada a cadena perpetua por: atentado a la ciudad, fabricion de droga, posibilidad de homicidio a gran escala, entre otros

-¿Pero para que querran a esa oveja?. Pregunto Nick

-Eso si no se lo sabría responder oficial, pero sea lo que sea no es nada bueno -Dice Mike-; lo segundo es que, se tiene planeado atacar a las principales mafias de la ciudad y sus alrededores, por lo que debemos estar atentos en caso de un enfrentamientos entre delincuentes a partir de ahora

En ese momento, Nick solo pudo pensar en el señor Big y si no le decía esto, lo mas probable es que el fuese la nueva alfombra que aun le debía al mercenario.

-¿y acaso hay algo mas?, ¿algún otro paso?. Pregunta Erik

A lo que Mike responde.

-Bueno...eso pensaba, hasta que mientras mas bajaba, no habia nada mas que esto

Al bajar mas de el paso 2, solo aparecía una pequeña linea de texto que decía

" _Tio, luego de el paso 2, vemos que vaina nos inventamos :v_ "

(ERIK) ಠ_ಠ

(NICK) ಠ_ಠ

(OTROS OFICIALES) ಠ_ಠ

(MIKE) Tengo que decirlo, ni yo tengo las pelotas para escribir una estupides como esa

Los demás oficiales comenzaron a mandar risas por todo el lugar, luego de aclarar como es que iban a ser las cosas a partir de ahora se les mando a todos los oficiales disponible a ir a diversas zonas de la ciudad .

.

Ya era medio día, Jhonny se despidió de Trixie ya que ellos fueron mandados a el distrito forestal, mientras que nuestros amigos fueron enviados a Tonwdraton, mas que todo fue por insistencia de Nick para poder ir a decirle de lo sucedido , los cuatro recorrían en los dos vehículos las calles de de el frió distrito pero la concurrencia de personas era casi nula, la vista era igual que toda la ciudad, casi vacía en su totalidad junto a los comercios que, o estaban cerrados o saqueados por los hechos de la noche de ayer; la patrulla de la pareja de el zorro y la coneja se comienza una discusión.

(JUDY) Es triste ver la ciudad así, parece como si hubiese perdido parte de su vida.

(NICK) Contando que hubo un ataque terrorista y los presos de la ciudad escaparon provocando mas caos, no me sorprende de que no haya casi nadie hoy en ningún lado.

(JUDY) Lo único que quiero entender es...¿por que hacen esto?, ¿que es lo que quieren?

(NICK) Eso no lo se, pero al paso al que vamos, no creo que tardemos mucho.

Los cuatro se dirigieron hacia donde Nick y Judy fueron llevados por primera vez juntos hacia la mansión de el señor Pig, estos estacionaron las patrullas pero con las alarmas apagadas, entre los pocos copos de nieve que estaban cayendo esa tarde se lograron divisar varias figuras de osos polares con trajes, no había duda alguna, esos eran trabajadores de Mr Big, cuando los cuatro se bajaron de los vehículos y se encontraron el zorro dijo.

-Todos siganme, debemos ir hasta donde se encuentra el señor Big y avisarle de lo que puede pasar.

.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE TONWDRATON.

La oscuridad de la habitación era lo único que habían visto las chicas desde que las llevaron a ese lugar, Sol y Valentina habían pasado toda la madrugada y todo el día en la fría habitación junto a la cantante de pop Gazelle, las 3 se quedaron dormidas luego de que charlaron por un buen rato en la madrugada, las 3 sentía miedo y confusión al estar en el lugar, habían perdido la noción de el tiempo. Luego de un rato la puerta de metal que dejaba encerrada se abrió, un rinoceronte de voz grave les dijo.

-Salgan las tres ahora. Dijo en un tono molesto

.

Las chicas trataron de defenderse y escapar pero otros dos secuases a parecieron y las esposaron; al salir de la habitación vieron a Agustin y Jason subiendo por unas escaleras hasta llegar al piso en el que estaban, los chicos tenían heridas en diversas partes de el cuerpo junto a sus ropas manchadas con un poco de sangre, a las chicas se les heló la sangre al verlos, sintieron un gran miedo al verlos de esa manera, los 5 fueron guiados en linea recta por un largo pasillo, cada vez que trataban de mantener una conversación callada por unos cinco minutos eran callados por quienes se les podía llamar sus vigilantes, Mientras caminaban notaron una habitación que estaba abierta, esta parecía ser grande y con varias sillas en la que se encontraban algunos animales de gran tamaño, estos estaban alrededor de una mesa con unos papeles y algunas armas, unas de tranquilizantes y otras de balas reales, los chicos comenzaron a preguntarse que es lo que estaban hablando y si tenia alguna relación con lo sucedido ayer, en un momento en el que los guardias que los los escoltaba se descuido un momento, Agustin se le acerco a Jason y le dijo en un tono apresurado pero callado a la vez.

-Jason, tengo una idea para que al menos , uno de los dos escape y busque ayuda.

Jason trato de preguntar que fue lo que dijo, pero los guardias voltearon sus miradas de nuevo, al terminar de caminar por el pasillo llegaron a una habitación en el que habían una sillas frente a una mesas largas, en el lugar habían algunas guardias en ciertos puntos, en el momento en el que tuvieron un momento para discutirlo lo hicieron, Agustin le dijo.

(AGUSTIN) Bien Jason escucha, cuando estemos los guardias den un cambio de guardia, aprovecharemos y al menos uno de los dos escapara por una de las ventanas, saltaremos por los vidrios y nos iremos a un sitio seguro.

(JASON) ¿y como sabes que van a cambiar ahora?

(AGUSTIN) En una de las paredes vi un horario en el que rotan de guardias, decía que cambian a las unas y si notas, uno de los guardias tenia un reloj que indicaba que ya esta a punto de hacer las una de la tarde.

(JASON) ¿y las chicas?

(AGUSTIN) Ellas harán una distracción, solo harán eso debido a que ya están bastante asustadas como para arriesgarse a un disparo mientras escapan.

Ese hasta para Jason le parecía un plan muy arriesgado, pero debido a que nadie sabia que se encontraban en ese lugar, decidieron por en marcha el plan.

Una alarma como las que hay en las escuelas sonó, y todos los guardias de el lugar con omisión de los cuatro que los escoltaban, allí fue donde comenzó el comienzo de el un tanto mal armado pero desesperado plan, Sol dijo.

-Dilculpe señor, ¿puedo ir al baño?

El guardia la miro con un seño fruncido pero al final accedió, al mismo tiempo Valentina y Gazelle pregunto si no podían darle al menos un pan, debido a que dos de los guardias se apiadaron mas que todo por ser la artista de Pop mas importante, decidieron llevarla a una habitación en donde tenían algo de comida, al final solo estaban Agustin y Jason frente al ultimo guardia el cual era un alce de unos 40 años aproximada mente, los otros tres guardias eran dos osos polares y un búfalo, este era el relativamente mas débil de los otros cuatro, los dos humanos tenían las cabezas abajo como si estuviesen resignados al que alguien los encontrase.

De repente una radio en la cintura de el guardia sonó y mientras hablaba por un momento se dio la vuelta, ese fue el momento en el que aprovecharon y golpearon en la nuca al animal con sus manos presas con las esposas con todas sus fuerzas y afortunadamente lo lograron, en el momento Jason tomo las llaves que tenia con los dientes y con suerte logro abrirlos, sin embargo una alarma comenzó a sonar en el lugar lo que los alerto y comenzaron a correr hacia las ventanas mas cercanas hacia ellos, a mitad de camino comenzaron a sonar pasos seguidos de disparos que pasaron a su lado, el sonido de las balas inundaron tanto el lugar como sus oídos, entre los días paros uno le dio en la pierna izquierda a Agustin, antes de que Jason pudiese voltear Agustin dijo.

-Sigue corriendo, no te detengas, sigue corriendo. Decía gritando.

Jason sentía una gran impotencia al pensar en dejar a su amigo, sin embargo si regresaba todo el plan iba a fallar, salto y rompió el vidrio de la ventana que selecciono, al mirar a su alrededor noto que el lugar parecía estar en un barrio de mala muerte, algunas casa que estaba a varios metros de algún barrio pobre, se levanto y comienzo a correr correr, noto que todo el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve, parecía estar en la misma zona cuando llego a ese mundo, al mirar hacia atrás noto que el lugar parecía ser una especie de fabrica abandonada, era de un colo verde oscuro un poco mal gastado pero no parecía tener grietas por lo que la pintura era lo único viejo en el lugar, Jason se asusto cuando vi que desde el otro extremo de la fabrica comenzaron a salir diversos animales con trajes negros, luego de correr por algunas calles se encerró en una casa vacía con algunas tablas de madera cubriendo las pocas ventanas que habían, al arrancar una de las tablas y entrar al lugar se recostó en una pared para descansar un momento.

Cuando pudo relajarse, logro notar que el olor de su sudor y sangre se había vuelto mas fuerte debido a la humedad que tenia su camisa, para su suerte solo debía quitarse la camisa debido a que sus heridas ya estaban sanadas en su mayoría; cuando logro quietarse por completo la camisa, escucho como unos pasos estaban al frente de el lugar y al mirar por un pequeño espacio, noto que eran unos pastores alemanes con fusiles de asalto, este se quito de la venta por el miedo a que lo vieran, pronto escucho como los perros en conjunto comenzaron a olfatear, uno de ellos olfateo en la ventana y dijo.

-Se encuentra cerca.

Jason sentía como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, en un momento pensó en tomar una piedra con un borde afilado, pero pronto vio que cerca había otra ventana, por lo que con sus pocas esperanzas puestas soltó la camisa con los olores en la ventana que estaba en la otra dirección, al hacerlo el perro se quedo de la ventana pero no se alejaron de el lugar, Jason se arrastro hacia un lado de la pequeño casa que no habían ventanas con la esperanza de que no lo vieran, pronto escucho como los perros se comenzaron a mover hacia el otro lado de la casa, uno dijo.

-Miren, es su camisa. Dijo uno.

-Debió pasar por aquí y dejo la camisa para que no lo pudiésemos olfatearlo.

Jason sintió un alivio al saber que los animales armados pensaban que el haba escapado, sin embargo logro escuchar un poco mas.

-Muy bien, entonces mas tarde atacaremos a las bandas que se reunirán con Big.

-Exactamente, recuerden la política de los jefes, cero civiles a menos de que sean una gran amenaza para la misión.

-si,si,si carajo; no nos tienes que repetir lo mismo una y otra vez cada vez que trabajamos con ellos. Dijo algo enojado uno de los pastores.

Jason no estaba seguro de que era lo que estaba pasando, pero lo mas probable es que esto terminase en un problema en el que tendría que enfrentar la policía y probablemente Erik y Jhonny; el humano espero 10 minutos hasta que los perros se diesen por vencidos y siguieran mas adelante, cuando Jason confirmo de que se habían ido se fue corriendo sin rumbo, a pesar de que era mas de la 1 Pm hacia un frió descomunal, corrió por aproximadamente media hora.

En un momento decidió recostarse al lado de una reja de metal, cuando levanto la mirada se dio cuenta de que el lugar se le hacia familiar, la reja estaba abierta y en el lugar se encontraban algunas lemosinas y un pequeño puesto el cual tenia unas ventanas que no permitían ver quien era el que estaba adentro pero eran alguien grande por la silueta que se podría apreciar, por lo que Jason por cosa "lógica", corrió con su aun cansado cuerpo hasta donde estaba el puesto de control en donde toco la puerta, cara recuperar un poco de aliento se apoyo de sus rodias y tomo algo de aire, cuando se abrió la puerta este dijo.

-Disculpe animal, se que parezco una vaina bien rara y se pregunta que chingados soy, pero neseci...

No pudo terminar la frase puesto a que un sonido de seguro de pistola sonó y cuando levanto la mirada era apuntada por eso mismo, quien le apuntaba era un oso polar con un traje negro elegante, este pregunto en un tono molesto.

-¿Que haces en propiedad de el señor Big?

Cuando escucho ese nombre a Jason se le quitaron los nervios de el momento y dijo.

-Oh,oh lamento entrar aquí, pero les van a atacar un grupo de criminales, mira , se que esto suena raro pero...

Volvió a quedarse sin terminar la frase debido a que una radio comenzó a sonar en el pantalón de el oso polar, este la tomo y comenzó a hablar.

-Hola, aquí Brian...¿Hopps y Wilds?...Los humanos...si...si...okey...los hermanos humanos...¿están allí?...si, tengo uno que se metió en el estacionamientos de limosinas de el señor Big...espera -suelta la radio- ¿como te llamas?

-Jason...Jason Ramirez

-Dice que se llama Jason...si y ese es su apellido...¿tengo que llevarlo?...de acuerdo, nos vemos, dice que algo importante pasara, mejor lo llevo...de acuerdo adiós.

El oso polar aun con un rostro de molestia sigue mirando a Jason, y este ultimo dijo.

-Bueno wey...¿que?. Pregunto un poco nervioso

-Ven con migo.

-Aja, y ¿por que debería creerte? me acaban de apuntar cabron

El oso polar se contuvo al máximo para no descuartizar al humano, por lo que luego de respirar profundo dijo.

-Por que tus amigos Jhonny y Erik, te esperan en el hogar de el señor Big.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Weno,weno; primero que nada;SALI DE LA TUMBA, SIIIIII! (coro de niños felices); segundo, ya se , ya se...es semana santa...es miercoles...es tarde, esto debió salir en el fin de semana pero por problemas de internet y trabajos personales (tareitas que nos dejo de regalo el cole como nos quiere tanto...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)...ok...calma arturito...calma,karma,calma...weno, ya que este cap fue un poquito mas largo , espero que le s hayan gustado, comenzare a trabajr en el proximo capitulo, se que en esta ocasión casi no escribí en las negritas de abajo pero no se me ocurre nada :P, pero en fin, que dios los bendiga gente y que pasen buenas noche :)**


	49. Capitulo 39

**(ARTURVEN) Buenas gentesita de esta pagina, aquí les traemos la siguiente parte de un pequeño especial de semana santa medio chimbo xP,antes de comenzar, quisiera mandarle saludos a Izzy2866 quien se a unido y también posee una historia de Zootopia bastante entretenida (al menos a mi me encanto :3 ) ; sin mas preámbulos comencemos este desmadre.**

Capitulo 39 " Esto significa guerra "

MINUTOS ANTES DE LOS SUCESOS CON JASON Y COMPAÑIA

La limusina se movilizaba entre el comino lleno de la vegetación en las cercanías de la ciudad, en esta ocasión a Nick se le veía un poco mas calmado que en sus otras visitas hacia el señor Big, Judy aun sabiendo de que era de Big de quien hablaban, aun se sentía culpable puesto a que estaba reuniéndose con el principal criminal de la ciudad, mas aun sabiendo que le estaba escondiendo todo esto a su jefe y a sus compañeros, sus pensamientos hicieron que el transcurso de el viaje se hiciese mas rápido e lo que ella esperase; pronto el vehículo se detuvo, los sonidos de las puertas comenzó a sonar y al mismo tiempo las puertas a su lado comenzaron a abrirse, los oficiales se bajaron de el vehículo y junto a los oso polares que los escoltaron hacia una habitación especial, esta era muchas veces mas grande que la elegante habitación de colores tenues de el señor Big, las paredes eran de un hermoso color marrón y pilares de mármol, habían varias pinturas históricas con personajes importantes de la historia Europa como Napoleon Bonaparte, Victor Manuel II...

(Nota de Autor: Rey de Italia en 1861)

Maria Zambrano, Alfred Nobel, Marie Curie, etc; el techo mostraba imágenes de de diversos dioses de la mitología romana, ejemplos de Jupiter el dios de el cielo y el firmamento y tomando el hombro de su Marte y cerca de ellos a las hijas de Jupiter, Ceres y Minerva; el lugar parecía ser una especie de museo, si no fuese por las mesas junto a unos cuantos platos de alimentos que estaban bajo algunos jefes mafioso invitados en el hogar de el señor Big , también contando a los que estaban presentes por medio de transmisiones vía Skipe, en un momento el la coneja pregunto para si misma.

-Que raro, ¿que esto no se daría mañana?

A lo que uno de los osos polares le dice sin mirarle.

-Adelantaro la reunion hoy para acabar con este evento rapido

Los oficiales fueron guiados para sus respectivas sillas, los alimentos fueron hechos por excelentes chef pero estos eran de tamaños extremadamente pequeños, por lo que les fue difícil tratar de cortar o siquiera saber si estaban masticando la comida; entre los que se encontraban los mercenarios eran de bandas de distintos tipos, algunas eran pequeñas y otras muy grandes, pero estas funcionaban como una sola, cada una de las bandas trabajaba en una área en particular: una en trafico de medicina, de armas, de flora, obras historias y demás temas; el señor Big los presento ante los demás miembros diciendo que solo eran amigos de su parte, sin embargo estos estaban inquietos al verlos con uniforme policiales, sin embargo Big mintió diciendo que estos eran espías que estaban de su parte, esto tomo mas fuerza cuando Big confeso que estuvo cuidando de Nick como si fuese un miembro de su familia por muchos años, los grupos mafiosos aun aceptando lo que dijo Big aun se sentían preocupados al ver a "supuestos espías del ZDP".

Tras esto Big les dice a nuestros amigos.

-Entonces chicos, ¿tienen alguna información importante?

Ninguno de nuestros amigos sabia quien iba a decirle la información, de repente Nick se levanto de la mesa y con una voz seria dijo.

-Señor Big...hoy hemos descubierto algo muy importante...los Buzekai tienen planeado tratar de asesinarlo junto a sus invitados.

En ese momento todos los mafiosos nerviosos tomas las armas que tenian al alcance, siendo pistolas,cuchillos o armamento natural como garraz; el jefe de la mafia de zootopia le costo varios momentos para tratar de mantener tranquilos a sus invitados a la reunion, en eso la coneja agrego un comentario

-También señor Big, durante los secuestro se llevaron a los humanos, por si...¿podría saber en donde se podrían encontrar?

A Nick y Erik se les detuvieron los corazones en un instante, mientras que Jhonny actuaba con mucha tranquilidad con el pensar de que como el señor Big era amigo de Judy, aceptaría con gusto...y su respuesta fue...esa misma, Big contesto positiva mente a al esa propuesta; ninguno de los dos podía creer la suerte que tenían en ese momento de tener a la coneja de su lado, el mafioso le pidió que uno de sus asistentes se acercara y este dijo.

-Joven, contacta a todos mis trabajadores que si ven a un humano, que lo traigan sano y salvo para acá.

-Entendido señor, me pondré en contacto de inmediato.

-Te lo agradezco.

Mas sorpresas, hasta los traigan hacia ellos si los viesen, parecía que el señor Big aun estaba agradecido por la vez que Judy salvo la vida de su hija. Los siguientes minutos fueron de repartirse las actividades ilícitas, básicamente era mostrar de que era lo que se iba a traficar o contrabandear y mostraban tato los peligros como los beneficios y luego de que hubiesen varios candidatos se elegía a la banda que tomaría este cargo. A penas pasaron unos 15 minutos, el asistente de el mafioso volvió y dijo.

-Disculpe señor, pero un trabajador en Tonwdraton dice que encontró a un humano herido.

Al escuchar la ultima palabra se les erizo los pelos de el cuerpo a los humanos, al verlos, uno de los de los mafiosos invitados pregunto.

-¿eso es normal en la especie Big?

Por lo que este responde.

-Solo están emocionados de estar junto a tanto grupos como ustedes, -fija su mirada hacia- ¿no es así niños?

Los hermanos solo responden con una sonrisa un tanto forzada y bajando y subiendo la cabeza en símbolo de que si, luego de alrededor de unos 30 minutos el asistente volvió junto aun escolta, en esta ocasión parecía no tener la actitud calmada desde que la habían visto lo demás en un principio, el cuello de su camisa estaba alborotado como parte de su pelaje, este dijo.

-Señor, EN SERIO lamento interrumpir la reunión pero esto es urgente.

-Mas te vale que eso sea. Dijo en un tono molesto.

La cabra saco de su espalda un radio y puso lo puso en la frecuencia mas alta posible para que todos pudiesen escucharlo, se escuchaba una voz gruesa decir.

- _QUITAME MALDITA SEA QUE NO PUEDO VER!._ Gritaba molesto

y una voz con un ligero asentó familiar sonó

 _-Relájate wey, solo termine de colocar las nueva baterías._

En esos instantes los Clovers identificaron esa voz instantaneamente

-¿!Jason!?. Dijeron ambos al unisolo

- _¿Son ustedes compas?, hombres no me van a creer lo que esta pasando, escuchen, los demás..._

De repente la radio se le es quitada de las manos al Jason y se escucha la voz de un oso polar

 _-Jefe, usted y sus invitados corren peligro, la banda que nos había robado armamento hace poco y mato a varios de sus trabajadores nos persiguen, y quieren matarlo a usted con los demás._

En ese momento todos entraron en nerviosismo, la voz siguio hablando con dificultad, como si estubiese cansado

 _-Nos estan persiguiendo en vehiculos negros y estan armados, no me han matado por que el vehiculo es blandado.ç_

Sin previo aviso, uno de los mafioso que estaba presente por medio de las cámaras callo al suelo de manera veloz, oro recibió un balas justo en la frente, lo que provoco que la cámara durara unos pocos segundos hasta que esta callo al suelo y termino la grabación.

Los demás en el lugar entraron en pánico, los otros dos que estaban presentes por transmisión decidieron acabar de manera temprana el proceso; los demás avisaron de que se retirarían de el lugar, de repente en mientras corrían, Big parecía haber recordado algo muy importante.

-Mi hija...ella esta en el centro de la ciudad, ella también esta e peligro.

-No se preocupe señor Big, nosotros iremos a proteger a su hija. Dijo Judy.

En ese momento una limusina negra destrozo parte de una pared, casi matando a uno de los invitados Big en el proceso, aun no se había disipado el humo y una lluvia de balas se comenzó a bañar el lugar al igual que la sangre en el lugar, entre el concreto, mármol destrozado y vidrios rotos comenzaron a salir animales de distintos tipos y tamaños, presas y depredadores de distintas especies y clases pero todas con el mismo uniforme, el uniforme negro que junto a un equipamiento les brindaban protección ante los proyectiles enemigos.

Tanto mafiosos como Buzekai comenzaron a caer al suelo, trataron de refugiarse detrás de algunos muebles cercanos, la batalla se extendió durante varios momento, ninguno de nuestros amigos pudo salir de el lugar debido a que cada vez de que encontraban una salida unos soldados de los Buzekai bloqueaban las salidas, algunos de los hombres de Big tuvieron que irse y sacar armamento mas pesado como armas de largo alcance y granadas, con esos armamentos lograron acabar rápidamente con ellos, apenas parecía que todo había acabado Judy pregunto al señor Big.

-Señor Big, ¿donde se encuentra su hijatearse vio a dos animales

-En el centro de la ciudad, en la zona de moda de primera clase.

-De acuerdo, ahora vamos a...

Esta no termino la frase debido a que escucho unos seguros de armas sonar, al voltear se vio a lo últimos dos Buzekai que ya tenían sus dedos en el gatillo, los demás con toda su velocidad no podían evitar el ataque, Erik estaba a punto de usar sus poderes pero de pronto de la nada dos balas acabaron con cada uno de los enemigo, todos estaban sorprendidos por lo sucedido debido a que rápidamente todos se dieron cuenta de que ninguno había disparado la bala, de repente las puertas de la limusina negra se comenzaron a abrirse las dañadas puertas, de estas salieron los heridos Brian y Jason con un arma cada uno, Jason dijo.

-Chavo, esta si que es una VERDADERA pistola

A penas lo dijo Jhonny y Erik se le acercaron y le dieron un gran abrazo hasta que recordaron que estaba bastante herido, por lo que lo soltaron rápidamente, Jason estaba sentado en el suelo un tratando de recuperarse de el choque que le había provocado mas heridas, de repente Big se dirigió ante todos diciendo.

-Creo que es el momento, a todos mis invitados y trabajadores, debo decirles algo.

Todos se quedaron mirando expeditivos a lo que tenia de decir Big, puesto a que su tono de voz era diferente, parecía estar tranquilo luego de el tiroteo ya suscitado, este en su asiento dijo.

-Dejare el mundo de la Mafia

Todos casi se caen al suelo al oír eso, ¿acaso era verdad? pues por el tono y la seriedad que mostraba en ese momento, de verdad era lo que parecía.

-Pero Big, ¿para que harías eso?. Pregunto uno de los mafiosos.

-Veras, ya han sido bastantes años trabajando de este modo en la ciudad, e perdido a amigos queridos y con esta situación, e visto que también mi familia, sobretodo mi hija y mis nietos, por lo que decidido terminar con esto luego de que desaparezcan los Buzekai.

En ese momento uno de los mafiosos que sobrevivió, junto a su único guarda espalda que aguanto el ataque que lo acompañaba dijo.

-Big escucha -dijo un tanto molesto-...si esto es una trampa para que bajemos los brazos...

De repente es interrumpido por el mafioso de Zootopia.

-No te preocupes, no hablare de nadie aun si me obligan, seguirá la confidencialidad entre nosotros, eso lo prometo y cuentan con mi palabra.

Era difícil creer de que Big en realidad hablaba en serio pero así era, los mafiosos que sobrevivieron se retiraron rápidamente de el lugar y Big llamo a varios de sus secuaces a sacar los cuerpos de los invitados muertos y de los soldados Buzekai, mientras lo hacían Nick decidió pregunto aun incrédulo a Big.

-Señor Big, ¿en serio hará eso?.

Por lo que Big contesta.

-Mas o menos, ya que e visto que ni yo ni el ZDP a podido hacer algo con los Buzekai, como también me representan una amenaza, les propondré unirnos temporalmente, ¿les parece?.

Los chico se sorprendieron aun mas por lo escuchado, primero que Big dejaría el negocio de la mafia, ¿pero que primero ayudaría al ZDP en el caso?, esto parecía algo de fantasía todavía, Judy estuviese alegre si aun no estuviese impactada por los restos de el lugar, el olor metálico de la sangre inundo su sistema olfativo, las palabras de Big la sacaron de el trance.

-Por favor oficiales, le suplico que salven a mi hija de ellos.

-No se preocupe señor Big. Dijo Jhonny.

-Nos aseguraremos de que este a salvo. Dijo Judy.

-Les agradezco, buena suerte. Les dice Big.

Nuestros amigos salieron de la mansión de Big, en el lugar habían muchos osos polares mas que hace varios minutos, parecían apurados movimientos cajas con contenido desconocidos, unos de los trabajadores de Big los llevo hacia donde estaban las patrullas, las cuales a parte de tener algunas pintadas de unos vándalos no era nada grave, apenas entraron en la patrulla la radio comenzó a sonar, cuando Judy la tomo se escucho la voz e Bogo gritar enojado.

 _-HOPPS!,WILD!,CLOVERS!, ¿!Por que rayos no contestaban!?_

La coneja estaba en banco, no podía decirles que estaban con Big puesto a que serian despedidos sin lugar a dudas por no informarle a Bogo y tal vez podían ser acusados de doble-agente, en ese momento Nick toma el comunicador y dice lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento.

-Disculpe cuernitos, pero estaban haciendo los cuatro una investigación aislada; supusimos que como las bandas serian atacadas deberíamos confirmarlo, y así fue...la banda de Big fue atacada y probablemente allá sido asesinado junto a los varios trabajadores de Big, no se lo puedo confirmar debido a que se llevaron los cuerpos antes de que pudiésemos verlos mas detenidamente, lo único que le confirmo es que la mafia de Big tiene importantes bajas.

Judy se sorprendió por la mentira tan meticulosa de Nick, luego de unos minutos en silencio por parte de Bogo se escucho un suspiro quejoso pesado, luego dijo.

 _-Bueno, eso al menos le da algo positivo al dia, cambiando de tema, la situación empeoro, secuestraron a dos mamíferos mas._

-¿A quien mas señor Bogo?. Pregunta Judy.

A lo que Bogo respondió.

 _-el hijo de el alcalde y a una musaraña en el centro de la ciudad._

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy bien gente, las cosas se están comenzando a calentar en la ciudad, los Buzekai trataron de matar a Big y aunque fallaron, realizaron dos secuestros mas, ¿para que los Buzekai hacen esto?, ¿cual es su razón para hacer todo esto?, matar a todos los que se interpongan en su camino y no dejar rastro de ellos, todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo.**

 **Una cosa mas :-v, gente , les agradezco a todos su sintoniza, pensaba que seria baja luego de casi dos mese sin subir nada, y en 48 ya teníamos casi 200 vistas mas, eso si que esta genial :), me despido en esta ocasión amigos lectores, los quiero chao ;)**


	50. Capitulo 40

**(Arturven) HOOOOla, ¿que onda? , ¿Wtf with de live? (señor que feo mi ingles xP ) en fin gente me alegra poder traerles otro capitulo de esta serie, en realidad esta capitulo debido de haber salido hace como dos semanas aproximadamente, pero tuve una cantidad de problemas que me impidieron hacerlos (la mayoría cosas técnicas) pero serán explicadas al final de este cap, pero eso es para mas tarde; en estos momentos tenemos a mas amigos en esta gran familia, así que vamos a recibir con un caluroso saludo y abrazo a "hipermuerte01" y a "Valenor el erante 2" de Chile este ultimo (saludos amigos y espero que les encanten tanto este cap como los próximos), ahora coloreemos nuestras patas xD (No pude evitarlo, sorry ;v ) manche-molas de sangre :3 y comencemos este desmadre**

Capitulo 40 "Lo que queremos"

Nuestros amigos se fueron rumbo hacia a la Jefatura de policía, mientras los vehículos policiales se movían entre las calles de la ciudad aun se veían los negocios saqueados y muchos animales ayudando en la reconstrucción de el lugar.

Jhonny durante el camino comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza pero extraño, era como si alguien estuviese dando ligeras palmadas en su cabeza, no dolía mucho pero si era verdaderamente irritante; los primeros en llegar a la estación fueron Judy y Nick y seguidos un poco mas tarde por los hermanos humanos, al llegar al ZDP el dolor de Jhonny aumento, la cabeza le estaba matando a pesar de que trataba de actuar normal no podía quejarse por el dolor la voz de su hermano lo saco de el trance

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Jhonny se sobresalto y trato de disimular.

-Claro big bro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?. Dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Te veo perdido a parte de que de camino acá te sobaste la frente.

-Jej , pues no lo se, ya sabes que a veces hago algunas cosas sin pensar.

Su excusa se vio demasiada falsa para su hermano mayor.

Jhonny no me engañas, soy tu hermano y sabes que a mi es muy difícil mentirme.

El hermano menor se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a Erik, este dijo volteando la vista.

-Me duele la cabeza.

-¿Quisieras ir a la enfermería?. Pregunto su hermano

-NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO,NO! –Dijo Jhonny muy nervioso- ni muerto entrare.

-No te quejes es solo un dolor de cabeza, no creo que te pongan una inyección, y aun si lo hicieran, no seria el fin de el mundo. Dijo Erik

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar. Dijo Jhonny.

Erik dejo salir un quejido pesado y luego dijo.

-Bueno si quieres quédate aquí y descansa unos minutos no tardes mucho, tengo el presentimiento de que hasta para mi me serán un poco divertidos estos interrogatorios.

-Bien hermanote, prometo no tardar mucho.

Erik se fue alejando por el pasillo mientras Jhonny se sentó en unos asientos de el pasillo con sus manos se tomo la cabeza y comenzó a moverse ligeramente de adelante hacia atrás para tratar de tranquilizarse, este dijo en voz baja.

-¿Por que me comenzó a doler la cabeza de repente? No lo entiendo.

De repente lo un costado de la vista de su ojo izquierdo noto algo extraño, era como una sombra en donde el pasillo se divide en dos, el humano volteo la cabeza pero estaba seguro que había visto visto algo se levanto y comenzó a caminar para donde estaba esa sombra, mientras caminaba sintió algo fuerte, por un momento el dolor de cabeza se sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado con un bate de baseball, en ese instante noto también que su vista cambio por un instante, el pasillo se había tornado de un negro que ni siquiera el carbón se la acercaba, mientras las paredes se tiñaron de un rojo sangre muy realista…y al final de el pasillo…estaba la sombra de hace unos momentos mejor detallada…la silueta era la misma que la de su ultima pesadilla.

Al levantarse el suelo y abrir los ojos vio que el pasillo estaba normal , sin embargo Jhonny no lo estaba, sus corazón estaba acelerado como una locomotora y comenzaba a sudar, con nerviosismo y miedo tomo su arma tranquilizadora y camino con mucho miedo hasta el final de el pasillo. Su corazón se tranquilizo luego de ver que no había nada en el lugar, este dijo para el mismo.

-Fiu, pero que miedo jej, creo que debería escuchar lo que dice el señor Nick y mi hermanote, "Jhonny, deja de comer dulces antes de acostar"…ne, tal vez no pase na..

De repente sintió un viento frió por su espalda, a continuación unos dedos que se colocaron en sus hombros, sentía que eran dedos largos como los de un humano pero sentía en la punta unas garras afiladas trato de moverse pero se quedo congelado, a pesar de que estaba asustado, el no sentía que estaba paralizado por el miedo, parecía que algo lo tuviese retenido , sentía como esas garras pasaban de unos de sus hombros acariciando su cuello, el miedo a pensar de que una de esas dagas le rebanase el cuello y muera desangrado nuevamente le inundaba.

Su corazón parecía querer saltarle de el corazón, su respiración era acelerada, luego de lo de Axel, nunca sintió tanto miedo…un sangre se hilo cuando escucho una voz tan grave que parecía de ultratumba.

 _-Cloooveerr….¿quieres ayudar a alguieennn?...SÁCAME!._

El grito de esa voz era algo nunca antes escuchado por sus oídos, era como si un demonio le estuviese hablando desde el mismo infierno,por fin tuvo las energías para poder moverse, logro soltarse de la criatura y corrió….solo lo hizo…corrió con los ojos cerrados por miedo a que esa cosa se le apareciese delante de el…corrió hasta que se quedo sin aliento, su respiración aun era acelerada aunque su corazón poco a poco se iba normalizando, de repente escucho la vos de una amiga cercana.

-¿Jhonny?...¿esta bien?

Cuando Jhonny miro hacia su lado, vio que se traba de Judy, acompañada de Nick, Bogo y Erik; Jhonny se trato de acomodar lo mas rápido posible y actuó "normal" ante los demás

-Claro señorita Judy, lo estoy –dijo tratando de eliminar su voz cansada- en fin, ¿A dónde van?

-Iremos a ver que se les puede sacar a los mafiosos que fueron arrestados a horas de la madrugada, venga Clover. Dijo Bogo.

Nuestros amigos se encaminaron hacia el piso inferior de la comisaria, la cárcel de el lugar lo utilizaron ahora como sala de espera, los animales que iban a interrogar se les llevaría al piso de arriba para poder interrogarlos, Judy y Bogo fueron los primeros en comenzar los interrogatorios, mientras que Nick y los chicos se quedaron esperando a su turno por lo que decidieron charlar un poco.

(ERIK) Entonces Nicholas, ¿Ya saben como fue lo de la familiar de Big?

(NICK) Si, antes de que nos encontraras logramos ver el vídeo de las cámaras, estaba en el centro de la ciudad en uno de los puntos que no paso mucho, estaba comiendo con unas amigas y fue secuestrada por unos animales grandes, dos oficiales fueron heridos durante la balacera pero ya están bien.

(JHONNY) ¿Y lo de el hijo de el alcalde?

(NICK) No hay grabaciones de el muchacho, pero la información dice que estaba junto a su madre cuando salieron a hacer alguna cosa y durante el caminos los asaltaron y secuestraron al niño, a la madre la golpearon pero no se la llevaron, los escoltas de el alcalde no lograron hacer nada , aunque no me sorprende jej, ahora el alcalde esta por la cabeza de Bogo si no salvamos a su hijo hoy.

(ERIK) Solo me pregunto una cosa, ¿Qué es lo que buscan esos tipos ?

(NICK) Ni idea viejo.

(JHONNY) Hablando de bandas, Jason dijo que tiene algo de información sobre lo que paso luego de que se lo llevaron junto a los demás, pero dijo que quería darse un momento para tranquilizarse.

(ERIK) Bien, no me parece raro, luego de todo lo que paso, ¿que seguirá?

.

la mañana acariciaba los rayos de luz de las torres mas altas de la ciudad, las vestimenta oscuras de animales comenzaron a salir de una habitación de amplias dimensiones, los animales en el sitio, algunos murmullos se oían en los pasillos hasta que estas se apagaban, castel dijo molesto mientras caminaba junto a su hermanastro.

-Serán aliados, pero son como unos niños malcriados, diciendo a cada momento "estos tratos no son justos","queremos mas futuras ciudades", colega no jodas con esos idiotas, no los soporto mas.

-Tranquilo grandote -Dice Breik- recuerda que solo son cuando la policía y la armada estén a nuestro servicio.

-Se que tenemos todas las posiciones, pero aun dudo de esto, aun tomando en cuenta la situación de la alcaldía con lo de el niño de el alcalde y que ahora esta media estación de policía en el hospital o muerta, creo que tendremos las cosas fáciles. dijo el toro.

-¿Ves?, no hay problemas, todo marchara de acuerdo al plan.

Al acabar su frase, un bolsillo en de los pantalones de Castel comenzó emitir un extraño sonido que resulto ser un radio, este pregunto quien era y luego de unos segundos dijo.

-¿QUE?!. Grito Castel

Luego de decir que ya irían hacia un lugar, Castel destrozo la radio con sus pesuñas este dijo molesto.

-Llamaron desde donde tenemos los rehenes, dijeron que dos humanos trataron de escapar y uno lo logro.

-¿!QUE COSA!?. Dijo Breik

-Si, debemos ir ahora.

-¿y que cojones esperamos?.

.

Esa fue gran parte de la mañana perdida, los interrogatorios que se habían realizado durante dos horas fueron casi nulas de información, por triste que fuese el resultado, la realidad era que a los que habían sido capturados por el ZDP resultaron ser novatos que incluso habían entrado a la organización hace menos de un mes, frases como: "apenas si entramos", "no se nada","apenas si era mi primera misión", "¿puedo llamar a mi mami?" era lo mas común que se escuchaba. Mientras esperaban luego de acabar con otros infructuosos recién llegados a esa organización, erik le hizo uno pregunta al zorro.

-Oye Nicholas, ¿Bogo no les dio alguna imagen de el chico que secuestraron?

-Si es cierto señor Nick, ¿no le dieron una fotografía de el hijo de el alcalde?. Agrego Jhonny

-En realidad si, creo que tengo una copia...esperen que busque en mi bolsillo.

Asi, luego de hurgar un rato en su bolsillo encontró una fotografía que le había dado Bogo, este parecía ser un chico de entre 8-9 años, tenia ojos color café y su melena era de un rojo carmesí, tenia una marca de nacimiento en cima de su ceja derecha la cual fue provocada por un error medico el día que nació dejandole esa marca de por vida; apenas terminaron de ver la foto, escucharon las voces de bogo y judy hablando.

(JUDY) Señor, creo que no era necesario utilizar el método de el paño y el agua.

(BOGO) En estas situación, es aceptable cualquier método

(JUDY) pero eso es torturar señor

(BOGO) Aun así, lo que me sorprende es que aun con eso no dijera nada.

(JUDY) En eso si logro concordar con usted señor

En ese momento Nick salto de su silla de golpe dejando a los humanos atrás, Nick se acerco a Judy para preguntarle que era lo que paso, entonces esta dijo.

-Bogo y yo logramos descubrir algo, uno de los que estuvimos interrogando resulto ser alguien de alto rango con información valiosa, esa hiena no habla con ningún método.

-Espera un momento...¿dicen que el tipo que puede tener información es una llena?. Pregunto Nick

-Pues si, su nombre es Phillip y el...

De repente Nick pidió que lo esperasen un momento, salio corriendo como una bala hasta los casilleros y saco un bolso grande que tenia allí, se lo llevo hasta donde estaban Judy y su jefe y la coneja pregunto

-¿que harás Nick?

-No te preocupes Judy, yo me encargare de que el chico hable, si es una hiena haré que hable.

-Eso no lo creo Nick. Dice Bogo.

En ese momento el zorro se detiene y mira a su jefe con una sonrisa.

\- No se preocupe jefaso, lo tengo todo controlado...es mas, ¿que tal si hacemos una apuesta?

-¿Una apuesta?. Pregunto el oficial confundido.

-Si para en menos de veinte minutos consigo que la hiena hable me dará mas de el doble de mi paga y si no logro que diga la información, puede quedarse con mi paga de este mes y me puede hacer limpiar TODOS los baños de la jefatura de el mes que viene con mi cepillo de dientes.

Todos en el lugar estaban sorprendidos, ¿en serio esto Nick arriesgaría tanto?...esto se confirmo al ver que Nick levanto su pata en muestra de cerrar el trato, Bogo se le dibujo una gran sonrisa en su cara, este apretó sus patas y cerraron el trato, mientras Nick se acercaba a la puerta bogo dijo burlándose

-preparate para ser el nuevo conserje, Wild.

Con lo que Nick respondió con confianza y soberbia en su voz.

-Jaj cuernotes, solo véanme.

Nick procedió a entrar en la habitación, al entrar vio una mesa de metal muy dañada, probablemente por algo que hizo enojar a bogo y explique unos fuertes sonidos hace rato, atrás de la mesa estaba la hiena que Bogo decía, su uniforme estaba rasgado en muchas parte de su uniforme negro, presentaba marcas de golpes y su pelaje beige junto a unas manchas negras en su espalda sus ojos eran de un tranquilo azul claro pero su mirada era fría como el hielo, lo mas cercano a una expresión en el rostro de la hiela era el desprecio Nick camino tranquilamente hasta que se sentó en la silla, a unos metros detrás de un cristal , los demás podían escuchar por un altavoz que les permitía escuchar todo lo que se hablaba, Nick miro con una sonrisa e su rostro mientras preguntaba.

-¿Entonces eres de la banda?

-si. Dijo de manera fría

-¿no querrás decir nada?. dijo en zorro en un tono un poco burlón.

-Phillip Warasep,30 años, jefe superior de división de comando Buzekai...es todo lo que sacaras de mi, zorro.

Nick rió en voz baja luego de escuchar eso...entonces dijo.

-¿me dirás lo que quiera saber por favor?

La hiena logro reír un poco, cambiando su mirada fría a una divertida, este dijo.

\- ¿en serio?, ¿me estas pidiendo amablemente que te diga información?

-Pues, sip, ¿si o no?. Dijo nick

-Ni de bronca. Dijo la hiena

Nick solo un profundo suspiro y luego dejo en un tono decepcionado mientras abría el cierra de su bolso.

-En serio amigo no quería hacer esto, pero ya me esperaba esto de todas formas.

Los demás que estaban a fuera se preocuparon de que fuera a sacar de ese bolo, ¿un cuchillo?, ¿una pistola que saco del almacén prohibido?, no se sabia con certeza, la tensión si podía cortar con un cuchillo en ese momento...entonces lo saco...era un libro de color amarillo que parecía tener un puñado de hojas grandes, todos estaban confundidos hasta que la hiena logro leer la portada de el libro abierta que estaba escrito con letras de color rojo y blanco en mayúsculas.

- _"+ de 8 mil chistes, tan malos que son tan buenos"_

(BOGO) No josdas Wild, ¿en serio?

(JUDY) Bueno...ese es Nick supongo.

(ERIK) Conociendo a ese zorro, no quiero escucharlo.

Sin embargo Nick dijo su prime ataque.

-Bien, cuando hay un incendio en una fiesta, ¿quien crees que sea el culpable?

-Ehhmmm...no se. Dijo la hiena

-pues uno de los oficiales dijo- "creo que son las llamas"

(BOGO) 7n7

(JUDY) 7c7

(ERIK)7-7

(JHONNY) :3...XDDDD, llamas jajaj, en serio no aguanto xD

(ERIK) En serio ¿crees que es gracioso?

(JHONNY) Cl-claro que si jajaj, es-es muy.

Derepene notaron que un extremos de los labios de la hiena estaba cambiando a una media sonrisa, con eso ya se habían dado cuenta de lo que quería hacer Nick

(BOGO) No me digan que el plan de Wild es hacer reír a la hiena para que hable.

Derepente Nick volvió a atacar.

(NICK) ¿Que hace un perro con un taladro?

Entonces desde afuera Erik dice.

-Por favor, que no lo diga...no diga ta...

Entonces el zorro dijo.

-Taladrando.

En ese momento la hiena comenzó a reírse de fuerte manera al igual que Jhonny que no paraba de reír.

-Una madre le dice a su hijo luego de ver su mala nota en un examen de ingles - _Hijo, debes practicar mas-_ Entonces el hijo responde - _Okey mami, pero tengo hambre_ \- , al escuchar esto la madre dice " _a ver hijo, dímelo en ingles",_ entonces el niño respondió _"I am abre"_

(JHONNY) [ahora llorando de risa] ay no, no puedo mas, XDDD

(JUDY) Ehmm, si, supongo que si.

(BOGO) Olvídalo, yo me iré, admito que perdí la apuesta, pero no me quedare a que me de un cáncer por escuchar sus chistes.

(ERIK) ¿Puedo acompañarlo señor?

(BOGO) Por supuesto, adelante.

Mientras ellos dos se retiraban de el lugar, la hiena no paraba de reír, Nick siguió lanzando chistes.

-¿que hace una caja en un gimnasio?...una caja fuerte

En ese momento la hiena hizo que la silla cayera hacia el suelo mientras lloraba de risa.

-¿Como queda un mago luego de comer?...magordito...¿que le dice?

-XDDD okey, okey , me rindo, me rindo, hablare pero para por favor ,jajajaj, no aguanto, ajajaja.

Nick cerro su libro con sus dedos mira hacia el cristal y dio un signo de aprobación con un pulgar.

.

la limusina se estaciono en la nueve que ese día no era tanta como de costumbre, Castel bajo de el vehículo y se dirigió a la entrada a la cual lo recibieron una alta cantidad de guardias , divididos en dos filas que formaban un camino hasta otra puerta en donde se encontraban los rehenes de los últimos secuestros, eso incluyendo al hijo de el alcalde, un elefante lo recibió abriendo la entrada y este dijo.

-Buenas tardes señor...espere,¿y el señor Breik?

-Fue a realizar el paso mas importante de nuestro plan...vine solo yo a ver a los rehenes. Dijo Castel un tanto enojado.

-Si señor, por favor sigame.

Castel movió al gran animal y le dijo.

-No necesito tu ayuda para ir a verlos. Dijo molesto.

-entendido señor. Dijo con nerviosismo.

Castel camino junto a dos escoltas hasta una habitación de gran tamaño, allí estaban Sol,Valentina,Gazelle y el hijo de el alcalde, el chico de 9 años se refugio a espaldas de las hembras mientras estas trataban de proteger al menor de edad, Castel dijo con una voz tranquila.

-Buenos días señoritas, como se encuentran hoy señoritas. Dijo Castel.

Por lo que Gazelle logro acrece e increíblemente le dio una fuerte cachetada que le dejo la mejilla roja al gran mafioso, luego dijo.

-¿Como te atra vez a hacer esto?, ¿secuestras a chicas a un niño?, pensaban que eran machos, o unos cobardes.

En ese momento la cantante recibió un golpe en el estomago, Sol trato de ayudarla pero también cayo fuera de combate, con lo que solo quedo Valentina tratando de estar como escudo humano para evitar que lastimen al niño, los dos guardias les apuntaron a las chicas con unos fusiles, pero Castel grito.

-ALTO!

Los guardias voltearon sus miradas y vieron que este , aun sobándose la mejilla les pidió que los les dispararan, los de esto los guardias quitaron la mira de las armas de Sol y Gazelle, luego de esto dijo.

-¿En donde esta el joven que logro escapar?

-No sabemos señor, los cazadores les perdieron el rastro. Dijo un guardia.

-¿y el otro que no lo logro?. Volvió a preguntar Castel.

-El si esta aquí, esta en la habitación de el fondo. respondió el otro.

-Tráiganmelo ahora...oh, y traigan un televisor.

Los rehenes se quedaron extrañados por esa petición de Castel, los guardias corrieron hacia la habitación de el fondo, se escucharon unos forsejeos de camino hacia donde estaban todos pero los guardias llevaron a Agustin hasta la vista de los demás,al mismo tiempo trajeron un televisor de pantalla plana que estaba encima de un estante con redas, fue conectado a la pared pero aun no lo encendieron; Valentina y Sol casi lograron llegar hasta el, pero lo guardias se lo impidieron apuntándoles, Agustin cundo vía a Castel adelante de el, se levanto y se puso en posición de defensa, el bovino se sorprendió al ver que el humano no retrocedió como haría cualquier animal al ver a uno de los jefes de los Buzekai, Castel pregunto.

-¿No tienes miedo?

-Como todos, pero no lo haré contra un idiota como tu.

-Jej que gracioso, ¿planeas pelear?. Dijo en un tono burlón.

-No me importa que seas mas de el doble de alto o mas de el triple de fuerte si es el caso, peleare.

Castel rió un poco al escuchar eso, luego dijo.

-Creo que hay que darte un "espectáculo" a ti y a tus amiguitas

Castel levanto una pesuña para luego comenzó a ponerse en untos frenes de el, derepente se comenzaron a aparecer unas cuantas esferas moradas de el tamaño de una pelota de tenis, Agustín sentía un gran nerviosismo al estar confuso de lo que iba a pasar...derepentes estas esferas comenzaron a moverse al rededor de el humano, de golpe y sin aviso estas impactaron contra el, parecía que cada uno de estos ataques fuera de un disparos o un objeto duro, puesto a que cada vez que la luz lo atravezaba y reaparecía al atravesarlo vomitaba una gran cantidad de sangre, su cuerpo se retorcía mientras estaba de pie, tanto sus dientes como sus fosas nasales se inundaban de sangre al igual que la habitación con sus gritos ahogados de dolor, las chicas gritaban de horror o lloraban por la horrenda tortura de el joven...Agustín parecía tener su mirada perdida, sus piernas estaban dobladas y temblaban, su aspecto era miserable, castel lo tomo de un trozo de cabello sacándolo de su trance, Agustín trato de soltarse pero era inútil, Castel con una mirada malvada lo puso frente a el y este dijo.

-Entonces...¿has aprendido?, ¿me respetaras insecto?

Con una mirada de ira, escupo un poco de saliva con sangre al rostro de Castel, una vena comenzó a sobresalir de un costado de su cabeza, y con una voz enojada dijo.

-Supongo que aun no entiendes enano.

Mientras Agustín no lo veía, las esferas moradas se iban juntando formando una forma ovalada larga y algo delgada, Castel la tomo y la siguiente escena parecía haber salido de una película de terror.

Castel tomo el objeto de color purpura brillante y lo inserto en la nuca de Agustín, las chicas gritaron por la escenas, el objeto traspasaba la cabeza entre los ojos mientras Agustín gritaba como nunca antes en su vida, grito por mas de un minuto hasta que dejo de luchar...pero no paro allí...derepente comenzó a sufrir fuertes convulsiones,sus ojos comenzaron a realizar movimientos erráticos, comenzó a votar espuma de la boca hasta que se detuvo, cuando hizo eso Castel lo soltó para que cayera al suelo boca abajo, Sol y Valentina estaban desesperada y asustada, ¿estaba muerto o vivo? y si era así, ¿se recuperara o quedara en estado vegetativo?...eso...no se sabia; al acabar con todo eso dijo el bovino.

-Bueno, espero que les halla gustado el espectáculo, muchachos, por favor saquen la basura.

Los guardaespaldas llevaron el cuerpo de Agustín hacia su habitación, las chicas trataron de detenerlo pero Castel genero en escudo de energía morada que les provoco que rebotaran y que cayeran los 4 al suelo, castel retiro el escudo y tomo el control remoto para luego decir.

-¿Que tal si vemos las noticias?

.

Judy fue la única que se quedo mirando toda la conversación, ya que tanto Bogo como Erik decidieron retirarse hace un buen rato para no escuchar los pésimos chistes de Nick, Jhonny decidió irse pues Trixie había legado junto a varios oficiales y quería recibirlos,Jack,Mike y Mona que había salido de el hospital lo suficientemente bien como para salir caminando desde el hospital estaban en el lugar escuchando, mientras hablaban lograron sacar información, confirmo que alguien en la jefatura de policía trabajaba en cubierto desde hace aproximadamente un año o un poco mas y estuviese dando la información de los lugares en donde estaban la policía pero no sabia el nombre, Nick pregunto.

-¿que quieren?

por lo que la hiena respondió.

-Tampoco estoy seguro de eso, pero si te puedo decir algo, los jefes Breik y Castel planean apoderarse de zootopia dentro de poco, dijeron que Zootopia era parte de el comienzo de algo mas grande...algo "gigante", algo que ningún mafiosos llegaría siquiera a soñar.

-Bien, ¿acaso van a hacer algo mas?. Pregunto Nick.

-En realidad si...el siguiente paso es difundir la noticia.

En ese momento , Jack entra de golpe al salón de interrogatorios, este dijo molesto.

-¿!EN DONDE!?

Phillip respondió con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

-La noticia se difundirá por el gigante rojo de la Z junto a las gemelas, es el medio mas conocido en todo el globo, y ademas...¿que hora es?

en ese momento Savage respondió

las 11:59 am, ¿porque?

Entonces el hiena respondió con satisfacción.

-En un minuto, deben ir si no quieren perdérselo.

En ese momento Jack,Mike y Judy se dieron cuenta de en donde iban a transmitirlo, Mike de el enojo dijo salir un poco de sus poderes por el golpe que a parte de sacarlo de la silla a l cual estaba apresado con esposas metálicas de buena calidad, Jack estampo su frente como signo de frustración, mientras que Nick y Judy se preguntaban por que ese color rojo salio de una de las patas de Mike, este ultimo dijo.

-Se que esto es raro y impresionante, pero debemos irnos ahora.

-Oh, oh si, vamos. Dijo Judy

-Esperen,esperen -dijo Nick tomando de una pata a Judy- ¿a donde quieren ir?

Entonces Judy le responde.

-Vamos Nick, no me digas que no te a dado cuenta, "el gigante rojo de la Z" , "junto a las gemelas", "el medio mas grande"

A Nick a comenzado tener algunas ideas, pero Savage se le adelanto un poco a hablar.

-Tal vez esto ayude agente Wild, se lo deletreare: Z-N-N

-Aguántate zanahoria rayada...¿ZNN?, ¿en serio?

-Claro hermano -dice Mike- ¿No digas que no lo pensaste siquiera?

-Emmm...yo...se me había ocurrido, pero Savage se me adelanto.

-Si, seguro Wild -Dice Jack en tono sarcástico-, de cualquier modo debemos correr, ya es hora.

Nuestros amigos salieron disparados como balas par llegar hacia Bogo para decirle la nueva información.

.

CINCO MINUTOS ANTES, ZNN

Camionetas de diversos colores y tamaños comenzaron a estacionarse frente a la centrar de noticias de Zootopia, alrededor de once en total son las que se estacionaron justo al frente de las puertas de el lugar, de el mismo modo paralizando el transito y obstaculizando el paso de los civiles en las aceras, un oficial de transito se acerco a pedirles que salieran de el lugar o les pondría una multa, pero de repente un dardo tranquilizante le dio en el cuello que, luego de que tambalearse por unos segundos cayo al suelo inconsciente, un jabalí salio de uno de los automóviles gritando en catalán.

-Tots surtin, és hora de fer realitat els somnis dels senyors Breik i Castel.

Breik salio de uno de los vehículos y junto salieron 34 mamíferos, casi todos ellos depredadores de animales que lo acompañaban, mientras subía la escalera hacia las puertas un grupo de rinocerontes que trabajaban como guardas de seguridad, sin embargo antes de que los buzekai pudiese disparar sus dardos, Breik movió una de las uñas de sus garras, mandando una onda de energía que saco fuera de combate a todos los oficiales, este dijo mientras pasaba entre los rinoceronte heridos.

-Pff, dan pena, ¿escucharon?

Al entrar se produjo una ronda fuerte de tiros de dardos tranquilizantes, era extraño ya que era la primera vez que los Buzekai en vez de balas de verdad, los dardos de los guardias inhabilitaron a tres miembros de los buzekai, por lo que ahora eran 31, Breik se quedo un momento vendo la arquitectura de el gran lugar, las escales eléctricas, las estructuras de algunos países como la torre de pizza, el arco de gateway, la torre effel, etc. camino hasta donde había dos recepcionistas que no lograron escapar, Breik al colocar su pata, parte de este se fragmento debido a que comenzó a emitir un poco de su energía, al ver esto las chicas se asustaron aun mas de lo que ya estaba, la pantera pregunto en un tono cortes.

-Disculpen señoritas, falta menos de un minutos para las doce en punto y quisiera saber en donde darán el noticiero de el mediodía.

Entonces una de las recepcionistas dijo entre cortado.

-Pi-pi-piso 12, aula A-B, atrás de la una gran puerta que dice "Noticiero"

-Muchas gracias.

Este voltea hacia sus soldados y dicen.

-Escuchen todo, 23 vengan con migo, los 8 que están mas cerca de la puerta reguarden la entrada

Los 23 soldados de Breik comenzaron a subir las escaleras y todos los que trataban de pararlos recibió un dardo tranquilizante, mientras que Breik emitió una onda de energía verde para luego atravesar uno por uno los pisos de el lugar con un salto, justo como calculo llego al décimo segundo piso de un solo salto, por cada paso que daba el pasillo se iba destrozando mientras todos los trabajadores miraban por las ventanas el resplandor que emitía de su cuerpo, cuando llego a la puerta que le dijeron, también comenzaron a llegar también sus hombres, la presentadora y los que grababan en el lugar se asustaron por el momento, dos soldados tomaron a la reportara y cada soldado apunto a cada camarografo, Breik pregunto cuanto tiempo quedaban para el inicio del programa.

-20 segundo. Dijo un camarografo

-Deacuerdo, asegúrense de grabar todo lo que diga.

El noticiero comenzó, pero lo mas probable era que todos estuvieses sorprendido al ver unas pantera en traje y dos animales armados a sus espaldas, Breik hablo en un tono calmado pero serio su mensaje que describiría lo que querían en verdad los Buzekai.

 _\- Buenas tardes ciudad de Zootopia, me presento, soy Breik Eulises Castillo Torino, pero con Breik basta y sobra, lamento interrumpir su noticiero del mediodía pero hay algo que se les debe decir...a partir de hoy Zootopia ya no existirá, los altos mandos no han hecho nada mas que empeorar la calidad de cada uno de sus ciudadanos, por eso yo y nuestros "camaradas" nos encargaremos de crear una nueva sociedad, un lugar esplendoroso, un lugar donde la igualdad y el respeto por cada ciudadano que se la sido humillados y mal tratados por sus gobernantes...les prometemos que con el nuevo reinado todo mejorar, pero primero necesitamos dos cosas, esto de igual manera va para los principales opresores que nos han impedido el desarrollo como sociedad...estas son..._

 _*primero; la rendición y disolución de la alcaldía y en los próximos días esperamos lo mismo de las gobernaciones cercanas._

 _*Segundo; la rendición de el ZDP, el ejercito y los agentes de la ZIA en la ciudad, y si pueblo, ya desde hace varios días la ZIA mando a un grupo de agentes que a tenido la ciudad vigilada...violando la privacidad de cada uno de sus ciudadanos...francamente algo lamentable para este gobierno._

 _Esas serian las principales demandas para el reconocimiento de este nuevo ente...ahora, también hay algunas cosas de que hablar ciudadanos, en este nuevo reinado cambiaran unas cuantas cosas...la primera; es que se eligira al rey o presidente de este nuevo reinato cada siete años por elección popular y hasta que no nos expandamos, solo existirán el ejecutivo y un senado que por e momento solo serán 5 animales por cada distrito existente en Zootopia, los segundo; ¿algunos se han preguntado cual sera el nombre de este nuevo lugar?, se le sera denominado "Bretel";tercero; tristemente habrá que saber mas de un idioma a demás de el español, todos los ciudadanos están obligados a saber al menos uno de los siguientes idiomas para la expansión y mejoramiento de la ciudad, estos son: Catalán, Gallego, Euskera y valenciano, estos pueden ser elegidos por cualquiera de ustedes, todos deben saber alguno de estos idiomas luego de tener 20 años de edad; y cuarta y ultima; todo animal luego de los 17, 15 en caso de que tenga un buen físico y sin importar el genero sea masculino o femenino, también esta en obligación de entrar a la gran fuerza armada de la República Realista de Bretel, en las próximas horas se izara la nueva bandera de este nuevo país...o , ya olvidaba algo, todo aquel que planee la disolución o fragmenta_ _ción_ _de Bretel...pues...mejor véanlo ustedes mismos._

En ese momento, la cámara giro temblorosa mente hacia una pared en el cual estaban ellos presentadores de las noticias, un alce y una jaguar retenidos cada uno por un guardia, Breik se levanto de la silla e al frente de las cámaras mostró como su pata junto con sus garras se formo un aura verde, este dijo.

 _-Nosotros somos mas que unos simples revolucionarios armados...!SOMOS SU SALVACIÓN!_

En ese momento Breik mando una onda de energía desde sus garras que termino decapitando a los dos periodistas, todos en el salón gritaron horrorizados por la escena, la sangre salia a litros de los cuerpos decapitados, lo mas aterrador eran que las cabezas aun daban ligeros movimientos en sus mejillas,labios,parpados, etc, este dijo luego.

 _-Espero que estén contento con este cambio de gobierno, escucharemos todas sus suplicas y peticiones que cualquiera de ustedes nos pida, soy el presidente de Bretel, buenas tardes._

En ese momento Breik, volvió a levantar su pata que resplandecía en un fuerte color verde esmeralda y una luz de el mismo color acabo con la transmisión de el noticiero, acabando con el llamamiento de el nuevo estado.

 _._

La noticia dejo impactado a todo el mundo, por fin se revelaron los verdaderos planes y objetivos que tenían los Buzekai desde que llegaron a la ciudad, ante esto Judy dijo cuando logro salir un poco de la impresión.

 _-_ Dulces galletas con queso

.

 _._

 _._

A ACABADOEL CAPITULO.

 **(ARTURVEN) Fiuuu...al fin acabado antes de el examen de mañana, bueno gente espero que les haya gustado el capitulo,, ¿se esperaban de esto de los Buzekai?, ¿como reaccionaran nuestros amigos ante esto?.**

 **RESPUESTAS.**

 ***valenor el erante 2** : **Pues helmano mio, si calculo bien (ozea olible :v) como en tres semanas mas o menos, dos si me apuro; gracias bro por leer mi historia.**

 **este capitulo pensaba que lo publicare antes de los exámenes finales pero el tiempo me gano y no pude, ademas que mi computadora se volvió a dañar, ademas de los estudios y que tendré menos tiempo por acá también se me perdió (o se me olvido xp) la contraseña de la pagina , debido a que pase mucho tiempo siquiera para ver la pagina (como unos dos meses mas o menos); al principio pense en dejar este capitulo en dos partes pero al final decidí poner así debido a que si lo recortaba, los capítulos quedarían algo cortos por lo que esto me pareció algo mucho mejor.**

 **Espero que todos ustedes lo puedan comprender por estos momentos que no e podido actualizar, ya saben que pueden dejar sus opiniones o lo que ustedes quieran en los comentarios.**

 **De igual manera ayudan poniendo Fav y seguir la historia, eso dan aun mas ganas de escribir y saber que les gusta lo que escribo, Soy Arturven y nos leemos en otra ocasión, adiós amigos :D**


	51. Capitulo 41

**(Arturven) Hola mis amigos, aquí hemos vuelto para traerles un capitulo mas de lo que a ustedes les gusta bastante...como no se que mas agregar, comencemos.**

Capitulo 41 "Golpe de estado, debemos salvar la ciudad"

Ya estaba muy claro la situación para todos, ¿desintegrar la ciudad de zootopia para crear un reino o un país?, en ese momento Nick dijo.

-Vaya, tengo que decirlo, esos tipos si piensan en grande.

Judy en ese momento le de un codazo que deja adolorido el brazo izquierdo de el zorro; los agentes de la ZIA y nuestro dúo dinámico estaban planeado ver que era lo que iban a hacer, Jack mando a Mona y a Mike a que hablaran con Bogo, Jack iría a hablar con Filmantes, Judy y Nick iban a bajar debido a que los prisioneros comenzaron a provocar problemas en la planta inferior.

Jack se dirigió hacia una pasillos mas alejado en el que no se encontraban ningún otro oficial, Jack saco su teléfono y al activar el servicio satelital noto que este estaba inhabilitado por lo que debió utilizar la linea especial que les daban en la agencia, aunque tenia problemas al fin logro conectarse noto que en el rostro de el jefe de el ZIA una mirada de decepción, este dijo un poco enojado.

-Me preguntaba cuando llamaría señor Savage.

-Ehmmm...bueno señor...es-es que nosotros

-No Savage, no nosotros, USTED, debió haberme informarme de esta situación apenas empeoro, si se que ya a que a capturado a muchos miembros de los Buzekai, pero para que uno de los lideres de la banda, allá logrado llegar a una de las tres sedes de la mayor televisora de noticia del mundo, debió pasar algo grave.

-Es que señor, no es eso, es solo que yo.

Filmantes apretó su entreceja y soltó un suspiro pesado, luego dijo.

-Mira Jack, entiendo que tienes miedo que tienes...sobretodo por Mona.

En ese momento Jack se sobresalto, su pelaje no lo protegió de su fuerte sonrojo, este dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Pues...si claro, ella es una antigua compañera y desde hace mucho que nos conocemos, como amig...

-7u7 tuvieron sexo, eso ya lo se. dijo sin vergüenza molestando a Savage.

por un momento Jack quito su rostro de la vista de filmantes para que no viese el pelaje como rojo carmesí de ahora el cuerpo de Savage, este susurro.

 _-Señor de las zanahorias, si existes en algún lado...por favor acaba con mi miserable existencia._

Luego con todo el valor que le quedaba volvió a mirar a Filmantes que trataba de aguantar toda la riza de el mundo, Savage hablo nervioso, apenado y con dificultad.

-Pe-pero e-e-e-eso es algo...pri-privad-do, se-ese-señ.

-Savage, tu no eres mis únicos oídos que tengo escondidos; cambiando el tema, ya los militares deben de estar en la ciudad, hable con el jefe Bogo y mande a los militares junto a un grupo de las fuerzas especiales, ya les reconoces las identificaciones especiales ¿no?

-Cl-claro señor, es algo básico de el Z.I.A

-Bien Savage, le deseo la mejor de la suerte junto a los que los acompañen,...si las cosas empeoran, avíseme para enviar a sus otros "compañeros"

-Si señor entendido, le prometo que esta vez le diré en el primer momento, y la necesitare.

-Bien...y una cosa mas Savage -dice Filmantes- una pregunta que tengo curiosidad.

-Ehmmm, con gusto...¿cual?, ¿de que trata?

\- Helicóptero , sesentainueve, cual?

-A que se esta refi...-dándose cuanta de la pregunta- O DIOS MIO!, SEÑOR ESO ES PRIVADO!

-Jejejej eso pasa por no cumplir con el trabajo que le encargo, bueno, ahora si en serio, le deseo la mejor de la suerte, que pase buenas tardes.

Al decir eso se cerro la transmisión se cerro, Jack se apoyo en la pared que tenia a su lado, se acaricio su frente para tratar de tranquilizarse mientras que el sonrojado desaparecía lentamente, este dijo

-A veces en serio quisiera que a Filmantes se lo llevase el diablo para jamas volver.

De repente entre las sombras salio Mona preguntando.

-¿Que dijo el jefe?

Jack por el susto dio un salto de dos metros, Mona bromeo un poco sobre "su conejito saltarin", luego de eso Jack trato de acomodarse la corbata y dijo de la manera mas posible de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Bueno...no fue de lo mejor pero aclaramos algunas cosas...el jefe...dijo que envió a los militares, y si la situación empeora...llamaran a nuestros compañeros de la ZIA.

-Los de los militares si, es mas, ellos ya están cerca de la central de ZNN , nos dijo Bogo luego de hablar con el jefe Filmantes que iremos con ellos pero primero haremos una reunión con el resto de los oficiales en la sala de reuniones.

-De acuerdo, vamos. Dijo Jack

.

Una alta cantidad de oficiales fueron a la sala de reuniones, ya algunos habían salido de el hospital para seguir con el deber que tenían como oficiales, mientras Bogo salia de una puerta de madera grande, otros cuatro oficiales salieron corriendo como balas luego de que Bogo les dijera algo, el bovino se dirigió hacia todos os oficiales y miembros de la ZIA.

-Oficiales...en estos momentos ya e confirmado otra noticia...mediante un comunicado de emergencia se han suspendido todas las garantías en la ciudad y sus alrededores...por lo que entramos en este punto.

Bogo giro su cabeza un momento hacia la puerta donde había salido junto a los otros oficiales, estos regresaron cargando una gran cantidad de armas de fuego, todos se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que, aun sabiendo de que mas de la mitad de los oficiales de el lugar tenían mas de cinco años en adelante trabajando y nunca habían visto algunas de esas armas, solo los mas viejos en el departamentos, aquellos que llevasen mas de diez años en la jefatura o alguien de confianza de Bogo, pistolas,escopetas,rifles,revolvers de todas las clases junto a sus municiones, todas estaban en las primeras mesas de al frente, al ver estas armas Judy se sorprendió y se horrorizo, ya que ella sabia que esas armas no eran para tranquilizar a los animales...si no para asesinar a animales Bogo les dijo a todos los oficiales en voz alta.

-Ahora todos los oficiales!, tomen un arma y vallamos a la sede del ZNN y tratemos de acabar con esos miserables terroristas.

Todos los oficiales que estaban al rededor tomaron sus armas, Nick y Bogo tomaron un revorver cada un y un cuchillo, Jack y mona tomaron un arma de 8mm cada uno la única diferencia era que la de mona era la mitad blanca y la otra parte negra, mientras que la de Jack era negra completa, Mike tomo un subfusil 9mm SMG y su mini versión.

Sin embargo Judy no quería hacerlo, sabia lo que pasaría, por lo que fingió tomar una de las muchas armas sin que nadie se diese cuenta, tomo varias cargas de tranquilizantes junto su pistola normal.

Jack ya había planeado una estrategia con Bogo minutos antes de que comenzace la corta reunión; Bogo,Mona y Benjamín serán los que guiaran a 35 oficiales mas que se quedaran en el ZDP debido a que temían de que fueran a atacar la central de policía, los demás serian guiados por Jack y Judy quienes irían con el resto de oficiales disponibles.

.

-Y entonces así llegue con ustedes. Dijo Jason luego de contar toda su historia de como escapo de los Buzekai a sus amigos Erik y Jhonny.

-WOW! asombroso, lograste escapar de ellos, que mal que Agustín no escapo contigo. Dijo Jhonny en un tono triste.

-No te preocupes wey, el y yo somos militares, te aseguro de que el debe tener otro plan para escapar, ahora con todas las chicas.

-Bien, pero dijiste que cuando saliste, dijiste que el alrededor de el lugar estaba cubierto de nieve y los copos caían ¿no es así?.

-Exacto compadre, si te puedo hablar de forma sincera, nunca me espere cambiar de ambiente en la misma ciudad tan pronto, tengo de que admitirlo, esta ciudad es asombrosa. Dijo Jason

-¿Y cuando saliste, encontraste una zona con casa abandonadas u humildes?. Volvió a preguntar Erik

-Mas o menos. Dijo Jason.

-Eso quiere decir que los demás deben de estar en alguna parte de Tonwdraton. Declara Erik.

-¿Tom que?. Pregunta confundido Jason.

-Claro bro, que bien pensado. Dice entusiasma Jhonny.

-Vamos a decirle a decirle a Savage y los demás. Dijo Erik

-Por supuesto vamos ya. Dijo Jhonny corriendo junto a su hermano mayor.

-Compadres esperen. Dijo Jason tratando de pararlos.

Apenas los hermanos humanos abrieron la puerta vieron a una gran cantidad de sus compañeros corriendo corriendo junto a...¿!Armas de fuego!?, armas de todos los tamaños y tipos, mientras veían a todos los oficiales corriendo de repente dos de ellos les lanzaron armas hacia los humanos, a Jhonny un fusil semi-automático mientras que a Erik le dieron una escopeta con cantidad para 5 unidades de disparo, ambos estaban confundidos hasta que cerca de ellos llegaron Trixie,Cooler y Cloe tambien con armas de fuego.

(ERIK) Chicos, ¿que paso?

(COOLER) Amigo, es complicado pero te lo resumire: la alcaldía suspendió todas las garantías, los militares deben de estar a punto de llegar al ZNN y debemos usar armas de fuego ahora.

(JHONNY) Pero esto esta mal, ¿no somos policías?, ¿no se supone que no debamos caer al mismo nivel que los criminales?

(TRIXIE) Lo mismo pienso

(CLOY) Lamento decir esto, pero en estos momento no hay que diferenciarse por eso.

(ERIK) Eso es verdad, sean criminales o no, han hecho muchos delitos, eso sin contar que varios oficiales murieron por su culpa hace unos días

(COOLER) Allí lo tienen, ahora vamonos ya que se nos hace tarde, quiero aprovechar mientras haya toque de queda para usar estas armas, ¿quien sabe cuando volveremos a usar estas preciosidades?

(JHONNY) No creo que sea algo bueno lo que dijiste.

(COOLER) Bueno amigo, esta vida no es perfecta, a veces tenemos que jugar su juego para poder ganarles...y ahora enserio apurémonos que ya quiero disparar.

Tanto Jhonny como Erik aun al salir no pudieron ni encontrar o a Nick y Judy o a Bogo, aun menos a los agentes de la ZIA como Jack y Mike debido a que ellos se fueron hacia su auto y ya se comenzaron a ir, Mona a penas los vio los mando directamente a que tomasen una patrulla y dirigirse hacia, durante el camino hacia la patrulla Jhonny noto que Trixie lo estaba llamando, Erik se le adelanto y fue con trixie que ya esta cerca de la patrulla donde iba su amiga y su hermano.

(JHONNY) ¿Sucede algo Trix?

(TRIXIE) Solo te quiero dar algo de buena suerte. dice en un tono alegre.

(JHONNY) No quiero sonar grosero Trix, pero creo que no tenemos tiem.-

Pero sin aviso la loba hizo un movimiento el cual el humano no se espero, Trixie le dio un beso a Jhonny en su mejilla izquierda, el color rojo inundo la cara del humano, apenas lo hizo la loba fue corriendo hacia una de las patrullas, de camino hacia ella dijo la loba despidiéndose.

-Es un beso de buena suerte, te la deseo :)

Jhonny solo se quedo parado en el medio de el estacionamiento mientras muchos oficiales corrían hacia sus patrullas, cuando perdió a Trixie no pudo evitar sonreír, por alguna razón se sentía contento de que le haya dado ese beso, procedió a acariciar su mejilla y no pudo evitar suspirar de alegremente por el hecho que le había pasado al subir a la patrulla en la que estaba su hermano no pudo evitar mantener una sonrisa tonta y el sonrojo en su cara, al verlo su hermano mayor le pregunto.

(ERIK) ¿Te encuentras bien?

(JHONNY) Si -dijo relajadamente- mucho.

(ERIK) Es que te veo rojo.

En ese momento su relajación se desbacio en un parpadeo y volvió a su estado normal.

(JHONNY) Nel, debe ser el calor.

(ERIK) Tengo que decirlo, hoy actúas mas raro de la cuenta...bueno no importa, debemos irnos ya.

(JHONNY) Estoy de acuerdo

.

Los vehículos de los oficiales se desplazaban a alta velocidad: Jack y Mike iban de primeros, luego Judy y Nick junto a una buena cantidad de autos de la policía, mientras que Erik y Jhonny iban atrás; en menos de 10 minutos lograron llegar, en el lugar lograron ver a un grupo de militares rodeados por tres vehículos blindados, había tanto militares en el suelo como mafiosos que no paraban de repartirse balas.

Al llegar los oficiales rápidamente se pusieron en posición para encerrar a los delincuentes, algunos de estos trataron de asesinar a los oficiales el ataque termino con solo dos oficiales heridos de forma ligera y los 8 atacantes que salieron de sus escudos los cuales eran las camionetas fueron asesinados por la ayuda de los militares y oficiales; entre los atacantes restantes quedaban eran menos de veinte.

Judy se sorprendió al ver la velocidad con la que la vida abandono los cuerpos de esos animales, el olor de la sangre hizo que comenzase a marearse, Nick la sostuvo y la recostó en el asiento trasero de una de las patrullas, aun con los forcejeos de Judy, Nick se las arreglo para que se quedase a descansar un momento en la patrulla.

Antes de que pudiesen dar cuenta las puertas del el ZNN se abrieron de repente, todos los oficiales y militares apuntaron sus armas hacia la puerta...resulto ser Breik, saliendo tranquilamente mientras caminaba por las escaleras, todos los presentes se sorprendían ante la calma mientras este con sus patas en la espalda no mostraba signo de preocupación aun viendo los cadáveres de varios de sus trabajadores, Jack dio unos pasos mas hacia adelante para hablar con el mafioso.

-Señor Breik!, esto ya a ido demasiado lejos, esta sera la única vez que le pediré que se rinda...si no lo hace, nos obligara a llenarlo de balas.

La pantera no pudo aguantar la risa, este dijo.

-Es adorable ver como unos insectos como ustedes piensan que pueden salvar esta ciudad...bueno pero hay que decirlo, es muy divertido verlo desde cualquier lado...o por cierto, ¿no vieron el noticiero?, dijeron que habría niebla hoy.

Nadie le encontró sentido a la frase de el mafioso, justo en el momento en el que iba a comenzar otra balacera, se comenzaron a escuchar el sonido de un gran vehículo de color negro, este era aun mas grande que cualquiera que todos los vehículos presentes pero este venia a una gran velocidad, este esta protegido por diversas barreras metálicas, de este salio un animal por una ventanilla en el techo de el vehículo, este esa una oveja con un uniforme y una mascara anti-gas, esa saco una escopeta y un paquete metálico, al momento que de disparar el paquete el animal por el impulso de el impacta lo empujo hacia atrás, al proyectil resulto ser una bomba lacrimógena de color rojo que emitía altas cantidades de gas en poco tiempo, a pesar de que la escopeta era pequeña, tenia una tremenda fuerza, eso sin contar de que estaba colocada a una base metálica para que el el que dispare se sienta mas cómoda.

El gas logro llegar hasta la zona de disparo, en ese instante todo los animales mafioso que estaban cerca de las camionetas , cuando vieron el gas lacrimógeno rojo salir en altas cantidades en un periodo tan corto de tiempo comenzaron a sacar mascaras anti-gas, en ese momento reik dijo.

-No tenemos tiempo, acabaremos con ustedes insectos en la próxima ocasión, TODOS A LOS VEHÍCULOS.

Para ese momento ya otras dos bombas lacrimógenas de ese color cayeron en ese lugar las molestias en los ojos, piel, quemaduras no se hicieron esperar, solo lograron protegerse los que lograron llegar a sus vehículos primeros, hubo muchos quejidos estaban dominando en el momento, el gran vehículo se detuvo frente a la centras de ZNN y tan rápido como un rayo los mafiosos subieron a sus compañeros heridos o muertos hacia el gran vehículo, Breik su subió a este peculiar transporte y los otros mafiosos a las otras camionetas, el denso humo rojo no permitía ver con mucha claridad, Savage y Mike se dieron cuenta cuando los vehículos se comenzaron a mover.

Los agentes de la ZIA salieron disparados con su vehículo a la caza de los mafiosos, Nick y Judy le siguieron junto a los humanos, los lobos los acompañaron junto a tres patrullas mas, mientras los vehículos se movían abrieron las ventanas luego de salir de la nube de gas rojo, se sintió una breve tranquilidad en el ambiente luego de regresar de ese ambiente apena salieron la oveja de antes volvió a salir de la ventaja de el vehículo, al pararse en el techo se comenzó a quitar la mascara anti-gas...resulto ser Bellwether con una sonrisa malvada que estaba dibujada en su rostro, dentro de su vehículo blindado por la ventanilla uno de los animales le paso un arma, esta era un arma un poco mas grande que la escopeta de minutos a tras, la oveja miro con rencor a Judy y a Nick, esta dijo.

-Esta es una mini-bazuka, no es muy potente pero sera lo suficiente para acabar con ustedes dos, esto es por destruir mi sueño de un mundo mejor, MUERAN HOPPS Y WILD!

Las oveja apunto el arma hacia la patrulla en donde estaban Judy y Nick, Mike que conducía logro darle un disparo en el hombro derecho, sin embargo eso no le impidió lograr disparar su el proyectil, el corazón de nuestro amigos se detuvieron, parecía como si todo a su alrededor fuese demasiado rápido, Nick y Judy apenas si lograron ver el proyectil metálico que se desplazaba a una gran velocidad, Jack en un movimiento instintivo movió un poco de energía para hacer por unos segundos una barrera para proteger a los oficiales del ZDP...sin embargo, en el momento en el que se hizo la barrera antes de que el misil chocase, se vio por unos instantes como a parte de una luz azul que se manifestó al frente de el vehículo de Judy y Nick , se vio también una luz naranja que funciono como otra barrera de protección, solo fue un pequeño instante que esto se pudo ver pero Jack sabia que ese color solo lo tenia la energía de Erik.

Los vehículos oficiales fueron impulsaron por la onda de la explosión, el vehículo de el duo dinámico de la ciudad fue impulsado pero afortunadamente nadie salio herido pero su orgullo fue herido puesto a que mientras los vehículos mafiosos se iban, estos se iban burlando de los oficiales con insultos y gestos ofensivos...Nick y Judy lograron salir de el vehículo con facilidad, sin embargo nuestros amigos estaban enojados al ver como los criminales se alejaban riéndose satisfactoriamente...habían perdido una batalla...pero no la guerra

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Bueno,weno,trueno,bueno; espero que este cap les haya gustados, acaban de comenzar las vacaciones y, a pesar de que en este otro país en el que me e mudado las vacaciones son mas cortas (según y que es debido a que menos de dos meses son mas que suficiente para relajarse...NO SEAN TAN HIJOE PUT!) na bueno, pero por lo menos sera mas relaxxx...7u7, pero bueno, la verdadera buena noticia aquí es que,redoble please**

 ***Redoble dramático* :v**

 **VOLVIERON LOS CAPÍTULOS SEMANALES!, a chi ex, volvieron negras, viene buenos tiempos mi gente hermosha.**

 **Respuestas:**

 ***corsarionegro: Gracias, me esfuerzo mucho para escribir cada capitulo, saludos**

 **Muy bien amigos, hasta aquí el escrito, para saludos o preguntar algo de la serie y opiniones, las pueden dejar en los reviews, también si eres quieres un saludo, solo debes darle a fav o seguir la historia, me despido gente, adiós ;)**


	52. Capitulo 42

**(ARTURVEN) Holetas gente, ¿como se encuentran? vuestro servidor muy bien , mas aun que estamos en en tiempo de la vacaciones, ahora podremos ver las aventuras de nuestros héroes de forma un poco mas seguido, les agradezco a la gente que aun luego de estos mese de inactividad luego de que hace una semana comencé de nuevo con este ritmo, aun están con migo, estaré siempre agradecido con todos los que lean mis historias, pero sobretodo con las que luego de mucho tiempo, aun se acuerde de mi jeje, sin mas que agregar,** **continuemos**

Capitulo 42 " Organización y Localización "

Los vehículos ya se habían perdido de vista...los Buzekai y Bellwether se habían escapado, el conjunto de oficiales que estaban en el lugar estaban enojados, Cooler comenzó a golpear con el mango de su arma unas cuantas veces hasta que comenzó a agrietarse por su viejo usado, con eso se le acerco su hermana preguntando.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

Luego de un suspiro pesado dijo.

-solo un poco. Dijo enojado.

En ese momento Erik se le acerco a jack Savage.

-Señor Jack, tengo que decirle algo importante pero no pudimos decirle en el ZDP debido a que no lo vimos y que no la radio estaba fallando.

-Espero que sea importante Clover. Dice apenas tomándole atención.

Erik no pudo evitar decirle la información sin fruncir el ceño,este dijo.

-Nuestro amigo que escapo del refugio de los Buzekai, Jason, dijo que están en alguna zona de Tonwdraton.

En ese momento todos voltean al verlo, en ese momento Jack le pregunto.

-¿Estas seguro de ello?

-Si, dijo que salto hacia una ventana y luego de romperla, dijo haber visto nieve por todos lados, poco después de comenzar a correr dijo que comenzó a divisar casa humildes.

En ese momento Judy menciona

-Debe referirse a "Low weather" o "Deep Climate", son las únicas zonas de el distrito que Tonwdraton podres en los que podían estar.

-Ahora que lo mencionan...creo que en esos lugares hay construcciones y edificios abandonados...tal vez se esconden por allí. Dijo Nick

Luego de unos momentos la radio de Savage comenzó a sonar, se escuchaba estática y con interferencias pero logro escuchar; Este era uno de los militares que estaban al frente de el ZNN varias manzanas atrás, dijo que el gas ya se estaba disipando y que llego un segundo pelotón mas grande de militares y que dentro de una hora llegaría otro mas, en ese momento Jack agradece la información y les dice a todos.

-Debemos irnos al ZDP, allí nos reorganizaremos y planificaremos nuestros siguientes movimientos.

Todos obedecieron y se dirigieron hacia el ZDP para planificar que es lo que harían próximamente.

.

Los vehículos se estacionaron en el sótano de el lugar, comenzaron a bajar tanto a los heridos y muertos de la balacera, Breik se bajo del vehículo y luego ayudo a bajar a Bellwether, este le dijo cortesmente

-Madame, gracias por su asistencia, yo me hubiese encargado pero le agradezco el favor de evitarme ensuciarme las patas

-No se preocupe -le respondió la oveja- se lo debía...después de todo...¿quien me ayudo en el financiamiento de mis experimentos cuando me capturaron el año pasado?

-jej bueno, supongo que nosotros pero en fin...le recomiendo que se prepare para esta noche. Dice Breik mientras los dos caminan juntos.

-¿Prepararme?. Pregunto curiosa.

-Si...si las cosas van como las hemos planeado...el ZDP morirá esta noche, el alcalde tal vez se una a ellos en un movimiento desesperado para salvar a su hijo pero también morirá, los militares no ser viran de nada, con los poderes que poseo yo y mi hermanastro no nos tardaremos mucho en gobernar estas tierras.

-¿y que harán si gobiernos aliados van y tratan de acabarlos?. Pregunta Bellwether

-No te preocupes...el resto de nuestras células en Europa han comenzado los ataques...me enviaron unos mensajes y fotos de edificios destruidos en España,Francia y Austria.

-Ok...por cierto, espero un buen puesto luego de que los acabemos. Dice Bellwether

-No te preocupes señorita Bellwether, cuando comience la expanciòn de nuestra nación, le daremos el titulo de alcaldesa de la ciudad.

-Pero eso... Dijo pero fue interrumpida.

-No se preocupe por el dinero, el poder sera mas centralizado en la ciudad, no el dinero no te preocupes.

-En ese caso, estaré contenta de acompañarlos.

Mientras caminaban por una larga escalera Breik movió una de las cortinas de el piso superior, solo se podían ver los copos de nieve que caían lentamente esa tarde, la oveja noto que una sonrisa se le había dibujado en su generalmente rostro serio y calmado, este dijo sin despegar su mirada de la ventana

-Estará dirigiendo a nuestros hombres junto a los Caballeros, los cazadores servirán como respaldo...congio nuestro futuro también en sus patas

-No se debe preocupar señor Breik, con los caballeros acabaremos con esos miserables.

Luego de una rápida despedida uno de los hombres de los Buzekai entro a la habitación para guiar a la oveja a su cuarto para descansar hasta esa noche, antes de que se fueran Breik le comento algo a Bellwether.

-Por cierto señorita, le quisiera pedir que no mate tan rápido a esos oficiales que comento...Judy Hopps y Nicholas Wild, yo también quisiera ver de lo que son capaces esos dos oficiales.

La oveja espero por unos momento al escuchar esa petición, en el tono de su voz se notaba algo enojada pero contenida, esta dijo.

-Si señor Breik, no se preocupe, les prometo que no son como los demás gigantes sin cerebro como los otros oficiales.

-Muy bien querida amiga, la veré en la tarde, en estos momentos les recomiendo que descanse.

.

EN EL ZDP

Todos los oficiales llegaron enojados por el resultado de la misión fracasada, sin embargo en el rostro de Jack se podía ver una mirada pensativa que mientras pasaban los minutos esta se iba dibujando una sonrisa al haber encontrado una idea para averiguar en donde estaban los Buzekai, Nick,Erik y Jhonny se sentaron en unas sillas en el lugar,luego de un quejido Nick dijo.

-pero que mal gasto de armas, esos tipos se escaparon.

-Lo triste es que no pudimos acabar con esto de una manera un poco mas tranquila. Menciono Jhonny.

En ese momento Jack salio de un pasillo hablando con Judy, estos parecían bastante entretenido de lo que estaban hablando, los hermanos Clovers no tardaron en darse cuenta de eso, en ese momento comenzaron a molestarlo.

(ERIK) ¿Celoso Nicholas?. Pregunto molestándolo un poco

(JHONNY) ¿acaso tiene envidia de el señor Savage?

Nick se levanta de la silla y dice

(NICK) Jaj por favor, ¿ustedes creen que voy a tenerle envidia a zanahorias rayadas?, pff, el es enano,orejon,idiota, y...

De repente siente que alguien le hace un toque en la espalda, este al girar recibe un golpe en el estomago por parte de Jack, este dijo en un tono burlón.

-Discúlpeme Wild...lo golpee sin querer.

Todos en el lugar estaban sorprendido, Judy,Erik,Jhonny,Bogo que estaba cerca de allí y por el escándalo de lo que sucedió llego y vio la escena...de repente Jack se extraño al escuchar una pequeña risa de la voz de Nick de manera silenciosa...sin previo aviso Nick, aprovechando que Jack estaba vulnerable también le da un golpe en el estomago, mientras miraba su rostro de sorpresa y dolor Nick dijo.

-Jej, discúlpeme Savage, lo golpee sin querer.

En el lugar estaba a punto de formarse una revuelta...sin embargo Jack se tranquilizo a pesar de que Nick lo había insultado, este acomodo su corbata, este le dijo.

-Bueno, acabando ya con este pequeño "juego" me iré, estaré con una misión con la señorita Hopps.

-¿No quieres invitarme "Jackye"?. Pregunto un poco burlón.

-Esta es una misión de reconocimiento y extremadamente delicada

-Ohh vamos jack, no seas...

De repente sintió como una pequeña pata se quedo en uno de sus hombros, esta era de Judy que trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón, levanto por un momento la mirada y el zorro vio a su jefe con una mirada asesina que le pedía que parase ya y no tratase de empeorar la situación, este poco a poco se alejaba mientras metía sus patas en sus bolsillos mientras este caminaba, rápidamente a sus espaldas Mona y Mike se presentaron en el lugar, los cuatro irían a ir en próximos instantes a averiguar el verdadero escondite de los Buzekai con las pistas que han tenido en los últimos días, los demás oficiales se comenzaron a retirar para descansar hasta nuevo aviso, en un momento cuando los hermanos Clovers se iban a ir junto a Nick, Jack avanzo unos pasos hacia ellos y luego dice.

-Disculpe, agente Clover.

Los dos hermanos voltea sin saber a quien se refería.

-Oh no, el menor de los dos , Jhonny Clover...cuando vuelva en unas horas, quisiera hablar con usted mas tarde.

Jack se retiro con sus compañeros de la Z.I.A en búsqueda de el escondite de los Buzekai; Erik recomendó ir por un café pero cuando volteo hacia Jhonny y Nick , ambos ya tenían una paleta roja en sus bocas, amos se quedaron viendo a Erik por un momento y Nick le ofreció una, al principio no quería pero al fina acepto, mientras los tres caminaban se encontraron con Trixie en el camino, esta tenia la cabeza hacia abajo y parecía apenada por algo, cuando los chicos preguntaron solo dijo que quería hablar con Jhonny, Erik y Nick se adelantaron hasta la cafetería mientras Jhonny y Trixie discutieron.

-Entonces Trix, ¿que sucede?. pregunto tranquilamente

Jhonny noto que Trixie estaba sonrojada, aun con su negro pelaje se distinguía un color rojizo que denotaba e su rostro, esta dijo entrecortado y con nerviosismo

-Bueno...mira...la cosa es que...creo que no fue bueno ese beso que di hace ya un rato.

Instantáneamente luego de decir eso, Jhonny no pudo evitar el sonrojo de su rostro.

-No,no,no, no tiene por que disculparte jejej -risa nerviosa-, solo fue un "beso de la suerte" ¿no? jejejej. A un con una risa nerviosa

Los dos solo se sintieron incómodos por el momento, entonces a al humano solo se le ocurrió una cosa, extendió sus brazos en forma amigable y le dijo.

-¿un abrazo de amigos ayudaría?

-Emmm, si supongo. Respondió Trixie.

Los dos se abrazaron tranquilamente...sin embargo, Trixie luego de unos momentos comenzó a sentir como las manos de Jhonny acariciaban suavemente su espalda, los suaves movimientos la tranquilizaban pero estos desaparecieron cuando comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en su cuello, al mirar se dio cuenta que Jhonny le comenzó a olfatear su cuello de manera muy cerca, Trixie por un momento pensó tratar de quitarse de encima...pero...tenia que admitirlo, se sentía bien estar con un chico, aun mas sabiendo de que este era alguien tan cercano con ella...de repente un oficial los había encontrado en el pasillo,el oficial McCuerno (un rinoceronte), este les pregunto.

-Hola chicos, ¿que hacen aquí?

Ambos tan rojo como un tomate no podían decir nada, a continuación el gran oficial dijo.

-Esteeee...creo que los estaba interrumpiendo, me iré.

A los dos no les dio tiempo de dar alguna respuesta, McCuerno se fue tan rápidamente que no le dio tiempo de responder, los dos se quedaron congelados en ese momento, ninguno de los dos sabia que movimientos hacer o que decir...luego de casi un minuto en ese estado, Trixie solo dijo rascando su nuca y con una pequeña risa.

-Bueno...jejej, creo que esto fue bastante extraño...¿porque...

Jhonny respondió apresuradamente y nervioso.

-Lo-lo siento mucho es que...es que...es que...bueno, hoy has tenido un aroma...muy ehmm...agradable y me a gustado mucho.

A trixie no se le podía ocultar su sonrojo de su amigo, Jhonny solo se repetía una frase en su cabeza

 _-OMG! que tierna!,que tierna!,que tierna!,_ _que tierna!,que tierna!,que tierna!_

Jhonny logro calmarla y ambos se despidieron, pero los dos no podían dispersar esos momentos en su mente...

.

2:00 PM - DEEP CLIMATE

Jack, acompañado de Mike, Mona y Judy habían rebuscado la zona por mas de una hora, las casa humildes con el conjunto de animales en las mismas condiciones, al ver esas escenas a Judy se le rompía el corazón, en un momento de la búsqueda discreta, los cuatro se dirigieron hacia un punto alto para poder observar mejor...lograron llegar hasta una colina con pocas casas para evitar ser vistos.

Luego de unos momentos, lograron ver un lugar un tanto extraño, este parecía ser una fabrica vieja que estaba mas alejada de estas casas, igual mente, esta poseía un estacionamiento con muchos vehículos; algo que le dio una pista a Jack fue que desde el primer día que llego a la ciudad, el se había informado de muchos datos, entre ellos era que en esta zona la ultima fabrica en funcionamiento había dejado de funcionar en el 2002 debido a grandes deudas y mal asesoramiento financiero y por el momento no se le conocía un dueño.

En el momento en el que los cuatro la vieron, tuvieron una pequeña esperanza de que ese fuese el escondite de la banda criminal; solo pudieron acercarse al lugar debido a que había un gran área que los dejare al descubierto, por lo que se refugiaron en una de las casa abandonadas mas cercanas en el lugar, luego de sacar unos binoculares especiales los agentes lograron identificar algunos rasgos que les confirmaban esto...primero, Mike logro identificar a los pastores alemanes que estaban custodiando el lugar que estaban mas alejados de los vehículos, el los identifico como los "cazadores", Mona logro ver el símbolos Buzekai en el uniforme de uno de los hombres que estaban tomando una cerveza a la lejanía junto a otro grupo de animlaes; mientras que Jack logro ver a un animal con una armadura metálica, este era uno de los "caballeros", mas específicamente un rinoceronte.

Ya tenían la certeza de el lugar era el hogar de los Buzekai, este informe ya era mas que suficiente para saber sobre el grupo...de repente Judy logra escuchar un extraño sonido como si fuese de alguien cerca caminando, por el rabillo del ojo vio como una sombra con un fusil automático...poco a poco este avanzaba y en uno de sus pasos dejo ver su pata., este parecía ser un conejo debido al tamaño y forma de el guante, este de un movimiento sorpresa se movió directamente hacia la puerta dejándolo al descubierto pero con mejor posibilidad para disparar; los agentes de la Z.I.A tomaron sus armas pero Judy fue la primera en disparar...el dardo tranquilizante le dio en el abdomen al conejo atacante... dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás y luego de un movimiento tropezó con sus patas traseras cayo al suelo.

Los cuatro se acercaron a ver el cuerpo inconsciente del atacante, Jack puso su pata en el hombro de Judy y le dijo.

-Gran trabajo agente Hopps, estoy muy sorprendido.

Judy no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese cumplido, después de todo, el era una de las figuras que mas admiraba; de pronto Mike le dio un abrazo con mucha energía diciendo.

-Eres grandiosa conejita, ni siquiera yo me di cuenta

-Gracias por eso señorita Hopps -Dijo Mona- me sorprende con la velocidad de reacción que usted...un momento...MIREN ALLÁ!. Exclamo Mona en voz alta apuntado hacia una dirección.

A varios metros de distancia se vio a un cerdo corriendo a toda velocidad, estos cuando se vieron se inicio un ataque de balas, aunque una de las balas de Mike le dio a la pierna al animal, a este de dio tiempo de llegar hasta donde los cazadores y decirles.

Aun sabiendo de que sus habilidades en armas eran mejores, lo mas probable era que terminaran en sus muertes si intentaban pelear contra ellos puesto a que optaron por una retirada. Los cazadores estuvieron a punto de ir por ellos pero la voz de sus jefes los detuvieron...al pastores miraron a sus jefes Breik y Castel, estros trataron de pedirles ir por ellos pero estos se limitaron a dar al orden de buscar al compañero de el miembro que regreso, cuando los cazadores fueron a hacer esa orden, estos se dirigieron a todos los soldados que estaban afuera, el que se dirigió fue Castel

-Escuchen todos...en unos minutos llegaran 100 hombres mas desde Europa y dentro de varias horas, la policía y los agentes de la Z.I.A vendrán a acabar con nuestros planes, por lo que quiero que todos estén listos para cualquier movimiento que suceda en cualquier momento...POR LA REPÚBLICA DE BRETEL! soldados.

Todos los animales levantaron sus armas en símbolo de lealtad y patriotismo y procedieron a entrar...algo grande se avecinaba.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) GENIAL GENTE, ¿Como están? pos aquí su men todo chido, algo importante que también han de saber, es que uno de los próximos capítulos que vienen sera con instrumental (hasta ahorita la busco y ya esta casi lista...en serio solo una mas...:v); ya dejando un lado mis tonterías, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, me apoyan mucho dando seguir o a favoritos, ya que eso me da a entender que en serio les gusta la serie, igualmente en los comentarios pueden dejr criticas de todo tipo con sus puntos de vista de la serie, bueno, hasta aquí chamos, yo soy arturven y nos vemos en la próxima ;)**


	53. Capitulo 43

**(Arturven) Hola mis amigos,** **espero que anden bien gente, este y el siguiente capitulo (que ese sera el de instrumental) serán un tanto largo...MUCHO,pero créanme papus les encantara, por lo que si me atraso en la entrega de alguno de estos capítulos me disculpo des orita compas, antes de comenzar, les recuerdo que si quieren un saludo o ayudar a continuar la historia, me ayuda si le das a Fav o seguirme o seguir la historia.**

 **MAS DE UNA SEMANA DE RETRASO MAS TARDE**

 **...sin mas que agregar comencemos.**

Capitulo 43 "despertar"

Judy y los agentes de la Z.I.A llegaron como balas al ZDP y a la oficina de Bogo,estos les explicaron sobre la localización de el lugar y a la hora sobre la cual estos saldrían al ataque...luego de deliberar por algunos minutos, se decidió que se haría a las 6:30 pm, a esa hora todos los oficiales llamados irían juntos a los militares para salvar a los rehenes y eliminar a los buzekai, Judy aun no podía creer que esto podría acaba en tan poco tiempo, ahora era su tarea ir con todos los demás para decirles la noticia; ella junto a Bogo y Mona fueron a dar la información, Mike y Jack salieron caminando de la oficina de Bogo terminando de dar las tareas de cada uno.

(JACK) Agente...Mike. Dice en un tono mas fraterno

(MIKE) Al fin dejas de hablar como un robot de la agencia jajaj.

(JACK) Si como sea, escucha, necesito que hables con el que este al mando de los militares mandados por el Gobierno para que formen un perímetro para dejar la zona segura, a parte para sacar a todos los habitantes de esa zona y las cercanas.

(MIKE) no te preocupes amigo, yo me encargare pero, ¿que harás tu?

Jack se queda callado por unos instantes antes de que ambos tomen pasillos diferentes, antes de tomar los caminos jack le dice.

-Necesito hablar con nuestro muchacho, en el momento que Jack iba a irse, sintió como Mike le tomase de un hombro, este le dijo.

-Jack...por favor, se que el es peligroso...pero...trata de no ser tan frió con el por favor, recuerda...el al igual que Hopps te admira mas que los demás...

Jack forcejea y se quita la pata de Mike de su hombro solo con el ceño fruncido mientras este se perdía de vista...

.

Todos los oficiales fueron reunidos en el salón principal para darles todos los detalles; Todos los oficiales se emocionaron por la noticia por lo que fueron puliendo las armas para prepararse, al salir de la habitación, Jhonny escucho como las voz de el agente de Jack Savage le llamaba, al encontrarse con el le dijo que lo acompañase a la oficina que le dispuso el jefe Bogo, luego de caminar unos minutos llegaron al lugar Jhonny le hizo una pregunta.

-Entonces señor Savage, ¿que es lo que necesita?

-Muy bien agente Clover, lo traje aquí para para mostrarle una cosa

Jack saco un maletín en el cual estaban las mismas joyas que Jack les enseño a Erik, ese collar de color plateado con la gema de forma circular y los brazaletes plateados con las gemas en forma de rombo con ese color tan oscuro que no se podía identificar el color que tenían.

Jhonny estaba confundido por estas joyerías tan extrañas que le daba el agente de la Z.I.A, luego de esto dijo.

-Señor Savage, ¿para que es esto?

-Es un pequeño regalo chico. Dice Savage.

-No se ofenda señor Savage, pero este es un regalo mas para una chica.

Jack se quedo unos momentos pensando en el que seria una buena mentira para colocarle esas cosas joyas, necesitaba que las estuviese puestas en caso de que las cosas se salieran de control...entonces se le ocurrió una idea; Jack se dio la espalda y dio un pesado suspiro y desilusionado dijo.

-Es una pena, cuando me la dieron tu un gran éxito, me dieron muy buena suerte cuando era joven en este trabajo.

-¿En serio?. Dijo aun escéptico

-Claro muchacho, no te llamaría para algo innecesario

Aun un tanto incomodo por los objetos que le había dado como una especie de regalo de Jack, en ese momento el chico dice.

-¿Puedo ocultar esto debajo de mis camisa que tengo bajo mi uniforme y de las mangas?

-Claro, aun te dará mucha suerte.

En ese momento Jhonny oculto el extraño collar por el cuello de su camilla y los brazaletes por las mangas de su camisa de la misma manera, los objetos solo sobresalían un poco, luego de eso y ver como Jack comenzaba a cargar su arma y tomar unas municiones extras este le pregunto.

-Señor Savage, ¿porque quiere darme esto especificamente a mi?

Jack no pudo evitar sentir algo de nerviosismo al escuchar la pregunta...este dijo.

-Pueess...ehmm...tu me pareces alguien...especial.

-¿especial?

-Ehh,si, me pareces alguien agradable, pero necesitaras algo de ayuda para esta misión, y como...ehmmm...tu me caes bien, decidí darte esto.

Al escuchar eso una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, luego de eso el chico dijo.

-Gracias señor, pero, ¿usted no nesecitara algo que lo ayude?

-Jejej, no te preocupes, digamos que tengo también algo "especial" que no me dejara perder, creo que debería irse joven agente, necesitaremos a todos los oficiales posibles para esta misión.

Jhonny se puso firme y con una voz emocionada dijo.

-Si señor entendido señor.

Jhonny se despidió y salio corriendo felizmente, Jack se sorprendía por la actitud de el joven, por la información que le habían dado no mentía para nada, _"un joven feliz y dispuesto en ayudar a los demás"_...eso le hizo recordar a la agente Hopps...aunque...de cierta manera no podía evitar sentir una sensación rara dentro de si...podría ser...¿culpa?...¿culpa por utilizar su confianza para precipicio a algo aun mayor de lo que el podía pensar?...posiblemente.

.

BASE BUZEKAI - 3:30 PM

Los rehenes de el grupo buzekai luego de comer algunos alimentos que les entregaron unos guardias comenzaron a escuchar sonidos pesados y lo que parecían ser una discusión, Gazelle se acerco suelo y luego de que los demás guardasen silencio escucho una voz un tanto vaga diciendo.

 _-Debemos prepararnos, a lo mejor vienen a atacar y ya deben estar armados hasta los dientes_.

En ese momento Valentina pregunto.

-¿Que están diciendo?

-Creo que es algo de los oficiales.

Al volver a colocar su oído al piso esta escucho lo siguiente.

 _-Lo mas probable es que luego de abatirnos, vayan a buscar a las chicas y al hijo del alcalde, deberían venir en la noche a mas tardar._

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la cantante, cuanto se levanto del suelo las demás le preguntaron que escucho y al decirles estas se alegraron de gran manera, ya tenían un rayo de esperanza luego del terrible susto sobre su amigo...Sol y Valentina se preguntaban por el estado de su amigo Agustin...por la tortura que paso el joven temían e que el ya estuviese en mejor vida...de repente por la mente de Sol se le vino esa idea...y si cuando llegasen a rescatarlas ¿las asesinaran?, por las situación era algo probable pero no quería matar el pequeño momento de esperanza que tenían las chicas en ese momento.

Mientras tanto los maleantes estaban preparados para el ataque, en la ciudad eran mas de cuatrocientos hombres, pero debido a las bajas por los muertos, heridos o los capturados, ya eran menos de docientos pero estos tenían un buen armamento que a pesar de que ahora eran superados en numero, aun había posibilidades de ganar esta contienda; mientras que Bellwether estaba preparando una sorpresa que tal vez, definiría al ganador de esta pequeña guerra.

.

ZDP - 5:45 PM

Todos los oficiales estaban poniendo los detalles finales para el asalto hacia la base de los Buzekai, Nick y Judy habían preparado su arsenal, aunque Nick tenia un revolver y una escopeta, Judy seguía insistiendo de que con unos cuantos dardos tranquilizantes estaría habían, lo mismo paso con los hermanos humanos que Erik poseía un arma de fuego pero su hermano menor se negó a portar dicha arma ya que según el, solo para el hay dos circunstancias que las puede usar, si es un juego o si es solo para practica de puntería.

En el ambiente había miedo e incertidumbre debido a que esta era una operación importante, incluso algunas organización gigantescas como la O.N.U o la O.E.A ya se habían pronunciado debido a los atentados tanto en la ciudad como en algunos países europeos; mientras tanto Jack y Mona estaban discutiendo sobre la posición en el que los militares estaban y como podrían reorganizarse en caso de que la misión se complicase.

(JACK) Creo que tienes razón, la posición circular creo que queda mejor.

(MONA) Lo único que no me convence es la posición de los capitanes, ¿que haremos con ellos?

(JACK) Fácil Mona, ellos dirigirán a los que serán nuestros refuerzos desde afuera, a parte de los oficiales que estarán para guiarlos por la zona, un puñado de ellos vendrán a ayudarnos a dentro.

(MONA) Ok, creo que de esa manera es mas efectiva.

Al decir eso se escucho que alguien estaba tocando la puerta, al preguntar que era por parte de Mona se escucho la voz de Benjamín, este pregunto.

-Emm...señor Savage...puedo entrar un momento.

-Si puede agente.

Cuando ingreso se dieron cuenta de el que obeso felino tenia un arma en la mano , con su pata derecha presento un saludo militar como forma de respeto, este dijo.

-Señor Savage, por favor déjeme ir a la misión.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Jack recordó que Benjamín fue uno de los oficiales que fue solicitado para guiar a algunos soldados en caso de que se perdiesen ya que ellos no conocían muy bien la ciudad.

-¿porque quisiera agente Garraza?. Pregunto

-Quiero ser parte de esto verdaderamente, quiero estar con mis compañeros en esta misión, son mas capaz de lo que dice la base de datos sobre mi.

Jack trato de decirle que no pero Mona en un movimiento veloz le tapo la boca y le pidió a Ben que saliese un momento de la habitación, Ben dijo que si y espero a fuera de lo oficina, cuando Jack le pregunto a Mona la razón de esta acción ella dijo.

-Vamos jack, hay que darle una oportunidad, recuerda que el es uno de los oficiales de mas confianza de Bogo.

-Mira Mona, no es por sonar mal, pero aun con eso, su estado físico no es...enmm...como te lo podría decir sin insultarlo...el es "de proporciones demasiado grandes para su especie". Dijo Jack.

-Solo por el hecho de ser gordo...eso y mas -murmuro en voz baja-, no quita el hecho de que pueda ser un buen agente, lleva aquí casi diez años.

Jack estaba dudando sobre su decisión, uno de los pasos de ser un buen agente es nunca confiarse de las apariencias de los demás, pero debido al hecho de que todas las ocasiones que a visto a Benjamín solo en la recepción de la sede policial y comiendo donas; en todo este tiempo que lo ha visto es lo único que se a visto realizar.

-No lo se... no creo que sea...

Sin previo aviso mona se sentó en las piernas de Jack,el rostro de Mona tenia una expresión picara, en el rostro de la canina,el rostro de Jack no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras mona poco a poco comenzaba a meter su para entre los pantalones del conejo, Jack dijo entre-cortado.

-o...ok,tu-tu ganas, dejare que valla pero déjame.

Mona se quito de las piernas de Jack con un rostro de satisfacción, esta salio para decirle a Benjamín sobre su nueva oportunidad en la misión, al salir de la oficina Jack dejo caer su cabeza hacia el escritorio y se decía en voz baja.

-Soy débil...soy débil.

.

Era la hora, todos los oficiales estaban en el lugar, Bogo ; Judy y Nick ; Erik y Jhonny ; Benjamín; Cooler, Trixie, Cloy; todo el departamento de policía estaba en el lugar, Bogo le pregunto al capitán, una pantera de musculatura musculosa de ojos verdes que comandaba al pequeño ejercito en la zona, este le dijo.

-Por el momento no se han movilizado, unos cincuenta individuos se están protegiendo con algunos vehículos.

Judy miro desde la cima de la colina en la que estaban, luego de usar unos binoculares logro ver el lugar, era cierto, el gran edificio de al rededor de 8 a 10 pisos, a unos 8 metros de la entras estaban tanto los cazadores como otros hombres de la mafia; Bogo terminaba de charlar con Jack para saber como era la estrategia...

Un total de 60 oficiales y 60 militares bajarían para acabar con los que cuidaban la entrada, dependiendo de el numero de bajas vendrán mas oficiales y mas militares; los agentes de la Z.I.A dirigirían a los militares junto al capitán y los oficiales junto a Bogo y Judy dirigirían al grupo de los oficiales...faltaban poco minutos para el momento..los copos de nieve caían lenta mente, los corazones de nuestros amigos comenzaron a acelerar mientras el reloj de Jack marcaba la hora...la manecilla llego, 6:30 pm, ya era el momento, el capitán lanzo una bengala hacia el cielo, al verla los Buzekai entraron en alerta y nerviosismo, varios de ellos comenzaron a reorganizarse...de repente uno de ellos cayo, una bala había atravesado su cabeza, cuando uno de los cazadores miro de donde provino el disparo, vio como 120 animales, oficiales y militares comenzaron a correr hacia ellos, no les dio tiempo de reorganizar antes de que la lluvia de balas comenzase, entre los proyectiles se lograban ver algunos dardos tranquilizantes que impactaban a varios individuos.

Los militares eran los que le quitaban la vida a los mal organizados guardias, mientras los oficiales se resguardaron contra junto a unos escombros en el lugar, Jack le grito al capitán.

-AHORA CAPITÁN, HÁGALO!. Grito Jack.

Ene se momento el capitán del pelotón saco de su chaleco dos granadas, este las lanzo y en ese momento todos los guardias que quedaron salieron corriendo hacia el su refugio, luego de 5 segundos de que el capitán quitase el seguro de las granadas estas explotaron, todos los vehículos que eran utilizados como escudos fueron completamente destruidos, varios cuerpos comenzaron a salir por los aires debido a la onda de las explosiones...

Ya habían pasado la cuatro minutos luego de el primer tiroteo, al contar se vio que el ataque por el bando de la autoridad fueron tres policías y dos militares heridos, un pequeño grupo de de oficiales se los llevo, al contar a los buzekai se hizo una cuenta de veintidós muertos y deberían haber varios heridos,lo cual dejo al grupo con un total de 105 integrantes , en ese momento Nick comento en voz alta.

-Jaj que inútiles son esos tipos en verdad.

De repente o interrumpe Mona diciendo.

-No tan rápido querido, solo los tomamos por sorpresa.

-Eso es verdad hermano, solo por eso logramos avanzar por esa suerte. Comento Mike

-De cualquier modo debemos avanzar, no hay que perder el ritmo. Dijo el capitán.

El capitán junto a seis soldados se adelantaron para ver como estaba la zona interna de la estructura.

.

(CASTEL) Entonces cuando el alcalde trate de escapar, los dos atacantes disfrazados de oficiales le dispararan a el y a la esposa y terminamos con esto.

(BELLWETHER) No mas ZDP, no mas Jack Savage, no mas militares y hola Gobernante de Zootopia...por cierto, ¿le cambiaran el nombre a la ciudad?

(CASTEL) Claro, pero los primeros días del nuevo gobierno le dejaremos el nombre.

(BREIK) En otro momento discutiremos de eso.

De repente unos sonidos de balazos comenzaron a retumbar en el ambiente, los jefes de las bandas se miraron fijamente y acertaron sus cabezas, luego miraron hacia donde esta Bellwether, Breik le dijo.

-Señorita, creo que es su turno ahora, necesitara suerte.

La oveja dio una pequeña risa mientras esta se alejaba hacia la puerta, al llegar a la puerta esta dijo.

-Por favor señor, solo necesito puntería.

.

Al entrar al lugar el capitán noto que todo estaba a oscuras, de entre los pocos rayos de luz que aun habían a esa hora por las nubes frías de la zona ártica, el lugar tenia dos pisos visibles a los cuales podían subir por unas escaleras metálicas.

-Esas cosas podían utilizarlas para dispararnos desde las alturas. Menciono uno de los soldados.

Para un mejor soporte de la estructura, también había pilares de mármol para tratar de darle un mejor aspecto al lugar, en el amplio salón se lograba ver en el suelo el escudo que identificaba al grupo delictivo...mientras avanzaban, uno de los soldados , (un jaguar) cayo al suelo luego de un disparo silencioso, el soldado no paraba de emitir quejidos mientras este rodaba en el suelo para tratar de minimizar el dolor; otro soldados se le acerco para ver como era su estado...al revisarlo noto que un liquido de color morado estaba dispersada en todo el pelaje de el cuello...sin previo aviso el soldado que recibió el proyectil ataco al soldado que quia ayudarle, por a poco este con sus garras comenzó a atacar sin remordimiento a su compañero, otros dos soldado (un elefante y un rinoceronte) le detuvieron...ninguno entendía su comportamiento...parecía al de un...animal salvaje...el capitán luego reviso al soldado herido, este a pesar de que trato de defenderse, sufrió grave heridos en las piernas y el pecho y abdomen.

Jack desde la entrada al escuchar los sonidos no pudo evitar entrar al lugar, el resto lo siguió pero Nick y Judy fueron los únicos que lograron identificar ese químico...ese olor...ese color...solo podía ser uno solo.

-Los aulladores -menciono Judy-...¿pero como es posible? se supone que ya no existen mas muestras de ese químico...

De repente los dos soldados que mantenían preso al soldado desquiciado también fueron impactados por el mismo tipo de proyectil, uno el jaguar estaba a punto de atacar a Jack, pero en el momento en el que Jack estaba a punto de disparar, Judy logro acertarle un disparo con su arma tranquilizante, Jhonny también le dio un disparo a otro y el capitán que también tenia una un cartucho también con tranquilizante que también poseen los militares.

Ya pasado el susto, Judy le dice a Jack que ese químico que dispararon es el de Aulladores Nocturnos y, que fue el responsable de volver locos y agresivos hace ya un año, en ese momento, dos oficiales y dos militares también recibieron el disparos de ese químico, mientras los oficiales y militares utilizaban sus linternas para ver de donde disparaban, vieron que eran de los pasillos metálicos que, junto a unos cajas de madera que servían como escudos, se ocultaban, solo podían ver algunas partes de las sombras hasta que Jack les dijo a todos que se cubrieran.

Mientras todos corrían se lograron ver a atacantes, todos eran ovejas con un uniforme negro para estar mejor camuflajeados, a pesar de ser unos animales categorisados como presas, era cierto que en ese momento, no fallaban con ninguna de sus presas; a penas alguien los apuntaban y recibía ese liquido en su cuello para que, a mas tardar de un minuto, fuese convertido en un animal sin razonamiento. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya mas de diez animales estaban convertidos en animales salvajes, algunos atacaban a los oficiales pero estos no tardaron en pelearse entre-si por tratar de quedarse con alguna presa.

La mayoría de oficiales y militares se quedaron en la entrada mientras que un puñado junto a nuestros amigos se resguardaban entre los pilares y las paredes exteriores, Jack les pregunto tanto a Judy como a Jhonny

-Como ustedes fueron los únicos que trajeron pistolas tranquilizantes, ¿cuantos dardos les quedan?

Los dos se miraron y revisaron las reservas que tenían, luego de contarlas Judy le dijo.

-Mas o menos tenemos una docena cada uno, pero a este paso se nos van a acabar rápido.

-pero tienen sus armas de fuego, ¿cierto?

La expresión de ambos fue suficiente para para hacer enojar a Jack, aun sabiendo de que los soldados tenían algunas reservas también, esto no serviría si los francotiradores seguían disparando, debían actuar rápido o los animales infectados terminarían matándose, en ese momento Mike le dijo a Jack.

-No preocupes, yo y Wild nos encargaremos de ellos, que los muchachos distraigan y tranquilicen a esas fieras -voltea la mirada hacia Nick-, ¿listo viejo?

-Siempre lo estoy viejo.

Ambos zorros salieron y miraron a su alrededor, poco a poco lograron divisar a sus atacantes y debido a que estos solo tenían las armas con el suero de los aulladores nocturnos , no tuvieron mucha suerte; poco a poco estos cayeron por la velocidad e impacto de las balas, los soldados se encargaron de tranquilizar a los otros soldados y oficiales bajo el efecto de la droga, entre los que aun disparaban estaba Bellwether junto a tres de los siete atacantes que lograron ver tanto Nick como Mike, parecían estar frustrados por tener una oportunidad por acabarlos y perderlas...en el momento en el que pensaban que estaban a punto de ganar, vieron como Bellwether logro lanzar una bomba lacrimogena.

Aun con el ardor que sentían en sus ojos, los dos zorros no podían perder esta oportunidad, por lo que estos salieron con la poca visibilidad que tenían en ese momento...pero...no estaban, habían escapado...la ira se apodero de sus mentes en pocos instantes, de cualquier modo se apresuraron y Mike lanzo la bomba lacrimogena a las afuera de el edificio para no afectar a mas soldados...

Al hacer las cuentas, el numero total de soldados en optimas condiciones se redujo a menos de noventa por el ataque de Bellwether con sus ayudantes, sabia que no faltaría mucho para que los demás viniesen,por lo que desdieron dividirse en grupos para abarcar mas el área...

Jack estaría con Judy,Nick y Benjamín con ellos irían ocho oficiales y cinco militares; ellos se encargarían de buscar de localizar a los lideres de los Buzekai; Mona y Mike dirigirán un grupo de rescate de los rehenes,junto a ello Cloy y Jhonny, estos estarían acompañados de cinco oficiales y siete militares; el jefe Bogo dirigiría a 25 oficiales y a cinco soldados ; mientras que el capitán dirigiría al resto de los soldados y oficiales restantes. La misión tanto del grupo de Mike y Mona como del capitán era de elimina a los grupos mas problemáticos de la banda, los Caballeros y los Cazadores mientras que el grupo de Bogo era el encargado de eliminar a los miembros de la banda restante e indicar la posición de el suministro de contrabando que se cree que esta en el sótano de el lugar.

Al terminar de dividir los grupos, Benjamín hace un movimiento inesperado, este salio disparado hacia el pasillo aun con su sobrepeso este corrió una gran distancia en pocos segundos, este decía con valentía.

-Gazelle, yo te salvare espera por mi.

todos se quedaron un momento, entonces Nick le dijo a Mike.

-Te apuesto 5 dolares a que los rescata a todos.

-20 a que no. respondió Mike.

-Hecho. Dijo nick tranquilamente.

En ese momento Bogo les dijo.

-Rápido deben ir por Ben.

-No se preocupe Bogo -Dijo Jack- lo encontraremos y cumpliremos nuestra parte, ustedes hagan la suya ¿de acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo, todos a movernos.

Cada uno de los grupos se fueron por cada uno de los pasillos.

.

Ben era el que mas terreno ya había recorrido, este al doblar una esquina se encontró con un puñado de animales armados, dos conejos, un zorro, un jabalí, un bulldog francés, y otros animales de un tamaño relativamente pequeño, estos le apuntaron pero pronto pensaron que era una broma que ese felino obeso fuese un oficial de policía, Ben dijo.

-Fuera de mi camino, apártense o tendré que usar la violencia.

Los otros animales solo rieron y rieron al ver al ver lo que para ellos era una broma...por lo que Benjamín fue corriendo a toda velocidad para golpearlos, ese momento llegaron Jack y los demás de su grupo, estos le avisaron que se detuvieran; los esbirros de los Buzekai al verlos apuntaron sus armas pero ya era demasiado tarde, Benjamín de el impacto hizo que todos los integrantes de la banda se elevasen por los aires y cayesen al suelo noqueados, al ver la escena Nick comento.

-Jej, fue como una bola de boliche derribando unos pinos.

-Nick por favor. Le remendó Judy molesta.

-Oficial Garraza -dijo Jack- deténgase, debemos permanecer en grupo.

-Pero no podremos movernos tan rápido, ademas, creo que se en donde pueden estar.

-¿ a que te refieres Ben?. Pregunto Judy confundida.

-Es sencillo, Gazelle debe de estar con los demás ¿no es así?, pues la puedo rastrear ya que ella tiene su perfume personal; "flower sensual n53" de Luigi Dubalier

-¿Cree en serio poder encontrarla oficial Benjamín?

-Claro, es mas, desde el principio e podido olerlo, el lugar parece que le colocaron algunos olores para que no pidiese hacerlo, pero aun la puedo oler.

Al probar a ver si lo dicho por Benjamín era verdad todos olfatearon, y lo era, el lugar tenia ligeros olores a pólvora, vinos, y algunas cosas quemadas que llevasen algún tiempo, según Ben el olor era muy fuerte pero el supuesto olor para los demás era extremadamente débil y podría ser cualquier cosa, pero conociendo a Benjamín quien era un seguidor incondicional de la cantante, no había muchas razones para dudar de el, por lo que el también se puso en la cabeza de el grupo y fueron de camino hacia donde la nariz de el felino dijese.

.

Grupo de Mike y Mona - segundo piso

Ya se habían encontrado con algunos miembros de los Buzekai pero solo ligeros rasguños, todos los en el grupo seguían peleando, durante el trayecto fueron revisando las habitaciones que se encontraban algunos artefactos explosivos y armas, pero al llegar al segundo piso, los agentes de la Z.I.A encontraron una habitación que guardaba algo diferente. en esta estaba una mesa de madera larga y detrás de esta una bandera que encima tenia el dos tiras grandes y larga de papel, la primera decía _"República de Brestel"_ , mientras que la segunda decía: _lema: "fuerza,empeño y sangre; lar partes que construirán el mañana";_ la bandera era de tres franjas horizontales la primera amarilla, la segunda naranja y la tercera roja, el las esquinas superiores habían dos patas de algún felino grande, el los extremos de la segunda parecía estar la de una oveja o de una cabra, mientras en la ultima la roja, estaba dos patas en de algún bovino en cada extremo.

panfletos políticos de todos los colores y tamaños, incluso habían algunos posibles diseños en caso de que dominasen otros estados de el país, mientras estos les informaban de lo encontrado , jhonny junto a cloy y otra oficial que los acompañaban estuvieron revisando las demás habitaciones de el lugar...todas parecían vacías, solo algunas cosas como muebles y una que otra cosa vieja que quizás ni siquiera los delincuentes supieran que estaban en el lugar, solo faltaba una habitación...en el fundo del pasillo...al abrirla estaba completamente oscuro...pero entre tanta oscuridad los tres lograron ver una silueta en una esquina...parecía alguien que estaba recortado de las paredes...los tres oficiales se acercaron hacia la sombra...esta cayo al suelo por la simple fuerza de la gravedad, fuese lo que fuese parecía que no estaba consiente de lo que hacia, Cloy se acerco y toco al sujeto...al ponerlo a la luz Jhonny entro en pánico al ver quien era...era Agustin pero no en el estado en el que el esperaba, Agustin parecía tener marcas de heridas en todo el cuerpo, de su labio inferior y de su nariz salia sangre y su ropa estaba manchada en gran cantidad...algo que se denotaba mas era una marca rojiza en la frente de el joven, esta parecía ser provocada por un fuerte golpe, Jhonny no pudo evitar controlarse y los demás integrantes de su grupo escucharon sus desesperados gritos por tratar de despertarlo, los demás se acercaron al lugar.

(MONA) ¿El es uno de los humanos secuestrados del ZDP?, ¿por que esta así?

(CLOY) Entramos a este cuarto y lo encontramos así.

(MONA) Hagan espacio por favor.

Mona se acerco y les pidió que volteasen a Agustin para ver su latidos, al tratar de escuchar sus latidos se preocupo al no escuchar el sonido vital, esta procedió a hacer RCP unos quince segundos, pero no respondía; el procedimiento dura casi un minuto hasta que sus latidos volviesen, aun débiles, estos volvieron; Mike les dijo a dos soldados que se lo llevasen pero estos a la mitad de camino, fueron interceptados por hombres de los buzekai, lograron lanzarlo hacia una habitación que tenia la puerta abierta pero ambos fueron heridos en diversas partes del cuerpo.

Una lluvia de balas se comenzaba a dar, en el momento en el que los Buzekai parecían estar perdiendo, el trió que quedaba lanzo dos bombas de humo que dejo al grupo segados por unos instantes, todos pensaron que era una oportunidad para tratar de tomar ventaja...pero algo si había cambiado...faltaba un oficial, aunque habían dos soldados heridos y un oficial , también otro había desaparecido, Cloy pregunto.

-Falta Denis, la loba ártica, estaba aquí hace un momento.

-Es cierto -dice Jhonny- ella estaba con nosotros y luego se esfumo.

-A lo mejor se perdió entre alguno de los pasillos o esta en alguna habitación. Señalo uno de los oficiales.

-De acuerdo -dice Mike- entonces comencemos la búsqueda, que dos lleven a cada herido y uno al humano, traigan refuerzos a nuestra posición.

En este entonces ahora solo era seis integrantes el grupo de Mike y Mona.

.

Grupo de Jack - Tercer piso

Su camino a diferencia de los demás fue un poco mas pacifica que el de os demás, por su transcurso el aroma era cada vez mas y mas fuerte...pero se encontraron con un obstáculo.

Por el pasillo en donde estaban recluidos Valentia,Sol,Gazelle y el hijo de Leonsalez , era en cruz y los otros dos pasillos laterales habían guardias que podían ver sus movimientos, por lo que debían pensar muy bien sus movimientos...entonces a Nick se le ocurrió una idea que Jack acepto hacerla.

A cada uno de los pasillos se lanzo un bomba de luz, en el momento que esta se activo y dejo siego a los guardias, Benjamín y Judy salieron corriendo hacia la puerta mientras los demás atacaban a los guardias...el plan salio a la perfección, ambos al usar su olfato lograron encontrar la puerta en la que proveniaese aroma tan hermoso, Judy se acerco a la puerta y pregunto.

-¿Están todos bien?

Pronto se escucho la voz de la cantante, aunque preocupada

 _-Oh gracias al cielo, si, estamos todos bien._

En ese momento al felino no pudo evitarlo y dijo inconscientemente.

(BEN) Pero que hermosa voz. Dijo en tono fantasioso.

(GAZELLE) _¿Hay alguien mas con usted oficial Hopps?_

Benjamín no podía ocultar el sonrojo, ¿que tal si ella lo hubiese escuchado?, nunca sintió tanta vergüenza en su vida; Pero Judy se encontró con un problema, aun con todos sus esfuerzos la puerta estaba cerrada, no había forma de abrirla ahora, entonces Ben en ese momento dijo con valentía.

-No te preocupes Judy, voy a derribar la puerta.

-Ben no bromees, es una puerta de metal, ademas tal vez este reforzada, no la abriremos sin una llave.

-Usted tranquila y yo nervioso Judy, apártese.

Judy aun dudosa decidió obedecer, Benjamín retrocedió lo mas que pudo y con toas sus fueras puso su brazo para que recibiera todo el impacto...e increíblemente lo logro, la puerta metálica milagrosamente cayo al suelo en un fuerte estruendo, un gran dolor se apodero de su brazo izquierdo con el cual utilizo para derrumbar la puerta, las humanas y el pequeño hijo del alcalde no pudieron evitar abrasarlo en forma de agradecimiento aunque estas se apartaron pronto ya que Ben les dijo que se separasen debido a que su brazo estaba muy adolorido, Gazelle se le comenzó a acercar para darle las gracias...pero antes de que pudiesen hablar Judy los interrumpió y les pidió que salieran rápido de el lugar, pero en la mente de benjamín solo se lamentaba por la acción de la coneja.

- _Solo unos segunditos mas Judy D,:_

En el momento en el que Judy salio, vio como un humo comenzaba a propagarse por el lugar en ellos se escucho la voz de Savage diciendo.

-Wild, Cooper, y Herningson; protejan la retaguardia, siguen viniendo mas.

Los sonidos de disparos continuaron por casi dos minutos mas, al mismo tiempo en el que estos se detuvieron el humo comenzó a desaparecer,ver como estaban Judy se quedo paralizada...todos los cuerpos ensangrentados de los Buzekai tirados en el suelo, el olor de la sangre le daba asco y comenzaba a sentirse mareada pero se mantenía en pie, esta giro su vista hacia Nick este parecía estar herido,estese trataba de proteger su costado derecho de una parte de su cuerpo, Judy se le acerco y le pregunto que le pasaba, este dijo que fue una herida de una bala que no le dio pero esta le roso un costado y esta le abrió una herida...pero este también le dice algo mas que le sorprende.

-Darwin se fue, estaba a mi lado disparando pero el desgraciado se fue corriendo el muy cobarde.

Aunque para Judy, por alguna razón no creía que fuese eso...olvidando eso, Jack les ordeno que llevasen a los rehenes y los hombres heridos para alguna zona segura, el se quedara con dos militares y ellos mientras hagan su parte de la misión, traten de buscar al oficial Darwin Cooper quien se había desaparecido.

.

Breik y Castel discutían sin parar por sus teléfonos por sus contactos en Europa, debido a que casi todos fueron abatidos por los ejércitos de esos países y agentes de la Z.I.A en esos lugares, en ese momento el bovino lanzo su teléfono contra la la pared, las partes electrónicas del aparato volaron por el lugar pero aun con eso el mafioso no se sentía bien. Pronto un soldado de la banda entra a la habitación, este tenia sus ropas rasgadas y tenia una herida de bala en un brazo por lo que logro abrir las puertas con mucha dificultad, este les dijo a ambos.

-Jefes disculpe, pero vengo a informarle de la situación.

-Habla. Dijo Breik en un tono un tanto enojado

-Nuestros enemigos han llegado hasta la mitad del edificio; todos nuestros miembros en esos lugares o están muertos o están bajo arresto, aun cuando tratamos de asesinar a unos oficiales que lograron sacar a nuestros rehenes, los Cazadores, pero fueron emboscados por los militares y el jefe de policía de la ciudad.

-En estos momentos, ¿cuantos hombres nos deben quedar contando con nosotros y los caballeros? Pregunta Castel.

El soldado trago saliva en grueso, este con nerviosismo dijo.

-me-menos de cien señor.

Ambos gruñeron en señal de molestia, pero un pequeña noticia les alegro un poco.

-Pe-pero ya nos informaron algo bueno, los Caballeros están listo.

Castel se le pone en frente al soldado y le dice con su rostro con un ceño fruncido

-Comuníqueles que vayan a defender el futura de la nación, debemos aniquilar a esos pelotones militares y a los agentes de la Z.I.A para obtener la victoria absoluta, avísenles que ataquen de forma inmediata...oh, y por cierto soldado, trate de limpiarse esa herida, a parte de evitar que se infecte no quiero que se ensucie el suelo.

El esbirro con su única pata buena hace un saludo militar y se despide de sus jefes;el bovino dijo luego de soltar en quejido molesto.

-Bueno, supongo que tendremos que ensuciarnos las garras y las pesuñas un poco mas.

-que molestia -dice Breik- no te lo tomes a mal pero, en serio quiero dejar de ensuciar mis trajes con sangre, a parte que se rasgan, ¿sabes cuanto tardan en limpiarse por completo cada uno?

-Por el futuro no nosotros y de nuestra nueva tierra todo es posible, ademas, tenemos mas de una docena de trajes de estos, solo sera una, vamos, no seas marica.

-Jej, de acuerdo "cuernos", pero mas vale que esto funcione, solo por curiosidad, solo esperaremos hasta que los Caballeros peleen hasta donde puedan y lo que quede lo terminaremos nosotros ¿no?

-Con esos tres agentes con poderes...claro, lucharan pero al final van a perder.

-Te equivocas -le dijo Breik- son cinco.

Castel no entendía de lo que hablaba, este pregunto confundido.

-¿Acaso alguien mas de la Z.I.A vino?

-No me digas que no los notaste antes?, sobre eso, no lo se pero sin duda esos dos son diferente...y de alguna manera...esos dos también son diferente.

-Ahora te entiendo menos.

-Me refiero a que, a parte de no ser iguales a la de los agentes del gobierno, esos dos...sus energías se sienten como dos polos opuestos...no lo se...en ambos siente mucha energía...no que me preocupa es que ellos tienen a alguien que los acompaña.

-Los mismo seres que dan los poderes.

-Algo así...pero...no me lo creerás, pero uno de esas presencias...me da escalofríos.

Al escuchar eso Castel no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente...al escuchar de que alguien en verdad pudiese hacer sentir un sentimiento similar al de el miedo le llenaba de emoción...alguien que en verdad le diese una buena pelea.

-Esto sera fantástico. Dijo el bovino mientras chocaba sus cascos entresi.

-Por lo que veo, creo que te gustara esta pelea mucho mas que a mi.

.

Grupo de Mike y Mona - Sexto piso.

Luego de ya haber logrado esquivar a muchos guardias sin ser visto, ser reforzados por varios militares y poder matar a unos cuantos que se encontraban, ya faltaba menos para acabar la misión; luego de que el grupo de Bogo lograse capturar y neutralizar a los Cazadores, les informaron que los jefes de la banda se encontraban en el décimo y ultimo piso del gran lugar, Jack les dijo a Mona y Mike que esperasen a seguir subiendo cuando el les indicara, así que por el momento decidieron descansar ya que en ese piso parecía que no había ningún guardia.

Todos descansaban en el suelo e incluso decidieron charlar por algunos, Jhonny decía que le dolía la cabeza y le dijo a Cloy que se iría con su arma tranquilizante al pasillo de al lado para estar en un lugar un poco mas tranquilo,...

...El dolor...el dolor no cesaba...Jhonny no entendía por que este dolor era tan fuerte...¿cual seria la razón de ese dolor?, no había razón para ese dolor...pronto otra sensación comienza a ser presente...un dolor en su pecho comenzaba sentirse poco a poco

-Maldi-maldición, ¿por...porque me siento así?

Jhonny comienza a dar quejidos en Voz baja para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

-No lo entiendo...no estuve...así...al llegar acá...sera que me..¿estaré enfermando de algo?

De repente se escucha unos pasos pesados, pero no es o único que sorprende al humano... que su vista era oscura y borrosa...algo parecida cuando en la mañana tuvo esa perturbadora imagen en su cabeza...pero esto seria peor...

Al mirar hacia el pasillo donde estaban sus amigos una imagen lo petrifico del miedo...de este caminaba lentamente un ser parecido a un demonio...esos cuernos...esa cola...esas garras...era muy parecido a la criatura de su ultima pesadilla nocturna...solo que en esta ocasión era mucho mas visible. Esta criatura era de piel roja y marrón, en su rostro poseía un hocico como un animal, dientes afilados como navajas, una mirada que asustaba hasta el hombre mas valeroso, tenia una altura de uno 2 metros a unos 2.5 metros de alto, era de una contextura algo musculosa,desde el pecho hasta la cintura tenia lo que parecía ser una armadura de carácter natural algo parecido a una coraza , es sus manos tenia unas garras afiladas y un tanto largas, una cola con unos símbolos extraños...era como una criatura salida desde el inframundo, era algo abominable y aun así Jhonny no se movió, sus músculos estaban congelados...la criatura mientras caminaba lentamente murmuraba algunas palabras que, aunque las decía entre susurro, bastaba con atemorizar lo.

 _-Cloooooveeeeeer...tu cuerpo no aguantara...el pecado de la ira te inundara...y pronto seremos uno..._

La criatura se arrodillo para estar a su mismo nivel, ambos estaban en contacto visual directo...esto le daba mas miedo que en su propia pesadilla...pensaba que era un sueño, una ilusión...pero era real...la criatura acerco una de sus manos a su hombro...Jhonny por el miedo solo pudo cerrar sus ojos con fuerza...de repente...se escucho la voz de Cloy preguntando.

-Hey Jhonny, ¿estas bien? estas pálido, parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma.

Aunque en la mente de el joven se decía.

- _Mejor dicho, vi al diablo en persona._

El dolor del pecho se fue, pero el terrible e incesante dolor de cabeza persistió, Cloy al darse cuenta de esto le dice.

-Veo que estas mal, debemos ir a ver a los agentes para saber que hacer con tigo.

-No,no,no; estoy bien, no te preocupes...solo...solo.

Jhonny pronto pierde la fuerza en sus piernas, Cloy le atrapa y le dice.

-Jhonny, no se lo que tienes, pero se que estas mal.

-Pero Cloy, solo estoy.

-MAL -Le dice Cloy regañándolo- vamos a decirle a los te dejen con los demás, afuera.

Pero en el momento en el que Cloy les iba a decir a Mike y Mona sobre la condición de Jhonny, todos comienzan a escuchar disparos desde el primer piso, en el lugar donde entraron...en ese momento, a ambos agentes les llega una llamada por sus comunicadores...era el Capitán militar pidiendo refuerzos debido a que los Caballeros llegaron al lugar y comenzaron a abrir fuego contra ellos.

Al escuchar eso todo salen disparados hacia el primer piso, incluso Jhonny que aun se sentía mal, se las arreglo para lograr seguirles el paso a los demás.

.

Primer piso.

Tanto los caballeros como Bellwether estaban luchando contra Jack, el ZDP y los militares, los animales que eran convertidos en salvajes, lograban pasarse al otro bando de la batalla.

Pronto todos nuestros amigos logran reunirse, Nick y Judy, los hermanos humanos, Trixie,Cloy y Cooler y los agentes de la Z.I.A. Cuando todos logran reunirse y estar alegres por que todos estén bien, Trixie y Judy se le acercan a preguntarle como esta debido a que ambas lo veían extraño; a pesar de que lo negó, Cloy les dijo a que Jhonny padecía un dolor de cabeza y de camino hacia donde estaba logro hacer que confesara que por varios momento sufrió de un fuerte dolor en el pecho, ni siquiera les dio tiempo de preocuparse un poco mas debido al tiroteo presente.

.

Oficiales y soldados heridos,muertos y dos desaparecidos para esos momentos, era el saldo de esa ahora noche en esa misión; aun con el apoyo de los agentes de la Z.I.A, esta misión era cada vez mas complicado mantener la situación bajo control.

Entre la lluvia de balas entre os animales en armaduras y nuestros amigos, Judy noto como Nick comenzaba a taparse la herida en la que se hirió cuando buscaban a los rehenes, Judy se le hacerlo mientras Jhonny le cubría, cuando llegaron hacia el, Nick se recostó en el pilar que le cubría, cuando ambos se le preguntaron que pasaba y este se negó a dar respuesta, Judy rápidamente desabrocho su camisa y se sorprendió al verlo...la herida de Nick había provocado un gran desangre, el zorro tenia una camiseta sin mangas blanca de bajo de su uniforme, esta estaba manchada de su sangre hasta la mitad de el abdomen, al verlo mas de cerca se le notaba cansado...agotado...casi sin ganas de pelear, en ese momento Judy le pregunta.

-Por dios Nick, ¿desde hace cuando que tu herida esta así?

El zorro respondió con un tono que se notaba que estaba sufriendo un fuerte dolor.

-Comenzó a aumentar cuando bajamos, creo que en algún momento hice un mal movimiento y termine empeorando la herida.

Ya para ese momento era una situación critica, una gran cantidad de soldados y oficiales no podían avanzar debido a que también varios animales fueron impactados por mas balas de el suero de los aulladores por culpa de Bellwether y unos cuanto de los franco tiradores que estaban allí, y estos no podían hacer nada debido a que los caballeros poseía unos pequeños cañones en sus muñecas que funcionaban como ametralladores o pistolas dependiendo que tan grande era el animal, mas grande y mas veloz seria la velocidad de las balas...tanto para Jack...Mona...Mike, sabían que si no utilizaban sus poderes no avanzarían a nada...pero era algo que ni siquiera los soldados de la jefatura sabían, ni siquiera Judy,Nick, los hermanos humanos o alguien mas...pero debían hacerlo, no faltaría mucho para que alguno de los jefes de la banda lograsen...y si con los tres les costo pelear con uno, no quería ni imaginarse como seria con dos al mismo tiempo...en el momento en el que los tres estaban a punto de salir a usarlos sin dudar, comenzaron a escuchar unos gritos afuera, pero no precisamente de horror o gritos...por el sonido de las balas no se escuchaba bien pero, era como si le estuvieran avisando a alguien de que se detuviera, pronto todo el lugar se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de algo pesado moviéndose, tal fue así que los mismos caballeros y francotiradores que pararon de disparar, uno de ellos dijo.

-O-oigan, soy solo yo o se escucha como si fuera un...

De repete una de las paredes explota dejando un gran hueco, pronto entro por allí un tanque pequeño que poseía el clásico caños por el cual lanzaba sus proyectiles y otros dos muchísimo mas pequeño por el cual disparaban.

Los dos bandos estaban sorprendidos por la entrada de el vehículo, por el lado de los mafiosos aun si estuviesen muy bien armados, ellos no tenia ningún tanque a su disposición; mientras que por el lado de la justicia, no habían llamado un tanque debido a la falta de tiempo y la presión, ademas de que este era un poco mas pequeño de lo normal, este era mas veloz pero su capacidad tanto de balas como de misiles era mas limitada.

sin previo aviso, la tapa en la que esta el operador de la maquinaria se abre de un golpe dejando ver un brazo humano, su conductor sale y este resulta ser Jason, este dice en un tono un poco burlista a todos.

-¿Que onda weyes?, su papu ya llego.

-ES JASON!. Exclamo Jhonny con gran alegría en su voz

-¿Como rayos llego hasta acá?. Pregunto Judy confundida

-a verdadera pregunta es, ¿como consiguió ese mini-tanque?

Entonces el humano en el tanque se dirigió a todos.

-Tengo dos cosas que decir, primera -dirigiéndose a Nick- esa es una buena pregunta chavo, es que la seguridad militar de esta ciudad es una MIERTA ; lo segundo -ahora dirigiéndose a todos del lado mafioso-, antes de convertirlos a todos en queso con hoyos , animales en lata, les enseñare por que no se deben meter con los amigos de un Mexicano carajo.

Los cañones de balas de el tanque comenzaron a apuntar hacia los mafiosos, uno de los caballeros con apariencia de tigre grito.

-!TODOS CÚBRANSE YA!

Mientras Jason les gritaba a los mafiosos escondidos entre los escombros.

-!AHORA ME CHUPAN EL CAÑÓN PERRAS!

Pronto Jason comenzó a disparar sin piedad contra quien hiriese a alguno de sus amigos; algunos mafiosos cayeron mientras que los animales infectados huyeron aterrados por los sonidos de los disparos adentro de la construcción, mientras Nick le dijo algo a Judy.

-Zanahorias, esa voz que escuchaste...¿No es la de...

-¿Darwin Cooper?...creo que si...

-No zanahorias,esa es la voz de Darwin...no me gusta admitirlo pero esa es a verdad.

-Bueno, ahora solo falta alguien mas, la otra oficial, creo que su nombre era...

-Denis, ¿verdad?

-Emmmm...creo que es el que mencionaron los chicos...

-Creo que se donde esta.

Nick le señalo por la columna en donde se protegían, que uno de los caballeros parecía ser una loba, al ver esto, Judy entendió lo que quería decir su pareja pero aun así necesitaba mas que una simple suposición para convencerla.

-A ver Nick no entiendo, ¿para que crees que ella también seria de ellos y no este secuestrada?

-Bueno Zanahorias, si mi teoría esta en lo cierto, ambos fueron espías todo este tiempo, haciendo creer que era solo uno y cada uno se cubría las espaldas para que no nos diésemos cuenta.

Judy se sorprendió y comenzó a creer que Denis tal vez estaba con los Caballeros, eso explicaría por que ella presentaba casi siempre notas perfectas en pruebas físicas o de gimnasia.

Mientras tanto, mientras Jason seguía disparando a diestra y siniestra a todos los mafiosos...pero sin previo aviso...un disparo de los francotiradores con el químico de los aulladores nocturnos les dio en la frente...todos se asustaron por lo que podía pasar...menos Erik y Jhonny que ya sabían lo que pasaría...Jason con un dedo se paso por la mancha, la olio e incluso la lamió...en ese momento dijo.

-Wey, pero que joto hombre, están disparando moras con olor raro.

A continuación Jason saco un fusil pequeño y con una mano disparaba con este a los francotiradores y con la otra controlaba la pequeña ametralladora de el tanque, mientras se daba esta escena de película de acción, Mike hablaba con sus compañero.

-Oigan amigos, no quiero menospreciar al chico, pero a este paso, si dispara uno o dos cañonazos mas...

-Lo mas probable es que termine derumbando el edificio. Dijo Mona.

Cuando dijo eso...el panorama empeoro mas de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar... una voz grave se escucho desde una puerta en una de las escaleras metálicas, al levantar la vista se veían dos sombras grandes, una parecía musculosa y tenia cuernos como un toro, mientras que la otra aunque no era tan alta o musculosa como la primera, esta parecía terne una apariencia felina.

Jason en un movimiento intensivo lanzo el segundo misil de los tres que tenia en el tanque, la explosión provoco algunos escombros extra en el lugar...pero como si fuese un acto de magia, ambos animales aparecieron en el centro de el lugar...al verlos mas de cerca se vio que era los que los agentes de la Z.I.A temían...Castel y Breik.

Nadie creería como fueron capases de hacer eso y lo que harían mas adelantes, la pantera les dijo a uno de los caballeros, para ser mas especifico a la loba diciéndole.

-Han hecho su parte de la misión caballeros, ahora pueden retirarse.

-Si su majestad. Dijo la loba con respeto y haciendo una reverencia rápida.

Al escuchar esa voz femenina, Judy pudo confirmar la teoría de Nick de hace ya varios instantes...

-Entonces si era verdad -decía Judy en un tono entre molesta y desilusionada-, ellos dos eran dobles agentes por quien sabe cuanto tiempo y nadie los descubrió antes, ni siquiera nosotros o el señor Savage

En el rostro de Castel se podía ver su clara confianza con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, mientras que Breik aunque trataba de mantenerse tranquilo y con una apariencia mas seria que la de Castel, el el fondo se podía sentir un poco de nerviosismo en el...luego de mirarse ambos por unos instantes, el bovino hablo hacia los oficiales en un tono soberbio y burlón.

-Muy bien señores, es hora de que el espectáculo de inicio.

Rápidamente ambos mostraron sus poderes sin pena alguna, Castel l morada tanto en sus pesuñas como un ligero brillo del mismo color en sus ojos, lo mismo paso con Breik en su caso fue de color verde esmeralda; todos los oficiales y militares se quedaron impresionados, ¿que era ese brillo que emanaba de sus cuerpos?, aunque para Jason no reacciono de la misma manera, este les dijo a ambos en un tono burlón.

-Ay si,ay si; estos bicho se creen ahora personajes de anime o alguna mamada de ese tipo.

 _-Creo que es mas estúpido de lo que pensábamos._ Le susurro Breik a Castel.

-Pero ni ustedes me dan miedo con su juego de luces, ahora los voy a dejar como esos quesitos con hoyos.

Jason procedió a disparar contra ambos...pero algo extraño e increíble paso, Breik puso su brazo al frente y creo una barrera de color verde que provocaba que las balas impactasen y cayeran al suelo, mientras esto pasaba, Jason pensaba en que manera podría solucionar esto.

- _Mierda, esto no va bien, me gaste ya dos de los tres misiles que tiene esta cosa y solo me queda menos de un cuarto de la cantidad de balas que puede tener esta cosa...tendré que utilizar el ultimo misil de esta cosa, tal vez dañe algunas cosas pero creo que el lugar aguantara._

Jason soltó el mando de la ametralladora y tomo el de los misiles, rápidamente apunto hacia los jefes mafioso y apretó el botón...el misil salio disparado hacia ellos; los demás que estaban adentro se refugiaron de la mejor manera posible...pero algo raro paso...no se escucho la explosión...cuando todos asomaron la cabeza no pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo...el escudo que genero Breik se desciso pero no fue por el misil, fue por su voluntad...Castel tenia el proyectil sujetado con fuerza entre sus brazos, aun se veía como el misil trataba de seguir su trayectoria, Jason se quedo impactado por lo hecho de que ese sujeto lograse atrapar y manejar el proyectil...el terror se apodero de el cuando el toro logro manejar el arma y lo lanzo hacia el...

.

.

El proyectil paso a centímetros de su rostro, salio por el agujero que provoco Jason y este termino hiriendo a una buena cantidad de militares y oficiales en el lugar...Jason se quedo inmóvil por unos instantes, este lentamente volteo hacia su espalda pare ver algo, giro nuevamente hacia el frente y dijo.

-Chinga, me cague...no enserio, creo que ensucie los pantalones.

Breik como si fuese una balas corrió en cuatro patas hacia Jason, este saco un fusil y disparo aunque nunca acertó un disparo, el felino logro estar frente a frente con el, Jason cuanto lo tuvo en la mira, vio como cuatro pequeñas ráfagas de luz verde pasaron adelante de el, rápidamente el fusil se partió en varias partes dejándolo inutilizable, al ver esto Jason le dijo en un tono nervioso.

-Compa...y si, jej...¿hacemos las pases?

Breik lo tomo de el cuello y lo saco de el vehículo militar, en ese momento el humano saco un cuchillo que tenia guardado y trato de apuñalarle pero este se lo quito y destrozo la hoja de un pisotón, entonces trato de liberarse de una patada pero el felino lo lanzo hacia Castel que le atrapa y comenzó a apretarle muy fuerte, tratando de romperle todos lo huesos que fuesen posible, este le dijo.

-¿Algunas ultimas palabras gusano?

Entonces Jason con su típico sentido del humor le dijo.

-A parte "que te jodas" o "me la pelas", no tengo ninguna.

En ese momento, Castel sintió dos pinchasos en su espalda, al darse la vuelta vio que era dardos tranquilizantes, lo que lo sorprendió mas fue que estos proviniesen de Erik y Jhonny, en un movimiento de ira Castel lanzo a Jason contra Erik, cuando Jhonny se les acerco a ver si estaban vien estos respondieron.

(ERIK) Solo algo golpeado pero bien.

(JASON) Compas, e estado en peores momentos en el ejercito.

Los tres sintieron nerviosismo al ver como Castel se acercaba, este dijo en un tono molesto.

-Necesitaran mas que unos simples dardos para desecarse de mi.

En ese momento Jack apareció de la nada y le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, aun con el color azul brotando de su ser, pronto llegaron Mike y Mona que cada uno mostraba un aura de un color diferente, Mike mostraba una roja mientras que Mona una de color lavanda, aunque Erik comprendida bien lo que estaba pasando, tanto para Jason no tenia ni idea de lo que pasaría, cuando el resto de oficiales trataron de correr Breik Grito.

-!Caballeros, no dejen que escapen nuestros enemigos!

Otra lluvia de bala se comenzó a dar entre los caballeros y nuestros amigos, Jack se enfrento Breik y Mona y Mike a Castel, ambos pensaban que esta victoria seria fácil debido a que ahora eran dos...pero no se esperaban algo...a parte de que los tres ya comenzaban a memorizar el patrón de movimiento de Castel, estos tuvieron una herramienta en esta ocasión, unos guantes con una carga eléctrica gigantesca; aun si solo tenían un un disparo, era suficiente para vence. Mona y Mike lograron alcanzara Castel, Mona con su guante logro llegar a la frente y Mike a la nuca.

Un gran shock eléctrico se dio, el bovino dio un fuerte grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo, Breik trato de ayudarle pero este también fue derribado por la descarga eléctrica, Castel trato de levantarse, pero Judy le logro acertar otro dardo tranquilizante, este junto a las desgarras de hace unos instantes ya no podía moverse; ambos están rodeados, Breik estaba siendo apuntado por Jack, Judy, Jhonny, Bogo y dos militares mas que tenían fusil de largo alcance, mientras que Castel lo era por los otros agentes de la Z.I.A, Nick,Benjamín, Trixie y su hermano,Cloy y varios soldados mas.

Los caballeros en ese momento eran apuntados por mas soldados, por exigencias de Jack y de Bogo los obligaron a rendirse,Judy le pidió a Jack luego de que los Caballeros se entregaron, tanto la loba como el que parecía ser un tigre por la cola que poseía diesen un paso hacia el frente y les quitasen los cacos, Jack accedió y les pidió a varios oficiales que lo hicieran, aunque les costo por que ambos lucharon, estos lograron quitárselos...eran ellos,Darwin y Denis. Jack sospechaba de ellos al igual que Nick, pero este no tenia aun una pista clave como el zorro, este mientras aun le apuntaba a Castel, le dijo sus sospechas y sus bases para poder pensar que ellos eran los traidores y le daban información a la banda sobre los planes y estrategias de el ZDP, por ello es que ellos casi siempre sabían en donde estaban los oficiales, lograban moverse con relativa facilidad y por que esos dos oficiales casi nunca ayudaban en este caso policíaco...Bogo caso una esposas y este dijo.

-Señor Breik Castillo, usted ya no tiene posibilidad de escapar, le espera a usted, tanto al otro jefe de la banda y sus miembros un largo tiempo en prisión.

Breik dio un suspiro de desilucion luego de esas palabras, este dijo.

-Es una verdadera pena en realidad.

Mientras Bogo se acercaba para ponerle las esposas, Jack noto que los brazos y piernas de el felino estaban en posición de saltar, por la cantidad de la descarga eléctrica que recibieron cada uno debió ser suficiente para inmovilizarlo por un buen rato, pero el felino lograba ocultarlo de una manera espectacular...en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Breik volvió a activar sus poderes y se abalanzo contra quien estaba mas cerca...en esta ocasión concentro la energía en las garras de su pata derecha...todo sucedió demasiado rápido, Jack trato de proteger a Judy...pero...algo paso...alguien empujo a Judy hacia Savage para que este la atrapase, cuando esta persona recibió el ataque, una onda de energía empujo a todos hacia atrás...Jhonny...tapaba su ojo izquierdo desgarrado mientras gritaba desesperadamente de dolor, apenas Breik logro hacer que el humano cayera al suelo, con sus poderes ataco a los que apuntaban a su hermanastros y a quienes tenían aprisionados a los Caballeros, estos apenas lograron soltarse protegieron a sus jefes, mas que todo Denis y Darwin quienes ayudaron alevantar a Castel, Darwin le pregunto.

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?, ¿quiere que le llevemos para que un medico le revise.?

Castel con dificultad se levanto pero cuando lo hizo se paro firme, este le dijo.

-No es necesario...necesitaran mas que unas pequeñas descargas si me quieren noquear

Erik , quien se encontraba ya a varios metros junto a casi todos los demás, al percatarse de como estaba su hermano este grito.

-JHOONY, HERMANO!

Desgraciadamente al escuchar eso, Castel con una sonrisa en la cara se acerco a Jhonny quien trataba inútilmente de apaciguar el dolor, este le tomo por el cuello de su uniforme para poder verle mas de cerca...Castel noto que Breik tenia razón, había dos mas con esa energía en el lugar...y esos dos eran tanto el humano que grito el nombre de Jhonny y este ultimo, el bovino giro sus ojos hacia la dirección de erik para ver su expresionismo de preocupación...Jhonny trataba de liberarse de cualquier forma...de repente su expresión cambio a la de esfuerzo a la de impresión y dolor...Castel le había dado un fulminante golpe en el estomago que no hubiera aguantado cualquiera...mientras su rostro seguía en ese estado, su labio inferior comenzó a salir dos delgadas lineas de sangre que terminaban goteando a partir de su barbilla...cuando el bovino quito su pesuña con al que dio su golpe, Jhonny con sus dos manos se tomo el estomago, el dolor en ese momento era indescriptible, sentía...sentía estar peor que siendo asesinado por Axel de nuevo...su ojo izquierdo destrozado y lo mas probable que tenga algún órgano vuelto trizas por el golpe de el bovino.

A continuación este mismo le lanza con fuerza hacia una de las paredes, dando un grito ahogado de dolor, al hacer esto todos mirar aterrorizados como Jhonny era torturado por Castel, la chica...Judy,Trixie tapaban sus bocas por la impresión mientras trataban de contener las lagrimas; Nick,Cooler,Cloy y otros trataban de no mirar el horrible acto, al hacer esto Breik se le acerca furioso y le pregunta.

-Castel, estúpido, ¿porque lo haces?, ¿no sabes lo que puedes causar?

La mayoría de agentes se quedaron extrañados por esa pregunta...sin embargo, castel le dice en un tono de confianza.

-No te preocupes colega, solo trato de que comience lo divertido.

Castel logro ver justo el momento en el que Jhonny, mal herido trataba de levantarse...Castel aprovecha esto y comienza a lanzar ataques de energía encima de los demás agentes...todos gritan y tratan de esconderse...pero no pudieron...una montaña de escombros de concreto y metal, siendo parte de los pisos del uno al cuatro caen contra los agentes, tapando la única entrada que había en el lugar y matando a los demás.

Jhonny se quedo petrificado al ver esto...¿como era esto posible?...¿todos sus amigos en un segundo vivos y ahora...muertos?

-No...no...no...por...que... . Se decía en voz baja lamentándose

Jhonny entre lagrimas solo por su ojo derecho, para tratar de calmar su ira impactaba su frente contra el suelo, este se dijo.

-Esto...no...es justo...tanto que me esforcé...tanto que nos esforzamos mi hermano y yo para nada...no es justo, no es justo maldita sea.

Castel no desaprovecho esta oportunidad para burlarse...esa fue la gota de ramo el vaso

-ooh vaya que adorable, el pequeño llorando por sus amigos, ¿que paso crio llorón?, ¿acaso tus amiguitos te importan tanto?...o...¿acaso tenias a tu novia entre ellos?, jaj, no te preocupes, podre sacar el cadáver sin ningún problema.

Jhonny solo sintió ira...una ira que, incluso para el, parecía que nunca sintió y lo mas probable es que no volviera a sentirlo un largo tiempo...sentía ganas por primera vez de...matar...matarlo...

.

Entre la sombras mas profundas, el mal encontradose encadenada de su propio poder y rencor, sintiendo algo que hace años no experimentaba...mas libertad...pero esta no era como las de antes...los grilletes comenzaron a romperse, con su fuerza y poder los destrozo completamente...y en esta ocasión no era que se había soltado...esta vez si lo había logrado...no volvería a ser prisionero de nadie jamas. En su mente solo abundaba el pensamiento demoníaco...el pensamiento de muerte, sangre,destrucción,la falta de misericordia, el asesinato, todos aquellos pensamientos que no pudiese venir de algo o alguien de una mente tan retorcida como la suyas.

Poco apoco comenzaba a estirar su cuerpo...sus garras...su cola...todo su ser...aun teniendo un hocico, una sonrisa macabra que terminaba desgarrando sus mejillas dando nacimiento a esta tétrica figura dijo una frase...una que a este ser le encantaba, pero solo podía pronunciarla cuando este estuviese en libertad total...con toda la alegría que tenia, maldad y malicia que sentía este dijo.

 _-Desde los cielos se escucho un estruendo, muchos seres inservibles existían en exceso y la limpieza había que coemenzar; la tierra y los cielos perecerán junto a los pecadores hasta que el silencio reine hasta el final de los tiempos._

.

Esas palabras retumbaron en el lugar luego de que fuesen dichas por una voz aterradora, poco a poco el vieron como el cuerpo de Jhonny con la mirada en el suelo mientras veían como su cuerpo era envuelto en un aura oscuro, los pequeños escombros de el lugar comenzaban a moverse por el movimiento de la tierra...por un breve instante reino la oscuridad...solo el negro era lo único que se pudo ver en el lugar...cuando todos los mafiosos recuperaron la vista, vieron como Jhonny aun su ojo izquierdo estaba dañado, ese lado de su rostro estaba bañada en sangre mientras que su ojo derecho era casi completamente negro con un ligero aura negro como el que emitía su cuerpo con un pequeño pero fuerte color rojo como si fuese del mismo fuego.

Ante esto Breik se le acerca y le dice a Castel.

-Castel en serio esto me da mal rollo, deberíamos pelear a la vez con al para tratar de acabarle.

Castel solo se limito a dar una pequeña risa y le dijo.

-No seas cagon hombre, mira, dejemos que uno de los muchachos peleen, ¿te parece?

Castel miro a todos sus miembros y eligió a uno de los caballeros,Ragon, un rinoceronte.

-Hey rino, quiero que le demuestras un pedazo de ti, y no te contengas ¿me oíste?

Ragon se armo de valor y este el dirección a Jhonnyn le dijo.

-¿no quieres decir algo antes e que te mate?

Jhonny aun con esa perturbadora apariencia y esa sonrisa de mismo tipo le veía, Ragon procedió a dispararle con las armas de sus muñecas, sin embargo Jhonny logro atrapo todas las balas. luego de la impresión por su hazaña, Ragon se coloco en posición de ataque , como si quisiera embestirlo con su cuerno, este dijo.

-Supongo que sera a la manera de los salvajes

Ragon corrió a toda velocidad para tratar de matar a Jhonny con el impacto de su cuerno...en el momento que Ragon estaba a punto de llegar,Jhonny aparecía al frete de su rostro y en un movimiento rápido le arrano el cuerno, Ragon impacto contra la pared, este dio un quejido de dolor...pero nadie se espero lo siguiente...cuando Ragon giro hacia donde estaba Jhonny este en un movimiento veloz le clavo el cuerno en toda la frente, atravezando y destrozando tanto el casco que tenia y su cráneo matándolo al instante.

Todos se quedaron impresionados por como lo logro, este solo viendo con su ojo derecho y con una ahora sonrisa tranquila dijo.

-¿quien es el que sigue?

.

.

.

A ACABADO AL FIN EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTUREN) FIIIu gente, en serio, creo que nunca había escrito un capitulo tan largo, no se preocupen para los que les gusten los capítulos de este tipo de extensión, aunque EN SERIO no creo que haya mas capitulos de esta intencional, seguirán unos que te harán pasar un muy buen rato. Se pudiera decir que este capitulo fue uno de los mas complicado en escribir, no fue por la escritura, si no por inconvenientes del pasado que todos se juntaron en esta ocasión.**

 **-Fallos de luz**

 **-Fallos de la computadora**

 **-cambiar algunas lineas que no me convencieron**

 **-Fallos de la señal de internet**

 **-Fallo de gobierno (ese ultimo no es novedad :v )**

 **De cualquier modo gente, tratare de traerle el próximo capitulo de la mayor velocidad que pueda, el próximo sera con instrumental así que sera de su agrado junto a la sangre que se a muchos les gustan y odian, espero que nos leemos pronto gente, hasta la próxima ;)**


	54. Capitulo 44 (parte 1)

**(ARTURVEN) Epale gente como están, debido a algunos mensajes y aun consejo de un amigo de esta plataforma, como este capitulo también sera bastante extendido (no como el ultimo, que ese si estaba chingadamente largo) decidí colocarlo en dos partes, en ambas serán con música y , claro, antes de que comience el capitulo dejare las canciones junto a la banda,grupo o cantante de quien es propiedad o solo de donde la saque, espero que lo disfruten chavos y comencemos**

 **1 Asesinos de asesinos - Cartel de Santa**

 **2 Avival Pastoral - Nathan Larson**

 **3 Curtesy Call - Thousand Foot Krutch**

 **4 tribute - ONLAP**

 **5 Long Hawke - Black And Blue**

Capitulo 44 ...vs... (parte 1)

Todos los caballeros se sorprendieron al ver a su compañero muerto en el suelo, con su cráneo destrozado junto aun charco de sangre

 **1**

-MALDITO, ¿COMO TE ATREVEZ?

Pero Jhonny solo contaba a sus futuras victimas...un elefante, un tigre, un conejo, un zorro, una loba ártica, un jabalí, una hiena, dos leones y una pantera...este dijo en un tono soberbio.

 **-** Por lo que puedo ver solo son once sabandijas, ¿no?

A continuación todos los caballeros se abalanzaron a matarle, incluso sin la orden de sus jefes...el primero en morir fue el jabalí, que, recibió un puñetazo en dirección a una barra de acero que sobresalía y que esta le atravezo una pierna en la que estaba una vena importante.

El conejo fue el que siguió, le dio dos patadas, la primera le rompió el brazo izquierdo, y la segunda su pequeño cuello, hacinado que su casco saliera disparado.

El zorro siguió entre la matanza, Jhonny apareció detrás de el y luz negra atravesó su pecho, este con sus ultimas fuerzas trato de apuñalarle con una cuchilla que posee la armadura...sin embargo, este cuando se volteo, recibió un potente golpe en la frente, destrozando parte de su cráneo y que sus ojos se salgan de sus cuencas.

(Nota: Los que vieron la serie de The Walking Dead después de las temporada 7 ya saben a que me refiero)

el zorro cayo muerto al suelo, tanto su casco abollado y su cabeza destrozada.

Ahora faltaban ocho de los caballeros...el siguiente fue la pantera , que trato de atacarlo con sus garras para tratar de cortarle su otro ojo como lo hizo Breik...pero de un movimiento veloz y con su mano colocada en forma recta y un color negro que esta le rodeaba atravesó tanto la armadura y la carne y los huesos de las costillas, este poco a poco cierra los ojos hasta que la pantera cae al suelo, mira un momento su mano para admirar la sangre en la que se han manchado.

Catel y Breik están sorprendidos por la fuerza que a manifestado Jhonny, aunque Castel solo permanecia tranquilo mientras observa lo mas detallado posible los poderes de el joven oficial. los siguientes que tratan de detenerlo son un elefante y la hiena, tratan de acabar con el tanto con sus armas de las armaduras como por sus medios naturales...pero esto fallo y a partir de aquí fue como se vieron mejor sus poderes.

en un momento en el los dos pelean, la hiena tenia una navaja mas afilada que los demás, este en un movimiento para atacarlo, este desaparece y termina clavandole la hoja en la armadura, ya como esta era parte de la misma los dos animales de diferente tamaño estaban atrapado; cuando Jhonny volvió a aparecer cerca de ellos, este extendió su mano al frente y con una bola de luz negra les impacta y salen del edificio llegando hasta varias casas haciendo una explosión. Para ese entonces los Caballeros que quedaban ya estaban dudando si en verdad querían seguir peleando con ese..."oficial"...uno de los leones recibió un disparo de energía de los dedos de Jhonny en el hombro derecho y en el pecho, este a diferencia de el zorro, este cayo muerto mucho mas rápido que el zorro, el otro en un acto de miedo y terror, el otro león se quito el casco y con su arma se dio un balazo en su cabeza para evitar ser asesinado por ese endemoniado humano. Este dijo para asimismo.

-a ver, fueron unos...dos...tres...cuatro...cinco...seis...siete...ocho...nueve..., entonces faltan...

En el momento en e que gira su cabeza, este es atacado por un zarpazo de Darmin con todas sus fuerzas, este sintió satisfacción cuando vio como la mejilla izquierda la cual ataco el felino estaba dañada completamente...su herida sangrante pensó que haría que se detuviese...sin embargo...lo que paso después le erizo el pelaje de todo el cuerpo...este vio como su herida iba curándose poco a poco , como la piel y la carne se iban adhiriendo hasta que la herida desapareció, Jhonny volteo su mirada con desprecio y odio...Darwin trato de volverlo a atacar pero se fijo en un detalle, las garras con las que ataco al humano estaban muy dañadas, parecía que la dureza de su el había cambiado de una manera brutal, Darwin trato de utilizar su arma que tenia en la muñeca para acabarle pero en el momento que le apunto, Jhonny aparecía a su altura y este le dio un puñetazo a cada lado de las orejas con fuerza al mismo tiempo...ante esto Darwin comenzó a perder el equilibrio, sus oídos comenzaron a sangrar en gran medida, las órbita de sus ojos se salia, imposibilitando la capacidad de este...Darwin inconsciente cayo hacia Jhonny...este le atrapo con un brazo justo en el hombro izquierdo de el felino...a su lado podía escuchar los intentos desesperados de la débil voz de Darwin de pedir ayuda...el humano le dijo.

-¿no sabes que es de mala educación lansarle basura a un ser superior?

una luz oscura atravesó el hombro de darwin mandándolo hacia unas escaleras en donde se encontraban Breik y Castel...Jhonny estaba a punto de ir por ellos, pero récord que solo había acabado con diez caballeros...al voltear la mirada mira a la ultima que queda...Denis, la loba antártica, parecía que ella fue la única que no se atrevió a pelear ya que ella desde el principio se dio cuenta de que era inútil pelear...esa al ver que Jhonny la miro con una sonrisa macabra esta trato de correr hacia la entrada que lleva a los demás pisos pero luego de lanzar una bola de energía, esta entrada se tapa impidiendo que la loba escape; esta desesperada le disparo sis parar pero el humano detenía las cientos de balas que disparaba Denis...hasta que se quedo sin balas, esta aterrada se coloco hasta las rocas que tapaban la entrada mientras Jhonny con esa mirada sádica se acercaba paso a paso a ella

.

Todos adoloridos...despertaban poco a poco...Erik salto hacia Coy para tratar de protegerla, igual hizo Nick con Judy, Cooler con Trixie ,y Jack y Mike con Mona y los animales mas grandes tratando de proteger a los mas pequeños, la forma en la que cayeron los escombro lograron crear un espacio en el que todos lograsen estar seguros, tuvieron un gran golpe de suerte de que los escombros forman esa pequeña estructura, el lugar estaba en completa oscuridad mientras el oxigeno se agotaba, por lo que debían salir de allí rápido...

Erik se había levantado con dolor debido a que unas rocas le golpearon la espalda y la cabeza, este por la oscuridad no podía ver en donde estaba Cloy...de repente en el suelo comienza a sentir al suave, al subir un poco logra sentir un bulto suave que parecía estar cubierto con algo grueso.

¿Que diablos es esto?. Se pregunto Erik al sentirlo.

Rápidamente sintió que otro bulto que esta cerca de este, Justo en ese momento Nick toco su hombro y este le dijo en un tono bajo y un tanto apenado y molesto.

 **-** Hombre, no sabia que te gustaba, pero aunque los demás no se hayan dado cuenta...no deberías hacer "eso" aquí.

-Nick no entiendo, no puedo ver nada.

Nick, aprovechando que los otros no los veían, ilumino con su celular hacia lo que tocaba Erik...esta resulto ser Cloy quien tenia los ojos cerrados y lo que estaba tocando Erik resultaron ser sus pechos cubiertos por el uniforme; Erik se puso rojo completamente, Nick no pudo soltar una pequeña risa viendo la escena...pero ambos notaron una herida en la cabeza de Cloy, Erik trato de que reaccionara y luego de unos segundos esta despierta, por la mente de Erik paso un pensamiento.

 _-Gracias a dios que no despertó unos segundo antes._

Apenas ella despertó comenzaron a ver quien estaba herido, por lo que se vio solo fueron unos pocos, aunque Cooler recibió una cortada algo profunda del hombro derecho hasta parte del brazos, tratando de salvar a Trixie que solo tenia una cotada menor en un brazo.

 **2**

De la nada se comenzaron a escuchar varios sonidos de disparos y gritos desde afuera, con ayuda de los soldados y oficiales de mayor tamaño lograron formar un camino y que todos salieran, algunos de ellos salieron tropezando debido a que muchos aplicaron fuerza para salir, entre ellos Judy termino rebalandose en el suelo, pero al abrir los ojos se dio un gran susto con los siguiendo...uno de los caballeros era un conejo y este estaba muerto en el suelo con su cuello roto, esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás pero no fue la unica que se sorprendió. Los demás agentes se quedaron sorprendidos y horrorizados al ver los cuerpos de los caballeros esparcidos por todo el lugar, Bogo dijo mientras veía el lugar.

-¿Pero quien fue el que hizo esto?

Pronto Mona indico hacia una dirección, al verlo, todos vieron como Jhonny caminaba hacia Denis quien esta desesperada mente le decía entre lagrima que se entregaba y le rogaba que no la asesinara, la mayoría de los animales no entendía por que se comportaba de esa manera, pero para los agentes de la Z.I.A como para Erik ya era lo que pasaba...

Jhonny se detuvo a unos pocos metros de Denis, esta aun con lagrimas se entregaba...pero algo raro paso...un destello de luz negra atravesó una pierna de Denis, tanto la armadura como su cuerpo recibieron el ataque, se vio como la sangre salia de la herida.

Todos se quedaron sorprendido por lo sucedido mientras Denis gritaba de dolor, esta dijo desesperada.

-No por favor¡,¡Dije que me entrego¡

Pero Jhonny no escuchaba, mas rayos siguieron atravesandola hasta que sus extremidades terminaron inmovilizadas, esta no paraba de llorar tanto por el dolor como por el miedo de lo que iba a pasar. Cuando Jhonny se acerco a ella, Denis grito desesperación, aun con sus miembros dañados, trataba de moverse...Jhonny coloco un pie en su cabeza y poco a poco trataba de destrozarle la cabeza a Denis mientras esta gritaba de dolor.

Los demás agentes les gritaban que pasen, varios vieron a los jefes de los Buzekai como veían lo que pasaba, Castel apenas si se impresionaban de lo sucedían mientras que Breik se notaba muy sorprendido por lo que pasaba...alguno de lo que estaban en el lugar no podían creer como alguien como Jhonny esta torturando a alguien de esa manera, menos las chicas como Judy y Trixie como veía la escena, estas dos se adelantaron frente a lo demás tratando de que este se detuviera antes que...un sonido inundo el lugar...vieron como un liquido rojo manchaba los escombros, la aterradora e impactada imagen de el momento, ninguno de ellos pensaba que en realidad Jhonny hiciera eso...asesinar aplastandole a cabeza a alguien con su pie, mas sabiendo que era alguien que a pesar que era un criminal,se estaba entregando, este dijo algo que sorprendió mas a todos.

-Que miserables eran, no duraron mas que cuatro minutos.

Se notaba que en su tono de voz era mas ronca y molesta, este volteo hasta donde estaban los jefes de la banda mientras su mano emitió esa extraña luz junto a su ojo derecho, esta la apunto hacia ellos y dijo.

-Ahora ustedes siguen insectos.

 **3**

Aun el ataque lego, ambos lo esquivaron, ahora se encontraban ahora en el piso, Breik le dijo un tanto preocupado.

-Castel escucha, Nosotros debemos...

-Estoy cansado de esto Breik -le contesta molesto Castel- si te vas a quedar como un cobarde sin pelear, por mi bien, yo lo hare.

Castel cuando trato de atacar, Jhonny le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz de Castel, este retrocedió unos pasos con una mirada de impresión mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que salia de su nariz, a Castel se le dibujo una sonrisa mientras se notaban venas en su cuello y frente palpitar por la gran ira que sentía, este dijo.

-Supongo que tendré que mostrarte un poquito de mi fuerza.

la luz morada y negra impactaron, Castel retrocedió un poco mientras Jhonny salio volando hacia donde estaban los demás, por suerte nadie salio herido pero pero Jhonny salio disparado hacia la nieve, varios soldados de afuera trataron de ayudarle y preguntarle que acaba de pasar, estos se quedan asombrados cuando ven como un aura oscura envuelve su cuerpo, este dijo.

-No puedo creer que haré esto con un estúpido animal.

De repente su camisa se rompió dejando su placa policial en la nieve y el rosario que este traía consigo se rompió y este también cayo a la nieve, se vio como los brazos y piernas comenzaron a incrementar la musculatura de sus brazos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Jhonny apareció como si nada frente de Castel y antes de que pudiese defenderse este recibió rápidos y fuertes golpes en su estomago y luego una patada en la espalda que lo mando hacia donde estaban los oficiales; el impacto termino quitando los escombros y dejando las entrada principal abierta de nuevo, Castel con sus ropas rasgadas y heridas por varias partes de su cuerpo este se levanto.

Sin previo aviso Breik trato de atacarle con la misma técnica con la que le corto el ojo izquierdo, mientras estos dos peleaban Mike dijo.

-No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

-Es cierto -Dijo Mona- Jack, debemos hacer algo.

Jack asentó la cabeza diciendo que si, este pidió que todos los oficiales mientras menos Erik, Nick no acepto muy bien esta orden incluso cuando Bogo lo estaba obligando a irse debido a que le parecía que lo estaban desechando, Judy no logro hacer que párese de estar molesto, pero logro hacer que aceptara irse, mientras los demás se iban Erik le pidió a Jason que e acercase, este le pregunto que pasaba y le dijo.

-Hombre escucha, quiero que me cuides esto.

este se quita el rosario y se lo entrega.

-Pero hombre...pero...

-Escucha, si no vuelvo, quiero que cuides esto por mi ¿okey?

Jason acepto con nerviosismo en su voz para luego irse con los demás. Erik se coloco unos guantes negro y se coloco en posición de combate junto a los demás agentes quienes ya desplegaban la luz que identificaban sus poderes, incluso Erik ya había liberado por la parte que este controla, Jack dijo.

-Escuchen, hay que tratar de tranquilizar y controlar al hermano menor del agente Clover, debemos trabajar en equipo para obtener la victoria, no bajen la guardia.

Pero sin ningún aviso estos desaparecieron de la vista de Jason y aparecieron cerca de la pelea de la pantera y el humano.

-O_0, Oigan!, no es justo, yo aun no tengo esa super velcidad.

En ese momento, Jhonny logra darle un fuerte golpe a Breik que lo termina mandando junto a Erik, estos cuanto volvieron en si, Breik le tomo de el cuello y le dijo.

-Escuchame humano, no se que cosa tenga tu "hermano" pero mas te vale que me digas que es lo que tiene.

Este de una patada se soltó de Breik y este dijo.

-No tengo tiempo para eso, muévete.

Mientras Erik se acercaba, veía como los agentes de la Z.I.A peleaban contra Jhonny, era increíble que no solo podía aguantar los ataques de los tres a la vez, sino que también podía devolver algunos.

(MIKE) Lo siento muchacho, pero esto no sera personal.

Mike trato de atacarlo con una técnica parecida a la de Breik, sin embargo este solo recibió un golpe en el estomago mandándolo lejos, pero esto le dio tiempo a Mona y Jack para atacarle e inmovilizarle, Jack le dijo.

-Muchacho, trata de luchar, debes...

Pero este logra liberarse, antes de que cayera al suelo Jhonny le tomo del cuello de su traje; Jack vio algo que se había percatado de algo, el ojo derecho a demás de tener un destello negro, aparecía que tenia un pequeño punto rojo en este, la voz de Jhonny poco a poco iba cambiando, ahora se escuchaba mas grave que de costumbre este dijo.

-Animal, en verdad no se a quien te refieres.

a continuación de un cabezazo Jhonny mando hacia una pared a Jack, Mona trato de inmovilizarlo ella sola pero termino con provocandole una herida en su brazo izquierda, este hizo la atrapa y aun con sus poderes no podía moverse, el Jhonny con una sonrisa en su rostro y un puño preparada para acabarle, Mona solo cerro los ojos asustada por lo que pasara...escucho a Erik decir un nombre.

-EXIZEL! DETENTE!.

Mona abrió los ojos con miedo y vio que la mirada de Jhonny ya no tenia esa sonrisa, este se levanto la mirada a Mona, Jhonny dijo en un tono enojado.

-Conque, por fin te decidiste a decir mi nombre luego de varios años.

-Es mas que claro que eres tu...maldito demonio.

Poco a poco la sonrisa en Jhonny volvió y este comenzaba a reír desde poco hasta en un tono alto de su voz, este le volvió a mirar y le dijo.

-Tengo que decirlo...cuando llegue al mundo humano no pensaba que mi trabajo y diversión fuesen un reto...luego de acabar con ustedes animales inservibles, por fin podre acabar con una sociedad.

Erik se coloco en posición de pelea y le dijo.

-Peleare con tigo si debo detenerte.

No podía contener la risa el ser al escuchar esas palabras.

-Vamos Clover se que apenas controlas una pisca de ese poder ..ademas...¿no lastimarías a tu...

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, Erik aprovecha y logra acertarle un fuerte golpe en el lado derecho de la mandíbula y con una onda de impacto de su poder logra hacer que atraviese un pilar y casi una pared...el ser que poseía a Johnny se levantaba normalmente mientras se acomodaba la mandíbula que se había roto...luego de unos instantes en el que le costaba moverse este dijo con sus heridas sanadas;este dijo en un tono un tono burlón

-Pero que bastardo, golpeo e incluso le rompió la mandíbula a su pequeño hermano.

Erik respondio con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mientras tu lo controles, los daños severos se acomodaran...mas tarde me dara las gracias...pero ahora...VOY A PARTIRTE EL TRASERO!

Erik trato de darle un golpe pero este solo termina recibiendo uno de regreso, estaba a punto de ser atacado por el ser que poseía a su hermano menor, pero Breik quiso seguir la pelea.

 **4**

Poco después Jack y Mike lograron ponerse de nuevo de pie, estos veían como se generaba una estrategia...aunque parecía que solo estaban peleando, en realidad Breik daba tiempo para que su hermanastro quien también se había recuperado un poco parecía cargar un ataque. En el momento en el que Brek se quito del camino y Castel estaba a punto de atacar, rápidamente Exizel también aprovecho para cargar un ataque...el resultado fue solo el impacto de las energías pero este termino destrozando todo el suelo, en el rostro de ambos parecían un tanto sorprendidos

(CASTEL) _No puedo creer que este enano lograra igualar mi golpe._

(EXIZEL) _Pero que vergüenza, un maldito animal llegando a mi nivel de fuerza, eso es imperdonable._

Poco a poco se devolvían golpes y cada vez con mas rapidez, mientras estos lo hacían los agentes de la Z.I.A y Erik discutían que iban a hacer.

(MIKE) Mierda, esto parece que va de mal en peor.

(ERIK) ¿Porque lo dice señor?. Pregunta el humano un poco confundido.

(MONA) Eso es debido a que los tres hace poco peleamos contra Castel, aun con los tres juntos no logramos capturarle.

(ERIK) Eso suena malo, ¿que haremos ahora?

En ese momento Jack se puso al frente de todos, en su rostro parecía una expresión de molestia, de repente se arranco las ropas dañadas que le quedaban de la camisa, al ver esto los compañeros de Jack parecían saber como si algo grande estuviese por pasar por la expresión de sus rostros, Mike se le dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro y dijo

-Esto se va a descontrolar jej. Dijo en un tono de broma

-a que se refiere con...

No termino la frase debido a que Jack emitió un grito de furia, las rayas negras en su cuerpo se iluminaron de un color azul fuerte, se veía como su músculos de brazos y piernas aumentaba, Exizel se distrajo al ver el cambio de apariencia del conejo y Castel aprovecho y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que lo termino mandado hacia las casas que estaban cerca; Jack no perdió tiempo y de un salto se impulso a una gran velocidad hacia donde estaban los dos peleando, a eso poco después Breik también fue peleando.

En ellos Mike, Mona y Erik se quedaron mirando mientras estos se acercaban con menos velocidad.

(ERIK) Tengo que admitirlo, Jack se ve asombroso en ese estado

(MIKE) Nunca lo vi utilizar todo su poder, esto se pondrá bueno.

Mona dio un suspiro fantasioso y dijo con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo

(MONA) Ese es mi Jacky

(ERIK) ¿Como le dijo?. Pregunto confundido

Mona nerviosa no pudo responder, por lo que Mike de una manera no muy discreta le dice de su relación con Jack

(MIKE) Veras Oficial, Jack la invito a salir, lo dos se gustaron, se besaron normal, luego con lenguita 7u7 y luego llego lo sabroso contra la cama jej

(MONA) MIKE!, ESO ES PRIVADO IDIOTA!. Dijo mientras incluso su pelaje estaba rojo aun con su blanco pelaje y la nieve cerca

(MIKE) Jejej, vamos ¿Mona que esperabas?, ustedes estaban al lado...por cierto...eres muy ruidosa cuando Jack usa "su Zanahoria" xD

(MONA) maldito hueputa...luego de esto, haré que deses estar muerto. Dijo entre dientes.

En su camino Erik bajo la cabeza evitando de que vieran su rostro sonrojado...a lo lejos se veían como los policías y militares se iban alejando, Nic y Judy veían el extraño escenario pero este se volvió complicado cuando vieron quienes estaban peleando.

(NICK) Judy -dijo un poco nervioso- ese que esta peleando con el toro que saca algo morado de sus pesuñas y cuerpo...¿no es Jhonny?

Judy confundida toma unos binoculares que estaban cerca, al observar logra ver como los dos pelean con mucho esfuerzo, Judy esta confundida por la pelea que esta pasando, es como esos seres con grandes poderes, de cualquier forma tomaran distancia en esa pelea.

.

 **5**

La pelea era descortinada, Jack y Castel no se coordinaban, Castel sacaba a Jack cuando podía, e toro inclusos logro clavarle un cuerno pero Exizel logra salir de el , su uniforme estaba dañado pero el agujero sanaba, pero cuando lo hacia , Breik le ataco con sus garras con energía y de una patada lo envía a Castel quien de un ataque de energía le manda a volar.

El cuerpo de Jhonny estaba adolorido pero el ser quien le controlaba lograba utilizarlo de igual manera; Jack comenzó a atacarle y aunque ambos se devolvían los golpes, rápidamente los agentes de la Z.I.A y Erik llegan y entre los cuatro superándolo y dandole golpes y patadas por todo el cuerpo.

Estaban decididos a vencerla, Erik le dio un golpe con todas las energías que le podía otorgar Ivangel, Jack de un salto impulsado con las fuerzas de sus patatas le dio repetidas patadas en el aire hasta que con la ultima le mando hacia el suelo, Kime y Mona también hicieron de lo suyo, cargaron cada uno un disparo de energía dándole a su oponente y causando una explosión de destruye varias casa cercanas.

El espeso humo tardo un poco en desaparecer pero todos se acercaron hacia donde fue la explosión: en el lugar solo quedaban varios escombros, sobretodos algunos cuantos que cubrían en donde estaba el cuerpo de Jhonny...varios pensaban que este había muerto...

(CASTEL) Al fin...bueno, ya que ese idiota esta muerto...

(BREIK) No Castel. Dijo interrumpiéndolo Breik

(CASTEL) ¿De que estas hablando?. Pregunta confundido

(BREIK) Por favor Castel, ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta? -dijo un como molesto- lo que sea que le dio esa fuerza, parece que lo esta almacenando

(JACK) Aunque seas un criminal... tengo que admitir que tienes razon, su poder esta aumentando poco a poco...posiblemente valla a sufrir alguna transformacion o algo parecido.

En ese momento Mona se la acerca a Erik para preguntarle algo.

-Oficial Erik, cuando hablabas con tu hermano ¿por que te referiste a el como "Exizel"?

Tanto Jack como los jefes de la mafia se quedan sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre, en eso Jack se le acerca y le pregunta, este lo hizo de una manera firme e incluso molesta.

-Oficial Erik, ¿donde a escuchado ese nombre?, exijo una respuesta inmediata.

El joven solo se limito a decir una frase en un tono de cansancio.

-Es una larga historia.

-Resumela...y ahora, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Luego de un suspiro trata de resumir la información que sabe.

-Se le conoce como "el emperador de la oscuridad" se dice que es uno de los candidatos como señor de el infierno y de todos los demonios, su objetivo y mayor placer es aniquilar y destruir de cualquier manera la sociedad, ademas de ser su modo de diversión.

-¿Conoce alguna manera de terminar con esto?...y si acaso la esta ocultando en caso de que termine con la vida de su hermano, temo decirle que tendrá que decirlo de una manera u otra.

Erik le contradijo.

-No señor Savage, hay una forma...pero no la tengo yo.

En ese momento Erik pone sus manos juntas como si estuviese orando, dijo unas palabras susurradas y de la mientras lo hacia comenzaba a salir un resplandor de su espalda, poco a poco una luz naranja se fue formando en una figura.

Esta no tenia facciones definidas, lo mas resultante podía ser su apariencia humana, parecía como si todo su cuerpo estuviese hecho de alguna energía, no se notaba la diferencia entre su cabello o su piel, solo tenia dos puntos blanco resplandecientes y una boca, parecía que su cabello era un poco largo. Este cuando vio a todos mirándolo, este se protegió colocándose detrás de Erik, este ultimo dijo.

-Discúlpenlo, el es un poco tímido cuando con quien no conoce, le pueden llamar Ivangel.

Castel molesto se le acerca.

-Fantastico, otro insecto al cual aplastar.

Ivangel noto que todos en el lugar parecían tener su mismo tipo de energía , por lo que lograba tranquilizarse con mayor rapidez, Jack se le acerco y le pregunto.

-Entonces..."Ivangel", ¿sabe de que manera de acabar con esto?

Jack de repente pareció darse cuenta de algo, este toco el suelo y dijo.

-y recomiendo que lo digas rapido, por el movimiento de la tierra que comenzo a darse, tenemos menos de dos minutos.

Ivangel tomo aire y procedió a hablar, su voz se escuchaba como un eco, algo parecido al efecto que hay en las cuevas

-Si , hay una forma, si logramos sacar a Exizel de el cuerpo de el hermano de Erik, en el momento que salga hay que darle un golpe lo mas fuerte que se pueda con la guardia baja.

-Sugiero un ataque de presición y de gran energía. Dijo Mona

-Buena idea, pero la pregunta es como lo sacaremos.

-Es facil, aunque no sale completamente de su cuerpo, sera lo suficiente como para que el cuerpo de Exizel salga y así lograr acertarle el golpe de energía apenas salga.

En el cielo se comenzaron a ver nubes negras, tanto en el distrito como en la ciudad, parecía ser una tormenta eléctrica pero esta apareció de la nada como por arte de magia, Jack tuvo que tomar una decisión que a ninguno de sus compañeros les gustaría...este se acerco a Breik y le dijo.

-Breik.

-¿y tu que diablos quieres enano?

-Se que a ninguno de nosotros te gustara pero...¿te parecería formar una alianza?

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertas con esa proposición, luego de una pequeña risa Breik pregunto.

-¿y para que quisieras formar una alianza con nosotros agente?

En eso Mike le grito molesto.

-Jack no lo hagas¡, ellos son los malos ,no te atrevas¡

La voz de Jack se escuchaba molesta al hablar

-Créeme Mike, si las cosas no estuvieran tan malas no haría esto...ademas...tanto ellos como nosotros vimos el poder de esa cosa., ninguno de nuestros bandos por separado fue capaz de vencerlo...y...si en verdad va a aumentar sus poderes todavía mas...ninguno de nosotros esta en posición de pelear por su cuenta.

A Breik le dolía, pero ese conejo tenia razón, apenas con una relativa unión fue que lograron inmovilizarlo por unos pocos minutos...si querían que esto terminase deberían trabajar juntos...en eso Castel se le acerca y le dice.

-Vamos Breik...en serio no vas a...

Con el orgullo dañado y con un voz entre cortada

-Me temo que sera de esa manera.

A ninguno de los demás le gustaba la idea que tenia Jack, pero el tenia la razón, si no se unían, no tenían la oportunidad de ganar, en eso se comenzó a sentir un temblor mar fuerte, Jack le pregunta a Ivangel.

-¿Como lo sacamos? aun quesea un momento

Ivangel se le acerca y le susurra al oído, al mientras cuchaba parece sorprendido por algo y le pregunta luego de contarle la manera, este pregunta incrédulo.

-¿en serio eso es todo?

Ivangel solo se limito a acentar con la cabeza, Erik se le acerca y le dice.

-Ivangel por favor, necesito que me des todo el poder que me puedas otorgar.

El ser le mira con una cara de preocupación.

-Pe-pero Erik...sabes lo que pasara...tu cuerpo...tu vida...

Erik contesta enojado.

-No me importa, es mi hermano y no me importa si me cuesta eso, ademas solo son dos.

-Pe...pero llevas ya otros dos...no creo que...

-Ya lo dije, NO-ME-IM-POR-TA, lo haré sin importar que pase.

en el lugar de los escombros se comenzaba a ver como un luz negra se generaba y poco a poco aumentaban de tamaño

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, un resplandor extraño se apodero de el lugar, emitía una onda de aire muy fuerte que casi lleva a volar a los agentes de la Z.I.A quienes lograron sujetarse de algunos escombros cercanos; se escuchaba como una voz gritaba...pero esta no sonaba como la de Jhonny...esta voz parecía ser mucho mas grave,esta exclamo molesta.

-No puedo creer que unos mortales, aun mas animales, me obligen a llegar a este punto...LES HARE DESEAR QUE LE MANDE AL INFRAMUNDO!

Un relámpago pego en el lugar junto a un grito de furia, todos retrocedieron en el momento...cuando todo todo se calmo solo algo extraño volvió a pasar, al tratar de abrir los ojos solo no podían evitar ver por unos instantes la oscuridad...esa oscuridad que hacia que te perdieses en la nada, sin saber en donde era arriba o abajo, donde es adelante o atrás...de el lugar en donde esta Jhonny ese salio...pero ya no era el, ahora tenia una apariencia perturbadora, su boca se se había formado una especie de hocico que termino mutilando sus labios, sus ahora eran afilados, la comisura de sus labios estaban rajadas y juntas formaban una tétrica sonrisa, su ojo izquierdo por alguna razón seguía herido mientras que el derecho dejo de emitir esa luz oscura, pero ahora su ojo era rojo con un punto negro, los huesos de sus dedos se habían dañado formándose en unas garras negras y largas, su piel ahora era oscura, en su espalda y pecho se podía ver un extraño símbolo de tono plateado, era un circulo con una linea por el medio y esta tenia un punto en cada lado pareciéndose a una puerta.

Jack en un intento desesperado trato de utilizar el guante de control que tenia para que tanto el collar como los brazaletes lo tratasen de detenerle, en sus rostro ya no se nota confianza...ahora solo es miedo puro, de cuerpo de la criatura solo salio una voz distorsionada pero mas que todo grave, esta dijo.

-Lo intentaste hace un rato no?...es increíble ver lo desesperado que pueden llegar a ser los mortales con tal de seguir con su corta existencia.

Las gemas de la nada revientan en pedazos, tanto la de el collar como la de los brazaletes, ahora solo quedaban algunos pedazos de ello en los artefacos...con su nueva forma este dijo con una tétrica sonrisa.

-Muy ben insecto..¿quien quiere venir primero?

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) GENIAL GENTE, ¿Como están? bueno mis helmanos, lo prometido es deuda, lamento tardarme un poquito pero decidí cambiar algunas canciones, por el momento tratare de terminar lo antes posible la segunda parte del capitulo, seguirá con esta temática, con el tiempo tocaremos mas pero hasta entonces sera con esto.**

 **Algo que les quería comentar mi gente, es que se me a ocurrido algo para un Crossover, y muchos me dirán.**

 **-Pero artur, ¿que paso con la secuela de "Una aterradora criatura"?**

 **Buen mis amigos, no esta cancelada, pero tenemos varios problemas ya que, esa historia, la estoy escribiendo con dos amigos de esta plataforma y , ademas de que no se me a ocurrido algo verdaderamente genial para el desarrollo, los otros dos compas con los que e logrado desarrollar unos cuantos capítulos, hasta que logre volver a comunicarme o que reciba algún mensaje de ellos, esa secuela estará pospuesta hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **Y hablando de ese Cross, me lo pensaba de un Personaje que muchos aman y algunos odian, solo hablo de el único e inigualable Deadpool con (por la temática de el canal de escritura, ya deben saber de que sera el Crossover)**

 **¿Que como sera el Crossover entre estos dos mundos muy diferentes?, no les puedo decir mucho, solo que sera una historia un poco corta, mas que todo enfocado a la comedia pero también con sus altas dosis de sangre xP, a o mejor lo escribo cuando todo esto se calme en este Fic.**

 **De cualquier modo, espero que la pasen muy bien mi gente, nos leemos luego batos, chaito ;)**


	55. Capitulo 44 (parte 2)

**(Arturven) epale mis panas , estamos acá para terminar con uno de lo capítulos mas emocionantes de la serie, al igual que el capitulo anterior este vendrá con instrumental.**

 **¿quien sera el ganador de esta pelea?...Pues léelo pendejo, sino ¿como o vas a saber pues? :v...pero ya en serio.**

 **Iniciemos** **con esto mis cuates, se que este cap les va a encantar, comencemos.**

 **1 Her Name Echoes - On Your Own**

 **2 Anti-Gravity - RUNAGROUND**

 **3 Megalovania [METAL Ver.] - Caleb Hyles (ya se que es un cover, pero le quedo asombroso)**

 **4 Reign of Terror-Rhapsody of Fire**

 **5 Fighting - Yellowcard**

 **6 Starset - CARNIVORE**

 **7 Ultra Super Alma de Dragon - Andrian Barba (Otro Cover, nos se enojen ;v )**

Capitulo 44 ...vs... (parte 2)

 **1**

Todos en el lugar estaban sorprendidos y incómodos al ver el nuevo estado físico de el cuerpo de Jhonny...Jack volteo un momento hacia Erik y noto algo diferente a los demás, el parecía igualmente impresionado, pero era como si ya lo hubiese visto antes esa apariencia...un escalofrió le recorrió en su espalda cuando esa voz volvió a sonar.

-¿nadie vendrá? en ese caso yo inicio.

De a nada este apareció adelante de Castel y con sus nuevas garras le hirió en el abdomen y de repente hiriéndolo en el rostro en la parte izquierda, el bovino solo logro empujarle pero Breik le defendió, antes de que vuelva a atacar, Mike le logra dar una patada que termino dejandole una herida en ese hocico que se formo en su rostro, este se levanto y todos miraron como la herida iba sanando rápidamente...antes de que pudiera defenderse, recibió una patada potente que lo envió como un proyectil atravesando varias casas; este comenzó a atacar a Breik con sus nuevas garras, a duras penas lograba igualarle hasta que en un momento, logra hacerle una cortada en un pierna para luego recibir un cabezaso.

Jack se le acerco a mona y le explico como era la manera de sacar al demonio de Jhonny, esta acepto y fue a buscar algunas cosas básicas para comenzar a realizarlo, Jack al activar de nuevo su estado de pelea le pregunto a Erik.

-Entonces oficial...ese poder que menciono, ¿nos servirá contra el?

-No lo se, lo único que se es que me dará una tremenda fuerza. Comento Erik

-¿Es una transformación o evolución?.

-Si quiere llamelo lo segundo, pero necesito tiempo para que la energía se concentre y mi cuerpo logre asimirla; unos minutos, es todo.

La mirada de preocupación se desvaneció en el rostro de el conejo por un momento al escuchar esas palabras.

-En ese caso, te podre dar ese tiempo -el conejo fijo su mirada hacia Breik y Castel quien al fin se logro levantar- oigan ustedes dos!, para demostrar nuestra unión, ¿que tal si la pateamos el culo a este idiota?

Ambos miraron mafiosos se miraron confundidos por las palabras de Jack, con algunos problemas accedieron...todos se colocar en posición de combate...sin embargo esa sonrisa maquiavelica de el rostro del ahora irreconocible Jhonny no desaparecia, este dijo en un tono de confianza.

(EXIZEL) Creo que tienen bastante confianza...una pregunta...¿la ciudad esta cerca de aquí ,no?

Todos se preocuparon un poco por esa pregunta, de repente levanto su brazo derecho y lo dirigió hacia su costado, poco a poco una bola de oscura iba creciendo en su mano...de repente Jack sabia que era lo que quería hacer, al girar su vista, logro ver que en esa dirección estaba Mike quien aun estaba inconsciente...Jack no pudo articular ninguna palabra ya qu e una inmensa luz negra gobernó en el logar, la gran luz negra parecía ir hacia la ciudad, destruyendo las casa de la zona pobre de Tonwdraton hacia la zona mas habitada de el distrito...

Cuando todos lograron ver como había sido el daño fue increíble, por donde paso esa luz negra pareció que hubiese destruido y desintegrado todo a su camino...los destrozos llegaron justo hasta una calle de Tonwdraton, los animales de el lugar parecían estas aterrados por lo sucedido; Jack mientras miraba a ver si Mike acaso...Justo a unos cuantos centímetros, Mike parecía herido pero la luz no le toco.

Jack estaba aliviado pero a la vez confundido por lo que hizo, ¿que ganaba con solo destruir las casas de una de las zonas mas pobres de el distrito y de la ciudad?...De repente Castel dijo lo que logro entender por sus acciones, les costo mucho trabajo ya que las heridas de las cortadas aun no sanaban.

-Creo que ya lo...entiendo...parece que lo que quiere...es hacerse conocer, demostrarle a todo el mundo que el es real y cuales serán su intenciones.

-Jej, creo que toro acertó en sus palabras. Dijo Exizel.

Jack le ordeno a Erik que se fuese hacia donde ya Mona se había ido, el dañado edificio donde se escondían los Buzekai, luego de una discusión este logra acceder y se retira, cuando Exizel trata de ir por el es interceptado por Jack y los jefes de la banda Buzekai, entre ellos Breik dice.

-Si quieres ir por el y los demás, deberás matarnos a nosotros tres primero.

Mientras la criatura estiraba sus garras para pelear este dijo con sus voz tétrica.

-Esa es la pare divertida de mi trabajo, sucio mortal.

.

Mientras los demás oficiales y militares tratando de que los demás habitantes de la zona no pasen para ver lo que sucedía, mientras muchos animales preguntaban y entre tanta cantidad Nick no lograba encontraba a Judy, para ello le pidió ayuda a Trixie y Cloy quienes no tardaron en encontrarla, esta estaba en un vehículo en el cual no habían nadie, ella estaba tomando varios dardos tranquilizantes y colocándoselos en ese cinturón en donde colocaba la munición, Nick decidió acercarse le.

-Zanahorias, ¿que estas haciendo?

La coneja le respondió en un tono con determinación.

-Con todo este escándalo, hemos olvidado a Bellwether, como tenemos la zona rodeada de mas militares y no se a sabido que mas mafiosos han sido atrapados, lo mas probable es que ella este en ese edificio esperando el momento a que nos movilicemos

-En ese caso te acompañare -este volverá hacia las lobas- hey chicas, ¿no quieren acompañar?

\- Jej , claro, ¿es nosotros trabajo no?. Dijo Cloy en un tono relajado

-Por supuesto, es hora de terminar esta misión. Dijo Trixie con energía en su voz.

-Ese es el espíritu compañera. Dijo Judy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

 **2**

Mientras sus compañeros trataban de que los habitantes de la zona no entrasen, Judy,Trixie,Nick y Cloy se dirigieron al ahora edificio en ruinas de los Buzekai. Cunado llegaron, cada grupo se quedo por un lado de la entrada que ahora era un agujero en donde estaban unas grandes puertas.

Mientras poco a poco avanzaban al lugar, los escombros y los cuerpos de los caballeros junto al aroma de la sangre inundaba el lugar, ese desagradable olor llenaba tanto a fuera como a dentro de el lugar, entre los escombros una figura oscura se escondía entre ellos, todos buscaron un lugar para cubrirse...Judy fue la primera que quiso ver si había un movimiento...a penas lo hizo , volvió a cubrirse con uno de los escombros, Bellwether por muy poco logra darle a Judy, tan pronto lo hizo, los demás quienes tenían armas de fuego trataron, la oveja junto a dos secuaces mas que le acompañaban trataban de lograr convertir a alguno de los oficiales en un animal salvaje; aun con su esfuerzo, estos dos cayeron, los dos secuaces recibieron balazos en brazos y piernas, afortunadamente no fueron en zonas vitales pero ya no podían accionar ninguna arma o correr; en un descuido, Nick con una de las balas logra hacer que el arma dela oveja rebote y salga volando por unos cuantos metros, esta trato de alcanzarla pero Judy le acertó con un dardo tranquilizante, pero esta no cayo de manera inmediata, en su rostro parecía muy cansada pero con gan ira, Judy mientras cargaba su arma tranquilizante le dijo.

-Se acabo Bellwether, volverás a la cárcel y no volverás a escaparte.

Con dificultad la oveja dijo.

-Es...esto no...es justo ustedes...siempre ganándome...siempre se meten en no les incumbe...por eso creo que los odio a todos ustedes...sobretodo a ti Hopps.

-Bueno querida, esa sera tu vida mientras estés en lado de los malos.

Bellwether sentía una furia inmensa en su interior, de sorpresa, logro vengarse de cierta manera al darle un puñetazo al rostro de Judy antes de caer en el suelo, ante esto Nick lleno de ira dejo salir las garras de su pata izquierda, este , aun sabiendo que ella estaba inconsciente pensaba darle un recordatorio a Bellwether para que en un futuro no volviese a hacerlo...de repente Judy le toma de el cuello de la camisa y le da un beso en la mejilla, esta le pidió con un tono de voz que trataba de calmar al zorro.

-Nick por favor...no es necesario, en serio, no dolió mucho.

Judy lograba ver como poco a poco el rostro de Nick se iba apasionando mientras esas palabras lograban ser procesadas de el zorro, este sin previo aviso la tomo de la cintura y fusionaron sus labios en un dulce y apasionado beso, las chicas que estaban no pudieron sentirse iguales en ese momentos, era tierno y bello como una pareja demostraba su amor, aun mas sabiendo que era un pareja de diferentes especies, algo que aun en la sociedad actual era un tabu y que no estaba del toda sabido esta relación hacia la población.

Ambos se separaron cuando vieron dos figuras acercándose desde la distancia...estas resultaron ser Mona y Erik, estos ingresaron de manera apresurada, estos les preguntaron que es lo que estaban haciendo en ese lugar pero al ver el cuerpo de Bellwether se habían dado cuenta de lo que había sucedida, un gracias y una felicitación de un buen trabajo pero Judy les pregunto que era lo que sucedía, ¿porque los agentes de la Z.I.A emitían esos colores?, ¿porque cada golpe que daban parecía destrozar todo lo que golpeaba?

Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Mike apareció como un proyectil impacto contra el suelo, en su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas, golpes y cortadas, eso era lo que abundaba y expresaba su cuerpo, este con dificultad se levanto y miro el rostro de todos los presentes quienes estaban sorprendidos, este de repente le lanzo a Mona una tiza blanca que traía en su bolsillo y este le dijo.

-Ustedes dos ya saben que hacer, pero apúrense por favor.

A lo lejos se escuchaba como la voz de Jack gritaba de dolor, Mike preocupado mientras su cuerpo emanaba ese resplandor rojo en su cuerpo, Mike con preocupación en su voz dijo.

-No te preocupes Savage!, Aguanta amigo!

Y Mike salio disparado junto a esa aura roja que le envolvía, estos a pesar de los continuos intentos de Mona por que se fuesen los demás oficiales se fuesen fueron inútiles...de repente una voz extraña sonó en el lugar diciendo.

-Señorita Mona, creo que es inútil ocultarlo para este paso.

La voz sonaba con un eco, de repente Ivangel apareció detrás de Erik, los demás oficiales se asustaron al ver a la criatura, Judy y los demás le apuntaron con sus armas mientras Mona y Erik les trataban de calmar explicando de que este era un aliado, al escuchar esto Judy le pregunta.

-En serio?, veo que tienes un parecido con los otros humanos, ¿acaso eres otro tipo de humano?

Ese era un tema que siempre le intereso a Erik las veces que podía hablar con el, sin embargo, cada ves que lo hacia siempre trataba de desviar el tema, diciendo cosas como "no me acuerdo" o "no creo que sea de importancia", este se limito a decir.

-Pues...no se, si quieres decirlo así, pero ni yo se.

Pero en esta ocasión, Erik noto algo diferente, esta vez Ivangel respondió con un nerviosismo considerable mas que las veces que el ser le había respondido.

-Pero en este momento no es importante -Dijo ivangel mas calmado- Erik, vamos.

-Si, de acuerdo.

Ivangel y Erik se sentaron frente a frente en posición de meditación, ambos cerraron los ojos y luego de unos segundos, Ivangel aun con sus ojos cerrados, comenzaba a susurrar algunas palabras , incluso Judy trato de escuchar pero l poco que escucho parecía ser algún idioma que no tenia ni idea de compararlo con otro; mientras hacia el especie de ritual, se veía como Mona comenzaba a dibujar en la parte mas intacta de el piso una estrella de cinco puntas, al acabar de hacerlo comenzó a dibujar un circulo con una linea de algunos centímetros mientras escribía algunos símbolos extraños, mientras lo hacia se decía.

-Diablos, me tardare un poco en escribir.

De repente comenzaron a volverse a escuchar explosiones de diversos colores, negro,azul, verde, rojo , y morado, los escombros volaban hacia donde estaban a a pesar de que estaban a una gran distancia...de la nada, muchos escombros venia a gran velocidad hacia ellos, Nick logro sacar de su camino a Judy, pero el proyectil termino abriéndole la herid que ya de pro si estaba en un pésimo estado, al escuchar lo que pasaba Erik trato de levantarse pero a penas cambio su posición , sintió un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, ante esto Ivangel le dijo en un tono mas serio.

-Erik, recuerda que debes esperar a que termine, prometo que veré que puedo hacer con Nick y con Jhonny mas tarde, pero debemos apurarnos y detener a ese demonio...¿me entiendes?

Erik con rabia en su interior al no poder hacer nada en ese momento, con lo que solo solo volví a colocarse en posición de meditación y respondió de manera seca.

-De acuerdo.

 **3**

Jack salio disparado hacia otra de las casas de la zona, sentía como su costado derecho de su cuerpo le dolía debido a una herida por las garras de la criatura, esta dijo.

-Tal como pensaba, ustedes son una basura, ahora si me disculpan me voy a divertir.

El ser se dirigió hacia hacia donde quedaba la ciudad, sin embargo, un ataque de Castel le mando hacia el suelo, al levantarse trato de atacarle pero Breik le sorprendió con un ataque directo y al mismo tiempo, Mike logro darle un golpe en la espalda que le inmovilizo, a eso Castel e logro clavar uno de sus cuernos en el pecho, sin embargo, Exizel se impulso con una onda de energía que lo saco de el cuerno de el toro, al salir se vio como se quejaba de el dolor , aunque para la herida que tenia parecía como si nada, se veía como sus ropas se iban tiñendo de sangre mientras la herida se iba cerrando, Jack le acertó un golpe en e rostro y prosiguió con diversos golpes en otras partes de el cuerpo a alta velocidad, mientras lo hacia grito.

-Todos vengan!, debemos aprovechar que se esta regenerando!

Lo demás le siguieron y lograron notar algo, parecía que este se volvía mas débil en el momento de que el cuerpo re regeneraba de una herida grave...sin embargo algo estaba mal...cada vez estaban mas cerca de la ciudad y en un momento de descuido el ser se logra escapar y lanza unas bolas de energía oscura hacia la ciudad.

Tal como esperaba, Jack y Mike fueron en dirección a detener los ataques, mientras que aprovecho para seguir usando sus habilidades. De sus garras negras comenzó a disparar pequeños proyectiles, este ataco primero a Breik pero este le repelo con sus garras que también usaban energías, los impacto emitían ondas de fuerza que mandaba los escombros mas pequeños hacia lo alto; Castel trato de atacar a Exizel por la espalda con un ataque de energía pero luego de que el demonio lo esquivase Breik recibió el golpe, el ataque le genero una quemadura en el estomago y aprovechando la distracción, Castel recibió un ataque de las garras del ser en su espalda, el dolor fue inmenso mas ya que luego de el movimiento le lanzo un ataque de energía que le mando hacia Breik generando una gran explosión...

Luego de unos momento se logra ver como están los dos mafiosos...Breik y castel sentían un gran dolor al tratar de moverse sus miembros, Castel parecía llevarse la peor parte de los daños debido a que sufrió dos ataques de garra y ya su cuerpo comenzaba a dejar de funcionar. La criatura se dirigió hacia donde estaban los agentes de la Z.I.A.

Al llegar hacia los primeros metros de la ciudad, aparecieron Jack y Mike con sus cuerpos heridos y emitiendo un especie de humo por las explosiones pero seguían dispuestos a luchar, en el lugar aun con la nieve de la zona, se vieron partes de la calle destruida, vehículos quemados y algunos negocios destruidos...el paisaje para el ser demoníaco le pareció esplendido, en el fondo de su ser sentía satisfacción por lo que había hecho, sin embargo, no se sentía conforme debido a que no había asesinados o visto los cuerpo de civiles atribuidos a el; este miro a los dos agentes y dijo.

-Entonces animalitos, ¿dejaran que les mate o seguiran luchando?

Tan pronto como lo dijo, ambos atacaron un con un puñetazo pero la criatura les detuvo a cada uno, este les miro con esa miraba que penetraba el alma y dijo.

-Bueno, supongo que sera lo segundo.

Procedió a lanzarlos contra el concreto de la acera y lanzar ráfagas de energía, poco a poco el humo se comenzaba a formar mas y mas humo por el calor de el fuego...de repente sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago, al poder ver, se dio cuenta de que era Jack, quien logro escapar en el ultimo momento de el ataque de energía, la criatura lo miro con tranquilidad y le dijo.

-Que lastima conejito, temo que solo quedamos tu y yo.

 _-Yo no creo en eso!._ Grito una voz a lo lejos.

Cuando la criatura miro hacia abajo, inmediatamente recibió un golpeen la mandíbula de parte de Mike, este aparentemente logro formar un escudo que, aunque le costo un poco de su protección, logro salvarse a el y a Savage, la mirada e el demonio que estaba en el cuerpo de Jhonny cambio a la de ira, su cuerpo se envolvió en un aura negra y exclamo.

-No dejare a ningun mortal con Vida!

.

Las estelas de color naranja seguían yendo hacia Erik que poco a poco comenzaba a formar un aura a su alrededor, los demás oficiales miraban como el extraño ritual ritual se iba concretando, mientras esto pasaba, Mona termino el de hacer el dibujo, tal como lo especifico Ivangel; este era estrella de cinco puntas, esta estaba rodeada por un circulo que tenia algunos centímetros de grueso, en ese espacio de el circulo Mona escribió una especie de escritura inentendible, esta se dirigió a Ivangel en un tono serio.

-Eh terminado Ivangel, ya esta listo el símbolo.

El ser se le dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro con pocos rasgos, este dijo en un tono mas calmado.

-Muy bien señorita Mona -abre los ojo- yo también termine

De repente las hileras anaranjadas d golpe van a la velocidad de el sonido, en el rostro de Erik parecía una expresión de dolor pero este se desvaneció rápidamente...este poco a poco abrió los ojos dejando ver un naranja que iluminaban los ojos, ambos se levantaron de el suelo mientras Ivangel se acercaba lentamente, este le dijo.

-Okey Erik...recuerda, en todo este tiempo seremos uno hasta que diga o tu cuerpo me expulse...y sabes el precio que se debe pagar por cada vez que debo hacer esto ¿no?

Todos los demás se preocuparon por esas palabras que dijo el ser, ante esto Cloy le pregunto.

-Erik, ¿de que esta hablando?, ¿a que se refiere con "precio"?

El humano le da una sonrisa tranquila y le dice en un tono tranquilizador.

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada, esto acabara mas pronto de lo que tu crees.

A penas dijo eso, Ivangel dio un potente destello de luz al cruzar su cuerpo con el de Erik...poco a poco la luz dejo ver lo que había pasado con Ivangel y Erik...lo que vieron fue impresionante; el cuerpo de Erik sufrió un cambio, este era mas alto, su musculatura en todo su cuerpo había aumentado, su piel era de un potente color naranja junto a sus ojos, su cabello parecía estar flotando. Este poco a poco miraba su nuevo cuerpo, su expresión parecía de sorpresa y de alegría al mismo tiempo, Mona se le acerco para preguntarle algo.

-¿Todo se encuentra bajo control?. Dijo con una pata con energía en su espalda.

Este respondió con tranquilidad, al hablar se notaba que la voz de tanto Erik como Ivangel sonaban al unisolo.

- _No se preocupe señorita Mona, estoy bien,no hay necesidad de tener esa energía para atacarme._

Mona se impresiono puesto a que trato de ocultar el rastro de energía para que este no lo sintiera, pero al parecer a pesar de que la energía sea muy pequeña, esta la puede sentir.

 _-Ahora debemos detener esto, usted debería quedar quedarse aquí con los demás por si algo sale mal._

-Jej, me has robado las palabras de la boca. Menciona Mona

Mientras los demás hablaban sobre el nuevo estado de Erik.

(JUDY) Es increíble en verdad. Dijo la coneja con un tono de alegría en sus ojos violetas.

(NICK) Tengo que decir, la especie de esos muchachos es curiosa

(TRIXIE) ES FABULOSO!- dijo con una voz de entusiasmo y alegría- ¿no lo crees Cloy?...ehmmm...¿Cloy?

Trixie no que Cloy parecía tener la vista perdida en lo lejos, parecía estar mirando algo que la tenia embobada, Cloy solo podía pensar en una sola cosa.

- _ay...dios...en serio no pensaba que en realidad podía...tener...esos músculos...se ve tan...tan..._

De su trance Trixie logro sacarla mientras el nuevo Erik se despedía de todos.

-Amiga reaccionas, te quedaste embobada por un momento.

-Eh?...que?...a si, lo siento, solo estaba pensado en algo que me gustaba. Dijo tratando de olvidar o que estaba pensando.

(Erik) _Bien, todos por favor espérenme, no tardare mucho._

Y de la nada este de un impulso de sus piernas salio disparado como un cohete hacia donde se conseguía Jack y Mike.

.

 **4**

Mientras tanto, estos dos agentes estaban acabados entre los escombros y nieves, ambos se encontraban a centímetros uno del otro, Mike le dijo a su compañero.

-Hombre...recuerdame nunca volver a una misión contigo, yo soy el que siempre recibe los vergasos. Dijo adolorido.

Jack le contesto con dolor en su voz.

-Jaj...bueno...en la siguiente que tenga...te a-avisare.

De repente Jack vomito con sangren en la nueve, el color rojo y blanco era resultante, Jack trato de sobar su estomago con una pata para tratar de calmar el dolor pero ni siquiera esto podía hacer ni el ni Mike por el estado en el que estaban; las varias fracturas en sus miembros por no decir todo el cuerpo, hicieron que estos estuvieron casi inmóviles, eso sin contar las heridas por las garras que se formaron en el cuerpo de Jhonny que fueron profundas, esto provoco un sangrado externo muy grave, la sangre de ambos agentes comenzaba a reinar al rededor de sus cuerpos inmoviles, debían hacer algo rápido pero no podían.

Mike a mirar hacia adelante veía como el demonio en el cuerpo de el humano caminaba hacia ellos con una mirada asesina, Mike decidió girar hacia donde estaba su compañero...en su rostro logro ver algo que nunca había visto en ninguna otra misión en el aunque estuvo con Jack...era miedo...no...terror...el terror de no solo ser alguien mas fuerte que el, sino el miedo de pensar de que el no podía hacer nada y el podría hacer lo que quisieras... .Mike, comenzaba a sentirse mas y mas cansado, poco a poco su vista se nublaba y se volvía borrosa, sus parpados se sentían mas cansados...el sabia muy bien por lo que estaba pasando, Jack de repente le miro y le dijo.

-Mike!, no te atrevas a cerrar los ojos!, quédate conmigo, no te...

De repente Exizel ya estaba adelante de ellos, con esa sonrisa impregnada en su rostro y con gran alegría al ver tan mórbida escena lo único que se le ocurrió fue burlarse.

-Vaya, veo que están un poco "desangrados", tal vez deben de estar "rojo" de la ira por no poder matarme...supongo que terminar esto con un buen espectáculo de liquido que tanto amo...así queee...¿que tal si acabamos con una pequeña "descuartizada"?

la criatura ya estaba por abalarzase hacia ellos...de repente recibió una fuerte patada en la mandíbula, mandándolo disparado hacia un unos escombros, tanto jack como Mike vieron quien fue e que les salvo no pudieron creerlo, este media cerca de 1.90m de alto, su piel era de un naranja resplandeciente, este al voltearse se dieron cuenta de que era Erik, aparentemente lo que sea que hizo le dio esa nueva apariencia le dio una tremenda fuerza, este se apresuro a llevarles en sus hombros sin decir palabras y se fueron de el lugar.

El demonio se salio de los escombros impero no pudo ver quien fue el que le golpeo, luego de algunos segundos noto que una energía muy familiar estaba cerca de el edificio de los Buzekai, en el momento que iba a ir recibió otra patada que le mando hacia el material de la calle de la zona en el que estaba, cuando logro levantarse y vio quien fue el que le estaba atacando se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, este dijo.

-Bueno bueno, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...creo que han sido unos cuatro a cinco años humanos desde la ultima y única vez que recuerdo que saliste.

Tanto Erik como Ivangel sentían y tenían control total de su cuerpo, aun con el incremento de estatura, de musculatura, y sobretodo de poder ambos estaban en buena armonía, este le dijo.

-Exizel...te lo diré una única y ultima vez...te pido que te rindas y acabes con este genocidio que planeas hacer

La criatura se le quedo mirando por unos cuantos segundo...hasta que...comenzó a reír, reía por lo ridículo que le parecía su pedido, este le dio como respuesta.

-Ay,ay ay...pobre "naranjin"...recuerda que la vez que peleamos hasta donde pudimos, yo te estaba ganando.

De repente Ivangel le contesto en un tono burlista.

-y por eso mismo fue que tuviste que entrar en el cuerpo de un "mortal"

-MALDITO INSOLENTE!

Ezixel se impulso con sus piernas y ademas de levantar grandes partes de la calle , se dirigió hacia Ivangel...aun con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo.

-Veo que esta pelea, aunque quiero que sea rápida, sera muy interesante.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPI...¿SABEN QUE?, TODOS LOS QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ INCLUSO SU ESCRITOR HEMOS ESPERADO ESTE MOMENTO POR TODA LA SERIE, VAMOS A TERMINAR CON ESTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ EN ESTE CAP PARA VER EL RESULTADO DE LA BATALLA.

.

.

.

 **5**

A gran velocidad Exizel se estaba acercando, tal cual como pensó Erik, este concentro su fuerza de un solo puñetazo y luego de esquivar un ataque de garras de el demonio, logro acertar el golpe hacia donde quería; Exizel salio disparado hacia esa dirección y Erik se movió hasta ese mismo lugar.

El golpe fue duro , a pesar de caer en la nieve, el impacto le hizo legar hasta la tierra y eso si dolió, este no termino de levantarse cuando Ivangel le golpeo contra contra el suelo, le tomo de el hocico que ha había formado en el rostro de Jhonny y dijo.

-Entonces Exizel, ¿estas listo para el final de tu existencia?

Por el rabillo de el el ojo Exizel logro ver algo a lo lejos...un símbolo en el suelo de el edificio...podría ser..., Ivangel lo lanzo contra todas sus fuerzas pero se detuvo a solo unos metros de llegar al edificio, este lo miro para asegurarse y este volvió a mirar a Ivangel confiado y dijo.

-Buena movida, pero no acabaras conmigo tan fácilmente.

-Maldición. Dijo Ivangel

Ambos se acercaron a gran velocidad para atacarse, el primero en atacar fue el demonio, ataco como pudo con sus garras pero cada movimiento era esquivado por el ser hasta que intento hacer un ataque de energía potente con sus garras, fácilmente lo esquivo pero lo que no espero era que el ataque fue muy largo, se veía como el color de la luz oscura precia incluso llegar hacia otro distrito de la ciudad.

-Oh dios mio no!. Exclamo al ver lo lejos que llego el ataque

-No bajes la guarda idiota.

EN ese momento recibió una patada en el estomago por parte de el dominio, el ser poco a poco le daba puñetazos y patadas en el cuerpo, en un momento logro hacerle una herida con sus garras por parte de el pecho, este con una bola de energía logro apartarse y tratar e regenerarse.

Aprovechando ese descuido, Exizel le lanzo un potente rayo de energía que lo llevo por los aires, junto con un fuerte puñetazo fue mandado como un proyectil hacia alguna parte de la ciudad; los demás oficiales que estaban en el edificio salieron para ver que mas había afuera...en estos momentos estaban afuera, incluso Judy y Nick...esto, incluso para ellos estaba muy lejos de su alcance.

.

CENTRO DE SAHARA QUARE - 8:00 PM

La noche ya estaba sobre toda la ciudad, los animales en las calles habían comenzado a asustarse debido a que en la zona de Tonwdraton comenzaron a escucharse fuertes explosiones, algunos militares había comenzado a llegar al centro de el lugar, mas específicamente en Plaza Central, el punto entre la zona ardía y la mas urbanizada de Zootopia. Algunos animales decidieron irse a sus casas mientras otros no le tomaron mucha importancia y siguieron con la noche.

En el cielo nocturno algunos de los presentes comenzaron a ver dos luces en el cielo que poco a poco iban aumentando de tamaño, una de un color Naranja y la otra de un morado claro entre la oscuridad de la noche, de la nada estos impactaron en la plaza, los civiles aterrados se fueron de el lugar, el grupo de militares se acerco lentamente hacia el agujero, de repente uno de ellos recibe un comunicado de el capitán de las tropas...le informan sobre lo que es, antes de que el soldado pudiera decir algo una luz negra de resplandor purpura atraviesa su pecho, el soldado cae al suelo mientras emite algunos gemidos de dolor antes de morir; sin previo aviso, el demonio que controlaba al humano salio de el agujero mientras Ivangel a penas comenzaba a retomar la conciencia, este poco a poco junto al humo del impacto de el cráter desaparecieron y al salir vio una horrible escena.

Un gran numero de militares muerto; jaguares, pumas , tigres, Leones y otros animales de gran tamaño y fuerza de distintas maneras, algunos decapitados, otros degollados, incluso uno fue descuartizado, al mirar mas hacia lo lejos, veía como los soldados restantes trataban de acabar con el demonio pero su cuerpo, a pesar de que las balas les traspasaba, este se regeneraba; en el momento que iba por uno de los soldados, Ivangel le tomo por los brazos haciendo que no los pudiera mover, este dijo en un tono molesto que hace mucho tiempo que no utilizaba.

-No permitiremos que sigas con tu masacre.

Lo lanzaron varios metros a distancia de los soldados.

-Váyanse por favor, nos encargaremos de el, saquen a los soldados heridos y muertos.

Tan rápido como lo dijo, este acelero su velocidad y se coloco en donde estaba Exizel antes de que se pudiera levantar, este le golpe mientras aun estaba en el suelo el el rostro, hocico, pecho, abdomen mientras su cuerpo sufría las heridas, este le tomo de el cuello y dijo.

-No pelearemos aquí, vamos arriba.

A continuación de una fuerte patada le envió al cielo y despego hacia la misma dirección.

Al estar en el cielo, ambos comenzaron a pelear, la patadas, puñetazos y ataque de energía se daban a alta velocidad, Ivangel trataba de que los disparos de el ser que iban a dirección a la ciudad los desviaba hacia algún otro logar en el que no hiriera a nadie por la explosión.

En un momento de ira, Las garras de Exizel comenzaron a brillar y mientras las movía hacían ondas de energía que trataban de dañar su cuerpo, tan rápido como pudo formo un escudo para protegerse de los ataques de el demonio, las ondas no paraban de venir, podía aguantar en ese momento pero no sabia cuando podía aguantar, por lo que expandió su escudo para formar una onda de aire, cuando Exizel se cubrió su único ojo bueno, sintió como su enemigo toco cinco veces su pecho, al retroceder y examinarse vio que las palmas quedaron iluminadas con un resplandor amarillo, estas de repente estallaron, cuando estas terminaron el ser recibió una patada en el estomago, luego que lograr quitarse, trato de atacarle pero con una gran bola de energía le lanzo; el ataque le empujo por un largo trayecto, este cuando logro controlar el ataque ya se encontraba ya en la zona costera de la costa.

Vio que a la distancia su enemigo se acercaba y cuando vio su cuerpo naranja radiante tratando de golpearle, le dirigió la energía que logro concentrar de el ataque de su enemigo y le impacto. La explosión fue mucho mas grande de los esperado, ambos afectados por el ataque, lograron reaccionar en el ultimo momento y con habilidad y con ayuda de alguno de sus poderes, se colocaron en la superficie del agua de la costa como si fuese un suelo común y corriente; ambos se miraron con determinación y con desprecio por las intenciones del otro...de un momento a otro, ambos se encontraban frente a frente, cada uno se dio un puñetazo en rostro que los separo por una distancia considerable; Exizel fue el primero que ataco luego de eso, a la distancia lanzo energía comprobando explosiones en el agua, las olas de gran tamaño preocuparon a quien querían protegen la ciudad utilizo una de sus técnicas, formar un escudo donde que cubra su cuerpo para expulsarlo para que las olas se calmen , ante esto le dijo.

-Exizel detente, tu peleas con nosotros.

-No me importa -respondió el demonio- solo estorbas en mi camino, solo me quiero divertir y hacer lo que hago mejor...escuchar la desesperación de esas hormigas tratando de salvar sus vidas...jaj, ¿nunca has pensado que te parece un poco ridículo?

-¿Que quieras extinguir a la sociedad?. Pregunto molesto

-NO! -Respondió de la misma manera- seres que tienen un periodo de existencia tan corta para tratar de salvarla...¿no te parece hasta gracioso? criaturas que llegaron a este mundo y no hicieron nada mas que poblarlo solo para ser...eso...unos simples animales...creo que por eso también quiero hacerlo, nunca me gusto esa especie tan insignificante, y aunque estuve encerrado en este cuerpo en un tiempo muy corto, note que este mundo es igual a de los humanos... y... jaj...

 **6**

Poco a poco tanto su rostro como su voz comenzaba a cambiar su tono, una risa comenzaba a hacer presencia en el lugar con un apariencia psicópata, la comisura de los labios mas esa risa helarían el alma de cualquiera al ver esa sonrisa y apariencia salida del inframundo.

\- No se si es lo mejor o lo peor, PERO HAY MAS DE ELLOS!, habrán muchos mas que esas miserables hormigas...pero sus gritos...su desesperación...su sangre...es algo tan fabuloso que me siento fantasioso de solo pensarlo.

De manera fría respondió su enemigo.

-Tal como me lo esperaba, eres el mundo que trato de destruir el mundo...!PERO NINGUNO DE LOS DOS TE PERMITIREMOS SEGUIR!

La batalla reinicio, luego de algunos puñetazos fallido, Exizel logro ver un hueco en la defensa y lanzo a Ivangel hacia el agua, este también se sumergió, ambos se comenzaron a golpear pero la criatura perdía poco a poco el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que el ataque a distancia con energía era su opción, al tratar de lanzar esferas de energía estas fallaban fácilmente...sin embargo todo iba como los planeo, nuestros héroes en un tono confiado dijo.

-Vaya, croe que estar perdiendo tus habilidades, tu criterio de pelea a decaído.

-Jaj, eso es lo que tu crees.

De repente a las espaldas de nuestros héroes comenzaron a presentarse una gran cantidad de esferas de un color radiante, parecían ser decenas, cientos, tal vez incluso miles; cuando Exizel cruz sus manos ya sabían que era lo que estaba punto de pasar.

La explosión fue muy grande, incluso al estar debajo del agua, una gran pared de agua y humo se expancion por la superficie, la criatura salio de el agua, ya a varios metros de distancia en el aire se dijo.

-Bueno, fue algo interesante en verdad, aunque sera triste podre divertirme mas tranquilo.

Coloco sus dos manos hacia dirección de el agua un esfera oscura entre ambas se comenzó a formar mientras la tierra y el agua temblaba...en el momento que el ataque se dio, un resplandor naranja salio de el agua, esquivo el rayo de su oponente en el ultimo momento, cuando lo tuvo al frente ataco de la misma manera; con un potente rayo de energía le dio de manera directa antes de que el demonio pudiese reaccionar, re vio como su cuerpo herido por el ataque caía, pero antes de que reaccionara siguió atacándole con esferas de energía de la mina manera, ya para cuando recupero el conocimiento Exizel con sus garras logro atravezarle el abdomen a su oponente, tanto sangre como un fluido naranja salieron de la herida, su grito de dolor retumbo en el aire, este en un movimiento desesperado, antes de que usar la otra garras, concentro energía en una mano formando una espada con energía para cortarle ese miembro, el demonio gritando de dolor por la herida dijo.

-¿Acaso no le tiene lastima a tu hermanito?

Se arranco el miembro el cual le había cortado el demonio, entre quejidos dijo.

-No me preocupo, estas obligado a regenerarlo te guste o no.

De repente el demonio parecía que tuvo una idea de la nada, este miro a su enemigo, aun con su cuerpo regenerando por las graves heridas dijo señalando a su ojo izquierdo.

-Pero...¿porque el ojo izquierdo que daño ese gato no se a regenerado?

este se rió de manera burlona; de repente y sin previo aviso recibió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, en el hocico, en el estomago , etc; el lado de Erik ahora controlaba el cuerpo, entro en ira por darle en un punto que en verdad le dolió, este aprovechando que la extremidad aun estaba en buenas condiciones, se la lanzo como una lanza y esta se clavo en su pecho, a penas lo hizo se movilizo atrás de el, con junto su manos y en un grito pronuncio.

-Hope canon!

el impacto le envió a gran distancia, cuando la criatura trato de divisar el ataque, apenas utilizo energía este exploto, la nube de humo envolvió casi la mitas de la ciudad junto a algunos distrito, mientras el humo se dispersaba estos ingresaron hacia el lugar vio como una esfera de energía de color negro y purpura se dirigió hacia el, solo moviendo la cabeza lo esquivo, este sintió que esta volvía hacia el por lo que solo con el pulgar lo coloco hacia atrás y con un pequeño rayo de poca energía la neutralizo, hacia su costado derecho junto a el salio su enemigo tratando de cortarle el cuello pero con tranquilidad le tomo la mano y evito su ataque, este le miro con una expresión molesta,de un puñetazo en el pecho se le alejo y cuando lo logro no perdió tiempo y en un desesperado intento le lanzo tantas esferas de energías como pudo hasta el punto de sentir sus brazos cansados, la acción habría provocado que el humo siguiese en cima de la ciudad.

Sin embargo, al desaparecer el humo, se vio al ambos héroes con una barrera que le protegió de el ataque; en un ataque de ira Exizel aun con una extraña sensación en su ser con sus garras trato de atacarle, sus intentos eran mas lentos y torpes de lo que ya eran, su oponente con una sola mano le comenzó a abofetear con fuerza,con la mano aun recta le dio fuertes golpes en el pecho causando fracturas en las costillas,se veía como de su hocico comenzaba a gotear sangra y los dientes se iban tornando de ese color rojo carmesí, este recibió un golpe en la frente y cuando pudo estabilizarse en el aire al abrir el ojo derecho vio como su enemigo estaba adelante de el con la mano extendía para luego recibir ráfagas de aire que le causan un gran daño, este cae hasta el techo de un edificio en el distrito forestal; le costo levantarse pero al hacerlo solo pudo ver a quien quería salvar la ciudad desde lo alto.

Con una mirada desconcertada y con un sudando de los nervios se miro las garras por unos momento, poco a poco se iban escuchando gruñidos desde su posición, los pequeños pedazos de el suelo comenzaron a temblar junto con la formación de una ráfaga de aire a su al rededor, este dio un grito de ira con un aura que emitía una luz de un ligero purpura, el suelo se agrieto y algunos pedazos de lo mas alto cayeron, el demonio exclamo en cólera.

-!MALDICIOOON!,!MALDITA SEA,MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA! ¿!PORQUE ESTOY PERDIENDO ANTE ALGUIEN INFERIOR!?, ESTO...NO...ES

Pronto su oponente llego hasta su posición y comienza a explicarle.

-Es fácil maldito demonio... para poder utilizar un cuerpo humano no es solo necesario tener un gran poder, también es importante estar en armonía y sincronía con quien a utilizar el cuerpo...a diferencia de nosotros, solo tienes poder en exceso, y como no esta sincronía o al menos en reacción con tu portados, temo que ni siquera puedes usar la mitad de tu poder originario.

Exizel estaba furioso, ademas sabia de que la única forma de poder utilizar mas poder , era saliendo de su cuerpo, pero sabia que eso eran lo que querían, debido a que solo había salido en esta y otra ocasión de el cuerpo de el humano, debían pasar algunos segundos para que su cuerpo se formase adecuadamente...sin mencionar otro limitante que tenían ambos seres...meditando por unos momentos solo le quedo una manera de ganar e combate, seria un poco arriesgada pero debía hacerlo.

-Se acabo exizel, tus crímenes no aumentaran, esta noche dejaras la existencia de todos los mundos, tanto el de los humanos como el de Zootopia, !NI IVANGEL NI ERIK DEJARAN QUE GANES!

De repente la expresión de Exizel volvió a la de uno sonrisa maligna, poso su mano derecha a un costado de su cuerpo, este le dijo.

-Ni crean que por estar herido me derrotaran, aun tengo mas que la posibilidad de ganar.

Exizel comenzó a emitir un grito que poco apoco iba aumentando de tamaño, en su mano derecha que estaba extendida se veía como se formaba una esfera de energía pero era algo diferente….esta se iba formando por pequeños destellos, era perturbador ver como se formaba debido a que los destellos por unos instantes parecían tener la imagen de un alma sufriendo, una voces comenzaba a sonar en el ambiente, al escucharlas mas determidamente estas sonaban como un lamento tétrico, destellos de electricidad y de una niebla comenzaron a formarse.

Cuando la esfera obtuvo su tamaño deseado al llegar a los 20x20 cm, para el lado de Ivangel eso le recordó a algo que no le traía buena suerte.

-Es…imposible…¿esa acaso es…

El demonio le interrumpe.

-Exacto mi querido amigo, mi querida "Pande-morden"…lo mejor de esto es que no es una técnica, es una habilidad, lo que significa que es mas fácil de hacer y no consume energía….solo se necesita de un corazón que este puro…puro de maldad

-Pero estúpido, que acaso….

-¿Que?...ahh, te preguntaras cuanto pueda alcanzar ese arma secreta….bien…para tu respuesta, creo que para que te des una idea te diré…¿recuerdas cuando nos encontramos por primera vez en el lugar que los humanos llamaban "Francia"?...eso no será nada con lo que ocurrirá con esto.

Por un momento, tanto Erik como ivangel se quedaron congelados y aterrados al escuchar eso….acaso…¿acaso solo fanfarroneaba o decía la verdad?...sea como fuese solo sabia una cosa, y era de que NUNCA se debía subestimar a Exizel; una frase del ser le saco de su trance

-Entonces ve y atrapala.

Acto seguido la criatura lanzo la esfera lejos, esta iba en dirección hacia el centro de la ciudad, sin pensarlo dos veces Ivangel fue en dirección hacia donde iba la esfera; a medio camino se coloco en su camino y trato de atraparla, pero la esfera tenia mas sorpresas que dar, esta tenia mucha fuerza por lo que siguió con su trayectoria a pesar de que intentaron detenerla, también de que al tocarla daba una sensación de calor y ardor extremadamente fuerte.

-Joder, acaso ese demonio no se detendrá nunca, tengo que conseguir una manera de llevarlo hasta donde esta el sello y sacarlo de el cuerpo de Jhonny.

Finalmente, lentamente la esfera iba disminuyendo su velocidad, pero eso no impidió de que llegase a la ciudad.

El impacto afortunadamente evito que la esfera le tocase, muchos animales en el lugar se asustaron y sorprendieron por lo ocurrido, pero por desgracia también muchos comenzaron a grabar lo sucedido.

Para empeorar las cosas, Exizel ya había llegado al lugar, este aprovechando que su rival no podía defenderse, comenzó a cargar energía en todas las garras de su mano derecha, se veía como estas comenzaron a tomar un color rojo, con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro y con mucho entusiasmo clavo las garras cerca de el estomago de el joven asta atravesar su espalda.

Erik no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor, grito que se ahogo con la misma sangre que votaba en grandes cantidades de la boca y mas de la herida, su cuerpo comenzaba a ceder contra la esfera de energía de el demonio, este le dijo un comentario para tratar de desmoronarle.

-Sabes que es lo mejor, además de por fin acabar con tigo, este humano sin ningún otro uso además de prisión también morirá, y como no tenemos ese estúpido lazo o coneccion que tu tienes con el miserable de su hermano, yo no moriré, y haré lo que quiera con este mundo.

Las esfera de el demonio poco a poco iban haciendo que su cuerpo iba cediendo ante la presión de el ataque...si esa cosa tocaba el suelo...

-Muy bien -dijo Exizel- ahora, quiere que "Ivangel" hablase por si mismo...¿cuales son tus ultimas palabras?

De repente algo extraño paso, su expresión de frustracion y tensión cambio a una un tanto mas relajada...incluso esta se formo una sonrisa.

-Bueno demonio, si algo aprendí es que nunca se debe subestimar un humano

De la nada trato de dar una patada que fácilmente fue atajada por Exizel pero este no se espero una sorpresa, en la planta de el pie comenzó a llenarse de una luz potente...de una manera un tanto extraña, logro concentrar energía en esa zona para lanzar un ataque.

-Laser foot!

-NO ME ESTÉS JODIENDO HIJUEPUT

El disparo de energía logro impactar a su objetivo y cumplir el mismo; con un disparo del "Hope Canon" logro enviar el Pande-Morden hasta donde la vista perdía su capacidad.

Al ver como estaba su cuerpo se sorprendió por el daño, toda la zona que había tocado la esfera que lanzo el demonio se había formado quemaduras graves que dejaban todas el musculo e incluso parte d el hueso, de este se lograba ver como el humo iban saliendo de su cuerpo, aun teniendo una habilidad de regeneración fantástica, esa herida no se iba a ir tan fácil, cayo de rodillas al suelo, sentía como su cuerpo estaba cansado y no era para menos, su pelea ya tenia unos 30 minutos o mas, quien sabe.

 **7**

En el momento de que el demonio se iba a levantar llegaron inesperadamente dos individuos...Castel y Breik, El bovino aterrizo en su espalda para evitar que se moviera y el felino se las rompió de un pisotón cada una para evitar de que las utilizara para defenderse, Breik se dirigió a el con una mirada de molestia e frialdad.

-Eso es por estropear mi traje.

-Jej, felicidades diablito, lograste hacerme sangrar y mucho, pero ni creas que te escaparas; cuando te eliminemos todos en la ciudad pensaran que somos los verdaderos héroes, y con ello nuestra utopia sera mas fácil de crear.

de repente una onda de energía logro quitárselos de en cima, Breik y la criatura combatieron con sus garras, ambas cargadas de energía, Castel no se quedaba atrás y trataba de derrumbar a su oponente.

-Muere maldita toro, !Point dead!

de repente una de sus garras genero un pequeño punto de energía extremadamente pequeño pero concentrado a la vez, este trato de esquivarlo pero la explosión se dio de igual manera, a pesar de que el bovino resulto con heridas relativamente leves, su cuerno derecho quedo destruido sin remedio; Castel al tratar de tocar su cuerno ahora inexistente se quedo en un estado de asombro total, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos...la ira imbadio al bovino, se venia como de todo su cuerpo, brazos, piernas,cuello,nuca,frente etc comenzaba a surgir y palpitar venas de gran tamaño, este comenzó a expulsar un humo blanco de su nariz a producto de la presión en su cuerpo

(BREIK) 0-O...ono, esto creo que se pondrá algo feo

Al decir eso, Castel dio un grito de ira extremadamente fuerte, al igual que un aura morada de gran tamaño invadió todo su cuerpo, tanto el como Exizel se dieron un puñetazo de mano a pesuña; ambos salieron lastimados pero Castel logro devolver el ataque primero e increíblemente volvió a demostrar su fuerza monstruosa, de un golpe en el hocico le logro sacar varios dientes y dejarlo tirado en el suelo, tan rápido como paso eso de una velocidad como si fuese una maquina a punto de estallar, sin compasión y con posiblemente toneladas de fuerza en cada golpe, Castel golpeaba el cuerpo deformado de Jhonny de una manea bestial, el lugar comenzó a formarse de gritas de gran tamaño y temblar por la misma fuerza.

Aun en ese estado de carencia de mente, Castel el tomo de el cuello dejando ver tu cuerpo bañado en heridas y sus brazos y piernas inutilizables por el momento, el bovino le dio un poderoso golpe en la mandíbula que le mando a una gran altura, de igual manera Castel se impulso de un fuerte salto y al estar frente a frente, de un nuevo puñetazo pero esta vez con energía concentrada, lo mando a volar hacia donde tenían planeado sacar a Exizel de el cuerpo de Jhonny para acabar con esto.

Al llegar al suelo este , aun ese este estado le pregunto a nuestros amigo.

-Escucha humano...o criatura...o lo que seas, ¿es verdad que tenemos que llevarlo hacia el edificio y sacarle el demonio o lo que sea ese prigao para acabar con esto?

Con desconfianza logro acentuar la cabeza en forma de respuesta positiva, esta con una mirada de energía y malicia dice.

-Entonces vamos, si no se apuran les voy a dejar.

Y de un gran salto como si se tratase de el héroe de historietas Hulk se fue en dirección hacia el edificio; Breik decidió ayudar a levantar a quien estaba a su lado ya que a diferencia de Castel, puesto a que el sabia que ese sujeto era el único capaz de sacar al demonio e Jhonny y acabar con esto, por lo que le ayudo también en llegar hasta el edificio para que pudiese ahorrar un poco de energía.

.

 **7 (aun xP)**

Su cuerpo cayo como un misil desde el cielo nocturno, sus miembros aun carecían de la posibilidades de poder mover les por lo que solo podía ver la densa nieve en la que su cuerpo quedo entre una identificada cantidad...de repente sintió como la tierra tembló fuertemente por un momento, rápidamente comenzó a sentir una gran presencia que era acompañada de dos mas; el silencio reino en sus oídos por un rato, pero de la nada vio como una pesuña le tomo de el cuello, al ver quien era descubrió que era Castel, cerca de el estaban Breik y Erik quien parecía que todavía sus heridas no estaban sanadas totalmente; el bovino voltio hacia donde el humano y le pregunto.

-Entonces Narajin, ¿a donde lo tengo que eniar?

-En primera no me llames así, y en segunda, hay que dejarlo en ese circulo de...

Rápidamente Castel lanzo con fuerza al demonio y increíblemente, este llego justo al circulo que quería Ivangel,sin embargo, cuando estuvieron cerca de el lugar , Exizel comenzó a moverse, parecía que ya había recuperado la movilidad en sus brazos y piernas, este trato de destruir el circulo pero Mona los acertarle un golpe en una mejilla, cuando el demonio trato de atacarle fue interceptado por el disparo de armas tranquilizantes en su cuerpo, este giro su mirada hacia la dirección y vio que fueron Judy y Trixie quienes dispararon desde la distancia, junto a ellos se encontraban Jack y Mike aun inconscientes, con una mirada asesina de un segundo a otro este fue en dirección hacia ellos, los oficiales no tenían manera de defenderse, en ese momento, Nick se puso como escudo en caso de que el ataque se fuese a dar, Judy entre lagrimas le regase que no lo hiciera, Cloy y Trixie tuvieron la misma reacción ante el miedo de no poder hacer nada y que esa criatura los asesinase...de repente...se detuvo...tenia ambas garras en posición de ataque pero se detuvo cuando escucho entre uno de los llantos que pronunciaba su nombre.

- _Jhonny...No nos lastimes..._

Su expresión parecía ser de sorpresa, entre gruñidos parecía estar tratando de formar una palabras. De repente, Erik logro acertarle un puñetazo que logro acertarle en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, rápidamente le levanto y el envió hacia los Brazos de Castel quien estaba en el circulo que dibujo Mona; al estar los tres en el centro Erik le dijo a Mona.

-Señorita Mona por favor, todos deben salir de aquí corriendo lo mas rápido posible y si pueden, tratar de que traten de retirar a los demás soldados y oficiales.

-¿A que se debe eso?

-No hay tiempo! -exclamo nervioso y apresurado- se lo pido, hágalo.

Siguiendo su petición, los demás se retiraron de el lugar, Nick cargo a Jack en sus hombros y las chicas ayudaron llevándose a Mike.

Cuando estos salieron Ivangel volvió a controlar el cuerpo y acto siguiente comenzó a murmurar diversas palabras mientras su manos estaba juntas en el suelo. El circulo junto a su símbolos y letras comenzaron a brindar un resplandeciente color blanco, Exizel dio un fuerte grito de dolor al sentir como salia de el cuerpo de el mortal.

De repente comenzó a sentirse extraño...descubrió que su hocico comenzaba a perder tamaño y sus garras igual, no perdió tiempo y con lo que le quedaba de garras apuñalo hasta donde alcanzaba sus manos, la expresión de el Bovino era de un inmenso dolor, su pelaje rápidamente se tiño de rojo, la sangre caía de gotas hasta cantidades alarmante mente mas grandes, su hermanastro mostraba una expresión de preocupación y sorpresa ante la escena; Ivangel al ver que ya el sello estaba comenzando a trabajar por si mismo comenzó a formar una espada de energía con la que planeaba dar punto final a la bestia.

La piel de Jhonny comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, las garras ya había desaparecido por completo, el hocico desapareció completamente pero la boca de el joven parecía seriamente dañada por la metamorfosis sufrida, en un intento desesperado con las pocas energía que le quedaban a ese cuerpo, Logro darle un disparo de energía que atravezo el cuerpo de el Bovino, el disparo dio junto en la columna vertebral de el animal, la sangre salio en grandes cantidades de la herida...pero no le basto.

Un humo negro salio con gran presión de la boca y nariz de Jhonny, esta rápidamente parecía materializarse en una criatura, por lo poco que se vio parecía tener cuernos, un hocico, grandes garras y una cola. Sin perder tiempo Ivangel se movilizo rápidamente hacia la criatura que se estaba formando y logro entre el humo colocar la espada; un grito ensordecedor lleno todo el ambiente, este dijo antes de que una luz naranja llenase el ambiente de la misma manera.

-Hasta el final de los tiempos...criatura de el averno

Entre el ambiente casi lleno de ese color y los gritos de la criatura, se le escucho su voz moribunda murmurar algunas cosas.

 _-Mal-mal-maldito...yo...no puedo dejar...de existir...aunque sea, una...parte de mi siempre vivirá...lo juro...lo juro que un día , ustedes dos van a..._

La explosión fue mas grande de lo que esperaba, el edificio fue completamente destruido, la nieve del rango de la explosión desapareció completamente, los oficiales y militares lograron retirarse justo en el momento de que la explosión se dio; la onda destructiva termino destruyendo algunas de las casas hechas de una madera de baja calidad...

Erik logro salir herido de los escombros, a su alrededor solo podía ver que la explosión termino dejando la base quemada y destruida de el edificio, al este vio como se encontraba su cuerpo vio como sus heridas emitían un humo blanco mientras lentamente se acercaban, las heridas de cortes o de quemaduras que estaban en todo su cuerpo, a sus alrededores trato de ver si estaban Castel Y Breik...pero al recordar todo lo que habían hecho, decidió no tomarla importancia.

Logro mirar hacia el cielo que algo extraño había pasado, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, ya no caían copos de nieve, ni siquiera la brisa fría había desparecido de el lugar; en el cielo se veía como unas estelas de ráfagas oscuras se camuflaban se movían entre los cielos hasta que estas desaparecieron pro si mismo y no entre la ciudad como pensaba preocupado el humano...este solo se dijo para si mismo mientras el humo rodeaba la zona.

-Al fin...el se fue...toda esa gente que murió en mi mundo...jej...se acabo. Decía mientras sus ojos trataban de salir lagrimas.

En cambio Ivangel, quien generalmente era alguien optimista se quedo callado sobre ese asunto. Pero tan rápido como el humano se alegro por la extinción de el demonio, este se preocupo de gran manera por su hermano menor; entre el movimiento de el humo se vio una figura entre el humo, este corrió hacia esta con la esperanza de fuese el...y efectivamente lo era, pero no de la manera que este esperaba; Jhonny tenia la punta de sus dedos desgarrados, sus músculos poco a poco se iban volviendo hacia e estado atlético que tenia por el entrenamiento en el ZDP, el ojo izquierdo por lo que parecía seguía dañado debido a que la sangre aun brotaba de la herida mientras el ojo derecho parecía tener un color apagado, la comisura de los labios tenia la herida que formase una sonrisa, sus labios tenían heridas de tipo de cortadas por o que daban una apariencia desagradable. Parecía como si la vida hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, una gran escupida de sangre desde su boca fue quien le acompaño a su caída al suelo, Erik desesperado corrió hacia el y trato de tratar de auxiliarlo...al tratar de sentir sus latidos , se aterrorizo al no escuchar latidos,con una desesperación que nunca había sentido y lagrimas desde su ojo trataba de hablarle para que reaccionase

-Jhonny!, Jhonny por favor no te vallas por favor hermanito...mi hermanito...dios responde...responderme mierda!...Jhonny no te mueras hermanito...Ivangel, por favor, has algo por favor -pidió desesperado a su compañero- ¿lograste aprender a curar?

 _-Bu-bueno...no lo se...yo logre hacer algunas cosas menores pero Jhonny esta en un estado deplorable...ademas, nunca logre hacerlo con algún ser vivo, solo en mi micro-mundo._

-No importa, te lo suplico ,hazlo.

 _-o-okey, pero tengo que salir de tu cuerpo para hacerlo, pero tus heridas aun no estan del todo curadas._

-Solo hazlo ya, no me importa, estaré bien.

Al proceder a lo dicho por la criatura, se vi como Ivangel logro salir de el cuerpo de el humano para que este ultimo regrese a su estado normal, ambos cayeron casi al momento de separarse, Erik casi al momento de dividirse casi estaba inconsciente, Ivangel logro levantarse con problema debido a la falta de energía; este se acerco hacia Jhonny, se cento a su lado y coloco sus manos en su pecho, se vio como un aura rápidamente rodeo su cuerpo, se preocupo de que sus habilidad en practica lograse funcionar pero se alegro cuando vio como las heridas mas graves sanaban; sus labios lograron sanar completamente, se dedos aunque con cicatrices lograron sanar, las comisura de sus labios lograron desaparecer, pero hubo un punto bastante problemático, el ojo izquierdo; su curación era mucho mas complicada por alguna razón, lo fácil fue detener el sangrado y remplazar la sangre por una nueva, los verdaderamente rudo fue regenerar el ojo...de repente se le vino una idea a la mente para que tuviese un nuevo ojo...aunque seria un nuevo ojo.

Al terminar de curar a Jhonny, Ivangel cayo cansado al suelo, entre gemidos de el mismo tipo dijo.

 _-Al...al fin termine..., las heridas mas graves como las de la boca,dedos y el ojo dañado por Breik...ya las cure...lo demás es algo menor y...el se recuperara del todo._

-Muchas gracias Ivangel, estoy eternamente agradecido amigo.

 _-No-no hay de que...pero creo que ahora no tengo energía para curarte._

 _-_ bah, no te preocupes, con la curación que me diste, creo que también lo mio no es tan malo.

 _-bi-bien...amigo...ahora que todo termino...¿puedo entrar de nuevo? nesecito descansar un buen rato_

-Claro...te lo tienes mas que ganado.

Con las fuerzas que el quedaba, Ivangel se arrastro hacia Erik y este junto a una luz entro a cuerpo de el humano desapareciendo la criatura, al pasar eso, vio como unas siluetas familiares se comenzaron a aparecer entre el humo de el lugar destruido.

.

.

.

AHORA SI A ACABADO EL CAPITULO ;)

 **(ARTURVEN) Wooh gente, les furo que nunca pensé que, este capitulo tardaría tanto en escribir , y que con tantas instrumentales fuera un musical xD (ok, mal chiste :V) pero en serio les agradezco a todo el mundo por haber apoyado la historia, los que se han quedado hasta este punto muestras que mucha gente le a gustado mis escritos por un buen tiempo, estoy infinitamente agradecido con todos ustedes amigos y amigas, por eso debo decir GRACIAS :D**

 **Muy bien mis queridos lectores, ya para este punto lo mas probable es que me tome un descanso, para lo mejor este pensando en publicar una una nueva serie crossover corta, (pero esta no tendrá secuela, lo juro :v) las clases comienzan el 20 de Agosto, por lo que estos serán mis últimos días libres ;(, pero no se preocupen gente, mientras no estemos en la U todavía, vamos a tener una buena cantidad de cap, a pesar de tener clases, lo mas probable es que los haga un poco mas cortos para poder dárselos con mayor facilidad, ya que si los hago muy largos como este y los últimos capitulo, tardare mas de un mes en lograr publicarlos.**

 **Por lo que pido disculpa si los futuros capitulo se vuelven muy cortos o de una narración y palabras un poco fuera de lugar por lo que están acostumbrados.**

 **Ya sin nada mas que decir yo me despido mi gente, denle a fav y seguir que eso me ayuda muchísimo, ADIÓS MIS AMIGOS LECTORES ;)**


	56. Capitulo 45

**(Arturven) epale mis Lectores queridos y queridas, al fin luego de terminar con uno de los arcos mas largos hasta el momento, es hora de algo con un enfoque un tanto diferente a lo visto últimamente,me disculpo en verdad ya que este capitulo pensé traerlo hace casi una semana pero debido al comienzo de clases y al comenzar a colocar mas cosas y datos en el cap se me hizo mas largo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

.

Capitulo 45 "Fin de la pesadilla, el inicio de algo nuevo, explicaciones"

Sacaron a Jhonny y a Erik de el lugar el ruinas, solo el ultimo estaba consiente de lo sucedido, le recostaron en la parte tracería de una de las patrullas, al recostarse comenzó una conversación.

(ERIK) Gra-gracias amigos -hablo en un tono cansado- creo que no tengo ni fuerzas para caminar.

(CLOY) Eso fue impresionante!, te veías asombroso ¿desde cuando sabias hacer todo eso?

(TRIXIE) Es verdad, parecías como un super héroe, ¿como hacías para ponerte naranja?

(ERIK) Bueno...es una larga historia, se las contare en otro momento

En eso, Cloy se le coloca frente a frente casi tocándose sus narices junto a una sonrisa en su rostro-

-No lo creo, parece algo bastante interesante.

-Lo siento pero no es el momento. Dijo Erik

En eso, Mona los separa y dice.

-Erik tiene razón, tanto el como los demás oficiales deben descansar, también les llevaremos al hospital debido a que varias vías de el hospital o están cerradas por los vehículos de los civiles o están las unidades dañadas por la pelea que tuviste.

-Pero...¿que le harán a Jhonny?. Le pregunto Erik con una notada preocupación.

-Bueno, si fuese Jack el lo mandaría a una institución de el gobierno, pero por lo que e leído y visto de cerca con el, el es un buen chico y es claro que el no era el que hizo este desastre. Dijo Mona

-Gracias señorita Mona, por cierto, ¿No vieron a los jefes de la banda?

-Tengo que decirte que no, lo mas probable es que estén muertos y cuando realicemos una limpieza en la zona encontremos sus cadáveres, o , una opción menos probable es que lograron escapar en el ultimo momento; pero eso sera en otro momento, creo que usted ya hizo suficiente.

-Ella tiene razón -Dijo Judy- si quieres descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Generalmente este se opondría y trataría de ayudarle en algo, pero en esa ocasión solo dijo gracias aun en un tono cansado y se dejo caer en el asiento, Judy le dejo la puerta cerrada para que no se enfermase con el frió de el lugar.

En esos momentos de tranquilidad logro recordar las palabras de Cloy.

 _-Te veías asombroso_

En ese momento su rostro se comenzó a sonrojarse pero igualmente, una sonrisa fantasiosa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro debido a que las palabras de Cloy le comenzaron a llenar de una sensación maravillosa que por unos instantes, fue tan gratificantes que incluso logro olvidar el dolor que ya hacia en su cuerpo, este se dijo en un tono bajo pero muy alegre.

-Ella dijo...que me veía asombroso,jijij no puedo creerlo.

Mientras tanto, los demás fueron cargando a los oficiales y soldados heridos, algunos de ellos ya se habían ido, Mona quien se llevo a Mike y Jack junto a Bogo con algunos heridos leves, pero este ultimo le había dejado una carta que un soldado le entrego a Judy...esta se quedo sin palabras al leerla...pero esta no era para ella...sus ojos se iluminaron cuando cuando detecto una fragancia deliciosa que ya había olido antes, esta entre todos los animales encontró a Benjamín; su rostro era la viva fusión de tristeza y decepción, tenia su arma de fuego a dentro de un vehículo en donde estaba terminando de meter a los animales que estaban heridos, Judy se le acerco para ver si podría ayudarle.

-Hola Benjamín,¿que te parece esto? la anda cayo, Belwether y los cazadores irán a la cárcel y logramos salvar la ciudad, ¿no te parece grandioso?. Le pegunto Judy muy contenta

Benjamín solo volteo la cabeza hacia un costado, Judy le pregunto.

-Oye Ben, ¿por que te vez tan triste?.

En ese momento, vio como el felino se limpiaba una lagrima que logro pasar su pelaje, este en un tono triste, casi sollozo dijo.

-No...es solo que...logre salvar a Gazelle...incluso logre estar frente de ella, yo...yo tan solo esperaba un gracias o algo pero...creo que nunca podre siquiera hablar con ella.

-Pues, no creo eso. Dijo Judy mientras le acercaba la carta hacia su nariz.

-Judy, ¿por que estas...espera...ese aroma...

Benjamín tomo la carta y al olerla mas de cerca, confirmo de que se trato de el perfume personal de Gazelle...el contenido de la carta lo dejo sin habla.

 _Saludos para el oficial que me había rescatado, según la oficial su nombre es Benjamín Garraza, si esta leyendo esto señor Garraza, en verdad le estoy endeudada con usted de una gran manera , sinceramente no podría describir la sensación de la cual es ser salvada, la seguridad que se transmite y la tranquilidad que da de golpe es gratificante...no si esto le enoje, pero quisiera salir un día para charlar, quisiera conocer no solo el oficial que me salvo a mi y ayuda a salvar a los demás rehenes, también quiera conocer el tipo de hombre que es usted; los demás oficiales insisten en que me valla para estar segura pero en verdad necesitaba escribir esta carta hacia usted, pasare un tiempo en la ciudad para tratar de pasar este momento de terror que e vivido pero pasare lo suficiente para poder reencontrarnos de una manera mas tranquila; en la parte trasera de la carta esta mi numero personal cuando este disponible y para que tener claro cuando podremos charlar._

 _abrazos y besos, Gazelle ;)_

Judy espera fervientemente la reacción de emoción que tendría Ben...pero...su expresión indiferente y triste no cambio, solo se puso de pie...este comenzó a tomar mucho aire y dio un grito eufórico con mucha emoción como un fan enloquecido.

Benjamín ya había emitido chillidos y gritos eufóricos, principalmente sobre Gazelle y esta no era la ecepcion, pero este tuvo tanta fuerza que Judy pensó que por unos segundos se había quedado sorda, de repente Ben la tomo de la cintura y la abrazo extremadamente fuerte mientras decía alegre y eufórico.

Gracias Judy,GRACIAS!,GRACIAS!,GRACIAS!,GRACIAS!,GRACIAS!; me has hecho el felino mas alegre en el planeta.

Pronto llega Nick corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ambos, este le dice a Ben

-Benjamin, ¿que rayos haces? la estas asfixiando.

-¿Pero de que estas...0.0

Ben miro a Judy a aquí aun tenia abrazada, vio que su pelaje tenia un color morado muy fuerte, esta murmuro de manera torpe.

-AbUElItO hEnRy, ¿TiEnEs MoRaS?

En ese momento Ben la suelta y Nick la atrapa en sus brazos, luego de que la coneja lograse recuperar el aire para su cerebro y pulmones le dijo al zorro

-Gracias Nick.

-Lo que sea por mi zanahorias...cambiando de temas, creo que es hora de llevar a nuestro héroe con "poderes al hospital"

-Pero a esta hora no podremos hacer nada, no nos dejaran verlos hasta mañana.

En eso Ben se suma a la conversación.

-No te preocupes Judy, creo que este momento deberíamos tomarlo con mas calma y descansar, esta a sido una noche muy dura. Dice Ben

-Nuestro amante de las donas tiene razón Zanahorias, -Dice Nick- ambos la pasaron duro y fuerte hoy, merecen descansar en paz al igual que nosotros.

Estos se despiden de Ben y mientras llevan a Erik ya dormido en la parte trasera de la patrulla Nick le comenta a Judy.

-Entonces Judy, luego de dejar al chico en el hospital ¿quieres que te deje en tu apartamento o-

En ese momento, aun cuando Nick conducía la coneja le abrazo con mucho cariño, detuvo el vehículo para poder tranquilizarse, sentía la respiración de la coneja cerca de sus labios, esta le dijo.

-Nick...en serio, hoy quiero dormir contigo, de verdad no quiero dormir sola hoy...hoy...pensé que te perdería, al ver todos esos momento que estuviste...estuvimos...

Se escuchaba como el tono de voz de Judy sonaba entre cotada y se acercaba mas y mas al sollozo. En ese momento, Nick le toma cariñosamente a Judy por la mejilla y le dice en un tono tranquilizador.

-Judy escúchame...bajo ninguna circunstancia me pasara y te ocurrirá eso, mientras yo este a tu lado, prometo protegerte y defenderte con mi alma hasta que mi cuerpo seda, no dejare que alguien te haga daño...y si llegase el momento...en el que no podríamos salir de esa y tengamos que terminar con nuestras vidas, sea en un caso o por otras cosas de la vida, créeme que estaré para ti.

Judy no soporto la lagrimas ante las bellas palabras, Judy le abalanzo hacia el y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, rápidamente no tardo para que el beso pasase a mayores y sus lengua bailaran en una danza de lujuria que comenzó a cambiar algunos sentimientos dentro de la coneja, al acabar el apasionado beso se acomodaron en sus asientos y siguieron su ruta hacia el hospital

.

HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE ZOOTOPIA - 8:23 Am.

Pov Erik

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, al igual que mis parpados al tratar de abrirlos, al lograr levantarme vi que estaba en una habitación que por mi lado era la parte inferior azul y la superior blanca, solo tenia mi ropa interior y una bata turquesa que llegaba casi hasta los pies, al despertarme note dos cosas-, la primera que varias partes de mi cuerpo estaban cubiertas por vendaje como mi pecho, abdomen y brazos, lo otro era que estaba encima de una camilla y rodeado de unas cortinas delgadas por lo que debería estar en el hospital, los rayos del sol me permitieron ver dos siluetas, una mas grande que lo otra charlando, al moverla vi que eran Nick y Mccuerno, ambos se sorprendieron al principio y me dieron las "bendiciones" si es que se le puede decir así.

-Hasta que te despertaste dormilón. Dijo Nick

-Espero que te sientas mejor hombre. Menciono Mccuerno.

-Gracias chicos, ¿este es el hospital?

-Pues...si no, no estarían los demás aquí.

Al voltearme vi que estaban unos doce miembros mas de el ZDP, entre ellos Trixie y Cooler, pero solo Mccuerno,Nick yo estábamos despiertos, lo que me preocupaba era de que Jhonny no estaba en ese lugar, le pregunto a ambos si sabían donde estaba Jhonny,el que me dio la respuesta fue Nick.

-Lo llevaron al piso de arriba, trate de ir pero me lo impidieron.

-Hablando de eso, ¿por que estas aquí Nick? cuando me llevaban al hospital tu ya parecías estar mejor. Le dije

-jej...bueno...una de las enfermeras me vio la herida y me recomendo que me quedase la noche de ayer aca, le dije que era algo menor pero Judy tambien insistio me quede...oye...estas diferente.

-¿A que te refieres?. Le pregunte confundido

-Digo que, te vez ahora mas alto.

-Es cierto. Agrego Cmcuerno

-¿Oh si? -les dije fingiendo sorpresa aunque ya sabia la razón de ello- no me había dado cuent-

Antes de que pudiese terminar la puerta de la habitación se abrió, resulte ser una de las enfermeras que no trataban.

-Valla, es bueno que hayan despertado -dijo la enfermera-, a las 8:30 Am se les dará la comida, luego de 30 minutos se les harán unas pruebas para ver su condición física.

Cuando ella llego trate de preguntarle si sabia algo de Jhonny por lo menos de Agustin y que el también había sido ingresado al hospital, pero no tuve en cuenta una cosa...al tratar de levantarme sentía como cada musculo de mi cuerpo mi gritaba para descansar, parece que tanto el esfuerzo que puse peleando contra Exizel y los golpes que me hizo me dañaron bastante, la expresión de dolor creo que era mas que obvia ya que apenas me levante la enfermera me trato de volver a meter a la camilla.

-Disculpe señor, pero debe quedarse en la camilla hasta que les llamen para hacer las pruebas. Dijo ella

-Si enfermera, pero, quisiera saber una cosa antes de que se valla

-Si, puede preguntarme.

-¿Sabe algo sobre otro humano en el hospital?

Su silencio me preocupo por u momento hasta que me hablo.

-Bueno...¿usted es familiar de ello?

-En realidad soy el hermano mayor de un, Jhonny; y migo de el otro, se llama Agustín

-No soy quien los cuida pero ya estoy al tanto de su condición; su hermano parece estar estable, incluso dijeron que podría despertar hoy en la tarde o incluso en la mañana, tiene heridas pero no son de gran gravedad...sin embargo...por el otro..Agustín.

-¿que sucedió con el?

-Bueno, por el no estoy muy informada pero su situación no es buena, parece que a entrado en un especie de coma y no a despertado, no sabemos cuanto tiempo tardara en despertar y, según lo que se dijo a varios médicos, lo mas probable es que necesita ayuda para que vulva a aprender a caminar y comer

En ese momento Nick le pregunto.

-¿Por que es eso?

-Bueno, creo que recibió mucho daño en su cabeza, su cerebro de la misma manera sufrió daño por lo que habrá que ver si el esta bien o deberá pasar un tiempo en rehabilitación.

Antes de que se fuera nos dijo que si salíamos bien en las pruebas podríamos recibir visitas y la posibilidad de irnos de el lugar.

.

Narrador

Luego de terminasen el desayuno el resto de los agentes oficiales fueron despertando poco a poco, los resultados de las pruebas revelaron que no presentaban gran desgaste, tanto a Mccuerno como Erik solo les dieron otro día mas en el hospital mientras a Nick le dijeron que debía estar dos días mas en el hospital para ver como iban sus heridas.

cuando salieron de el área de los exámenes, Erik logro escuchar la voz de Ivangel sonar en su cabeza, sonaba como si bostezara, como Erik tenia la ventaja que cuando Ivangel estaba en su cuerpo solo con el pensamiento podría hablar con el no se preocupo de tener a Nick,Judy o a Mccuerno de su lado

-Buenos dias Ivan.

 _-Bu-buenos días -dijo en bostezo- ¿como te has sentido?_

-Bueno, adolorido por lo de ayer, pero dijeron que se ira muy pronto, ¿como te sientes?

 _-Revitalizado, valla, e dormido muy pocas veces desde que estoy con tigo, y creo que esta es la segunda vez que duermo, pero esta se sintió genial._

-Me alegra, Nos dieron permiso de ir a ver a Jhonny si vamos por este pasillo.

 _-Eso es bueno, pero me tiene preocupado una cosa,¿que pasa si alguno de tus amigos mi vio? o ¿nos escontramos con los agentes de la Z.I.A y nos obligan a hablar de tu y yo?_

-No te preocupes, si pasa tratare de explicarlo lo mas calmado posible.

La enfermera les llevaron hasta una puerta doble, esta les dijo que otros animales vendrían pronto para charlar con ellos, todos menos Mccuerno tenían ya una idea de quien vendría, vieron entre los vidrios de las puertas vieron a Jhonny rodeado de tres médicos mas, tenia el ojo izquierdo cubierto por unas vendas y una pomada y al igual que Erik cuando se levanto , vendas por varias partes de el cuerpo, aunque sus heridas mas graves ya las había sanado, este estaba discuendo con dos doctores, Cloy estaba con el y uno de ellos le pedía que se recostase en la camilla.

-Señor, los le pido que me diga ¿en donde esta mi hermano?

-Le digo que no se Joven, no se en donde esta. Le dijo el doctor

-Entonces déjeme ir por el, es lo único que le pido

-Usted debe quedarse aquí hasta que le avisen de la ronda de pruebas dentro de una hora, luego de eso le dirán si se puede ir o cuanto tiempo mas debe quedarse. Dijo el otro doctor.

-Pero no hare nada malo señor.

-Vamos doctores -les dice Cloy-, solo queremos ver a nuestros amigos, a este punto deberían de habernos dicho al menos si se encuentran bien o si no.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas dejando al descubierto los oficiales internados, la expresión de Jhonny se impregna de una felicidad inmensa mientras la loba se lanza a los brazos de Erik, en su rostro el color rojo predominaba ampliamente, para la mayoría de los presentes les pareció un escena tierna y algo graciosa, los doctores parecieron susurrarse algunas cosas antes de retirarse, el primero en hablar fue Jhonny quien se había dado cuenta de algo al igual que Cloy al abrazarlo.

-Hermanote, ¿que te paso?

-Es cierto. Dijo Cloy

-¿Que cosa?. Les pregunto Erik

-Te estiraste Bro, ahora mides como Jason, y el mide casi dos metros.

Eso era algo que el no podía ocultar, Erik había crecido varios centímetros, aunque alguien mas lo había hecho también, aprovechando que los demás miembros de el hospital no estaban allí Jhonny se levanto tranquilo a diferencia de hace ya varios minutos, este se sintió raro al levantarse, sentía algo de dolor en su cuerpo pero también había pasado algo a el también, la mirada de los demás también lo confirmaban, Jhonny también había crecido varios centímetros, al verse frente a frente vieron que Erik seguía siendo ligeramente mas alto pero el estirón de ambos humanos era sorprendente.

(JHONNY) P-p-p-pero no entiendo esto, e-es la segunda vez que esto me pasa.

Erik pareció un tanto nervioso cuando escucho eso, Judy se le acerco y le pregunto.

-Espera, ¿a que te refieres con segunda vez?

-Es que, la primera vez que me estire así, fue un día cuando hubo un problema en donde vivíamos, hace unos cinco o seis años hubo un conflicto armado en la zona y termine en el hospital, no recuerdo muchas cosas sobre eso pero si recuerdo que cuando me desperté y me logre levantar de la camilla, note que crecí casi diez centímetros

-Wow que loco. Menciono Nick

-¿Eso les pasa a su especie a menudo?, -le pregunto Cloy- ¿un día despiertan así de golpe sin que ustedes lo sepan o este preparados?

-Claro que no -Le dice Jhonny-, estoy sorprendido tanto como todos, no entiendo como es que esto es posible, de la noche a la mañana despertamos con mas de diez centímetros cada uno, lo que me impresiona es que no solo fueron eso, diez, sino que ahora son mas.

En ese momento llegan una visita inesperada; Jack , Mike y Mona aparecieren en la habitación, los tres con sus elegantes trajes y de igual manera tenían vendajes, Nick aguanto la risa al ver a Savage debido que el tenia un vendaje en una oreja que en este vendaje estaba escrito la frase _-Mejórate pronto chico ;)-_ , por la mirada fría de Jack hacia Nick se notaba que era al primero que se fijaría por el; luego de los saludos tanto a ellos como a los otros policías en camillas de la habitación Jhonny se le pregunto a Jack.

-Ehmmm, señor Savage, ¿podría salir un momento por favor?, tengo que ver si mis otros amigos están bien.

-Lo lamento Oficial Clover, pero tenemos que atender un asunto primordian antes.

Este se dirigió en un tono de voz fuerte hacia todos los presentes.

-Pongan atención, todo lo que se dirá aquí se quedara en esta habitación, todos tienen estrictamente prohibido hablar sobre lo que se dirá aquí.

Todos estaban atentos sobre las palabras que dirian los agentes de la Z.I.A...

(JACK) Antes que nada...algo que muchos deben de estar preguntándose sobre lo sucedido el la noche de ayer durante la misión contra los Buzekai...la explicación podría sonar como una broma como ustedes pero...no somos mas que unos agentes.

Ese volteo hacia Mona y Mike, estos asentaron la cabeza en forma de si, al cerrar sus ojos paso un fenómeno espectacular y intrigante, de el pecho de cada uno salieron unas criaturas particular, en el caso de Jack fue un conejo de un radiante color rojo, Mike fue un zorro de color rojo y Mona otro zorro de color lavanda, los tres eran muy parecidos a Ivangel debido a que no tenían rasgos definidos, solo la silueta de l animal que representaban, curiosamente solo sus ojos tenían esa fuerte luz blanca mientras que no tenían boca dando una apariencia un tanto perturbadoras, todos los oficiales en el lugar se quedaron impactados ante lo sucedido, criaturas parecían nerviosas al ver a tantos animales por lo que no se fueron muy lejos de donde habían salidos, Jack volteo aun con su rostro serio y frió hacia Erik.

-Bueno oficial, croe que ya es hora de que usted también lo haga, deje salir al que usted llama "Ivangel"

Los que estaban cerca de el no entendían a lo que refería Jack.

(CLOY) Erik, no entiendo, ¿tu tenias que ver con ellos desde antes?

(JHONNY) Hermano, ¿quien es Ivangel?

(JUDY) ¿Es acaso algo como lo que estan con Jack y los otros agentes?

(NICK) Chico, ¿que es lo que estas ocultando?

Erik se sintió por varios momento contra la pared, en su caso tratar de mentir no era una opción muy creíble...luego de un suspiro dijo.

(ERIK) De acuerdo, creo que tengo unas cuantas cosas que explicar al final de esto.

(NICK) Tienes toda la razon en eso ultimo.

Erik le sucedió lo mismo que a los agentes de la Z.I.A, de su pecho se hizo presente una luz naranja de la cual un ser de apariencia humana salio, era Ivangel, este probablemente era uno de los mas sorprendente debido a que no estaban acostumbrados a ver no solo a razas como lo humanos que son casi inexistentes sino que también debía ver criaturas que ni siquiera era animales, Erik volteo a la vista de su hermano menor que tenia la mandíbula hacia el suelo por la sorpresa, apenas podía saber que decir.

(JHONNY) E-Erik...como...

(ERIK) Lo se, lo se; tengo cosas que decir pero en serio déjenme explicarme.

Este giro la mirada en esta ocasión hacia Ivangel, quien este parecía acercarse hacia el conejo azul, al principio Jack se puso en su camino pero la criatura le aparta...se tocaron con la punta de sus dedos...y antes de que se dieran cuencas ya se estaban estrechado las manos, la expresión de alegría y tranquilidad en ambos se notaba con facilidad.

A erik le impresiono esto debido a que era la primera vez de que Ivangel lograba socializar con tanta tranquilidad, eso le dio la idea de que tanto ese conejo como las criaturas que estaban allí debían ser de e mismo tipo del que era Ivangel, aun mas sorprendente esas criaturas comenzaban a socializar, las voces de los cuatros aunque eran un poco diferentes todas tenían ese sonido de eco que se le caracterizaba, estos fueron interrumpidos por Jack hacia una pregunta a Erik

-Ahora Erik, hay algo que tanto yo como el director de la Z.I.A te han querido preguntar, todo lo que digas se lo tendré que decir al el...¿como es que llegaste a conocer a "Ivangel"?

Al escuchar eso tanto Erik como Ivangel no pudieron responder al instante, el humano trataba de pensar en la manera de tratar de decir la verdad pero esto seria complicado ya que muy pocas personas sabían con exactitud la historia verdadera, incluso para Jhonny esto le era desconocida en gran parte; luego de varios segundos sin respuesta Jack se le puso al frente a Erik y con un ceño fruncido y con una voz ahora mas molesta dijo.

-Erik Clover, si no me dice ahora la información que sabe, me veré obligado a llevarlo por la fuerza.

En ese momento Mona trata de defender al humano

-Espera Jack, no puedes hacerlo, no-. Jack le interrumpe de golpe

-Mona...tu también escuchaste lo que dijo el Jefe de la Z.I.A...esto fue respaldado por la administración presidencial, tanto el presidente como el jefe de la Z.I.A están de acuerdo con esta decisión...claro...si el nos dice lo que ellos quieren no habrá problemas.

Mientras estos hablaban, por la mente de erik pasaban varios pensamientos.

 _-Mierda, esto esta mal,¿que debo hacer?...espera...debes calmarte...piensa...tendrás que decirles que eres de un mundo alterno pero tienes que evitar mencionar que todos los aquí presentes fueron creados por unas industria de dibujos animados...vamos piensa._

De repente unas palabras de Jack le sacaron de su trance.

-Muy bien oficial...¿entonces?

Erik tomo aire y respondió.

-De acuerdo, creo que debemos sentarnos, esto sera algo largo.

Los demás que estaban de pie se sentaron o en las sillas cercanas aunque el humano decidió sentarse en el suelo, este levanto la mirada y le dijo a Jack.

-Señor Savage...antes de comenzar quisiera saber algo...¿que se sabe aquí de el...Exizel?

Todos en la sala se quedaron confusos pos ese nombre a excepción de los agentes, el conejo se le quedo mirando por varios segundos y luego respondió.

-Bueno, tengo que decirte que es algo difícil, ya que los que tienes mas de cuarenta siquiera han escuchado ese nombre, es difícil conseguir ese nombre incluso en libros muy muy viejos; los describían como una criatura igual a un demonio, una criatura alta con cola, un hocico como un canino y en la comisura de sus labios una endemoniada sonrisa, posiblemente unos cuernos y unos ojos que, según decía algunas versiones, era capaz de hacer que el alma de cualquiera incluso si era alguien bueno, podría ser mandado al infierno...aunque...se decía que el solo murió por la falta de caos en el mundo, muchos temían a que este se liberase en el único conflicto bélico grande en toda la historia...la guerra inter-especies que paso hace casi noventa años, esa guerra que ya mucha gente ya olvido...pero solo paso la guerra y nada paso, no salio ni demonio ni nada.

De repente Erik cambio un poco su personalidad, dio un pequeña risa burlona y con una mirada al suelo dijo.

-Entonces...¿nada paso?, vaya...tengo que decirlo...que suerte tuvieron ustedes...mucha gente en nuestro mundo no tuvo tal suerte.

-¿su mundo?. Le pregunto Mona confundida

Todos se quedaron aun mas confundidos por lo dicho...el humano levanto la mirada y con un suspiro pesado dijo.

-Creo que...ustedes también habían pensado en esta teoría...¿saben por que hay tan pocos humanos en este planeta?, por que no somos de este mundo, acabamos acá luego de ser asesinados por alguien, pero como seguíamos siendo jovenes, "entes superiores" si así se les podría decir nos dejaron quedarnos acá para que lográsemos pasar el resto de nuestros días acá.

Las noticia les impresiono a todos, aunque no podrían mentir de que esa idea no era tan descabelladas si hace solo mas de un año había descubierto esta especie...

-Pues...la descripción es la misma para nosotros...eso...o hasta la parte de que no salio...si, aun recuerdo esenia, yo tenia cuatro años y Jhonny dos, es desagradable decirlo pero es uno de mis primeros recuerdos que tengo en mi cabeza y muy bien detallado...estaba en la acera jugando con Jason cuando el cielo se había oscurecido, cuando entre ami casa recuerdo que las nubes comenzaba a cambiar de color, al principio era de un fuerte morado pero mas tarde cambio a un rojo carmesí, la cara de preocupación de mis padres era fácil de notar mas cuando comenzaban a escucharse sonidos raros de las nubes.

-¿A que te refieres con raros sonidos?. Pregunto Jack un tanto intrigado.

-Digo, como era pequeño pensé que eran solo un relámpago...pero ahora que lo recuerdo, era diferente...eran como murmullos desde lo alto...en ese momento cuando mi madre estaba a punto de llevarme a la fuerza a la casa se escucho esa voz...esa voz tan grave que pareciera que ni un buen actor de voz pudiera hacer...o al menos humana, esta dijo y cito "De los cielos se escucho un estruendo, muchos seres inservibles existían en exceso y la limpieza había que comenzar; la tierra y los cielos perecerán junto a los pecadores hasta que el silencio reine hasta el final de los tiempo."

Esas palabras helaron a todos los presentes, sobretodos para los que lograron salvarse de ser aplastados por los escombros en el intento de Castel de enojar a Jhonny, con temor Judy pregunto metiéndose en la conversación.

-y-y-y-y ¿que sucedió después?. Pregunto con nerviosismo.

A partir de este punto Erik comenzó a narrar los hechos de una manera mas fría y directa pero sin perder su seriedad.

-Luego de eso se escucho un potente sonido que logro dejarme sordo por un rato seguido de una luz fuerte...al principio me pareció increíble; sin embargo, nunca pesaba aun teniendo solo cuatro años que ese seria el inicio de un infierno por cinco meses.

-¿que paso luego de ese evento oficial Clover?

-Al día siguiente en la mañana me levante temprano, me había despertado temprano a pesar de que solía despertarme tarde a esa edad, cuando me levante vi que la puerta estaba abierta y salí, cuando salí vi a mis padres mirar atónitos a la televisión...cuando vía la distancia vi que decían- "Emergencia, ciudad de Atlanta fue atacada por misteriosa criatura", luego de eso mas y mas ciudades fueron ciendo atacadas y el números de muertos no tardo en superar los millones, varios países que estaban en conflicto se unieron militarmente para tratar de acabar con quien algunos le reconocían como "Exizel" debido a la similitud de su apariencia con algunos libros bíblicos y los que lograron escuchar su voz cuando sonó de los cielos...luego de un tiempo, mas en especifico de la "desgracia francesa" apareció Ivangel.

-¿Que es la "desgracia francesa"?. Pregunto el conejo.

Erik se quedo callado por unos instantes antes de responder.

-Pues...un día, Exizel llego a la ciudad de Francia.

-¿Esa no es la capital de ese país?. Pregunto Judy

-Si al igual que aquí, muchos soldados trataron de detenerlo pero por lógica murieron, en un momento parece que entro en ira...no solo la ciudad fue destruida, mas de la mitad de Francia quedo borrada de la fas de la tierra, eso sin contar el gran daño generado por el potente terremoto que termino matando a muchas personas en los países vecinos.

Jack cambio su mirada hacia Ivangel.

-Entonces..."Ivangel"...¿que es lo que estaba haciendo si el mundo estaba siendo destruido?

Ivangel parecia estar pensativo, sus palabras tardaron un poco en llegar.

- _Bueno...para ser sincero es también muy difícil de explicar para mi, mis recuerdos son un poco confusos...aveces pienso que fui un humano como Erik o Jhonny_

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por eso,incluido Erik, este confundido le pregunto a que se refería, este le respondió.

 _-Es que...es complicado, pero las primeras imágenes que logro recordar son de humanos...son varias pero las que mejor me acuerdo son 5: una pradera con una mujer de aproximadamente 20 años; la otra es en ese mismo lugar pero poseo una cámara fotográfica de apariencia antigua; otra en el que estoy conduciendo un auto pequeño de color negro, no recuerdo por que, pero conducía extremadamente rápido hasta llegar un hospital; la cuarta imagen estaba sosteniendo un bebe en una manta azul con corazones...y la ultima, estaba en un campo de guerra, me veía con un uniforme militar y con una escopeta con un hombre junto a mi lado...este parecía tener a lo mucho 23 años, lo único que recuerdo que me dijo fue "es hora", y solo salimos de una trinchera._

Al escuchar esas palabras, algunas teorías comenzaron a formularse en la mente de algunos de los presentes, Jack le volvió a hacer otra pregunta.

-Ya que eso es todo de lo que recuerdas de "ser un humano", ¿que es lo siguiente que logra recordar?

 _-Eso al menos es un poco mas fácil; recuerdo que me levante con dificultad de el suelo, para eso ya tenia la forma que ustedes en. Todo el lugar era de un blanco que hacia que casi no se distinguía de el suelo del cielo, luego de caminar al tratar de pedir ayuda para saber en donde estaba a lo lejos vi un punto dorado resplandeciente, comencé a correr hacia ella y logre ver que eran unas puertas, habían unas paredes grises con unos extraños grabados de casi tres metros aproximadamente; me sentía nervioso debido a no sabia como me iban a recibir en ese lugar pero al final me arme de valor y toque la puerta, el sonido de la vibración no dejaba de sonar en mis oídos...en un momento me dije que esperaba que eso saliera bien y de repente me di cuenta de el cambio de mi voz, tenia este efecto de eco que tengo ahora, en ese momento que las puertas se abrieron me recibieron dos figuras; una era verde y tenia la apariencia de un hombre alto de contextura corpulenta, la otra era de un de un hombre pero de mucho menos tamaño, este era de color amarillo y tenia sus brazos acomodados en la espalda, el primero dijo -"el es el ultimo ¿no?"- el mas pequeño solo asentó su cabeza diciendo que si, el hombre de silueta de color verde me dio un abrazo tan fuerte que pensé que quería hacerme daño y me dijo en un tono de emoción. -"al fin llegaste hombresito, tienes que ponerte al nivel de los demás"-_

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

 _-Bueno, parece que en ese lugar solo hacíamos dos cosas, la primera era vigilar a los humanos, aunque quienes mas lo hacían eran tres entes, dos de apariencia masculina y la otra de apariencia femenina ,solo ellos tenían las facciones de sus rostro bien definidas a pesar de ser de una edad avanzada a excepciona de la mujer que parecía muy joven para según ella ser uno de los mas viejos miembros de ese lugar; mientras lo segundo era entrenar, a cada momento peleábamos y practicábamos tanto peleas como técnicas, recuerdo que algunos lograban invocar armas como martillos como el de sujeto de brillo verde o una espada,yo logro hacerlo pero no la hago material sino a base de energía, otros lograban controlar el ambiente para generar obstáculos o usarlo para su beneficio, pero absolutamente todos lográbamos convertir la energía en ataques que podían herir a los adversarios, aunque al principio no me gustaba , debía admitir que con el tiempo se volvió algo divertido...hasta que llego el da que apareció ya saben QUIEN en la tierra, todo lo veíamos en una esfera de cristal que estaba en un cetro clavado en el suelo, debido a que la esfera era grande muchos podían verla sin problemas, Exizel apareció en una ciudad destruyendo y matando gente, uno de los presentes accedió a ir, las tres entidades aceptaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos este desapareció, fue algo alucinante; ambos se encontraron justo cuando Exizel destruyo la ciudad...pero termino siendo acabado...con el tiempo fueron enviando mas y mas de nosotros, desafortunadamente solo podíamos enviar a uno por viaje y ademas había que esperar un tiempo para poder enviar a otro, todos los enviábamos mientras Exizel se desplazaba de un lugar a otro para evitar mas perdidas humanas y usando otras estrategias...pero siempre era lo mismo, al final encontraba la manera de matar a quien enviábamos...la cosa se puso peor cuando en uno de los combates nos localizo y luego de matar a quien enviaron de alguna manera logro vernos de manera directa y dijo que luego de que acabase con el planeta seguiremos nosotros._

-Por lo que puedo ver, estaban con las de perder. Dijo Mona

 _-No era para menos, perdimos a nueve miembros que formaban casi la mitad de todos los que estábamos allí...cuando iban a elegir al décimo me dijeron que yo debía ir, el resto se cuestiono por que era el que menos tiempo llevaba._

-Por curiosidad ¿cuanto tiempo paso en ese lugar?

 _-No lo se, la noción de el tiempo la perdí cuando llegue, no se si fueron semanas, meses o años...pero en fin, todos tenían esperanza en esta ocasión, tomaron esta como la ultima opción que teníamos...debido a que los que los que invocaban sus armas murieron , el resto me pasaron algunas de sus habilidades...luego de ellos tenia que cargar con la esperanza de tanto ellos como para la sociedad._

-Pero hay algo que no comprendo del todo -le pregunta Jack-, ¿para que los "lideres" estaban tan preocupados por los "humanos"?

 _-Lo mismo le preguntaba yo y algunos otros en el lugar, parece que cada uno tenia un motivo diferente pero importantes, uno era por que decía que la existencia de esa sociedad era vital tanto para ellos como para nosotros, el otro ea debido a que le gustaba estudiar sus movimientos de gran tamaño en a sociedad, sus guerras, sus momentos de alegría y pesar...la mujer era algo parecía a el, no importaba que hicieran ellos, para ella era magnifico y bello que unos seres como ellos lograban armarse de tal manera...pero principalmente, era por los sentimientos que por el tiempo había formado, es mas, de todos en ese lugar incluyendo a los otros dos lideres, ella era la única que no solo iba al planeta a escondidas sino que lo hacia de manera seguida e independiente solo para verlos de cerca, los tres ella era la única que siempre estaba contenta de verlos...pero me desvió, en fin, luego de lo sucedido en Francia peleamos y afortunadamente no me mato pero si escapo...por un tiempo peleábamos y lograba desviarlo hacia lugares donde no había nadie...todo hasta nuestra ultima pelea, estaba perdiendo y no sabia que hacer, si perdía no sabia que pasaría o con la humanidad o con que estaban en mi "hogar" si es que así se le podría decir; en el lugar logramos encontrar algo que le hacia daño, aunque parezca una broma hay una planta que crece en una parte del planeta que le hacia daño...pero destruyo toda la zona dejándome sin opciones._

 _-_ Si dices que esa fue su ultima pelea,¿como es que esa fue su ultima batalla?. Pregunto Jack

 _-Eso fue debido a que hicimos algo que ninguno habíamos hecho...pelear con e 100% de su poder, parece que ambos teníamos la misma limitación._

-¿Como que una limitación?. Pregunto Jack

 _-Es debido a que solo podemos usar el 70% de nuestro poder de forma estable, poder usar mas pero nuestros cuerpos son como un contenido para esa energía, si pasamos mucho tiempo utilizando hasta el tope terminamos quebrando nos como porcelana, nuestros cuerpos ya se estaban agrietando y pensaba que el moriría...pero encontró a alguien para salvarse..._

En ese momento, Ivangel dijo algo que debio haberselo guardo, por la expresion en su rostro se dio cuenta de el error que habia cometido, y justamente pregunto el que menos querian que lo escuchara.

(JHONNY) Pero, ¿a quien entro?

Tanto Ivangel como Erik se quedaron callados, Jack incluso le hizo la misma pregunta pero este desvió el tema.

 _-Bu-bu-bueno...yo...no lo recuerdo, solo recuerdo que cuando estaba débil vi a Erik en una casa cercana, le rogué que me ayudase varias veces hasta que accedió y-_

-Eso no me da la respuesta que quiero ahora. Dijo Jack en un tono molesto.

Las miradas de Ivangel y Erik provocaban en Jhonny un mal sentimiento que no dejaba de invadir su mente; al ver las detalladamente las palabras de tanto Erik como Ivangel comenzó a formar un teoría, sin embargo para le a pesar de que cada vez tomaba mas lógica y era mas simple, la sola idea de que eso fuese realidad le aterraba, con un inseguridad en su voz le pregunto a su hermano.

-Erik...acaso...esa persona...

La mirada de Erik a la de su hermano lo dijo todo, la expresión de sorpresa y terror en el rostro de Jhonny con ambas manos tapada sus boca se daba claro que se dio cuenta...quien tenia al demonio en su cuerpo era el, Jhonny, este desconcertado pregunto

-P-pero como es que...como que el...

-Según Ivangel, Ezixel escapo y busco a quien estaba mas cerca...ese eras tu, nosotros estábamos en una zona donde nos reorganizamos miles de personas.

En un tono quebrajoso del cual parecía estar cerca de llorar Jhonny pregunto

-¿Es por eso que todos tenían miedo de mi?...¿pensaban que solo era una bomba de tiempo hasta que esa cosa volviera a salir?

-Lo lamento...pero si, algunos parecen que lograron ver en el cuando el desgraciado entro, la noticia se espacio entre las demás personas antes de que se diera la noticia de la desaparición de Exizel, algunos la creyeron y otros no, el resto ya lo sabes.

Todos no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo, uno de sus compañeros estaba con un ente que tenia el poder para borrar a la gran Zootopia y su hermano menor quien también trabajaban con ellos tenia un demonio. Nick aun confundido por todo lo dicho se dirigió hacia Savage.

-Aguántate zanahorias rayada, ¿no creerás ahora que estos muchachos son peligrosos?. Pregunto el zorro.

-No Wild, pero si los tendremos vigilados.

-¿Acaso no confía en nosotros Jack?. Le pregunto de manera molesta Erik

-No lo tomes mal amigo, es mas, cera algo mejor de lo que piensas, es decir que vendremos algunos veces para ver como están y como van las cosas, si quieres podrías llamarlas unas visitas de amigo.

El tono de voz de Savage parecía tratar de calmar a quien pensaba de manera diferente, sin embargo tanto Erik, Ivangel y Nick se notaban que no confiaban del todo en sus palabras, las criaturas con las que hablaban Ivangel regresaron a quienes los acompañaban, luego de esto el agente se dirigió hacia todos los presentes

-Por todo los demás ya se si quieren se pueden irse si lo harán, pero recuerden que tiene de manera terminantemente prohibida de hablar de cualquier cosa de lo que de lo dicho acá, si nos enteramos que han dicho algo de esto, se meterán en graves problemas con el gobierno.

Los agentes de la Z.I.A estaban apunto de retirarse de el lugar, pero en un movimiento sorpresivo Jhonny se logro levantar con rapidez de la camilla y logro salir de al habitación incluso antes que los agentes, Jack en la entrada le pregunto.

-¿¡Que es lo que piensas hacer!?

El joven mientras corria volteo la mirada para responderle mientras corria.

-No se preocupe señor, no dire nada pero tengo que ver a alguien de manera urgente.

Su hermano mayor luego de que Ivangel retornase en su cuerpo y de varios segundos de que su hermano menor saliera de la habitación, este fue a seguirlo, este tenia una idea hacia donde iría.

.

Trixie había regresado de las pruebas, al igual que la mayoría de los oficiales solo le pidieron que se quedase hasta las tarde de el próximo día para para testimoniarla pasar saber si pasaba algo, aunque para ella era un fastidio ya que no podía hacer nada de nada, solo tenia una herida en su brazo izquierdo y otra pequeña en su frente pero ya estaban recuperándose.

-Que fastidio, apenas si hice algo allá, pero tengo un poquito de comida gratis y sera una oportunidad para descansar.

Sus padres y una buena cantidad de sus hermanos había acabado de irse de el hospital luego de traerles varios regalos, mientras habría algunos de ellos ya sola en el lugar, vio como las puertas se abrieron de golpe, este resulto ser Jhonny con una respiración algo agitada, a pesar de que la bata le tapaba parte de su cuerpo, se vía como algunas partes de su cuerpos estaban vendadas, sobretodo su ojo izquierdo que estaba cubierto con unas gasas que le tapaban.

-Trix!

-Jhonny! ¿como llegaste...

No termino la frase al sentir como el humano le envolvía en un abrazo, esta estaba sorprendida por esta acción, sentía como el calor de su cuerpo llegaba a su cuerpo.

-Trixie, ¿como estas?, ¿no te hiciste mucho daño?

La loba como la mano de el humano quien le acariciaba suavemente la mejilla, la sensación de la caricia era tranquilizante y reconfortarle para tranquilizarle.

-N-No, solo tengo heridas menores, ¿Pero no mira como tienes tu...

Sin embargo, la siguiente acción del humano no pudo dejarla mas sorprendida...le dio un tierno beso en la frente, sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban mientras escuchaban las palabras de el humano que no le soltó de su abrazo.

-Me alegra que estes bien, me tenias preocupado.

La loba estaba algo confundida en ese momento, sus últimos momentos de la noche de ayer le recordaban como su amigo había asesinado a varios criminales y por unos instantes a ella también...pero su presencia ahora era tranquilizadora y confortable, una sonrisa no tardo en llegar a su rostro...sin embargo, luego de la euforia de ver a su amiga, Jhonny se había dado cuenta de que le había dado un beso.

 _-Ay dios, ¿pero que demonios hice?_

Su rostro de lleno de un rojo carmesí, al mirar el rostro de Trixie noto que esta estaba tratando de no reírse, esa sonrisa de la loba le pareció tierna y linda, entre tartamudees trato de disculparse.

-Em, t-trix...no, no te enojes, es que no me aguante de la emoción...es...estaba emocionado de..de ver...

Sin embargo la loba hizo su mismo movimiento, aprovechando que Jhonny aun estaba cerca aprovecho y de la misma manera le dio un beso tierno pero este en su mejilla derecha, la loba no pudo dejar salir una pequeña carcajada al ver el rostro rojo como fresa de el humano.

(JHONNY) Jej bueno, su-supongo que me lo merecía-dejo con risa nerviosa y rascaba su nuca- pe-pe-pero ¿para que lo hiciste?

(TRIXIE) Vamos, no te pongas tan nervioso por eso, solo fue un besito.

(JHONNY) _Fue genial en realidad_ -era el pensamiento que paso por su mente-, pero, cre-creo que ya es hora de que me vaya

(TRIXIE) De eso nada querido. Dijo en un tono jugueton

(JHONNY) ¿¡ESPERA!?, ¿¡QUE HACES!?

Trixie rápidamente le tomo de una muñeca izquierda y le jalo hacia ella, Jhonny termino quedando encima de ella en posición en que sus piernas evitaban que Trixie, tanto sus cuerpos como sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca, Trixie le tenia tomada de el cuello a Jhonny con ambas patas para que no se alejase

-Tri-trixie...¿que...que haces?. pregunto Jhonny aun sorprendido pro la acción de Trixie

-Nada...solo quería verte de cerca...sabes...esos ojos azules que tienes siempre me han parecido bastante lindos. Dijo la loba en un tono algo fantasioso

El rojo en el rostro del humano cada vez iba descubriendo tonalidades mas fuerte, sentía como en su pecho una extraña sensación se iba sintiendo mas y mas fuerte, este le dijo con vergüenza.

-Jej bueno...gracias, supongo que es un alabo muy...

de repente Jhonny sintió como las extremidades traseras de la loba se iban cruzando con su piernas haciendo que se le fuese mas difícil ir, esta le pregunto le manera algo coqueta.

-oye Jhonny...para ti, ¿tengo unos bonitos ojos?

Jhonny sintió como su cuello se amarraba al no dar una respuesta inmediata, en su mente trataba de formular la mejor manera de escapar o alguna frase para hacer que la loba la soltase sin que se enojase...de repente...no le importo, su corazón ya sentía una calidez reconfortarle que le dio la confianza de hablar...este le respondió de forma cariñosa y acarisiandole una mejilla

-La verdad...si,mucho en verdad.

La respuesta por su expresión le había sorprendido, aunque no había tardado en cambiar a la de una expresión cariñosa tanto ellas como Jhonny, ya a este punto habían olvidado que estaban una posición un tanto "cariñosa"...de repente una fuerte pregunta le golpeo al humano por parte de la loba.

-Jhonny...para ti...¿te parezco mas mas que una amiga?

A pesar de que la pregunta era mas que obvia, decidió aclararla.

-Espera...¿a que te refieres con eso?.

-Solo quiero decir...para mi edad algunos mamíferos me ven bastante atractiva...pero no les tomo atención...ya sabes...con estos últimos días de la temporada de apareamiento las cosas a han estado algo mas muertas, pero creo que llevo un tiempo mas...cerca de ti...es por eso que tierno preguntar, ¿para ti te parezco atractiva?, ¿para ti...seria mas que una amiga?

Para Jhonny la respuesta era algo complicada...¿que palabras serian las mas adecuadas?...al final decidió dejar que las acciones hablasen por el, poco a poco sus labios se iban acercando mientras esa sensación de calidez aumentaba mas y mas.

-Trixie...

-Jhonny...

En el momento que estaban apunto de besarse se escucho como las puertas se abrieron, esto puso a ambos en alerta pero no les dio tiempo de responder, estos resultaron ser Cooler y Erik quien no se dieron enseguida de lo que pasaba.

(COOLER) Amigo, te lo digo , Jhonny no esta en esta aqui...

(ERIK) Estoy seguro de que el esta por aquí...

En el momento ambos terminaron sus frases se dieron cuenta de como estaba sus hermanos, los ojos de Erik se habían abiertos como platos por la impresión de la escenas mientras que Cooler había reaccionado con algo mas de molestia en su rostro; para los dos hermanos que eran mayores no pudieron evitar pensar en algo equivocado que hacían Trixie y jhonny, Cooler con un tono de voz molesta que no usa a menudo le pregunto muy molesto pero tratando de controlarse a Erik.

-Erik...¿que diablos hace tu hermanito encima de Trixie?

Erik tampoco podía comprender por que Jhonny estaba en esa posición con Trixie, el hermano menor con una risa nerviosa respondió.

-Hermanote jejej...este...esto no es lo que parece.

-TU TE VIENES CON MIGO

Erik tomo de e brazo a Jhonny quitan dolo de la camilla y alejándolo de Trixie y salieron de la habitación, por el pasillo estuvieron discutiendo.

-Jhonny, ¿que carajos estabas haciendo?

-Pe-pero bro, yo no hice nada.

-¿estas seguro? Dijo con un tono escéptico.

Ambos se detuvieron en el pasillo mientras estaban de camino hacia la habitación donde estaban Judy y Nick, volteo hacia Jhonny con una mirada demandante trataba de hacer hablar a su hermano, la presión dio resultados al final pues Jhonny confeso.

-Bu...buen...tal vez si hice algo.

-¿Que hiciste?. Pregunto en un tono demandante

-Pues...yo...me emocione de mas.

-¿Disculpa?. Pregunto Erik aun malinterpretando la situacion.

-Fu...fui a ver como estaba...la abrace y todo pero...no lo pude evitar, le bese. Dijo con verguenza y un gran sonrojo.

-Espera, ¿en verdad?. Pregunta

-Pe-pero fue en la frente...se que no debí hacerlo...pe..pero ella me beso después en la mejilla y..y...y luego me jalo hacia la camilla y...no se que paso, comenzamos a hablar cosas y...ai mi dios...pero ella comenzó fue la que me jalo a la camilla, yo me le lance en cima, te lo juro hermanote.

Por una parte Erik le sorprendió lo que le narraba su hermano menor, pero por otra parte sentía que algo le decía que Jhonny faltaba.

-En ese caso...¿acaso no le habías dicho que te soltara?

Erik tenia un buen punto, hubiera pedido que le soltara desde el principio si rehusaba...pero no quería protestar en ese momento, no quería que acabase.

 _-Espera...el tiene razón, solo le hubiera dicho que no...y hasta me pregunto si...quisiera que fuese mas que su amigo...no es que no le quisiera decir que no pe...¿¡PERO EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!? ELLA ES SOLO MI AMIGA...mi amiga i por eso le quiero...aun con esos ...hermosos ojos...su personalidad tan dulce y divertida...y que ella es tan._

Un chasquido de los dedos de Erik al frente de el rostro de Jhonny le saco de su trance.

-Jhonny, ¿que paso? te quedaste con una mirada estúpida por casi dos minutos

-Este...no nada hermanote, solo...no es nada, ¿vamos para arriba a ver al señor Nick y a Judy?

-De acuerdo. Le respondió Erik.

Luego de bajar las tensiones entre los hermanos, en la mete de Erik la voz de Ivangel le advirtio de golpe.

 _-Erik, siento algo raro cerca de Judy y Nick_

-¿A que te refieres?

 _-Una presencia a aparecido, es extraña, no se si es un peligro a no pero debemos ir hacia donde esta._

-De de acuerdo -volteo hacia Jhonny-, Jhonny debemos ir hasta donde estabas, Ivangel dice que hay algo malo cerca.

-Vamos hermanote.

Ambos humanos se las arreglaron para que ninguno de los funcionarios de el hospital no les vieran, durante el camino se encontraron con los agentes de la Z.I.A, estos iban de igual manera hacia ellos por la misma razón que le había avisado Ivangel, los cinco fueron en dirección hacia donde estaban pero...en el pasillo no había nada, solo que a puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, lo raro es que ninguno de los agentes lograba sentir una energía o presencia.

-Ivan, aquí no hay nada.

-No entiendo, siento la presencia mucho mas cerca, es mas, esta justo por la puerta...déjame salir un momento.

Rápidamente Ivangel salio y asomo la mirada...sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando salio.

-¿Entonces?. Pregunto Jhonny

- _Esto...es increíble..._

-¿Que sucede, acaso hay algo?

 _-No...algo no...alguien._

.

 _._

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy bien gente, espero que este cap les hubiera gustado, trate de dar algunas explicaciones y espero que no se molesten por el una que otra coca como lo de Trixie (jaj, a quien engaño, se que a ustedes les encanta( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°) ) ;en el siguiente cap tendremos a un invitado de un fic algo conocido, no les puedo decir pero si ven mi perfil...creo que ya sabrán cual es, el siguiente capitulo tardara un poco debido a dos razones.**

 **-La primera el colegio (como todos saben :p)**

 **-La segunda es que luego de terminar de escribir este capitulo seguiré con el segundo capitulo de mi nuevo crossover DedpoolxZootopia, si no lo has visto, veeelo...y deja tu comentario y fav...se..que te va a encantar (piche Drooz)**

 **.**

 **Bueno gente, hace poco fuimos aceptados en la comunidad "the humans of zootopia", en el lugar podrás encontrar historias de esta misma temática y de todas la clasificaciones que gustes (7u7 ozea ci), de la misma manera le mando un gran saludo a su fundador y administrador** stonewalljacksoncsa, **Hi bro, ahora mas gente podrá leer la historia y eso me da mucha emoción, tratare de actualizar lo mas rápido posible, se que muchas veces no suelo entregar los capítulos a tiempo (o casi siempre :v ) pero siempre me asegurare de traerles los capítulos y si puedo mas largos y con tramas mejor desarrolladas, les agradezco a todos por leer este capítulos y nos vemos si dios lo permite, nos leemos luego gente; bye bye ;)**


	57. Huracan

**Hola a todos los que tuvieron la molestia de leer esto...Em...bueno...supongo que debería comenzar...**

 **.**

 **Supongo que ya han visto en las noticias sobre lo que esta pasando;...bueno, para los que no sepan les explicare, hace unos meses me mude a Rep Dominicana y se a informado que por esa zona es en la que el huracán conocido como "Irma" de categoría 5, este escrito no es para ponerlo nerviosos mas atentos por mi chicos y chicas,mis amigos,y eso espero dejarlo en claro por si alguno piensa que los utilizo solo para estar atentos por mi, esto es para decirles que para los que estén leyendo las historias que estoy escribiendo , que tendré que pos-ponerlas hasta que las cosas se normalicen, esto es debido a que se suspenderá el servicio eléctrico y pensaba en entregar el nuevo capitulo de "Una nueva vida" antes de el sábado, pero se preguntaran, pero artur ¿que tanto puede durar?, allí esta el detalle mis queridos, puede ser que el corte de luz dure de dos a tres días o incluso hasta mas de una semana por la reparación, depende de la fuerza de el viento y que clase de objeten golpeen los generadores de electricidad de el lugar; luego de ello pensaba en escribir el tercer capitulo de "Deadpool conoce Zootopia" y luego vería lo que pasara mas tarde.**

 **Por eso e decidido escribir este mensaje, ya que me dijeron que esta misma noche cortaran la luz así que decidí escribir este mensaje todos; no se preocupen mi gente, si estuve en Venezuela creo que podre aguantar esto :), jej, incluso en los momentos de tensión o incertidumbre hay que tener buen humor ¿no?, en fin amigos, les deseo a todos buenos días tardes o noches, a la hora que estés leyendo esto, actualizare tan pronto como sea posible esta y alguna de mis otros Fanfics que estoy escribiendo, nos leemos la próxima mis amigos, les quiero de corazón y hasta la vista ;)**


	58. Capitulo 46

**(Arturven) HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ya regrese :p, aquí volvemos con un cap mas de su serie favorita, pero este no es un CAPITULO normal mi gente, aquí tendremos a un invitado de otro Fic-Zootopia**

 ***IronMaik2095 - "Desde El Principio"**

 **En caso de que ya hayas leído su historias y estés leyendo esta ahora, tengo que aclarar que primeramente le pedí su permiso para poder realizar este capitulo que también se podría considerar un pequeño "Crossover";También es recomendable ver su fic primero para no tener alguna complicación al leer la historia o, en caso de error mio y en verdad sin querer, spolearlos, es tu elección, ya con todo aclarado comencemos con lo fino mi gente.**

Capitulo 46 "¿De que estas hablando?, el misterioso individuo que vigila"

Ivangel parecía tener una expresión de sorpresa al ver en dirección de la habitación en el que estaban Jhonny y Cloy, los entes que estaban con los agentes de la Z.I.A también aprecian sentir una presencia por lo que estos decidieron ver también, estas parecieron haberle dicho algo a Ivangel, este les respondió.

 _-Esperen...no se como hacer eso...¿dicen que es fácil?, explíquenme._

Los entes que ya estaban afuera comenzaron a realizar algo extraño, cada una junto sus patas y comenzó a frotarlas cada vez con mas velocidad hasta que los cuatro lograron formar una llama en cada mano, Ivangel por un momento pensó que tal vez se lastimaría pero al final resulto que el fuego que cada uno era de su propio color era mas bien fría, tanto para Jack, Erik, Mike y Mona habían cerrado sus ojos por petición de las entidades, luego de colocar sus patas y manos (en el caso de ivangel :p) a cada uno se les quedo un resplandor en sus ojos, cuando miraron en dirección a la puerta , los agentes de la Z.I.A solo lograban ver una débil sombra, incluso para ellos que tenían una buena vista no tenia una idea clara de que pudiera ser esa cosa...sin embargo, Erik...de alguna manera si lograba verlo de manera definida al individuo...su sorpresa fue que resulto ser un conejo, este era de un peaje completamente negro, por su estatura era un poco alto incluso para ser un conejo, este en el momento que logro mover un poco su cabeza se pudo ver que sus ojos era de un color castaños claros, portaba un traje de lo que parecía ser seda con una camisa gris y una corbata roja con rayas amarillas delgadas, en una pata tenia una taza de porcelana con adornos de flores con azula, en la cintura de el conejo tenia un cinturón que, aunque no lo veía directamente este se veía en un costado un color amarillo brillante.

El humano como era el único que le podía ver de manera detallada les dijo a los agentes sobre o que vio.

(JACK) Es extraño...en la agencia hay algunos con ciertas habilidades que se les otorgan a distintas entidades...solo tenemos a dos que pueden carcajearse de esa manera, pero ninguno de ellos es un conejo y no hay manera de que haya alguien mas...a menos de que no este registrado.

(MIKE) De cualquier modo, creo que debe darnos algunas explicaciones por andar de fisgón.

El zorro salio de la esquina y mirando a la deformada sombra le exigió la razón de que hacia en ese lugar, Erik al ver de manera mas nítida lo que sucedía, el conejo miro en esa dirección confundido pero no de manera directa hacia Mike, no le tomo importancia y siguió mirando a Nick y Judy que parecían estar hablando en la habitación...al saber que de los cuatro que podían ver el era el único que lo veía de manera definida decidió actuar, este le dijo.

-Hey tu...el conejo negro, ¿que haces espiando a unos oficiales de ZDP?. Le pregunto en un tono demandante.

En esta ocasión la reacción de el conejo misterioso fue diferente, sus orejas se levantaron denotando su alerta, de esta manera miro a su alrededor hasta mirar a su dirección...y esta vez si le miro directo a los ojos, al verlo vio que ademas de las características que ya había notado, en el cinturón habían unas letras de color gris y azul que decían "Walkman Sport", el conejo desconcertado le pregunto en el mismo tono.

-¿¡Que!?...¿Tu...¿TU ME PUEDES VER?

-Pues si, así que sera mejor que nos digas quien eres o si no...

En ese momento tanto Nick como Judy salieron de la habitación preguntando por que había tanto escándalo, parecía que ninguno de los oficiales logro ver al conejo puesto a que este estaba adelante de ellos y no lo notaron, el conejo de pelaje negro de repente miro hacia su muñeca en la cual tenia un reloj, este dijo.

-Vaya, se me esta acabando el tiempo, me debo marchar, con su permiso caballeros.

En ese momento e¿intento salir de el lugar pero los demás no se lo dejarían tan fácil.

(ERIK) Hey!, se escapa!

(JACK) Vamos por el, no podemos darnos el lujo de irse sin respondernos a unas cuantas preguntas.

Los agentes gracias a que por lo menos lograban ver la sombra de el conejo lograron seguirle, Erik era el único que podía verlo de manera definida y aunque con dificultad logro seguirle el ritmo a los agentes de el gobierno, Jhonny debido a que no logro verle fue el único que perdió al sujeto misterioso. Cuando Jhonny se perdió de la persecución, el conejo dijo mientras le perseguían.

-Saben, creo que una música seria buena para este momento.

En ese momento mientras corría, saco de su cinturón un cuadrado dorado que resulto ser un Walkman y luego de colocarle una bocinita le dio al botón de "Clik", luego de cinco segundos comenzó a sonar una música de persecución al estilo de película de acción, irónicamente la música les agrado también en el momento a sus perseguidores; el conejo se metió en un pasillo en el que habían algunas camillas mal puestas estorbando en le camino, de manera asombrosa el conejo de pelaje negro atraviesa todo lo que esta en su camino como si fuese un fantasma, sus perseguidores lograr pasar los obstáculos pero su distancia ahora es mas notable.

En el momento que el conejo doblo en la esquina de un pasillo se vio que realizo un movimiento un tanto peculiar con su pata libre, con uno de sus dedos simulo presionar un botón en el aire, en el momento en que todos estaban en ese pasillo, vieron que al final de el mismo se apareció una puerta de la nada, esta era una puerta lisa blanca de un pomo plateado, mientras estos seguían corriendo discutían.

(JACK) ¿Acaso planea entrar a esa puerta que aprecio?

(MONA) No nos dará tiempo de llegar hacia el, si tan solo tuviésemos nuestras armas.

(IVANGEL) _Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso._ Dijo el ente que apareció de la nada en la espalda de Erik.

Es luego de que se apareció sin previo aviso, este se sujeto con ambos brazos hacia el humano.

-Ivangel, ¿que piensas hacer?

 _-Erik no hay tiempo, aprovechare un impulso de energía para lanzarnos hacia el, ademas, ya esta en la puerta_

Cuando el humano volvió a mirar al frente vio que el conejo ya estaba abriendo la puerta, en ese momento Ivangel con uno de su brazos lo extiende hacia la dirección opuesta a la que estos corrían, la energía no iría a nadie pero impulso tanto al humano como al ente como si fuesen un proyectil

.

El conejo entro y tranquilamente iba cerrando la puerta, este apago el Walkman que tenia en una pata junto a la taza, esta la guardo en su traje y el Walkman lo volvió a dejar en su cinturón, este dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tranquilamente aprovechando su ventaja de distancia.

-Vaya, tengo que admitirlo, en esta ocasión si fue algo peligro...

Este no termino la frase debido a que justo en el momento en el que iba a cerrar la puerta, un individuo se le lanzo por la espalda, el golpe hizo que la puerta rebotase contra la pared y se cerro sin la necesidad de que el conejo lo hicieran, cuando ambos lograron dejar de estar aturdidos ambos se miraron fijamente, antes de que el conejo dijese algo el humano e ivangel se levantaron, el humano le dijo algo molesto.

-Escúchame tu conejo, no se que diablos hacías espiando a Judy y a Nicholas, pero mas te vale que -mira de repente a su alrededor quedando cada vez mas sorprendido- espera...¿donde diablos estoy?

Ambos estaban en un largo pasillo blanco, en este habían diversas puertas separadas por varios metros cada una separadas por varios metros, tanto Erik como Ivangel estaban confundidos por el sitio en el que estaban, de repente el conejo se levanto con facilidad, este le dijo en un tono algo molesto.

-Oye hombre, ¿cual es tu escusa por atacarme de esa manera?

-No es mi problema, tu eras el que estaba espiando a unos oficiales de..

El conejo le interrumpió de golpe a sus palabras.

-El ZDP, abreviaturas de "Zootopia Departament Police" en ingles aunque esta cosa sea en español, Nicholas Piberius Wild y Judy Laverse Hopps, de 32 y 24 años respectivamente cada uno cuando sucedieron los hechos de "los aulladores nocturnos" en zootopia, algunos meses mas tarde apareciste tu y tu hermano Jhonny, aun siendo muy jóvenes para el servicio, al ver sus habilidades y al no tener registro en su nuevo mundo, fue cosa regalada para ustedes dos. Dijo en un tono relajado.

Erik sintió un escalofrió al escuchar como el conejo que tranquilidad dijo esos datos, por sus mente pasaban algunas teorías que rápidamente se desvanecían por falta de conocimiento, el conejo con una sonrisa de confianza se le acerca y le da un golpecito en un bazo, este le dijo.

-Tranquilo humano, solo trataba de ser buena gente, tal vez fui un poco de prisa con la información pero en fin...¿que tal si comenzamos con la pata izquierda? -le acerca su mata hacia el humano- claro...si es que no piensas volverme a atacar.

Tanto el humano como Ivangel se sentían nerviosos ante la situación...sin embargo, Erik termino estrechando mano a pata, este luego con mas confianza le dijo.

-Ehmm...bueno, supongo que ya usted nos conoce, ¿no?

-Claro Clover -le contesta cortesmente el conejo- creo que hemos comenzado con la pata izquierda, mi nombre es Mike.

-Que bien, otro mas. Dice Erik inconscientemente algo molesto.

-No te preocupes, soy mejor que el agente amigo de Jack.

-Espera, ¿tambien conoces a Jack?

La expresión de el misterioso conejo al igual que su tono de voz eran de confianza, este le dijo.

-Conozco a varios Jack mi querido amigo...bueno, creo que el ambiente esta algo apagado, vamos a colocar algo moderno para que nos sintamos mejor, ¿vale?.

Este tomo el Walkman que tenia en su cinturón y luego de cambiar el casete de el aparato comenzó a sonar una música un tanto relajante, Erik con una expresión de confusión pregunto.

-¿Eso...es Jazz?

 _-_ Bueeeeeeno, Jazz moderno en realidad, créeme cuando te digo es algo molesto conseguir de estos tipos en estos días, pero vale la pena _._

-Suena como música de ascensor. Dijo Erik

-Ay bueno, los jovenes de hoy en día de seguro escucharan otras cosas...pero en fin -Dijo mientras comenzaron a caminar- has la pregunta que quieras.

-Bueno Mike...exactamente,¿que eres exactamente?

 _¿en serio?_ \- fue el pensamiento que tenia Mike en su mente, este le respondio con sarcasmo.

-Vaya no se...estas orejas y nariz siempre me e cuestionado de mi existencia si soy un conejo o algún otro tipo de mamífero... -ahora volvió a tomar su tono amigable y algo bromista- aunque no lo crean mis amigos, aquí es donde trabajo, soy un vigilante.

 _-¿Pero que es lo que vigilas?._ Le pregunto Ivangel

Luego de esa pregunta el tono de voz de el conejo sonó algo mas energético en ese momento.

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta mi espiritual amigo, prepara tus "chakaras" porque esto sera algo difícil de explicar...verán mis amigos, estas puertas son mas especiales, ¿recuerdan la puerta a la que entraron que estaba en medio de el pasillo?, bueno mis amigos, esa puerta es la que me comunica con su mundo.

-Aguantate ay, ¿mi mundo?.

-Bueno..."TU" mundo no, entiendo que luego de un acontecimiento que viviste en "carne propia", tu y Jhonny eligieron irse al universo en el que se encuentra Zootopia.

-¿Universo? -dice Erik y de repente su expresión parece de sorpresa-...no puede ser...entonces, ¿tu eres una especie de vigilante de universos?.

-Excelente mi amigo, has acertado rápidamente en lo básico, hay una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga cantidad de universos, pero yo estoy enfocado en el mundo en el que existe Zootopia, pero en eso hay algo un tanto mas especifico, el cual es estar al tanto de los hechos o la situación en el que esten Nick y Judy.

-Aguantate allí conejo, si vigilas a Judy y a Nicholas ¿cual es su finalidad para eso?

-Veras mi querido amigo de poco pelaje, esa pareja juega un rol fundamental en básicamente todos los universos en el que estén, siendo pareja, esposos, simples amigos o inclusos enemigos a muerte, ese zorro y esa coneja se podría decir que son los "protagonistas de la historias"

-Vaya, eso es impresionante. Dice de la misma manera.

-Si, lo se amigo.

-Oye, y por casualidad...¿acaso hay otros yo?. Pregunta un poco curioso.

-Mira...-dice en un tono pensativo- si te digo la verdad...casi no...es mas, a pesar de que vigilo mas de 300 universos, creo a ti te e visto en dos o tres universos mas, también hay algunos de humanos, pero estos apenas pasan de la docenas, eso si contamos que hay inclusive si contamos al resto de multiversos que no son de Zootopia, tenemos millones de posibilidades amigo, pero a ti en verdad solo los e visto en este Universo.

Erik en ese momento se detuvo en medio de el pasillo mientras que Mike avanzo unos cuantos metros hasta que noto que el humano y la criatura no le seguían, se quedo pensativo al escuchar esas palabras, no pudo evitar sentir que su existencia algo miserable, al saber que no solo era el mundo humano o el mundo en el que ahora vivía...eran millones, a lo mejor habían cantidades incalculables de personas o quienes que fuesen quienes vivían en ese universo, podían tener una vida tranquila como cualquiera o tenían una gran aventura que les convertía en grandes personajes o alguien que simplemente estaba allí, llenando una gota de agua en ese descomunal océano que era el multiverso...era algo peculiar, a pesar de que el ahora sabia que era uno mas de las incalculables vidas que habían en casi todos esos universos, a la vez eso le dio algo de ánimos para tratar de superar a cada uno de ellos; Mike le sacudió desde la muñeca y sacándolo de el trance.

-Hey Erik, ¿estas bien?, te quedaste algo pensativo.

-Em...si...estoy bien, nadamas estoy sorprendido por todo esto...

-Muy bien mi amigo, antes de seguir respondiendo a tus preguntas, yo debo hacerte una, ¿no te quieres cambiar esa cosa?. Dice señalando le a su bata del hospital que aun tenia puesta.

-¿Acaso tienes ropa que me quede?

-Si la tengo, déjame llamar a alguien para que te la traiga

El conejo tomo aire y dijo.

-Ohhhhh Churus xdxd.

(Nora Del Autor: OK lo siento, ahora ya en serio)

-MIA!

De repente en el lugar se comenzó a escuchar una voz femenina.

-MIA, hoy tenemos a un invitado.

-BIENVENIDO ERIK CLOVER DEL UNIVERSO 141

-o.0, ¿Pero que coñ...?

-Ella es M.I.A, estas hermosas patitas de este muñeco la crearon y es mi asistente y mi amiga.

\- " _De amiga creo que la unica_ ". Pensaron tanto Erik como Ivangel

-¿DESEA CAMBIAR MI PERSONALIDAD ERIK CLOVER DEL UNIVERSO 141?, SOLO DIGA UNA EMOCIÓN.

Las palabras de la extraña voz no le daban tanta seguridad al humano, por lo que este solo dijo la primera que se le vino a la mete.

-Este...¿amigable?

-VAYA -Dijo ahora con la voz de una niña-, CREO QUE SERIA MEJOR QUE TE SE CAMBIARA, SIGA LAS INDICACIONES QUE LES DE Y LLEGAREMOS HASTA DONDE ESTARÁN SUS NUEVAS ROPAS.

-Ustedes no pensaran torturarme o realizarme pruebas dolorosas ¿o si?

MIA no dijo nada y Jack hizo un movimiento rápidos hacia el lector no nervioso, sino algo perturbado por la pregunta de el humano.

-Claro que no amigo, solo te dejamos a que para que descansaran un rato, ademas, cuando entras de golpe la puerta sufrió algunos daños, estas se arreglan por si solas pero hay que darles algunos minutos, mientras tanto eres nuestro invitado, no tengo muchos invitados desde que estoy aquí.

La sonrisa de Mike logro convencer a Erik de que MIA le guiase hacia donde le daría nuevas ropas mientra que Mike seguiría con su labor.

.

No tardaron en llegar a un largo en el que estaban lleno de todo tipo de ropa.

-TOMA LA QUE TU QUIERAS, TUVIMOS QUE CAMINAR UN POQUITO MAS DEBIDO A QUE ESTA ES LA SECCIÓN DE ROPA DE TU TALLA.

-Emmm...gracias MIA, gracias.

 _-ay que admitir una cosa Erik, en este lugar se te pierde la vista en el horizonte, este pasillo de ropa parece no tener fin._

-ESTE LUGAR SE LLENA CADA VEZ QUE MIKE DESCUBRE UN "AU" NUEVO.

-¿Esa es la abreviatura universo?, un "AU"

-HAY VARIAS, PERO ESA ES UNA DE LAS MAS CONOCIDAS Y FÁCILES DE RECORDAR

Entre las tantas ropas en el lugar, Erik tomo un Jean negros un poco rotos en las rodillas y una camisa azul azul marino con unas letras blancas que decían "New Age".

-No se, ¿como crees que me quede Ivan?

 _-Por mi te queda bien, estas como dicen algunos, "a la moda"._ Dijo la criatura.

-ES VERDAD, DE CUALQUIER MANERA, ¿DESEA UN ESPEJO?

-Pueeeeees.

Antes de que Erik pudiese responder un espejo de cuerpo completo adelante de el, al mirarse fijamente noto que su musculatura ya era mas grande, Erik casi nunca se veía en un espejo de cuerpo completo, tenia que admitir que se veía fenomenal, el entrenamiento seguido de el ZDP le habían dado un cuerpo de hierro, esta palabra podría cobrar un poco mas de veracidad al tener poderes...de repente luego de terminar de verse en el espejo noto que en el piso, tapados por los pantalones se podían ver algo.

Espera un segundo -Dijo Erik-...esos son...

Y en verdad lo eran, eran unos zapatos deportivos, Erik ademas de los de el, Jhonny y los demás amigos de su mundo, no había vuelto a ver unos zapatos jamas.

-¿Pero como es que...?

-EN UNOS POCOS UNIVERSOS DE ZOOTOPIA, ALGUNOS EXISTEN LAS PRENDAS COMO LOS ZAPATOS O CALCETINES.

-Que envidia, y yo que e tenido que cuidarlos para no ir al ZDP descalzo...MIA, no quiero sonar grosero pero, ¿podría pedirte una cosa?.

-SI, ¿QUE ES?

.

Mike había acabado de salir de una de las puertas, mientras estaba viendo hacia que puerta tomaría vio al humano y a Ivangel, la criatura parecía llevar una bolsa relativamente grande con algo a dentro, el conejo les pregunto.

-¿Acaso se fueron de compras o que?. Pregunto por la gran bolsa de plástico.

De repente la MIA dice.

-DISCULPA MIKE, PERO ES UN REGALO, ESPERO QUE NO TE MOLESTES.

-Claro que no MIA...a menos de que sea mi camisa amarilla para momentos casuales que tanto me gusta.

-CLARO QUE NO, ADEMAS, RECUERDA QUE ENTRE LAS REGLAS QUE ME IMPUSISTE, ERA EL QUE NUNCA DEBÍA PERDER ENTRE TUS ROPAS, ESA EN ESPECIFICO.

-Bueno, hablando de reglas -Dice Erik-, ¿Cómo diablos obtuviste este trabajo?.

La sonrisa que generalmente tenia en su rostro el conejo de repente se borro y se cambio a una expresión de tristeza, sus orejas comenzaron a caer y Erik se dio cuenta de que esta era una pregunta que no le gustaba responder Mike, pero antes de que se disculpara el conejo hablo en un tono casi sin emoción en la que la emoción mas cercana que tenia era la seria.

-Veras Erik...para este trabajo no cualquiera puede tenerlo, la vida que tuvo el mamífero debió cumplir con algunos requisitos, de igual manera depende de varios factores para el final, algún recuerdo o morir de cierta forma...tu lograrse entrar aquí sin mi permiso por que, por lo que veo, comienzas a cumplir esos requisitos...

-Pero...como... . Pregunta el humano sorprendido.

-¿Recuerdas la ultima manera de llegar hasta acá?...tu cumples ese requisito...fuiste asesinado tanto tu como tu hermano por alguien a quien estimaban mucho y le consideraban en un pasado como un gran amigo.

En ese momento, las manos de Erik hicieron presión por la frustración y el dolor de recordar aquellos momentos de dolor, justo cuando...el...acababa con su vida a apuñaladas y en sus últimos segundos de vida, veía como el asesino le arrastraba silenciosamente por el suelo mientras se acercaban a la habitación de su hermano; luego de que Erik lograse controlar sin aparentar su terror hacia esos recuerdos este le dice al conejo en una voz algo fría.

-En verdad, no quiero recordar eso por favor...como sea...pero...¿para que me cuentas esto?...¿acaso quieres que yo me encargue?. La ultima pregunta la hizo con un tono algo molesto.

La expresión de Mike parecía como si de repente hubiese tenido una idea, su sonrisa característica volvió a su rostro relajado y tranquilo, este le dijo en un tono igual a la de su expresión.

-Oh nononononono, no creas que tampoco es así de sencillo mi querido amigo, eres alguien muy "observador" Erik pero hay algunas cosas mas...hay ciclos...estos se deben respetar...y cuando estos terminen...bueno, la verdad ni yo lo se, recuerda que yo soy solo un vigilante y no un adivino, ¿en donde estaría la gracia de vigilar si ya sabes que es lo que pasara? -dice en un tono bromista esa pregunta- ¿no crees que ese seria un fastidio?, además de solo viajar de universo en universo no hay mucho mas que hacer.

-Veo que eres peculiar Mike, incluso para ser un viajero entre dimensiones...creo que te juzgue mal al principio. Dijo con una pequeña risa.

-Sabes que Erik...ya te había visto en otras ocasiones, pero en verdad, eres alguien que en verdad me dio gusto de conocer.

Apenas dijo eso una alarma sonó el el lugar, al mismo tiempo, un panel trasparente apareció en un costado del pasillo, este tenia la apariencia de una puerta blanca y liza con un pomo blanco y tanto en la parte superior como en la inferior decían " _auto-reparación completada_ ", Mike con unos de sus dedos toco la pantalla y la hizo desaparecer, este se dirigió al humano y le dijo.

-Ya esta lista, vamos a llevarte a tu universo Erik.

Durante su camino a la puerta Erik no podía evitar sentir curiosidad ante lo que hacia ese conejo, el poder ir a otros universos en cierto modo le pareció algo raro pero igualmente le anonadaban las posibilidades de poder estar en otros universos, pero de igualmente le parecía tanto triste como solitaria, al no tener algún familiar o amigo ademas de MIA en el lugar que tendría por quien sabe cuanto tiempo...en eso para tratar de cortar el extraño silencio que estaba en el lugar este le pregunto.

(ERIK) Mike, este sitio...todo esto...¿acaso querías hacer esto o no era tu elección?.

La expresión de Jack no era de alegría si no de indiferencia, este pensándolo respondió.

-Bueno...no tenia nada mucho mejor que hacer.

-otra cosa, cuando me hablaste de un ciclo ¿a que te referías?

La sonrisa de Mike de repente volvió con una apariencia un poco burlona.

Jej, lo siento mi amigo, pero no puedo decirte todo, temo que tendrás que averiguar todo "desde el principio"

-Pero a que te refie...

-UNIVERSO 141 AL FRENTE. Dijo MIA cuando llegaron a la puerta de el universo al que querían llegar

Al llegar a la puerta Ivangel luego de despedirse retorno al cuerpo de Erik, este se dirigió hacia el conejo y le pregunto.

-Entonces...¿esto es todo?, ¿acaso pasara algo mas?

-En realidad no, solo abre la puerta y estarás con los de tu universo, tu mente no sufrirá cambios luego de estar aquí, asi que no te olvidaras de mi con tanta facilidad.

-Lo que tu digas. Dijo Erik con sarcasmo.

-Pero...-de repente el tono de voz de Mike cambio a uno serio- no debes decirle a nadie lo que ocurrió aquí...

-De acuerdo.

Erik estaba apunto no tomar la perilla de la puerta, pero su curiosidad fue mayor y le realizo una ultima pregunta al conejo

-Mike...por casualidad...sabes como esta mi universo...me refiero en le que yo nací y mori...

De repente el conejo de golpe le interrumpió.

-¿Quieres saber si puedes regresar a tu universo o por lo menos saber como están tus familiares?...lo siento, pero no tengo información de esos universos, tu provienes de otros, y ademas, no puedes irte de tu universo, recuerda que tu elegiste este.

-Si...Bu...bueno

-¿Acaso no te gusta el lugar en el que estas?. Pregunto Mike

-NO, CLARO QUE NO, me gusta Zootopia, mes gusta las amistades que e hecho y sobretodo, que ahora todos son nuestros amigos...nunca vi a Jhonny tan contento en mi vida. Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Puedo ver que te preocupas mucho por tu hermano menor y por los de tu alrededor, eso es algo que vale oro mi amigo.

-Si, eso creo...entonces...creo que ya me voy. Dijo algo temblorosa su voz.

-Claro, para que veas que no pasa nada, yo te abro la puerta.

Tal como dijo Mike este le abrió la puerta, tras esta se veían poco a poco las siluetas de los agentes de la Z.I.A que parecían aun estar en ese pasillo.

-Cuídate amigo. Le dice Mike

-Igualmente, cuídate Mike.

Cuando Erik cruzo la puerta y esta entre lso dos mundo, Mike no se le ocurrio mejor cosa que hacer una pequeña broma

-Saludame a papi zorro y mami conejo amigo.

Aun así, Erik logro escucho la broma de Mike, el humano no pudo evitar sonrojase por ese comentario por algo que el estaba pensando y que sospechaba de Jhonny.

.

En el pasillo del hospital, los agentes de la Z.I.A aun trataban de dar explicación sobre lo que paso hace unos minutos

(MIKE) ¿Como es esto posible?, esa sombra y Erik desaparecieron junto a la puerta.

(MONA) ¿A donde se habra ido?, es posible que piensen que le hicimos algo.

(JACK) Es verdad, tenemos que tratar de averiguar que es lo que sucedió, pero podría pasar un buen tiempo hasta que veamos a-

De repente una luz llego al lugar y desapareció en un instante, la misma puerta volvió a aparecer ene se lugar, este luego de que abriera salio Erik pero este estaba completamente vestido de forma diferente, tenia ropa casual y lo que ellos no sabían que eran zapatos y una bolsa gris que no sabían que tenían mas de ellos, cuando el humano cerro la puerta esta desapareció.

(JACK) Oficial, ¿que fue lo que ocurrió?

(MIKE) Es verdad, ¿para donde fuiste?

(ERIK) Jaj, no se deben preocupar, yo también lo estaba al principio pero no fue nada...no puedo decir muchas cosas, pero el que estaba cerca de los agentes Wild y Hopps resulto ser un sujeto agradable...solitario, pero agradable; les puedo garantizar que no deberemos preocuparnos pro el.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Bueno gente, espero que el capitulo les haya gusta, en verdad trate de hacer el cap interesante, sin tratar de copiar tantas cosas de la historia de IronMaik 2095, espero que tanto su historia como esta les hayan gustado mis queridos lectores, muchísimas gracias amigo en verdad por darme el permiso para integrar a tu gran personaje a esta historia amigo :), ambos hicimos lo mejor que pudimos para nuestras historias por lo que esperamos que sean de su agrado. En serio gracias por haberme esperado tanto por actualizar esta serie.**

 **Ya hace varios días tuvimos un problema con lo del huracán pero no paso a mayores pero pasamos casi todo el fin de semana sin energía eléctrica, pensaba que para el martes tendría este capitulo listo...pero no contaba con una cosa...**

 **(COLEGIO) EPAAAAAAA!, NO TAN RÁPIDO MARICO.**

 **Pos si, y como los viernes tengo algunas cosas mas que hacer, decidí publicar esto hoy jueves; ah por cierto, a lo mejor a partir de ahora ese sea el único día que no publique actualización si tengo que seguir escribiendo el capitulo.**

 **Ahora si gente, me despido de todos ustedes y espero que nos leeamos pronto, hasta la próxima ;)**


	59. Capitulo 47

**(ARTURVEN) buenas mi gente, antes de comenzar el capitulo, les mando mis condolencias a todos los mexicanos que han sufrido por la fuerza de la madre naturaleza, les envió buena suerte a todos los afectados por el terremoto, ustedes son guerreros que se levantan tras las adversidades, ya terminando con mis palabras para nuestros hermanos latinos, comencemos**

Capitulo 47 "Una que otra sorpresa"

Jhonny logro encontró a los agentes de la Z.I.A del cual aun no sabia la increíble experiencia que había tenido, luego de poner todo en orden, fijo su vista en la bolsa gris que tenia Erik, este se sorprendió por el contenido de esta.

\- *o* Zapatos de todos los tipos y...*0* sandalias como las Croc, hermanote, ¿como encontrastes de estas aqui?, es imposible que aqui haya.

-Emmm...pues...por allí. Solo dijo Erik

Erik se limito a decir solo, por lo que luego de convencerle de que fue solo suerte de encontrar lo que había en la bolsa, se dirigieron a la habitación a la que habían dejado a Jhonny, en la puerta se encontraron a Nick y a Judy que se habían preocupado por la situación de hace varios minutos, luego de explicarles sobre lo que había sucedido los agentes de la Z.I.A tuvieron que retirarse de momento debido a una llamada de los jefes de Jack; en la habitación solo estaba Bogo parado en el centro de la habitación, aparentemente a los demás agentes les comenzaron a realizar las pruebas para saber cuanto tiempo debían quedarse en el hospital, la expresión de Bogo al ver a los cuarto oficiales fue bastante particular, debido a que este expresaba una media sonrisa en la que ellos no le tenían acostumbrados de ver en el, este dijo en un tono de satisfacción

-Muy bien oficiales, gracias a ustedes y al gran trabajo en equipo que logramos hacer, acabamos con los Buzekai, debido a que la mayoría de los miembros de la organización tanto aquí como en Europa o están muertos o son de muy bajo rango, Bellwether y los cazadores serán los rostro en que los ciudadanos descarguen su ira contra ellos, le esperan un muy largo tiempo en prisión.

-Eso es fantástico jefe. Dijo Judy.

-Así es Hopps...por cierto Clover -dijo dirigiéndose a Jhonny- ¿como se encuentra su ojo izquierdo?.

En ese momento Jhonny o pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que Breik le destrozo el ojo, lo que para el le dejo claro que había quedado medio ciego... el humano con una voz un tanto apagada dijo.

-Si...jefe Bogo...estaré bien...creo.

Los demás se quedaron algo confundidos por ese tono de voz algo desalentador por parte de Jhonny, en ese momento Erik con un tono esperanzador y con energía dijo.

-No se preocupe señor, mi hermano menor estará como nuevo para cuando volvamos al servicio.

Jhonny no entendía esa reacción de su hermano mayor...pero...esa sonrisa tan tranquilizante y llena de confianza, se transmitió rápidamente hacia el humano mas joven, terminando el momento Bogo dijo.

-Muy bien, hablando de vacaciones...queria darles esto.

En ese momento, Bogo saca de su camisa un sobre amarillo y se lo entrega a Judy, esta confundida pregunta.

-Jefe Bogo...¿que es esto?

-Creame Hopps, esto le hara saltar de alegria.

y por supuesto que eso paso, lo que había en el sobre resulto ser unos permisos firmados por la alcaldía que les daban permiso no solo de darles permiso para descansar esa y la semana que viene, sino que también en ese tiempo, les dejaban ir a un lugar que tenia como nombre "mineral harbor".

-Señorita Hopps, ¿que es ese lugar que la hace saltar de la alegría?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Ay Jhonny...es una ciudad hermosisima, tiene unas playas grandiosas y todo el lugar esta lleno de minas abiertas a todo el publico, incluso permiten que a todos lo que las visitan una gema del mineral del que tu quieras, desde hace tiempo e querido ir para ese lugar.

-Parece un lugar muy agradable. Menciona Erik.

-Eso mismo pienso muchacho. Dice Nick

-ESTO SERA GENIAL :3. Dice con emoción Erik.

En ese momento, Mona abre la puerta y les dice a todos.

-Disculpe por interrumpir el momento oficiales, pero nesecito que vengan los agentes Erik

Erik y Mona salieron de la habitación y subieron hasta una parte oscura de uno de los pasillos, este no comunicaba con los demás y en este lo utilizaban para guardas las camillas y sillas de ruedas extras que no se necesitaban en ese momento, mientras Jack parecía hablar con alguien, Mike se dirige hacia el en una expresión seria que no utilizaba muy seguida.

-Oficial Erik, el jefe de la Z.I.A y miembro del gabinete de defensa de la nación quería hablar con usted.

-¿Acaso se entero de Ivangel y de lo que paso?

-Si, incluso de lo de Exizel, el quiere hablar con usted sobre un tema importante.

-¿Acaso tomara mucho?, es que quiero volver con los oficiales

-Según el solo es para preguntarle algunas cosas rápidas, ademas de que nosotros ya le conocemos el no es de muchas palabras, por lo que si es por el tiempo no tomara mucho.

Para ese momento Jack se dirigio hacia el humano, para cuando Erik tomo el telefono Jack le dijo en un tono bajo.

-Ten cuidado y respeto con cada una de tus palabras.

Este tomo el teléfono y pregunto educadamente por el jefe de la Z.I.A...lo que le sorprendió es que la voz de el jefe era de que se escucho una voz bastante aguda, un poco parecida a la de el mafioso Big, por lo que debía ser un animal bastante pequeño aunque por su voz y su tono era seria y elegante, probablemente tenia de 60 para arriba, este le dijo.

 _-¿Usted es Erik Clover?, ¿el humano del cual menciono el agente Jack?_

-Si señor...

- _Goseer...Reynols Gosser, si usted quiere puede llamarme "Rey",no le haga caso al agente Jack de sea tan serio, es un esplendido agente pero demasiado estricto con sigo mismo y con los demás, no se preocupe por una formalidad total, en realidad soy alguien bastante informal fuera del trabajo._ Dijo con un tono algo mas relajado y de confianza.

-De acuerdo señor Rey.

- _Bien...ahora hablando de lo que quería, -Dijo mientras de fondo se escucharon como una hojas de papel se movían- escuche que no eres un mamífero común...incluso, lograste pelear y vencer a "algo" que nisiquiera los agentes pudieron ocuparse._

 _-_ Jej, pues...si, aunque tengo que admitirlo, me da algo de pena decirlo. Dijo algo apenado.

 _-Bien, primeramente , quisiera darle mis felicitaciones por la hazaña que hizo, salvo las vidas de no solo los agentes, sino todas las de la ciudad y tal vez muchos mas._

-Gracias señor Grosser, es un alago en verdad.

 _-En segundo lugar, quisiera preguntarle algo...¿no le gustaría formar parte de la Z.I.A?_

Erik tuvo que procesar unos segundos la pregunta para poder responder.

-¿Pero a que se refieres señor Grosser?

 _-Erik... me refiero a irte del ZDP e unirte a la Z.I.A, esta es una gran oportunidad, muy raras ocasiones logramos encontrar a un mamífero con un "amina-ceps" tan fuerte como usted y el suyo...si es tal como me a relatado Savage...usted seria nuestro miembro mas PODEROSO de todos, tendrá misiones en cualquier parte de el mundo por el bien de los indefensos, esa es nuestra función ademas de proteger al país junto a los militares...¿que dice?_

La respuesta de Erik le sorprendió a Reynolds, ya que fue bastante rápida.

-Lo siento señor Gosser...es una gran oferta y se lo debo agradecer, pero no puedo aceptarla

La reacción de el jefe de la Z.I.A fue algo confusa pero al mismo tiempo de curiosidad.

 _-¿y por que se rehúsa Clover?_

-Vera señor...no puedo por no querer, en realidad me gusta mucho su oferta...pero, creo que en verdad no puedo hacerla, en verdad me siento cómodo solo siendo oficial del ZDP, ademas...aquí también tengo una familia y no soportaría estar lejos de ellos...sobretodo de.

 _-¿Su hermano Jhonny?_ -Dijo Reynolds interrumpiéndole-, _el es su única familia biológica ¿no?._

 _-_ Eso es correcto señor.

 _-Es...una verdadera lastima...en verdad quiero que este con nosotros...que tal si hacemos un trato, como también me han dicho que su hermano puede poseer alguna de las habilidades de usted, enviare a Savage y a los agentes que le acompañan para ver su rendimiento, analizaran sus habilidades y se encargaran de que estas mejoren lo mejor posible en caso de que haya una emergencia en el que no tengamos a otro agente disponible._

 _-_ Espere un momento, ¿dice que hay mas como Savage con esas habilidades?

 _-Oh mi querido joven...tenemos a varios con distintas habilidades que son fundamentales para lograr los objetivos para concretar conseguir la victoria en cada una de nuestras misiones._

-Bueno señor...creo que eso si lo puedo aceptar, pero quisiera preguntarle algo si no es mucha molestia...¿usted...ya se entero de lo de...

- _¿Exizel?, si, pero no se confunda, no nos llevaremos a su hermano, solo queremos poder tenerlos en optimas para tenerlos en caso de no tengamos otros agentes que no estén disponibles, ademas que Jack, Mona y Mike son los agentes en el cual tanto usted como Jhonny ha tomado mas confianza, por lo que si van ellos tendrán algo mas de confianza, es mejor también para saber mas acerca sobre las habilidades que pudiera poseer su hermano menor._

 _-_ Eso me parece genial señor, en verdad se lo agradezco...pero en verdad, ya que Exizel a muerto, creo que no tendrá ninguna otra habilidad.

 _-Allí es donde se equivoca Joven, aun si no hay una entidad que nos provea de la energía de la cual pueden realizar proezas que ningún mamífero se pudiera imaginar, se pueden preservar, pero para esto se deben se deben seguir un régimen de entrenamiento especifico y duro...por lo que, aun sin la entidad, aun puede ser extremadamente poderoso._

Ni Erik como Ivangel sabían eso, ¿acaso Jhonny también podría ser alguien que podría tener algún poder?, eso le pareció algo bastante cuestionable, la voz de Grosser le saco de su hipnosis.

- _Muy bien Erik Clover, creo que me extendí demasiado, me comunicarse con Bogo para cuando vuelva a mandar a los agente para que los entrene, y es probable que vengan con alguien mas, que tenga buenas tardes._

-Igualmente señor.

.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, los médicos iban a retirarle los vendajes a Jhonny debido a que durante la noche se dio cuenta de algo impresionante...este podría ver por su ojo, por lo que decidieron a primeras horas de ese día, minutos antes de que llegasen , nuestros amigos estaban conversando por lo de Benjamín.

(JHONNY) *O* OH MY GOD, eso no puede ser.

(ERIK) ¿Ben tendrá una cita con Gazelle?, ¿como?

(JUDY) Parece que una forma en el que quiere agradecérselo, en realidad el hizo bastante, derribo una fuerte puerta metálica que , nunca pensé que la podría derribar, Benjamín se as ingenio y lo hizo pero como tuvimos que apurarnos, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ella para darle gracias.

(NICK) Aunque para sus amigas si. Dijo mientras les mostraba una foto de Sol y Valentina abrazando cariñosamente a benjamín.

(JHONNY) Jejejej, parece que abrazan a un oso de peluche, por cierto, ¿como esta Benjamín?

(JUDY) El esta bien, es mas, ni siquiera tuvo que ir al hospital, solo le mandaron a tomar unos analgésicos.

(ERIK) ¿y que hay de los oficiales que murieron?

(NICK) Sobre eso, la alcaldía quería hacer un homenaje publico, pero todos los familiares pidieron que fueran algo mas privado.

(ERIK) Creo que es algo entendible, no quieren general mucho alboroto y solo quieren que estén los familiares y los a amigos mas cercanos.

En eso llegaron tres animales con batas medicas, una era una una gacela, otro un conejo y el ultimo una nutria, estos dos últimos tenían unas vestimentas mas propias de un doctor y la gacela con una vestimenta de enfermera, la nutria se monto hacia la mesa en la que estaba al lado de Jhonny para poder estar frente a frente hacia el joven, este le dijo.

-Okey joven, ¿ya comienzas a ver?, ¿como lo sabes?.

-Pues doctor, pensaba que tardaría mucho mas en recuperar la vista...pero desde ayer en la tarde podía ver los vendajes y algunos agujeros que me permiten ver un poquito de el pasillo o la habitación.

-Bien joven, te quitare el vendaje y veremos que tan bien estas.

El doctor le comenzó a retirar los vendajes con cuidado, cuando termino de quitárselos y Jhonny abrió su ojo izquierdo con algo de fuerza ya que sentía algo de cansancio en el mismo, la expresión de todos era o de sorpresa o de alegría...el ojo de Jhonny esta prácticamente como nuevo, era como si la sangrienta escena de el y Breik hubiese sido solo un mal sueño...pero la cosa no termino allí, cuando Judy le dijo esto, Jhonny aun con los ojos abierto expreso su alegría con un grito de la misma manera, cuando dirigió su mirada hacia los demás noto que todos habían dado un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Que sucede?, ¿tengo algo en la cara?. Pregunto Jhonny confundido.

-Mejor dicho, en el ojo. Dijo Nick mientras le pasaba un espejo para verse...cuando lo hizo no lo pudo creer, tanto su pupila como su iris azul habían desaparecido completamente, en este solo se podía ver una estrella de un alegre color amarillo, la impresión de el humano no se hizo esperar y aunque al principio le pareció algo divertido y genial, se pregunto confundido como esto era posible.

Pero cuando se lo pregunto, se dio cuenta de que la estrella cambio de golpe a un símbolo de pregunta, en esta ocasión Jhonny si se asusto un poco por el cambio tan repentino, ninguno de los médicos lograron conseguirle alguna explicación a la extraña e increíble. Los médicos le realizaron diversas pruebas de la vista a Jhonny e increíblemente su vista estaba como nueva, ni cansada o limitada, podía ver perfectamente por su nuevo ojo izquierdo, algo que si era algo verdaderamente curioso, eran que el símbolo de su ojos podía cambiar cuando tenia una emoción de cierta fuerza, por ejemplo, cuando sentía una gran emoción de alegría o de confusión salia la estrella y los símbolos de pregunta, cuando como un dulce que le pareció delicioso, su pupila y iris se transformaron en un corazón rosado, cuando olio la basura que estaba cerca de el hospital, una X de color verde oscuro se formo y as con las distintas emociones.

.

Ya habían pasado dos días, a nuestros amigos ya les habían dado el permiso para dejar el hospital, al igual que ellos la mayorías de los oficiales ya estaban recuperados de gran manera, solo algunos que aun estaban un poco mal

Al estar en la salida de hospital salieron hasta la plaza central para ir a almorzar algo a un restaurante, en el sitio también hablaron sobre todo lo que paso

(JUDY) Al fin tenemos una tarde tranquila luego de esos Buzekai

(ERIK) Es cierto, no puedo creer que Bogo no haya dado dos semanas libres.

(NICK) Tal vez como ya esta terminando la temporada de apareamiento, el cornudo se relajo y les dio las vacaciones a varios, a muchos también les dio un tiempo libre, para ellos dejara a los que no estuvieron muy envuelto en la operación y algunos militares en la ciudad para cubrir las zonas débiles

(JHONNY) Eso me parece bien, sobretodo ya que los militares ya están algo mas experimentados con situaciones grave, esto les parecerá un juego; pero saben algo, me siento algo triste ya que el señor Jack se fue.

(JUDY) Si, ya hasta me había acostumbrado de verlo en las mañanas en la Jefatura.

(NICK) Hey mis amigos -dice en un tono mas alegre- no se me vayan poner triste por que se fue la zanahoria rayada, es hora de comer.

Al salir de el restaurante , todos ya estaban con el estomago contengo, a mitad de el camino Nick y Judy recibieron una llamada cada uno, la de Nick resulto ser de Mr Big mientras que Judy era de Bogo; aprovechando que estaban un momento solos los hermanos, Erik le comento a Jhonny lo que pudo a ver sido que su ojo comenzara a presentar características tan peculiares.

-¿En verdad Ivangel lo hizo?. Pregunto jhonny.

-Si, pero dijo que habría algún cambio, a lo mejor se refería a esto.

-Bueno, pero creo que me parece genial.

-¿Estas seguro?, ¿no te molestas?

-Por supuesto que no, se ve genial, ademas de que aun puedo tener mi ojo por lo general en la normalidad.

Ambos volvieron hacia los humanos e irónicamente la razón de las llamadas era algo similar, Big quería reunirse con ellos tan pronto salieran del hospital, mientras que Bogo les pidió que llevasen a Big a a jefatura para hacerle un interrogatorio, aun por haber ayudado en la operación de los Buzekai y ya haber comenzado a abandonar sus negocios y dejarlos a sus hijos para que arreglasen los problemas legales que tenían, el mafioso se reunió con ellos en un hotel lujoso no muy lejos de allí, ya luego de un cordial saludo subieron a la limusina de Mr Big y se fueron durante el camino.

(NICK) Entonces...mi señor, ¿que es lo que le hecho tomar eta decisión?, claro...si es que desea responder. Dijo Nick en un tono educado pero algo asustado.

(BIG) Veras Nicky...con el tiempo ya me e puesto algo viejo, y ya e tenido bastantes problemas con la ley...bueno...ma de los que estamos acostumbrados...por ello y luego de hablar en secreto con el juez, solo pagare una multa y me encarcelaran pero on uno que otro lujo.

Nick era el único que no reacción con sorpresa ante esas palabras, para el desde el principio sabia que de una forma u otra Big lograría convencer al Juez para que no le deje el resto de su vida en prisión, el viaje parecía que era para mostrarle a algo, en el camino Judy vio por la ventana una casa hermosa "casa" en la que ella ya llevaba un tiempo echándole el ojo y ahorrando un poco,tenia una rejas negras bastante elegantes con una decoración de una flor de color oro en cada una de las puntas de las rejas de afuera, sus paredes eran de un bello color plateado, el mármol del cual estaban hechos los pilares mas el techo de un color rojo apagado le daban una apariencia muy atractiva esto juntando le con el jardín verde oliva que le rodeaba le hacia.

(JUDY) Mira Nick, esa es la casa que te mencione tantas veces. Dijo mientras le apuntaba.

(NICK) Jej, vaya zanahorias, es bonita la verdad.

Las siguientes palabras de Big dejaron a la coneja sin habla.

(BIG) ¿Casa?, eso no es una casa, eso es solo el cobertizo de lar herramientas de jardinería.

Luego doblar en la esquina, nadie pudo creer lo que vieron después, luego de pasar por unas puertas en las rejas, una gran mansión estaba en el lugar.

La edificación era de tres pisos y de color blanco junto a unas luces amarillas que ya Judy se imaginaban lo bien que combinaran en la noche, el camino que llevaba caminando de ladrillos grises perfectamente pulidos y estaban acomodados perfectamente uno de otro, los mismo eran con el jardín de todo el lugar,los arbustos y los pocos pero grandes arboles de la propiedad parecían haber sido cortados con una exactitud total, en la grama no había ni una sola hoja de los arboles o el resto de plantas de el lugar, flores de todos los colores que se imaginasen rodeaban las paredes externas de el lugar, ante esto Big dijo.

-Bueno señorita Hopps, espero que su nueva casa le guste.

¿QUE?, ¿ESCUCHO BIEN?, ¿PARA ELLA?, esto debía ser algún error, Judy no podía creer que el señor Big le estaba dando esta descomunal casa para ella.

-No se confunda señorita, esta..."casita" en verdad se la quiero dar, luego de que se volviera a arriesgar por mi, aun siendo alguien que a roto las leyes para el bienestar de mis negocios y de mi familia, poniendo en peligro su integridad y su trabajo... creo que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, me disculpo si se ve pequeña.

-No señor Big, en serio, no tengo...palabras para describir esto...en serio...gracias señor.

-Que esplendido, ya que tengo ir a la jefatura con ustedes para antes de el anochecer, ¿les parece si realizamos un mini-tour por el lugar?.

Todos accedieron de manera automática junto a Big y a sus guardaespaldas que le rodiaban aun siendo el lugar zona segura; la primera parte de el lugar era la gran puesta de entrada de color blanco junto a grabados de aves y flores de color amarillas y miel...el lugar por dentro era gigantesco, el piso era de mármol de un peculiar colo crema, dos escaleras que se juntaban para llegar en el segundo piso, el barandal de estas tenían un grabado de un ríos con peces que estaba a dentro o afuera de el mismo, la cocina era espectacular al igual que todo el lugar, el piso de madera de caoba extremadamente pulida y brillante al igual que la mesa con sus sillas, los platos y utensilios de porcelana y acero inoxidables era un sueño para la coneja; una sala de entretenimiento, en el cual había de todo, con solo presionar un botón en una de la paredes, estas se abrieron por la mitad dejando ver un televisor de 55 pulgadas, Nick se quedo babeando cuando vio tanto lujo debido a que Big nunca le dejo entrar a ninguna de sus propiedades, era tal como el pensaba e incluso mas; maquinas para caminar, maquinas para hacer palomitas, asientos masaje adores de cuero de color negro y marrón, en el lugar aproximadamente habían casi 20 habitaciones que ya estaban emocionados de ver, los pasillos estaban llenos de obras de arte de distintos tipos, algunas eran solo un paisaje, otras de diversas escenas históricas, pero en todas estaban extremadamente bien hechos.

En la parte trasera de la mansión se encontraba una piscina de agua cristalina y una orilla todos los bloques de mármol que le conformaban , también poseían grabados de distinto tipos, ya el resto de el lugar era mas de los majestuoso pero algo repetitivo; al salir de e lugar Judy le decía a Big que ella estaba agradecida por este hermoso detalle, este le dijo.

-No te preocupes mi niña, esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer...sobretodo pro alguien que se arriesgo por mi, su novio y sus amigos.

-Espera señor, ¿como supo eso?. Pregunto algo apenada.

-Ay mi niña, se ve en sus ojos, pero si algo que nunca me imaginaba, fueera que Nicholas encontrase a una joven tan bella, educada y considerada como usted...en verdad eso me alegra -fija su mirada hacia Nick con seriedad y algo molesta- y tu Nicholas... si algo le pasa a esta joven y resulta que eres tu...te tendré algo MUY ESPECIAL, ¿capiche?

Nick aunque al principio pareció nervioso, este de forma seria y cortes le dijo.

-No se preocupe señor, yo le amo y la defendere con mi vida si es necesario.

.

Nuestro cuatro amigos ya estaban cómodos en el sofá de la casa de Nick, el señor Big se había entregado pacíficamente y sin muchos rodeos, pero debido a su edad se le permitió tener una cama cómoda incluso un ventilador para que este no sufriera calor en las noches, nuestros amigos no dejaban de hablar sobre lo que paso en su día.

-Ay Nick, no lo puedo creer , luego de firmar unos papeles...podre quedarme allí, y pensar que la casa que tanto me gustaba era solo el cobertizo. Dijo Judy.

-Creo que le caes bien a Big -Menciono Erik-

-Por cierto señor Nick...una pregunta...¿usted se ira a vivir con Judy no?

-Jej...pues si mi amigo...te tengo que decir que si. Dijo con sus mejillas algo sonrojada.

-¿pero entonces que hará con esta casa?.

AL realizar una pregunta, Nick le lanzo a las llaves a Erik...ambos tuvieron que esperar algunos segundos para entender el mensaje.

-Muchachos...cuando termine de acomodar todo y Judy y yo nos acomodemos...esta casa sera suya.

-¿¡QUE!?. Dijeron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

-Bueno , si, ni en sueño pensare en vender esta casa, si me ir un tiempo luego de que Judy se instale del todo en el lugar, pro lo que prefiero dejarle la casa a ustedes...a, por cierto; Finnik algunas veces podría venir.

-a no, eso si lo sabemos, ya se a quedado algunas veces...¿y que hay de el.. Estaba apunto de terminar la pregunta Jhonny

-¿Mi auto? -Pregunta Nick- a no,no,no,no,no...a mi bebe yo me lo llevare cuando me vaya, ¿no pensaron en que tambein se los daria?.

-Nop, en realidad es algo pequeño para nosotros. Dice Jhonny.

-Bueno, a partir de mañana nos comenzaremos a preparar para ir a nuestro viaje de vacaciones. Dice Judy con emoción.

-Al fin me pondré mi traje de baño, llevo tiempo que no me o pongo. Dice Nick.

-Por favor, que no sea una tanga; ya tengo bastantes imágenes perturbadoras de "algunas" de sus películas señor Nick. Dice Jhonny.

-Jej, no te preocupes muchacho...hey, ¿y si vemos una película?, ¿que dices Zanahorias?. Le pregunta Nick a Judy.

-Okey, me parece excelente.

Unos minutos antes de que comenzara la película, los hermanos humanos se fueron a cambiar a una ropa mas frescas, unos shorts cortos y camisas sin mangas...por parte de Jhonny cuando se había terminado de cambiar se dio cuenta de algo...en su mesa de noche esta el frasco grande con todas esas pastillas...de las cuales se le olvido tomar antes de ir a la operación contra los Buzekai...se quedo pensando en algo...en su cuerpo, ya no tenia las marcas de las apuñaladas de Alex...ya sabia por que todos en su mundo le tenían miedo o odio...y eso ya no existía...el ya era alguien completamente nuevo...una nueva vida le deparaba el destino...con un sonrisa de satisfacción tomo el frasco y mientras le miraba se dijo.

-Vaya...quien diría que estas pastillas, mantuvieron vivas a tantas personas si me la tomaba...pero...creo que son un recordatorio del pasado.

Al decir so , dejo caer el frasco con todas las pastillas en el cesto de basura de el baño de su habitación, este dijo.

-Y no las necesito...ahora si, comienza una nueva vida.

En ese momento, se escucho la voz de la coneja llamándolo para que todos vieran la película.

-Ya voy señorita Judy, allí voy.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) bueno mi gente, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado , se que algunos no se esperaban algunas "sorpresitas" presentadas el el cap de esta ocasion; para este punto quisieras decirles algunas cosas que e estado pensando...el cual es en terminar la serie.**

 **-¿¡QUE, COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!?**

 **Podrían** **pensar algunos, y créanme gente, no a sido algo fácil de pensar, sin embargo...no es algo que e decidido al 100% pero al menos para esta serie a lo mejor se concluye en lo próximos 10 capítulos o incluso acabaría en menos, y para los que se lo pregunten...si...la serie la terminaría en las vacaciones.**

 **Es probable que algunos estén confundidos pro esto, luego de entrenamientos y peleas ya para un tipo de serie de tipo fantasía o Shonen o algo parecido, les debe parecer extraño algo tan tranquilo para otros debe ser algo sin mucha importancia.**

 **Como dije, aun no e decidido terminar la serie de manera definitiva ya que, aunque tengo otra historia esa es mas fácil y rápida de escribir, es probable que siga con la continuación, pero por el momento es algo probable ;). Hasta aquí mi gente, me despido en esta ocasión de ustedes, nos leemos luego.**


	60. Capitulo 48

**AVISO, LEER TODAS LAS NEGRITAS POR FAVOR, PARA EVITAR PROBLEMAS EN LOS FUTUROS COMENTARIOS**

 **(ARTURVEN) Hola a todos, lamento no haber dado un aviso sobre esta pausa, pero con las clases no e tenido oportunidad de escribir mas capítulos, aun estoy en las actividades de ingles y comencé a realizar la primera comunión que estaba muy retrasado; pero en fin, este capitulo tendrá algo de LEMON, no tan fuerte pero se entenderá lo que pasa, por lo que les aviso para evitar algún problema o comentarios expresando su molestia, ahora si terminando con esto, comencemos.**

Capitulo 48 "Hola vacaciones, conociendo un poco a los sentimientos"

El resto de los días antes de el viaje hacia Mineral Harbor, Judy les aviso a sus padre les recomendaron pasar por la casa de un hermano de Bonnie, la madre de Judy, de igual manera Nick visito a su madre para avisarle de su viaje, el resto de los días la madre del zorro fue visitando la casa de Nick; igualmente, Cloy y Trixie tendrían un viaje con algunos de sus hermanos, por lo que el resto de esos días casi no se pudieron ver hasta el domingo por la noche, estos se irían por la mañana hacia sus pequeñas vacaciones.

Esa noche los seis se reunieron en la casa de Nick a charlar un poco, allí se menciono que Big tuvo una condena de 5 años de prisión, junto a una fianza de medio millón de dolares.

-En realidad, el señor Big iba a recibir cadena perpetua, pero parece que el juez se apiado de el. Dijo Nick

-Eso parece -Dijo Erik-, por cierto Nicholas, ¿como harán con los gastos que tendrán en un futuro con lo de la mansión?, saben que no sera nada barato.

-Oh si, el y un amigo que Big le salvo el pellejo muchas veces se encargaran de eso, eso a cambio también de que ayude a su hijo en los posibles negocios que tenga en un futuro...y les juro que sus siguientes negocios si serán legales. Dijo Nick

-Eso es lo que espero zorro astuto. Dijo Judy.

-Pienso igual que Judy, creo que ya tenemos suficiente con los de los Buzekai. Dijo Trixie

-Bueno, pero miren el lado positivo, la principal banda de la ciudad ya no operara, y los Buzekai están tanto desmantelado aquí como en Europa, por lo que las cosas serán algo mas tranquilas a partir de ahora. Dijo Nick

-En fin -Dice Cloy- creo que deberíamos irnos, ya es de noche y tenemos que irnos temprano para llegar a buena hora. Dijo Cloy

-Es cierto. Dijo Trixie

-¿y para donde irán?. Pregunto curioso Jhonny

-El lugar es una ciudad en una costa, tiene un playa pequeñas pero dicen que es muy buena, igualmente tiene un puerto, es un lugar bastante entretenido.. Dijo Cloy

-Suena interesante, iremos a un lugar similar...¿como se llama el lugar?. Pregunto Erik

-Pueees -dijo Trixie-, el nombre es...

Ene se momento su teléfono sonó, este luego de cortar dijo.

(TRIXIE) Lo siento, era mi papa, dijo que tenemos que terminar de arreglar las maletas.

(ERIK) En ese caso, ¿quieren que les acompañemos?

Ambas se sorprendieron por esa oferta.

(CLOY) Pero...las dos no vivimos cerca de cada una

(JHONNY) No hay problema, yo voy voy con Trix y mi hermanote va con tigo, ¿les parece?

Ambas aceptaron y cada pareja fue por su camino.

.

ERIK POV

Fueron unos 15 minutos de caminata hasta llegar a la casa de Cloy, esta estaba en el final de una calle cerrada con casas de un estilo parecido, la casa de la loba era de color azul celeste y un techo de color blanco por lo que se podía ver, tenia unas rejas blancas que separaban a la cera y tenia un pequeño jardín, este tenia varias flores y otros tipos de plantas.

-Parece una linda casa. Menciono Erik

-Jej gracias, era de mis padres cuando llegaron al país y cuando me tuvieron a mi y al resto de mis hermanos, se la dieron a un tío que pasaba por un mal momento económico...el murió hace unos tres años.

-Oh vaya...lo lamento.

-no te preocupes -Dijo Cloy-, luego de limpiarla y pintarla, mis padres dejaron que viviera, arreglaron los papeles como un regalo por mi cumpleaños numero 18.

-Jej, aun recuerdo esa fiesta en esa ocasión...¿por cierto?, ¿esa no fue la vez en la que uno de tus hermanos se emborracho con Cooler y amanecieron en el techo?, creo que su nombre era Rafael ¿o me equivoco?

Cloy dejo salir un suspiro, como su estuviera recordando un mal recuerdo.

-Si...ese es, aun no puedo creer que haya hecho eso.

-Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, creo que se llevarían bien esos dos con Jason

-Creo en tu palabra en ese punto...pero sabes, hay algo de esta casa, que aunque ahora es mía, no me gusta. Dijo en un tono algo triste

-¿Que es si lo puedo preguntar?

Cloy tomo aire como si estuviera algo nerviosa por lo que fuese a decir, sus palabras sonaron con un lamento y tristeza.

-Es solo que ...por las noches no puedo evitar sentirme tan sola...eso en verdad me deprime.

Erik no sabia que decir con exactitud, sabia que debía decirle algo a la loba para poder ponerla de buen humor...este pensó.

 _-Por ti, me quedaría las noches que tu desees._

Cuando Erik vio el rostro de Cloy vio que esta expresaba sorpresa, en sus mejillas se lograban ver un ligero sonrojo aun con su pelaje...entonces Erik se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió...el no lo había pensado...el lo había dicho en verdad sin darse cuenta...el rostro del humano se lleno de un fuerte color rojo como si fuese un tomate, con nerviosismo y vergüenza dijo.

-A-a-a-ay, ¿a-acaso dije eso o lo pensé?, es, este...me voy, buenas noches.

Erik casi se fue corriendo de el lugar, este tenia la esperanza que Cloy se olvidase de lo que dijo y entrase a su casa, el humano se dijo para si mismo.

 _-MIERDA!,MIERDA!,MIERDA!, ¿tenia que decir esa estupidez ahora?, ahora si la cague, va a pensar ahora de que soy un raro...ahora...ahora...no podre decirle que..._

-!ERIK¡

El humano se dejo de mover cuando escucho la voz de Cloy acercándose, este aun con su rostro sonrojado se volteo hacia donde la loba cuando estuvo a sus espalda, este no tenia siquiera el valor para abrirlos ojos, este solo le dijo entre tartamudeos.

-Cloy mira...yo...yo...la-lamento lo que di-dije, juro que jamas lo pen-pensé bien...tu..tu me podrías per..

Sin previo aviso Cloy se lanzo haca Erik dándole un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, el humano no tardo en devolverle el abrazo con el mismo sentimiento...esta le dijo en un tono cariñoso.

-Eso a sido lo mas lindo que me has dicho Erik.

Erik no pudo evitarlo y devolvió el abrazo con los mismo sentimientos, el suave pelaje de sus brazos y cuerpo era irresistible de tocar...por su mente paso el pensamiento de besarla con pasión pero aun estaba indeciso si en verdad hacerlo...de repente Cloy le dijo.

-Bueno Erik, me tengo que ir...pero antes.

Sin que este se lo imaginara, Cloy le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda a Erik...la suavidad de sus labios acariciando su mejilla le transmitió tranquilidad y una felicidad que nadie le había hecho sentir en tan poco tiempo con una acción; sus ojos se abrieron como platos y en lo poco que pudo ver del rostro de la loba luego de ese beso, vio que tenia satisfacciones y felicidad...lo siguiente fue luego de que vio como entro Cloy a su casa, la voz de Ivangel sonó en la cabeza de el humano

 _-Amigo felicidades, ya estas mas cerca._

-AY IVANGEL!, no me asustes así, por poco me das un infarto...espera, ¿desde hace cuando estas mirando?

 _-Acabo de terminar de entrenar, es que logre dominar unas habilidades que había perdido y cuando salí, ya estaba Cloy dándote un beso...en una mejilla, pero es un avance_

-Jaj...pues...creo que en eso tienes razón...¿vamos a la casa?

 _-¿caminata o teletransportacion?_

-Pues...creo que lo segundo.

.

JHONNY POV

Como su hermano, aun que ambos se fueron en distintas direcciones, tardaron 15 minutos igualmente par llegar al hogar de la loba, ya estando cerca el humano le menciono.

-Espero que disfrutes mucho tu paseo, ¿quienes irán por cierto?

-A ver... iran Cooler...Maite y Missi, el novio de Missi y...Angela.

Al escuchar ese ultimo nombre, a Jhonny se le helaron los pelos de los brazos, la tranquilidad de volver a estar lejos de Angela le reconfortaba.

-Bueno, ¿y que esperan hacer por allá?. Pregunto Jhonny

-Ir a la playa, ver que lugares hay para hacer algunas compras, ya sabes, cosas que casi no podemos hacer ya por el trabajo.

-Suena divertido...pero sera algo triste no acompañarlos.

-Tu iras con Judy, Nick y Erik; el suyo si sera un viaje genial.

-Tengo que admitirlo...es verdad, no puedo evitar sentirme muy emocionado...es decir...sentiré un viaje a un lugar que no es la ciudad de Zootopia...generalmente no salia mucho...la gente antes no me tenia mucho..."cariño" por decirlo así...pero...ahora puedo caminar con tranquilidad, CLARO, aun habrá algunos animales que me vean extraño por mi apariencia, pero eso es mejor que lo que sentían antes.

Trixie noto que en varias de las palabras de Jhonny sonaba como si estuviera recordando un triste recuerdo, un pensamiento que aunque ya no existía en su presente no podía evitar recordarlo...de repente la loba se abalanzo hacia el humano dándole de frente hacia su rostro muy cerca, jhonny se sonrojo y le pregunto.

-Esteeee...¿que es lo piensas hacer?. pregunto con algo de nervios

-Bueno...se me acaba de ocurrir una cosa...¿que tal si te doy un regalo antes de irme?

El corazón del joven se comenzó a acelerar por lo dicho...este por unos momentos pensó que era un beso pero trataba de imaginar otra cosa...no podía ser que era eso ¿o si?...Trixie dijo en un tono algo juguetón.

-Cierra los ojos.

El rojo de su rostro de denotaba bastante, incluso Trixie se rió un poco de su estado y le pidió que se tranquilizase, que si no lo hacia no le daría su "regalo"...Jhonny hizo caso y en ese instante, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir esa extraña calidez al estar junto a ella...sus manos acariciaban su espalda tocando su suave pelaje comenzando a meter sus manos por la camisa de Trixie, sentía como su aliento acariciaba tierna mente sus labios, ya al tenerlos tan cerca incluso Jhonny inclino un poco la cabeza para tratar de besarle...sintió como su aliento se alejo un poco, en ese momento , aun cuando fuese un segundo, por su mente pasaron muchos pensamientos; _¿acaso no me iba a besar?, ¿que iba hacer?, ¿le asuste?, ¿debí abrir los ojos y luego besarla nada mas?_ ; esas y muchas otras preguntas de su mente fueron los que predominaron...de repente, sintió como una de las patas de Trixie le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda, de repente, esta le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda con lo que el humano abrió los ojos instintivamente, aun sin creer por lo que había presenciado la loba dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro junto a un tono de alegría.

-Bien, espero que pases unas gatas vacaciones, adiós.

Esta se despidió mientras caminaba a su casa...Jhonnny aun cuando la loba se volteo y no le miraba de frente, siguió agitando la mano en forma de despedida, de su voz se escuchaba un tono fantasioso mientras tenia una sonrisa del mismo tipo en su rostro, su rostro aun tenia ese color rojizo mas en sus mejillas...de repente cuando miro en un charco de agua que estaba en el lugar, descubrió algo de lo que se sorprendió...en su ojo izquierdo se formo un gran corazón rosa, este avergonzado se tapo el ojo y salio de el lugar...ya habiendo caminado unas dos cuadras comenzó a darse cuenta de algo algo.

-Espera...¿que tal si vio el corazón?...ay dios mio...¿que...que tal si ahora lo sabe?..que tal si sabe que...ESPERA QUE DIGO...¿como se si...en verdad me gusta?...AY MALDITA SEA!...creo que...estas vacaciones me aclaren la mente...tal vez...tenga que preguntarle sobre esto a Erik...pero,¿como le preguntare sin que se de cuenta de que en verdad me siento raro por alguien?

.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron el resto de la noche pensando lo sucedido con Trixie y Cloy...

A la mañana siguientes, los tres se alistaron temprano, ya para las 8 Am, los cuatro ya estaban en la salida de la ciudad.

(JUDY) Hola Vacaciones, esto sera fantástico! -exclamo la coneja-, ¿no lo creen chicos?

(JHONNY) Sin duda señorita Judy

(ERIK) Creo que luego de tanto trabajo nos merecemos un descanso. Dijo con tranquilidad

(NICK) Este zorro concuerdo con ustedes...bueno, mejor metamos la pata al fondo a esta belleza hasta el fondo.

Luego de decir eso, Nick acelero hasta donde mas pudo con su auto.

.

El viaje duro casi cinco horas,en el transcurso se disfruto mucho del paisaje, contando algunas historias en el camino, escuchando música , llegando al destino, lo primero que vieron aun estado un poco lejos, un puerto en el que llegaban pequeñas embarcaciones con turistas e igualmente otras embarcaciones que posiblemente fuesen bienes o algo similar; a la distancia se podía ver que el lugar era relativamente grande y este no se acercaba al tamaño de Zootopia, se podía ver que en el centro de el lugar que existían diversos edificios de varios colores, pero algo extraño era de que una gran parte de el lugar eran zona pequeña, en otras palabras casas normales como una zona rural o no mu desarrollada...

Al entrar el la ciudad, Judy y los humanos se dieron cuenta de que muchos de los negocios de el lugar tenia al referente a los minerales o piedras preciosas, mas que todo en el lugar antes de llegar a la zona urbanizada se veía que lo mas existente en el lugar eran comercios, restaurantes pequeños, casas de canje de dinero o joyas, en eso Jhonny dice.

-Vaya, señor Nick, este lugar parece un bonito pueblo, pero por lo que veo creo que les gustan las piedras preciosas

-En eso no te equivocas mi amigo -Dice Nick- Este lugar aunque tanga bastante lugar de pueblo, en este lugar prácticamente no existe la pobreza, muy cerca de acá hay varias minas en las que puedes conseguir casi lo que quieras, eso y el turismo aunque parezcan mentira hacen que este lugar en menos de 10 años se convirtiera en uno de los sitios turísticos mas grandes de toda la zona.

-¿A que te refieres Nicholas?. Pregunto Erik

-Verán muchachos, aunque esto no lo parezca, hace aproximadamente 20 0 15 años, este lugar no tenia ni la mitad de su tamaño, apenas se sustentaba por la pesca y en parte de el turismo, no era la gran cosa pero era algo...hasta que la gobernación quiso hacer un sistema de drenaje mas desarrollado para este lugar encontraron una gran cantidad de cobre...a las posas semanas se comenzaron a encontrar mas y mas cosas, como oro,hierro, incluso se han encontrado diamantes...y no solo diamantes, no mis queridos amigos, diamantes grandes junto a algunas minas que fueron encontradas con el tiempo.

-¿y por que tardaron tanto si se supone que hay minas?. Pregunto Jhonny

-Parece que durante una fiebre del oro hicieron algunas minas caseras...pero resulto que lo que encontraron eran solo la capa ya que no habían visto mucho, ademas de las que se descubrieron estaban muy ocultas por la vegetación.

-Aunque hay algo que me gusta de este lugar -Dice Judy- , aun teniendo tantos ingresos, hay mucha personas que están tranquilas con sus casas.

-Eso no te lo creas del todo zanahorias -Dice Nick-, en este lugar en las casas que parecen pequeñas, resultan tener muchos lujos como pantallas plasmas, cocinas de lujo y otras cosas...aunque prefieren no mostrar tanto esos lujos hacia afuera, en parte es por que la gente acá prefieren estar tranquilos en su zona de confort...qui son algo conservadores pero es un gran lugar, e venido acá unas cuantas veces antes de conocer a mi conejita. Dice mientras con una pata acaricia la cabeza.

-Ay Nick, no lo hagas que estas condiciendo. Dijo Judy con una expresión de placer al sentir la caricia de Nick

-Bueno...hablando de otra cosa, aquí esta la cosa que nos dio el jefe...dice que el lugar se llama..."Gold and Diamond Marines"

Luego de unos diez minuto de búsqueda por la zona alta de Minerla Harbor...cerca de la playa lograron llegar su destino...el hotel era increíblemente grande, el edificio de 8 pisos era de una bello color vinotinto, las paredes tenia grabados de olas y botes con pescadores, en la entrada había una alfombra larga de colores blanco y verde pasto, había un pequeño pasillo que dejaban conectados junto a unas puertas de cristal, el lugar tenia un letrero con el nombre del hotel que de un lado estaba un lingote de oro y de otro otra imagen pero esta de un diamante, el lugar tenia unas pequeñas palmas que daban un toque tropical al elegante lugar, nuestros cuatro amigos luego de estacionar el auto fueron en dirección hacia la puerta...en el trayecto los humanos se detuvieron por alguna razón, Judy les pregunto que sucedía y ambos señalaron a dos vehículos...uno era una camioneta grande de la marca Grand Cherokke de color blanco del 2012, en la parte trasera del vehículo tenia dos stikers algo de desgastados, uno decía _"i love Zootopia"_ mientras que el otro decía _"yo amo Perú";_ la otra era una toyota hilux 2015 de un color azul marino, Judy les pregunto.

-¿y que tiene que ver esas camionetas?

Ambos les comentaron que esas camionetas se parecían mucho a una de los dos que tiene el padre de Trixie y la otra de un hermano de Cloy...dejando esa extraña casualidad, estos se dirigieron hacia la recepción de el hotel para saber cual era su habitación...de repente, una voz femenina que tenia alegría en su voz llamo a Jhonny...sin embargo, este no actuó con su típica actitud alegre, este a cambio, actuó con nerviosismo, como si a quien estuviera a punto de ver fuese alguien no deseado para el.

-Ay no...no,no,no,no,no; díganme que esa no es...

Y efectivamente...era Angela quien se lanzo hacia haciéndole caer al piso, luego de fingir que se alegraba al verla, vio a quienes le acompañaban...Trixie que traía puesta unos jeans cortos y una camisa azul con la imagen de una carita feliz; junto a ella estaban otros lobos, una loba de pelaje gris y de ojos cafés, esta tenia una camiseta corta azul que le llegaba hasta el estomago y un pantalón negro (Missi), otra loba del mismo pelaje pero de ojos azules, traía unos pantalones cortos de color rosa y una camisa de cuadros negros y blancos (Maite); Cooler que traía una camisa negra de mangas rojas con una calavera de ciervo en el pecho y unos pantalones rasgados, habían dos lobos mas, uno macho de color café oscuro tanto de pelaje como de ojos, media 1.82 m, este traía una camisa roja con un diseño de rasgado negro y unos pantalones largos (Rafael) y una loba de pelaje blanco y ojo amarillo, de una camisa morada y pantalones largos azules.

(JHONNY) ¿¡Trixie!?, ¿¡Pero que haces aquí!?. Pregunto sorprendido.

(TRIXIE) Lo mismo te lo pregunto...oye, ¿te vas a que dar en este hotel?

(JHONNY) Si, ¿a que viene la pregunta?

La expresión de los demás lobos fue de sorpresa, Missi respondió por Trix.

-Pues resulta que todos también nos quedaremos en este lugar.

-¿En serio?, vaya , eso si es una coincidencia, ¿y por que no nos habían dicho que venían para acá también?

-jej bueno, creo que luego de salir del hospital, se nos corto algo de tiempo, ademas de que tanto mi papa como el de Cloy quisieron estar con nosotras casi toda la semana. Dijo Trixie.

-En fin, ¿que tal si nos vamos a registrar?

El hotel por dentro era grande, en la parte, había una pequeña fuente junto a algunos muebles de color negro, por lo que todo los lobos con excepción de Cloy se fuero a sentar, la recepción era jaguar de contextura delgada, este traía un traje negro, este se sorprendió al ver a los oficiales de Zootopia, Nick, Judy y a los humanos, este se tardo unos cuantos segundos para reaccionar.

Cuando estaban terminando de seleccionar los asientos, nuestros amigos fueron a ver el alrededor de hotel...el único que se quedo mientras veía como los demás se alejaban, Nick se quedo en la recepción, este le dijo a jaguar.

-Hey amigo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Claro caballero, ¿que seria?.

Luego de que Nick saliera, todos fueron al restaurante de el hotel, gracias a los permisos de la alcaldía , estos podían pedir toda la que quisieran...ya cuando terminaron de comer, Judy de repente le toco el hombro y cuando este se volteo, Judy le indico hacia una mesa, la coneja parecía sorprendida por la expresión de su rostro...esta indico hacia una mesa pequeña, en esta estaban una zorra de pelaje blanco y un vestido azul, esta comía junto a un conejo de pelaje gris que parecía tener una especie de chaqueta que dificultaba su visión.

(JUDY) Nick, ¿no crees que esos sean Mona y Jack?

(NICK) Claro que si Zanahorias...yo me encargo de esto.

El zorro con una sonrisa en su rostro y tranquilidad, se acerco a la mesa en donde estaban la pareja, esta se apoyo en la espalda de la silla y dijo dirigiéndose hacia el conejo.

-Entonces...¿como estas zanahorias rayadas?

Los dos agentes lo miraron al decir eso, Mona simplemente le saludo de manera amistosa mientras que Jack aunque algo sorprendido le saludo, este le pregunto como lo identifico tan rápido, por lo que Nick dijo.

-Me dejaste la nariz enferma por llevar esa colonia que siempre te echabas antes de ir al ZDP.

-Te dije que cambiaras de colonia Jack. Dijo Mona.

-Pero es una de las que mas me gustan...bueno, para la próxima vez la cambio

En ese momento llega Judy, luego de que se pasara una momentánea emoción al saludarlo esta le pregunto.

-¿y que hacen ustedes acá señores?, ¿acaso hay una misión super especial?. Esto ultimo dice en un tono silencioso.

-No señorita Hopps -Dijo Mona-, esto se puede considerarse como unas vacaciones...digamos que estas son algo...especiales. Esto ultimo le dice en un tono coqueto hacia Jack.

Ambos oficiales se confundieron cuando vieron el rostro de Jack que rápidamente se iba sonrojando...por lo que con vergüenza dijo.

-Bu-bueno...digamos que...Mona y yo somos...este...una pareja.

Ambos agentes reacción con algo de sorpresa, Mona se le acerca y le jala un poco del cuello de la camisa...esta le dijo en un tono juguetón y algo demandante.

-¿pareja?...no se cariño...¿no quisieras decir otra palabra?...no se...¿que tal una con la N?

-Esteee...¿Novios?. Dijo con una sonrisa quebradiza.

Mona le felicita dándole un beso en una mejilla; Judy no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras que Nick trato de aguantar la risa, ambos se despidieron yendo a diferentes direcciones...al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con los demás, cuando les preguntaron cuando por que tardaron tanto no lo creyeron por que Jack estaba en ese lugar, ante eso Nick dijo.

-Bueno, creo que ya tenemos el combo casi completo, ¿quien mas creen que se nos va a aparecer?

En ese momento, por un costado de la calle se vio como una camioneta familiar para el zorro se estacionaba, esta tenia un diseño de un zorro guerrero sosteniendo a una diseño de la misma raza, en eso el zorro se acerca hacia una de las ventanas de la camioneta y...confirmo lo que pensaba...este era Finnick quien se colocaba unos lentes oscuros mientras se ponía en una posición muy cómoda...de repente, cuando le saludo el zorro fennec bajo la ventanilla y le dijo.

-¿Tu no me vas a dejar de seguirme, verdad?

-Bueno...mas o menos.

Mientras tanto, en la parte trasera de repente se abrió, de este salio alguien que nadie espero...Jason, este en una mano tenia una cámara con la que se grababa.

- _Muy bien gente, aquí estamos en Mineral Harbor, este lugar parece de la ultra verga, sera interesante, saludos amigos_. Dije Jason

 _-Mamate un huevo._ Dijo Finnick mientras hacia un gesto con una pata

 _-Y ese es mi compa Finnick, es medio mamón y chaparro pero es buena onda._

En ese momento le da pausa a la grabación al ver a Erik y Jhonny, estos corren para hablar sin saber como todos estaban en ese lugar.

-Compas, ¿que hacen acá?

-De vacaciones amigo. Dice Erik

-¿y tu que haces acá?. Pregunta Jhonny

-Es que el Youtube de acá da mucho mas dinero que en nuestro mundo, acá no son tan cabrones con ese aspecto, y como nadie me quiso contratar para ningún trabajo allá, decidí crearme un canal de Youtube aquí, y como conocí a Finnick y nos hicimos buenos compas decidí grabar nuestro viaje en modo de Blog para comenzar.

En ese momento Finnick le dice en voz alta.

-Recuerda que solo accedí por que me des el 25%.

-No te preocupes fierro, te voy a dar tu parte de las ganancias.

.

El resto de la tarde solo pasearon por algunos lugares de el pueblo debido a que la tarde llego mas rápido de lo que esperaron. El plan al menos de nuestros cuatro amigos era el siguiente: en la mañana ir para donde el tío de Judy, en la tarde ir a la playa, y en la noche ir a ver que podían ver y comprar en los centros comerciales, ya en el piso ultimo de edificio, los humanos y la pareja inter-especie buscaron su habitación, Judy por alguna razón sabia que Nick había hecho algo de lo que ella no estaba enterada, esto era debido a la satisfacción que había expresado en su sonrisa tan calmada de esa tarde.

(NICK) Muy bien muchachos, ya que todos tenemos nuestras maletas les daré las tarjetas de sus habitaciones -Nick saca unas tarjetas blancas y de tres lineas verde claras con un numero cada una-...la numero 169 es la de Judy y mía, la tuya Erik es la 171 -se la entrega a Erik-, y la tuya Jhonny es la 175 -igualmente se la entrega-; si pasa algo, el chico de recepción dijo que en cada habitación hay unos números para cualquier cosa, comida o otra cosa; cuídense y duerman bien muchachos, ¿nos vamos zanahorias?. Dice el zorro en un tono romántico mientras toma a Judy por la cintura.

La coneja acepta aun con nerviosismo y ambos van a su habitación, con la tarjeta la pasan por una ranura al lado de la puerta, en esta parpadean dos pequeñas luces verdes y luego de girar el pomo de la puerta esta se abre, mientras se abre la coneja comenta.

-Vaya, pero que futurista.

-este es el futuro zanahorias, ademas es un hotel cinco estrellas por lo que no te sorprendas si vemos algún que otro lujo.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

.

JHONNY POV

La habitación era grande y de paredes blanca junto a las esquinas rojas, había una cama matrimonian de sabanas rojas y almohadas amarillas perfectamente acomodados, había un televisor de 35 pulgadas en la pared al frente de la cama y de bajo de este había un sofá de cuero color marrón, en cada costado superior de la cama habían dos muebles pequeños de madera con dos cajones cada uno y tenían una lampara arriba cada uno; a la izquierda de la cama había una puerta blanca y de un pomo color bronce que debía indicar al baño, al frente y a la derecha había unas puertas de madera que eran el closet, al lado derecho del closet estaba un balcón algo pequeño pero con las dos sillas de el lugar bastaban, luego de ver la habitación este se dejo caer en la suave, este dijo en un tono de placer.

-Oh si, pero que rico, esta cama es como una nube...espera.

Al analizar un poco el entorno, este se dio cuenta de que el lugar no era para una persona, este parecía mas a una habitación para una pareja, de repente la puerta se abrió y este vio que eran Cooler, Trixie y Angela, los tres se sorprendieron de que el humano estaba en ese lugar, luego de preguntarle este dijo.

-Esta es mi habitación, aquí tengo mi tarjeta.

-Pero yo también tengo la mía y con esta abrio la puerta. Dice Trixie mientras muestra la tarjeta.

-Espera un momento Trix...-Dijo Jhonny-...dámela un momento.

Al comparar las dos tarjetas, se dieron cuenta de que tenían el mismo numero de serie...lo mas probable es que esto era un error, por lo que para evitar algún problema con los lobos este se fue a la recepción para ver si podían resolverlo...pero...sin avisar, Angela lo temo de la muñeca izquierda, esta le dijo en un tono coqueto.

-No te preocupes querido, si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación 7u7

Por unos segundos a Jhonny se le puso la piel de gallina...Trixie le tomo del brazo derecho de Jhonny jalandole hacia ella y alejándole de Angela, esta le dijo con determinacion.

-El no ira con tigo.

-Exactamente. Dijo Jhonny

-Oh ¿y porque no?. Dijo con una sonrisa de soberbia

-Por que el se quedara con migo

-Por supues...¿!QUE COSA¡?. Pregunto el humano sorprendido.

-De eso nada, el se ira con migo. Dijo Angela mientras le jalaba el brazo izquierdo.

-Que no, el se quedara con migo. Dijo jalando el brazo derecho del humano.

-Cooleer auxilio!, están practicando división con migo! D:

Cooler logro separar las dos lobas, luego de esto este dijo.

-Ya basta, en primera, el no dormirá con tigo Trix ni con tigo Angela.

-Es cierto Trix.

Luego de discutirlo, Trixie logro convencerlo para que dejara a Jhonny dormir en la habitación en el mueble, Angela se entristeció ante eso mientras Cooleer le cargaba mientras la loba lloraba...ya para cuando se fueron Trix le dijo.

-Muy bien, ya que se fueron, tienes total libertad de dormir.

-Bueno, creo que mejor acomodo el mueble. Dijo Jhonny mientras iba hacia.

-Hey, ¿no me escuchaste?, te daba total libertad para donde dormir.

Esto lo dice Trixie mientras se recostó en la cama mientras con una pata le trataba de acercar al humano a la cama, lo loba no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la expresión que tenia Jhonny de vergüenza.

-Bi-bien...pe...pero permiteme cambiarme.

Jhonny fue el primero en entrar al baño, este al entrar vio los azulado de la cerámica de el baño, en este había dos espejos, uno grande en forma ovalada y otro mas pequeño pero este permitía ver mas de cerca como si fuese una lupa, la regadera era de colores plateados y dorados junto a una placa de vidrio que impedía que el agua mojare el piso.

-Vaya, esto si es elegante.

Este salio con un short negro como uno de fútbol y una camiseta gris sin mangas con algunos emojis indicando los días de la semana...cuando Trixie salio, a Jhonny por poco le sangre la nariz...esta traía una camiseta purpura sin mangas y uno short corto al igual que humano...sin embargo, Jhonny noto algo...al mirarla pe su pecho no pudo evitar mirarle los senos, este no había recordado ver las la única noche que durmieron querer verla en ese lugar a propósito o haber notado antes el tamaño que tenían que para el estos eran algo grandes.

-¿Que tal me veo?

El humano salio de su trance al escuchar la voz de Trixie, este solo dijo que se vea bien mientras se iban acomodándose en la cama, esta dijo.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a Coleer que hiciste esto.

-Emm...gracias...en serio es un buen gesto de tu parte Trix.

La loba se inclino y se recostó en hombro de Jhonny, este paso su brazo en cima de ella abrazándole...en un momento dado decidió hacerle una pequeña caricia en en la cabeza, esta pareció disfrutarlo por lo que siguió hasta que esta comenzó a inclinarse mas y mas hacia el, primero era su hombro pero ahora casi la mitad de la loba estaba en cima de el humano...este solo dijo que era mejor dormir, pero en el momento que ya iban a apagar la linterna Trixie se quedo abrazada hacia el humano, con una voz cariñosa dijo.

-Buenas noches.

Con una sonrisa y algo sonrojado dijo de el mismo modo mientras apagaba la luz.

-Igualmente, ten dulces sueños.

Unos minutos mas tarde, aun cuando Trixie dormía este tardo un poco mas mientras pensaba en la situación...una semana durmiendo con Trix...era bastante hasta para el, una cosa era solo una noche, pero una semana...esa idea incluso le abrumaba al el, mas aun que no entendía sus sentimientos hacia la loba, últimamente esta actuando de una manera algo diferente a la que es normal en el,este pensó antes de conciliar el sueño.

 _-Sera que...¿me estoy enamorando?...¿me gusta Trixie?._

.

ERIK

UNOS MINUTOS ANTES

Erik se encontró con una situación algo similar, este al entrar a la habitación se encontró con Cloy quien había terminado de cambiarse, ambos se preguntaron por lo sucedido y aunque el tenia la misma idea que Jhonny, a la mitad del pasillo Cloy le detuvo.

-¿Que sucede Cloy?

-No podemos hacer nada, mira en el reverso.

EN el reverso de la tarjeta y en letras negras y pequeñas decían

 _"No se podrá hacer ningún tipo de cambio en la habitación si este no a sucedido unas dos horas después de haber pedido la habitación, solo se devolverá su dinero si no a afectado la propiedad del hotel, gracias por su estadía en nuestro hotel"_

-Rayos...creo que no podemos hacer nada...¿que hacemos?

-Bueno..puedes dormir con migo.

Erik estaba a punto de negarse...pero luego pensó lo que Cloy dijo la noche pasada al acompañarla a su casa...¿ser que ella aun se acordaba de eso y lo hacia a propósito?, de cualquier modo Erik tomo esto tomo como una oportunidad para hacer sentir mejor a Cloy.

-Muy bien, solo déjame arreglar mis cosas y nos vamos a dormir.

Cloy acepto y luego de varios minutos ambos se cambiaron; el humano se puso unos shorts naranjas y una camisa amarilla sin mangas con una palmera en el centro...su reacción fue igual que la de su hermano menor al ver el cambio de ropa de la loba...se puso una camisa negra en la que tenia un estampado de las costillas y la columna vertebral , esta le llegaba hasta poco mas de la cintura que tapaban en gran parte sus shorts blancos corto, lo mismo sucedió con Erik ya que este no había notado sobre los pechos de la loba.

 _-Wooh...que sexy..._

El humano se sobresalto y sonrojado trato de tapar su rostro, Cloy algo curiosa le pregunto que era lo que pasaba.

-Yo-yo-yo lo lamento...yo no quise decir...eso...yo en verdad.

-¿decir que?, no dijiste nada.

En esta ocasión la mente de Erik no se conecto con su boca, en esta ocasión logro guardar su comentario para el solo, cuando esto se acostaron y apagaron las luces, el humano sintió como Cloy poco a poco se apoyaba en pecho...en esta ocasión el humano no se quedo atrás y abrazo a Cloy haciendo de que estuvieran mas juntos de lo que ya estaban, la loba no entendía bien que era lo que el humano quería hacer...este le dijo.

-Cloy...no te preocupes...estas noches no vas a dormir solas...yo estaré con tigo, no te preocuparas por nada...estamos de vacaciones y debemos relajarnos y...disfrutar estos momento.

Los ojos de la loba se iluminaron y una sonrisa compresiva se dibujo en su rostro...Cloy rápidamente se quedo dormida mientas se acurrucaba en el pecho del humano y ambos se quedaban juntos.

.

NICK Y JUDY POV, EN ESOS MOMENTO.

Ambos también se alistaba para dormir mientras charlaban sobre lo de mañana.

-Sera genial, espero que mi tio te caiga bien.

-No te preocupes, le caeré bien, siempre lo hago. Dijo Nick con confianza en su voz

-Eso si no te acuerdas cuando conociste a mis padres 7-7...de cualquier modo...¿no crees que aquí toleren nuestra relación?

-Bueno...no creo que esos idiotas les importe, si se molestan ¿cual es el problema?, lo único que importa es que nos amemos. Dijo el zorro.

-Eso es cierto...pero mientras tanto.

De repente Judy se impulso hacia el zorro, estos se comenzaron a besar con cariño y mas tarde, con pasión, el zorro les tomo de la cadera a Judy quien comenzó a acercar su pelvis hacia la de el zorro...este estaba a apunto de detenerle, Judy le tomo de una pata y le dijo.

-Nick tranquilo...no pienso hacerlo...todavía.

Esto tranquilizo a Nick por unos instantes...solo por unos instantes, ya que Judy volvió a responder pero ahora con una voz juguetona.

-Pero ni pienses que tampoco haremos nada hoy

-En ese momento, Judy se quito su camisa dejando al descubierto sus sostén negro, la coneja aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, no podía evitar esconder su sonrojo y algo de vergüenza al dejarse ver por alguien así pro primera vez...esta comenzó a sentir como Nick suavemente le besaba mientras le decía.

-Nosotros también vinimos a descestrezarnos zanahorias...también merecemos algo de tiempo para nosotros.

Primero fue un costado de su cuello para luego ir a su pecho...Nick no pudo evitar mover un poco los pechos de Judy mientras aun tenia el sostén, pronto paso su lengua por el cuello de Judy para sentir su sabor, la coneja comenzó a tomar la espalda de Nick...de repente sintió como las patas de Nick iban por su espalda tratando de desenganchar el sostén de Judy, esta se aparto por unos momento con su rostro completamente rojo, esta dijo en un tono de nerviosismo.

-Nick!, ¿¡que fue lo que dije!?

-Jej, lo siento, me deje llevar un poco. Dijo en su tono bromista.

-Te-te dije que había un limite...aunque me gustaba pero...

-Entonces muéstrame Judy -Dijo en un tono algo juguetón-, ¿hasta donde te atreves llegar hoy?.

A Judy se le ocurrió una manera de complacer a Nick sin hacerlo con el de manera completa...aunque tal vez tendría que hacer una cosa algo vergonzosa...esta logra quitarle los pantalones a Nick, el rostro del zorro comenzó a calentarse y ponerse rojo poco a poco al ver como Judy parecía estar haciendo lo que el pensaba que iba a hacer...esta vio en el bóxer rojo de el zorro un bulto que comenzaba a sobresalir en la ropa interior...en ese momento el zorro dijo.

-Judy...si vas a hacer lo que vas a hacer...por favor, ten cuidado con los dientes.

Judy,mas sonrojada de lo que ya estaba, esta comenzó a lamer el bulto de el zorro, Nick no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de placer mientras Judy poco a poco lo seguía lamiendo hasta que vio que este iba elevándose mas y mas, al dejar de lamerlo, esta beso con pasión a Nick mientras con una pata masajeaba el miembro de el zorro, las lenguas de los dos danzabas para tratar de que una fuera superior a la otra...en un momento, Nick alejo a Judy para que no le siguiera tocando, este dijo con la respiración algo ajitada.

-Vaya Judy...no sabia que...eras tan buena pero...creo que en verdad...deberi...deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy.

-Bueno...creo que tienes razón.

EN ese momento, Nick aprovecha que Judy esta distraída para darle un beso en la frente, este le dijo.

-Esa es mi conejita, vamos a dormir.

La pareja se abrazaron con cariño el resto de la noche mientras los rayos de la luna llenaba al habitación junto a al oscuridad de la noche.

.

Erik comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se habrían lentamente, al comenzar a tener la sensibilidad mas activa se dio cuenta de que tanto sus muñecas y tobillos estaban amarrados juntos junto a un trozo de tela, también su rostro labia un vendaje que le dificultaba su visión, este trato de liberarse pero no pudo, por lo que se sorprendió por la dureza de el material, mientras se movía se dio cuenta de que este aun estaba en la cama...de repente, por uno de los rayos de la luna se vio como una sombra se acercaba a la cama, Erik le dijo en un tono demandante.

-¿Quien eres tu?, si fuiste el que me amarraste a esta cosa, te digo de una vez que me sueltes.

-Hermanote.

Erik al voltear a su lado derecho con dificultad logro ver a Jhonny que estaba en la mismas circunstancias, este no sabia como no se había dado cuenta de su presencia antes...de repente, vieron como una segunda sombra se acercaba y hacia ellos, estas se pusieron en cima de cada uno de ellos, a los dos sintieron como unos dientes les quito los vendajes que les limitaban la vista...por Erik era Cloy y por Jhonny Trixie,ambas caninas tenían una mirada juguetona y picara , ninguno de ellos entendieron que era lo que pasaba, trataron de preguntar que era lo que sucedía, estas los besaron antes de que pudieron responder...ambos se congelaron los primeros instantes antes de comenzar a disfrutarlo...Erik no sabia como seguir, el aroma y esos dulces labios hacia que quisiera que ese momento nunca acabara...estas decidieron subir de nivel, ambas lobas comenzaron a usar sus lenguas para penetrar las bocas humana, al principio los ahogo por la diferencia de tamaño, pero a los poco segundos lograron equilibrase, tanto Trixie como CLoy mientras seguían besando de manera apasionante comenzaron a meter sus potas por debajo de las camisas de los humanos, estas primeramente luego de alejar sus labios les quitaron las camisas a los hermanos y posteriormente ellas lo hicieron con las suyas.

Los dos humanos estaban tan rojos como una manzana al ver a las lobas sin sostén, ahora sin las camisetas parecían aun mas grandes, debían admitir que el uniforme si sabia esconder bien algunos secretos, estas comenzaron a saborear las piel de los humanos saboreando su cuello y pecho, ante esto Trixie menciono en un tono coqueto.

-Parece que...los humanos tiene un sabor especial, ¿no lo crees amiga?

-Sin duda alguna.

Aun con la excitación del momento, esa frase no les agrado a Erik o a Jhonny.

Erik sintió como Cloy se acorrucaba en su pecho, la sensación de los pecho de Cloy estando en contacto con su pecho comenzaron a provocarle muchos pensamientos no muy puros aunque si muy placenteros. Este vio como Trixie bajaba hasta el estomago de Jhonny, esta pregunto en un tono algo temerosa.

-¿Te importa si bajo mas?

-El tono de voz que utilio Jhonny para contestarle estuvo lleno de nerviosismo.

-Em, Trix...creo que...hemos tenido bastante por esta noche...no crees-

Antes de que terminara la oración, Trix utilizo una de sus patas traseras para acariciar al entrepierna de Jhonny, el humano no pudo evitar soltar algunos gemino bajos, la loba volvió a preguntar en un tono casi de suplica.

-Por favor...¿puedo?

De repente Cloy sin quedarse atrás al paso de la situación, esta se acomodo y puso la cabeza de Erik entre sus pecho...este en sus primeros segundos se asusto y no sabia que hacer...hasta que se rindió y solo se quedo quieto, CLoy le pregunto calmante.

-¿te gusta en donde estas?

Erik no puedo evitr su sonrojo, pero acentuó la cabeza en forma de decir que si.

-Eso me alegra amor...espero que hagamos esto mañana.

.

Erik de repente despertó de su sueño, abrió los ojos de sorpresa al ver que una tela negra le tapaba la vista pero lograba percibir los rayos del sol...aun que mas que todo, estaba desilusionado por el fin de ese sueño.

- _Mierda...era...solo un sueño...creo que, en verdad estoy perdiendo la cabeza por Cloy._ Fue su pensamiento

De repente Erik sintió como una pequeña presión tocaba la parte posterior de su cabeza hacia adelante...cuando miro hacia arriba vio que era Cloy aun dormida quien le empujaba su cabeza hacia el pecho de la loba...el rostro de Erik al saber de que en verdad estaba entre los pechos de la loba de quien estaba enamorado se puso como un tomate maduro.

-o-o...Ay...virgensita santa.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) VAYA! UN MES Y DOS DIAS SIN PUBLICAR NADA!...SOY TAN RÁPIDO COMO COMO EL INTERNET EN VENEZUELA XD; bueno gente, en verdad lamento no haber avisado mucho o también por haber tardado tanto en publicar un capitulo nuevo, pero debido a las cosas que les mencione al principio tal vez me explique un poco.**

 **Lo bueno es que hace poco termine otra de mis historia, lo que también explico por haber tardado tanto en traer este capitulo, con eso en claro ahora podre pensar un poco mas en los capítulos mas la rapidez con la que los publicare.**

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo de hoy?, en realidad no soy muy bueno en esto,pondré de momento M por si acaso la pagina se enoja por dejar cosas como estas en clasificación T, por lo que tratare de "aprender" para hacerlo y describirlas bien...7u7 retomemos los fics M...¿pero como eran que se llamaban :V?...ay no me acuerdo D;**

 **De cualquier modo, les agradezco por su paciencia (de nuevo), espero que hayan disfrutado, nos leemos.**


	61. Capitulo 49

**(ARTURVEN) Muy bien mis amigos, espero que estén muy bien gente, hemos vuelto para leer otro cap, que SE, que les gustara, gracias por la recepción de el ultimo capitulo y por su espera, son los mejores, ahora si, vamos con el cap.**

Capitulo 49 "Un día de relajación"

Jhonny se despertó de sorpresa por un extraño sueño que tuvo, al abrirlo, no pudo evitar sentir como uno de los rayos del sol le daba cerca en la cara, este al mirar a su costado vio a Trixie dormida como un angel, este le vio entre las sabanas en su cuerpo completo, este se sonrojo ante ver tan bella figura.

 _-Diablos, ¿como alguien puede ser tierna y sexy a la vez?._ Fue su pensamiento al verla.

Mientras este se movia la loba se despertaba, este con un tono alegre le dijo.

-Hola Jhonny, ¿que tal dormiste?

-Fantastico...fue una buena noche.

La loba fue a cepillarse los dientes mientras mientras que Jhonny fue al balcón para disfrutar un momento de la vista, a la altura en la que estaba podía ver los otros edificios que oscilaban hasta los diez pisos el mas alto junto a las casas cercanas, mas adelante podía ver la franja de agua de la playa impactando junto a la área amarilla de un tono pálido junto a ese bellas palmas que daban ese toque tropical que le traían algunos recuerdos de su mundo humano, Trixie al salir del baño le comento a Jhonny.

-Oye, ¿irán a la playa tu y los demás?.

-Claro, pero primero iremos yo, los señores Nick y Judy y mi hermano para un tío de la señorita Judy.

-Bien, pero no tardes mucho, no sera tan divertido si no estamos todos.

-No te preocupes, para luego de medio día estaremos en la playa.

Nuestros amigos serian los primeros en adelantarse, para cuando Jhonny salio y cerro la puerta este vio a su hermano mayor en el pasillo, este parecía algo tenso por su expresión, Jhonny le dijo saludándole alegremente.

-Bendiciones hermanote, ¿que tienes Erik?

-Ben...dicion Jhonny, disculpa, es solo que...emm, tuve una...situación algo peculiar. Dijo tratando de disimular todo lo que soñó y como había despertado.

-Jej si...a mi me paso algo parecido. Dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

-No lo creo, fue algo muy extraño.

-Pero lo fue...es que...

Erik noto que el sonrojo en su hermano menor iba aumentando lentamente.

-Fue un sueño que tuve ayer..era de noche y...estábamos en una habitación...ambos... - De repente Erik complementa la frase.

-¿amarrados de las muñecas y los tobillos?

La expresión en Jhonny por unos instantes fue de sorpresa, mientras este volvió a sufrir una expresión de vergüenza...

-Este...si...lo estábamos...de repente te escuche como si le exigieras a alguien mas "¿quien eres tu?"...

Erik volvió a terminar la frase, pero en esta ocasión lo dijo con mas sorpresa.

-¿si fuistes el que me amarraste a esta cosa, te digo que me sueltes?

El nerviosismo poco a poco iba ganando fuerza en su voz.

-Bu...bueno...si...Cloy y Trixie estaban alli y...pues...nos estaban b-b-besando...y...bueno...este...

Jhonny noto que el rostro de Erik tambien se puso rojo, este con nerviosismo le pregunto a Erik.

-Bu...bueno...si divinas que paso luego de esto...creo que en verdad soñamos lo mismo...a ver hermanote...¿que-que paso luego?. Pregunto con nerviosismo.

El rostro de Erik se puso como un tomate, su tono de voz al igual que el de Jhonny se lleno de nerviosismo.

-Despues de eso...pues...las dos se quitaron las camisetas...las dos volvieron a besarnos pero ahora con...este...con len...lengua...por ti trix te comenzo a tocar en...

Jhonny uso e cuello de su camisa para tratar de topar su rojo rostro, este incluso dejo soltar un pequeño chillido; ninguno de los dos podía verse a los ojos sin sentir incomodidad o vergüenza, ya que de alguna manera ambos estuvieron en el mismo sueño y recordaban cada detalle.

-Carajo, ¿como es que paso esto?. Dijo Jhonny.

-Mira Jhonny...en verdad no lo se, esto nuca nos había pasado aun cuando Ivangel llego a mi cuerpo.

-Lo se y...diablos, pensé que en verdad estaba pasando.

-Espera...-le dijo Erik-...¿dices que pensabas que era real?...entonces...

Antes de que Erik terminase su frase, Judy y Nick salieron de su habitación. el zorro tenia puesta su típica camisa verde con flores hawaianas y unos pantalones playeros rojos; Judy tenia una camisa azul claro de mangas cortas amarrada a la altura de la cintura por su costado izquierdo, traía unos pantalones cortos y un sobrero de playa, el zorro les pregunto a los hermanos.

-¿Que hacen ustedes en el pasillo?

-Nada, nada Nicholas -Dijo Erik rápido-, solo hablamos de...una cosas de hermanos, jejej. Eso ultimo una risa nerviosa algo raro en Erik.

-En fin chicos, vamos a pedir algo para desayunar y luego ir a visitar a mi tío.

.

Luego de una hora, nuestros amigos llegaron a la dirección que le dieron los padres de Judy, estos llegaron a una calle cerca de una avenida, curiosamente todas las casas de el lugar eran algo pequeño para ser un lugar con tantos recursos, la dirección en la que la que Judy iba vieron un lugar algo particular, era una casa que, en su costado derecho (la mayor parte de lo que se veía) esta parte era de color blanco y una olas azules con el nombre en letras amarillas "panadería la Gran Ola", en este habían cuatro sillas altas de cuero rojo incrustadas en el suelo, al frente de ellas había un estate metálico largo que parecía como una recepción de comida y una gran placa metálica de color gris que parecía tapar la entrada de una especie de local; la otra parte que era menos de lo que se veía, era la casa de color naranja, la cerámica de colores roja,marrón y blanca junto con unos pequeños arbustos daban un toque elegante, junto a una puerta de madera en un marco blanco se veía un sofá algo gastado, por su apariencia debía tener al menos 20 años, finalmente una reja protegía la vivienda. Jhonny le pregunto a la coneja.

-Señorita Hopps, ¿este es la casa?

-Si, el trabaja en esta panadería junto dos sobrinos, también tengo a un primo y unos cuantos primitos y sobrinos acá.

-¿y cuantos familiares tiene señorita Judy?. Pregunto Jhonny

-A ver...este...100...200...500...miren...luego de los 800, uno pierde la cuenta.

-¿en serio?. Pregunto sorprendido el muchacho.

-Siii, dicen que los conejos suelen tener muchos hijos, pero digamos que mi familia esta a otro nivel.

Luego de tocar la reja, esperaron unos dos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió, al abrirla se vio a un señor de entre 50-65 años de edad, este estaba con una camiseta roja y unos pantalones negros, su pelaje era un poco mas oscuro que el de Judy, sus ojos eran de un marrón claro, en un contado de su mejilla se veía una cicatriz como la que tenia Judy en un costado de su rostro pero mucho mas notorio, este sorpresivamente no mostró sorpresa al ver a Nick junto a Judy o a Erik y Jhonny, este tenia una voz algo algo pesada y grave pero se le veía con una expresión de tranquilidad en todo su ser, este dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-Hola Judy, cariño, Stu dijo que vendrias temprano.

-Si Tio Roderick, hace tiempo que no te veo. Dice mientras le d un cariñoso abrazo.

-Ay cariño, escuche todo lo que paso con lo de los aulladores hace dos años, y hace poco me entere de lo de esa banda de delincuentes que vencieron.

-Jej si, fue algo bastante loco.

-¿y quien es el zorro cariño?...y...¿esos dos chicos?. Dijo mientras veía extrañado a los humanos.

Judy se armo de valor y le dijo.

-Bueno tío...lo que pasa es que...el es mi...novio...

Roderick actuó muy tranquilamente, con su sonrisa tan serena con un chaco luego e una lluvia en medio de la carretera, Nick se dirigió hacia el estirando su pata y con un tono de confianza y amistad dijo.

-Buenos días caballero, mi nombre es Nicholas.

-Me pueden decir Rod muchacho, es un placer conocerte.

El conejo se dirigió hacia Erik y Jhonny con una expresión, no de desagrado, pero si curioso; este camino en circulos viendo a los hermanos desde todos los ángulos, este dijo en un tono de pregunta.

-Disculpen por ser grosero con ustedes, pero...¿que clase de especie son?

-Humanos señor Rod. Dijo Jhonny

-¿Humano?, no me suena para nada, ¿son extranjeros o algo así?.

-Es una muy larga historia señor. Dice Erik.

-Por lo que veo, parecen muchachos fuertes, ¿en donde trabajan?, ¿acaso en el ZDP?.

-Claro -dice Jhonny- ¿como lo supo?

-Los mencionaron en el periodico cuando se conocio la noticia, ¿ quieren pasar?

Judy y Nick lograron pasar, pero debido al gran tamaño de los humanos no pudieron, no obstante, Rod les dijo que pasaran por el patio trasero; ambos saltaron la reja y vieron el gran lugar, el pasto era completamente verde, una pequeña hamaca junto a dos postes de madera que sostenían un techo que en las tarde daba sombra junto a varias sillas que serian perfectas para los muchachos.

Mientras tanto a dentro de la casa, Nick y Judy vieron muchas cosas, repisas con antigüedades y fotos familiares tanto nuevas como muy viejas, un televiso casi tan grande como el que tienen en la mansión que les dio Pig, pinturas de mucho estilo, vajillas, etc.

-Esta no parece la casa de un Panadero. Menciona Nick.

-Bueno, vivir en Mineral Harbor tiene sus ventajas, practicante aquí nadie tiene problemas económicos y vive con uno que otro lujo.

Estos fueron al patio trasero, el que todos se quedaron charlando hasta cosi medio dia.

(JUDY) Oh vaya, ya nos deben de estar esperando, tio Sam, ¿no quieres venir?

(SAM) Lo siento cariño, pero tengo un...sarpullido en la espalda -esto ultimo se lo dice en voz baja para que no lo escuchen-, por lo que el doctor dijo que debia estar lo queda de mes con e menor contacto a la luz posible...oh, como pude olvidarlo, ¿quieren algo?, tengo mucho de lo que me sobro en la panaderia.

(JUDY) Bueno...¿tienes pan con mora?

(SAM) Claro, tengo uno que tiene justo ese aderezo.

(JHONNY) UY, ¿Tendrá por casualidad rollos de canela?. Pregunta Jhonny con una expresión de felicidad mientras su ojo izquierdo se forma una estrella.

(SAM) ¿Que clase de panadero no tiene de esos?, ¿y chocolate se les antoja?

Los cinco disfrutaron de una delicia culinaria de parte de el tío de Judy...

.

Luego de poco mas de media hora, estos llegaron hacia la playa, las palmeras eran muy altas y se veían varios puestos de bebidas, ventas de tablas de surf, comida y otras cosas mas, en el camino notaron que algunos los veían con miradas de incertidumbre al ver tanto una coneja tan cerca de un zorro y por la extraña apariencia de los humanos.

Estos encontraron a Cooler y a Rafael avisándoles de un toldo vació con sombrilla, mesa y sillas; ambos lobos tenían unos lentes oscuros y tomaban unas cervezas en la que la espuma se podía ver como caía el vaso grande de plástico.

-Hola amigos, ¿y los demás?

-Las chicas fueron a cambiarse, hace un momento pasaron el humano amigo suyo de asentó gracioso y el zorro enano. Dice Rafael

-Debes de estar refiriendote a Jason y Finnick. Dice Nick.

-Hablando de eso, ¿que tal si vamos a cambiarnos?. Dice Judy

-Suena bien zanahorias. Le contesta Judy.

Estos se fueron a cambiar a unos baños que estaban en el lugar, los machos fueron los primeros en salir, Nick solo se quito su camisa y quedo en sus shorts playeros rojos, Erik y Jhonny se quedaron con shorts playeros verdes y azules respectivamente, ambos humanos no pudieron sentirse raro al ya no tener las marcas provocadas por Axel ya hace dos años, su pecho y abdomen completamente normal sin esas cicatrices que siempre les recordaban esos segundos dan dolorosos.

(NICK) ¿Que sucede chicos?, veo que están algo pensativos. Dice sacando a los chicos de sus pensamientos.

(ERIK) No es nada Nicholas. Dice en un tono amistoso.

(JHONNY) Solo estamos...impresionados...por fin tenemos un rato de relajación lejos del trabajo, en una playa y nada podría salir mal.

(¿?) Eso me alegra compas.

Al mirar por un costado, vieron a Jason con una paleta en la boca y con un traje de baño amarillo.

-Oh Jason, eres tu -dice Jhonny- que te trae por acá.

-Vine a ver que podía grabar por acá, Finnick dijo que había una playa por lo que decidí en venir.

Al decir eso, las chicas salen con sus traje de baños, tanto el de Judy como Maite eran de color morado aunque esta ultima era de un tono mas claro, Angela con una sonrisa coqueta junto a su traje de baño de dos piezas como el de todas las hembras, el suyo era negro y le guiño el ojo a Jhonny; los los hermanos humanos se quedaron embobados con las dos ultimas, Cloy su traje de baño era de pequeños puntos negros y blancos, mientras que el caso de Trixie era rojo y blanco con modelos de flores; todos se fueron a disfrutar la deliciosa agua fresca que con los rayos del sol daban mas ganas de quedarse.

Luego de jugar Voleibol todos un buen rato, los humanos se separaron para charlar un rato, Jason por alguna razón parecía querer decirles algo.

(JASON) Entonces chavos, ¿que piensan para enamorarlas?

(JHONNY) ¿De que hablas?

(JASON) Vamos compa, no me mientan, a los dos les gustan Cloy y Trix.

Ambos hermanos se sonrojaron por lo dicho por Jason

(JASON) Weno, ¿que puedo decir amigos?, mas ustedes, unas furrys muy buenas, traje baños, el sueño húmedo de los dos, aunque que no se de quien mas, ya que tu Erik actúas como un bobalicón cada vez que la vez, o Jhonny que es furry, y con esta chavita que tiene como amiga, ya veo posibilidades.

"Sueño húmedo"...esa palabra hizo recordar otra vez a los muchachos en ese peculiar pero placentero sueño de la noche pasada...estos solo contestaron con que no era lo que pensaba pero Jason ya lo tenia mas que claro.

.

En la tarde se pusieron a descansar un rato y a comer algo de comida, en eso , Ivangel se comenzó a escuchar en la mente de Erik, este dijo que había aprendido algunos trucos, cuando este provocaron parecieron unos lentes negros en los ojos de Jhonny, estos lograban mostrar sus pensamientos de Jhonny, cuando probo la comida, en los lentes se mostró las palabras en cada lente juntandolas formaban _"Ri-co",_ al acostarse en la silla se cambiaron las letras _"Re-lax"_...pasando los minutos había pasado Trixie tomando un poco de jugo natural, Jhonny se le había quedado mirándola por algunos segundos...en ese momento, Erik se dio cuenta antes de que Trixie volteara a verlo, en los lentes se escribió la palabra _"hermosa"_ , Erik se puso adelante de el y le aconsejo alquilar unas tablas de surf que estaban cerca de allí, Jhonny con felicidad y emoción en su voz acepto, los demás lobos también les gusto la idea al escuchar por lo que los demás aceptaron igualmente.

.

Mientras esto pasaba, Nick y Judy caminaron por la orilla de la playa tomados por las manos, aunque algunos muchos es vieron con malos ojos, la tranquilidad de el zorro contagio a Judy de la misma manera, esta llegaron hasta unas piedras que impactaban junto a las olas que llegaban al lugar, el zorro ayudo a Judy a subir hasta el punto mas alto del rompeolas, al subir vieron que alguien se tomo la molestia de tallas un pequeño espacio ara que la gente se recostase en el pesado de piedra perfectamente plana, por o que la pareja se acostó mientras veía el atardecer, en eso, Judy se recostó en el hombro de Nick, Nicholas pensó en darle un beso a Judy pero la coneja se adelanto y ambos fusionaron sus labios por unos segundos, la coneja con un tono enamoradizo dijo.

-Este es un atardecer muy bello.

-Creo que veo algo aun mas lindo todavia. Dice Nick en un tono romantico.

-¿y eso que seria?. Dice Judy en un tono coqueto.

-Tu mi conejita linda. Dice nick mientras le da un cariñoso beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Mientras ambos se besaban, Nick vio en un costado varias flores que crecían en un costado del rompeolas, Nick se aparto y le dijo.

-Judy espera un momento, ya regreso.

Judy confundida vio como Nick fue hacia unos arbustos, pensó que el torpe zorro haría una cochinada como orinarse en ellas...sin embargo, vio que este volvió con algo entre las patas, Nick le mostró una pequeña flor roja con su centro dorado, Nick se la coloco en un contado de una de sus orejas, Nick dice en un tono romántico.

-Una flor para mi flor.

Judy aun con una sonrisa en su rostro se sonrojo el resplandor de sus ojos color amatistas avivaron el corazón de Nick, dando mas fuerza a su amor.

-Te amo Nick.

-También te amo Judy.

.

Ya eran las 5:45 pm en el lugar, Nick y Judy estaba de camino para regresar; mientras tanto en la playa, ya algunos animales comenzaron a ir, Cloy, Rafael, Trixie y Cooler decidieron tomar algo mas antes de irse; en ese lugar fueron asaltaron, unos ladrones les robaron los teléfonos a ambas lobas (un coyote, un zorro y una nutria) salieron corriendo mientras Rafael y Cooler fueron a perseguirles; en eso, dos lobos llegaron de apariencia musculosa, uno era de pelaje negro, ojos amarillos y un pequeño short que era su traje de baño, el otro era blanco, de ojos cafés y tenia una marca en su pecho, estos que no les prestaron la atención a lo sucedido y trataron de coquetear con ellas, estas se negaron pero mientras mas lo hacía, mas parecía que los lobos las acosaban.

Erik y Jhonny llegaron por algunos gritos que se habían escuchado en una dirección, en el lugar vieron lo que sucedía , los dos tenían sujetadas de las muñecas a cada una de las lobas mientras besaban y les tocaban cerca de sus partes intimas, la expresión de las lobas era de asco y miedo, por lo que los dos ni cortos ni perezosos fueron a ayudarles, ambos les dieron un golpe en rostro alejándoles de las chicas, tanto Trixie y Cloy se sujetaron de cada uno de los hermanos, los dos lobos mientras se levantaban tomaron lo que estaba cerca, el lobo de pelaje negro tomo una botella rota mientras el otro tomo una navaja suiza que estaba en el suelo.

Erik les dijeron que se apartaran ya que iban a pelea, antes de que estas respondieran, el lobo de pelaje negro se abalanzo pero con un golpe logro volverlo a mandar a volar, ambas caninas guardaron distancia sobre lo que pasaba mientras mas y mas animales se acercaban viendo la pelea, este lobo también con sus garras para tratar atacarlo, pero usando por un instante sus poderes, de un instante para otro se puso detrás del lobo y le dio un golpe en la nuca al lobo dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Eso es por que tocaste a mi Cloy. Dice Erik en una voz un tanto baja.

Mientras tanto el otro lobo trataba de apuñalar a Jhonny pero este los esquivaba con gran facilidad, en un momento de descuido Jhonny recibe un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda, ante esto Jhonny rápidamente de un golpe en el estomago le saco casi todo el, este lobo trato de levantarse del suelo pero de una patada Jhonny lo lanzo hacia un puesto de comida, Erik el ojo izquierdo de Jhonny comenzó a tornarse negro al igual que una de sus manos, Erik se acerco y tranquilizo a su hermano mientras vio como el lobo de pelaje blanco mal herido se fue de el lugar.

Todos en el lugar aplaudieron a los muchachos por haber le dado una gran paliza a esos dos rufianes, la expresión tanto de Trixie como Cloy mostraba estar sorprendidas y alegre por el resultado final, en ese momento llegaron Rafael y Cooler regresaron con los teléfonos de las chicas.

(COOLER) Muy bien chicas, aquí tienen sus telefonos, debieron ver la gran paliza que les dimos a esos infelices.

(TRIXIE) La gran paliza debieron ver la de hace un momento.

(RAFAEL) ¿De que hablan?

(COOLER) Luego que se fueron a perseguir a los ladrones, unos lobos comenzaron a manosearnos.

(COOLER) ¿¡COMO!?, ¿¡DONDE ESTÁN ESOS INFELICES!?. Dijo en un tono de ira

(RAFAEL) Cuando vea a esos hijos de putas les voy a matarlos, ¿como eran?

(COOLER) Es verdad, ¿como lusian?

(CLOY) No se preocupen, Erik y Jhonny les dieron su merecido, es mas, uno sigue por aquí inconsciente.

Vieron como un oso pardo se llevaba cargado al lobo inconsciente.

(TRIXIE) El otro Jhonny lo apalio tanto que tuvo que huir como cobarde

(COOLER) ¿Eso es cierto amigos?

Jhonny pro unos instantes seguía algo atontado por el extraño poder que estuvo a punto de expulsar, este solo contesto con un si algo seco y casi sin emoción, ambos hermanos les agradecieron a Erik y Jhonny por haber ayudado a sus hermanas.

.

En el camino de regreso, Jhony les contó todo lo que paso a Nick y Judy.

-Vaya, menos mal que la cosa no paso a mayores. Dijo Nick.

-Esos desgraciados no solo les manoseado...dios sabe que es lo que hubiera pasado si Jhonny yo no hubiéramos llegado o Cooler y Rafael hubieran tardado mas en llegar. Dijo Erik

-Lo importante es que las ayudaron y les dieron su merecido a esos dos malhechores. Dijo Nick.

-Fueron unos hombres y hicieron lo que en verdad debieron hacer, estoy orgullosos de ustedes todos muchachos.

Ambos se sintieron alagados pro lo dicho por Nick; estos al llegar al hotel decidieron descansar un rato e los muebles de la entrada ya algo mas formales.

-Erik una pregunta...no se si esto sonara algo raro pero...¿como sabes que estas enamorado?.

Erik se quedo algo confundido ante la pregunta.

-¿a que viene la pregunta?

-No nada...curiosidad. Dijo con una expresión de desinteres mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Bueno Jhonny, no estoy seguro tampoco pero...si te refieres a estar enamorado EN VERDAD de alguien...debes sentirte algo especial...creo que puede varias, depende si solo estas atraído por su físico o sentimientos...puedes sentir cosas como...no se..."descargas eléctrica en el cuerpo", "se te acelera el pulso"..."sentir una calidez agradable" al estar con esa persona especial.

Jhonny comenzó a emprenderlo...en verdad si estaba enamorado de Trixie, su manera de ser y su belleza en verdad le habían hechizado poco a poco...Erik de repente noto que , ademas del sonrojo del humano, también se vio como se formo un signo de exclamación, este le pregunto.

-¿Estas enamorado?

-¿¡Que!?, No,no,no,no,no,no. Dijo con un claro sonrojo.

-Jej, lo siento hermanito pero ya nada te sirve -dijo con una pequeña risa burlona-, ¿Es Valentina o Sol?

-No...bueno okey, si me gusta alguien...pero es de este mundo.

Erik al escuchar eso, se le dio una pequeña idea a la mente sobre quien podría ser...una pregunta de Jhonny le saco de su trance.

-¿y a ti te gusta alguien bro?

Erik se quedo por unos segundos tratando sobre como responder...al final le pareció justo junto preguntándole a Ivangel, al estar de acuerdo, ya que el ya le había dicho que al fin alguien le gustaba.

-Bueno...si te soy sincero hermanito...si...y ademas...enmm, es algo difícil de admitir pero...es también de este mundo

-LO SABIA. Sale Jason de la nada.

Ambos hermanos se lo llevan hasta afuera para evitar llamar mas la atención de lo que ya lo habían hecho, al estar al lado del hotel esto le soltaron.

(ERIK) ¿Cual es tu problema animal?

(JASON) Lo sabia carajo, los dos son zoofilicos. :v

(JHONNY) Claro que no hombre.

(JASON) Bueno, al menos furrys

(JHONNY) Yo no puedo negar esa afirmación.

(JASON) En ese caso...¿quienes son las afortunadas?

Los hermanos no sabían como responder.

(JASON)...Miren...uno el nombre de uno de lo que ustedes están enamorados, así que, o se hacen sinceros entre ustedes, o soplo la verdad al aire.

Tanto Erik como Jhonny se miraron de frente, ambos estaban sonrojados y no podían evitar quitar esa sensación de incomodidad.

-Bueno Jhonny...supongo que hay que hacerlo ¿no?. Dijo Jhonny con algo de nerviosismo.

Jhonny solto un suspiro de descilusion y dijo.

-Okey bro, a las tres...una

-dos... Dice Erik

-Tres!

Al unisolo ambos hermanos dicen quienes están enamorados...Erik no tuvo una sorpresa tan grande al escuchar que a Jhonny le gustaba Trixie, a diferencia con Erik, Jhonny casi dio un chillido de emoción al escuchar lo que dijo Erik.

(JHONNY) AY BRO!, lo sabia, lo sabia, LO SABIAAA!, jejej x3

(ERIK) Espera...¿desde cuando...?

(JHONNY) Cooler, Trixie y yo a veces nos lo pones a decir entre nosotros, es que ustedes se ven tan lindos como pareja.

Jhonny noto que de repente Erik se torno en una mirada piara...este le dijo en un mismo tono.

-Oh...entonces, ¿te gusta trixie eh?, veo que tienes muy buenos gustos hermanito 7u7

-E-E-ERIK!

Tanto Erik como Jason no pudieron evitar ver la expresión de Jhonny, este cada vez comenzaba a sentirse mas avergonzado y extraño.

(JASON) Entonces mi batos, ¿como planean declararse?

(ERIK) Mira...no sabemos aun... es solo que, no sabemos como decírselos.

(JASON) Bueno, vi un cartel antes de ir a la playa que decía que habrá un gran baile en dos días, todo el pueblo esta invitado, parece que habrá comida, bebidas, música, por lo que creo que sera una buena rumba y...tal vez una oportunidad amigos.

A los dos les parecieron una buena idea tratar de hacerlo en ese lugar, los tres se despidieron y fueron al hotel...al llegar a su piso, Cloy y Trixie les sorprendieron con un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, estas dijeron-

-Bienvenidos, nuestros héroes.

Ambos estaban confundidos por lo que sucedía, Erik pregunto.

-¿de que hablan?

-Es solo que, pensamos que esta seria una linda manera de decir gracias. Dijo Trixie antes de realizar la siguiente acción

Luego de eso, cada una le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, se vio tanto a los hermanos como a las lobas algo sonrojadas.

(CLOY) Esperamos que...no se molesten, es solo que...

(ERIK) No,no,no; no se preocupen, en realidad no es tan malo; solo hicimos-lo que debíamos hacer

(JHONNY) Ademas, las estaban manoseando unos degenerados.

(ERIK) Partirlos a golpes era lo mínimo que debíamos hacerle por ustedes.

La mirada de ambas lobas como sus ojos se iluminaron por las palabras de los hermanos humano, Cloy abrazo cariñosamente el brazo de Erik hasta que llegaron a su habitación, igualmente paso lo mismo con Jhonny y Trixie, tanto los el hermano mayor y menor humanos no pudieron evitar sentir...bien...cómodos al tenerlas recostadas y abrazadas en sus brazos, su suave y cálido pelaje les transmitía tranquilidad y felicidad...sus sentimientos cada vez eran mas y mas fuertes hasta el momento en el que cerraron los ojos para irse a dormir.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) ¡YO PUBLICANDO UN CAPITULO A TIEMPO!...vaya, eso si es muy raro...**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo mi gente; algo que les quería avisar es que estoy trabajando junto a oro compañero escritor por un fanfic, "Yzzi2866" es su nombre, en poco tiempo subiremos los escritos y se que les encantara mi gente :D.**

 **ya sin mas que agregar o mas que decir, nos vemos gente...ahora si me disculpan; me tengo que ir a ver el capitulo 113 de DBS.**


	62. Capitulo 50

**(ARTURVEN) EEEEEPA LECTORES, ¿COMO ESTÁN?, yo, por alguna razón aun teniendo clases y aprobando las clases, entrego los capítulos mas rápido de l normal en estas épocas...pero bueno, en esta ocasión vamos a dejar a nuestros protagonistas por esta ocasión, veremos una historia un tanto...diferente de lo que general mente se a mostrado en los últimos episodios, ¿recuerdan algo sobre una carta en los últimos capítulos?, para los que si se acuerdan ,ahora lo veremos.**

Capitulo 50 "Una oportunidad valiosa y bella"

EN LA CIUDAD DE ZOOTOPIA, EN UN DEPARTAMENTO DEL DISTRITO FORESTAL

Era domingo en la mañana, Benjamín apago su despertador y se levanto rápido en la mañana, este mientras se cepillaba los dientes reviso en su teléfono...Gazelle había publicado en internet un videoclip...este se estaba preparando para este día...este tenia había logrado comunicarse no con la recepción de la cantante, si no con la mismísima Gazelle, este se había sorprendido al descubrir que este en verdad era su numero de teléfono...sonaba algo apurada, pero en esa ocasión lograron acordar el lugar de encuentro, el domingo a medio día en Plaza Central seria una buena opción según la cantante, usara su perfume personal ya que Benjamín lograba detectarla desde lejos si poseía ese perfume.

Benjamín, por supuesto se sentía nervioso, este paso gran parte de esa mañana acomodándose, se puso unos pantalones cortos beige y una camisa de rayas horizontales azul claro y blanco, este decidió hacerle un postre especial a la dama como un regalo...este ya siendo 30 minutos antes de lo que este en el fondo pensaba que era una cita, recibió una llamada a su teléfono, al ver se dio cuenta de que era uno de sus dos hermanos, Robert.

-Hola Robert.

La voz que se escucho sonaba algo aguda,entre los 25-30 años, pero esto a Ben no le pareció raro.

 _-Hey Hermanote ,¿que onda?_

-Estoy bien, muchas gracias.

 _-¿Que tal va la cosa en el ZDP?_

-Tranquilas aunque no lo creerás, luego de lo de los Buzekai y que la ovejita de Bellwether, ya las cosas están muy tranquilas.

 _-Menos mal gordito. Dijo en un tono bromista._

-No soy gordo. Dijo algo avergonzado.

 _-No, solo estas rellenito de Jamor :v_

-Ahora si me entiendes.

 _-Pero dime Benji, ¿caso no tienes algo mas que contar ademas de el trabajo?._

Benjamín tuvo que tomar algo de valor para decirle lo siguiente a su hermano.

-De acuerdo...pero no te vayas a reír...hoy tengo, una...cita con una chica.

A penas lo dijo, escucho como su hermano grito de la emoción por el teléfono, este exclamo.

 _-OHHHHH! BRO JODAS!, MAX VEN ACA; TIENES QUE ESCUCHAR LO QUE DIJO NUESTRO HERMANITO._

-Espera; No,no,no,no,no por favor, no te pases Rod

En ese momento se escucho al teléfono una voz un tanto grave pero aun se notaba una edad parecida a la primera.

 _-Hola Benjamín, ¿que ocurre?_

 _-El gordito por fin consiguió novia jej. Dijo Robert_

 _-...VERGA!, ¿ESO ES VERDAD?._

-Pues...si. Dijo con algo de pena

- _Felicidades fiera, sabias que un día lo lograrías. Dijo con orgullo Max._

 _-Por fin te estas poniendo como un macho de verdad Benji. Dijo Robert._

-Jej, pues...gracias chicos, en verdad se los-

- _¿Y quien es la afortunada?._ Pregunto Robert antes de que Benjamín pudiese terminar de hablar.

 _En ese momento Ben no sabia como responder, no podía decirles que este saldría con Gazelle así no mas, tenia que inventar alguna cosa y rápido...pero era tarde, en el teléfono sonó la voz de Robert diciendo._

 _-Espera Ben, déjame poner a papa, mama y a la abuela al teléfono, ellos tiene que escuchar esto._

Ben fingió que se cortaba la señal y corto la llamada, este se dejo caer en su cama mientras suspiraba en tranquilidad.

-Eso si que estaba cerca, tal vez hable con ellos en la noche luego de esto...bueno, mejor me apuro, ahora las cosas comienzan a la normalidad y con eso los embotellamientos de los domingos de la tarde.

Luego de esto, Benjamín se echo colonia, peino su pelaje, guardo su postre para Gazella en una pequeña caja de regalo y salio de su hogar.

.

Ben esperaba sentado en el borde de una gran fuente de agua en Plaza Central, ya eran casi la 1:00 Pm y el guepardo ya estaba preocupado mientras fingía con una falsa sonrisa mientras veía a todos los mamíferos caminar por su alrededor, las cosas ahora eran como si los Buzekai nunca hubieran atacado Zootopia...este se dijo asimismo en un tono de nerviosismo.

-Vaya...el trafico debe de estar pesado hoy...de seguro que...

La frase continuo pero ahora como un pensamiento de una atmósfera de tristes.

- _Oh vaya...¿para que lo intente?, es claro que ella no va a venir, esto fue solo una perdida de tiempo...ella es demasiado para mi...ella es una hermosa estrella del Pop, una ángel con cuernos...y yo solo un guepardo con mucho sobrepeso de 29 años que vive en un apartamento...¿que clase de chica se fijaría en mi?, soy un asco._

Benjamín ya estaba a punto de llorar ante esa situación y el dolor que aumentaba en su corazón...de repente, sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro, al limpiar sus lagrimas y voltearse se sorprendió, este vio un oso pardo y un panda ambos vestidos de la misma manera, ropa elegante negra, lentes oscuros y un pequeño audífono en un costado de un oído, el oso pardo con una voz seria y grave le pregunto a Ben.

-¿Usted es Benjamín Garraza?

-Pues, si. Dijo algo preocupado.

-¿Usted trabaja en el Departamento de Policía de Zoootopia?

-Bueno...si, pero solo soy el de recepción.

-En ese caso, acompáñenos señor Garraza. Dijo el panda en el mismo tono.

Estos casi empujaban a Benjamín por lo cerca que estaban mientras le guiaban hacia una dirección; luego de caminar unas tres calles, estos vieron en una esquina una limusina blanca con una gran G rosa en el costado de la ultima puerta...al abrirse, Benjamín no podía creer lo que veía, esta era Gazelle, esta traía puesta un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, en la cintura tenia algunas decoraciones de color negro y de forma ovaladas, en las orejas traía unos aretes dorados.

 _-Oh dios, es aun mas bella así de cerca._ Fue el pensamiento del felino al ver a Gazelle tan de cerca.

La cantante con un tono amistoso y con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro le dijo.

-Buenas tardes señor Benjamín, lamento por mi retraso la verdad, el trafico estuvo algo pesado hoy, por favor entre.

Cuando Ben se sentó, la limusina se inclino un poco a su lado, la gravedad atrajo a Gazelle hacia su hombro...luego de el incomodo momento y de que el vehículo se equilibrara Ben le entrego su regalo a la cantante.

-Bueno...este es un regalo, es un postre...lo prepare para usted. Dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

Gazelle vio el regalo que le entregaban, era una caja pequeña de color azul y amarilla de tipo regalo, al abrirla vio un pequeño pastel junto a una cucharilla y unas servilletas.

-Se ve muy apetitoso señor Garraza, lo comeré ahora.

Al probarlo los ojos de Gazelle se abrieron como unos platos, Ben se preocupo por si en caso de que Gazelle no le hubiera gustado...pero era todo lo contrario, pronto una expresión de gusto y placer se quedo impregnada en el rostro de la gacela, esta quedo.

-Esto esta increíble señor Benjamín, ¿usted lo preparo?

-Pues...si -dijo con algo de pena- ¿le gusto?.

-Tanto la cubierta como la crema del interior, la contextura, el sabor, su frescura; ¿acaso usted trabaja también en alguna pastelería reconocida en la ciudad.?

Ben no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por el comentario de la cantante.

-Jej, me alegra que le haya gustado, pero no trabajo como pastelero o cocinero, solo como oficial, ademas uno que apenas si ve algo de acción.

-Vamos, ¿de que habla?, yo misma lo vi como se arriesgo por salvarme a mi y a los demás rehenes de esos despreciable delincuentes, usted es un gran oficial señor Benjamín.

La grandes mejillas de Benjamín, aun con su color amarillo y negro, se pudo ver un rojo claro a la vista, esto para la gacela le pareció bastante tierno y lindo, mas aun por el físico de el felino, este ultimo pregunto.

-Por cierto señorita Gazelle, ¿a donde vamos?.

-Iremos a un lugar el cual le quiero invitar, el restaurante "International gastronomy of Zootopia".

Ben abrió los ojos por la sorpresa que había escuchado.

-¿Ese que no es restaurante de las estrellas que vienen a Zootopia?

-¿Así es señor?

-Pe-pe-pero yo...yo no puedo...es decir.

-No se preocupe, usted es mi invitado, luego de comer algo iremos a mi casa aquí en la ciudad para charlar un buen rato, des pues de todo, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por quien me salvo, ademas, quiero conocer el valiente oficial que es Benjamín Garraza.

Ben no pudir evitar sonreír con alegría y emoción, su estrella y a quien mas admiraba les dijera tantas cosas buenas y le alagaba.

-O...okey...me parece un buen plan señorita Gazelle.

.

Al llegar al gran restaurante, algunos paparazzi comenzaron a tomar fotos sobre la pareja; las preguntas a la cantante llovían a mas no poder...uno de los paparazzi pregunto si ambos eran parejas, Benjamín se adelanto antes de que los guardias de Gazelle se adelantaran, este dijo.

-Le pido que se alejen de aquí -este mete su pata en uno de sus bolsillos y saca se placa de policía-, soy oficial del ZDP, por lo que le pido que dejen a esta señorita en paz.

Algunos de los fotógrafos mostraron su descontento hacia lo dicho a Ben insultándolo, luego de esto los guardas de Gazelle saco a la prensa de el lugar dejando entrara ambos, Gazelle entro abrazando el brazo izquierdo derecho de Ben, esta se sentía segura a su lado al ver como esta la defendió de los paparazzi incluso antes que sus propios guarda espaldas, Ben en su rostro se mostraba sonrojado y avergonzado...pero...este no lo admitía, pero se sentía en el paraíso al sentir como Gazelle se apoyaba en su brazo para sentirse segura.

.

El almuerzo fue mejor de lo que ambos esperaban, vieron que tenían gustos parecidos y se cayeron bien, por su parte, Gazelle no paraba de reírse sobre los chistes que le contaba Ben, este ultimo le había pedido ayuda para unos cuantos chistes, Benjamín no estaba seguro al principio pero para tratar de conseguir una buena amistad con Gazelle, este estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Y cuando me dieron mi plato, el mesero me dijo "lo siento señor, no teníamos de la gruesa, así que solo teníamos de lan-gosta"

Sorpresivamente a la gacela le pareció gracioso los chistes del felino obeso, esta luego de controlar su risa dijo.

-Vaya, no sabia que era alguien tan divertido y amable.

-Pues, ¿que puedo decir?, así soy. Dijo tranquilamente.

-Eres una ternura, ¿no te lo han dicho?. Dijo Gazelle en un tono algo extraño...como si estuviera...¿!coqueteando¡?

Benjamín trataba de pensar si en realidad eso fue un cumplido o algo mas...

.

Ambos llegaron a la casa de Gazelle de la ciudad de Zootopia, Ben se quedo asombrado por el tamaño y belleza del lugar, jardines perfectamente cuidados, las grandes paredes del lugar de color blancas y rosa daban un oque extra de belleza y elegancia al lugar., un pasillo de marmol negro junto el verde pasto guiando hacia las puertas amarillas tipo francesas era algo majestuoso

-Señortia...este lugar es hermoso.

-Muchas gracias señor Garraza -dijo en un tono educado-, este lugar lo compre cuando comencé a visitar Zootopia mas seguido hasta que decidí mudarme.

-¿Eso fue hace unos seis años no?

-Si, ¿como lo supo?. Dijo algo sorprendida.

-Bueno, siempre le e seguido desde sus primeros pasos, sin mentirle; ¿no fue con la canción "Magia" y "Peligro" con lo que comenzó con su carrera de cantante?.

Gazelle se quedo sorprendida al ver que Benjamín sabia bastante de su carrera desde sus inicios.

-Usted es simplemente majestuosa señorita, usted es una gran artista.

Ben se dio cuenta que al decir eso, Gazelle trataba de taparse su rostro mientras esta se sonrojaba mas y mas.

.

Ya eran las 8:20 Pm, tanto Gazelle como Benjamín tuvieron un grandioso día, algunas historia de su juventud, algunas anécdotas de sus trabajos y algunas cosas mas.

-Entonces el profesor de música dijo, _"Lo siento señorita, pero el coro escolar no puede estar el el grupo"._ Dijo la Gacela.

-Jej, no puedo creer la oportunidad que desperdiciaron -Dijo Ben-, pero ya no tuvieron oportunidad.

-Es cierto...luego de eso resulto que el único novio que tenia me engaño con otra chica del colegio.

-¿Único novio?, ¿acaso usted hace unos meses no estaba con el pintor Charles Bontt?

-Ah no...bueno señor Garraza, tengo que decirle una cosa sobre eso...mucho de nosotros como los artistas, cantantes, deportistas o lo que sea que este relacionado no lo hacen solo por estar enamorado...también lo hacemos para que los paprazzi estén algo mas tranquilos.

-¿Pero eso que no los pone mas histéricos por información?.

-Al principio si...pero luego de que se los decimos, nos dejan en paz...en mas, ni siquiera nos queríamos, pero tengo que admitir que desde que lo conocí a sido un gran amigo, es alguien algo callado pero es una buena persona, es mas; el tiene una novia, una oficial alemana.

-Ya veo...en verdad a sido un placer estar con usted señorita Gazelle.

-No, el Placer fue todo mi, en verdad usted es alguien que me encanto conocer señor Garraza.

-No se preocupe, con Ben esta bien señorita Gazelle.

-Mmmm...¿y si le puedo decir Benji?. Dice en un tono curioso.

Ben se sonrojo al escuchar esa pregunta de la cantante, este comenzo a sudar de nerviosimo, este dijo.

-Pues...si usted quiere señorita.

-Suena muy lindo -dijo con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro-, ¿como me llamaría usted?.

-¿Como?. Pregunto con nerviosismo Ben.

-Ese es el apodo que usted acepto, ¿cual me daría a mi?, adelante, no tiene de que preocuparse. Dijo en un tono algo juguetón.

Benjamín respondió con su rostro colorado y con nerviosismo en su voz.

-Pues...no se...¿Gazy?.

-Vaya...eso suena lindo...sabe Ben...es raro conseguir a alguien como usted, luego de conocerlo bien el día de hoy.

-¿A que se refiere señorita Gazelle?. Pregunta Benjamín ya mas tranquilo.

-Quiero decir...al principio pensé que iba a ser algún tipo de fan obsesivo conmigo que no hace que escucharme todo el día o tratar de que todas sus conversaciones giren en torno a mi.

La consciencia de Ben le hacia sufrir al recordar todos los postes de Gazelle que tenia en su casa o por las decenas de canciones desgargadas por Ben y las miles de veces en el que este las había escuchado...este al escuchar de nuevo a Gazelle salio de su trance

-Pero...usted es algo mas...usted es alguien amable, cordial, gracioso, ademas de que no solo actuó como si yo solo fuera una simple estrella famosa...si no como una persona normal, alguien con quien puedo tener una conversación normal, hablar sobre cosas en el que yo pueda estar tranquilas de relatárselas a alguien...creo que por eso...me a caído tan bien...ademas...se ve como alguien lindo.

Benjamin se puso como un tomate al escuchar eso, este solo dijo.

-Ay señorita...me pone rojo...ademas...no soy la gran cosa, solo soy alguien muy gordo.

-Jej bueno, tal vez si con unos kilitos de mas...pero eso lo hace ver mejor, ¿puedo?.

-Espere, ¿que va a hacer?.

En eso, Gazelle comienza a acariciar las mejillas de Ben, esta se sorprendió al ver que no solo eran grandes, sino extremadamente suave, cada vez mas y mas las apretaba y las abrazaba cada vez con mas fuerza, Ben simplemente disfrutaba sin mas por las caricias de la gacela y la suavidad de sus patas...pero ninguno espero lo siguiente...unos de los tacones de Gazelle se rompió uno de los tacones, esta al tropezar termina besando a Ben por accidente y cayendo hacia un sofá en el que estaban cerca, Gazelle termino prácticamente acostada en el estomago de Ben dejando sus labios justos y ambos con los ojos abiertos como platos y sus rostros completamente rojos; para empeorar la situación, uno de los meseros de Gazelle entra con unas copas de vino.

-Buenas noches madame, aquí le traigo su...oh...-dice sonrojado al ver la "posición" en la que estaban ambos-...bueno...los dejare solo y no les diré esto a nadie...disculpe por molestarle señorita.

Luego de eso, Gazelle se levanto rápidamente y quitando sus labios de los de Ben, esta aun tapándose el rostro el rojo que superaba la intensidad de su pelaje dijo en un tono de vergüenza.

-AY DIOS MIO, LO SIENTO MUY BENJI, LO LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO NO FUE MI INTENSIÓN LO JURO, NO QUISE HACERLO LO LAMENTO, ESPERO HABERTE TOCADO EN EN ALGÚN LADO POR ERROR AHORA...DIGO, TAMPOCO ES QUE-

Mientras tanto en la mente de Benjamín.

 _El a sufrido in problema inesperado, por favor reinicie el CPU...ADVERTENCIA, el problema no puede ser resorbido, por favor comuníquese con soporte técnico._

Ben salio de su trance al escuchar un sonido que le alarmo...un llanto, cuando miro a la cantate vio que esta estaba llorando, en un tono sollozo dijo.

-Lo lamento mucho...soy una estúpida torpe...¿como pude hacer esto?.

Benjamín rápidamente se levanto del sofá y este en un movimiento instintivo, le dio un tierno beso en la frente para luego limpiarle sus lagrimas que recorrían sus mejillas, este le dijo en un tono amable y consolador.

-Vamos, no quiero ver a una ángel llorando...esto, no fue tu culpa, no te sientas mal.

Luego de que Gazelle recuperase su bella sonrisa y la felicidad se contagiase a los dos...Ben de repente se dio cuenta de todo lo que había hecho.

 _-OMG, ¿que e hecho?, la bese...en la boca y en la frente...A GAZELLE!, por todas mis manchas, esto no puede ser cierto._

Antes de que pudiese decir alguna otra palabra, Gazelle volvió a besarle pero esta vez con mucho cariño mientras con sus brazos jalaba su cabeza hacia ella, sus suaves labios acariciaban los suyos...ya luego de unos cuantos segundos, Ben se dejo por el momento y le dio un fuerte abrazo haciendo que su abrazo y beso fuera inseparable por el momento...luego de casi un minuto de beso ambos se alejaron sus labios, Gazelle solo rió un poco y se inclino hacia el hombro de Ben, esta pregunto.

-Entonces...¿ya somos?

-Pues...creo que si. Dijo junto a una pequeña risita.

-Jejej, vaya...esto es...genial. Dijo Gazelle

-Ya lo has dicho Gazy. Dijo Ben.

-No esperaba que este día terminaría así -Dijo Gazelle-, ¿que otro días estarás disponible?

-Pues...estos días no habrá mucho trabajo, a muchos le dieron la semana libre, aunque tendré que trabajar a principio de semana, del jueves al domingo creo que podre estar libre.

-Fantástico, esos días terminare de grabar una canción, así que podremos estar todo lo que queramos hacer.

Por un momento, un pensamiento no tan puro paso por la mente del felino...dejando eso de lado, luego de eso, Gazelle se despidió de su nuevo novio antes de que su chófer dejara a Ben cerca de su casa; al llegar a su departamento este simplemente comenzó a saltar y gritar de alegría por todo lo que había pasado ese día, no solo había salido bien, salio asombroso, no solo estuvo con su estrella favorita, sino que también se convirtió en su novio, este luego de bañarse y comer unas cuantas donas en su refrigerador se acostó en su sofá luego de ver una de sus series favoritas.

Luego de casi dos horas de ver televisión este se levanto y se cepillo los dientes y se fue a la cama, en ningún momento la sonrisa de felicidad se borro de sus grandes y adorables cachetes, en muchos años Benjamín nunca pensó que hubiese tenido una de las mejores noches de sueño luego de ese largo día.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Epale gente, espero que estén bien, de igual manera espero que ya han disfrutado de este capitulo, creo que solo algunos fics han tocado esta pareja, en verdad esta también es una de las que mas me encanto luego de ver la película, espero sus comentarios y todas serán bien recibidas, aun siendo o comentarios o criticas de todo tipo.**

 **.**

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 ***Izzy2866: Gracias por tu comentarios compa :v, igualmente siempre estaré al servicio para ayudar en una historia, saludos.**

 **.**

 **Ya acabando con esto, me despido mis queridos lectores, para los que aun no lo han hecho, me poyan mucho con los fav y Seg nuevos mis kumpas, hasta la vista chicos y chicas :D.**

 **LUEGO DE PUBLICAR EL CAP**

 **(ARTURVEN) Muy bien, es sábado por la noche...lo que significa...OH PAPU, HORA DE VER DBS CAP 114**


	63. Capitulo 51

**(ARTURVEN) ¿Wtf with life gente?, aquí por lo que todos esperábamos, este capitulo ira por un rumbo...un poquito diferente que el de los últimos dibujos,si, ya se que hace pocos caps puse algo parecido -_-, pero pronto lo entenderán; comencemos.**

Capitulo 51 ¿Podemos pedirle un favor?

Ambos hermanos humanos se levantaron algo mas temprano de lo normal, estos fueron los primeros en bajar junto a Nick y Judy; estos mientras desayunaban conversaron.

(JHONNY) Entonces señor Nick, ¿que tiene específicamente planeado para hoy?

(NICK) Bien...solo se para la mañana, pensaba en que iríamos a una de las minas de este lugar...luego para la tarde, no se mucho.

(JUDY) ¿y si vamos de compras?

(ERIK) Esa suena como una buena idea.

(NICK) Muy cierto zanahorias...bien, ya como que tenemos el plan de hoy listo; creo que mañana solo sera por lo del baile.

(ERIK) ¿y para ese baile tendremos que ir con ropa muy formal?

(NICK) Pues, no es obligatorio pero mientras mejor vestido mejor.

(JUDY) Eso si es cierto, oigan, ¿ustedes tienen trajes para el baile?. Pregunta Judy hacia los humanos humanos.

(ERIK) No, pero con Ivangel solo le muestro unas imagen de un traje elegante y nos puede hacer unos trajes muy buenos.

(NICK) Bueno, solo espero que sepan bailar. Dijo en un tono algo burlón.

En ese momento, tanto Nick como Judy notaron que la expresión en el rostro de ambos hermanos se puso en una expresión de nerviosismo, Nick pregunto.

-Esperen, no me digan que a su edad no saben bailar, ¿o me equivoco?.

En eso Erik se acerca y les dicen al zorro y a la coneja en un tono mas bajo que no le escuchen los demás.

-No...es solo que...estamos algo oxidados.

-¿no saben verdad? 7-7. Dijo Nick.

El silencio de ambos los delato, ante esto Nick luego de una pequeña risa de Nick este dijo.

-Bueno, creo que este maestro tendrá que enseñarle, ¿me ayudaras Judy?.

-Claro que si, todo por estos dos.

-Jej, gracias amigos. Dijo Erik mientras se rascaba la nuca y una expresión de vergüenza.

-Pero eso sera luego de que salgamos de las minas chicos. Dice Nick.

-De acuerdo señor Nick, como digan. Dijo Jhonny.

.

ya para las nueve de la mañana ya estaban en la entrada de la mina junto a un grupo de turistas mientras tomaban fotos de lugar, el lugar en la entrada solo tenia algunas estalactitas y estalagmitas en diversas partes...no fue hasta cuando estos comenzaron a bajar mas hasta que comenzaron a ver algunas piedras preciosas; 50...100...200 fueron los metros que tuvieron bajar hasta llegar a la parte mas particular, habían varios puestos tanto vendiendo gemas de la mina como de las otras cercanas al igual que algunas botanas, se mostraban parte de la historia de el pueblo y como comenzó su rápido y gigantesco crecimiento estructural, económico y turístico; estos vieron todos las bellas gemas que habían en los puesto de venda, los humanos pensaron en comprar unos cuantos como recuerdos pero antes de que estos lo hicieran, Nick pareció llamarle la atención, este por alguna razón parecía querer llevárselos para algún lado, en cuando Judy pregunto por la extraña actitud de su novio este respondió.

-Discúlpame Judy, pero los tres debemos ir al baño,volvemos ahora. Dijo Nick mientras jalaba de las camisas a Jhonny y Erik para llevárselos.

Mientras estos se alejaban un pensamiento paso por su mente.

- _Que raro, pensaba que las hembras eramos las únicas que íbamos al baño en grupo._

.

Cuando esots ya estaban lejos de cualquier animal, los humanos le preguntaron a Nick por su extraña actitud, este les dijo.

-Ustedes dos siganme y no hagan ningún tipo de ruedo o algo que llame a atención de algún guardia del lugar.

Estos siguieron a Nick hasta llegar a un gran agujero, este no estaba mostrada como la gran parte del paseo, este tenia mucha cinta parecida a la policial para que nadie pasara, arriba de esta había un letrero que decía.

 _-Zona de trabajo, rotundamente prohibido el paso de turistas, solo personal autorizado._

Al dejar de ver el anuncio, ambos hermanos vieron como el zorro se metía por las cintas, ambos nerviosos les seguían para tratar de detenerlo.

(JHONNY) Señor Nick por favor, no se meta allí, esa zona es solo para los mineros.

(ERIK) ¿Por que cree que esta parte esta bastante lejos de la zona del tour?, debemos volver, si es por lo de las gemas, hay muchísimas en los puesto de ventas.

(NICK) Esas gente vende allí las mas baratas y feas, las verdaderamente bonitas y sobretodo CARAS, las vende a la gente de muchísimo dinero, por lo que le daremos a nuestras chicas lo mejor.

Ambos humanos se sintieron confundidos ante esta pregunta.

-¿"Nuestras"?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Claro...Judy, Cloy y Trixie, ¿creen que no me iba a dar cuenta?, francamente al ver como fueron en el examen de inteligencia cuando entraron al ZDP, actuaran de forma tan obvia.

Los hermanos no sabían de que manera responder sin ser un fuerte sonrojo en su caras, estos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-De acuerdo, vayamos.

Los tres entraron a agujero y Nick le pidió a Erik usar un poco de su poder en una de sus manos para iluminar su camino, mientras lo hacia charlaban un poco.

-Entonces señor Nick, ¿este es todo su plan?, ¿ir como si nada a tomar algunas gemas preciosas que pueden valer miles de dolares?. Pregunta Erik.

-No mi querido chico -dijo Nick-, no sera así de básico, aquí tengo unas tres cadenas de oro para nuestras amadas, en estas colocare las gemas que ustedes consideren las mas bonitas y, luego de acomodar su sentido del baile, les darán esto y luego les propondrán ir como sus parejas, ¿que tal suela?.

-Eso...es...genial. Dicen Jhonny y Erik al mismo tiempo.

-Si eso no funciona, les juro que me corto una bola por mi honor. Dice Nick poniendo su pata derecha en una posición de honor.

-Si...como sea... Dijo Jhonny algo preocupado por ese comentario.

-Entonces muchachos, ¿que les hizo que se enamoraban de esas dos lobas?, ¿que tal tu primero Jhonny?.

-¿!Quien , yo¡?. Pregunto con nerviosismo.

-Claro, te lo pregunto. Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

-Jhonny no se atrevió a mirar a los ojos tanto a Nick como a Erik junto al sonrojo en su rostro, este dijo en un tono de vergüenza al principio que al final se transformo en uno fantasioso.

-Pues que puedo decir...ella es linda y gentil la verdad, es alguien en la que siempre me alegra el día al verla sonreír...esa personalidad...esos ojos...

En ese momento Jhonny escucho con Nick deba una pequeña risa, al preguntar por que lo hacia este dijo tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Tienes un corazón en el ojo izquierdo.

Con nerviosismo se tapo su ojo para evitar que le vieran mas de lo que ya lo hacían.

-¿y tu Erik? -Dice Nick-, al menos contigo ¿que te hizo enamorarte de Cloy?.

-Yo pues...supongo que es algo parecido, digo, Cloy ademas de ser linda, es inteligente, es cariñosa y siempre esta cuando la situación lo amerita.

-Ay vale, el amor joven es tan bella. Dice Nick e un tono dramático.

-No digas mucho tu Nick -Dice Erik-, recuerda que tu estabas igual o peor que nosotros cuando estabas tratando de hacer a Judy tu novia.

-Bueno...eso es algo diferente. Dice en un tono algo nervioso.

-Como sea...oigan, ¿no creen que ya nos estamos tardando mas de la cuenta?. Dice Erik.

-Es cierto, a este paso la señorita Judy nos va a tener que buscar y arruinara la sorpresa. Dice Jhonny.

-¿acaso Ivangel no tiene algo para ayudarnos?. Pregunto Nick

-Tal vez déjame ver.

Luego de eso Ivangel apareció adelante de ellos, este aunque estaba asustado por el lugar en el que estaba accedió a ayudar, este dijo que había recuperado su habilidad de "Ecolocalizaciòn", solo con dar una pequeña onda de sonido, esta rebotaba en los muros de roca del pasillo para saber la estructura de este, Jhonny emocionado le pregunto.

-!Wow! -*u0- ¿desde cuando tenias eso?.

 _-Es una habilidad que recupere hace poco entrenando en mi dimensión, lo utilizaba antes para cuando estaba en lugares en el que mi visión no funcionaba._

-Pero que asombroso...espera, ¿dimensión?.

- _Claro Jhoony, luego de un tiempo y de que Exizel se rindiera, logre crear una dimensión ya que Exizel por un tiempo también podía quitar las habilidades de a los que enviaron para detenerlo...el me quito muchas de las que me habían otorgado mis compañeros que aun estaban vivos, por lo que tuve que entrenar siquiera para recuperar algunas de ellas._

-Vaya...eso es duro. Dijo Jhonny.

Al decir eso Nick y Ivangel mostraron una expresión de atención, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos, Nick comenzó a escuchar un susurro a lo lejos, mientras que Ivangel logro percibir una presencia al final del pasillos.

-¿Creen que sea algún minero?. Pregunta Jhonny.

-Lo dudo mucho chico, en la entrada decía que los mineros solo trabajan cuando todos los turistas están fuera de la mina. Dice Nick.

-Lo mas probable es que sea algún ladrón. Dice Erik.

-En ese caso, tenemos otra razón para ir hacia ese lugar -dice Nick-, chicos, adelante.

Los tres corrieron a gran velocidad hacia el frente...mientras mas se acercaban también escucharon un sonido particular, era como su un pico golpeando las piedras para romperlas, estos mientas mas se acercaban escucharon como el susurro cambio a una voz cantando...para los tres les parecieron una voz muy similar la de alguien, estos en un momento dado vieron una luz amarilla hacia un claro en algún punto de excavación de la mina, la voz cantaba.

 _-Cavar, cavar, cavar, cavar_

 _En la mina quiero yo Cavar_

 _,cavar, cavar, cavar_

 _No acabas, nunca, no_

 _Quien cava más muy rico es_

 _Si tú al pico das Al derecho y al revés Y al cavar,_

 _y al cavar Con afán, con afán_

 _Otros mil diamantes van._

Los tres se detuvieron confundidos al escuchar el canto tan alegre de quien sea que estuviese cavando.

-¿Esa que no es parte de la canción de los 7 enanitos?. Dice Erik.

-Ay si, me encanta esa canción :3. Dijo Jhonny.

-Vamos a seguir.

Al llegar al a zona de excavación se dieron una gran sorpresa al ver quien era...era Jason, con unos pantalones largos azules, una camisa blanca sin mangas y un casco amarillo con un linterna en su cabeza a pesar de tener algo de luz en el lugar mientras rompía las rocas, la típica vestimenta de minero mientras Jason seguía cantando la canción de Disney.

 _-Cavar del sol a sol_

 _Mas todo puedes arruinar_

 _Si pierdes el control_

 _Diamantes hay un buen montón_

 _Y rubíes, miles, un millón_

 _Y aunque sin saber_

 _Por qué razón_

 _Cavamos con ilusión... :v_

 _-_ ¿!JASON¡?

El humano miro hacia la dirección de los hermanos, este simplemente les saludo con tranquilidad mientras estos estaban confundidos por la presencia de Jason en esa mina.

-¿Que diablos haces acá?, este es una zona de trabajo. Dice Jhonny.

-Eso es cierto hombre, ¿esto acaso es parte de tus vídeos?. Pregunta Nick.

Vieron que Jason pareció pensar un poco su preguntan por los movimientos de sus labios y ojos hacia otras direcciones.

-Digamos que esta es una actividad de ayuda humanitaria :)

-¿Que carajo tiene meterte a una mina y robar piedras preciosas?. Dice Erik

-Epale wey, momentito chavo, no digan mamadas ustedes, si los tres de seguro se metieron para traerles un regalo a sus novias platónicas por que este zorro es muy avaro por pagar unos dolares por algo de bisutería :v

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Jason, este dijo.

-Ademas compa, solo estoy tomando una bolsa.

-De acuerdo, ¿donde están los que tu tienes?. Pregunta Nick

-¿En la que tengo lo que recolecte?, pues allí. Dice Jason apuntando hacia su izquierda.

-Muy bien -dice Nick-, no creo que...0-O¿!PERO QUE MIER...¡?

Los tres vieron una gran saco en una carretilla metalica de al menos 40 kilos en joyas.

-Hombre, ¿que no era solo una?. Pregunta Erik.

-Pero nunca dije el tamaño. Dice Jason.

-Tengo que decirlo, este amigo suyo tiene madera de estafador, ¿quieres algo de ayuda muchacho?.

-Chingate mamon, ni te creas que te voy a dar. Le dice Jason a Nick.

-Maldito avaro ;v.

En ese momento, sale Finnick con unas ropas similares a las de Jason, este llevaba una carretilla similar a la de el humano mientras en una pata tenia una gran faja de billetes.

-Muy bien amigo, creo que con esto sera masque suficiente, si nisiquieres te puedes quedar unos cuantos como recuer...-se detiene al ver a Nick y a los humanos-...ay coño...

-Vaya Finnick, ¿estafando y robando sin mi?, me siento traicionado -dice en un tono dramático y burlón-, ademas de que me cambias te por este idiota.

-Hey, wey; es pa que tu veas que soy mejor :). Dice Jason.

-En realidad es por que estoy desesperado y eres al único que tengo algo cercano a confianza. Dice Finncik.

-Eres una mierda, ¿lo sabias enano?;v. Dice Jason.

-Claro, ¿y por que están acá?.

-Solo queremos tres gemas para regalárselas a las chicas. Dice Nick.

-No habrá problema -Dice Finnick por una inusual sonrisa-, ¿cuales quieren?.

-¿tienes alguna amatista?. Pregunta Nick.

-Parece que en este lugar casi la mitad de las gemas son amatistas. Dice mientras mete la mano en una bolsa le lanza una amatista pequeña hacia Nick.

-Generalmente diría que esto es poco, pero como sera un collar para Judy, sera perfecto. Dice Nick

-¿y las suyas para quienes son? Pregunta Finnick a los hermanos.

-Pues...una lobas. Dice con algo de vergüenza a Finnick.

-Muy bien, ¿de que color las quieren?

Erik fue el primero en avanzar a pedir...pero Jhonny hizo lo mismo, los dos comenzaron a discutir quien pediría primero, era algo curioso ya que ver a Erik y Jhonny discutir por algo era algo bastante raro de ver.

(ERIK) Yo fui el primero en pedirlo.

(JHONNY) Pero yo también quiero.

(ERIK) Entonces espera un momento.

(JHONNY) Pero tu también puedes esperar.

(ERIK) ¿En serio quieres discutir por esto?

(FINNIK) Miren, le daré una al menor primero.

(JHONNY) Es Jhonny, señor Finnick

(FINNICK) Como sea.

Jhonny se acerco a Finnick a pedir su gema

(JHONNY) ¿tendrá alguna turquesa?

(FINNICK) No seas tan exigente amigo...a ver...a mira, aquí hay una.

(JHONNY) Genial, de seguro es hermosa

Este no se equivoco, la gema de un color azul celeste era simplemente preciosa, ante esto lo agradeció y siguió Erik.

-¿De casualidad habrá alguna de color marrón?.

-¿que tonalidad?. Pregunta el zorro fenneck

-¿Oscuro no hay?

-Dejame ver...¿que tal esta?

Finnick le mostró una pequeña gema circòn marrón de tonalidad oscura, aun mas en la posición en el que le había mostrado, le recordaba a los bellos ojos de Cloy, este acepto y mas tarde , las pequeñas gemas fueron puestas en unos collares de un color amarillo tan brillante como el oro, Nick se dirigió hacia el pequeño zorro y le dio un fuerte apretón de patas...apenas Finnick acepto Nick le dio un fuerte abrazo, este le dijo.

-Muchas gracias, viejo amigo.

Finnick se sonrojo por lo dicho, mas aun por lo que lo estaban viendo; luego de lo que había pasado Finncik se fue solo, Jason se cambio y decidió irse con sus amigos luego de ayudar rápidamente a Finnick a acomodar las carretillas con las gemas, mientras caminaban por el túnel Jason iba cantando de nuevo lo que el llamaba "la canción del minero".

 _Ay ho,Ay ho_ _,_

 _Ay ho, ay ho, ay ho_

 _Ay ho, ay ho,_

 _la hora ya llegó_

 _Ay ho, ay ho, ay ho Ay ho, ay ho,_

 _a casa vuelvo yo_

 _Ay ho, ay ho Ay ho,_

 _ay ho, ay ho, ay ho :v_

Parandolo en la canción, Erik le amenaza con la espada de energía, este le dijo.

-Hombre, en serio, no me hagas callarte con la espada.

-Aburrido 7.7. Respondió Jason.

.

Nuestros amigos lograron encontrar a Judy, esta parecía bastante preocupada por lo que Nick fue el primero en hablar con ella, al verlo Judy le abrazo con mucha fuerza, luego de esto le dijo algo molesta.

-Nick, Erik, Jhonny , ¿en donde se habían metido?, me preocuparon los tres.

-Jej, lo lamento zanahorias -dijo Nick con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero quería darte un regalo.

Nick le dio el collar y hasta se lo puso, Judy quedo impactada por el collar que le había dado Nick, esa gema amatista se veía tan bella en ella, ante esto Judy le dio un fuerte abrazo agradeciendo...de repente, ambos vieron como una pareja de conejos les veía de una manera extraña, estos se susurraron al oído pero Judy logro escuchar de lo que hablaban.

 _-¿Esos dos en serio serán pareja?._ Pregunto la hembra

 _-No lo se querida, pero en verdad se ven extraños así._ Dijo el macho.

 _-¿Por que no se buscan a alguien de su misma especie?._ Pregunto la Hembra

 _-De seguro es que es tan tan desesperados que tienen que recurrir a estar con "otras personas", en verdad me dan algo de lastima._

Ante esto, Judy no quiso decir nada...solo actuó...ante esto jalo de la corbata de la camisa a Nick y le dio un sorpresivo y amoroso beso en los labios del zorro, por su sonrisa boba y sus suspiro fantasiosos se notaba fácilmente que lo había disfrutado, Judy aun con Nick en sus brazos les dijo a la pareja de conejos.

-¿Acaso hay algún problema?.

La pareja simplemente se quedo con los ojos y la boca abierta...sin nada que decir solo se retiraron del lugar mientras nuestros amigos siguieron disfrutando del tour por la mina.

.

Luego de almorzar en el hotel, los cuatro fueron a la habitación de Nick y Judy para comenzar, allí la coneja puso una música de salsa con su reproductor, ante esto la coneja dijo.

-Muy bien, muestrenos que tienen.

Los pasos de los hermanos eran torpes, no lograban concordar con la música, ante esto Nick apago la música y luego de un suspiro de desilusión dijo.

-Esto tardara un poquito...a ver, creo que comenzamos con la pata izquierda, mejor vamos directo al baile de pareja.

-¿y que propone Nick?. Pregunto Erik.

-Es simple...Erik, tu seras el caballero, Jhonny, tu seras la chica.

-¿y por que tengo que ser yo la chica?. Pregunto en un tono de queja.

-En primera, tenemos que comenzar con lo mas parecido en tamaño para los dos, ademas de que yo y zanahorias estamos muy bajitos para ustedes dos...y en segundo...no te ofendas chico, pero aunque no haya visto a muchos humanos, creo que de los dos, tu pareces un poco mas a la chica.

-Eso es un fuerte golpe a mi masculinidad ;v, de seguro en por el cabello medio largo ¿verdad?...pues no me importa, así es como me gusta :3.

-Terminemos con esto rápido por favor. Dice Erik mientras ambos se acomodan.

Judy coloco una música mas relajante y tranquila para bailar; para ambos hermanos les pareció raro bailar juntos, mas que todo para Erik, estos tropezaron y se separaron, estos volvieron a discutir.

(JHONNY) Me aprestate mucho la cintura.

(ERIK) Tu no te quejes, tu me pisaste el pie.

(NICK) Ay dios mio...creo que tendremos que enseñarle, ¿me concede esa pieza señorita?. Dice en un tono elegante a Judy.

(JUDY) Claro caballero.

Al empezar a bailar, ambos lo hicieron primeramente con elegancia para luego seguir con mas pasión y energía...al terminar la música ambos hicieron lo mismo, los hermanos estaban sorprendidos por la clase de danza de la coneja y el zorro.

(NICK) ¿Alguna duda alumnos?. Dijo en un tono algo burlesco.

(JHONNY) Jejejej, creo que ya entendimos señor Nick.

Para antes de que fuese de noche, estos lograron mejorar sus habilidades de baile, al mirar la hora ne su celular, Jhonny se dio cuenta de que eran las 5:00 Pm, estos recordaron que a esa hora volverían Trixie y Cloy junto a sus hermanos que habían salido muy temprano a visitar a unos amigos y hacer unas compras.

(JHONNY) ¿Que tal nos salio señor Nick y Judy?

Ambos animales presentaron por unos segundos una expresión de pensamiento, estos respondieron con naturalidad y tranquilidad.

(NICK) Bueno...no es perfecto pero ya por lo menos tiene algo de clase, acomodaremos algunas cosas mañana.

Ante esto, Judy le dio un pequeño codazo a Nick, luego dijo en un tono mas comprensivo

(JUDY) Lo que quiso decir Nick, es que ahora lo hacen muy bien.

(JHONNY) Genial! *u0, ahora solo hay que tratar de convencerlas de que vayan con nosotros.

Unos minutos mas tarde en la entrada de el hotel y luego de saludar a gran parte de los lobos, ambos se fueron con Trixie y Cloy a direcciones diferentes.

ERIK POV

Estos se quedaron en la planta de abajo mientras que Trixie y Jhonny subieron primero a su habitación.

-¿Que ocurre Erik?. Pregunto la loba.

-No es nada Cloy...es solo que te quería dar una cosa.

-¿En serio?

-Si, consideralo un regalo de mi parte...pero no se...creo que me da algo de cosa. Dice Erik mientras su rostro se sonroja.

Cloy trataba de no aparentar reírse al ver lo tierno de Erik mientras su rostro cambiaba de color...sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio el collar que le daba Erik, una cadena delgada de oro de apariencia elegante al igual que una gema marrón en el centro.

-Me recordó a tu color de pelaje, as que...decidí dartelo como un regalo...espero que te guste.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la loba al colocarselo.

-Me encanta Erik, muchas gracias.

Dice Cloy luego de darle un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, parecía que esta estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera se había percatado de su acción en ese momento...el rostro de Erik se torno completamente rojo, pero este debió actuar rápido para no perder tiempo.

-En fin Cloy...es solo que...mañana habrá un baile en la ciudad, sera una gran fiesta y pensé que tu quisieras...

-Claro que iré,-Dijo la loba con una gran sonrisa- sera divertido.

-En...en serio?

-por supuesto, ¿a que hora sera?. Pregunto la loba

-En la noche.

-Bien, les diré a los demás para que venga.

-De acuerdo, de seguro les encantara venir. Respondió Erik

.

JHONNY POV

Ya habían llegado a su piso, por lo que decidió esperar a que los demás entraran a su habitación para poder darle el regalo, Jhonny detuvo a la loba antes de que esta abriera la puerta.

-Espera Trix...te quería decir una cosa.

-Oh si, se me olvidaba, escuche que habrá un baile en el pueblo, todo el mundo esta invitado.

Jhonny se quedo sorprendido ya que esto era lo que el le quería decir a ella, por lo que decidió hacer otra cosa.

-Bueno...es que...te quería dar algo especia.

De manera similar como el caso de Erik y Cloy, Trixie mostró una expresión de sombro, este se abalanzo y abrazo con mucha fuera y cariño.

-Jhonny, muchas gracias -dice mientras lo soltaba-, este collar es muy bello, ¿en donde lo compraste?.

-Pues...fuimos hoy a una mina en la que permitían a turistas, y allí vendían algunas cosas de estas...pero...croe que esa es las adecuada para ti...me recordaron a tus ojos...

Al escuchar eso, Trixie no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar sorprendida a Jhonny, su actitud fue igual al ver a la loba, lo único que se ocurrió al Jhonny para decir fue recordar sobre el baile.

-Pues...sobre lo otro...me preguntaba si no querías...ir a ese baile...tu sabes...conmigo si quieres.

Ante eso, Trixie volvió a abrazar a Jhonny, pero esta vez fue mas cariñoso y mas tranquilo, esta dijo en el mismo tono del abrazo.

-Claro que iré, sera todo un placer. Dijo Trixie.

(JHONNY) Estupendo... _OH MI DIOS, ESTO DEBE SER UN SUEÑO!, ESTO ESTA SALIENDO AUN MEJOR DE LO QUE ESPERABA._ Paso el pensamiento por la mente del humano antes de que la loba lo trajera de vuelta a la realidad.

(TRIXIE) Entonces, ¿pedimos algo a "servicio de habitación"?, quisiera comer algo mientras vemos tele.

(JHONNY) Cl-claro, eso me gustaría.

Ambos entraron tranquilamente a su habitación mientras se preparaban para comer algo.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Baia baia, publicando capitulo mas rápido de lo normal, ¿¡QUIEN ERES TU IMPOSTOR!?, tranquilos mi gente, soy su chavo querido :v; decidí publicar este capitulo antes de una semana, debido a que es probable a que con unos exámenes y otras cosas que debo hacer pensé en publicar este capitulo un poco antes de lo planeado.**

 **Espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, sus opiniones del capitulo y criticas de todo tipo serán aceptadas y respondida rápida y educadamente mi gente :v, sin nada mas que agregar me despido y espero que nos volvamos a leer pronto.**


	64. Capitulo 52

**(ARTURVEN) Hola mi gente, espero que estén bien como siempre; este capitulo fue algo complicado de escribir, pero desde la pelea con los Buzekai no tenia tantas ganas de un cap.**

 **COMO UNA ADVERTENCIA.**

 **En este capitulo tendremos lemon, sera la primera vez que hago esto por lo que pido su aceptación; al igual que una cosita medio nostálgica de nuestros hermanos humanos ;v, ya sin mas rodeos, comencemos.**

Capitulo 52 "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Era lunes por la mañana, ya era hora del desayuno y todos desayunaron juntos, no solo los hermanos y Nick y Judy, sino también el resto de la familia de Trixie y Cloy, luego de varios minutos fueron a la piscina del hotel, el lugar esa mañana no habían otros huéspedes del hotel por lo que decidieron ir a un baño mañanero

.

El liquido fresco acariciando sus cuerpos junto a unos pocos rayos del sol que se comenzaron a ver luego de que toda la madrugada estuviese nublado.

(JHONNY) Esto es genial, ¿no lo creen?

(ERIK) Hay que decirlo, esto es relajante.

(NICK) Para la próxima vez, si la playa esta muy congestionado, nos quedaremos aca.

(JUDY) Este lugar se pone muy bonito con las luces artificiales y las de la luna.

(ERIK) Muy cierto Judy.

(NICK) Hey zanahorias , ¿y tu no tienes tu vestido para esta noche?

Las orejas de Judy cayeron hasta su espalda mientras sus ojos se agrandaron...esto mas su silencio les daba a entender a todos que que ella no tenia un vestido para la fiesta de esa noche; la coneja se sonrojo de vergüenza mientras usaba sus orejas para taparse su cara, el zorro no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver la expresión de la coneja.

-Vamos Judy, no es para tanto. Dice Nick.

-Claro que lo es Nick, es un vestido!. Exclamo Judy.

.

Al otro lado de la piscina

(COOLER) A ver hermanita, ¿entonces tu vestido se rompió?

(TRIXIE) Si, en verdad es algo muy triste.

(COOLER) ¿Pero para que rayos ibas a traer un vestido para acá?

(TRIXIE) Sabes que mama es muy detallista con ese tipo de cosas, ¿tu no tienes algo para ir a ese baile?

(COOLER)...Mama me amenazo si no lo traía ;v.

(CLOY) Creo que casi nadie aquí trajo traje o vestido, ¿en donde conseguiremos una tienda que venda algo así?

(MAITE) No se preocupen, ayer mientras fuimos de compras, vi una tienda que de seguro tiene lo que necesitamos.

(CLOY) Perfecto, vamos al medio día para tener tiempo de arreglarnos.

(RAFAEL) ¿Con 20 minutos no les basta?, digo, yo me pino, visto y me pongo mi colonia si o no e incluso tardo menos.

(CLOY) Jajajaj, hay mi querido hermano mayor...ay cosas que las chicas necesitan para mostrar al máximo su belleza.

(RAFAEL) ¬-¬, Lo que digas Cloy.

(COOLER) Muy bien, ya que yo y mi amigo Raf si tenemos nuestras ropas para la wea esa, nos quedaremos un buen rato en esta piscina .

.

10:45 Am, Zona comercial.

Cloy, Maite, Trixie, Angela y Missi fueron las cinco a la tienda que les recordó la loba de pelaje gris y ojos azules; las demás se sorprendieron al ver el lugar ya que era mucho mas grande de lo que pensaban, el lugar tenia tres pisos de altura, las paredes eran de color blanco y rojo, en el primer piso se podía ver una cerámica de color verde oscuro, habían unas vitrinas con distintos tipos de ropa tanto para hombres y mujeres y depredador y presa; en el segundo piso no se veía muy bien gracias a los vidrios, pero por lo que se vio eran unos grandes rojos de tela de distintos tipo de colores, pero en el tercero no se podía ver nada, parecía como si el tercer piso aun no tuviese alguna función.

-Es raro, ¿por que no vimos este lugar ayer?. Se pregunto Trixie.

-Lo mismo me lo pregunto -dice Missi-, me parece algo extraño ya que Maite fue la única que...oigan...esa de allá que no es Judy Hopps?

Todas miraron como cerca del establecimiento se acercaba Judy, esta traia unos pantalones negros y una camisa rosa de mangas largas, cuando estas estaba a punto de entrar el grupo de lobas la saludaron con emocion.

(TRIXIE) Judy, ¿que hace usted aca?, ¿tambien va a comprar un vestido nuevo?

(JUDY) Si la verdad, vamos entrar todas.

Al entrar al lugar el ambiente cambio dejando atrás el lugar turístico con muchos animales en ropas playeras a uno de aire elegante y mas fresco, aunque no habían muchos animales en el lugar, todos parecían ser bastante elegantes o por lo menos muy formales; las chicas no pudieron evitar sentirse algo apenadas sintiendo tener una ropa "adecuada para estar en el lugar"; estas fueron atendidas por un alce de camisa blanca y pantalones negros elegantes, este tenia una placa roja con el nombre de "Abraham".

Este pregunto en un tono de impresión al ver a la coneja.

-Wow...disculpe, ¿pero usted es la oficial Judy Hopps?

Al decir que si, este mostró una expresión de impresión y alegría, a todas les pareció un poco a Benjamín, este personalmente les guió hasta las sección de vestidos para damas, este pregunto un tono cortes aunque con algo de emoción igualmente.

-Entonces señoritas, ¿que tipo de vestido les gustaría?

-Pues, no gustaría para una fiesta, de baile preferiblemente. Dijo Judy.

-¿Acaso van a lo del baile de hoy?

-exactamente. Respondió la coneja

-Sera genial, lo hacemos para celebrar el aniversario de la creación del pueblo desde hace 80 años

-Vaya, pero tiene hasta menos de lo que pensábamos.

-Si, el lugar lo comenzaron a poblar animales que no tenían casas propias hasta que luego de unos meses, fueron reconocidos como un pueblo; en fin, en esa fiesta pasan muchas cosas divertidas, hay buena música, uno que otro cantante que viene, mas turistas vienen al pueblo y sobretodo, mucha comida y bebidas.

-Suena divertida -menciona Maite-, ¿acaso usted también ira?

-Por supuesto, es mas, cerraremos hoy temprano ya que todo el pueblo ira para ese lugar, sera en el establecimiento Miling Being, el lugar tiene fuente de agua, bares, algunas pinturas, y si la cosa se pone muy grande, alquilan por unos cuantas horas y restaurante de lujo que hay al lado...cambiando al tema al que vinieron, ¿que tipo de vestido y de color prefieren?.

-¿no tiene de cuerpo completo de color morado?. Pregunto Judy.

La expresión del alce cambio a una un tanto peculiar, parecía como si la descripción que dijo Judy fuera la que menos quería que dijera.

(ABRAHAM) Esteeee...como le digo para que no le duela...el ultimo de ese tipo se lo llevo una coneja hace como veinte minutos.

(JUDY) D: (inserte sonido de vidrio rompiéndose pro favor :v)...bu-bueno, ¿que tal azul?

(ABRAHAM) 15 minutos

(JUDY) ¿Blanco?

(ABRAHAM) 10 minutos

(JUDY) Y...

(ABRAHAM) 4 minutos

(JUDY) Dulces galletas con queso -Dijo en un tono algo desesperada-, pero tiene que haber algo para mi.

(ABRAHAM) Bueno...al verle, creo que solo tenemos un único tipo de vestido para conejos, espere un momento.

Luego de que el alce pase viniese de revisar el almacén por un vestido, este regreso y luego de probárselo, Judy se sorprendió...este era un vestido de color negro, este le llegaba a los tobillos y tenia un corte en ambos lados dejando ver sus piernas; aunque Judy se vía algo nerviosa al traer ese vestido tan provocativo, las demás se mostraron optimistas.

-Chicas, ¿en serio me veo bien?. Pregunta Judy.

-Por supuesto Judy. Dijo Cloy.

-Asi va a dejar sorprendidos a todos. Dijo Trixie.

Mientras estas hablaban, Angela se acerco discretamente al trabajador del lugar, esta le dijo.

-¿tiene otro como ese para loba?.

-Claro.

-¿en rojo?.

-Creo que queda uno mas.

-Traigaselo y lo compro :)

.

En ese mismo momento en hotel, los hermanos humanos habían ido hacia la habitación de Erik con la teletransportacion llegando en un instante.

(ERIK) Vaya, lo hice muy bien, ¿que te pareció hermani...to?

Al mirarlo, Jhonny tenia una expresion de nauseas.

(JHONNY) Ay bro...avisame para la siguiente si sera asi de movido. Dijo aun algo mareado.

(ERIK) Lo lamento, pero no te preocupes, luego de unos pocos viajes te va a acostumbrar; muy bien Ivangel, es hora de algo de ayuda.

Luego de que Ivangel se presentase ante ellos este pregunto.

 _-Bien amigos, ¿que es lo que sucedes?_

-Pues, es para que nos ayudes con unos trajes, ¿nos puedes hacer ese favor?. Pregunta Erik

- _Claro, pero necesito ver primero como son._

-No te preocupes, aquí tienes una revista. Dice Erik mientras le da una revista de moda en la que salían los trajes que deseaban ambos hermanos.

 _-Muy bien...déjenme tratar._

Antes de que los hermanos se dieran cuenta, aparecieron con los trajes ya puestos. Erik tenia puesto un traje de chaleco, pantalones y corbata negras; tenia una camisa roja en el que las mangas estaban recogidas y una correa con su ervilla plateada. Jhonny por su parte te un traje azul como el agua del océano, una camisa negra por debajo del traje una corbata blanca.

Ambos se sintieron sorprendidos por como se veían.

(JHONNY) Vaya hermanote, nos vemos genial.

(ERIK) Debo admitirlo, ni yo esperaba que me quedara tan bien.

(JHONNY) ¿Que cree que pensara el señor Nick sobre esto?

(ERIK) De seguro les parecerá bien; de cualquier modo aun tenemos mucho tiempo, vamos a guardas estos trajes cuando vallamos a ponérnoslo en la tarde, Muchas gracias Ivangel

(JHONNY) Es cierto, te lo agradecemos.

En el rostro del ente naranjas, lo que parecía ser sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse de un tono naranja mas fuerte, lo mas probable es que estaba algo parecido a estar sonrojado, con la sonrisa torpe que tenia y rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo reforzó esa teoría.

.

7:20 Pm.

Nick y los hermanos ya estaban listos,Nicholas traía un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata morada, estos esperaban en la entrada del hotel ya que Cooler les aviso por teléfono que iban a venir todos en la camioneta de la familia de Trixie, mientras estos esperaban Jhonny les pregunto tanto a Erik como a Nick la siguiente pregunta.

-Oigan, ¿cuanta gente creen que vaya para ese dichoso baile?

-No hace falta decir muchas cosas para saber que vendrán muchos, -dice Nick- ademas de que vendrán muchos del pueblo, también hay que contar de los turistas como nosotros que iran y los amigos de el alcalde o cualquier otro mamíferos con mucho dinero.

-¿y tu cuantos calculas que vayan bro?. Pregunta Jhonny a Erik

-Ni idea, pero definitivamente deben ser al menos unas cuantos miles.

-Señor Nick, ¿esta seguro de llevar o que nos dio el jefe Bogo?.

-Claro Jhonny -dice Nick-, cuernitos dijo que las utilizáramos para cosas importantes...por lo que me imagino que también para esto servirá.

De repente, la camioneta de la familia de Trixie había llegado, la gran camioneta blanca grande se había detenido por unos momentos en la entrada del hotel...de esta bajaron Cooler y Judy, el lobo de pelaje negro traía puesto una camisa gris mangas largas de botones negros y unos pantalones marrones...sin embargo, los humanos y, en especial el zorro se quedaron sorprendidos por como estaba vestido Judy...ese hermoso vestido negro dejaba mostrando todo su cuerpo y belleza, traía sus orejas amarradas como si fuese su cabello y traía puesto unos pequeños tacones rojos, unos artículos no muy usados en esa sociedad, ambos se acercaron a los tres mientras los miraban sorprendidos, la coneja tenia una mirada de satisfacción al ver la expresión del zorro de sorpresa e incredulidad, esta le dijo en un tono juguetón.

-¿Que tal me veo Nick?

Nick tardo unos segundos en poder responder a Judy, ademas de que lo hizo entre cortado.

-Tu...es-es-estas...bellisima Judy.

Judy le dio un corto pero tierno beso en los labios por su cumplido, mientras los otros igualmente se alagaban.

-Hey amigos, se ven geniales. Dijo Cooler.

-Igualmente, te queda bien esa ropa. Dijo Erik.

-Si, ya lo...esperen, ¿y esa colonia?, ¿no se echaron mucha?.

-¿En serio la sientes fuerte? -Pregunto Jhonny- pero si solo fue un poco que nos pusimos.

-Creo que nos olvidamos que nuestro sentido del olfato es mucho mas débil que el de la mayoría de los animales. Dijo Erik.

-Bueno, no sera tan malo, esto también les puede ayudar a conseguir novia esta noche, jej.

Cooler noto que ambos humanos se habían sonrojado, ante esto pregunto por que se había puesto de esa manera pero estos se negaron a responder; ante esto Judy dijo.

-Muy bien, creo que ya es hora de irnos.

-Es cierto -Dijo Cooler-, Rafael y los demás decidieron adelantarse para buscar un puesto en el estacionamiento.

.

Conducieron unos 20 minutos hasta llegar a una calle un tanto grande, en esta se vieron muchos vehículos de todos los tamaños y colores y animales de todo tipo por las calles, tanto con trajes elegantes y ropas algo mas sencillas aunque no informales, al conducir un poco mas lograron ver a Rafael a lo lejos, este tenia puesto una camisa roja de cuadros amarillos y unos pantalones negros, al estacionarse también vieron a las demás lobas...

Ambos hermanos se quedaron embobados cuando vieron a Cloy y Trixie; la primera traía puesto un vestido negro y Trixie uno purpura. Ambos hermanos debían admitirlo, esas dos lobas se veían simplemente hermosas...porto aparecieron las demás, Missi traía puesto un vestido rosa, Maite una camisa blanca de las mangas hasta los dos y unos pantalones grises...Angela era una de las que mas destacaba ya que esta traía un vestido idéntico al de Judy pero de color rojo, este en un tono coqueto e dijo a Jhonny.

-Entonces lindo, ¿vamos a la fiesta?.

-Aja, lo que ti digas. Dijo con sarcasmo Jhonny.

En ese momento Trixie se aferro a su brazo izquierdo abrazándole con cariño, esta dijo.

-Mejor nos vamos, el baile comenzara pronto.

Jhonny actuó de una manera muy diferente, el nerviosismo se mostró en el hasta que llegaron al lugar principal.

Durante su camino, tanto Nick y Judy, y los hermanos humanos recibieron una buena cantidad de miradas extrañas al llegar a la entrada; El lugar estaba protegido por grandes rejas negras con un cercado eléctrico, el tamaño del lugar era aun mayor de lo que esperaban; habían varios arbustos perfectamente cortados junto a muchos tipos de flores de todos lo colores y tamaños, habían docenas de puestos de todo tipo de comida, vegetales, frutas, carnes artificiales, los puesto en donde vendían cervezas; pero el principal atractivo era la cerámica de la zona de baile, las cerámicas azules,verdes y marrones daban una hermosa decoración al suelo, estas daban un ligero brillo cuando las luces artificiales les tocaban.

De repente, en los altavoces se escucho como se acomodaba el micrófono, y efectivamente un hipopótamo lo estaba haciendo, al terminar este dijo atravez del artefacto.

-Muy bien, el alcalde Brylo dará unas cuantas palabras.

Luego de esto, el hipopótamo coloco una pequeña escalera de madera junto al micrófono, unos segundos después apareció una nutria de color café oscura, traía puesto una camisa blanca manga larga y unos pantalones negros, luego de estar al nivel del micrófono se dirigió hacia todos.

-Buenas noches para todos, de mi parte do la bienvenida a todos a este baile en la conmemoración de otro año de la fundación del pueblo, como en la ultima década, el pueblo a tenido una gran crecimiento económico gracias a la oportunidad que nos han dado para visitarnos y pasar unas reconfortantes vacaciones ; tenemos buena comida,bebidas y música para garantizar una noche de entretenimiento increíble, que disfruten la noche ciudadanos. Dijo mientras apagaba el micrófono y se iba.

Luego de esto, una suave música de Jazz comenzó a sonar por lo que cada pareja comenzó a buscarse y comenzar a bailar.

.

Nick y Judy POV

(NICK) Me encanta como bailas Zanahorias, en verdad me sorprendiste cuando les enseñábamos a los muchachos.

(JUDY) Gracias Nick, mi mama me enseño algunos pasos...oye, me pareció raro que dejaras tu auto en el hotel y parezca que no te importe.

(NICK) A no, le dije a Erik que dejara al tal Ivangel vigilando me precioso.

(JUDY) Jaj, ya se me hacia raro tu tranquilidad.

De repente, Nick fijo su vista hacia una pareja a varios metros de ellos, este dio una ligera sonría en su rostro y cuando Judy le pregunto que pasaba este con un ligero movimiento de los ojos le indico hacia lo que veía...Judy no lo pudo creer, eran Jack y Mona, el conejo traía con sigo su típico traje negro elegante, mientras Mona traía puesto y vestido azul claro.

En el momento en que la pareja los vio, solo se respondieron con una sonrisa amistosa en ambos lados mientras siguieron con su baile.

.

Erik y Cloy POV

-Tengo que admitirlo Erik -dijo Cloy-,de verdad te vez muy bien.

-Jej, gracias Cloy. Dijo Erik con una ligera risa nerviosa.

-¿y en donde conseguiste ropa tan a tu medida?, ¿acaso ya venden ropas para tu especie?.

-Pues...digamos que un buen sastre me hizo el favor.

-¿En serio?...pues, veo que hizo un gran trabajo.

Cloy no podía evitar admirar el traje de Erik, esas ropas le quedaban fantástico y aunque para ella sonara algo extraño...para ella, Erik se veía muy guapo.

.

Jhonny y Trixie POV

-Te vez grandiosa Trix. Dice Jhonny en un tono cariñoso.

-Que alago Jhonny, igualmente tu lo estas...por cierto, gracias por lo del collar que me diste...fue...un gesto en verdad muy lindo.

Jhonny no pudo dejar de ver el rostro de Trixie cuando dijo eso ultimo, se veia tan linda al decirlo.

-Jej vamos trix, tu no tienes que-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la loba acurruco su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Jhonny mientras seguían bailando, esa extraña calidez y sentimiento reconfortante volvió a inundarlo con la presencia de Trixie; en ese momento un pensamiento paso por su mente.

 _-Oh madre de...es tan suave...tan cálida...Jesus, no puedo sentirme aun mejor, se siente tan bien al estar con ella...ojala esto jamas termine._

Pero tristemente para Jhonny, la música se había terminado, algunos animales decidieron ir a comer y beber algo para pasar el rato antes de que volviera a sonar la música, Trixie dijo que iría al baño por lo que Jhonny simplemente decidió ir a sentarse para estirar y relajar las piernas...unos tres minutos mas tarde de sentarse, sintió como le tocaban un hombro, y al mirar se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Angela, esta le miraba con una sonrisa juguetona, esta dijo en un tono similar a su sonrisa.

-Hola cariño, ¿que tal te parece el baile?.

Jhonny se mostró algo preocupado por la presencia de la loba obsesiva con el, este respondió en su tono mas tranquilo que podía al estar cerca de ella.

-Pues...se ve que le pusieron bastante empeño, es algo muy bonito.

Sin previo aviso, Angela se sento en las piernas de Jhonny mientras le abraza, esta aunque acariciaba una de las mejillas del humano con su cabeza este se inmuto, esta dijo en un tono coqueto.

-Yo también soy bastante bonita...oye, ¿que tal un besito?.

Al escuchar eso, Jhonny simplemente se quito a Trixie de encima y se fue caminando a una parte solitario del lugar, aunque esto no funciono debido a que la loba le siguió sin que se diera cuenta, con una pata la puso del costado de la pared al frente de el impidiéndole el paso, este mientras trato de moverse con la otra pata Angela le dejo encerrado.

-Vamos Jhonny, pensaba que te divertirías mas en esta fiesta, ¿acaso no te gusta?.

-No es eso Angela -dijo algo quejoso-, es solo que me estas siendo acosado por ti. Dijo algo molesto Jhonny.

-Por favor, sabes que me quieres. Dijo con soberbia la loba.

-TU sabes que eso no es verdad. Dijo Jhonny

-Claro que no...lo único que necesitas es un incentivo.

Al decir eso, Angela junto su cuerpo con el de Jhonny, sus cinturas y sus labios estuvieron muy cerca pero el humano con una expresión molesta se aparto de ella y se alejo...aun cuando tenia una inusual mirada de molestia en Jhonny esta continuo siguiéndole, estos volvieron a encontrarse cerca de uno de los puesto de comida carnívoro, Angela camino junto al humano que aun no parecía estar contento con su presencia.

(ANGELA) Bueno...¿te gustaría probar algo de carne?. Dijo en un tono coqueto.

Jhonny se detuvo para pensar si en verdad era lo que querida decir la loba, este le miro con una expresión de extrañase y dijo.

(JHONNY) Bien Angel, ¿que es lo que te pasa?, ¿Y a que te refieres con.

Ante eso, Angela se lanzo hacia el y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios mas un ligero toque en la entrepierna de Jhonny...este ultimo quito la pata de la loba de sus partes privadas y la alejo con algo mas de fuerza que las ultimas dos veces, en el rostro del humano se vio algo mas de molestia que en las otras ocasiones, este dijo en un tono molesto.

-Angela, de verdad estoy arto, ya te lo e dicho de todas las formas, TU-NO-ME-GUSTAS.

Al terminar decir eso Jhonny logro tranquilizarse un poco, la expresión de Angela pareció ser sorpresa por lo dicho...de repente Cooler apareció luego de terminar de comer algo, su tono de voz sonó algo mas tranquilo y maduro de lo normal.

-Eso es cierto Angela...tienes que entender que lo que le has estado haciendo a Jhonny desde hace un tiempo es acosarlo...

-En verdad Angela -dijo Jhonny-, las primeras veces pensé que era solo para molestarme...pero ya no es algo bueno, me seguias a la casa del señor Nick, no dejabas de enviarme mensajes, incluso en algunas ocasiones tratabas de manosearme...espero que lo entiendes.

La expresión de la loba pareció ser de culpa y tristeza, y antes de que ambos pudieran decir algo esta se retiro y o se vio hasta el final del evento, ahora con Cooler y Jhonny sin la loba, las cosas estarían mas tranquilas.

(JHONNY) Mira Cooler...lamento por hablar así...pero en verdad-.

(COOLER) No te debes preocupar, -dijo tranquilamente- ella necesitaba que se lo dijéramos ya.

(JHONNY) Solo espero que no se lo tome a mal...ella no es mi tipo.

(COOLER) Hablando de eso, provechando que aun falta unos minutos para que vuelan a comenzar con el baile, te quiero hacer una pregunta.

Por alguna razón, en esa ultima parte Cooler se escucho muy serio, Jhonny acepto tranquilamente aunque no reacciono de la misma manera cuando le pregunto su duda al humano.

-A ti...¿te gusta mi hermana Trixie?

Con esa pregunta, Jhonny sintió como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera en el tiempo, su corazón se detuvo provocando un silencio casi mortal...luego de asimilarlo, su corazón de la nada se acelero, su rostro se sonrojo ante aquella pregunta y su tono de voz estaba lleno de nerviosismo.

-P-p-p-¿pero tu como puedes pensar en eso?.

-Solo digo por que...siempre los e visto juntos, pero últimamente, principalmente desde hace unas cuantas semanas los veo mas juntos que de costumbre, sin mencionar que los enconcramos Erik y yo en el hospital ya besándose.

Jhony no sabia como negarlo, por su mente pasaban miles de excusas pero a las vez eran desechadas con rapidez...no le quedo de otra que decir la verdad, luego de un pesado suspiro dijo.

-Bien Cooler...no te puedo mentir, ella en verdad me gusta...espero que no molestes.

Luego de decir eso, Cooler no pudo evitar reír un poco, aun con el humano confundido por la reacción del lobo este ultimo dijo.

-¿molesto?, ¿como puedo estar molesto con que te guste?.

-¿en verdad lo crees?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Claro, eres alguien amable y todos te conocen por ser un...¿mamífero eres no o acoso...?

-Mamifero. Dijo algo perturbado con la pregunta.

-En fin, lo que quiero decir es que no me molesta que te guste...y en caso de que te le vayas a declarar...creo que tienes muchas posibilidades...

Cooler parecia haber tartado de decir algo , pero Trixie regreso antes de que Cooler pudiera haber terminado de hablar.

-Disculpa la tardanza, pero quería arreglarme un poco el vestido.

-No hay problema trixie...

En la mente del humano ya le parecía un buen momento para tratar de declararsele, aprovechando de que todos los animales que se veían que estaban cerca parecían estar ocupados charlando.

-¿Te ocurre algo Jhonny?. Pregunta la loba al ver la expresión de atención a su alrededor del humano.

-Oh no Trix...es solo que...bueno...¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro, ¿de que se trata?.

Se notaba un gran nerviosismo en el rostro de Jhonny...luego de unos segundos jhonny logro tranquilizarse y dijo.

-Trixie...en verdad, desde que llegue acá y los conocí a todos, siento que e recuperado a mi familia...un gran pedazo de mi corazón que me hacia falta...pero...tu eres una pieza mas que importante...desde que te conocí, siempre e sentido felicidad y alegrías en mi vida, somos grandes amigos y en verdad no puedo sentirme tan afortunado de conocerte...también hemos pasado por..."momentos difíciles" como lo de los Buzekai o lo de el hospital...pero en serio quiero decirte que...no importa lo que pase, siempre protegeré...no solo por que eres mi compañera o mi amiga...tu...en verdad eres alguien importante para mi.

Lo ojos de Trixie se iluminaron por sus bellas palabras mientras su mejillas se sonrojaban, esta sintió como Jhonny acariciaba su cuello con delicadeza con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha acariciaba la mejilla derecha de la loba, un sonrisa apasiguante estaba impregnada en el rostro de la loba.

-Trixie...¿tu...quisieras...ser mi...

Pero antes de poder reaccionar paso lo que el deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo; Trixie le tomo de la corbata y le dio un fuerte y cariñoso beso.

Los ojos de Jhonny se abrieron a mas no poder, el ojo izquierdo de Jhonny se transformo en un gran corazón rojo que se contraía y expandía haciendo ilusión a los movimientos del corazón, sentía como esos dulces labios hacían contacto con los suyos, una sensación de calidez, alegría y adrenalina que nunca había sentido se apodero de el...este solo se dejo llevar por el momento y devolvió el beso, luego de unos segundos algo sofocantes ambos separaron sus labios, aunque los dos se dieron cuenta de que un pequeño hilo de saliva aun unía sus labios.

Ambos estaban sonrojados y avergonzados por darse cuenta de eso...sin embargo Trixie fue la que dio el siguiente movimiento, sin consentimiento de Jhonny, esta paso sus lengua por los labios del humano, en su ojo izquierdo se mostró un símbolo de sorpresa, Jhonny se había petrificado como una estatua sin saber que hacer, Trixie en un tono cariñoso le dijo.

-Mejor lo dejamos aquí antes de que alguien se de cuenta de esto, ¿que tal si volvemos a la pista de baile?, ya debe de estar por comenzar la siguiente ronda.

Jhonny no pudo describir la felicidad y alegría que le hizo escuchar de la boca de Trixie esas palabras, este aun sonrojado y luego de arreglarse la corbata solo acentuó con su cabeza y dijo lo mas calmado posible.

-De acuerdo, vamos a sacudir el esqueleto nena.

.

Erik y Cloy POV

Ambos se habían alejados un poco de la pista de baile , estando ya en los jardines de el lugar mientras los rayos de la luna junto a algunas estrellas que aun era visible entre algunas nubes que dejaban un paisaje nublado pero pacifico, el humano tenia un objetivo en particular al estar un poco mas lejos de todo esos animales.

-En verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho, -dijo Cloy- es un lugar muy agradable.

-Eso me alegra Cloy. Dijo Erik.

-Y en verdad me tienes sorprendida...esta...a sido una noche fantástica, ademas de que me diste este collar, es hermoso.

El rostro de Erik no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco por lo dicho por la loba...ya era hora de hacer lo que quería hacer.

-Cloy, ¿me puedes responder algo?.

-Con gusto, ¿de que trata?.

Cloy noto que la expresión de Erik era seria, pero sentía que ne el fondo estaba muy nervioso y asustado.

-Cloy...pues...en verdad me a encantado no solo esta noche; desde que llegamos a la ciudad, la vida para Jhonny y para mi a ido de mejor a mejor, la gente en verdad nos considera sus amigos, logramos nuestro sueño de ser oficiales aun mas rápido de lo que esperábamos, incluso logramos detener un complot contra la ciudad junto a todos los demás agentes y los agentes de la Z.I.A...pero en verdad pues...espero que con lo que voy a decir, no te vayas a confundir...desde que te conocí no puedo expresar mas que felicidad y una gran tranquilidad al verte a ti y tu sonrisa...eres una gran amiga y créeme que nunca te cambiaría por nada y siempre estaré dispuesto por ti...por eso...en serio siento algo muy especial...por eso...¿tu acaso...me quieres de esa manera?

La expresión de Cloy mostró mucha sorpresa, aun con su pelaje se dio cuenta de que la loba estaba sonrojada, sus ojos se iluminaron mientras esta se tapaba la boca con sus patas, esta dijo en un tono algo tímido.

-Erik...lo que me dijiste es impresionante...pero...

A pesar de que tan solo fue un instante, nada mas con escuchar esa palabra, "pero" ya su mente pasaban miles de pensamientos, pero el principal fue este.

 _-Jej maldición...en verdad no puedo creer que en serio se lo dije...creo que no debí llenarme con tantas iluciones...en verdad fui un imbécil...un pendejo, ¿como es que pude pensar en-_

Sin embargo...lo siguiente que dijo la loba corto todos esos pensamientos negativos.

-Pero...nadie nunca me había dicho ese tipo de cosas...en verdad puedo ver que no solo me quieres como si mas.

La mirada de Erik se notaba la atención que este le daba a sus palabras, su rostro se sonrojaba mas y mas mientras escuchaba a Cloy.

-Hemos trabado juntos, en todo momento de peligro siempre me cuidas...eso lo e notado en varias de las misiones, siempre estas pendiente de mi...incluso si eso involucraba ponerte en peligro y...eso solo lo hace alguien que quiere mucho a alguien.

¿Acaso seria...

En verdad...no se como decirlo de otra manera -dijo la loba-, en verdad para mi se me hace complicado...Erik...¿yo...yo te gus-

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, sintió como la mano de Erik se deslizaba cariñosamente por su cuello dándole con suavidad al contacto de su pelaje con la piel del humano, Erik mostró una sonrisa cálida y cariñosa...una sensación parecida se apodero de la loba mientras Erik se acercaba hacia ella, Cloy hacia lo mismo pero con algo de timidez...

Al contacto con sus labios, ambos sintieron una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, la sensación del aliento de cada uno lo podían sentir con facilidad, Erik le tomaba de la cintura para no dejarle ir mientras que la loba le abrazaba del cuello; ya luego de separar sus labios ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, una sonrisa cariñosa se dibujo en el rostro.

(ERIK) Entonces...¿ya somos?.

(CLOY) Pues, croe que esto lo certifica. Dice luego de dar un peso en la mejilla a Erik.

(ERIK) Jej, que cariñosa.

(CLOY) Lose...-dijo con una cálida sonrisa-, te amo Erik.

(ERIK) También te amo Cloy, vamos ya a la pista ¿te parece?

(CLOY) Por su puesto.

.

De regreso en a pista de baile, una pequeña lluvia comenzó a llegar a la zona abierta, afortunadamente estaban bajo techo por lo que no debían preocuparse en el gran lugar protegido, en una de las tarimas se había subido una cebra con prendas de colores llamativas, este dijo hacia todos los presentes.

-Muy bien gente, aprovechando la oportunidad vamos a realizas un juego, un concurso y el ganador recibirá unos 200 dolares de los bolsillos de su servidor.

Todos en el lugar les pareció una muy buena idea, por lo que no hubo resistencia alguna ante la oferta.

-Desde que coloquemos la música, la única regla es seguir bailando con su pareja, si dejan de bailar aunque sea por un momento quedaran eliminados...o, por cierto, para los últimos, si le hacen movimientos con mejor estilo al ganar, tendrán unos cien dolares como bonus.

Ante esto, en las bocinas se comenzó a escuchar una música alegre que hacia mover todo el esqueleto, todos los presentes comenzaron a bailar en pareja junto a las letras alegres de la canción.

 _-Vamos a bailar hasta la madrugada, hasta que duelan las patas._ Decía la letra.

.

Al cabo de casi una hora de baile intenso, ya habían pasado a una música de tipo salsa, solo quedaron las parejas de agentes de la Z.I.A y los oficiales Wild y Hoops; dada uno realizando los movimientos con mas espíritu y estilo junto a la música de el lugar, el delo era muy parejo entre las parejas, pero tristemente , Judy tropezo con su vestido, derriban a Nick y de igual manera sus oportunidades de ganar...pero estos no se llevaron una sorpresa, luego de que la competencia terminase, la cebra que sirvió como referí dijo.

-Esta fue una excelente competencia, felicidades a nuestras parejas inter-especies que tenemos esta noche mi gente, un fuerte saludo.

Ninguna de las parejas sabia como reaccionar ante lo dicho, a su alrededor vieron algunas miradas de desaprovacion, pero igualmente, se vieron muchas miradas de alegría , felicidad y respeto entre tantos aplausos en el lugar

De igual manera, luego de eso la fiesta fue bastante mas tranquila, todos nuestros amigos comieron una fantastica cena.

.

Luego de ya varios minutos de charlas, las hembras volvieron a retirarse en grupo hacia el baño, aprovechando la oportunidad, ambos hermanos revelaron su relación hacia los demás, estos se mostraron alegres por la noticia y les deseaban la mejor de la suerte.

De repente, Nick con una sonrisa en su rostro se levanto de la mesa y les pidió a los hermanos que le siguieran; luego de que salieran estos le preguntaron.

-¿que sucede señor Nick?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-¿Que tiene en mente Nicholas?. Pregunto Erik.

-Pues mi chicos, como hoy estoy de buen humor, para celebrar que ya tienen noticia, pensé...¿que tal una cervecita entre los tres para celebrar?.

-Pero nosotros no bebemos Nick. Dijo Erik.

-Bueno, entonces sera su primer trago; y no se preocupen, les prometo que estare seguro de que no se emborrachen.

-¿seguro señor Nick?. Pregunto algo preocupado jhonny.

-Claro chico, no seas cobarde, solo sera un trago y ya.

Estos llegaron a un puesto en el que vendían cerveza, entre tantos hacientos solo se vio como cliente un zorro de pelaje gris con un traje marrón, este estaba charlando con un conejo que parecía el tabernero.

El zorro por alguna razón, sentía que ya había visto a ese zorro en alguna parte, luego de que se hubieran sentado ambos zorros se miraron fijamente...esto duro casi un minuto hasta que ambos con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros se abrazaron, el zorro gris presentaba una cicatriz que le cubría la mejilla izquierda, era de ojos azules, traía una camisa blanca en el fondo de su traje y tenia una corbata negra.

(NICK) Maverik! -exclamo feliz Nick- pensé que nunca te vería otra vez.

(MAVERIK) Lo msimo digo amigo, no te e visto desde que estuviste con...ya tu sabes. Dice refiriendose al señor Big.

(NICK) Si bueno, mira, te quiero presentar a unos amigos.

Maverik aunque al principio se sintió extrañado al ver a los hermanos, en pocos minutos se hicieron buenos amigos mientras esperaban las bebidas; según como relataba ese zorro, Maverik era uno de los pocos amigos que Nick logro hacer antes de que se fuera de su hogar y la familia de Big, este mientras Nick trabajaba como estafador, Maverik tomo un camino muy diferente, este trabajo en la empresa de su familia en la que se encargaba del distribución de alimentos y muchas bebías.

Luego de charlar un poco, el conejo trajo los tragos; el color amarillos y dorados de las tazas de vidrio con esa espuma deslizándose por los bordes se veía muy deliciosa, Nick fue el primero en tomar su cerveza.

-Muy bien, un brindis por estos chamacos que consiguieron novias.

Los cuatro levantaron sus cervezas, aunque los humanos fueron los últimos en dar un sorbos; debido a que estos no podían evitar sentirse algo nostálgico con el momento debido a un recuerdo que tenían.

.

 _FLASHBACK - 9 Años antes del asesinato de los hermanos Clovers._

Era fiesta de navidad en la casa de la familia los hermanos; todos los padres de nuestros amigos humanos estaban jugando y comiendo en las fiestas navideñas junto a algunos familiares de los amigos de los Clovers, mientras los padres charlaban mientras tomaban unas pocas copas de vino y cerveza.

-Tengo que admitirlo, esta vez la fiesta aun mejor -dijo la madre de Erik y Jhonny-, gracias por traer a los primos de los muchachos. Dijo hacia los demás padres.

-Vamos amiga no se nada -dijo la madre de Jason-, no vamos a dejar que unos..."ignorantes" hagan sentir mal a jhonny.

-Ademas, es navidad, tenemos que aprovechar esta fecha para estar juntos como amigos. Dijo el padre de Agustin.

Luego de un brindis, el padre de los hermanos fue al baño, al salir vio que en la cocinaestabn un pequeño Erik y Jhonny viendo curiosos una botella de vidrio de color negro y una etiqueta de color verdes con letras blancas elegantes, su padre apurado les quita la botella de vino y les dijo.

-Erik, Jhonny, esto no es algo que los niños deban estar agarrando.

-Pero papa -decía Erik-, todos ustedes están tomando.

-Es cierto papi -dijo Jhonny-, ¿por que no podemos también beber un poco de esa cosa?.

Luego de un pequeño suspiro, su padre les dice en un tono ya mas calmado.

-Hijos, esto no es una bebida para pequeños, esto es para gente grande.

-No es justo. Dijeron ambos hermanos pequeños con una expresión de berrinche aunque molesta, algo chistosa.

Su padre de la botella en una vitrina junto con algunas otras bebidas, luego de guardarla con seguro volvió a dirigirse ante sus hijos, se vio una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea, su sonrisa incremente de tamaño, dando una expresión de confianza, este les dijo.

-Miren hijos, ¿que tal algo?, cuanto tengan 16 años o algo mas, yo mismo les initare a una de estas bebidas ¿que tal?.

-¿Por que tanto tiempo papi?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Por que el cuerpo debe desarrollarse, y si unos niños toman de esas bebidas, se van a enfermar y se sentirán muy maaaaaaal -dijo con una expresión momentánea de exageración-, y eso no les gustaría ¿o si?

Ambos hermanos negaron con la cabeza al escuchar eso, su padre les sacudió el cabello de cada uno acariciándoles con sus manos, esto hizo que los dos re rieran un poco, con una sonrisa tranquilizante, este les dijo con un tono cariñoso.

-Entonces mis muchachos, ¿tenemos un trato?.

Ambos hermanos abrazaron a su padre con mucho cariño, dando señal de que estaban de acuerdo; luego del momento entre padre e hijos, el primero dijo.

-Muy bien, ¿que tal si comemos?, creo que ya huelo la carne y los demás esta listo.

Ambos hermanos felices ante lo dicho por su padre, se dirigieron hacia la mesa como los demás niños en el lugar.

.

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ambos hermanos sintieron una mezcla de nostalgia y tristeza ante ese bonito recuerdo de su infancia, estos simplemente chocaron sus tazas de vidrio, el sonido del vidrio chocando una con otra y las espuma cayendo de esta la hacían mas tentadora.

.

Luego de unos minutos, los demás fueron al lugar y de igual modo tomaron unos cuantos tragos, Cooler, Maite, Rafael y Judy cayeron noqueados por la cantidad de alcohol. Erik, Nick, Jhonny y el resto de lobos habían controlado un poco mas el consumo de la bebida.

-Muy bien muchachos -dijo Nick-, creo que ya a sido suficiente por esta noche.

-¿Seguro?. pregunto Erik.

-Claro, ya tomaron tres tragos, y en verdad me sorprenden que aun hablan normal para se su primer trago.

En ambos hermanos la visión eran ligeramente borrosa, pero aun eran conscientes de lo que hacían y sus movimientos al caminar ya no eran torpes.

.

11:40 Pm - Hotel.

Nuestros amigos ya habían llegado al al hotel y comenzar a acomodarse para una buena noche de sueño, Jhonny y Erik habían perdido de vista a Trixie y Cloy debido a que estas se adelantaron a sus habitación, al llegar vieron una escena algo rara.

Allí estaba angela, aun con sus vestido negro tan llamativo, pero su expresión no expresaba lujuria...parecía apenada al ver a Jhonny, el humano se sintió incomodo por la situación por lo que Erik decidió dejarlos a los dos solos; luego de esto, la loba se dirigió hacia el en un tono algo temeroso.

-Jhonny...mira...lamento si en verdad te incomode, no fue mi intención, creo que en verdad me obsesione con tigo...espero qeu no me odies.

-¿Odiarte? -pregunto confundido-, mira Angela, yo podre pensar mucho de ti...una de las hermanas mayores de Trixie, un loca, una psicópata, una acosadora, una pervertida si piensa en mi, una posible violadora esperando a que cuando me de la espalda en el momento menos esperado...y, aun no se por que no e pedido una orden de restricción...pero...en verdad, yo no tengo la frialdad para odiar a alguien, aun con todo lo que dije, se nota que eres una buena persona, y eso es algo que de alguien jamas podre odiar.

Angela no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por lo que dijo Jhonny, su corazón de oro era otra de las razones por la que también había comenzado a interesarse en el humano, luego de salir de su trance dijo.

-Oye, ¿que tal un abrazo de reconciliación?.

-Me parece bien.

Fue un simple abrazo...fue lo que pensó el humano...hasta que luego de unos segundos, sintió un extraño movimiento por su espalda que bajaba mas mas...de repente, sintió como si una garras le tomasen de los glúteos por sorpresa, este dijo en un tono de decepciona

\- 7-7 en serio? -pregunto Jhonny- trato de hacerte sentir mejor dándote un abrazo...¿y solo es para agarrarme las nalgas?.

-Jej lo siento, pero así soy humanito...ademas -dijo mientras apretaba mas sus patas en las nalgas de Jhonny-, tienes nalgas de malvavisco 7w7

El humano sonrojado se alejo de ella y dijo mientras entraba en su habitación.

-o-o-okey, creo que ya fue suficiente con esta noche, adiós.

Luego de que el humano se fuera de su vista, Angel caen el pasillo sola dijo para ella.

-Vaya...que tristeza...mi hermanita se quedo con ese lindo trasero.

.

Erik POV

Al entrar en la habitación,Erik se encontró a Cloy acostada en la cama, esta traía puesta una camiseta de color rosa grande, esta dejaba al descubierto una parte de su sostén color negro y traía unos shorts cortos de color gris algo apretados, al ver al humano su expresión de aburrimiento cambio rápidamente a una picara y juguetona mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia el, cuando estaban frente a frente Erik le pregunto.

-¿Acaso sucede algo Cloy?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas, Cloy le jalo de la corbata y le dio un tierno beso, Erik luego de la sorpresa momentánea, comenzó a abrazarle...unos segundos mas tarde, Cloy había logrado introducir su lengua en la boca de Erik, este tuvo que separarse para tomar aire, Cloy dijo con una voz algo nerviosa.

Ay Erik lo lamento, creo que se me pase un poco.

-No,no,no -dijo aclarando- es solo que me sorprendiste, ¿puedo intentarlo?

Cloy acepto sin protestar, Erik tuvo que calcular bien en donde besarle ya que, no estaba acostumbrado a besar a un hocico.

Primeramente, ambos se besaron de frente Cloy ahora iba un poco mas lento mientras sus lenguas se acariciaban-, al girar un poco sus cabezas, sus lenguas habían avanzado mas y pusieron mas fuerzas en cada una y mas apasionadamente.

Cloy comenzó a quitarle la corbata y el chaleco mientras Erik deslizaba su mano izquierda por debajo de la camiseta de la loba para acariciar su suave pelaje.

Ambos se cayeron de la cama mientras se seguían besando; al separar sus labios para tomar aire la loba dijo.

-¿te puedes quitar la camisa?

Erii normalmente se hubiera detenido y hubiera dejado las cosas hasta alli...aunque no estaba completamente borracho, lo estaba lo suficiente para aceptar esa peticion. Al quitarsela, Erik noto que la mirada de Cloy esta perdida, la loba comenzo a acariciarlesu pecho y abdomen, su mirada fnatasiosa le daba a entender que le gustaba su fisico.

El sonido de los trueno echaba a perder un poco el momento ya que asustaban algo a Cloy, y no era para menos, incluso para ser truenos sonaban bastante fuerte.

Erik no quería ir tan extremo esa noche pero tampoco se quería detener, al tratar de besarla nuevamente, esta coloco un dedo en los labios del humano deteniendole, con una sonrisa juguetona dijo.

-Dejame ponernos parejos.

Erik no comprendio del todo lo que quiso decir; la loba se quito la camisa y los shorts, quedando solo en ropa interior, con uan voz coqueta pregunto.

-Entonces, ¿que tal me veo?

Erik quedo completamente perplejo, su cuerpo, sus piernas, su lindo pelaje, eso ojos, sus pechos, todo de ella le parecía perfecto para el humano...de repente, una risita le saco de su trance, esta le dijo.

-Por a sangre saliendo de tu nariz, tomare eso como un si.

Al inspeccionarse, se dio cuenta de que era verdad, esta pasaba por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla, Erik trataba de limpiarse la sangre pero cada vez que veía a Cloy sangraba mas; luego de varios minutos y de que Erik por fin había controlado su sangrado, este le dijo.

-Cloy...mira, bebi algo, pero en verdad...creo que no estoy preparado para esto.

Al escuchar esto, Cloy se sonrojo por completo, esta en un tono de vergüenza dijo.

-Pero...yo tan-tan-tampoco quería hacer..."eso".

-¿entonces?

-Pues...

A partir de este punto, Cloy dijo en una voz mas triste.

-Es solo que ...quería que me tocaras un poco mas, en el departamento de policía casi nunca tendremos tiempo para nosotros...por eso...

No pudo terminar de hablar, cuando Erik se levanto de la cama por un momento, este sin que ella se lo pidiera se había quitado los pantalones, quedando solo en unos boxsers verdes, este se acerco y con una sonrisa juguetona dijo.

-Muy bien...creo que por esta noche, podre seguir un poco mas.

Luego de esto se volvieron a besar; siguiendo con los deseos de Cloy, Erik comenzó a acariciarle hasta llegar a sus pechos, mientras lo hacia realizaba un pequeño movimiento para excitarla un poco mas, comenzó a besarle en un constado del cuello mientras la loba tapaba su rostro sonrojado mientras daba algunos gemidos en voz baja, esta de igual forma sacudió su cola como símbolo de que le gustaba lo que pasaba.

-Te vez linda estando así, ¿lo sabias?. Dijo Erik en un tono algo bromista.

-Ca-ca-calla-te. Dijo Cloy apenas articulando la palabra.

-Oh vamos Cloy, tu dijiste que querías esto ¿no?.

-Si y...en verdad me gusta.

En uno de los movimientos, Erik por error paso paso una de sus manos por debajo del sostén, tocándole uno de sus senos, este se disculpo pero Cloy no se molesto mucho, esta dijo.

-Bien, quiero hacer una ultima cosa.

-Muy bien, y ¿que es exactamente?. Pregunto Erik.

La mirada de Cloy se fijo en la entre pierna del humano, Erik se puso de un rojo tomate, a Cloy le pareció graciosos su expresión, Erik dijo entre tartamudeos.

-Pe-pe-pero ¿y lo que acordamos?

-¿Que? no, no pienses en eso, soy una loba de palabra.

-Entonces...usaras la bo-

-Tampoco te ilusiones tan pronto. Dijo Cloy.

Aunque sabia que estaba mal, no podía evitar sentirse descilucionado por lo que escucho...aun sus ánimos cambiaron con lo siguiente.

-Si quieres utiliza tu pata con migo...claro si me lo permites.

Erik tomo mucho aire y suspiro, luego de sentirse con algo de mas calma accedió.

Ambos con lentitud metieron sus manos en la entrepierna del otro...Erik quiso esperar un poco al ver como seria la expresión de Cloy al tocar su miembro...vio que su expresión notaba sorpresa mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban, esta dijo.

-Vaya...se siente raro...tiene una especie de "cabezita"

Un poco mas de sangre salio de su nariz, luego de unos instantes y de limpiarse dijo.

-Pues...te puedes considerar la primera que toca aun humano de esta "manera"

-Jej si...¿y bien?. Pregunto la loba.

-¿Que?

-Vamos, yo me ti la pata en tus box, es justo que tu hagas lo mismo co migo.

-Oh, por supuesto.

Erik también metió su mano en la entrepierna de la loba, ya al estar ambos juntos comenzaron, Cloy deslisaba su pata de arriba hacia abajo mientras Erik usaba sus dedos para ingresar poco a poco, ambos se besaron apasionadamente mientras llegaba el momento, con la acción anterior lograron silenciar su ultimo gemido de pasión.

Al separar sus bocas ambos no pudieron seguir emitiendo algunos gemidos...ambos al lograr recuperar la tranquilidad en sus corazones, se dieron cuanta de algo, al sacar la pata de Cloy y mano del humano ambas tenían un extraño liquido. En la pata de la loba se veia un liquido blanco, mientras que en la mano de Erik era algo mas transparente...el humano no sabia bien que hacer hasta que vio a la loba, esta metió su pata dentro de su boca con una expresión bastante sugerente...sin perder mucho tiempo Erik hizo lo mismo, el sabor de ese liquido era algo extraño, viscoso y algo pegajoso...pero era lujurioso, satisfactorios...

En el rostro de ambos se notaba que les gusto lo que habían experimentado hace varios minutos.

(ERIK) Bueno...eso fue...

(CLOY) ¿Divertido?. Dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

(ERIK) Jej si, fue algo bastante divertido y...una gran experiencia.

(CLOY) Creo que esa ultima palabra es mejor.

(ERIK) Como sea, vamos a dormir, ya es media noche.

Ambos fueron a dormir abrazados uno del otro, su relación ahora es mucho mas fuerte que antes, ambos se dormian mas y mas entre la lluvia de afuera.

Sin embargo, otro de los truenos les volvió a despertar, cuando Erik lo hizo, vio como Cloy estaba aferrado a su espalda con sus garras, este se sentía incomodo y apunto de provocarse a una herida.

-Em cloy...¿podrias apretar menos fuerte?.

-Perdón Erik...es solo que...me siento mas segura así.

-Si Cloy, lo se...es solo que si aprietas mas, me vas a-

El grito de dolor de Erik fue silenciado por el del potente Trueno de esos instantes.

.

JHONNY POV

Jhonny al entrar en la habitación vio que todo estaba a oscuras, al cerrar la puerta y avanzar un poco, sintió como si unas patas le taparan sus ojos, una voz femenina dijo.

-¿Adivina quien soy?.

-Aunque me tapes los ojos, seguiré viendo poco trixie. Dijo Jhonny en un tono de broma.

La loba encendió una de las lamparas para que Jhonny pudiera ver...al verla, Jhonny descubrió que solo tenia una larga camiseta blanca, esta le llegaba cerca de las rodillas y no parecía que tenia algún short, con una mirada pecara vio a Jhonny...esta simplemente comenzó a desvestirlo, primero le quito la corbata y comenzó con desabotonar el traje, Jhonny algo sonrojado pregunto.

-Espera, ¿que haces Trix?

-Solo algo divertido -dijo la loba-, ya lo veras.

Esta luego de dejarle solo con la camisa negra que traía abajo del traje, le beso con mucho amor y ambos cayeron en la cama; a Jhonny le invadió una extraña sensación que nunca había sentido, este solo abrazo a Trixe con cariño mientras le besaba...

Sin que este se lo pidiera, se había quitado la camiseta, quedando solo en su ropa interior de color blanco mientras hacia una expresión de lindura, por la mente del humano paso un pensamiento.

 _-Mierda, la ternura-sexy de nuevo, ¿como lo hace?._

Luego de esto Trixie le dijo en un tono juguetón.

-Muy bien, puedes tocar en donde quieras.

El rsotro de Jhonny se sonrojo a mas no poder al escuchar eso.

-Pe-pe-pero Trix...yo no se si esto...

-No te preocupes -dijo Trixie- solo ten cuidado...te...avisare hasta donde llegar.

-Bueno...si tu lo dices.

Luego de esto, Jhonny acaricio a trixie en su vientre, su suave pelaje era un sueño para la mente del humano, luego de acariciarle comenzó a besarle de nuevo pero ahora con mas pasión; en esta ocasión, Jhonny fue el que trato de introducir su lengua y tocar la de la loba, pero como la lengua de Trixie era algo mas larga, lo le costo mucho para seguirle el ritmo.

La cola de Trixie se agitaba con energía, eso le dio a entender de que esta disfrutando de lo que le estaban haciendo.

-Emmm, Trixie.

-Si, ¿sucede algo?.

-No pero...¿me harías un favor?

.

Jhonny se coloco en el espaldar de la cama mientras que Trixie se sentó a espalda de el, Jhonny no pudo evitar del una pequeña miradita hacia las pantis de la loba, en la posición que estaban, estas parecían mas apretadas, Jhonny no podía evitar tener algunos "pensamiento" de el y la loba...

(TRIXIE) Muy bien, ahora comienza.

(JHONNY) De acuerdo.

Ante esto, Jhonny con suavidad deslizo sus manos hacia los pecho de la loba, este los tocaba y movía con cariño y lentitud, de la misma manera en el que Trixie daba algunos gemidos...a Jhonny mientras hacia esto , se le ocurrió una pequeña idea.

Sin que se lo hubiera avisado a la loba, le dio un pequeño mordisco en su hombro, Jhonny sintió que debía arrepentirse por su acción, pero la expresión de Trixie por tratar de dar un fuerte gemido a los cuatro vientos le dieron a entender de que le había gustado; luego de esto, le dio una pequeña lamidita a la zona que mordió, con esto Trixie dijo.

-Vaya, ya has aprendido algunos trucos de los machos de acá, no sabia que tenias ese lado.

-Pues, ¿que puedo decir? tengo algunas sorpresas Trix.

-Hablando de eso, me toca a mi hacer algo.

-Muy bien trix, ¿que quieres que haga?. Pregunto el humano.

-Pueees...quitate los pantalones.

La expresion de Jhonny ante la exigencia de la loba fue de gran sorpresa, el no se esperaba a algo como eso, con nerviosismo y verguenza accedio, mientras se quitaba la correa le dijo en ese mismo tono.

-Muy bien...pero dos cosas; primero, tenemos un limite ¿okey?; y segundo...no te vayas a reír.

Trixie no entendió por que este le dijo esto; al bajarse los pantalones, Jhonny quedo en unos boxsers azul claro...este noto que su trasero era algo...grande, de cierta manera. Trixie no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, eta dijo.

-Bueno, ahora se por que no unas un traje de baño ajustado.

-¿En serio se ve así?

-Pues te voy a ser sincera...creo que ni yo tengo un trasero así, en fin...vente y acuéstate boca abajo.

Con su rostro de color de un pimiento rojo obedeció las ordenes de la loba y se acostó boca abajo...luego de unos instantes, sintió una sensación algo extraña en la parte mas baja de su espalda, era como si algo delgado y húmedo le acariciaba por una de sus.

-Trixie...¿me puedes decir que es lo que estas-?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la loba dio un fuerte mordisco a una de sus nalgas, Jhonny tomo una almohada y aguanto el quejido, con un símbolo de lagrima formado en su ojo izquierdo dijo.

-Oye, ¿por que me mordiste?

-Solo quería probar una cosa -dijo en un tono juguetón-, era para saber si de verdad...tienes nalgas de malvavisco.

Jhonny se sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba, este bajo la cabeza y pregunto algo timido.

-y...¿que tal?

-Oh si...tienes consistencia y SABOR de un malvavisco 7w7

Luego de esto, la loba se puso al lado del humano que estaba aun boca abajo, esta dijo.

-¿Te gusto eso?

Trixie noto que el rostro de Jhonny mostraba confusión, era como si no estuviera seguro de dar una respuesta, ante esto Trixie saco sus garras y las coloco en el otro glúteo del humano, esta lo apretó un poco y Jhonny dio un sonido que no era precisamente un quejido de dolor.

-¿Te gusto eso otro Jhonny?

Con su mirada sonrojada pero con una pequeña sonrisa solo acentuó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que si; Trixie no pudo evitar mostrar una expresión de sorpresa al ver eso, esta dijo en un tono cariñoso y jugueton..

-Vaya, eso si no me lo esperaba, tienes un lado masoquista cariño, bueno, con eso descubro tu primer fetiche.

 _-Si con tigo cuento como furry, serian dos._ Dijo Jhonny en su mente

Luego de esto, Trixie le dijo que terminarían luego de lo siguiente; Jhonny se coloco junto al espaldar de la cama mientras Trixie miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro la entrepierna de Jhonny, el humano mostraba mucho nerviosismo y no sabia que hacer con exactitud, la loba le dijo algo para tratar de no ponerlo mas nervioso.

-No te preocupes, no vamos a llegar hasta ese punto...pienso en usar mi pata, pero para eso necesito ver...¿puedo?

Al igual que Erik, este tomo mucho aire para sentirse mas confiado y luego accedió...Trixie aunque metió su pata en el bulto en sus boxers, no pudo evitar darle una pequeña miradita, esta le dijo.

-Vaya, no es algo que se encuentre todo los días, eso me gusta.

-Eso es lo que me alegra. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Lo que me sorprende es que esta...pues..."duro" si me entiendes.

-Pues claro que lo...esta, tontita...¿como crees que lo voy a tener? con tigo haciendo estas...cosas.

-Jaj, gracias por el alago Jhonny...ahora, ¿puedo hacerlo?

-Claro, hazlo cuando quieras Trix

Trixie comenzó a mover su pata de arriba hacia abajo, Jhonny apretaba los dedos de sus manos y pies mientras soltaba unos cuantos gemidos en voz baja, la loba le dio un apasionado beso en los labios mientras seguia haciendo el acto...derepente, Jhonny se soltó del beso y dijo.

-Trix espera...ti-ti-tienes que parar ahora.

-¿que?, ¿pero por que?. Preguntaba confundida la loba.

-Es que...ya no aguanto.

Al decir eso, un liquido blanco salio disparado en la mejilla derecha de Trixie, esta no esperaba que algo así pasara por lo que se quedo congelada. Jhonny se había petrificado, su ojo izquierdo se transformo en un signo de exclamación, este tomo una servilleta que estaba en una de las mesas de noche y dijo nervioso.

-Oh carajo, Trixie lo lamento mucho no fue mi intención, te lo juro por dios no fue algo intencional

La loba luego de salir de la gran sorpresa, dio una pequeña risita al ver la expresión de Jhonny, esta le dijo.

-Vamos Jhon, se que no fue intencional, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Oh bueno...-dijo Jhonny aun algo nervioso-...entonces, ¿te termino de limpiar la cara?

-Nel, yo me encargo.

Esta procedió a pasarse el resto de el liquido con la servilleta, luego de esto Jhonny menciono.

-Rayos, si tu papa se enterara de esto...tendrá mis horas contadas.

-Eso sin duda. Dijo Trixie

-Oye, ¿iras con nosotros a la invitación del señor Nick?. Pregunto Jhonny

-¿cual?

-Es que el sujeto con el que hablo, resulto ser un viejo amigo de la infancia de Nick, y parece que nos invito a su playa privada cerca de aquí, dijo que ustedes también podían ir.

-Suena genial, ¿cuando?

-Luego del almuerzo. Dijo Jhonny

-Me parece bien; en fin, ya vamonos a la cama. Dijo la loba luego de un voz teso.

Entre la lluvia y los truenos de el lugar le perturbaban a los dos en esa noche.

-Vaya, los truenos andan fuertes esta noche.

-Oye Jhonny -dice Trixie-...¿te importa si nos acurrucamos...emmm...algo mas cerca?

-Claro, no hay problema, ¿te dan miedo los trueno?.

-No del todo...pero casi nunca los e escuchado asi de fuerte.

-Si lo se, incluso para mi me parecen fuertes, y eso que yo soy de los que con lluvia no despierta.

Luego de que Jhonny se acostara, Trixie se acurruco en en su pecho colocando su pata en el mismo lugar, sus piernas se entrelazaron entre si, quedando unidas...aun con los truenos sonando afuera junto a la lluvia, al estar juntos uno del otro les daba la suficiente confianza para poder dormir por esa noche.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Espero que les haya gustado el cap, hoy 22 de Noviembre (día de esta publicación) estoy cumpliendo 16 años, por eso tarde un poco en la publicación de este capitulo ademas de las tareas del colegio, ya con eso aclarado, vamos a las respuestas.**

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 ***** Izzy2866 **: ¿Cuando aparecerá?, Cuando el comunismo sea funcional :v; en fin, muchas gracias por tu aceptación y comentarios, gracias y saludos.**

 **Antes de que terminar, quiero decirles que esta sera la ultima publicación del mes, y si me da tiempo...en diciembre terminaremos esta historias mis amigos, diría mas pero tengo alguito de chueño, pol lo que me voy con mi amiga confiable la almohada y me despido mi gente ;), nos leemos luego**


	65. Capitulo 53

**(ARTURVEN) Hola mis queridos lectores, des deseo un Feliz halloween mi gente**

 ** _(Voz lejana)_ _Fue hace casi dos meses_**

 **(ARTURVEN)...Entonces...feliz primero de Noviembre y víspera del día de muertos :v**

 _ **(Voz lejano) Comenzaste a escribir esto el 30 de Noviembre pendejo.**_

 **(ARTURVEN) Coño esta bien...bueno...Feliz víspera de navidad a todos uste-**

 _ **(Voz lejana) apenas si vas a publicar esto la primera semana de Dicem-**_

 _ **(Sonido de disparo)...**_

 **(ARTURVEN)...Otro jueputa menos...mejor me le apuro antes de que venga el Iz...OH ESTAN AQUI!, disculpe la interrupcion pero en fin, comenzamos este mes de diciembre con algo beio :v 7u7; este primer capitulo va para esta semana y el proximo para entre el 15 y 20 de diciembre, esto es, porque entre el 4 y 15 de Diciembre estaré en mis exámenes finales, y aunque tengo uno que otra materia exonerada, mas vale prevenir que lamentar (sobretodo con la hija de fruta de matemática :v, que es el primerito [inserte grito fuerte de Dross]);**

 **Aquí le mando un Gran saludo (vaya, hace 84 años que no hago uno ;v) a "Tolosa Mejia David" de Brazil, por lo que tratare de dejarle un mensaje de mi parte en portugues (asi es mi gente, también se algo de portugues...pero no mas lo lo basico ;v). Muito obrigado para voce por ler minha història e espero que você aproveite este capítulo :) . ahora sin mas Naruto (masajeando los nudillos), perdón, quise escribir Relleno comencemos con esta vaina**

Capitulo 53 "¿Me perdonas?"

ERIK POV

La fresca brisa de la lluvia anterior aun se mantenía en el ambiente, parte de esta se metía por el balcón, pero aun con esto, los rayos de luz de la mañana alcanzaron la cama.

La sensación al despertar esa mañana comenzando abrir los ojos era extraño...una luz cálida tocando su espalda, una pequeña pero fresca frisa acariciando su cabello negro, y un extraño aire caliente que sentía en su boca, cara y cuello; la sensación no era la mejor, aunque no fue una exageración la cantidad de vasos de cerveza, como era su primera vez aun siendo una cantidad relativamente baja, la cabeza dolía bastante, su mirada tardo algo mas de lo normal para poder ver...al moverse, sintió un peculiar dolor en su espalda, era como si hubiese sentido un fuerte rasguño...al voltear vio dos cosas...primero; Cloy dormida con parte de las sabanas, aun viendo parte de sus piernas y brazos, pensaba que solo usaba una camiseta mangas cortas y un short corto...lo otro es que del costado de la cama en el que el humano dormía, vio algo de sangre en esta.

Vio en una de las mesas, algo de algodón usado con manchas rojas en la cesta del baño ya que la puerta estaba abierta, en su espalda todavía podía sentir esa incomoda sensación de dolor, aun así quería tratar de darle una buena bienvenida a este día a Cloy...pero ya paa cuando iba hacer, no se había percatado de que esta en ropa interior.

Este se sonrojo de la vergüenza, no entendía por que...¿por durmió con ella en ropa interior?...aun cuando no había terminado de analizar toda la situación, vio que por la parte de la espalda se podía ver que...ella también estaba en ropa interior, solo se podía ver las tiras de su sostén y braga.

-¿Como es que...termino así?. Dijo para simismo.

En ese momento Cloy se comenzó a estirar, se vio como estiraba sus miembros y daba un pesado bostezo; Erik asustado se escondió y cerro la puerta del baño para evitar que Cloy le viera, al cerrarla, solo pudo escuchar un pequeño quejido por parte de la loba, algo pàrecido a lo que el hizo, en su mente trataba de recordar todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Mierda, no recuerdo nada, ¿que ocurrió anoche?

En ese momento, el humano escucho como Cloy preguntaba por el, este solo abrió la puerta para saludarle.

-Oh Erik, me duele la cabeza, creo que nos pasamos con lo que tomamos.

Sin que ella lo pensara bien, se levanto de la cama tambaleando un poco...esta se dejo ver en ropa interior...sus prendas color negras resaltaban su figura de pelaje de color marrón. Erik se quedo congelado al verla, este incluso soltó la puerta del baño dejándose al descubierto...ambos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa y sus rostros se coloraron de un fuerte color rojo; la loba rápidamente se tapo con las sabanas y pregunto con una voz tímida.

-¿Que...que hacemos en ropa interior?

-Mira...yo...yo tambien quiero saberlo, me desperte en el mismo estado. Dijo Erik

-¿Que fue lo que ocurrio anoche? -Pregunto Cloy-...¿acaso...

Erik se puso mas nervioso...este ya sabia lo que estaba pensando Cloy...

-No,no,no,no Cloy; no te preocupes, déjame llamar a Ivangel, es con sus poderes tal vez logre averiguar lo que paso

.

JHONNY POV

La sensación de un ligero toque cálido con su nariz le causaba algo de cosquilla, la suave y fresca brisa junto a los rayos del sol acariciaban su cuerpo, sus primeros movimientos eran algo limitados ya que sentía como si estuviese enredado con algo...un pequeño aire caliente tocaba su rostro, al comenzar a abrir los ojos, este comenzó a sentirse algo mareado y con algo de dolor de cabeza...vio quien estaba adelante de el también abría los ojos...esta era Trixie en sus prendas intimas de color blanco, sus suaves pechos recostados en el pecho de humano hicieron que ambos no salieran del trance de la fantástica sensación del estar tan juntos y sentir el cuerpo del otro.

(JHONNY)...

(TRIXIE)...

(JHONNY)...

(TRIXIE)...

(JHONNY) ಠ_ಠ

(TRIXIE)ಠ_ಠ

Lógicamente, ambos se sorprendieron de ver al otro casi desnudo junto a el, ambos dieron un brinco que les dejo a un costado diferente de la cama.

(TRIXIE) ¿Que-Que casi desnudo durmiendo?. Dijo Trixie mientras trataba de cubrirse con las sabanas.

(JHONNY) Lo mismo te pregunto. Dijo mientras se cubría con las manos.

(TRIXIE) Pues mir...diablos, me duele mucho la cabeza -dijo mientras se sobaba la frente para tranquilizar el dolor-; ¿no te duele a ti?

(JHONNY) La verdad si -dice mientras hacia lo mismo-, ¿que fue lo que paso ayer?, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que cuando entre a la habitación todo estaba con las luces apagadas y al entrar me tapaste los ojos jugando, ¿y tu?

(TRIXIE) Menos...lo ultimo fue cuando nos estábamos yendo con Cloy con nuestros hermanos al hotel...Maite y Rafael nos ofrecieron un pequeño trago de algo mas.

(JHONNY) ¿Que te dieron?

(TRIXIE) No se...creo que era translucido pero no sabia nada mal, pero si muy fuerte...luego de eso tengo la mente en blanco.

(JHONNY) Bueno...se lo que sea, creo que debemos ir con mi hermano, tal vez y hablamos con Ivangel , el nos pueda ayudar a saber que fue lo que sucedió anoche cuando llegamos al hotel.

(TRIXIE) De acuerdo.

Mientras se cambiaban a una ropa mas descente, no solo era lo incomodo verlos con tan poca ropa de tan cerca...era también por que, ambos tenían miedo de algo...miedo de que hubiesen tenido relaciones sexuales bajo los efecto del alcohol...Trixie luego de que cambiara actuo de una manera un poco fría para ser ella.

.

Al tocar la puerta de la habitación de Erik, se escucho la voz de este de que le dieran unos momento...al abrir la puerta, Trixie y Jhonny vieron a Ivangel en la habitación, Cloy ya vestida trataba de decirle algo al espíritu pero se veía como si le daba vergüenza, el ente por una mancha de un color mas intenso que el de su piel , le hacia verse sonrojado, al voltearse y ver a la otra pareja este dijo.

 _-Buenos días Trixie, Jhonny, ¿como están?_

-Bien supongo -dijo Trixie en un tono incomodo-...mira...te queríamos pedir un favor.

 _-Por supuesto, ¿de que trata?._

-Es que...queríamos saber si sabes...¿leer mentes?

La expresión en el ente se puso pensativo por unos cuantos segundos...luego dijo.

 _-Si puedo, aunque cuesta un poco si, pero debes ser especifica Trixie_

-¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto Cloy.

- _Puedo hacerlo, pero necesito que me des un momento en especifico, una hora o un día...espera, ¿eso es lo que querían pedirme ustedes dos?._ Dijo dirigiéndose a Erik y Cloy

Ambos se sonrojaron un poco al aceptar lo dicho por el ser, Erik dijo.

-Bueno si...pero eso no es todo...era para saber si paso algo en...especifico.

 _-¿Que cosa?_

Luego de tomar valor, Cloy de susurro al oído lo que quería saber...ya que Ivangel no estaba del todo informado sobre el tema, Cloy, con lo que creyó que seria su momento su momento mas vergonzoso en su vida , le fue mas explicita a lo que quería saber...con esto, Ivangle reacciono de manera diferente, su reacción fue de sorpresa y de vergüenza...cuando le pregunto lo que quería saber Trixie y que esta le preguntara igualmente con vergüenza le misma pregunta...por lo que Ivangel le pregunto.

 _-¿Que les paso a ustedes dos?, ¿quieren saber lo mismo?._

Las dos lobas y los dos humanos entendieron lo que quería decir Ivangel...ambas parejas estuvieron en las mismas situaciones incomodas...ante esto, Ivangel pregunto que hora querían saber sus recuerdos...al decir "de las 11: 50 pm y las 12:00 pm" puso una mano en la cabeza de cada loba, este les dijo.

 _-Ahora, cuando comience a ver sus recuerdos de hace unas horas, mis manos comenzaran a brillar un poco, no se preocupen, solo deben relajarse y dejar que yo me haga esto, mientras mas tensas se sientan mas difícil me sera ver sus recuerdos._

Para las lobas, el nerviosismo era dominante, pero trataron de controlarse de la mejor manera...un brillo naranja se hizo presente en el lugar, junto a una expresión de esfuerzo en el rostro de Ivangel...de repente, el rostro de este se sonrojaba poco a poco por los recuerdos que veía...para los cuatro , esto era una mala señal...luego de unos minutos, esta expresión desapareció y Ivangel quito sus manos en las cabezas de las lobas y dijo.

-Ya busque y...no paso..."eso" que decian chicas.

Los cuatro expresaron su tranquilidad y felicidad al saber que su miedo no era real...luego de eso, de una manera algo fria , ambas lobas se fueron sin siquiera despedirse de sus novios, ambas con una expresion d e rechazo a los dos por igual se fueron de la habitacion.

-Diablos, creo que en verdad están molestas. Menciono Jhonny.

-No me digas Pietri 7-7. Dijo Erik con sarcasmo.

(Nota del Autor: Referencia al famoso intelectual suramericano Arturo Uslar Pietri)

De repente, Ivangel dejo un comentario que inquieto a los humanos.

 _-No las culpo, luego de lo de anoche yo tambien_

Ante eso Erik pregunto.

-¿A que te refieres?

 _-Pues...digamos que les dije una mentirilla blanca._

-¿¡QUE!?. Exclamaron los dos humanos nerviosos.

- _Tranquilos, ellas me preguntaron por algo en especifico, pero yo no encontré lo que ellas me pedían, ¿acaso quieren que les muestre?._

La pregunta era bastante incomoda para ambos hermanos.

-¿Puedes hacer eso? -pregunto Erik- ¿por que no lo hiciste antes?

 _-Es que...pensé que no seria un buen momento..._

Luego conversarlo unos momentos , ambos accedieron, el primero que lo hizo fue Erik, a diferencia de las lobas, el brillo duro poco, al expresión de Ivangel era como si se hubiera esforzando mucho, este hizo que apareciera una pequeña mancha flotante de color negro, esta parecía como un poco de tiene flotando en el espacio, entre jadeos Ivangle dijo.

 _-Ya esta...ahora...la-la abrimos y sera como...ver...ver...un vídeo o algo así...Oigan, ¿puedo acostarme?...es que me siento muy cansado_

-Claro, adelante. Dijo Erik.

Luego de presionarla, como si hubiera puesto la pantalla completo de un vídeo de Youtube, este se desplomo en la cama que estaba junto a el, y con solo chasquear sus dedos, el recuerdo se el hermano mayor se proyecto como una película...ya comenzando el recuerdo, los tres vieron lo que sucedía, tanto Erik como Cloy se besaban con pasión y cariño en la cama...luego de unos segundos se vio como se quitaba Erik la camisa

-Ay mamasita. Dijo Erik sonrojándose mientras vía como Jhonny se ponía de la misma manera y su pupila del ojo izquierdo se transformaba en un signo de sorpresa.

No tardo mucho para que Cloy se quedase en ropa interior... con esto , a Erik le comenzó a sangrar la nariz...en ese momento, se escucho en el recuerdo a la loba decir.

 _-Por la sangre saliendo de tu nariz, lo tomare como un si._

Por un momento, Erik pensó de que en realidad esta hablaba con el aunque no era si... en un momento del recuerdo, estos vieron como este se quedaba solo en boxers en cima de la loba y, ademas de besarle, comenzaba a acariciarle los pechos cubiertos por el sostén. Jhonny rojo como un tomate quitaba la mirada de el vio mientras Erik se quedaba la nariz mientras de sus dedos escurría la sangre...entre entre cortado le pidió a Jhonny en voz baja.

-Jhonny...por favor...tráeme papel para limpiarme la sangre.

Ambos se durante los siguientes momentos no estaban muy pendientes de lo que aconsonante en sus recuerdos, ya que estaban mas enfocados en limpiar la nariz ensangrentada de Erik...hasta que se comenzaron a escuchar un leve gemido ...al mirar ambos vieron la escena mientra las pareja metía sus manos en la entre pierna del otro; Jhonny se tapo su rostro con su camisa mientras mientras Erik se quedo congelado con la boca abierta al ver la perturbadora escena...este pidió cerrar el "recuerdo" al ver como la loba se metía su pata en su boca con un peculiar liquido blanco...este se volvió otra vez la pequeña mancha negra flotante y esta golpeo la cabeza de Erik sin dejar rastro de algún liquido...estés simplemente se tapaba su rostro su rojo rostro.

-Coño, mierda, doy asco, no puedo que...que yo...

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Ivangel agrego.

 _-Pero no entiendo, ¿así no es como hacen los be-_ _?_

-TU NO OPINES. Le dijo con su rostro aun enrojecido.

 _-Bueno pero no te molestes, solo era pregunta;...asi que, ¿tu tambien quieres a veriaguar?_

Al ver un ejemplo de lo que podía ver, a Jhonny no le quedaban muchas ganas de saber lo que paso esa noche...pero con eso no tendrían que asustar a la chichas con su miedo, ya que era probable de es estas también pesaran de que era una mentira para que no se preocuparan...luego de pensarlo un poco, este acepto e Ivangel realizo lo mismo con el hermano menor...Al iniciar, todo estaba en negro, era como si el recuerdo no se hubiera iniciado, pero luego de escuchar parte de el dialogo entre Trixie y Jhonny, se mostró la escena amorosa entre la pareja...en un momento, luego de que se escuchara un pensamiento de Jhonny, Erik no pudo evitarse reírse de su hermano menor, este le decía que no lo hacia pero este no paraba, limpiándose las lagrimas de risa le pregunto a Jhonny.

-"la ternura-sexy de nuevo", ¿como es eso?

-Nu-no-nu-no te rias.

-Jajajaj, okey, creo que ahora me siento mejor, jaj, ¿de donde se te ocurrio eso?

Luego de quitar la mirada por un segundo, dijo con voz baja y algo avergonzado.

-Es que ella...se ve tierna como loba...pero tiene atractivo como de una mujer humano.

-Yo diría que esto viene por todas las veces que entrabas a tu pagina de gente disfrazada de animales o de esos dibujados.

-Ya te lo e dicho, se dice FU-RRY

.

al paso de los minutos, primero eran incómodos al ver la manera de como la pareja se "acariciaba", aunque Erik se volvió a reír al escuchar la frase "nalgas de malvavisco", ahora Erik casi había olvidado lo que había pasado con Cloy y la autoestima de Jhonny estaba por lo mas bajo...las escenas de como Jhonny con sus caricias a la loba, lo le impedía pensar de que lo hacia bien, al menos conociéndolo como su hermano...ver la escena de como Trixie le arañaba y mordía y aun así, soltando algunos gemidos bajos, ante esto Erik con una expresión de perturbado a Jhonny...este le dijo a su hermano.

-Okey, ese lado tuyo si nunca me lo conocia. Dijo Erik

-¿Podemos seguir para terminar esto?. Dijo Jhonny.

Al escuchar otro de los pensameintos de Jhonny, Erik no pudo evitar decirle a su hermano.

-¿Fetiche?, ¿desde cuando lo es especificamente?. Pregunta demandantemente.

Jhonny sudo frió y actuó de manera nerviosa ante la pregunta, este solo se quedo entre tartamudeos antes de la ultima y mas perturbadora escena..."esto no se consigue todo los días" o "esta duro" era lo que se escuchaba en el lugar...ver como Trixie movía su pata de arriba hacia abajo masturbando a Jhonny, hacia que ambos se quedaran sin habla...pero lo peor iba a venir...ver como ese liquido blanco golpeaba una de las mejillas de Trixie les dejo impactado a ambos, mientras Erik se quedo petrificado ante la escena, Jhonny no puedo evitar desmayarse...su recuerdo termino mientras Jhonny le limpiaba el rostro a la loba y esta aceptaba sus disculpas...Erik le pregunto a su hermano si se encontraba bien, pero al ver como se quedaba en el suelo en posición fetal murmurando en voz baja algo le daba a entender de que no lo estaba.

 _(IVANGEL) Bueno, creo que deben hablar con las chicas para ver si recuperan su amistad._

Jhonny, un poco mas tranquilizado, dijo.

-En realidad, ayer ambos nos declaramos a ella.

 _-...Oh...okey, tengo que admitirlo, ambos la cagaron...y en grande, y miraren que se los digo yo._

-Ay maldita sea, eso lo sabemos de sobra Ivangel.

 _-Tienen que hacer algo, ¿hoy no tienen algo para ir con ellas?_

-A ver...sen realidad si lo hay -Dijo Jhonny- , un amigo del señor Nick nos invito a todos a una playa privada que tiene.

 _-Primero; se que yo no se mucho de eso, pero ¿quien diablos necesita una playa para una sola persona?, segundo; eso suena fantástico, eso es lo que necesitan, con un buen ambiente amigable , tal vez dejen de estar enojadas._

-Ya teníamos esa idea, lo que no sabemos es que es lo que debemos hacer. Dijo Jhonny.

-Si me lo preguntas hermanito...tal vez debamos, dejarnos llevar y tratar de estar mas relajados y dejar que las cosas se desarrollen sin presiones.

-Perfecto Big Bro, esa es la solución. Dijo Jhonny ahora con emoción.

.

Luego de que Ivangel curase el dolor de cabeza de Jhonny y Erik y las heridas en la espalda de este ultimo, ambos salieron de su habitación y lo primero que vieron fue a la pareja de Nick y Judy; el zorro tenia la misma vestimenta con la que conoció a la coneja en Zootopia mientras Judy traía puesta unos pantalones grises largos y una camisa azul de mangas cortas.

(JUDY) Hola chicos. Dijo en un tono amigable

(JHONNY) Hola señorita Hopps y señor Wild. Dijo en el mismo tono.

(ERIK) ¿Como están amigos?

(NICK) Pues normal, ¿durmieron bien anoche?. Dice en un tono algo burlón.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron pensativos ante la pregunta...estos decidieron cambiar el tema.

(ERIK) Ambos...bien, ¿y ustedes acaso nos estaban esperando?

(JUDY) Como tardaron en levantarse, decidimos buscar una mesa para comer, en el lugar estaban algunos miembros de una supuesta "asociación contra las parejas anti inter-especies", aun versión aun mas molesta de los conservadores.

(NICK) La seguridad del hotel logro sacarlos, pero decidimos esperarlos ahora ya que nos echaron a perder el rato.

(ERIK) ¿Y que hora es por cierto?, mencionaron de que nos habíamos tardado.

(JUDY) Son las 9 am

(NICK) Maverick dijo que vendrían a las 10:30 para ir a su "playita", por lo que yo recomendaría ir a comer.

.

9:30 AM, RESTAURANTE DEL HOTEL.

(JUDY) ¿En verdad ustedes ya están con Cloy y Trixie?

(JHONNY) Pues...si. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y algo sonrojado.

(JUDY) ¿Pero por que no están comiendo con ellas ahora?, no nos molestan que nos dejen solos si eso es lo que piensan

(JHONNY) No,no,no,no, señorita Judy, por supuesto que no es asi...es solo...que...

(ERIK) No es tan sencillo. DIjo interrumpiendo a Jhonny

(JUDY) ¿A que te refieres?. Pregunto algo curiosa la coneja

(ERIK) Ambas están molestas con nosotros y nos cuesta dirigirnos la palabra.

(NICK) Parece que también aprovecharan esta oportunidad para reconciliarse, ¿o me equivoco?

(ERIK) Eso es verdad, pero, ¿como lo supo?

(NICK) Vamos niños, ¿no creen que es algo obvio aprovechando este momento?, en fin, vamos a arreglarnos para esta cosa.

.

Nick se dejo su camisa hawaiana pero se puso un pantalón playero negro con una raya roja en el borde, Judy se puso unos pantalones cortos azules y una camisa rosa de mangas cortas y un sombrero de playa; Jhonny traía puesto una camiseta verde con las letras blancas "un grandioso día soleado" (con la imagen de un sol con unos lentes de sol) y unos shorts blancos con las imágenes de flores hawaianas de color azul oscuro; Erik tenia puesto una camiseta blanca sin mangas y un pantalón corto color marrón.

Al bajar todos, ambos humanos trataron de hablar con las lobas, aunque estas parecían mas interesadas en hablar con sus hermanos que siquiera darle las miradas a sus novios...

Sin embargo nadie se esperaba lo que verían en la entrada del hotel...una camioneta 4x4 color rojo, al su costado estaba Maverick, con una camisa naranja mangas corta y unos shorts cortos, era raro ya que apenas si eran las 10 : 00 am, Nick fue el único que lo saludo como un gran amigo, luego de charlar un poco este le pregunto.

-¿y por que viniste tan temprano?.

Nick noto que su viejo amigo parecía algo nervioso a su alrededor, este le dijo a Nick susurrando al oído.

-Es que escuche que uno de los molestos conservadores de las parejas..."diferentes" estaban por la zona, por lo que decidí llegar algo temprano.

Para Nick, le daba el presentimiento de que Maverick le ocultaba algo de lo que el no queria saber...

.

Cada grupo se fueron en sus vehículos siguiendo a Maverick hasta salir de la ciudad...apenas lo hicieron, estos entraron a un camino lleno de vegetación y rocas...luego de 10 minutos de camino rocoso, estos vieron una gran reja metálica con un cercado eléctrico en la parte de arriba, dos búfalos cuidando la entrada y una pequeña cabina de color amarilla para el tamaño de los guardias de seguridad, luego de que el zorro le hiciera una seña con una pata, uno de los guardias presiono un botón en la cabina y esta se abrió...no paso casi ni un minuto de camino hasta que vieron una playa simplemente espectacular.

Su arena de color casi blaca total, un agua de color turquesa, decenes de rocas como rompeolas y arboles que parecian mas que perfectos para descanzar un buen rato...cuando estacionaron sus vehiculos, notaron de que habia otro mas; esta era otra camioneta 4x4, pero a diferencia de que era de color negro y considerablemente mas pequeña que la del zorro.

Minetras se bajaban, notaron de que del otro lado de la playa de casi 300 metros; vieron a algunas figuras.

La pareja de Jack y mona mientras tomaban agua de coco, muy cerca de ellos una pequeña cabaña que trabajaba como un bar, entre las sillas se podían ver a una coneja de color gris, ojos peculiares ojos rojos y un mechón de pelo blanco en la cabeza y una cola muy esponjosa...algo que sorprendió a los human los y a Nick, era ver como los trabajadores del bar a Jason y a Finnick, ambos solo tenían unos shorts playeros, mientras que el pequeño zorro tenia un collar con una media luna y el humano un pequeño diente de tiburón.

(NICK) Hey Mack, ¿a esos dos donde los sacaste?.

(MACK) ¿El zorro pequeño y al que le falta pelaje?, es que alguno de mis trabajadores amanecieron enfermos, y estos muchachos accedieron a trabajar por un día como mis muchachos del bar.

Al verlos, estos dijeron.

(JASON) Hey compas, ¿kiovo mi gente?

(FINNICK) Otra vez este cara e verga. Dijo entre los dientes.

Estos vieron como la coneja se acercaba con su escultural cuerpo hacia los demás.

(NICK) Vaya amigo, no me habías avisado de que traerías a una amiga.

Todos notaron que Mack trataba de decir algo, pero su nerviosismo no le permitía decirle...al reunir valor y dar una pequeña risita nerviosa dijo.

(MACK) Bueno Nick...en verdad...es que, bueno...¿como te lo podia explicar?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, esta le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios de Maverick, esta con una expresión amigable dijo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Vianca, un gusto.

Esta, parecía que se llevaría muy bien con Judy ya que, aunque fue a la ultima que saludo, estas se quedaron hablando un muy buen rato

.

las siguientes tres horas fueron mas tranquilas, tomando algunas bebidas, disfrutando de las dulces aguas junto al radiante sol, sin embargo para ambos hermanos la situación no había cambiado mucho, a pesar de que todos disfrutaban de la invitación y de el buen rato en la playa, no Cloy ni Trixie no habían demostrado tanto contacto con la pareja...pero, ambos notaron de que ambas en algunos momentos, se mostraban algo decaídas en su estado de animo cuando no estaban con las otras chicas; tanto las hermanas de ambas familias como Mona, Judy y Vianca se habían hecho muy buenas amigas en un lapso muy corto de tiempo.

.

Luego de un pequeño almuerzo, Nick les aconsejo a los hermanos de que luego de comer , trataran de hablar con ellas y eso hicieron.

La mayoría de los presentes en el lugar se fueron a descansar hacia el rompeolas, aun con esta no había mucho peligro de olas muy grandes, lo que daba un ambiente de tranquilidad en el sitio; Erik le pidió que viniera un rato a la orilla del agua, esta había aceptado mientras que Jhonny se había quedado en el comienzo del rompeolas, algo mas alejado de la mayoría de nuestros amigos.

.

JHONNY POV

-Entonces Trixie...¿te encuentras bien?

La loba no contesto, este estaba apoyada con sus piernas juntas, en una posición que le daba una apariencia algo tímida; luego de un suspiro pesado Jhonny dijo.

-Bien Trix, en verdad no quiero que estemos peleados...si tu y Cloy están molestos con mi hermanote, en verdad lo sentimos...

Trixie le miro por un momento, algo dudosa como si estuviera pesando bien lo que quería decir...

-No Jhonny, no es eso...es que...es que estábamos avergonzadas.

-Que cosa?. Pregunto algo confundido el humano.

-Es que...Ivangel nos logro decir...que nosotras habíamos comenzado con todo...Cloy debe sentirse igual, claro, al principio ambas estábamos molestas ya que también pensábamos que era en parte culpa suya pero...era una estupidez en verdad lo lamento si te hice sentir mal...espero que no estés molesto con migo

Luego de decir eso, Jhonny sin previo aviso le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y le dio un fuerte abrazo, dijo en un tono de alegria.

-Nunca me enfadaría con mi Trix, nunca me hiciste sentir triste, me ponías preocupado por lo molestas que estabas.

Trixie le devolvió el abrazo con mucho cariño, esta le dijo.

-Me alegra que no te hayas enfadado, creo que esto tenemos que celebrarlo. Dijo la loba con un tono coqueto en las ultimas palabras.

-¿y como piensa hacerlo señorita?. Pregunta en un tono bromista.

Al decir esto, Trixie se puso de puntas y jalo el cuello de Jhonny para poder besarle mas fácilmente, el ultimo estirón que le provoco al humano hizo que ahora a Trixie se le hiciera difícil besarle; ambos mientras sus labios se acariciaban, se tocaban uno al otro con cariño y delicadeza...Jhonny poco bajaba mas hasta llegar mas abajo de su cintura mientras la loba le acariciaba su pecho, esta lentamente sacaba sus garras acariciando su piel con cuidado de no lastimarle...de repente se escucha la voz de Jason a lo lejos en un tono burlón diciéndole a la pareja.

-Vale compa, dele con lengua.

Ambos se mostraron nerviosos y sonrojados al ver como Jason les miraba de una manera picara...Jhonny le apunto con un dedo y le dijo.

-Tampoco te andes metiendo Jay.

-Andale wey, solo me rio.

-Pues...ami no me da gracia.

Apenas dijo eso algo extraño sucedió...de su dedo del cual apuntaba, una extraña luz negra se disparo como una bala, Jason en el ultimo momento logro esquivarle con un salto,esta provoco una pequeña explosión que mando algunas rocas hacia el agua, todos en el lugar fueron a ver que sucedía, los agentes de la Z.I.A fueron lo primeros que habían llegado.

(JACK) Jhonny , ¿que fue lo que paso?

Jhonny se mostraba todavía asombrado por lo que había visto...en el momento que ese rayo se disparo, sintió una extraña sensación en su cuerpo...no sabia como describirla pero debía admitirla...le daba mucha inseguridad.

(JHONNY) Estaba hablando con Jason, y de repente de uno de mis dedos soltó esa luz.

.

ERIK POV

Aprovechando que ahora estaban solos, a pocos metros de la orilla de la playa, a sensación de la arena húmeda y en parte fresca le daban algo mas de tranquilidad, Cloy actuaba de manera tranquila y serena pero aun seria...para acabar con el incomodo momento en que el solo se escuchaba el sonido del agua acariciando la arena, Erik decidió conversar un poco.

-¿Quieres decir algo?.

El humano se dio cuenta de que la expresión de la loba era de mas de tristeza en esos momentos.

-Cloy por favor...en serio no me gusta verte así -dice mientras que con una mano toca su hombro-, si estas molestas con migo o quieres que me disculpe, lo haré...pero.

.No -dijo la loba callandole-...no lo estoy...

Su tono de voz sonaba algo triste.

-Cloy...¿sucede algo?, ¿que te tiene triste?. Pregunto Erik

-Es que...Erik, en verdad me siento muy avergonzada.

-Si, se que lo que paso...

-No , no es eso...es que, en verdad actué de manera estúpida, Ivangel ya nos lo explico.

-Oh si...alto ¿!QUE¡?. Pregunto el humano sorprendido.

-Si...¿recuerdas cuando Ivangel nos estaba revisando los recuerdos?...pues...también nos mostró lo que paso...no te debes preocupar, se todo lo que paso. Dijo la loba.

El rostro de Erik se sonrojo de golpe, su expresión notaba vergüenza como si fuera un niño pequeño...sin nada que decir o hacer, este simplemente se arrodillo desesperado ante la loba y le dijo en un mismo tono de vergüenza.

-Cloy lo lamento mucho, en serio serio serio lo lamento muchísimo, no fue mi intención, entiendo si estas enfadada con migo por siem-

-Ay no Erik, ¿como crees?. Dijo Cloy para tratar de calmar a Erik.

Cloy le ayudo a levantarse del suelo, su expresión ya no mostraba ninguna expresión negativa como tristeza o molestia, ahora era una de comprensión que transmitía cariño y tranquilidad.

-Yo soy lo que se debe disculpar, en algunos momentos de ayer, yo cada vez trataba de "incentivarte", incluso me advertiste, diciendo que tendrías un limite...y yo simplemente como una puta pidiendo mas y mas...por eso es que siento vergüenza y soy yo la que debe disculparse.

-No te digas así Cloy, yo también tenia algo de culpa, también bebí y ademas, era la primera vez que tomábamos Jhonny y yo; tu no tienes nada de que disculparte.

-Te digo lo mismo, no estoy molesta con tigo.

Ya con ambos reconciliados, se dieron una cariñoso abrazo...ante esto Erik menciono.

-Entonces...¿seguirás siendo mi novia?.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?. Dijo Cloy en un tono coqueto.

Cloy se acerco a Erik le dio un amoroso beso en los labios, el humano no se quedo atrás y de igual manera le beso con mucho cariño...de repente, ambos se pusieron alertas, estos separaron sus labios.

(ERIK) Que raro, por un momento sentí algo raro cerca de aquí.

(CLOY) Te juro que escuche una explosiona, no se si era pequeña o si fue a lo lejos.

(ERIK) Como sea, ¿quieres ir con los demás?, esa sombra esta rica para dormir un rato mientras reposamos la comida.

Mientras iban de camino hacia donde los demás, Cloy le quiso jugar una pequeña broma a su novio, con un tono burlón y sexy dijo.

-Entonces Erik...ayer en la noche, ¿por que parecías tan decepcionado cuando te dije que no usaría su boca?

Por un momento, Cloy pensó estar viendo un Tomate con pelo en vez de la cara de Erik, este no sabia como articular palabras correctamente y no le podía mirar a la cara, al ver su expresión de picardia y burla de la loba...esta le dio un pequeño beso en una mejilla y le dijo.

-Ay cosita lindura, ustedes los humanos son una ternura cuando se sonrojan, sobretodo tu tesoro.

-Jaj si -dijo aun con nerviosismo-...entonces...creo que todo esto queda entre nosotros.

-Claro, pero ni que se te ocurra que usare esta boquita pronto cariño, ¿entendido?. Esto ultimo lo dice con un tono algo demandante.

.

Al llegar al lugar, le dijeron a Erik lo que había pasado, Jack y Mona fueron a hablar de manera mas privada con Jhonny, les dijeron que no debían de que preocuparse, aun con esto, Erik no se sentía muy seguro de esto, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Jhonny...aunque esto no fue necesario, ya que este venia junto a los agentes de la Z.I.A.

El humano parecía muy contento, tanto por su expresión facial como su estrella resplandeciente en su ojo, Mona se mostraba contenta y Jack tranquilo aunque algo extrañado por la expresión un poco infantil para su gusto que tenia una joven de su edad.

(ERIK) Hey Jhonny, ¿y esa expresión?

(JHONNY) Oh bro, mas tarde te contare.

(JASON) Buuuueno, ya que toco parece estar algo mas tranquilo, ¿que tal si nos lanzamos unos clavados desde aca?

(COOLER) Esa si suena a una buena idea

(MAITE) Yo me apunto.

(RAFAEL) Por su poyo que si amigo.

Todos parecían contentos por la propuesta de Jason. Maverick solo advirtió que debían correr un poco ya que habían algunas rocas aun algo peligrosas por debajo del agua, pero como el camino que tenia el rompeolas era bastante ancho no corrían ningún peligro...Jason miro con una mirada picara a Nick, uno de los muy pocos que no había dado su opinión, este le dio una suave palmadas en la espalda al zorro, pero Nick le dijo.

-Vamos hombre, ¿serias capaz de empujarme?. Dijo en un tono serio.

-Oh vamos Nick, sabes que no seria capaz de hacerlo ¿o si?

Por la expresión de Jason, Nick no lo tenia nada de confianza...pero aun así, por como era un tonto, no le tuvo mucho miedo, haciendo que por un momento le tomase confianza.

-Oh bueno, si es así, entonces te creer.

-Claro...yo no te empujaria...te patearia.

-Exactament- ¿ESPERA QUE?

Ante esto, Jason pateo a Nick haciéndolo caer al agua, este salio a la superficie todos riéndose de la situación...la cosa fue mas graciosa cuando Erik con un pequeño golpe de energía, hizo caer a Jason al agua, al salir su cabeza, una expresión me cascarrabia se denotaba luego de que con su boca soltara un pequeño chorro de agua.

El siguiente que dieron para tirar fue a Jack aunque este se nego...antes de que pudiera decir algo, Erik, Jhonny,Mona y Cooler le tomaron de cada extremidad y comenzaron a contar para tirarle al agua.

 _\- Uno!_

-No,no,no, aguarden.

 _-Dos!_

-Se los tengo advertidos, les digo que NO!.

 _-Tres!_

En ese momento los cuatro le soltaron, y al verlo desesperado por incluso de usar alguno de sus poderes para salvarse de ser tocado por el agua, luego de esto Mona y Judy fueron las siguientes en lanzarse, a diferencia de los demás, estas lograron hacer una gran acrobacia antes de tocar el agua; tanto Nick como Jack quedaron embobados.

.

El resto de la tarde para toda la pareja fueron un gran día, estas comenzaron a jugar, las chicas se montaban en los hombros de los chicos y estas se empujaban, el resto solo se quedaban a charlar sobre algunos temas, Angela solo se sentía algo triste y deprimida al ver a su hermana menor con el chico del cual ella estaba loca por tener de pareja o si se pudiera, tal vez cogerlo...mientras le veía, sentía un ligero toque en su hombro derecho, al voltearse vio a Jason ofreciéndole un trago en una cascara de coco, este le dijo en un tono seductor.

-Un trago para mi niña.

Con una expresión de molestia lo tomo de mala gana, esta le dijo.

-Solo te lo acepto por que tengo sed.

-Ay chiquita, no te preocupes, por allí hay muchos pescados gordos en ese mar.

-Jaj si, ¿como conseguiría a otro como el? -dijo Angela-, es tierno, amigable, es honesto, es alguien con el que todos pueden confiar...y sobretodo, MUY sexy ( _y MUY violable :3)_

-Bueno mi niña, esta es una vida muy curiosa, nuca sabes de quien te vas a enamorar.

Esta molesta, con su coco vació amenaza a Jason, este ultimo siente mas risa que intimidación.

-Ya deja de llamarme "mi niña"

-Okey mi chava, en primero, yo no soy Gacho, yo soy muy guapo, y por ultimo..."mi sexy niña"

Angela ya muy molesta le dice.

-¿Sabes que?, ¿por que no mejor te metes esto por el culo?.

Por lo que Jason le responde.

-Bueno mi chava...si eres obediente en lo oscurito con migo, me puedes meter todo lo que tu quieres. 7u7

Angela totalmente sonrojada por lo que quiso decir Jason, le lanza fuertemente el coco ante el humano, dejan dolo por el suelo, esta se aleja lo mas posible de Jason, mientras esto pasaba Finnick se le acerca y le dice.

-Vaya amigo, en verdad tu forma de ligar es pesima.

-Bueno mi amigo con enanismo, nunca es muy tarde para meterse a zoofilico :3.

-¿Que es zoofilico?. Pregunta Finnick muy confundido por lo dicho por Jason.

-Con esta escases de chavitas humanas casi tan fea como la escases en Venezuela en el siglo 21; estoy dispuesto a todo...aunque tengo que admitirlo, Jhonny de los dos como que es mas picaron, la suya es algo chiquitica y tiene cuatro buenas razones tanto arriba como atras con esa Trixie 7w7.

-¿Con tigo uno no puede tener una conversación normal verdad? 7-7

-¿Que es eso?, ¿acaso lo puedo comer con unos frijolitos charros al estilo Durango? :v

.

7:00 Pm

La música entre la playa y los bailes entre nuestros amigos inundaban todo el lugar, algunas platicas y una bella vista al cielo nocturno para terminar ese día era mas que gratificante.

(JACK) Tengo que admitirlo Mack, esto en verdad fue fantástico. Dijo el conejo

(MACK) Gracias amigo, les habia encargado a mis muchachos buscar un terreno de buena calidad para una zona privada de relajasion, y nada mejor que este lugar.

(MONA) Este lugar me recuerda cuando fuimos a nuestra primera misión Jack, Recuerdas Jack. Dijo Mona con una sonrisa nostálgica.

Al escuchar eso, Judy y Jhonny se acercan un poco mas hacia donde estaban los agentes.

-¿Habla de su primera mision con el señor Jack?. Pregunto Judy

-¿Como fue?. Pregunto Jhonny

-Fue cuando lo conocí hace tres años; nos mandaron a recuperar un objeto histórico que se hundió en el barco de unos piratas que robaron cerca de una pequeña isla llamada Los Roques, tardamos un poco pero lo conseguimos; el resto de la tarde lo pasamos los dos juntos en una hermosa playa del sitio, se llamaba Cayo de Agua, y ahora que lo pienso, este lugar es muy parecido a ese lugar. Dijo Mona.

-Ya habia ido una vez a ese lugar -Dijo Maverick-, esa tambein fue otra de mis ideas de una playa ejemplar.

-Jej, aun siendo nuestra primera misión juntos, recuerdo que Jack aun me daba las primeras miradas...creo que una vez, hasta me espiaba cuando me estaba-

-Okey mona, creo que ya esta bien de tantos recuerdos. Dijo Jack con la cara sonrojada.

Mona y los demás no podían aguantar la risa por la expresión del espía, la zorra le dio un cariñoso beso en una mejilla para luego acostarse ne sus piernas, una escena muy linda para todos...la novia de Maverick le pidió volver al agua un poco mas antes de irse. Pero antes de que avanzaran mucho, uno de los guardias del lugar se puso adelante de ellos impidiéndoles el paso, cuando estos preguntaron que pasaba este respondió.

-Disculpe señor, pero me han avisado que dos tiburones entraron mas temprano de lo normal, por lo que ya no pueden entrar al agua.

De repente, Jason , Cooler y Rafael se mostraron algo curiosos por lo dicho por el guardia, Rafael le pregunto.

-Disculpe amigo...¿cuantos tiburones dijo que habían?

-DOs, ¿a que viene la pregunta?.

La mirada de los tres se mostró en picardia, con una sonrisa de satisfacción y emoción, Jason se dirigió a los tres diciendo.

-Mis queridos compadres...es hora de la caza.

Ninguno de los demás presentes entendió estas palabras. Ambos tomaron una vestimenta en parte similar: una hoja de palma simulando una banda de personaje de acción, algo de barro en las mejillas con dos lineas en cada un, Cooler y Rafael sacaron sus garras lo mas que pudieron, mientras que Jason tomo un cuchillo de carnicero que estaba por donde hacia los cócteles.

Al verles, se veían como un trió de películas de acción; los tres corrieron hacia el rompeolas en donde estaban muy cerca de los tiburones.

-Amigos, ¿que hacen? -les pregunto Jhonny mientras se alejaban-, ¿que es lo que piensas?

-Si acaso es loq eu creoq eu van a hacer, los pueden matar.

Los tres no escucharon y fueron hacia donde se veían las aletas de tiburón, estos estaban comiendo algunos peces que estaban en la zona.

(JASON) Muy bien mis camaradas, ¿que tenemos aca?

(COOLER) El mas pequeño creo que es un tiburón toro, debe medir unos dos metros.

(RAFAEL) Lo que me sorprende es que el otro parece el doble de grade, parece blanquecino, debe ser un tiburón blanco.

(JASON) Si lo dicen asi, debe tener como unos cuatro metros...ese es mio.

(COOLER) Tu solo?, pero te puede matar si lo haces tu solo.

(JASON) No se preocupen, estuve en el ejercito y me se un truquito para matar un animal como estos.

Sus amigos fueron corriendo para evitar que se lanzaran al agua con los dos tiburones...

-Hombre no lo hagas, es muy peligroso. Le gritaba Jhonny.

Por lo que Jason le responde en un tono de confianza.

-No pasara nada compa, ademas de que tengo que ponerle un diente de tiburón real a este collarsito en lugar de este pinche pedazo de plástico que me costo 5 dolares

Jason te puso el cuchillo en la boca y los tres saltaron...todos se aterraron por lo que estaban viendo.

Cooler y Rafael golpeaban a tiburón toro en la cara mientras este cada vez que mordía, estaba mas cerca de atacar a uno de los lobos, mientras que Jason impulsanbose con las piedras, lograba esquivar muy cerca los ataques mientras este lograba hacer algunos cortes contra el animal.

-Dale nemo, dale vato dame un mordisquito, por que si no yo te lo voy a dar.

El gran tiburón blanco dio un gran salto hacia Jason hundiéndolo en el agua...cuando el tiburón volvió a saltar y a salir por unos segundos del agua; todos se quedaban sorprendidos por lo que estaban viendo, Jason mordiéndole la aleta principal mientras este le clavaba en cuchillo al animal en un costado... cuando este logro soltarse algo imprevisto paso...un tiburón mas pequeño golpeo a Jason mandándolo a unos metros de distancia, este parecía ser un tiburón limón, lo extraño era de que los tres parecían estar junto.

Ambos lobo habían herido al tiburón toro pero este los golpeo con fuerza con su cola, mandándolos a donde Jason...los tres tiburones atacaron al mismo tiempo por debajo del agua...al ver como los tres amigos se hundían en el agua mientras peleaban todavía...la sangre salia a la superficie del agua provocando mas temor entre nuestros amigos...de repente, una gran ola se venia acercando hacia el rompeolas, probablemente hubo algún sismo por alguna parte del océano.

Lo demás decidieron retirarse del lugar; la ola logro ser mas alto que el rompeolas, incluso rompiendo parte de este. Al volver la mirada hacia donde estaban los tiburones, vieron que estas iban en dirección a la orilla junto un pequeño hilo rojo, al ver el lugar de donde habían partido, vieron que había una gran mancha de sangre en el agua. Jhonny y Erik comenzaron a sentir el miedo de que los tiburones hayan asesinado a sus amigos...sin embargo no esperaban lo que verían a continuación...

Los cuerpo de los tres tiburones llegaron a la orilla, los tres muertos por una heridas de apuñaladas y cortes; Cooler, Rafael y Jason dieron una pirueta en el aire saliendo del agua antes de caer en una pose de victoria los tres compañeros; los tres mostraban algunas heridas en diversas partes del cuerpo, incluso algunas con algo de sangre pero la mayoría eran solo moratones y cortes menores, aun con esto, los tres mostraron satisfacción ante lo sucedido y mucho honor.

Mientras los demás se acercaban, los tres tomaron un diente de cada tiburón y el mas grande que podían encontrar, se lo amarraron como collar y mostraron mucha felicidad y satisfacción.

-Ahora si me veo bien perron cuate. Dijo Jason.

-Papa le encantara cuando vea este collar. Dijo Cooler.

-Eso si que fue extremo chicos, ¿cuando hacemos esto otra vez?. Pregunto Rafael.

Los demás lograron llegar hasta donde estaban los que se arriesgaron contra lo tiburones.

-¿Eres estúpido, retrasado o algo mas?. Pregunto Erik sarcasticamente.

-¿Cual es la tercera opción? :3. Pregunto con algo de risa Jason.

-¿Acaso sabían del susto que nos dieron los tres?. Dijo Cloy

-Bueno hermanita ya cálmate. Dijo Rafael.

-¿Que me calme?, ¿como quieren que nos tranquilicemos?. Decia Cloy.

-Pensábamos que se los iban a comer los tiburones. Dijo Trixie

-Que no se les ocurra hacer algo como esto. Dijo Maite.

-Esto es lo mas arriesgado que han hecho. Dijo Angela.

Mientras la mayoría regañaba a Jason, Cooler y Rafael; Judy se acerco a los cuerpo de los tiburones...esta se dio cuenta de que estos tenían una cicatriz en forma circular en un costado de las aletas; al ver esto, le hizo recordar de algo muy importante.

-Esperen chicos, tal vez ellos hicieron algo bien después de todo.

Todos se quedaron mirando de manera extrañada a la pequeña coneja, este dijo.

-En unas noticias, dijeron que había unos tiburones en las cercanías que tenían estas mismas marcas circulares en sus aletas.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo...también había escuchado sobre eso -Dijo Mack-, escuche que incluso se han comido a algunos animales.

-Eso quiere decir que...!SOMOS HÉROES¡. Dijeron Jason, Cooler y Rafael a la vez.

-Supongo que hay que darles el crédito en esta ocasión. Dijo Erik.

El resto de la noche en la playa, cenaron de gran manera algunas ensaladas, y para lo que quisieron, algo de sopa de aleta de tiburón

.

9:45 PM - HOTEL GOLD AND DIAMOND

Ya todos habían llegado al hotel listos para descansar...sin embargo, Jack y Mona les avisaron a Erik y Jhonny para que viniesen para hablar...

Los espías les llevaron a un claro que había entre tanta vegetación; estos les explicaron que estos tenían la creencia de que Jhonny podía ser un buen potencial como "alguien" mas como ellos...por supuesto, Erik también estaba interesado en saber si Jhonny podía ser portador de algún poder como ese...

(JACK) Muy bien Jhonny...cuando disparaste ese rayo de energía, ¿que sentiste?.

(ERIK) ¿Que hizo que?. Pregunto Erik sorprendido.

(JHONNY) No lo se señor Jack...creo que solo me sentía avergonzado y algo molesto, de repente sentí algo raro en el cuerpo y antes de que me diera cuenta, ese rayo negro salio disparado de mi dedo.

(JACK) Excelente -dijo en un tono de serenidad-, tal vez la ira sea un buen detonante para el inicio de el descubrimiento de poder...Jhonny.

(JHONNY) ¿Si señor Jack?

(JACK) Trata de pensar en algo que te enoje y golpee a su hermano...y no se preocupe por contenerse, le costara siquiera estar cerca.

Jhonny en ese momento se sintió algo confundido, no por no entender lo que le estaban pidiendo, ¿no creían que era alguien inferior a su hermano mayor?; sabia que era el menor, pero de igual manera este podía darle algo de pelea...esto le fue suficiente para sentirse enojado y tratar de golpear a Erik...pero cuando este trato, este desapareció, Jhonny no terminaba de procesar todo hasta que la voz de Erik le susurro en una oreja.

-No te descuides.

Dicho esto, Erik le dio una fuerte patada en un costado del cuerpo mandándolo contra uno de los arboles, adolorido, Jhonny se levantaba con dificultad mientras veía una mirada soberbia de Erik hacia el...este se levanto y trato de atacarle, ahora le dio una patada por la zona de la cabeza, pero Eriki, solo con una pizca de energía concentrada en un dedo, lo mando como si le hubiera un golpe sobrehumano en su contra.

Jhonny no comprendía como es que Erik lograba esquivar con tanta facilidad sus golpes y patadas, ademas de contraatacar y dejarle en ridículo, este se sentía cada vez mas y mas molesto por ver como estaba quedando, era como si un bebe pelease contra un adolescente...mientras veían la pelea con una sonrisa cada uno , Jack y Mona, se decían entre ellos.

(MONA) Ay que decir que Erik tiene una estrategia interesante...hacerle enojar para ver cuando soltara todo su poder.

(JACK) Es una buena idea para probar hasta donde puede llegar y explorar el nivel de Jhonny Clover; mas aun sabiendo que Exizel ya no es una molestia en esta existencia...al menos no total.

(MONA) Si mal no leímos mal, en esta dimensión podrían quedar los poderes y una muy pequeña parte de la presencia de Exizel, ¿no es así?

(JACK) Exactamente.

(MONA) ¿Y en el mundo humano?

(JACK) Aya Exizel tampoco es una amenaza, el allá desde ese combate que menciono la criatura "Ivangel" su cuerpo recibió mucho daño y perdió mucha energía, por lo que otra vez entro en su estado de invernacion o recarga...si tardo mas de 4000 años para cargar todo ese poder tan descomunal que tuvo, creo que los humanos no deberían preocuparse de el en al menos unos cuantos siglos.

Jhonny estaba cansado, ya no sabia de que manera poder atacar o que estrategia utilizar para distraer a Erik para poder darle al menos un misero golpe, su hermano mayor le dijo en un tono de soberbio.

-¿Que paso hermanito?, ¿acaso ya te quedaste sin fuerzas?...es una verdadera lastima, pensaba que tenias mas.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso...los tres vieron como el ojo izquierdo de Jhonny se torno negro por completo...de repente, su pupila e iris volvieron pero en colores nunca antes vistos, la pupila era de un resplandeciente color rojo y el iris de un color purpura con una pequeña linea negra que formaba otro circulo a dentro de su iris.

(Nota del Autor: Para lo que sigan confundidos por lo del iris, una imagen del Rinegan del anime Naruto Shippuden les dara una mejor imagen de como se vería)

En su mano derecha se comenzó a percibir una luz oscura. Jhonny ahora muy molesto corrió rápidamente hacia Erik; su velocidad se habia incrementado de una manera descomunal, siendo parecida a la suya.

Erik decidió hacer un escudo de energía , y en el momento que Jhonny le golpeo, este quedo común vidrio completamente roto; el impacto genero una momentánea pero fuerte onda de viento junto a un sonido algo extraño, fue como el de un gruñido de un gran animal...Erik al ver a su hermano, se dio cuenta de que este le pasaba algo...cuando este volvió a cargar su mano de energía Erik se aparto y se hizo otro escudo, pero este no funciono; lo que le lanzo Jhonny no fue un golpe, sino una ráfaga de energía, esta era de color negra pero a diferencia de las demás, este logro combinarla con el viento, haciendo que las moléculas del aire tras`pasaran el escudo y dando un golpe directo en el estomago de Erik.

El golpe le dejo sin aliento y antes de que pudiera ponerse en guardia, una potente patada le mando hacia los aires para recibir un doble golpe de Jhonny con dirección hacia el suelo...para evitar que se formara un escándalo, Mona atrapo a Erik antes de que impactara con el suelo; Erik estaba aun mareado pero se puso en al defensa.

Cuando Jhonny llego al suelo, por unos instantes les miro con una expresión fría, casi como si no tuviera alma...sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y este apenas se pudo mantener de pie...mareado pregunto.

-¿Oigan...quien...gano?

-Fue un empate. Dijo Jack.

-y hay una buena noticia...tu también los tienes.

Al escuchar eso, Jhonny volvió a mostrar su estado de animo de alegría, y mas al escuchar eso; su ojo izquierdo volvió a mostrar una estrella resplandeciente con una expresión algo infantil, pero muy alegre. Ahora, ya con Erik completamente bien, este dijo.

-Jhonny, lamento por como me comporte antes; pero era mi plan para ver si tenias algo de poder.

-Ya eso no me importa, esto es super-duper-mega genial; ¿eso significan que vendrán a Zootopia para entrenar?. Esto ultimo lo dice simulando dar unos golpes.

-Si, vendremos de vez en cuando a la ciudad. Dice Mona con una sonrisa amigable

-Mas les vale estar preparados...el entrenamiento que tenemos esta a años luz de lo que ustedes hacen normalmente en el ZDP.

-No habrá problema señor Savage, cuente con mi big bro y yo. Esto ultimo lo dice mientras abraza a Erik.

-Okey, esto se pondrá divertido. Dijo Erik con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Peor eso no sera ahora -Dijo Jack-, tendrán que esperar a que la organización nos informe para poder venir...pero estén atentos...mientras tanto, vamos a dormir, hoy ustedes han tenido un largo día.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) MALDITA LUZ DEL CARAJO!; SE VA Y VIENE CUANDO LE VIENE LA REPUTISIMA GANA, SI ACASO SE VUELVE A IR, IRÉ A LA CENTRAL ELÉCTRICA, Y ME VOY A FUSILAR A TODA ESA CUERDA DE...oh...están aquí...**

 **Espero que le shaya gustado este cap mi gente, en verdad este fue muy problemático, no por lo largo, sino por los continuos problemas energéticos que han pasado por mi sector esta ultima semana, pero al fin y al cabo como se los prometí, lo entregue en la primera semana de diciembre...el 7 en la noche, PERO SIGUE SIENDO LA PRIMERA SEMANA.**

 **RESPUESTAS:**

 **Izzy2866: Aver,aver,ave...puche un recuerdo sad del papa Jhonny y Erik y toa la wea...y tu solo mencionas PICHI SEX-na yo hubiera hecho lo mismo bro :3; ¿que te gusta mas el furry?, ¿a quien no compadre? 7w7, saludos...a por cierto...entonces...PA CUANDO MI PORN LEMON DEL TU FIC ¿EH?.**

 **.**

 **(Izzy) BABOSO!, no des spoilers**

 **(Artuven) No me eches la culpa, antes de tu ultima actualización, solo habias salido en 2016.**

 **(Izzy) Pues yo amigo, tengo la U, y me deja "seco".**

 **(Arturven)...**

 **(Izzy) ¿Que?, me exprime la mente la universidad, no es para menos, es algo mas rudo.**

 **(Arturven)...si hombre... _joto_**

 **(Izzy) ¿COMO?**

 **(Arturven) NO,NO,NO, digo que tienes razón, si apenas si e publicado un puñado de caps en el cole, ni me imagino la tortura de la Uni.**

 **(Izzy) Como sea, me tengo que ir; tengo los exámenes finales también ;v...pero ya falta poco para terminar :D**

 **(Arturven) Pero entramos en la primera semana de Enero ¿no?.**

 **(Izzy) ;v...eres un experto en bajarle la moral a uno, ¿lo sabia?**

 **(Arturven) ¿Mexico esta peor? :v.**

 **(Izzy) Ese chite ya ni gracia da 7.7**

 **(Arturven) zierto :c...en fin chamo, cuídese mi pana.**

 **(Izzy) claro amigo.**

 **(Arturven) Vayase por la sombrita, y que no le agarre "el furry violador".**

 **(Izzy) ¿Cual en especifico?.**

 **(Artuven)...Mierda es verdad. :v**

 **Como sea mi gente beia; los siguientes dos últimos capítulos, deberían ser publicados por las ultimas semanas de Diciembre, en si, el siguiente sera el ultimo capitulo, el ultimo (que espero publicar en la mañana o tarde del 24-D) sera un especial de Navidad, el segundo del canal para ser especifico; por lo que estén atentos mi gente bella :), nos leemos pronto.**


	66. ¿?

**(ARTURVEN)**

 **¿¡COMO ESTÁN HIJOS DE FOKA!?, okey no :v**

 **¿Se creyeron que esto era un nuevo capitulo?, ¿yo?, ¿publicando un cap puntual a este punto de la vida?...:-3...XdDdDdD...aunque, si sIgues la serie, y te llegan notificaciones de cada actualización, por la cantidad de palabras que tienes este escrito, creo que es obvio que no es un cap ;v. (inserte imagen de Tom tratando de dispararle a Jerry con uan escopeta pero metiendose un tiro XP)**

 **Ya sin cagarles mas el rato y apurarles ya que esto lo publico a altas horas de la noche, esta para dar un aviso. Los últimos dos capítulos de la serie serán publicados como un especial de Navidad del 23 y 24 de Diciembre como el segundo Especial de Navidad del canal (la ultima vez creo que fueron tres a seis capítulos pero la mitad los publique muy atrasados).**

 **Pensaba en publicar el siguiente capitulo hoy, pero desde ayer estaba pensado, que como últimamente e tenido muchos problemas eléctricos, ¿por que no espero un poco mas y dos dos capítulos largos y de buena calidad?**

 **Yo verdaderamente, solo considero el primero como cap, pero por como tengo escrito de momento, lo segundo que seria mas bien como un "bonus" igual de largo, le veo que el final de este capitulo tiene un final mejor que el que viene, por eso desciende colocarlo de esa manera para acaba reste año de una épica manera...terminar con el primer fic con el que inicie en esta pagina.**

 **La razón también por el que no los publico en lugar de este mensaje, es debido a que también (a parte de estarles haciendo correcciones de escritura y de diálogos) es para tener tiempo para terminar el primer capitulo de una secuela que mucha gente me a pedido y si dios me lo permite (y mi flojera también), para la primera semana de Enero, ya debe de estar publicado.**

 **Sin mencionar de que estoy junto a un amigo escribiendo también en su fic, creo que por los últimos capítulos, ya sabrán de quien se trata...YZZIacaso no saben de quien se trata...ya no es peo mio mis chamos y chamas :v.**

 **Espero que pasen una buena noche mis queridos lectores...o bueno, dia o tarde o a la hora que estén leyendo esta huevada :v; esperamos leernos pronto amigos(as); hasta la próxima :D**


	67. Capitulo 54

**(ARTURVEN) KLK MI GENTE, espero que estén muy bien este día (aunque no tengo ni idea a que hora verán esto); ya como había dicho antes, estamos en la recta final...este sera el ultimo capitulo para esta serie (o capitulo en si); esto en realidad forma parte del segundo especial de Navidad, en el que este y otra cosita que tengo preparada para el 24 de diciembre para culminar con mi primer fic que comencé a escribir en esta plataforma; en las siguientes negritas diré algo mas, pero antes de eso, comencemos :)**

Capitulo 54 "¿Como se lo decimos?"

.

Ya habían pasado casi toda la semana en Mineral Harbor, ya todos estaban listos para volver a Zootopia, Nick se sentía satisfecho, no solo por el hecho de que había pasado un buen tiempo de calidad con Judy, sino que también pudo averiguar de quienes estaban enamorados Erik y Jhonny.

.

Sabado - 2:30 Pm. Entrada del Hotel Gold and Diamond

Ya con todos listo para su viaje de regreso hacia la gran Zootopia, acabaron de terminar su almuerzo en un bufet de lujo.

-Que mal que no volveré otra semana como esta. Dijo Nick en un tono de tristeza infantil.

-Bueno Nick, creo que con salvar a la ciudad de otros animales con superpoderes, a lo mejor Bogo nos deja venir otra vez. Dijo Judy.

-Espero que pase pronto,...esta semana de lujos no se nos va repetir tan seguido.

-Cierto, pero, ¿no crees que también sera genial estar en el departamento de Policía?, con todos nuestros compañeros y seguir de haciendo de este un mundo mejor?. Decía la coneja con algo de entusiasmo.

-¿Y seguir aguantando al jefe cuernitos?, nah, tu sabes que solo estoy allí por que tu me lo pediste.

Judy le da un pequeño golpe en su hombro mientras esta tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. En la entrada del restaurant aparecieron Erik y Jhonny.

(NICK) Hasta que al fin bajaron, pudieron quedarse un poco mas con sus novias ¿lo sabían?. Dijo en un tono algo burlón.

(JUDY) Nick por favor, no les molestes. Dijo como si le estuviese regañando.

(ERIK) No hay problema Judy, ya ellas se adelantaron y ya terminaron tomar todas sus cosas para irse.

(JHONNY) También nos preguntaron si querían ir mañana para comer a sus casas.

(JUDY) Claro, ¿para que?

(JHONNY) Jejej, pues...ninguno de sus padres saben que somos parejas, ni los de Cloy ni los de Trix.

(ERIK) Mañana en el desayuno con los padres de Trixie y en la tarde en la casa de Cloy.

(NICK) Huy que bien, desayuno y almuerzo gratis :V.

(JUDY) ¡NICK!. Exclama mientras le da un golpe un poco mas fuerte que el de hace unos momentos.

Nick dramatizando una expresión de dolor dice.

-Oh no, este podre zorro esta herido de muerte...solo el beso de-

Antes de que este pudiera decir algo mas, Juyd le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla, haciendo que el zorro se sonroje ligeramente, ante esto ambos hermanos no pudieron reírse de la tierna escena.

(JUDY) Por cierto, ¿escucharon esos raros sonidos de ayer?.

(ERIK) No, ¿de que?.

(JUDY) Poco después de que llegamos al hotel en la noche, hubo una breve pero muy fuerte brisa de aire, ademas de que escuchamos como arboles cercanos al lugar se destrozaban.

(NICK) Ahora recuerdo, también hubo un raro movimiento de tierra, ¿en verdad ustedes no sintieron o escucharon algo?

Ambos hermanos aunque sentían nerviosismo por ser ellos los causante de todos lo que la pareja de animales mencionaba, ambos lograron mantener la calma y disimular sus emociones...aunque, por parte de Erik, este estaba seguro de que Nicholas sospechaba de ellos...

.

Los hermanos de Trixie y Cloy fueron las primeras en irse; ambas parejas se despidieron con un cariñoso beso en los labios antes de despedirse. Judy y Nick no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risita al ver las expresiones de tonto que tenían ambos hermanos luego de darse un beso con sus respectivas parejas.

(NICK) Veo que en verdad están enamorados.

(ERIK) No me diga doctor obvio 7-7.

(JHONNY) Ellas son un sueño. Dijo Jhonny con un tono fantasioso y un corazón formado en uno de sus ojos.

(JUDY) Hay que decirlo, estar enamorado es una de las mejores sensaciones que uno puede sentir.

(JHONNY) Eso es cierto señorita Hopps

(NICK) Hablando de eso...¿acaso ustedes nunca han tenido novia?.

Ambos hermanos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ligeramente ante la pregunta.

(ERIK) ¿A que viene la pregunta?.

(NICK) Lo digo por que actuaron de una manera un tanto...nerviosa para poder acercarse a ellas.

El silencio breve de ambos hermanos con su expresión de vergüenza le dijo todo a Nick, antes de que Erik pudiese aclarar las cosas.

(ERIK) No mucha gente le gustaba hablar con nosotros.

(JUDY) Vamos Nick, no seas malos, mira a mi que no había tenido novio antes de ti.

La expresión del zorro al mirar a la coneja fue de sorpresa...verdadera y grande, ella nunca le había comentado ese detalle.

(NICK) Espera, ¿eso es cierto?, ¿de niña nunca te gusto algún otro conejo?.

Judy se sorprende y se sonroja, ya que si había una respuesta afirmativa para eso pero no le quería decir a nadie.

(JUDY) Bueno...mejor vayámonos. La coneja dice en dirección al auto de Nick.

(NICK) Espera un momento zanahorias -Dice el zorro con una sonrisa mientras le toma de una pata a la coneja-, ¿acaso te da vergüenza decirlo?, no nos reiremos si es lo que temes.

(JHONNY) Nunca nos reiríamos de usted señorita Hopps.

(ERIK) Ademas, ¿que puede ser tan malo?.

Judy se veía nerviosa e insegura si hacerlo o no, ya que aun con eso no se sentía segura de hablar...en eso, Nick pone su pata en su hombro y dice.

-En serio Judy...no me burlare.

Con esas palabras, Judy logro agarrar valor para decirles.

(JUDY) Bien...si estuve enamorada...pero no era de alguien en verdad, ademas...solo tenia 4 años cuando eso.

(NICK) ¿Un amor platónico?

(JUDY) Pues...algo así.

(NICK) ¿Y de quien zanahorias?. Dijo con una sonrisa en zorro.

(JUDY) Pues...de Robin Hood.

Nick y los hermanos humanos se quedaron algo confundidos por la respuesta de la coneja, por lo que el el zorro pregunto.

-Esperate un momento...¿Robin Hood?...¿cual de todos?, hicieron muchas versiones de el.

En eso, Judy se sonroja mas y mas cada vez de que Nick hacia preguntas...en ese momento Jhonny pregunta.

-¿Acaso era de una película animada de esa vieja de Disney?.

-Si, la del 73; mi papa me la mostró cuando era pequeña, y me fascino; en realidad fue mi sueño ser como el desde que tenia 4 hasta que tuve 8 cuando me finge la meta en ser oficial.

-En el mundo humano también la mostraron en ese mismo año...pero por casualidades de la vida...¿el Robin Hood del que habla no era un zorro igualito al señor Nick?.

El silencio de vergüenza de la coneja, fue acompañado por uno de incomodidad mientras el zorro y los hermanos se veían algo consternados por lo que era la clara aceptación de Judy hacia lo que preguntaban...los tres al unisono dijeron.

-Eso explica muchas cosas.

Judy parecía una niña pequeña por su expresión de vergüenza que se denotaba a kilómetro; con esto, Nick luego de una pequeña risita dijo en un tono bromista.

-Vaya, parece que me agarraste guste desde muy pequeña.

Luego de una graciosa y tierna escena de la pareja coneja y zorro; los cuatro ya con todas sus cosas entraron en el auto de Nick y se fueron, dejando atrás su gran pueblo vacacional.

.

7:30 Pm.

Nick había dejado a Judy en su departamento; mientras Nick y los muchachos bajando sus maletas mientras se acostaron los tres en su sofá, por el cansancio que tenían los tres, ni siquiera se molestaron por si estaban incómodos...luego de cinco minutos al estar en la misma posición, uno encima del otro, Erik menciono.

-Oigan, ¿y si vemos alguna serie?.

-Buena idea big bro.

-Jhonny busca algunas gaseosas que deben estar guardadas en el refrigerador; Erik, en la parte de arriba debe de haber algunas frituras; yo buscare alguna serie...

-De acuerdo señor Nick -Dice Jhonny-, ya se las buscamos.

-¿quieren una serie de que?. Pregunta Nick.

-¿Habra algo de acción?. Pregunto Jhonny.

-Déjame ver...no, noy hay. Dijo el zorro

-¿y de suspenso o misterio?

-Eso si.

.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.

Judy, Nick, Cloy, Erik y Jhonny salieron en la mañana para ir a la casa de Trixie; Jhonny, quien ya había ido al lugar dio las indicaciones para llegar a tiempo.

Al llegar, algunos de los hermanos y hermanas de Trixie le recibieron en la entrada. En la cocina estaban casi todos sus hermanos de la primera y segunda camada cocinando, mientras los mas pequeños arreglaban la mesa, colocando los utensilios y los primeros platos. En el lugar, estos los recibieron con mucho cariño; la madre y abuela de Trixie aun mas de los que sus hermanos.

Mientras estos hablaban un poco mientras el padre de Trixie llegaba a la casa, Nick decidios aprovechar a probar un poco por adelantado...Al ver los platos que ya estaban listo, su boca se le babeo; descenas de platos de todo tipo de la gastronomía de la tierra nativa de la familia de la loba...

Arroz chaufa peruano, cau-cau (Nota del Autor: no es broma, asi se escribe), escabeche, lomo saltado, cancha tostada, piqueo caliente, chupe de camarones, ensalada de pallares y aunticucho; al lado de este ultimo, había un envase blanco relativamente grande, en el que estaba una especie de mezcla de color amarillento; al probar un pizca le pareció algo raro su sabor, por lo que decidió probar una gran cucharada...al hacer esto todos los vieron, pero la reacción de la madre y abuela de Trixie no fue de molestas, sino de risa; inmediatamente a esto Karla le dijo.

-Vaya, veo que le gusta la Huancaina, pero me sorprende que no este corriendo como loco.

Los demás notaron de que Nick comenzó a sudar por alguna razón, una de sus patas comenzó a temblar ligeramente, el zorro hablo con algo de timidez.

-¿Porque lo haría?.

-Bueno, generalmente no es muy picante, pero a mi esposo le encanta con mucho picante.

El pelaje de Nick se puso al rojo vivo, su cuerpo comenzó a sudar en gran cantidad, su cuerpo temblaba por completo mientras el zorro trataba de aguantar las lagrimas...con una voz muy agua pregunto.

-¿Que tiene?.

-Déjeme recordar -Dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona-..cebolla finamente picado, dos dientes de ajo, 14 ajís amarillos; en realidad son d lo normal, pero le gusta muy picante... oh y algunos pimientos verdes y una pizca del rojo.

Luego de eso, Nick corrió como loco por toda la casa hasta que en su desplazamiento indebido, se encontró con la puerta del baño y bebió del agua de la llave del lavamanos.

Al volver a la cocina, con su expresión de relajación le dio mucha risa a todos los presentes.

(JUDY) Espero que con eso aprendas a esperar hasta que comience la comida, torpe zorro.

(NICK) No mi querida zanahorias, lo que me enseño es que debo tener cuidado con la comida peruana :p.

(TRIXIE) Francamente, esa lección no se le olvida xD.

Mientras estos se reían, la madre de Trixie le tomo del hombro derecho y le susurro en un oído, aun con su tono de voz tan bajo, esta escucho claramente lo que dijo.

-Entonces cariño, ¿como fue que te beso?.

La risas de Trixie se cortaron en ese instantes, y antes de que cualquiera de sus hermanos comensase a escuchar lo que su madre dijo, estas se adelantaron al comedor, allí le pidieron a los niños de la ultima camada de que se fueran a jugar o hacer algo mas; luego de que estas dos quedasen solas estas discutieron.

-Mama, ¿de que estas hablando?. Pregunto sonrojada.

-Pues de tu novio, ¿que no era Jhonny?.

-Bueno...si...pero, ¿quien te dijo?.

-Fue Angela, ella me contó justo luego de que llegaron ayer en la tarde, pero no te preocupes, solo fue a mi y a tu abuela, a tu papa no le dijo nada.

En ese momento, Angela entra en donde están Trixie y Karla mientras bebe soda de un vaso de vidrio, esta dice en un tono relajado.

-Lo lamento hermanita, pero tenia que decírselo a alguien.

-TU -Dice Trixie en un tono algo amenazante y enojada-, ahora si te voy a agarrar a mordisco.

En ese momento, la madre de amabas lobas las separa antes de que comenzasen a pelear, a ambas le jalaba de una oreja como si estuviese regañando a unos niños mientras les dice en un mismo tono.

-¿Que edad creen que tienen?, ¿un enfermera y una oficial de policía peliando como una niñas de primaria?, ¿acaso las crié para destrozar este lugar?.

-No. Dijeron ambas como unas niñas pequeñas.

-¿y me prometen no pelearse mas?. Pregunto Karla aun con un tono de voz molesto y superior.

-Si mami. Dicen las dos al mismo tiempo aun con un tono de voz tímido.

-Mucho mejor -dice mientras les suelta de las orejas-, ahora vengan, su papa ya debe por llegar..

Ambas lobas siguieron a su madre mientras se sobaban sus orejas recién sueltas.

.

Mario llego a la casa con un gran abrazo junto a todos sus hijos, esposa y suegra; de igual manera se sintió muy agradecido con la presencia de mamíferos como Judy y Nick, quienes ya habían salvado a la ciudad en mas de una ocasión, este al ver a Jhonny este con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza se le hacer y le dice.

-Entonces joven, ¿como se comporto mi hija en el viaje?, escuche que se habían encontrados al mismo destino.

Jhonny tuvo que disimular, ya que este se encontraba bastante nervioso y, aunque si se le salio algo de su sentimiento de nerviosismo, logro disimularlo de buena manera.

-Pues...tranquila señor Mario.

-Eso me alegra, escuche que hubo bastantes cosas entretenidas por allá, me contó que la habitación del hotel era hermosa por la noche.

-Jej si, era muy buenita cuando ella...

En ese momento, Mario miro de manera sospechosa a Jhonny mientras este se cayo de golpe...

-En fin joven Jhonny, me alegra que haya disfrutado de su viaje junto a parte de mis hijos, lamento si Cooler fue algún problema -Decía Mario-, es que se cayo de la cama. Dice esto ultimo en un tono de broma.

-Hey papa! -exclamo Cooler-, no fue una...fueron tres ocasiones.

-Si, pero las tres fueron por imprudencia tuya, ¿que bebe podía abrir una cuna como esa?.

Al escuchar la palabra "causar problema" no podía evitar pensar de que , a lo mejor, el y Rafael fueron los que le dieron algo de bebidas extra a Trixie y a Cloy hace ya algunas noches atrás.

(MARIO) Me alegra de que ella tuviera una buena compañia en su viaje, sobretodo de unos jovenes como usted y su hermano mayor.

(JHONNY) _Pobre...si supiera que por poco tuve sexo con ella en un hotel 5 estrellas, ya me hubiera roto el cuello._ Penso el humano.

(MARIO) Bien, por lo que huelo, creo que la comida ya esta lista, y si lo esta , comencemos con nuestro gran desayuno.

Luego de esto, Mario le da una "amigable" palmada en la espalda a Jhonny, ambos ríen pero Jhonny trata de fingir de la mejor manera posible; cuando este le pierde de su rango visual, Jhonny se apoyo en una silla cercana para evitar caer al suelo, mientras tomaba aire, ante esto Nick le pregunta.

-¿Estas bien chico?.

-Por un momento...pensé que...iba a escupir un pulmón.

-Creo que te quiere. Bromea el zorro.

-Si señor Nick, seguro que me ama 7.7.

-Entonces hermanito...cuando le dirán lo de... ya sabes?. Pregunta Erik.

-Pues haremos igual que tu y Cloy; le diremos luego del desayuno.

.

En el desayunos las cosas transcurrieron con bastante normalidad; todos charlando y contando uno que otro chiste, Jhonny no pudo evitar lanzarle una que otra mirada a su novia mientras esta hacia lo mismo, el brillo de sus ojos y sonrisa le hacían difícil apartarla...ante esto, Mario le dio algunas, como si un depredador estuviese velando a su presa, su mirada penetraba el alma de Jhonny, como si incluso tratase de leer sus pensamientos...

Ya la mayoría de los presentes habían dejado de comer...el nerviosismo de la pareja se denotaba en el aire, ante esto el padre de la loba le pregunto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Trixie?, te ves algo extraña.

La loba tomo aire antes de decir algo para sentirse mas segura, dio un sus piro para luego decir.

-Es que papa...hay algo que te quiero decir.

-Claro mi niña, ¿que es?.

-Es solo que...no se si te vayas a enojar.

-Por favor mi niña, yo no me enojaría jamas con tigo.

Trixie se denotaba todavía nerviosa, esta le daba algunas miradas a Jhonny para tratar de mantener la calma, el humano realizaba la misma acción para sentir la misma sensación; Mario pregunto ya algo confundido.

-¿Que tiene ustedes dos? -Dice hacia Trixie y Jhonny-, ¿caso es algo que tengo algo en la cara?, ¿o caso es que me ocultas algo Trixie?.

-No papa no es eso...es complicado...pero, es que tengo...un novio.

Al decir esto, la expresión de la mayoría de los hermanos de la loba fueron de impresión y de felicidad...aunque solo la primera fue la que se presento en su rostro, ademas de que se desvaneció en unos instantes a una de seriedad...con un tono amable pero serio pregunto.

-¿En serio?, ¿se encuentra aquí?.

-Pues...si. Dijo con algo de preocupación en su voz.

-¿y quien es?.

En eso, Jhonny se levanto de la mesa y dijo.

-Soy yo señor...soy el novio de Trixie...

La expresión momentánea de sorpresa voy a parecer, Mario movió su cabeza hacia abajo dando un golpe a la mesa, el sonido hizo que todos se sentasen de manera firme a las de sus sillas...de repente, Mario se comenzó a levantar de la mesa luego de dar una ultima cucharada de su comida, ante esto, Karla le tomo de un brazo y con un tono de voz preocupada.

-Mario por favor.

Luego de esto, Mario quito gentilmente la pata de Karla y le dijo con calma y seriedad.

-Karla...por favor...en este momento no.

Al comenzar a camina para llegar hacia la silla de Jhonny, parecía como si con cada paso del gran lobo, el suelo temblaba por unos instantes; ante esto, Steven, uno de los hermanos menores de Trixie le dijo.

-Lo siento amigo, estas muerto :p.

Esas palabras no le tranquilizaban al humano para nada, mas aun cuando Cooler decidió agregar su comentario mas.

-Fue un gusto conocerte hombre.

-Ay Mami ;v. Dijo asustado en con una voz aguda

Pronto Mario se dirigió de manera recta hacia le humano con una expresión de seriedad e incluso algo molesta, el sudor de humano se transformo en un poco de miedo ante la actitud del padre de Trixie. Mario con un tono de voz igual que su expresión facial le pregunto a Jhonny.

-Entonces...mi hija dijo que TU...eras su novio...¿dice la verdad?.

Jhonny, tomando todo el valor que tenia, acepto con un tono de voz firme y descidido.

-Si, señor Mario, somos pareja...

Ante esto; Mario levanto su pata derecha lentamente arriba, esta que en el principio estaba cerrada se comenzó abrir lentamente, estirando sus dedos para sacar una afiladas garras negras, esto asusto a todos lo presente, Jhonny volvió a sudar fría y a sentir miedo por lo que Mario tendría planeado hacer, si es lo mismo que el pensaba...este dejo caer su pata con gran fuerza en el hombro de jhonny, este por unos instantes por el golpe que había recibido en ese lugar, pensó que su hombro izquierdo se había destrozado...este al mirar lenta y detalladamente a Mario...Noto que su expresión era diferente, mostraba una expresión mas serena y una sonrisa amigable...en un tono de confianza le dice a Jhonny.

-Jhonny...tienes suerte de que me caigas bien.

Eso le dio a entender a todos que este aceptaba su relación...cuando todos pensaban que la cosa ya se había calmado, Mario exclamo ante sus hijo.

-Hijos!, Machos de la camada 1 y 2, formación militar.

Ante esto, los mayor de las dos primeras camadas se levantaron rápidamente de sus sillas y se pusieron un posición militar firme, todos estos dijeron.

-Si papa.

Entonces Mario dijo.

-Denle la bienvenida al nuevo miembro de la familia.

Luego de decir esto, Mario con una increíble facilidad, arrojo a Jhonny hasta donde estaban sus hijos, estos le atraparon y comenzaron a corearle al ser pareja de Trixie, mientras esto pasaba, Karla se quedaba en la mesa quejándose.

-Dios, siempre tiene que hacer eso. Dijo quejosa.

-¿Por que le gusta asustar de esa manera cada vez que uno de mis nietos presenta a su novia o novio?. Pregunto Edith

-No tengo idea mama, pero veo que nunca se le va a quitar la maña.

Mientras todos esto pasaba, Nick le susurro a Judy en su oído izquierdo.

-Veo que esta familia es bastante divertida.

-Pienso igual Nick. Dijo Judy con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.

Ya era mas de medio día, por lo que Erik y Cloy ya se iban a retirar para realizar lo mismo que Jhonny y Trixie, a parte de ambas parejas, el resto de los hermanos o se fueron a su casas o fueron a sus habitaciones, antes de irse, Mario busco a Jhonny quien estaba jugando vídeo invitado por los hermanos menores de Trixie, este le saco de la habitación, el humano confundido le pregunto a Mario.

-Señor Mario, ¿ocurre algo?

El gran lobo respondió con una voz serena.

-Oh no mi amigo...solo era para decirte una cosa.

De repente, Mario acerco a Jhonny a su rostro, y con una voz grave y amenazante dijo.

-Tengo cámaras en todos los cuartos de mis muchachos, y si me entero de que manoseaste o hiciste algo con mi pequeña, estarás en prisión mas rápido que Alberto Fujimori con rastreador en donde la luz del sol no le da, y yo seré quien te meta allí de una patada en el rabo...¿entendido?.

0-O...Si señor. Dijo con timidez.

-De acuerdo, ahora si me voy, mi suegra estará aquí de cualquier modo, cualquier cosa me avisen.

-Si señor, no habrá ningún problema.

Mientras Jhonny veía como mario se subía su vehículo, este se quedaría el resto del día en la casa de Trixie para estar con ella y sus hermanos antes de volver al trabajo mañana...ante esto, la loba de edad llamo a todos los niños.

-Muchachos, en un rato haré unas galletas de chocolate, ¿quieren algo mas?.

Ante esto, Jhonny con su modo come-dulces activado, fue hacia la cocina sin pensarlo, lo que le sorprendio fue de que Trixie ya habia llegado a la cocina junto a sus otros hermanos de la ultima camada.

.

Ademas de la pareja y ase habían ido en dirección a la casa de los padres de Cloy;una casa de paredes azules, algunas plantas en la parte de afuera de la casa, un portón de color negro en el que ingresaba el vehículo de los padres de Cloy y una puerta negra metálica con algunos grabados de flores y aves. Mario era amigo de el padre de Cloy por lo que este decidios acompañarles junto a Karla; luego de que Cloy tocase el timbre, casi un minuto mas tarde la puerta se abrió y se vio al padre de Cloy. El lobo era de 1:91m de color café oscuro y ojos azules, una camiseta de fútbol azul claro con el nombre "Sporting Cristal" y unos pantalones largos de color negros, de aproximadamente 50 años.

Luego de saludar a su hija, el lobo saludo de una manera fuerte a Mario, dándose un apretón de manos , como si quisieran ver a quien se le rompía la pata primero.

(MARIO) Vaya Richard, no me esperaba que aumentaras aun mas de peso. Dijo Mario en un tono bromista mientras golpeaba un poco el estomago de Richard que sobresalía un poco sobre la camisa.

(RICHARD) Jaj, al menos a mi no me comenzaron a crecer las canas primeros.

(MARIO) Solo me tienes envidia por que me veo mas elegante. Dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

(RICHARD) De cualquier modo, vamos a entrar, Yoli se molestara si preguntara por que la puerta va abierta tanto tiempo.

La parte interna de la casa era casi en toda su totalidad de color blanca, solo unas construcción a base de cemento, las ventanas del lugar estaban eran una rejas de color negro, curiosa por el lugar Judy pregunto.

-¿Que es ese lugar?.

-Ese es el taller en el que trabajo en las ropas que me encargan.

-¿Usted es sastre?. Pregunto la coneja curiosa.

Antes de que Richard responda, Mario susurra en un tono burlón.

-Un "Sastre desastre".

Luego de esto, Richard le da un ligero codazo en un brazo a Mario, este dijo.

-Como sea, cualquier modificación o ropa en completo que necesiten, solo vengan para tomarles las medidas, y estarán listo antes de que canta un gallo.

Todos entraron a la casa; esta era un poco mas pequeña de lo que Erik o los demás pensaban pero no por eso quisiera decir que era una casa "pobre"; había un televisor de 35 pulgadas en el comedor, la mesa era de vidrio y de una forma ovalada, las sillas eran de madera pura y con un bonito tallado, desde la entrada se podía oler la comida ya lista...de la cocina salio una loba de pelaje café claro, ojos avellana, 1.74 m, un blue jean, una camisa verde mangas corta y un delantal de color blanco manchado por manchas de distintos tipos de sabores; por su apariencia debía tener entre 40 a 45 años de edad...esta con una sonrisa dijo.

-Oh vaya, ya están aquí, un placer, soy Yolaida, pero me pueden decir Yoli.

-Un placer conocerla señorita. Dijo cortesmente Nick.

-Un gusto conocerla. Dijo Judy.

Luego de un abrazo cariñoso a su hija, un un pequeño apretón con Mario, Yoli no puede evitar sorprenderse al ver a Erik, ya que las veces que lo había visto, solo habían sido en video-llamdas con su hija.

-Vaya, eres tu Erik, te ves mas alto en persona.

Erik no pudo evitar reírse, puesto a que el sabia la razón de a lo que se refería.

-Pensaba que nunca iban a venir a visitarnos. Dijo en broma Yoli.

-Jej bueno, es que hemos estado muy ocupados en el trabajo.

-En fin, la comida ya esta lsita, vamos a comer. Dijo Yoli.

-Si; karla, Mario, ¿se van a quedar a comer?

-Yo si me quedo -Dijo Karla-, Mario tiene que ir al banco.

-Es verdad -Dijo Mario-, quiero aprovechar ahora que no debe de haber muchos mamíferos en el banco.

-De acuero "Mari", para la próxima sera, allí te tengo guardada tu Inca Kola.

-¿En serio? -Pregunto el lobo-, mas te vale guardarme para la próxima.

-Lo prometo. Dijo Richard prometiendo como si fuese un explorador.

Luego de que Mario se fuera, los demás comenzaron a ir a la mesa; Erik vio una fotografía algo particular...este le pregunto a Richard.

-¿y esa foto?

-Oh, fue del día que conocí a Mario en una pelea en una de nuestras peleas de boxeo en la Capital de Peru.

En la foto se podían ver a dos lobos abrazados de sus brazos contrarios, uno era de un color gris muy oscuro, casi negro con un ojo morado y sin un diente en su sonrisa (Mario); mientras del otro, era de color marrón, este mostraba un pulgar en alto mientras en su rostro tenia heridas abiertas en una mejilla, en la frente y en la mandíbula manchandole su magullada cara.

-Wooh...parece que se pelearon. Dijo Erik

-Queríamos ver hasta donde llegábamos, no lo queríamos como una profesión sino como un pasatiempo...pero esa noche era el campeonato nacional y ambos quedamos en la final amateur juvenil, y por supuesto, esto lobaso de acá gano. Dijo con soberbia.

En eso, Yoli le grita desde la cocina.

- _Tu te rendiste en el noveno round mentiroso._

-0-o, YOLI!, No al frente de los demás -Dice Richard mientras escucha a lo lejos la risas de su esposa-,...pero si...le deje ganar por que era amigo mio.

Entonces Yoli le vuelve avisar.

 _-El referi dijo que si no te hubieras rendido, hubieses ganado por cantidad de golpes acertados._

-Mujer, ¿tu crees que en medio de una pelea me voy a poner a contar los golpes que doy?

-En fin señor Richard, ¿y cuando fue eso?. Pregunto Erik.

-Vaya...en verdad fue hace tiempo, hace unos 30 años mas o menos...luego de eso conocimos a nuestras esposas; mas tarde descubrimos que no solo se habían mudado al mismo país, sino que también a la misma ciudad, Zootopia.

-¿En verdad? -Pregunto Erik curioso-, ¿acaso habían perdido contacto?

-Cuando dejamos el boxeo y comenzamos a realizar nuestros planes futuros cada uno, comenzamos a distanciarnos no por no querer vernos, si no por que el trabajo del inicio fue muy rudo, ademas de que la familia de Mario se fue primero-Dijo Mario-, ¿no es así Karla?.

-Si, nosotros nos adelantamos unos cuantos años.

En ese momento, Yoli trajo el ultimo de comida antes de comenzar el almuerzo.

.

Jhonnyse había quedado el resto de la mañana charlando con Trixie, ninguno de los dos se había esperado que las horas pasaran tan rápido, ademas de estar con la abuela de Trixie también había contado, los tres habían tenido una relación bastante buena con ese día mas.

Trixie le dijo a Jhonny que le tenia una sorpresa para el, pero le pidió primero que se quedase en su habitación...; ya en la habitación de la loba, espero unos minutos hasta que le dio su sorpresa, esta era un pastel de "Selva Negra", Trixie no solo pensó que le gusto por su expresión de sorpresa y alegría, sino que ademas una estrella se había formado en su ojo izquierdo se formo una estrella amarilla resplandeciente, Trixie luego de sacar unas cucharas dijo.

-Escuche que era uno de tus sabores favoritos, por lo que ayer dense en hacerte una pequeña de estas obras maestras.

-¿En verdad?, ay Trixie pero debiste estar cansada, si lo estabas no debías molestarte.

-Claro que no, -ahora pone un tono dramático- debí realizar muchos intentos para realizar un pastel ideal con una apariencia deliciosa.

-7-7...¿cuantos?

-Unos dos o tres.

-Debiste disfrutar "practicando" haciendo esos pasteles ;v.

-Nunca me sentí tan satisfecha con unos fracasos :)

Ambos al comenzar a comer del pastel, escucharon como el padre de Trixie había llegado a la casa; tardo mucho mas de lo que esperaba , por lo que decidios acostarse en el sofá de la sala de estar.

Al ver que su padre estaba dormido, estos volvieron a la habitación de la loba en el que continuaron comiendo.

(JHONNY) Te quedo sublime Trix.

(TRIXIE) Gracias Jhon, gracias por el cumplido.

(JHONNY) No es para menos; el sabor, la contextura, su frescura;¿como hiciste para que te quedara así?

(TRIXIE) ¿recuerdas cuando ayudaba al amigo de mi papa en la tienda de dulces?, el me enseño algunos trucos.

(JHONNY) Vaya, la próxima vez que vaya, debo pedirle que me enseñe; -de repente Jhonny se acerca con una mirada juguetona- oh...tal vez debería pedirle una lección a esta maestra.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro junto a un ligero sonrojo...para cuando ya no quedaba mucho del pastel, Trixie por erro mordió muy fuerte su cuchara de plástico blanco, provocando que se rompiera, luego de escupir los pedazos se lamento.

-Maldición, se me rompió la cuchara.

-Que lastima -Dijo Jhonny-, si quieres puedes tomar la mía.

-No te preocupes, creo que tengo algo que me servirá.

Luego de eso, Trixie saco una de sus garras, y con cuidado pincho un pedazo del pastel y se lo comió, con una expresión de placer y felicidad dijo.

-Como siempre, las cosas me salen bien.

-Debe ser una buena ventaja tener esas garras.

-La verdad si, algunas veces para cosas muy pequeñas, nos sirven para muchas cosas, ademas de que son fáciles de limpiar.

-Hablando de limpia, tienes parte de pastel en el hocico, déjame quitártelo.

Jhonny, sin el consentimiento de Trixie acaricio sus labios limpiándose sus labios, Jhonny comenzó a ver que una mirada juguetona se comenzó a hacer presencia en el rostro de la loba ,en el momento en que iba a retirar su dedo, Trix le tomo de la muñeca y metió el dedo en la boca; Jhonny comenzó a sentir cosquillas al sentir como su lengua acariciaba su dedo...eso fue en los primeros segundos...mas tarde, comenzó a sentir una peculiar calidez. Entre murmullos la loba dijo.

-También tienes algo de pastel en los otros dedos.

Luego de eso, por unos instantes ingreso su dedo hasta donde pudo, luego de esto, Trixie dijo con en voz baja aunque audible para el humano un tono coqueto.

-Sabe dulce.

Hizo el mismo acto con el resto de los dedos, en rostro de Jhonny se mostraba sonrojado aunque su expresión no era de vergüenza sino de lujuria junto a una pequeña sonrisa, como si se estuviese riendo en voz baja...cuando Trixie acaba, Jhonny le dijo.

-Te ves tan linda.

Al escuchar esto, Trixie puso la cara mas adorable que pudo; Con esto a Jhonny le dio un vuelco en el corazón, su expresión era tan tierna y linda, con sus manos trataba de ocultar su rostro como un tomate, Trixie no pudo evitar reírse por su expresión.

Luego de el momento gracioso, ambos se comenzaron a besar, al comienzo era cariñoso, acariciando sus labios cariños amente; pero pronto estos se volvieron a uno mas apasionado, las leguas de cada uno luchaban por la superioridad mientras ambos acariciaban la espalda del otro...Jhonny sin previo aviso, se lanzo hacia Trixie, cayendo en la cama encima de ella mientras seguía con su beso apasionado.

Al separar sus bocas, ambos pudieron ver un hilo de saliva que unía a sus labios, ante esto, Trixie paso cariñosamente su lengua mas larga que la de Jhonny por sus labios, Jhonny sintió una mezcla de cosquillas pero también sentía el cálido respiro de la loba el cual le calmaba...entonces, ambos se habían dado cuanto en la posición en la que estaban; Jhonny con sus dos manos tapaba los costados derechos e izquierdo en cada costado, la cintura de ambos estaba unidos y podían sentir la calidez del cuerpo del otro, Trixie tenia sus piernas amarradas a la cintura de Jhonny para asegurarse de no soltarse...aunque ambos sabían en la posición en el que estaban...no querían soltarse...querían que ese momento durase lo mas que pudiese...antes de que volviesen a besarse, escucharon como la puerta se abría...no le dieron importancia hasta que vieron como una gran sombra comenzaba a moverse entre la luz del pasillo...cuando ambos voltearon vieron que se trataba del padre de Trixie.

-¿Por que se rien tan fuertes?, parece como si estuviesen viendo un...¿pero que...?

La pareja en un instante se separaron y quedaron sentados con sus manos entre sus piernas.

(TRIXIE) P-Papi...mira...este...esto tiene explicacion. Dijo la loba con timides y nerviosismo

Aun por la expresión de sorpresa e ira de Mario se denotaba a millas, este pregunto en un tono sereno, aunque que no parecía por su expresión facial.

(MARIO) Entonces...¿que pasaba entre usted dos hace unos momentos?.

Trixie trato de calmar su corazón que estaba como una locomotora...esta dijo en un tono un poco mas tranquila.

(TRIXIE) Nos estábamos comiendo.

(MARIO) O-O

Tanto Trixie como Jhonny se pusieron como unos tomates maduros, las expresión de Mario aumento mas a de sorpresa, mientras que en su ojo izquierdo de Mario comenzó a mostrarse un tic nervioso.

(TRIXIE) NO ESE TIPO DE COMER! -Dijo con nerviosismo y vergüenza-;osea, nos estábamos...comiendo un pastel, mira -le muestra el envase en el que tenia el pastel-, solo comíamos algo.

(JHONNY) Si señor Mario, ella dice la verdad -Dijo con una pequeña risita nerviosa- solo comíamos pastel y...eh...como estabamos...solo le estaba limpiando su boca.

(MARIO) ¿y para que tenias que estar ambos en esa posición?

(JHONNY) Oh...eso...pues..

(TRIXIE) Bueno...nosotros pues...solo nos besamos y ya...

El rostro de Mario, que antes estaba lleno de sorpresa e ira; cambio de golpe a una de tranquilidad, fue como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo o se le hubiera ocurrido una idea..., para la pareja, esto no les trajo una buena vibra, menos luego de los siguiente. Mario con una voz tranquila dijo.

-Jhonny, ¿le molesta si le llevo a su casa?, mañana usted y mi hija tiene que ir a trabajar mañana.

Ante esto, Jhonny con algo de nervios acepto irse, le dio un pequeño beso a Trixie y se despidió de la señora Edith y de los pocos hermanos menores de Trixie que estaban en el piso de abajo...

Jhonny al estar al frente de la camioneta de mario, este se dirigió hacia el gran lobo casi en suplica

-Señor Mario, si esta molesto por lo que vio en la habitación de su hija, si quiere estar molesto con alguien que sea con migo, nos se enfade con su hija por lo que paso, yo acepto toda la responsabilidad de lo que sucedió allá arriba.

Luego de decir eso, Mario le tomo del cabello y lo arrojo hacia el asiento del co-piloto, luego Mario se subió a su camioneta y se puso el cinturón de seguridad; la desconfianza y la preocupación se apoderaron del rostro de Jhonny.

.

CASA DE RICHARD

El almuerzo fue mas divertido de lo que todos esperaron, tanto la pareja inter-especie como los padres de Cloy se habían hechos muy buenos amigos, contando chistes y algunas historias, luego de que llevasen sus platos a la cocina, Cloy les pidió a sus padres que fuesen de nuevo a la mesa, ambos no podían dejar de pensar en la expresión tan pensativa y confundida de su hija, esta les dijo.

-Papa, mama; tengo algo...es que yo tengo-

De repente, su padre puso su pata al frente de su hija, haciéndole una señal de que no hablase, en el rostro de sus padres se notaba una sonrisa de confianza, como si ya supieran lo que Cloy quisiera decir, Su padre dijo.

-Ya lo sabemos cariño.

-Que ustedes son novios. Dijo Yoli.

Cloy y Erik se mostraron sorprendidos y sonrojados, por lo que ellos sabían, nadie mas les habían dicho sobre su relación.

-¿Pero que...?, Nick, Judy, Karla, ¿acaso algunos de ustedes ya les habían dicho?

Los hablaron con honestidad y aclararon que nunca dijeron nada sobre ellos, los padres de Cloy siguieron hablando.

(YOLI) Vamos mi niña, ¿crees que no nos daríamos cuenta?

(CLOY) pero, ¿como?.

(RICHARD) A ver hija, ¿por donde comienzo? -dijo en un tono pensativo mientas se rascaba la mandíbula-...primero, durante todo el almuerzo se estaban dado miradas; segundo, cuando ustedes hablaban, siempre se hablaban en un tono algo particular, muy cariñoso como para ser "amigos" nada mas.

(YOLI) Y Tercero, durante todo el almuerzo, ademas de sentarte al lado de Erik, siempre le pusiste la cola para que te la acariciara.

(ERIK) 0-0

(CLOY) O-O, P-Pero, si estábamos del otro lado de la mesa, y teníamos el mantel, ¿como es que...?.

(YOLI) Llamalo instinto paterno hija.

La expresion de la pareja era algo avergonzada, sus rostros sonrojados les delataban; Cloy pregunto con algo de timidez en su voz.

-Entonces...¿no se molestan por que mi novio no sea un lobo?.

-Claro que no hijita -Dijo Yoli en un tono consolador-, ¿por que lo haría...?...Karla.

-¿Si?. Pregunto la loba.

-Por casualidad...¿acaso Mario asusto a un novio de tus hijas?.

-En verdad si, es mas, era el hermano menor de Erik; le hizo creer de que le iba a dar un gran zarpazo.

Al escuchar eso, Yoli se froto la frente para tratar de calmar su mal carácter, mientras Richard se arrastro sus patas por su rostro jalando un poco su piel.

(RICHARD) Ese lobo nunca va a cambiar. Dijo con un suspiro algo molesto.

(YOLI) ¿Por que siempre tiene que hacer eso cada vez de que viene una pareja a tu casa?

(KARLA) Ni yo lo se, se lo e dicho repetidas veces y que le hace pasar vergüenza.

(RICHARD) Bueno, al menos no a cambiado mucho en ese aspecto, me contaron de que era igual con sus hermanas.

(YOLI) Hablando del tema, hija, ¿recuerdas a tu prima Maria?. Le pregunto la madre a su hija mientras tomo su telefono.

(CLOY) Si, ella se quedo en Arequipa a trabajar en ingeniería.

En ese momento, la madre de Cloy entro a su cuenta en "snoutbook", la versión del facebook en el mundo de Zootopia; al darle el teléfono se mostró la imagen de su prima Maria. Una loba de pelaje café claro, en contraste oscuro de Cloy, ojos amarillos y 1.68 m; traía puestos unos pantalones largos rasgados , una camiseta blanca por debajo de un chaleco azul; esta cargaba en una imagen a un zorro de de pelaje gris de aproximadamente 80 cm, este tenia unía pantalones azules cortos, una camiseta verde y una chaleco negro junto a unos lentes de sol. La expresión de la loba parecía de amor y cariño mientras que la de el conejo que parecía cargado como si fuese un niño pequeño se denotaba una sonrisa nerviosa...lo que le sorprendió fue la siguiente imagen, en el que ambos se besaban cariñosamente en los labios frente la camara.

(CLOY) Increible! -Exclamo Cloy en un tono alegre-, ¿de cuando es la foto?.

(YOLI) La publico ayer en la noche, dijo que se conocieron hace 6 años y hace muy poco comenzaron como pareja, dijo que es un Zorro de Serucha llamado Raul.

(RICHARD) Ella siempre fue una niña muy buena, lo bueno es que sus padres habían aceptado ya previamente su relación.

El saber que poco a poco, mas parejas inter-especies se declaraban públicamente, no solo le daban valor a Cloy y Triixe, también lo hacia a Nick y Judy, la coneja temía por su seguridad en caso de que miembros de grupos de odio contra ese tipo de parejas, le repudiasen por amar a alguien que no fuese un conejo...el zorro acaricio una pata de Judy con una mirada amorosa mientras le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

.

JHONNY POV.

Ambos iban conduciendo con normalidad hacia la zona central de la ciudad...sin embargo, en un tramo del viaje, Mario se desvió, tomando un camino por el distrito forestal.

(JHONNY) Em...señor Mario...este no es el camino a mi hogar. Dijo con algo de timides.

(MARIO) Relájate, este es solo un atajo.

Mientras el viaje se iba alargando, Jhonny descidio decir algo para pasar el rato.

-Vaya, hayq qu decirlo, esta camioneta es muy bonita.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Dijo con un tono algo soberbio.

De repente, Jhonny vio que el camino estaba en construcción, este le alerto a Mario y este lo esquivo con mucha agilidad, pronto una hipopotamo mayor de edad cruzaba la calle y con los frenos de el vehículo le detuvo en el momento exacto...luego del susto, Jhonny dijo aliviado.

-Al menos los frenos son de muy buena calidad.

De repenete, Mario se acomodo las mangas, en un costado de su brazo se podía ver un tatuaje impregnado en su pelaje con la bandera de Perú sostenida por un lobo con apariencia de guerrero Inca, con un tono de emoción dijo.

-Y eso no es todo, espera a ver los amortiguadores y el chasis.

Luego de presionar algunos botones de la camioneta y cambiar la modalidad de la palanca, salieron del camino y se adentraron en la sabana; Jhonny ya asustado por la velocidad y la inestabilidad del terreno se sujeto al una prenda de goma que estaba en la parte superior de su puerta, luego de que pasaran por una bajada de piedra y tierra Jhonny dijo.

-Señor Mario, aquí ya no hay casa D:.

Por lo que el lobo le contesto en un tono de fuerza y aclaratorio.

-Asi es muchacho, no hay ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE.

-Para evitar el trafico ¿verdad?.

Mario solo le contesto con una mirada asesina y le provoco una expresión de terror puro en el humano. Cuando este volvio a mirar al frente, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaban al frente de una bajada mucho mas grande y profunda, y por lo poco que podía ver del fundo, se veían grandes charcos de agua que parecían casi lagunas, por un momento , Jhonny pensó haber visto unos cocodrilos entrar en uno de estos charcos...de repente, un ligero movimiento de la camioneta la dejo a unos centímetros de caer en la bajada, ya al terror puro, Jhonny le suplico tomándole de un brazo ya desesperado.

-No señor Mario, si esto es por lo que paso con su hija en su casa; yo fui el causante de todo, me dieron ganas pero nunca me atrevería en hacerle algo a su hija señor, se lo juro por Dios.

Mario voltio lentamente su cabeza hacia Jhonny de una manera algo perturbante, fijo su mirada en el que en el lugar en el que le tomaba del brazo...este exclamo con una voz algo enojada.

-!ASI QUE NO SOLO CON MI HIJA, ¿A MI TAMBIEN?¡

-!-O, NO,NO,NO,NO,NO SEÑOR, NO ES LO QUE USTED-

Antes de que Jhonny pudiese terminar de hablar, Mario piso acelerador hasta el fondo, haciando que incluso volasen por unos segundos por el aire...mientras estos lo estaban, Mario le pregunto.

-Oye,¿te gusta las tierras humedas?

-No, no señor ;v. Dijo casi llorando.

.

Nick había estacionado su auto en su casa mientras Judy y Erik se bajaban del vehículo; estos estaban algo confundidos por que en lugar no estaba Jhonny.

-Que raro, dijo que llegaría antes que nosotros. Dijo Judy.

-Déjenme llamarlo, a lo mejor debe de estar en el transito.

En el momento en el que abrieron la puerta, vieron que la camioneta de el padre de Trixie acercándose y detenerse al frente de ellos aunque tenia una apariencia algo extraña, esta estaba sucia por todos lados, desde las puertas, la cubierta, los vidrios, etc; por barro, hojas y ramas, como si hubiera venido de una carrera 4x4.

Por la puerta del co-piloto, salio Jhonny con una expresión de perturbación aunque no mostraba terror o alguna expresión mas destacable, este se volteo para ver a Mario quien con una sonrisa y un tono amigable dijo.

-Muy bien joven, puede visitar a mi hija cuando usted quiera...claro, si yo le traigo.

La expresión de Jhonny se mostró de mucha preocupación al escuchar eso, luego de eso Mario se fue en su vehículo...para cuando Mario se perdió de vista, Jhonny por alguna razón comenzó a besar el suelo con mucha alegría.

-Suelo, bello, hermoso, majestuosos y suculento suelo; no me vuelvas a abandonar de ese modo ;D.

Luego de esto, abrazo tanto a la coneja, el zorro y a su hermano con mucho cariño, ninguno de los tres entendía el por que de este comportamiento tan extraño.

-¿Que rayos te paso que vienes así tan extraño?. Pregunto Erik.

-Erik hermanote ;D, a partir de hoy, una tarde agobiante en el departamento de Policía, sera una experiencia relajante en comparación con lo que me obligo el padre de Trixie, por cierto, ¿que tal les fue con los padres de Cloy?.

-Pues...al menos nos fue mejor que a ti, fue algo mas tranquilo, incluso nos mostraron una foto de una de las primas de Cloy con su pareja que es un Zorro.

-*w0, Pero eso es genial!; ¿cuantas parejas inter-especies creen que habrá por allí?.

-Ni idea chico -Dijo Nick-, pero lo mas probable, que cuando nuestras relaciones se hagan mas conocidas, lo mas probables es que muchos digan su secreto.

-Oye, ¿y que fue lo que te había hecho el padre de Trixie?. Pregunto curiosa Judy.

-Les contare todo en un momento...pero por favor, quiero primera¡o acostarme en una cama, me siento machacado.

-Suena a una buena idea -Dijo Judy-, vamos, que mañana tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas como oficiales.

.

CASA DE LOS PADRES DE TRIXIE.

Mario y Karla habían discutido un buen rato sobre lo que había pasado con Jhonny; luego de un rato, lograron concordar en diversas cosas; Mario no es que desconfiaba de Jhonny, sino que este quería ponerlo a prueba a ver que tan valiente reaccionaba ante su hija...aunque había admitido de que si se había enojado al ver a su hija con Jhonny en esa posición tan comprometedora, mas cuando Trixie no había especificado que se estaban "comiendo"... .

Ya para cuando estaban en su cama, la pareja se puso a charlar.

(MARIO) Sabes Karla...a pesar de todo...creo que en verdad trate un poco mal a Jhonny...pero es mi modo con los "nuevos".

(KARLA) Para la próxima , debes ser mas amable con el...el es un buen muchacho, aunque se ve medio raro por faltarle tanto pelaje, pero en un buen muchacho.

(MARIO) Nuestra bebe es afortunada de tenerle de pareja.

(KARLA) Ya lo creo amor.

(MARIO) Oye...¿crees que sea un buen yerno?.

Karla debió procesar unos segundos para poder tratar de asimilar lo que dijo su esposo.

(KARLA) Mario..¿no crees que es un poco pronto para pensar en eso?, apenas si son novios.

(MARIO) Tengo que estar preparado en todo momento amor.

(KARLA) Ella ya esta grande, tampoco te debes comportar así.

(MARIO) Creo que tienes razón en eso, pero igual, mas vale prevenir que lamentar.

(KARLA) Como sea, ya ay que dormir, mañana debes ir a trabajar y yo tengo que preparar algunos encargos para mañana.

(MARIO) De acuerdo, dulces sueños.

Ambos se dieron un pequeño beso en los labio s antes de ir a dormir.

.

.

.

A ACABADO EL CAPITULO

 **(ARTURVEN) Vaia vaia, no solo con pasar las 10,000 vistas, en menos de doce horas tenemos mas de cien vista...(creo que lo del pacto con Lucifer fue buena idea :), 0-o, OH, no los había visto, ¿como andan en estas fiestas mi gente?, se que parece raro que este publicando esto en la noche del 22 en lugar del día de mañana que es 23-D. (Por cierto, las escenas de Mario y Jhonny en la camioneta, son inspiradas en el video del canal de "Enchufe tv"-"suegro todo terreno" )**

 **Algunos pensaran, (conchale, arturven si es chevere), jaj, ni esa yo me la creo; la principal razón por la que adelante este cap, es que tendré un compromiso que me tomara casi todo el día, por lo que para ustedes se queden sin cap y yo pueda descanzar con tranquilidad con esta beia cabezita que tengo :v lo publico mas temprano y listo, todos ganamos :).**

 **En el próximo capitulo tendré algunas cosas que decir luego de nuestro last episode ;(, tal vez habrá algunos feels por allí o por aya, pero eso lo veremos el 24, ese capitulo lo mas probable es que lo publique en la mañana o si tardo mas de la cuenta, en la tarde, por que vamos a hablar en serio, ¿quien se va a quedar leyendo esta wevada en la noche de 24-D :V?. Nos leemos pronto gente, las quiero :3.**


	68. Capitulo 55 - Final

**(ARTURVEN) Hola mis lectores, es un placer volver verlos otra vez (metafóricamente claro :v ); esto ultimo capitulo acabaremos con esta historia, con este también acabaremos el Especial de Navidad que comenzó ayer;** **comencemos.**

Bonus Navideño - Capitulo 55 "Una bonita navidad"

Era la mañana del 24 de Diciembre en la ciudad de Zootopia; nuestros amigos estaban en la mansión que les había dado Mr Pig debido a que estos realizarían una gran fiesta de Navidad y estarían mas de sus amigos y familiares que en el año pasado.

Nick encargo un árbol de Navidad en el que Judy y el le ponían las esferas navideñas; mientras que Erik e Ivangel colocaban las ultimas decoraciones y Jhonny limpiaba el jardín trasero para la fiesta.

.

En el desayuno, estos discutían sobre la fiesta de es noche.

(NICK) Ya llame a un amigo que es músico, el se encargara de toda la música como el DJ.

(JUDY) Fantástico, ¿que hay para la la fiesta de comer?.

(NICK) Ya tenemos el puré de patatas, la carne artificial, algo de vino y cerveza; pero aun nos faltan muchas cosas.

(JUDY) Si es por lo de la cocina, mi mama y mis hermanos que vendrán me ayudaran en la comida.

(NICK) Chicos -Dijo Nick dirigiéndose a los hermanos humanos-, por lo que vieron, ¿que faltan?.

(ERIK) Nos falta ingredientes para las ensaladas, no hay galletas para los niños, y creo que lo que tenemos de bebidas es muy poco.

(JHONNY) Ademas de que nos faltan platos para tanta gente; creo que tenemos carne suficiente, pero no se si el pollo que tenemos sea lo suficiente...Oh si, tampoco tenemos postres.

(JUDY) ¿Y la salsa de arándanos?.

(ERIK) Eso si, Nicholas, ¿conoce a alguien para todo lo que necesitamos?.

(NICK) Solo para la cerveza, conozco a otros pero como no tengo sus números de teléfono, tendremos que ir nosotros mismos.

(JHONNY) ¿No cree que sera algo difícil conseguir todas esas cosas hoy señor Nick?.

(NICK) Claro que no chico...ellos ya saben que para estas cosas siempre las dejo a ultima hora, por lo que siempre me dejan algo por estos días.

(JUDY) Pero para lo que necesitamos, tendremos que ir temprano.

(NICK) En ese caso, luego d e terminar el desayuno, Jhonny , Erik y yo iremos a comprar lo que falta, zanahorias, ¿tu iras a buscar a tus padres en la estación del trenes?.

(JUDY) Si, es mas, por la hora, deben llegar en 30 minutos.

(JHONNY) Espera, entonces ¿quien se quedara cuidado la mansión?.

En ese momento, Ivangel salio de la espalda de Erik haciéndose presente, este dijo.

 _-Yo puedo quedarme._

-Me parece una buena idea -Dijo Nick-, y recuerda, si acaso viene alguien no deseado...solo dale un susto.

 _-¿Con que?_

-Solo muéstrate, la mayoría se asustaría si te vieran por la calle.

 _-Bueno, eso es cierto Nicholas ;v._

Ya con todo planeado, se fueron a arreglar...sin embargo, para cuando se terminaron de vestir, los machos se dieron cuenta de algo...se les había olvidado compra pantalones para esa noche.

(NICK) Mierda!, sabia que se me olvidaba algo mas.

(JHONNY) Con tanto trabajo en este ultimo mes, se nos había olvidado.

(ERIK) Solo tenemos las camisas, en ese caso tenemos que correr.

(JHONNY) Jhonny, tu vienes con migo por las cosas que tengo que llevar; Erik, como tu tienes tu teletransportacion o lo que sea que haces para moverte rápido de un lugar a otro, tu traerás unas cosas y te llamare para ayudarnos a traer el resto de las cosas.

(ERIK) De acuerdo, vamos.

.

POV NICK

El zorro junto al menor de los hermanos a realizar algunas de las compras; estos como se imaginaron, muchos animales estaban en sus compras navideñas aun para ese momento.

Primero fueron a una carnicería a comprar algunos kilos de carne sintética de diversos tamaños y sabores, luego fueron a comprar platos, vasos y utensilios desechables, aprovechándose de la confianza de Jhonny, Nick le dejo el "privilegio" de llevar el resto de las cosas...claro,a Jhonny no le tardo mucho tiempo por haberse aceptado por su oferta, en eso, Johnny le dijo una frase a Nick que le vino a la mente.

-Se aprovecha de mi nobleza, ¿no es así señor Nick?.

-Tal vez un poquito :).

-;v...en fin señor Nick, ¿que compramos ahora?.

-Pues mi querido muchacho, vamos a comparar nuestros pantalones, ¿el solo pidió que fuesen unos negros?.

-Si, unos Jeans negros, para mi unos azules claro, si no es problema por supuesto.

-Claro que no, es mas...tengo un amigo en la zona comercial que esta cerca, que vende pantalones de marca Levi`s a buenos precios.

-¿¡LEVI`S!? -Exclamo Jhonny sorprendido-, pero son pantalones caros, cada uno vale al menos 100 dolares el mas barato.

-Tu tranquilo y yo nervioso muchacho, yo me encargare cuando lleguemos.

.

Poco después, habían llegado hacia el lugar que decía Nick, este estaba en el fondo de un complejo de establecimientos de Moda, el lugar era algo pequeño pero Jhonny se las arreglo para pasar junto a las bolsas llenas de carnes y plásticos, en el negocio se podían ver prendas para todas las ocasiones, en el mostrador estaba un personaje que ambos conocían...era una delgada comadreja de peló marrón, nariz marrón oscuro, ojos rojos, camiseta blanca, shorts rojos con líneas rojas y blancas. Al verle, Jhonny, apenas librado una de sus manos, toma a Nick y sale fuera de la vista del venta del vendedor.

-Señor Nick, ese es Duke Roedriguez. Dice Jhonny tratando de advertirle.

-Eso ya lo se chico. Dice algo despreocupado.

-Pero el es un criminal, es un estafador, ladrón y miserable escabullido.

-¿y tu crees que yo era un santo también?, ademas, lo necesitamos para esto

-¿Cuantas veces estuvimos que buscarlo por sus puestos de películas piratas?, sin mencionar sus otros "negocios".

Luego de soltar un ligero suspiro, Nick le dice.

-Mira chico, solo finge de que nada de esto paso y de que no le dirás nada a Judy.

-Señor Nick, por tanto respeto y admiración que le tenga, no podemos mantener esto en secre-

-Te quedas con la boca callada a Judy y a Erik sobre esto, y te regalare kilo de chocolate blanco.

-¿no le parece poco?. Dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿que tal un poco mas?.

-Okey chico, ¿que tal cinco?.

-¿Quien es Judy?. Dijo Jhonny con un ligero guiño en el ojo.

Nick respondió con una sonrisa de tranquilidad y un guiño también en el ojo; cuando estos fueron de nuevo hacia donde estaba Duke, este al verlos les vio con una mirada de malicia, luego de que ambos saludaron la comadreja dijo.

(DUKE) Bueno,bueno,bueno...pero que tenemos acá, El zorro que casi hizo que me comieran los peces de Pig y...¿Que diablos eres tu amigo?, ¿acaso se te cayo el pelo?.

(JHONNY) Otro mas que dice feo -Dice Jhonny entre dientes-, en primera, soy un humano, y en segunda, mi pielelecita esta sana y no tengo nada.

(DUKE) Lo de feo si te lo certifico hombre.

(JHONNY) ¿Usted es un vendedor de ropa o solo da insultos gratis?

Nick aparta a Jhonny un poco de Duke para evitar de que estos siguieran discutiendo, Nick tomando un tono de voz de amigo le pregunto a la comadreja.

-Entonces Duke, ¿que cuentas amigo?.

-Gracias a ti Nicholas, perdí todas mis películas, ¿sabes cuantos dolares tenia en eso?...hasta que encerraron a Pig hace casi 6 meses, viví robando de los bolsillos de los animales mas grandes; incluso perdí la maquina que me hacia los discos y mi equipo de donde pirateaba las películas.

-entonces, ¿como conseguiste este lugar?

-Un dia que logre robar una ropa en una tienda, resulto que me robe una ropa muy costosa, luego de eso logre alquilar este misero lugar y conseguir estas cosas no es tan difícil...pero ni creas que seguiré en esto mucho tiempo, solo hasta que consiga un mejor equipo de disco y la mejor computadora para poder volver al negocio.

-Pero hasta entonces, seguirás trabajando en este lugar. Dijo algo insultante.

-Deja de molestar, y si no vas a comprar nada, te puedes ir directito a la mier-

-Pero que mala atención al cliente -Dijo Nick en un tono bromista-, y para tu información, si queremos comprar.

-¿Que en especifico?. Pregunto la comadreja.

-Unos tres pantalones para estrenar esta noche.

-¿Que color?

-Pues...dos negros y uno azul, de los Levi`s, si no es problema.

-Bueno...son 100 dolares cada uno.

Luego de una expresion de extrema sprpresa, Jhonny le dijo desde lejos al zorro.

 _-Se lo dije señor Nick._

-YA LO SE NIÑO! -Exclamo Nick hacia el muchacho-, mira Duke, eso ya es pasarse, eso es como lo consigues en la tienda original; tu te los robas, vamos, déjamelos mas baratos.

-¿90 c/u?

-Aparte de lo de Pig, ¿que otra cosa te hice?.

-7-7...

-¿Sabes que Duke?, no me respondas, déjamelos en 30.

\- 0.0...Maldito muerto de hambre, ¿tengo que ganar algo no crees? -Dijo molesto Duke-, 80.

\- 35.

\- 75 Zorro, Y NADA MAS.

La situación era desesperante y arriesgada para el avaro zorro...por lo que, como dice el dicho, "tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas", al zorro se le ocurrió una idea...de la cual se le saldrá mucho provecho

-Mira Duke...que tal esto...te doy 45 dolares por cada uno, y me llevo 6.

En ese momento, Duke cambio a una expresión de sospecha y escepticismo, este le pregunto en el mismo tono de voz.

-A ver Zorro, ¿que es lo que planeas?

-Vamos Duke, se que no nos llevamos muy bien luego de lo del caso de los Aulladores Nocturnos; pero no vas a vender todos este día, ademas, la mayor parte de los mamíferos compro con anticipación su ropa, por lo que estos últimos días, tal vez no has vendido mucho.

Duke estaba a punto de contestarle...pero se detuvo, era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de las palabras de el zorro y estas tuvieran la razón...y la tenían; a el le encantaba venderlas ya que eran las mas caras, y desde la semana pasada que no vendía en gran cantidad, es mas, apenas si había vendido un par de camisas o pantalones, los cuales la mayoría eran de bajos precios...por lo que la comadreja no tenia nada que perder.

-Muy bien zorro, tu ganas; por los seis pantalones Levi serán 270 dolares.

-Excelente -Dijo el zorro con una sonrisa-, ¿en donde esta para probarlos?.

-En el pasillo al lado del mostrador, al final hay un baño con un espejo de cuerpo completo.

.

(NICK) Entonces chico, ¿ya los tienes?.

(JHONNY) Si señor Nick y me quedan bien, incluso para mi hermano, el es una talla mas grande que yo y me quedaron tal como pensaba, por lo que le deben quedar al pelo.

(DUKE) Okey, ahora váyanse, ya tengo suficiente con tener a este zorro de cliente otra vez.

(NICK) Jajajaj, pero que buena atención al cliente -Dijo Nick con sarcasmo-, vamonos Jhonny.

Estos ya para cuando estaban a cierta distancia del pequeño negocio de Roedriguez, Nicholas se detuvo al frente del negocio, Jhonny no entendió por que hizo esto mas la expresión facial de el zorro, esta era de confianza y satisfacción, Nick voltea con esta expresión hacia Duck, este estaba confundido por el porque ese zorro le miraba con esa expresión...mientras Nick elevaba la bolsa con la ropa hacia su cabeza y le agitaba con su pata que cargaba un poco , dijo en un tono burlón.

-Muchas gracias por regalarnos los pantalones para estrenar el 31 de Diciembre, Duck.

En ese momento, Duck se dio cuenta de la estafa que había sufrido a mano del zorro, el humano y el zorro se fueron corriendo entre la multitud perdiéndose rápidamente mientras lamentaba y molestaba por lo sucedido.

-Maldito zorro estafador, ojala que te roben, maldito avara hijo de la gran PUT-.

.

Ambos no podían dejar de reírse al ver la expresión de la nutria mientras caminaban por las calles.

(JHONNY) Jajaja; vaya señor Nick, eso fue muy astuto, mas aun sabiendo de que conseguimos mas ropa para año nuevo.

(NICK) Exactamente muchacho, no solo conseguimos nuestros pantalones, sino que, a parte de que no pagamos por lo que valen estos tres pantalones de marca nuevos, nos regalaron tres mas de la misma marca.

(JHONNY) Robar a un ladrón...vaya, pensaba que eso era difícil de ver.

(NICK) ¿Y que te pareció?. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

(JHONNY) Muy graciosos la verdad xD.

(NICK) ¿Ves?, ademas de conseguir algo de ropa gratis de marca y robarle a ese idiota, puedo hacerte pasar un buen rato.

(JHONNY) ¿Ahora que vamos hacer señor Nick?.

(NICK) Déjame llamar a Erik...quiero que me consiga algo con un amigo.

.

ERIK POV.

Erik venia de comprar frutas y verduras para unas ensaladas, refrescos y algunas botellas de bebidas alcohólicas; aun cuando parecían algo extremadamente pesado, gracias con algunos entrenamientos de Savage, había logrado aumentar su fuerza por lo que se le hizo mucho mas fácil llevar tantas cosas.

Al salir de la tienda en el que fue a comprar lo que le encargaron, su teléfono comenzó a sonar y este contesto.

-Hola y buenos días, ¿quien es y en que puedo ayudarle?.

 _-Hola muchacho._

-Ah Nick es usted, ya termine de comprar lo que me encargo, ¿sucede algo?.

- _No, nosotros también conseguimos lo que faltaba, incluyendo tu pantalón y los próximos tres que estrenaremos en año nuevo._

-¿En serio?, pero que bien, por cierto ¿a los hermanos y sobrinos de Judy no se molestaran si solo traigo galletas de chocolate,moras y zanahorias?.

 _-No amigo eso esta bien, te llame por que quiero que compres algo mas para mi._

-Claro, ¿que es?.

Nick le pidió que comprar unos fuegos artificiales para que los mas pequeños se entretuvieran en la noche, pero cuando Nick le dijo algunos de los nombre que se le venían a la mente, Erik se rehusó.

-Espere Nicholas bajele dos, la mayoría de esas cosas están prohibidas en la ley.

 _-Vamos hombre no seas malo, la mayoría solo serán cebollitas y esos palitos luminosos que se le dan a los niños, solo queremos algunas cositas grandes para nosotros ¿sabes?...un mata suegras, una granada, un Bin Lande, un Allahu Akbar._

-¿A quien en susano juicio le pone esos nombre?.

- _Sepa dios, vamos amigo, hazlo y te daré dulces :3._

-¿Que edad cree que tengo Nicholas?, no soy un niño, tal vez Jhonny pueda caer en dulces y o en cosas parecidas, pero a mi se me va a ser muy difícil que me pueda chantaje-

De repente, Nick le interrumpe diciéndole en un tono mas serio.

 _-Hazlo...y te dejare la mansión solo con Cloy todo un día y una noche._

-...¿Como era que se llamaba el sujeto que me comentaba?.

.

Judy ya iba de camino de regreso con sus padres y algunos hermanos, hermanas, mayores y menor; juntos con algunos sobrinos.

Ya eran casi las 12 Pm cuando llegaron a la mansión, todos sus familiares se quedaron simplemente atonitos ante la majestuosidad del lugar, cuando estos le preguntaron como obtuvo este lugar, esta con algo de nerviosismo solo dijo que fue un regalo de la alcaldía por volver a estar en la cabeza de una misión para proteger a la ciudad. La madre de Judy le había preguntando si habían llegado unos envíos que eran los regalos para los mas pequeños, esta dijo que ya habían llegado y que los tenia muy bien ocultos tanto en la mansión, como una parte en la casa de Nick... .

El padre de Judy, luego de admirar un rato el exterior de la casa, por un momento pensó en haber visto una figura de color naranja en una de las ventanas de afuera; su hija le dijo que solo fue algo de su imaginación y ingresaron al lugar. Todos los familiares de Judy se quedaron simplemente asombrados por el interior del lugar, la decoración del sitio era simplemente hermoso como a los muebles de la mansión, Judy aunque no lo decía, esta estaba simplemente maravillada con el trabajo que había hecho Ivangel en la casa, las decoraciones tanto en la parte baja de la casa como en las altas que no podía alcanzar le parecieron geniales... .

La madre de Judy le pidió que le dijera en donde estaba el baño, pero cuando la madre de la coneja había salido, se dio el susto de su vida, esto era debido a que ella había visto una figura de color naranja, ojos blancos y de figura humanoide, flotar de una puerta de una habitación a la otra. Bonnie asustada al ver esto, el padre de Judy si había asustado mas de lo que ya estaba, Judy estaba confundida y no sabia que hacer, dentro de poco su novio y los hermanos humanos llegarían a la casa con las compras. Esta les dijo a a sus padres que no se preocuparan y que iría a ver que era, sus hermanos le dijeron que le acompañaran pero estos no entendieron cuando esta se negó...de repente, de un lado de una de las paredes, la cabeza de Ivangel sobresalió de una de las paredes.

 _-Oiga señortia Judy, en la casa hay unos conejos, ¿ellos son...?_

Tanto la familia de Judy como Ivangel se asustaron al verlo, la forma de la criatura era muy perturbadora para la familia de la coneja, Ivangel desesperado salio volando hacia otra parte de la mansión.

-Ivangel, espera, ellos no son malos, vuelve. Dijo la coneja mientras perseguía a la criatura.

La familia de Judy no se quedo quieta y siguió a su hija; estos habían llegado hacia un cuarto que en esta tenia un closet, al frente de este estaba Judy como si estuviese hablando con el cerrado closet.

-Ivangel, ellos no son malos, son solo mi familia, tienes que dejar ese problema del miedo en conocer a otros.

 _-No lo se Judy...no estoy seguro del todo._

-Solo hazlo, confía en mi.

Los padres de Judy entraron y le exigieron una explicación a su hija; esta les dijo que no debían temer, el era un "amigo" de ella, que aunque tenia una extraña apariencia era muy bueno, lo único es que era tímido para conocer a otros, ambos se sintieron aun insatisfechos por esta respuesta, por lo que siguieron aun incrédulos por lo que decía.

-Pero hija, miralo, es como un fantasma. Dijo Stu.

-Oh papa por favor esto no otra vez con esto -Dijo en un tono algo irritada-, lo mismo fue Nick, Erik y Jhonny; esta vez no le hiciste nada solo por que le pedí a mama de que no trajeras tu arma tranquilizante casera.

Antes de que Stu le devolviera la palabra a su hija, su esposa le tomo de una muñeca y le dijo.

-Stu por favor...tal vez Judy tiene razón, mira a su novio, le disparaste e incluso, el te salvo la vida, lo mínimo que tu puedes hacer es darle el beneficio de la duda a un amigo de tu hija.

Los demás hijos de la pareja de conejos estaba de acuerdo por lo dicho por su madre...luego de pensarlo un poco y dar un pesado suspiro, Stu acepto aunque su expresión fácil no demostraba tranquilidad o algo parecido...Judy dio un ligero golpe a una de las puertas del closet mientras decías.

-¿Escuchastes?, ya puedes salir.

La puerta de madera del closet se abrió lentamente mientras el rechinar sonaba fuertemente en el lugar...unos dedos de un color anaranjado se mostraban junto a la apariencia de la criatura...no era tenia muchos detalles ademas de sus color de piel, sus ojos y boca eran de color blancos y emitían una ligera luz, su cabello apenas se podía identificar de la piel de su mismo color, ademas de eso no se denotaba mucho; no traía puesto ropa pero tampoco se podía denotar su aparato sexual,aparentemente no tenia, al tacto no parecía tener pelaje, ni siquiera algo de bellos en las piernas o brazos, esta era completamente liza hasta llegar a su cabeza...la voz que tenia no tranquilizaba a los padres de la coneja, era como si un eco resonase en lo mas profundo de una cueva.

 _-Buenos...¿días?...¿tardes?...en verdad no se que hora es :v._

Sin embargo, ambos se sorprendieron al ver que su hija tenia la razón; Ivangel era alguien muy tímido, pero pronto tomaba confianza con los demás. Incluso, los mas pequeños se comenzaron a jugar con el, jalandole de las extremidades y de lo que se creía que era su cabello.

(BONNIE) Niños, dejen al pobre...¿que dices que es hija?

(JUDY) A pues el es...el es...eh...miren...les sere sinsera, nisiqueira el sabe bien que es lo que es, se podria decir que es una especie de ente.

.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Nick y los hermanos humanos habían llegado al lugar; todos sorprendidos por ver como Ivangel estaba junto a la familia de Judy jugando con tranquilidad con los mas pequeños; luego de que estos comenzara a preparar la comida, Judy le explico al zorro y a los hermanos lo que había sucedido, pero aun así, no podían evitar sorprenderse al ver Ivangel jugando con unos niños, sobretodo para Erik, por el tiempo que lo a conocido sabia que era alguien tímido con los demás...dejando eso de lado, estos también fueron a ayudar para los arreglos finales de esta noche.

.

Nick Pov

El zorro se había arreglado al ponerse su nuevo pantalón y su suéter verde rojo con estampados e copos de nieves al salir de su habitación, se encontró con ambos hermanos esperándole, el suéter de Jhonny era verde oscuro con lineas que iban de arriba hacia abajo-

(Nota del Autor: Si aun no tienen una idea clara, vean el comic "Eddworld 247 - elf")

y Erik con un sueter azul con imagenes de renos y nieve. Al verles el zorro menciona.

-Vaya, se ve bien muchachos.

-Gracias señor Nick. Dice Jhonny.

-A usted también le quedan bien ese suéter.

-Muy bien, ahora, ¿que le tienen para sus chicas?.

-Jaj, descidimos dejarselo como un secreto Nicholas. Dijo Erik con una sonrisa de confianza en su rostro.

-Por cierto, creo que deberíamos bajar -Dijo Jhonny-, creo que eso que escuche fueron los autos de los invitados llegando. Dijo Nick.

.

En pocos minutos, ya los invitados ya estaban en la mansión: ademas de la familia de Judy, también estaban la madre de Nick, los padres y algunos hermanos de las familias de Trixie y Cloy, Finnick, Benjamín , Bogo junto a sus familias ,Sol, Valentina, Agustiny algunos oficiales del departamento de policía; luego de comenzar con los aperitivos y beber algunas bebidas; Jason, Cooler y Rafael habían aparecido en el lugar en una entrada con algunos fuegos artificiales mientras algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer del cielo

-Aquí están las almas de la fiesta!. Exclamaron los tres

De repente, Angela y algunas de las chicas no podían evitar reírse un poco de el lugar en el que estaban los tres machos; estos no entendieron hasta que vieron el techo...un muérdago puesto justo en cima de sus cabeza.

(COOLER) o-0

(RAFAEL) 0-o

(JASON) Bueno...¿a quien beso primero?, ¿al Culero o al que se cree tortuga ninja?.

En eso, ambos lobos le golpean en cada mejilla, dejándolo derribado en el suelo.

-Mas nunca vuelvo a reunirme con ustedes pela el cabrones :v.

Mientras los demás se reían de la escena en la entrada de la casa, Nick se había dado cuenta de que ambos hermanos constantemente veían la hora, como si estuvieran esperando que algo pasara, ante esto, Nick se dirigió hacia Jhonny para preguntarle que esperaban, con lo que este solo le respondió.

-Estamos esperando a unos últimos invitados para la fiesta.

-¿Y quienes son muchacho?

Jhonny dio una pequeña risita mientras Nick solo se confundía mas por sus siguientes palabras.

-Es una sorpresa señor Nick.

-Solo espero que sea una buena sorpresa. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Jej, eso si se lo prometo señor Nick.

De repente, en la entrada había llegado un vehículo negro lujoso, este estaba escoltado por varios animales de gran tamaño con uniformes negros...en este venían cuatro mamíferos y nadie se esperaba la presencia de estos en la fiesta de Navidad...los agentes de la la Z.I.A; Jack tenia un pantalón negro y un suéter amarillo; Mona un pantalón azul y un suéter morado, Mike traía igual mente un pantalón elegante un suéter como santa Claus...la ultima era una gran sorpresa...Gazelle, con un hermoso vestido negro con brillantes lentejuelas blancas que brillaban entre la noche...mientras estos se saludaban, un encuentro algo particular entre Gazelle y Ben se hizo en el lugar, un abrazo cariñoso fue lo que sea vio primeramente...lo que hicieron después, oficializo algo que Benjamín llevaba diciéndoles a sus compañeros...estos se abrazaron y se dieron un cariño beso en los labios...

A todos se quedaron con la mandíbula en el suelo al ver la escena que nunca se esperaban, sobretodo para sus compañeros del ZDP...Bogo, apenas con el poder hablando.

(BOGO) Benjamín...entonces...¿era...verdad?. Dice totalmente impactado.

(BENJAMIN) Jaj si, nos hicimos pareja durante el tiempo en el que Judy y Nick se fueron de la ciudad...pues...luego de eso, tuvimos algunas citas.

(BOGO) 0O0. (Para de impactadashion :v)

Gazelle se acerco a Bogo, esta se presento con mucho respeto ante el búfalo y su familia.

-Señor Bogo, la ultima vez en el que estaba con usted, no pude agradecerle por lo que hizo, usted y el Departamento de policía que usted dirige , tiene oficiales muy capacitados.

Bogo, por primera vez que todos pudieron ver, se sonrojaba y apenas si pudo decir "de nada señorita"; los oficiales no pudieron evitar guardar su risa, ante la vergonzosa situación, Bogo les amenazo.

-Todos ustedes se me callan, o les recorto el salario.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, todos los oficiales se cayeron para luego entrar al lugar.

.

Beber, comer y jugar, era lo que mas se podía ver que sucedía en el lugar, algunos de los mayores como los padres de Trixiy y Cloy, Bogo, Cooler y Nick comenzaron a jugar a ver quien aguantaba mas tomando alcohol, Finnick se había metido al juego, algo que no entendieron los otros fue de que Nick se había ido con Finnick a un lugar mas alejado para que no le escucharan.

-Finnick, ¿que diablos haces acá?, te pedí que fueras y cuidaras a los niños -Dijo molesto-, entre ellos están los hermanos pequeños de Judy y de las novias de los muchachos.

-Relájate Nicholas, tengo todo fríamente calculado, les deje jugando con una candela romana, esas de la de dos metros, ya les enseñe como encenderlas y les deje otras dos, aprenden muy rápido, por lo que se quedaran jugando un muy buen rato.

-Ah bueno, si es así.

De repente, comenzaron a escuchar varias explosiones afuera de la mansión, aunque sonaban como pirotecnia pequeña y mediana, la frecuencia de las explosiones era muy frecuente , por lo que decidieron salir a ver que era lo que pasaba...

.

No solo Nick y Finnick salieron para ver que sucedía, los demás también salieron y su sorpresa fue grande...todos los niños de las familia de Judy y los lobos tomaron todos la pirotecnia que podían, y con los niños que vivían cerca de allí comenzaron a jugar una guerra de fuego artificiales; con las candelas romanas las usaban como escopetas y bazookas, triki traki y humeros como granadas y bombas de humo, pequeños cohetes de luz y humo también usaban como armas y muchos mas que se perdía fácilmente la cuenta por los colores y el tamaño de las explosiones de cada uno de la pirotecnia de esos artículos...luego de esa primera ronda, comenzaron a utilizar pirotecnia grande, Bin Laden, pinochos, Mata-suegras, incluso pequeños cohetes pero mucho mas potentes que los de hace varios minutos...luego de que esto acabase, los niños recibieron un castigo, aunque todos sin pena aceptaban de que fue muy divertido, igualmente para los los mayores les pareció algo graciosos; sin embargo, no podían dejar de pensar que lo que hicieron fue muy peligroso...Luego de todo esto, mientras volvían a la estructura, no podían evitar pensar en como es que, ¿como los niños habían conseguido robar todos los fuegos artificiales?... .

De repente, vieron a tres figuras a lo lejos acercándose a las puertas de la mansión...todos vieron que se trataban de Jason, Rafael ,y Cooler llenos de humos y algunas marcas de quemaduras, los tres aunque venían exhaustos se notaba una sonrisa en sus rostros por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

(JUDY) ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?. Dijo Judy exigiendo respuesta.

(COOLER) Relájate Judy, solo estábamos jugando con los niños.

(KARLA) ¿Jugando?

(YOLI) ¿Tenían idea de lo que pudieron haber hecho los niños con esas cosas?

(JASON) Pues claro que si...por que si no, no les habíamos dado la pirotecnia.

Ambos lobos le dieron un fuerte golpe en la nuca por delataros...las madres de ambos no estaban nada contentas por lo que escucharon...estas jalaron de una oreja a cada uno mientras les regañaban por el camino, a Jason por su parte, Sol y Valentina le jalaron de ambas orejas mientras le decían sobre lo mal que había hecho hace un rato.

.

La cena navideña fue espectacular, tanto que incluso que el incidente de hace un rato.

(GAZELLE) Vaya señorita Hopps, ¿usted fue quien cocino esto?

(JUDY) Bueno...en parte, también me ayudaron mi familia.

(GAZELLE) Esto fue grandioso, no sabia que usted cocinaba de esta manera tan genial.

Judy no podía evitar sonrojarse al escuchar como la famosa cantante alagaba...

(JUDY) En verdad, me alegra de que le haya gustado la cena.

(GAZELLE) En serio, tiene que decirme la receta de esa ensalada...oiga, ¿que tal si un día pasa por mi mansión en la ciudad un día?

(JUDY) Su-Su mansión?...¿de Gazelle?.

(GAZELLE) Claro, yo no le veo ningún problema señorita Hopps.

(JUDY) Por favor, dígame Judy

(GAZELLE) Con gusto Judy, en verdad ya estoy ansiosa por que llegue ese día, pídale mi numero a Benji.

(JUDY) Claro, ya se lo...¿Benji?

(GAZELLE) Si, es que aveces le digo así. Dijo la cantante con una sonrisa junto a sus mejillas rojas.

Estos siguieron charlando hasta que la media noche ya estaba casi en el lugar, eso, la madre de Nick le dice a su hijo.

-Cariño, ¿no crees que hay que mandar a los niños a los cuartos para que pongamos regalos?.

(Nota del Autor: en caso de que algún niño pequeño este viendo esto por que ES LA VERDAD, aprovechare para decirles algo...SANTA CLASU NO EXISTE, SUS PADRES LOS MANDAN PARA SU CUARTO PARA QUE ELLOS PONGAN LOS REGALOS MIENTRAS EL MEN DE VOZ MAS GRAVE DICE JOJOJOJO ;V )

.

Mas tarde comenzó el intercambio de regalos, inclusive Gazelle también comenzó a dar sus regalos: ropa, dinero, dulces, figuras de acción, juguetes electrónicos, consolas de video-juegos, perfumes, etc; eran lo que se daban en esa fiesta entre todos los miembros.

NICK POV

El zorro sorprendió a la pequeña coneja con un majestuoso vestido purpura, la coneja llevaba meses deseando ese vestido desde que Nick noto que siempre que pasaban por una tienda en Tonwdraton tanto en sus citas como en su trabajo la coneja siempre se quedaba mirando siempre ese mismo vestido; un vestido morado con una cinta negra en la cintura que dejaba al descubierto una de sus piernas.

La coneja de dio un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo y beso en los labios al zorro.

-Ay dios Nick, era el que me gustaba, ¿como es que lo haces siempre?, zorro astuto.

-Bueno mi querida conejita torpe -Dijo Nick en un tono seductor-, si es por ti, yo te regalaria la luna.

-Ay nick, que cosas dices...pero sabes que -dijo Judy con un tono seductor-, yo también te tengo una sorpresita de Navidad...pero tendrás que esperar a que todos se vayan.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Nick al escuchar eso, ambos se miraron con una mirada picara para luego besarse.

.

JHONNY POV

El humano se acerco a su pareja, este fue sorprendido ya que la loba fue la primera en darle el suyo. Este estaba dentro de una caja azul con un listón blanco; al abrirla, los ojos de Jhonny se iluminaron como estrellas, esto era debido a que era in kilo de Nutella Premiun.

-Ay Trix, no sabes cuanto te amo. Dijo abrazando y besando a Trix.

Trixie sonrojada dijo.

-Vaya, me alegra de que te haya gustado.

-Si, ahora me toca darte mi regalo de navidad, vamos arriba.

Trixie por unos momentos estaba algo pensativa por lo que Jhonny le quería dar...por el camino, le dijo que quería llevarle a un cuarto en el que estarían ellos dos solos...cuando esta escucho esto, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al llegar a la puerta...Jhonny se mostraba muy emocionado mientras le pedía a Trixie que se tapase los ojos.

Esta acepto y lo hizo, al hacerlo, escucho entre la oscuridad que veía como la puerta adelante de ella se abriera lentamente, Jhonny le pidió que diera unos pasaos para entrar y ella lo hizo...cuando abrió los ojos, vio que la habitación en la que estaban, estaba cubierta de globos, dulces y fotos y dibujos hechos por el mismo Jhonny con frases para la loba. Trixie solo se tapo la boca por la impresión de el lindo gesto que había hecho para ella.

-Jhonny...esto es bellisimo, que lindo de tu parte...por cierto...no sabia que sabias dibujar tan bien, te quedaron excelentes esos dibujos de mi.

-Jaj gracias -Dijo mientras se sonrojaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y se rascaba la nuca-, le pedí que mi bro me enseñara tan bien como el, pero creo que todavía me falta para se tan bien como el.

-Vamos, no te seas tan exigentes, mira este -toma el que tiene mas cerca-, allí me dibujaste bien, incluso le pusiste el sombreado a los ojos, creo que fue la mejor parte.

-Jaj si pues...creo que me lucí en esa parte.

-Aunque hay algo que en verdad me encanta

-¿Que?

Jhonny vio que en el rostro de Trixie se dibujaba una sonrisa picara mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

-De que aun con ropa, me dibujas bien los pechos.

Jhonny se puso como un tomate al escuchar eso, trataba de articulas palabras pero no lo lograba por completo, con esto Trix agrega.

-Oye, ¿y si los toca un poco para saber que tan grande o pequeños hacerlos? 7u7. Dijo Trixie en un tono seductor.

Jhonny por un momento en verdad pensaba en la propuesta...en repente, Trixie con una sonrisa juguetona cayo en la espalda de Jhonny, la patas de la loba quedaban casi en el abdomen de Jhonny, al ver en donde quedaban , Jhonny las acaricio y tomo con cariño...con esto Trix dijo.

-Tranquilo, era solo una bromita jejej.

-Jaj si, eso lo se.

La loba mientras acurrucaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jhonny, este ultimo sintió como en el pelaje del cuello de la loba, había quedado algo de refresco, cuando este le aviso esta dijo.

-Oh vaya, ¿que raro que no me di cuenta?, ¿tienes servilletas?.

-No te preocupes, te voy a limpiar al modo lobo.

-¿Como así?. Pregunta Trixie algo confundida.

Al preguntar esto, Jhonny sintió como su lengua acariciaba su cuello, su cálido aliento mas la suave sensación de su lengua acariciando su lengua le ponían le ponían algo juguetona; esto, debido a que cuando Jhonny pensaba terminar, le presiono la cabeza a su pecho mientras caían en la cama...ambos notaron en la posición en el que estaban y no pudieron reírse.

(TRIXIE) Jajajaj, en verdad, ¿no entiendo como alguien puede terminar así?

(JHONNY) No lo se, creo que es algo que les pasa a las parejas.

(TRIXIE) Tal vez.

Luego de de eso, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Jhonny a los hermosos ojos turquesa de Trixie, y la loba a los azules ojos de Jhonny ...jhonny acaricio el pelaje de Trix al lado de su rostro para besarle con cariño y pasión...ambos separaron sus labios mientras se decían.

(JHONNY) Te amo.

(TRIXIE) Yo también te amo , Jhonny.

Lego de esto se dieron un largo y apasionado beso.

.

ERIK POV

Al ver como se estaban terminando de dar los regalos de navidad, Erik decidió darle el suyo de manera un poco mas privada...

Estando en otro comedor , ya a unos metros de la mayoría de os presentes, Cloy curiosa se pregunta por el regalo de su novio...este se trato de un anillo que hacia juego con sus ojos; estos brillaron como gemas al ver como el anillo le quedaba...la loba comenzó a saltar de emoción y abrazo a Erik.

-Erik muchas gracias, este es el regalo mas bonito que me han dado. Dijo con emocion y y alegria.

-Jaj gracias, me alegra. Dijo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

-Pues, creo que es hora del mio.

La loba color café le entrego una caja pequeña de color ojo y de un listón blanco; al abrirlo, se dio cuenta de que era un medallon de plata que se podía abrir...por un momento, Erik pensó que adentro estarían una foto de ella y Erik...sin embargo, antes de que este pudiera abrirlo, Cloy le menciono una cosa.

-Quise que fuese algo muy especial...aprovechando que este sera nuestro primer año juntos...por o que hable con tus amigos para conseguir la foto que mas le pareciera bonita, Trixie también me ayudo mucho en conseguirlo, por lo que creo que a tu y a Jhonny le encantaran.

Erik no entendió del todo lo que quería decir Cloy...pero al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos, el nunca espero lo que estaba en la adentro...en el costado izquierdo del medallon, se veía la foto de un humano de aproximadamente 30 años, cabello negro arreglado y un poco largo,con una expresión de amabilidad pero serena, ojos azules, piel un poco morena con una pequeña simétrica en el pómulo derecho y una mancha de lunar en la mejilla izquierda, mandíbula detallada y bien marcada; traía una traje y pantalones elegante color gris y una corbata de rayas azules y negras...en el dado derecho, se veía a una mujer de la misma edad; tenia una bello cabello castaño oscuro largo muy lizo, ojos verdes, piel blanca, algunas pecas en ambas mejillas y con una linda sonrisa...Cloy de repente, noto como los ojos de Erik rápidamente comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas mientras sollozaba...Cloy se sorprendió, ya que nunca había visto a Erik llorando de esa manera...aunque por eso...ella ya sabia que eso indicaba que le había gustado...Erik, ya un poco mas calmado dijo.

-Es...bellisimo...no se que decir Cloy. Dice para seguir secando sus lagrimas de felicidad.

-Tratamos de conseguir una foto de tus padres, según Jason, logro conseguirla un día con tus..."padres"...dijo que ellos son, ¿verdad?.

-Si...ellos son mi papa y mi mama.

-Vaya, se ven grandioso...y si me permites decirlo, tu mama se ve muy linda y tu papa muy guapo.

-Jaj gracias, papa a veces alardeaba eso de "parte de familia". Menciono Erik.

-Espero que te sea un lindo regalo.

-Gracias, lo sera, pero ahora...creo que tengo que recompensarte. Dijo Erik con un tono cariñoso mientras se acercaba a su rostro.

Cloy ya estaba contra la pared mientras Erik con una expresión cariñosa, esta dijo algo nerviosa.

-Oh vamos, no es necesario, tenia que hacerte algo para navidad y que mejor que esto...ademas, tu ya me diste un regalo.

-Jej si, pero igualmente, creo que tengo que darte algo mas.

De repente, Cloy vio como Erik de su espalda movía un palo que en la punta tenia colgando con un hilo blanco un muérdago...Cloy ahora mas calmada dijo.

-Oh, solo es eso...asi que-

Antes de que Cloy pudiese terminar de hablar, Erik le tomo de sus piernas, del bicep femoral para ser especifico para cargarla y tener presionada contra la pared y la elevo hasta su rostro...Cloy ya no tenia manera de escaparse, podía sentir tanto la calidez de el cuerpo de Erik como de su aliento, sus ojos verdes como gemas le dejaban hipnotizadas...ambos se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente, Cloy con sus patas se sujetaba de la lana del suéter; Erik, con daba vez con mas fuerza se inclinaba hacia la loba, colocando sus caderas cada vez mas y mas cerca hasta juntarse, las lenguas de cada uno luchaban contra la otra, la saliva y su aliento era fantástico, esa sensación de calidez y amor cada vez aumentaba mas y mas en ambos.

La cola de la loba sabe ves se agitaba mas y mas de la emoción, mientras ambos se besaban, lograron abrir sus ojos, se miraron los unos a los otros, tanto los ojos avellana de Cloy como los verde de verde de Erik se quedaron directo viéndose de manera hipnótica...Erik poco a poco solo su mano derecha mientras que con la otra mantenía a la loba a su altura, con su mano libre metió su mano por debajo de suéter de la loba, su suave pelaje de su cadera iba subiendo mas, acariciando su vientre hasta llegar a sus sostén, el humano noto que Cloy era un poco sensible en esta parte, por lo que solo les acaricio a su alrededor hasta que sus boca se separaron; ambos jadearon mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento; mientras Erik comenzaba a bajar a Cloy, esta dijo.

-Vaya, eso si que fue una buena recompensa.

-Yo se bien como complacerte mi lobita. Dijo en un tono amoroso

-igualmente amor, ¿vamos otra ves con los demás?, creo que ya comerán los platos finales, los postres y esas cositas.

Mientras ambos iban en dirección hacia donde estaban los demás, Cloy miro su anillo y por unos segundos, emitió una pequeña carcajada, Erik no podía evitar preguntarle por que lo hacia...este se arrepintió de hacerlo por la respuesta de la loba.

-No se...pero cuando me lo dice pensé...¿acaso estas practicando o adelantando para casarnos?

El rostro de Erik se puso como una bola roja de navidad, este se comenzó a lamentar el por que no había pensado en eso antes.

(CLOY) Cariño no te sientas así -dijo en un tono consolador-, en un bonito regalo la verdad, solo era algo que había pensado...pero -De repente una sonrisa y un tono juguetón se hicieron en Cloy-, eso no te impide pedírmelo en unos años, apenas si llegamos unos meses, pero...no creo que sea una propuesta muy alocada en unos años.

Por alguna razón Erik se sentía mucho mas tranquilo...¿sera acaso que el también pensaba en eso?, ¿no sonaría tan mal casarse con ella?...un humano y una loba...en el mundo humano sonaría a algo completamente raro e incluso bizarro...pero por como avanza el mundo de Zootopia, en el que ya las parejas de distintos tipos de especies están siendo aceptada mejor poco a poco...tal vez...había una buena oportunidad... .

Cloy le dio un tierno beso en una mejilla antes de llegar hacia donde estaban los demás.

.

Ya eran casi las dos de la mañana, la muchos de los invitados se habían ido ya como Gazelle y Ben, la familia de Bogo, Mona que tuvo que llevar cargados a Jack y Mike debido a que el zorro había retado al conejo a otra ronda de cerveza, la estrella de la Z.I.A gano pero no había durado mucho antes de dormirse; todos los lobos mientras la familia de Judy y los amigos de los hermanos fueron invitados a quedarse esa noche en la mansión.

Mientras la familia de Judy durmió en las habitaciones de abajo, Nick había subido para la sorpresa que le tenia Judy, aprovechando de que los hermanos quisieron hablar sobre algo con sus amigos de la misma raza antes de irse a dormir.

.

Ambos hermanos se habían quedado en una de las salas de estar con los demás humano.

(JASON) Ay que decirlo, desde hace tiempo que no teníamos una navidad tan tranquila y feliz.

(JHONNY) ¿En verdad?

(JASON) Claro, ademas de estar con ustedes de nuevo y estar preocupados por...tu ya sabes quien, por fin es bueno sentirse con toda la libertad.

(AGUSTIN) Sin mencionar de que el mundo no sufrió un apocalipsis por un demonio.

(VALENTINA) Se puede decri que ahora tenemso mas ventajas que antes.

(JHONNY) Eso y mas la verdad...pero en fin panas, desde que llegamos aquí...aun cuando estábamos cumpliendo nuestro sueño de ser oficiales...se sentía vació.

(SOL) ¿De que hablas?

(JHONNY) Digo de que...aun cuando todos nos querían...faltaba algo...todos eran recién conocidos para nosotros, apenas si es que algunos los conocimos en la película, no teníamos un lazo hecho previamente con ellos...era como conocer a alguien...pero no había alguien a quien pudiésemos recordar...hasta que llegaron ustedes.

(ERIK) Al saber que ustedes estaban aquí devuelta, una pequeña parte de mi vida y la de Jhonny volvio...todos esos buenos momentos que compartimos hace años, todos esos dulces y amargos momentos que tuvimos significaron mucho para nosotros...mas teniéndolos aquí para nuestra primera navidad con ustedes.

(JHONNY) Apenas si nuestros padres y algunos familiares venían en esta época del año...pero...ahora que tantos vinieron, creo que ya ni se como expresarme.

(ERIK) E punto es que...nos sentimos vivos otra vez, nos sentimos con ganas de vivir la vida hasta no poder mas, al estar al lado de ustedes en esta época, nos hace sentirnos mas así; estar denuevo...con nuestra familia que son ustedes, por que así los consideramos...en esta navidades, creo que dios nos mando un gran obsequio al hacerlos venir con nosotros y pasar nuestra primera navidad todos juntos...en verdad, nos hacen sentir muy felices.

Los demás trataban de mantener las lagrimas por lo dicho por los hermanos, incluso Jason sollozaba al tan conmovedor mensaje de los hermanos Clover...ante esto, Agustin pregunta en un tono algo burles aunque este también trata de no llorar.

-¿estas llorando?.

-Que...yo..cl-cl-claro que no pendejo...yo...solo es-estoy...AHHHH, AL CARAJO, UN ABRAZO.

Los seis no lo evitar y se abrazaron, la felicidad del momento lo hizo uno inolvidable para los amigos humanos...en eso, Erik menciona.

-Esta si que es una buena, nueva vida.

.

El zorro comenzó a subir los escalones y caminar por el pasillo...en una de las mesas del pasillo, Nick sopresivamente encontró con lo que era su regalo bastante rápido; al abrir vio que era algo que no esperaba ver denuevo desde hace mucho tiempo...era una foto en un marco de madera, debía tener casi 30 años la foto; en esta se podía ver cuando Nick tenia cinco años, traía una camiseta de rayas verdes y blancas horizontales junto a un pantalón azul corto, este abrazaba a una zorra de pelaje rojizo claro, puntas negras en las orejas y una cola completamente naranja , ojos verdes y traía puesta un vestido rosa muy hermoso...en su costado derecho, con una mirada paternal, estaba un zorro de pelaje naranja oscura, ojos igual de verde esmeralda que los otros dos presentes, una cola un tanto mas esponjosa, con tintes negros y blancos junto con su común color naranja, traía puesto un traje color negro, camisa azul con rayas blancas verticales y una corbata morada...Nick sintió como si toda la nostalgia de su vida estuviese justo encima de el, este tomo la foto y acaricio con su pulgar la imagen...de repente, vio que el lado de la caja había una nota, la letra parecía ser de Judy, esta decía.

 _Nick, espero que te hay gustado mi regalo,me tuve que esforzar en la base de datos del departamento para conseguir esta foto, no fue sencillo, pero al verla y preguntarle a tu madre sobre ella y, pensé que seria la mas indicada para un regalo de navidad._

Nick no pudo evitar sentirse feliz, es foto pensó haberla perdido hace muchos años cuando robaron la casa de sus padres; el poder contemplar esa foto y ver denuevo el rostro de su padre que perdió de niño le hizo sentir mucha alegría...de repente, noto que en la carta había una flecha que indicaba hacia el otro lado de la carta...esta decía.

 _PD: Aquí no acaba tu regalo, te tengo otro 7u7, ve a la habitación al final de pasillo derecho._

La cola de Nick por alguna razón se esponjo al leer esa ultima parte, sabia cual era esa habitación, sus paredes eran rojizas, una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas y azules, un baño con bañera espectacular...al entrar por esa puerta, vio que la mayor parte de la habitación estaba a oscuras, solo las lamparas en las mesas cercanas daban la luminosidad en el cuarto...pero con o sin ella, nick podía ver tranquilamente lo que estaba encima de la cama...esta era Jhonny, esta solo para cubrir sus partes intimas, solo las tenia cubiertas por nos listones rojos, la coneja en un tono seductor dijo.

-Espero que le guste su regalo, señor Wild.

Mientras Nick se quitaba la ropa, este bromeo.

-Sabia que tenias trasero, pero no se si es por lo ajustado de los listones, tienes unos senos grandes para una conejita.

-Digamos que tengo un cuerpo mas "atractivo" para ser una coneja...o, ¿acaso pensabas que era plana?. Pregunto en un tono bromista.

-Quien sabe...pero ahora, veamos de que estas hecha conejita.

.

.

.

A ACABADO LA HISTORIA...

.

 **(ARTURVEN)**

 **PARTE DE ESTE CAPITULO ESTA INSPIRADO EN EL VÍDEO DEL CANAL DE YOUTUBE "NEON WAR" DE EN ESPECIFICO "NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO".**

 **.**

 **Muy bien mu gente, creo que aquí es donde todo se acaba, en verdad me siento muy orgulloso y alagado por todos sus comentarios por como les a gustado la historia y como me han ayudado a crecer no solo como escritor, sino también como persona.**

 **Esta fe la primera historia que pude escribir en esta pagina y e conocido a amigos maravillosos, de igual manera logre leer historia increíbles que me dejaron sorprendidos por su calidad, sencillamente no puedo describir mas que mil gracias.**

 **.**

 **Algunos me han preguntado uno que otro MP lo siguiente, ¿estas seguro de que estas orgulloso de absolutamente todo lo que has escrito?...pues sinceramente, no todo; OJO, NO ESTOY DICIENDO QUE SEA UN ESCRITOR PROFESIONAL NI NADA DE ESO, es mas, aun me considero un novato y me faltan muchísimas cosas por aprender, pero ahora que por lo menos tengo algo de experiencia en esta pagina y en la manera de escribir y como expresarlo, creo de los primeros 20 capítulos perdí mucho material que pudieron haber sido mejor haberlos colocado -hasta hice un chiste de escardi hace un tiempo-...vaya, ahora que lo pienso, en serio la cagaba con algunos comentarios que hacia al final del cap :v.**

 **Creo que mi estilo de escritura quedo marcado hasta donde conocen hasta la actualidad desde la aparición de los Buzekai y sus primeros crímenes...pero en fin, otros amigos cercanos a mi que también leen mi historia, me han preguntado si no solo borro lo que no me gusta y lo re-escribo...yo pienso que no y es por una sencilla razón; esos fueron mis primeros pasos como escritor, y me da algo de nostalgia verlos, ademas de que daría mucha ladilla escribir esos caps y mejor, si escribo algo, sera para algo nuevo, si es por algo viejo es por que en verdad, o tiene muchos fallos o me tardo :p.**

 **.**

 **Creo que ya me e extendido demasiado...simplemente no puedo dar nada mas que un gigante GRACIAS, tanto por sus vista, comentarios positivas y criticas constructivas y demas...gracias...con todo esto que has leído (para el que se tomo la molestia de leer las negritas), se debo de estar preguntando, ¿con todo esto que esta hablando de esta cosa triste, sera que se ira del mundo Fanfic?...si.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nah, los asuste ¿verdad?, SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE UNV CONFIRMADA MI GENTE. Tengo planeado publicar el primer cap en febrero, no por no querer hacer, ya que tengo que hacer la secuela de otra cosita de que muchos me han pedido :3, si no para, (si loro tener el tiempo que calculo bien que tendré), comenzar con cuatro caps la nueva serie (mas o menos como DBS llego acá al español latino). Mu bien mis queridos lectores y lectoras, los adoro y quiero, felices fiestas y prospero año nuevo lleno de bendiciones y buena suerte para todos ustedes, Adiós ;D**


	69. Nueva Temporada

Hola a todos mis amigos, lamento en verdad no haber actualizado nada en más de dos meses, ni en esta ni en ninguna de mis otras historias; pero debido por el colegio y problemas técnicos este especial a tenido que retrasarse más de la cuenta, pero creo que valió la pena debido a que pude sacar geniales notas en el colegio.

Entre las notas de Negritas en Capítulos se darán algunas aclaratorias que no daré acá por que también me da medio flojera :V. A demás de que es estado un tanto nervioso por la situación en la que se vive mi país, como les mencione en alguna ocasión soy de Venezuela; mas por los hechos que han ocurrido desde la semana pasada, y el nerviosismo de saber y pensar en mis familiares están en esta situación inclusive me impide escribir en algunas ocasiones y tratar de ayudarle de alguna manera, sin importar de la forma en la que sea grande o pequeña….

Por ello quería explicar esto, tanto el colegio, motivos familiares, personales, y técnicos en el almacenamiento de los documentos; ya sin más explicaciones, a lo que venimos….La secuela de la serie más popular de este canal de FanFic "Una Nueva Vida" tendrá un secuela, y esta será publicada mañana en un especial; no de dos ni de tres, sino de 4 CAPITULOS mi gente; las normas serán de la siguiente manera de cómo será publicado.

El primer capítulos será publicado entre la Am, el segundo será publicado entre las 10 y las 2 Pm (si ocurre una emergencia o algo que me obligue a salir todo el día de mi casa, lo publicare más temprano), el tercero entre la Pm, y el ultimo será publicado antes de las 9 de la noche.

Cabe recalcar que todos los horarios estarán sujetos a la hora en la Rep Dominicana, igualmente decidí hacerlos un poco más tempranos debido a que en varios países donde existen una gran cantidad de lectores sobre estos escritos, en comparación es mucho mas tarde la Hora como en Argentina , Chile, Uruguay solo para poner algunos ejemplos de diferencia; y como no quiero molestarlos a tardes horas de la noche (o al menos no tantas) pensé que sería una muy buena idea.

Así que recuerden bien mi gente….Mañana Domingo, será un fantástico día mi gente, me despido, nos leemos pronto ;)


End file.
